Addiction equals reality 2
by UnorthodoxFog
Summary: Following the events of the first story, Hiccup has a strain of uncertainty running through his mind due to, what he feels at least, his poor handling of the situation between Morgan and Tuffnut; his solution to this is history-making. Toothless doesn't seem to be keen on the idea of Morgan training and getting his own dragon, quite an unhealthy obsession, but for what reason?
1. Independent concerns

_FOR ALL NEW VISITORS: The first story, Addiction equals reality, follows the adventures of a young How To Train Your Dragon fan finally fulfilling his dream; arriving into his favourite fictional world. Join him as he meets his favourite characters and, unsurprisingly, becomes intimidated by the dragons. But not everything is as easy as it seems, even within the great world where dragons and vikings are close companions. I'd advise new visitors to read the first one before reading this one, but it's a choice, so do as you please._

 **Here we are again my friends. This story takes place two weeks after the ending of the first story.**

Every so often, we like to take a gamble, or, to put in a different set of words, test our luck. It's a concept that's had a place for the faint hearted, but the odd time there is a motivation behind it that justifies it. In this case, Hiccup has been unable to get rid of this collection of uncertainty from his head, and it's starting to get to the point where he'd much rather see what other people make of the issue in a historical manner, and he'd take it from that point. Ever since the deadly rivalry between Tuffnut and Morgan had came to an end two weeks ago, where Morgan had barely came out on top, Hiccup hasn't been able to stop thinking about it, because he's felt that the way he dealt with it was poor, to the point that it made him question that if he couldn't deal with something like that, then how can he be sure that he'll be able to live up to his father's legacy as the Chief of Berk? he's still fairly new to the position, so he couldn't possibly make an answer towards it. At the same time though, he has Toothless by his side, who managed to overcome the Bewilderbeast from Drago on that threatening day, but that was mainly Toothless's accomplishment. Hiccup is his best pal, but Toothless did all the work when it came to defeating Drago, which made Hiccup beg the question, along with the one mentioned previously, if he can manage to handle the role of being the Chief of Berk with independence. He had also managed to end the war between the dragons and the vikings all those years ago, but that was in the past, and he hasn't been able to accomplish anything that rivals the drastic outcome of it. He just didn't know where to go from here, and it led to him having a numerous amount of sleepless nights.

That was the case right now, with Hiccup simply unable to sleep, due to those thoughts once again entering his brain. As Toothless was resting on the stone slabs in the corner of Hiccup's room, and as the entirety of Berk was fast asleep for the night, he simply couldn't force his body to go to sleep. He placed his hands across his eyes and rubbed them, sitting up afterwards to look across his room. Seeing Toothless asleep on the stone slabs was a sight he didn't see as commonly as you'd think, because Toothless would switch between sleeping in here, to sleeping with the other dragons elsewhere. Hiccup moved himself to the side of his bed, so he'd be sitting on the side of it in his night-clothes. Looking across to the little desk near his bed, Hiccup's eyes turned away from it towards Toothless, to ensure that the Night Fury hasn't woken up, and it appeared to be the case. Being as cautious as possible, Hiccup stood up off his bed to the floor, looking to walk towards the door. He was walking as slow as possible so he wouldn't cause any sort of colliding sounds between his feet and the floor. He succeeded, and got to the door with complete ease. He opened the door and walked through it to see the stairs in front of him, but that wasn't where he was aiming for. He turned to the direction of his right shoulder to a wooden cupboard on the wall, which was between Hiccup's bedroom door and the door that led into his studying/working/building room. He placed his hand on the small handle to slowly open the cupboard, and unveiled inside it within the dark atmosphere was a tiny book that was covered entirely in leather on the outside. Hiccup slowly took that, and next to it was a pencil-like object, which he had also taken. After closing the cupboard as slowly as possible, Hiccup crept back into the room with Toothless as slowly as possible, so he wouldn't wake him up. He did end up reaching the table, luckily, and once he got to it, he slowly grabbed a hold of the chair to move it backwards in order to make way for him to sit on it. As he moved some of his hair off of his forehead, he had managed to stealthily sit himself down on the chair, peeking over his bed briefly to see if Toothless had woken up; all that rested there was a black-cat like figure which was lifeless at this time of the night.

Hiccup opened up the little book as he sat at the little table on the right side of his bed, and looked around his room, trying to think about how he could write up what he's currently feeling. He wanted to write down what's keeping him awake, and what has been keeping him awake these past couple of nights. He had a good idea on what he wanted to write, and as it hatched into his brain, his face brightened up briefly as it looked towards the door, before moving back down towards the table in which the book was situated on.

He set down the pencil-like equivalent down onto the paper, and it was all within the viking language; there were symbols on the paper set out in lines, as they all started to create a paragraph with Hiccup's writing. As the pencil was being scribbled on the paper to unleash his thoughts, Hiccup was noticeably mumbling within his breath about what he was writing about, with words to convey a completely vague idea. He had stopped to think briefly every 10 seconds whilst he was writing.

"Uhh.." he emitted, before once again setting the pencil against the paper.

Over at the corner with the stone slabs, movement was starting to emerge from Toothless's sleeping body, which wasn't sleeping anymore. The Night Fury had woken up after hearing the sound of somebody writing. Of course, being a Night Fury grants you many skills, but when you have extremely good hearing when you're trying to sleep with somebody making noise, it wasn't ideal. He sat up from his resting position and simply tilted his head towards the right at the sight of Hiccup writing something on a little leather book. He let off a cute, yet quiet yawn whilst keeping his face over at his viking's direction. Toothless had slowly crept over to Hiccup as the viking wasn't aware that his best pal was awake. The green eyes of the dragon simply gave it all away, and Hiccup's eyes and head looked upwards at the sight of him.

"Oh bud, uh...did I wake you up? sorry, I'm just feeling a bit...unsettled at the moment.." Hiccup confessed to Toothless.

Toothless didn't look angry, but instead, intrigued. Hiccup lifted up the leather book to show the pages he's written on to Toothless.

"I'm uh, I've just gotta write out my selfish brain, or uh...empty it...haha.." Hiccup said, in his typical, adorably awkward tone.

Toothless moved closer to Hiccup as the dragon wanted his friend to be as happy as possible, and able to rest for the rest of the night. He nudged Hiccup with his scaly head, which caused Hiccup's arm to rest itself over the head of the dragon. Hiccup kept on writing though, despite the fact that his other arm was on Toothless. Hiccup let off a sigh, before looking at his dragon and the leather book.

"Oh forget it, I'll just try again.." Hiccup said, closing the leather book.

He placed the leather book right onto the floor next to his bed in the gap between the desk and the bed, before standing up and off the chair as Toothless was making all kinds of noises towards Hiccup, such as the one when he was observing him draw a drawing of him with a stick back at the cove when they first met.

"Toothless, go back to sleep, I shouldn't of been up in the first place..." Hiccup said, walking away from his dragon over to his bed, in which he slumped himself onto the top of it. "I need to stop thinking that I'm incapable of the tiniest things.." he made an expression of 'tiniest' with two of his fingers from his left hand, creating the tiniest gap possible between them.

A combination of purrs had emitted from Toothless as the Night Fury made his way to the other side of Hiccup's bed, in which Hiccup had turned himself around to. Toothless simply stared Hiccup right in the face the second he got to that direction, which caused Hiccup to sit up on his hard, but bearable bed.

"Will you cut it out? I'm tired over here, Toothless" he said, unable to stay grumpy or angry at his best pal.

Hiccup let off a sigh as he sat up on his bed, before looking back at Toothless, placing an arm onto his head again. He stroked Toothless's scaly head, not wanting to let his grumpiness get the best of him.

"I'm sorry bud, it's just...it's just everything that's happened, I was really like...wow..." he chuckled very briefly, before his face turned back to a straight one, "poorly handling such an easy situation to handle...w-wasn't I? you know, bud? the one with Morgan and Tuff?"

Toothless brightened up at the mentioning of Morgan, because the dragon had grown a heavy liking of the young lad. Toothless emitted more purrs as his face seemed to tell the story; he knew exactly what Hiccup was talking about.

"I'll...I'll deal with it tomorrow.." Hiccup said, still unable to get those thoughts out of his head. He carefully rested his back against the bed, moving the covers onto his entire body.

Toothless gave Hiccup one small lick across his face, which caused Hiccup to scramble his hands across his hair and face, but it put a smile on him at the same time, which seems to be something only Toothless can do at the times in which he's feeling down about himself. Afterwards, Toothless did a circling walk twice before finally resting down besides Hiccup's bed, placing his two paws in front so he could use them for his head to rest on. His tail fin and the tail fin that Hiccup had made were moved towards his legs, and he ended up curling up right into the bed. Hiccup placed a hand dangling from the top onto Toothless's head, stroking it back and fourth as he once again tried to get to sleep to escape the thoughts.

Can you see now what Hiccup's going through? granted, you might be thinking that 'well, that isn't really something to be bothered about at this point, why is he worrying so much?' but the thing is, what his performance of handling it revealed was that, when trying to deal with something without any companions by his side, he simply struggles. Stoick was a large viking, and if he wanted to, he'd be able to throw the vikings all over the place, but Hiccup cannot do that.

As Toothless was once again falling asleep with Hiccup's arm on his scaly body, Hiccup was thinking extremely vaguely about the solutions he'd go with to eliminate these thoughts; would a gamble on an important thing calm his thoughts? there appears to be nothing else that isn't popping up in his mind apart from that, and then suddenly, it hit him like a bomb. As he was still resting on his back, in order to not distract Toothless once again, his eyes widened and he briefly gasped at what he had just thought of; it was something incredibly historical, something that would never have been done on Berk before, if he actually goes through with it.

"Just get to sleep..." Hiccup said to himself in his whisper, and because he was unaware, Toothless was once again caught by the sound of the whisper.

The Night Fury didn't move, nor did he purr, but instead was breathing as quietly as possible whilst thinking about what he could do to ensure that his friend is happy, because at the moment, it looks like the complete opposite. He was also thinking about Morgan at the same time, and when you fit those two names into the same category that Toothless views them as, it's bizarre to think that he'd have that view for Morgan. He kept still, intending on getting to sleep for tomorrow. Hiccup was starting to do the same, but the idea that he's just thought of is something he MIGHT actually go through with, but it'll require a huge amount of support.

You know what else isn't helping him at the moment? the absence of his mother, Valka. She had gone off on some intention to discover new pieces of land, inspired by what Hiccup had told her what he and Toothless usually do, along with Astrid and Stormfly. This was one day before he had met Morgan in the cove, and it's weird that she has yet to come back, because she'd be in for a huge surprise with somebody she's never met before, and the major events that have occurred in her absence with Tuffnut. Although, the entire flock of dragons from the sanctuary, in which they moved to Berk following the defeat of Drago, as did Valka, went along with her, so it'd be pretty understandable if she's been away for this long because of the fact that getting the entire flock back to Berk is a pain in the backside. What he's just thought of is something that he'll require his mother to be around for, so he can discuss it with her, as well some other close vikings.

The two friends had both finally drifted off, with Hiccup finding it an uneasy process in doing so. This wasn't the first time that a night like this had happened, it's also happened the last couple of nights, but those were when Toothless had slept out with the other dragons, so luckily, the dragon hasn't experienced what he's just seen on a constant basis. Speaking of which, Toothless appeared as if he's having some sort of dream, one which he seems to be enjoying.

As the rest of Berk was well away into sleeping mode, everything had settled down following the commemoration, and it's as if nothing had happened between Tuffnut and Morgan. During the past few weeks, Ruffnut has shown a more hesitant side to her personality following the death of her brother, and Morgan has somewhat grown his confidence across the place. He's much more confident around the dragons nowadays, but the odd time he'll still be hesitant to say the things he usually says in his regular vocabulary when they're around. He was a viking of Berk officially, but he certainly didn't sound like one. His British accent had separated him from every single viking on Berk, and although it's not been noticed by some people, the others have, and the way he pronounces things sound funny to them. Toothless has even recognised that Morgan's talk is different to that of any other viking, which meant that he was truthful to his statement when he said that he was from an entirely different land. Incredibly, Toothless was the only one out of the entire Berk dragons to have recognised it, and it was obvious as to why.

Morgan's only touched the surface of the amount of dragons Berk has, and ever since he arrived here, Valka's flock hasn't been within his presence due to her going off on some random adventure, but when she comes back, it'll be a ton for him to take in. He's currently sleeping in peace and quiet in the darkness, as is the rest of Berk, but Valka's return is coming soon, and he'll have the opportunity to get his own dragon with her help, but there's going to be hundreds of them to choose from, so he'll be even more panicked and stressed out and apprehensive at a whole swarm of dragons than he was in his first few days on Berk.

 **Everything seemed so peaceful, so happy for Hiccup, after the commemoration two weeks ago, but clearly, the thought of him being unable to deal with the situation that led to the commemoration in an efficient manner has gotten to his head, and potentially his well being, and it's made him wonder if he has the capability of leading Berk as it's Chief with independence. There's something historical waiting to come out of his mouth to solve these thoughts, so he can live up to the legacy of his father, but what is that historical thing? it's been vaguely hinted at, and Hiccup himself hasn't mentioned a word on what popped up into his nest of ideas whilst trying to sleep. It's meant to be something that's never been done in the history of Berk before, so will it actually come out with the results that Hiccup's looking for?**


	2. Sky sight

**RECAP: Two weeks followed the commemoration, and we got a glimpse of what Hiccup's had to deal with the past few nights, because his mind was unable to get rid of the uncertainty surrounding his future if he was independent.**

As the sun was rising within the great distance of the waters surrounding Berk, the entire island was waking up. There's been an extremely cheerful feel in the air, and it's pretty safe to say that the things that have happened in the not-too-long-ago past have contributed to it. There's an urge across the place to get out and about, and to keep that flow of happiness in place. It's been two weeks since Morgan himself was nearly killed by Tuffnut, but because of it being two weeks since, he genuinely doesn't feel like anything had happened. That was how he typically operated; when something terrible happens, and he goes on for a few days after it, eventually, all of those dreadful feelings and apprehensive feelings would fade away.

As Morgan's body was waking up from his deep sleep as the sun was rapidly sending it's hand of shine over his hut, his eyes had opened. He looked up at the roof briefly, feeling like his typical self. Before he sat up, he rubbed his eyes and took the covers off of his upper body to unveil his shirtless chest. He'd never sleep without his pants though, which became a thing for him to do about five days after the commemoration. Finally, he moved himself up and off the surface of his bed to sit on it, before sliding his legs into the direction of the side of the bed, so he could also sit right on the side. He let off a moan as he stretched his arms up in the air to get rid of the potentially stiff areas from them. Morgan moved off of his bed and stood up on his feet, looking across his hut as the smell of wood bombarded it from every direction. During the passing couple of weeks, he had got a new small table for his hut, which was created by both Gobber and Hiccup, where he could place his helmet when he was going to sleep. The other table, if you recall, was tossed over the edge by Morgan after he had been lied to by Toothless.

"Christ.." he muttered, letting of a stretching sigh afterwards.

He walked over towards the small table, which was in the opposite corner of his bed. There, he carefully gripped onto his helmet as he continued to let off small bits of yawns. The helmet felt like a rock over the head whenever somebody initially wears it, but what Morgan's noticed is is that as the days go on, the helmet wouldn't even be felt because it's been on the head for ages. Just as Morgan was about to put it on, he stopped himself, and looked back over to his bed, forgetting something he should probably do before wearing the helmet. His dark green and brown skulled viking shirt, which was still in a surprisingly good form from when Fishlegs had delivered it to him, was right on the floor near his bed. He carefully placed the helmet back down onto the small table before moving over towards the direction of the shirt, intending on getting that over his head before getting the helmet on. Morgan ducked down as his body had finally recovered from the pain from two weeks ago, to place his hands over his fluffy and thick shirt. He turned it so the front of it was facing his bed, and then he simply tossed it over and into his head, quickly sliding it down onto his chest and through the arm sleeves. He turned his head back and fourth after doing so, to crack out potential cramp.

After placing his helmet onto his head, Morgan walked towards the door of his hut, and he placed his hand swiftly on the handle to push it open so he could walk out. The lovely, morning feeling always made for an ideal start to the day, especially when you're on an island that packs some of the most glorious scenery in history. As he opened the door, the light of day threw itself into his eyeballs, and as he stepped out, the lovely formation of the village, along with the famous cliff in the centre of Berk, made for a suitable introduction to the day. He slowly shut the door of his hut and smiled at the sight of vikings walking around, some potentially up to the hall, and some already doing their daily jobs such as carrying resources around, perhaps.

Nobody he knew was within the distance, nor in any general area near him. Morgan as a result started to just straight up walk through the village to get to the hall, and as he did, he passed by various huts with the colours of the dragons on them. Morgan loved certain combinations of colours, so it was obvious that the concept of turning the front part of your hut into the colours of any dragon's scales was going to attract his eyes. He walked up the path, as some vikings and female vikings were carrying pieces of logs and fishes from the sea. Some had hunting gear on, ready to tackle the forests for any sort of animal they could hunt for the food sources, and some were simply patrolling the island. Morgan waved at a few of them as he walked on, gaining confidence around the place.

As the cliff with the steps were slowly getting closer to him from walking through the morning atmosphere of Berk and the village, Morgan randomly decided to look up at the sky to see it's blueness; the sun's shine and the mixture of the sky blue made him feel fresh, and as if he's on some sort of holiday. But as he stopped to keep his head up at the sky, he noticed one or two figures flying their way together. Morgan shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk on as he was nearing the Barn, but then upon looking upwards again, there was another ten+ figures, dragon-looking figures at that, joining the other two ahead. It caused Morgan to be intrigued, he thought for sure that Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Fanghook and Toothless were the only dragons that Berk had, but clearly, he's missed something here. Has he not met a specific person before? the funny thing is, the figures that he's seen just now aren't the entirety of it; there were HUNDREDS more far behind them, but with the first twelve appearing just now, it meant that whatever it may be, it isn't far from arriving on Berk. Morgan raised an eyebrow as he tried to not get his eye sights within the vicinity of the sun light, but this was confusing on a whole new level. Sure, perhaps they're from the island in which the Red Death had resided on before it's death years ago, but why are they here now? and he couldn't even make out their colourings, they were that high in the sky.

"What the...?" Morgan said, scratching his shoulder, before suddenly bumping into somebody carrying a log with him; Morgan had continued to walk whilst looking up, meaning that he wasn't looking where he was going.

"Oh come on..." the slim male viking said, as he and Morgan stood near the barn after Morgan had walked from the village to it. He looked down at the log before pointing his fingers towards it with his arms moving lower to it's direction.

"I'm uh, I'm sorry, here, I'll get it back for you" Morgan said, quick to duck down to grab onto the log.

"Why are you looking up, anyway- oh, I know you, you're Morgan, aren't you?" the slim male viking asked, instantly switching his mood in a rapid manner.

Morgan took the interrogative response with a normal reaction, and he stood back up with the log in his grasp.

"I mean like, I'm not anybody special, but yeah, that's my name" he said, offering the log back over to the slim viking, in which he slowly took it out of Morgan's hands.

"I'm pretty sure you're the guy who uh...killed Tuff?"

"Listen, I think I've been asked about this to an extent, I don't want to be reminded of what happened to me, I'm here, I'm trying to enjoy myself, alright?"

The slim male viking was surprised at Morgan's dodging of the question.

"Whatever you say, but hey, next time, keep your eyes where they're meant to be facing" he added, before walking off towards the village with the log in his grasp.

As Morgan turned around to face the slim male viking walking past, he once again looked up to the sky, but to his surprise, it was empty of those figures he had just seen, which led him to believe that it was indeed the main dragons of Berk, just having a flying routine that they usually have in the morning, perhaps? he didn't want to overthink it, and so, he looked ahead of himself and continued to walk past the barn as the sheep were emitting the loudest possible baa's of all time.

Vikings typically have long beards; look at Stoick, for instance, when he was still alive. Morgan's intention is to grow a full on beard where his mustache will help it connect around his mouth, but that was only it; his mustache was the only segment of hair on his face, and the signs of such a beard are in the form of tiny pieces of hair on his chin. It's grown slightly since the past two weeks, making it more and more visible, but even before he woke up on Berk, he's wanted to grow a beard, but he'd get pestered to just shave it because it'd make him look like a throwback to the past. Because there's literally no way he can think of as to shave his face apart from an electricity-powered shaver, especially since he's on an island where it's far from a modernised society, unlike Great Britain, he's more than happy to let it grow. Calling Berk an island in the past would be ironic to say, considering that it has dragons, whereas Great Britain, or any other country from Morgan's old life, saw them as no more than fictional creatures.

As Morgan neared the hall at long last, seeing the steps approach his vicinity, he noticed somebody else standing right near the way up to the steps, and it was quite clearly the chief himself, Hiccup. He was standing there, crossing his arms looking like the most half-arsed person in the history of vikings. Morgan was still within the village, but he quickly increased the pace in which he had walked as soon as he saw Hiccup. Finally, after huffing and puffing briefly on a running rampage to get to Hiccup, Morgan had got out of the hut-extravaganza that is the Berk village to see Hiccup looking rather lonely, without Toothless, a rare appearance for sure. Toothless was with the other dragons, and it's something that they haven't gone back to doing until fairly recently, due to everything that's happened beforehand.

"Hey..." Morgan said, greeting Hiccup with a casual style.

Hiccup looked at Morgan and nodded at him, as some pieces of his hair were touching the end of his right eyebrow, with the left eyebrow simply being collided with in the middle, with another piece of his fringe.

"Hey.." Hiccup said, smiling at Morgan.

"What brings you to just standing out here without being in there?" Morgan asked, pointing upwards to the hall.

"Oh it's nothing, I uh...I've just been pretty hopeless these uh..these past couple of days, but it's uh..." from looking down and still, Hiccup suddenly turned into a happy-looking person as soon as the second half of his sentence emitted from his mouth, "but you know what? it's no biggie really, I uh, haha, I'll get over myself...you know...the little things..."

"Absolutely, I mean, a biggie of mine hasn't hit my mind since.."

Hiccup instantly understood the reference Morgan had just made, which was towards his situation with Tuffnut.

"Ah yeah, I should of known, if you can uh..if you can get over that, who's to say I can't get over my little problems, haha"

Hiccup suddenly ducked down to pick up his helmet as it was rested on his left boot.

"Headkiller, is what I call this..you know uh, because it...oh man" he said, once again falling into the awkward category for trying to be funny, only for it to sound completely cringeworthy. Only Hiccup, only Hiccup, but Morgan didn't seem bothered by his atrocious reply. Hiccup pointed over to the helmet as he held it in a tight grasp on his right hand.

"I've realised though, Hiccup, you only have to wear the helmets for like...a maximum of half an hour, before you can't even feel the thing. I dread putting my one on, but now," Morgan pointed at the helmet on his head before placing his arms to his sides, "this thing doesn't even feel like the weight of a feather, my head's perfectly fine, but uh, you coming up now?" Morgan asked, as Hiccup seemed to leave the helmet off his head for now, keeping it in his hand.

"You go, I'll join you all in a second"

"I'll see you in a minute, then" Morgan nodded, smiling at Hiccup before walking towards the steps to go up them.

He was trying to be as fast as possible walking up the steps, by taking double steps, so he wouldn't get tired as quickly, but taking double steps seemed to be a bad idea. He decided to look over the edge of them as he got near the door, and it was much much higher than he expected. When he went on that exploring journey with Hiccup and Toothless after he had spoken to Hiccup about how he actually got here, he was just as bad at trying to overcome his heights than he has been in the past. He flinched and instantly looked up to the door, not wanting to look over the steps.

He got to the front of the door and turned his back to it, to get a good view over the village in front of the steps. Vikings looked somewhat-like ants from here, and it was funny. He couldn't commit himself to staying in that position for any longer, due to his fear. He quickly turned to face the great hall door and opened it, walking in as swiftly as possible.

The hall was back to it's regular self, and it has been since the commemoration. Every table was back in a row, the shields on the walls were taken off. What a great night that was, and every time Morgan would come into here, that would be his first thought every day. As he walked in, there were no vikings he knew inside, but instead a group of 5 on the far right table. Morgan figured that he'd much rather sit somewhere where he'd be isolated from an awkward conversation between people he doesn't know, so he sat near the table near the middle pillar. As per usual, a bowl of milk was situated on every table. Obviously, Morgan must have came here extremely, extremely early for the hall to be this empty.

As he was getting into his milk after finding a seat near the pillar, Morgan was occasionally looking across the place after taking swigs of it. Occasionally, he'd look at the door in case anybody had came in, but there wasn't. He'd also look behind himself to see the lovely big torches that have always been lit up. It provided a warmth for the hall. He looked back towards the door, and continued to take swigs of his milk. As the conversation between the group of 5 vikings near the corner were echoing, Morgan didn't pay any attention to it. As he looked at the door, it was suddenly pushed open gently by Hiccup himself, who had finally came up the steps to join Morgan inside the hall. Upon the door closing, Hiccup still had his helmet in his hands and he walked over towards Morgan's table. It was still pretty early in the morning, so that was why it was just him and the group of 5 in here at the moment. He had placed his helmet onto the table before grabbing a chair

"Hey again" Morgan said, as Hiccup slowly moved a chair out to sit opposite Morgan, with his back facing the door.

"Hey, ughhhh" Hiccup planted both his elbows straight onto the table as he rested his forehead on his palms.

"What's wrong?"

Hiccup moved his head out of his hands, and dropped his arms straight onto the table.

"Things just aren't that easy to..you know, uh...stop thinking about.." Hiccup said.

"I've got thousands of things in my head, Hiccup"

"But like I said, it's no biggie really, I'm sure that we all go through it at some point in our lives, haha"

Morgan nodded, having experienced what Hiccup had just said in the past. He'd like to know though, what it is that's causing Hiccup to feel the way he says he's feeling.

"I've got a couple of tricks up my sleeve though, if it comes to that" Hiccup added, with Morgan nodding, emitting a brief sound with his mouth shut as a response.

Morgan finished off the last portion of milk in his bowl, and moved it to the side. He slowly stood up from his chair, intending on getting to the door so he could have the breeze run right into his face.

"I'm just gonna get some air, Hiccup" Morgan said, looking at the door briefly.

"Yeah, sure" Hiccup said, once again looking vacant in his expressions.

Morgan walked over to the hall door, because, for the first time ever, he felt quite hot. Maybe it was from all of the walking he had to do to get up here? maybe it's because Berk is an island where it's hilly, and as a result, requires you to use more energy than usual? regardless, he needed some wind to get blown right into his forehead. Once he got to the door, he carefully opened it to unveil the clear sky of Berk, as well as the morning feeling once again. The smell of nature, as well as burning, which is expected from an island inhabited by vikings, bombarded his nose. He stepped out to the small space in front of the hall door, and he was once again looking over at the village just a short distance away. He looked up to the sky again as vikings patrolled the village, and carried resources, and Morgan once again saw more dragon figures; there were a greater number of them this time, but they were still too high for him to make out their colours. He was genuinely shocked and confused; were there more dragons than he actually knows?

He instantly opened the hall door and rushed through it, with the sight of more than fifteen dragons in the sky actually giving him fear, in case of an attack. The war had ended between them, but Morgan had it in his mind that the dragons he's just seen flying over Berk are ones from the island that the Red Death used to reside at. He rushed back over to the table he sat with Hiccup at.

"I uh.." Morgan said, directly behind Hiccup, causing him to get a surprise. "I dunno if you know this, but I think we're about to get attacked, Hiccup"

Hiccup stood up, confusingly towards Morgan. From what he had known, he thought Morgan was simply going to get some air onto his face, not drop something potentially life-threatening to him.

"You're playing around with me, surely?" Hiccup interrogated, as the group of vikings in the corner of the hall had overheard the word 'attack' that had came from Morgan's mouth.

 **We've returned to Morgan, who, appears to have grown a more visible mustache over the course of the weeks that have passed. He's gained more confidence, he knows his way around, and even though he still finds it weird to call himself an actual viking, he's just that. But now, he's just seen what he thinks is another dragon raid that'll be happening in an imminent amount of time, and he's directly informed Hiccup. What are these collections of dragons actually here for, the ones Morgan's seen recently?**


	3. Mum and former-trapper

**RECAP: After Morgan had intended on getting some fresh air on his face from feeling unusually hot in the hall, he had once again noticed a flock of dragons above Berk, which alarmed him.**

"I'm not, I've just seen a bunch of different dragons above us, in greater numbers than what I've seen of the main ones" Morgan insisted, pointing back towards the hall door.

Hiccup started walking towards the hall door, with Morgan looking worried towards him.

"It might just be a misconception, but I'm pretty sure that I did see dragons up there"

Hiccup stopped in front of the hall door, gesturing for Morgan to wait inside.

"I'll uh..I'll see for myself, hang on guys" he said, collectively referring to the group of vikings who had walked from the corner after hearing the word 'attack' coming out of Morgan's mouth, as well as Morgan himself.

Morgan briefly turned to the group of vikings that had got closer towards the door with him, and he shrugged his shoulders at them as their spiky helmets gave them a rather intimidating look. He turned his head back around to the hall door a second after he looked at them, and the only image that he saw was Hiccup's body rapidly moving out of the hall. He looked surprised at Hiccup's flexibility to move at such a speed.

Hiccup had stepped out to the small space in front of the door, and he planted his eyes up onto the clear blue skies, and Morgan wasn't lying. From the last time Morgan had seen them, their numbers had greatly increased, and it looked like it was from a brand new nest that these flying dragons had emerged from. Hiccup quickly rushed down the steps that led up to the hall so he could potentially alarm everybody, even though he was unsure about if it was actually an attack or not. Standing in front of the steps, the flock appeared to grow larger and larger in numbers by the second, and a colossal collection of dragons were emerging from the direction that the initial ones were seen flying from.

Hiccup's head suddenly turned to the left and right, before flicking right back up to the sky, as the village of vikings didn't seem to have noticed the huge flock that was emerging, possibly due to how high they were in the sky. Hiccup's heart started to beat quicker and quicker, but suddenly, a specific dragon from the flock was flying lower, and it seemed like it was rushing through the wall of wind in order to make a landing onto Berk, as did another dragon, which was far behind it. Hiccup started to rush briefly back to the hall, but as he placed his foot onto the first layer of steps, he looked back up to the sky after hearing a gust of wind rush towards his direction, and he was stunned. As his back was facing the steps, the sheer image of a large dragon with a large figure standing right on the top of it as it was approaching his direction gave him relief, because he knew exactly who they were. This large dragon was bigger than Toothless, and it's head had two long curves going out from either side, with a shade of red amongst the top of them. It had four wings, two underneath and two at the top, which gave it the chance to form an 'X' shape with them.

It made a mighty thump onto the ground, and subsequently, the figure on top of it made a thumping collision with the ground after jumping off of the head of this dragon, as the dragon, or, in more common terms, Cloudjumper, let off a huge grunt. Valka herself didn't have the dragon thief costume that she used to wear, because it was deemed pointless for her to make any usage of it at this point. The large, frightening-looking female viking moved her long hair from her fringe, looking exhausted, but Cloudjumper, with his big, intimidating and rock-built presence looked like the exact opposite. Valka smiled at Hiccup as it was the first time in a couple of weeks that she had seen him. The ground around Hiccup's metal leg had such a collision with Cloudjump's weight that he could feel the metal take in the banging sensation. It was only brief, but it gave Hiccup a surprise in that area of his body. Valka walked up to Hiccup, looking relieved to see him in a supposedly-good form. Cloudjumper approached Hiccup's direction from Valka's left side, as the entire flock of dragons in the sky were noticeably moving back to the opposite direction that the initial ones were seen at, adapting (most likely) to the morning routine of all the dragons being away for a bit.

It also seemed to be the case that most of Berk had grown accustomed to these flocks of dragons, ever since Valka had came back to Berk, hence the mostly-ignoring reaction that she and Cloudjumper received upon their colossal landing. Valka looked to her right, as if she was expecting somebody to be there.

Hiccup wanted to get straight to the point, and he did just that.

"Mum, where on earth have you been? I uh...I've needed you..." Hiccup said, with Valka crossing her arms, laughing.

"Well son, remember when you told me about the exploration that you and your Night Fury always undertake? I just HAD to up the ante on it, by going as far as I could with Cloudjumper over here," she held onto his right curve that was coming from the side of his head, before moving her palm off of it, "to..to come across, potentially, a NEW Night Fury! I said to you that I'd be this long, let's not forget the easy things, right?" she chuckled.

"Well uh..I guess? but mum, there's so much you've missed...so much you could have witnessed...I uh.." Hiccup sighed before moving on, "I just think that it would have been a more efficient usage of your time to meet somebody I've recently found..."

"You've recently found? haha, is it some sort of creature, because the tone in which you said that made it sound that way-"

Suddenly, another large thump had echoed off of the ground, quite a small distance away from Valka and Cloudjumper as the two of them stood in front of Hiccup, who's back was facing the hall steps. This large thump came in the form of a familiar, green shaded dragon, who's body looked like there were two giant boulders stuffed inside it, and it had generated a reaction from the vikings working and patrolling in the village in the background; some placed their hands on their chests, due to initially being distracted with work, only for a loud banging sound to echo off the ground, and the size of the dragon who did it was to blame. This was a skull crusher, for sure.

And indeed, that was just who it was; Skullcrusher, and on his back was the former 'hostile' in which Hiccup had found him quite strange initially, due to never meeting him before, yet this old hostile had shown a glimpse of anger towards him. Those times were well in the past, and ever since, Eret has tried to at least get a good grasp of how riding a dragon works, and since Skullcrusher became his dragon, after the said dragon used to be Stoick's, he's gotten a whole new view on dragons, in contrast to the dragon-trapping personality he once held. Although the 6'4 viking looked extremely overwhelmed from the gigantic exploring extravaganza he's had with Valka and Cloudjumper, it'd be dumb not to say that he's relieved to finally be back on land. Cloudjumper moved over to Skullcrusher to interact with each other as Eret himself struggled to shake the cramp out of his legs. He slowly moved up to Hiccup, standing besides Valka.

"Thanks for telling me that a small test was actually thirteen days of struggling, care to play me any further, huh?" he said, in an accent that sounded fairly similar to Morgan's one, looking at Valka.

"Woah woah, hold on there, I uh, I know you've been through tough times, but just allow me to get to the point, will you?" Hiccup asked, as the sun was still rising up to the sky. He had his palms up towards Eret, as the large viking intended on getting his frustrations out on Valka.

"Go on son, what's on your mind then?" she asked, smirking slightly at Eret's struggles.

"I uh..." it was actually much harder than he had expected to try and deliver what's happened in words, so he briefly looked up towards the steps before looking back at both Valka and Eret. "You know what? just follow me...I want you to meet somebody, he'll tell you, I'm sure of it.." Hiccup conclusively stated, gesturing for both his mum and Eret to come up to the hall with him.

Valka, wanting to ensure that Hiccup was happy as he could possibly be, especially after what she put her family through when she didn't reveal herself after Cloudjumper took her away, took approval in the idea of following him. Eret also wanted to make up for his past, with his whole dragon-trapper alliance with Drago, so he too joined her in going up the steps to follow Hiccup. He seemed more reluctant to do so though, because of the struggle he's had to go through. Valka had offered Eret the opportunity for him to get used to flying on dragons on a constant basis, especially since he has Skullcrusher. She didn't tell him though that she was actually intending on taking him along through her hunt of finding more Night Furies so he could be of her assistance, which was why he was showing tons of reluctance here.

Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper both remained together, and it was ideal as well, because neither of them would actually be able to get inside the hall due to the muscle built upon their scales, or, that's what seems to be the case. Various vikings in the background kept their distance, because, although both dragons have shown to be kind and playful, one accidental slip onto a viking and that viking may as well dig his/her own grave, because they'd be crushed.

Morgan had sat back down on the table he and Hiccup sat at, just playing with his finger nails. He placed his thumb nail into his mouth to try and bite it off because it was long; a habit that he's always considered bad due to it potentially damaging his teeth, but when he doesn't have any form of a nail cutter, it's his only solution.

"Don't you get bored, just sitting there by yourself every day?" a member of the group of five vikings asked, as he swiftly moved his hair out of his fringe.

Morgan turned around to face the group as he was sat steadily on his chair.

"No, I sort of like it to be that way at times, because like...you know, you can think deep and that, whereas if you're talking constantly back and forth, you're not able to think straight"

The member who had asked Morgan the question slowly turned to face the other 4 vikings who were standing besides him near the door, as he had shown his teeth with a smile that implied that he was weirded out by Morgan's response. He chuckled briefly.

"I uh, I see..." he said, looking completely confused, as he rushed his group to get back to the table they were sat at.

Morgan used to be conscious of what people would think about him, but that was years ago, and as a result, the response that these vikings had just given him didn't phase him, and he continued to bite his nails.

The hall door suddenly opened, and Morgan was expecting Hiccup; indeed it was him, and as Morgan stood up off his chair, looking across the Great Hall briefly, at how empty it was, he looked back at Hiccup, but when he did, two unfamiliar faces joined him. Valka and Eret both stepped inside the hall after Hiccup, and Hiccup looked at Morgan as he approached him. Morgan moved away from the table nearer to the pillar that surrounded the middle of the hall.

"Oh uh, you're back" Morgan emitted, clearing his throat.

Hiccup nodded, but Morgan's voice and the style of his talk was completely different to what Valka was usually accustomed to, when it came to vikings. Morgan wasn't from around here, and she seemed to have realised this, but at the same time, it drew suspicion amongst her mind. Morgan looked at both Valka and Eret as the two of them saw a person who looked completely different for somebody who's supposedly a viking. His...his body build, his size, and just his face alone looked completely different, almost as if he came from another part of the world.

"Let me tell you," Valka said, pointing towards Morgan, who didn't recognise her in the slightest, "you sure aren't like any other viking I've ever seen before, do you happen to hold a name for yourself?"

Morgan was quite nervous, because Valka was HUGE. She is of course, the wife of the deceased Stoick, but Morgan didn't know that. She literally towered over him, and for the first time in a while, he felt pretty afraid.

"I'm uh, I'm Morgan"

Eret suddenly stumbled upon Valka's side, and, being slightly taller than Valka, he too dwarfed Morgan in his height. Morgan took a few steps back at the sight of the muscular viking, who looked incredibly threatening.

"I don't like the look of this one, Hiccup?" Eret said, turning to face Hiccup, who was nervous about the reaction Morgan would give. 'He seems quite suspicious to me, you know? where did you find him? is he meant to be an undercover member for Drago?"

"Nonononon, listen," Morgan said, instantly panicking at the accusation of him being an associate of Drago. "I'm not, why would I want to support the guy who want's to practically kill all the dragons? I'm Morgan, I come from Great Britain, not ONCE have I lent any sort of dialogue towards Drago, and I don't intend to at all costs"

"How do you know him, then? Great Britain? what even is that? the name of the tribe you're hiding?"

"Right right, enough" Valka said, stepping in front of Eret, who was clearly getting ahead of himself; he's trying to make up for his past status as a dragon trapper, and Morgan to him was so out-of-place looking that it begged the question to him if he was secretly gathering information for Drago. "Listen, he's clearly a kid, and uh, Hiccup, you said he had something to say, right?" she asked, turning towards Hiccup.

Hiccup moved over towards Morgan as he walked further into the hall. Morgan kept his arms crossed, so he'd look more manly, because it seems like Valka is condescending him a bit, and if there's one thing Morgan hates, it's being spoken to like a little child.

"He uh, he nearly got killed by Tuff, and in the end, it uh, haha, it came down to Tuff dying, wasn't it, Morgan?" Hiccup asked, with Morgan keeping his mouth shut. He was sweating in every angle of his body.

"I..I still think he's dodgy, he doesn't talk like the rest of us, and in fact, he sounds somewhat like me, so surely, he must come from Drago's men?" Eret said, raising his eyebrow.

"Cut it out, you're probably making him upset in side, have some compassion for the others. Look, we're sorry that we came across as bullies, and I'll admit, I did think that you looked rather different to uh...the other vikings around here, but I've put that aside me" she gestured for him to walk over to her and Eret, but Morgan looked at Hiccup as he was once again sweating amongst his body.

'I'll, I'll leave it to Hiccup, thanks" Morgan blatantly said. "Uh, Hiccup, I actually left something back in my hut, so I'm just uh, I'm just gonna go and get it right now, alright?" he said, with Hiccup surprised at Morgan's resistance to talk to them both.

Morgan simply cut his way through Valka and Eret to walk to the hall door and open it with speed, rapidly walking out of it. He absolutely DESPISES getting patronised, which was what Valka had just did. It was apart of her personality, though. She doesn't want to upset people with what she says, so she tries to be as sincere and genuine and kind as possible. Eret, for whatever reason, seems to find Morgan odd, due to how he talks and how he looks.

"Uh guys, I don't think you made him feel any better about himself" Hiccup said, raising his shoulders in a questionable fashion towards Valka and Eret.

The three of them went to sit down at a table, as everyone else from the village were expected to finally arrive at the hall, but Morgan would be in for a cloud jumping, and a skull crushing surprise the minute he gets off of the hall steps.

 **Valka had took Eret with her on her journey, and Eret clearly didn't enjoy it, but now, he's got a new top thought in his mind; Morgan possibly being a supporter of Drago due to how he talks, his looks, and his build. Valka on the other hand, despite initially suspecting Morgan, seems to have seen him as nothing more than a harmless little guy, which doesn't go well within Morgan's books, because it's patronising. How will Morgan cope with meeting two of the biggest vikings, and most importantly, the biggest dragons he'll ever see in a moment; Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher?**


	4. Colossal scare

**RECAP: Valka and Eret had both explored the outer lands beyond Berk for weeks, and it's only now that they've just came back; meeting Morgan didn't seem to phase Valka, but Eret had some unsettling feelings regarding him.**

Morgan had stood in front of the hall door from the outside, contemplating whether or not he had just overreacted. He wasn't angry, he just doesn't like being patronised, which was why he did what he just did. He didn't want to face being spoken to like a little child again, so he looked straight ahead to see the descending steps from the hall back down to the village. But then, he remembered something. The whole reason why Hiccup had went out here in the first place was to check for another potential dragon attack, since Morgan himself had claimed to see flocks in numbers that were deemed threatening. As more and more vikings were emerging from the village to get towards the hall steps, Morgan quickly looked up at the sky to answer his own question, whilst the sun had tried all it's efforts to blind his eyeballs. There were no longer any flocks, so clearly, the two people he's just met, perhaps they were the leaders of that particular flock?

For clarification, Morgan's watched the first HTTYD film, but he's only watched clips of the second one, so Valka and Eret, and all the new dragons in that one aren't familiar to him, which is why he'll be in for a huge shock when he sees the gigantic combination of Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher; Number one, he's simply too high up on the steps to see them below, and number two, he's keeping his eyes on the sky just to ensure that his guess was a correct guess about those two large vikings being the cause for the flock he had seen before. He took cautious walks down the steps as he hesitated at each one, wondering if he should just give it another try at getting to know those large vikings inside the hall. After what he's put Berk and it's dragons through with the whole death fraud thing when it came to hiding from Tuffnut, he didn't want to spark anymore events, which was the main cause of his entire hesitation to walk down back to the village from the hall door.

More and more vikings were piling up in a semi-group near the bottom of the steps, but there was a good reason; the two large dragons standing right near the steps in front of them, but most of the vikings slowly slid their way around them. As Berk was finally waking up, Morgan realised that he should make a final decision in a matter of seconds; should he now turn to go back to the hall, or just continue to walk down to the village? his brain instantly confirmed his intention to just not go back to the hall for the rest of the day until the evening, so there was no stopping for him. He didn't want to get in the way of all those vikings down there, who noticeably want to get to the hall, and he didn't want to waste his time.

Finally, he got towards the bottom part of the steps where the ground floor of the island of Berk was touching them, and Morgan seemed pretty chilled out. As he looked around the surrounding scenery in front of him as he neared exiting the steps, his heart dropped, as if ten weights had suddenly been dumped upon it.

They didn't notice him, but Morgan certainly noticed THEM; a large, thick collection of green scales, combined with the redness of the temple, there was a dragon who's body looked like it could ram the entire continent of Europe, which was Skullcrusher. But that wasn't all, far from it. Morgan stood as still as a statue near the lowest point of the steps he could possibly be at as he also noticed another colossal dragon; curves from both sides of it's head, with a shade of red amongst the top of those curves; it's wings were in a formation that Morgan had never seen before; they were able to create an 'X' shape. It's grey shading amongst it's giant neck made it look all the more intimidating. The worst thing of all for Morgan, was the fact that these were the biggest, most dangerous, rocky-built, colossally sized dragons he had ever seen, and he was extremely confused and scared; confused because when he was watching HTTYD back at home, never before had he seen these on his screen (because he's hardly touched the second film) and the fact that they're so big, it made Morgan wonder whether or not Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher are both miniature versions of the Red Death. He was shivering, absolutely shivering, and he felt like he needed to let one off at the loo. Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper were playing with each other, but slowly, because the massive weight of their bodies might move too fast to the point that they could cause severe damage to somebody by accident, and they too acknowledged that. What Morgan doesn't know however, is that although Cloudjumper isn't as playful as Toothless, and is more serious than the Night Fury, he's still a kind dragon. He also doesn't know that Skullcrusher is also gentle, but is rather stubborn. Both of them are playful, but visually, Morgan saw none of that.

"T-They fucking look like on-land whales..." he whispered in his voice, as he slowly touched the grass in front of the steps with his feet.

Morgan panicked, as the two of them were still playing, but he didn't want to risk getting close to them. He didn't know where the other guys were, such as Snotlout, Astrid, so on. Nor did he know where the dragons he knew were; Toothless, so on. He scrabbled his eyes across the ground in front of him, as the other vikings in the background noticed Morgan curling his feet in, as they quickly noticed that he was scared. There were already some vikings walking up from where Morgan was standing, and they were casually doing so; just walking past these two beasts like they're not there, but Morgan wasn't brave, at all. He's a viking, but he's got his fears, and giant creatures of these widths and heights are one of them. He quickly noticed a small pebble, situated right besides the first step of the stone stairs up to the hall. He picked it up as the two dragons let off playful sounds and sighs. He had to do what he was about to do; it looked silly from the eyes of the vikings nearby, and those going up to the hall, but he didn't care, he wanted to defend himself.

Morgan placed two fingers into his mouth and blew a loud whistle, catching the attention of both Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher. The two of them let off brief grunts before their eyes had turned to somebody who looked completely different from the ordinary viking.

"LOOK AT THIS!" Morgan yelled, catching the attention of every viking standing within a close distance, even though he intended on it only catching the attention of the two giant dragons.

Morgan pointed at the pebble in his hand, before throwing it off into the left direction, which caught the eyes of both Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher. Then, as they looked briefly at the flying pebble, Morgan took off into the opposite direction, just yelling out some final phrases, which also caught the attention of the two dragons. They were utterly confused, and Cloudjumper looked confused the most.

"OKAY, OKAYY, OUT OF MY WAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" Morgan yelled in a stretchy fashion, just running off into the village with his knees moving up and down in a rapid fashion. There were a couple of vikings standing near where he was running, but he was more than happy to yell that out even if they weren't directly within his path, because of his panic.

Cloudjumper looked at Skullcrusher, and they both tilted their heads at each other in confusion; the person they just saw was clearly scared of them, and they seemed to have acknowledged that, but, they weren't going to bother at all in following him at this point. There was plenty of intrigue in their minds about who he is, because, as mentioned before, he looks completely different to the vikings they're usually accustomed to, and they even used their ears to identify a completely different style of talk as he yelled just now. They were definitely going to try and see him again, but Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher weren't as easily caught on on things like that as the other dragons typically are, so they just resorted to interacting with each other and playing with each other again near the steps up to the hall.

As Morgan continued his run, he kept looking back behind himself as the sweat was starting to generate from his head. The vikings he ran past had easily recognised him, but they were baffled. Surely, Morgan's became brave? clearly not, and they too realised it. As some were patrolling the island, carrying resources, they were laughing as Morgan was running, but they didn't realise that he was actually running from two gigantic dragons who he considers to be intimidating. You'd think that Morgan would be scared of a Night Fury considering it's the most powerful and dangerous dragon going, but when you look at Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher, they both dwarf Toothless in size, despite not being as powerful. It's one thing to actually see them in person. From the moment Morgan saw Cloudjumper's grey and red scaly body and curves and wings, he instantly had that fight-or-flight sensation, and the same goes for Skullcrusher, who was literally like a giant green boulder.

Gustav himself had managed to find a hut to live in on Berk after he had came back here from being at the edge all the time, and especially after making Morgan reveal himself, so it wasn't any surprise really that as Morgan was nearing his hut at the edge of the island, Gustav was standing near it, noticing that it was completely and utterly empty. Morgan kept running and running, but as soon as he saw Gustav near the hut, he stopped, and was panting incredibly heavily as the vikings in the background looked confused at Morgan's sweaty state.

Gustav had initially knocked on for Morgan, so obviously he was waiting for him to open the door, thinking that he was inside the hut. It caught Gustav by surprise after he had seen Morgan, as he looked like he had just took part in a running competition.

"Woah, what's up with you?" Gustav asked, moving away from Morgan's hut over to Morgan himself.

"Oh Gustav, I've just seen two incredibly gigantic dragons, like...I'm talking this big..." he made a size expression with his palms, stretching his arms out as wide as he possibly could.

"Where? I thought you said you've got confidence around here?"

"I know, but these...these BEASTS...I've never seen them before, one had like...green thick skin but a red head, and the other one was grey all over...it's head had these...wide...long curves and they were red at the top, as well as different other red-spiky thingies from it's head, and it had FOUR wings...oh Gustav, you could of told me there were more dragons I should of known about?"

"I'll go and see for myself then, how about that?" Gustav offered, gesturing for Morgan to join him at the hall.

"I've uh, I've already eaten, you do what you want, I just need to not see them again"

"Are you absolutely sure you're not just seeing things? it sounds like to me you're overthinking things again, which you always do. You did the same thing when you first met Fanghook"

"I'm absolutely certain, Gustav. Please, just go there and see if they're still there. I wanted to leave anyway because Hiccup's brought back a couple of big vikings, in which one of them seems to find me suspicious, and the other one was quite condescending...I...I don't want to see what I've just had to run from, Gustav.."

Gustav nodded, willing to accept Morgan's stance on whatever he had just seen. He was intrigued to know who these 'couple of big vikings' that Morgan mentions are. Morgan's forehead looked incredibly shiny, as his face was itchy from all of the sweat. He looked out at the clear view of the ocean from his hut as Gustav had set off for the hall, intending on seeing what Morgan's talking about.

"DON'T GET CRUSHED!" Morgan yelled, as Gustav was quickly moving further into the distance into the village.

Before Morgan woke up on Berk, it would of been ideal for him to have watched the second movie, wouldn't it?

**BACK IN THE HALL WITH HICCUP, VALKA AND ERET**

Throughout the minutes that have passed, since Morgan had exited the hall, Hiccup had just finished discussing his intention to put an end to the independent fears he's had which have led to him having sleepless nights, an idea that he thought of the night before this morning, if you recall. He's discussed it with his mother, Valka, and Eret.

"And mum, that's just how I've been feeling...ever since that's happened, I just...I just don't know how I'm gonna be able to cope by myself in the future, if I failed to handle Morgan's situation with efficiency...so uh, that's why I've came up with what I've just said..." Hiccup said, as Valka and Eret were both sat opposite him on a table near the wall of the hall.

Valka was incredibly stunned by Hiccup's solution to tackling the independent fears he's gone through ever since he failed to get a stable grip on Tuffnut's rivalry with Morgan. She looked at him as if he was stupid, and this was especially the case with Eret, who's had to back Hiccup up in the past in regards to the topic of the solution.

"Well son uh...I guess I'll support you through all of that, but is it really sensible? surely we can find another way, a less...riskier way of doing it?" Valka insisted, planting her tough arms on the table.

"I'm determined to go through with it, it seems like the only way I'll be able to stop feeling afraid and uncertain about myself..." Hiccup firmly concluded.

"Very well, you'll have my backing throughout the entire session of it..."

"And I thought you couldn't make things worse, what with that Drago supporter out and about.." Eret said, but Valka turned to him in an angry fashion, so he instantly shut up.

"I'll uh...I'll explain to everybody on the island about it, mum, later tonight. Thank you..." Hiccup said, as the hall door suddenly opened; the vikings were finally starting to enter it, as they usually do, for their breakfast.

"Hiccup," Valka chuckled, "you make odd suggestions, but you're my son, you don't need to thank me..." she smiled, with Hiccup smiling back.

As Astrid and the rest were finally emerging from their huts to the hall, as shown perhaps by all of these vikings suddenly entering the hall, there's a little detail you need to know about what Hiccup has just proposed to his mum, and reluctantly, Eret; he said it all quietly, because the group of 5 vikings were still in the corner, after returning to it, so they wouldn't be able to hear what he has to say. It's something risky, according to Valka, and something that'll make things worse, according to Eret. The question is, what was it?

 **Hiccup's fears of being able to cope as chief with independence have led him to finally revealing his grand solution, a solution which is perhaps overkill once you find out what it is, but ultimately, it'll cure Hiccup's dreadful thoughts, and the thought of losing Toothless for the entire 'independent' atmosphere to occur. Morgan's seen two new gigantic dragons he's clearly unfamiliar with, and it's scarred a new fear onto his brain; the two dragons themselves. The money question is, what actually is the 'solution' that Hiccup's spoken about vaguely?**


	5. Working intentions

**RECAP: Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher were both in for an unexpected sight, as Morgan, for the first time ever, had came across them in front of the hall. In an instant image of them, he had ran off back to his hut, due to how colossal in size they are.**

Morgan's managed to calm himself down, but the amount of stress that he's developed from seeing those two gigantic dragons was as severe as it was compared to his first few days on Berk when it came to meeting the other dragons, and the vikings, but due to his confidence, he has been able to reduce his stress at a quicker pace. You just really don't expect things you've seen on a constant basis to actually be scarier than you thought when it comes to seeing them in person, which is ironic to say, because this is the first time Morgan has seen Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper. The same can be said for Valka and Eret.

He was resting his right shoulder against his hut, with his back facing the edge of the island in which the body of water was situated. He was like a statue who had been attached to the hut, because he hardly made any movements. He was however, looking across at the various vikings in the village patrolling, carrying resources, and so on. Gustav was long off towards the hall after Morgan himself had asked him to check to see if those two colossal dragons were still there. It's pretty safe to assume at this point that out of everyone, Morgan's relationship tree seems to be the closest to both Gustav and Snotlout. It looked as if Fishlegs was within it, but they haven't really spoken with each other throughout the passing weeks.

Morgan slowly ascended his shoulder off his hut, standing straight again besides it. As the helmet's weight firmly gripped itself around the top of his head for so long to the point that he couldn't even feel it, Morgan wanted to do something that he hasn't managed to do; actually contribute to Berk itself. Given the fact that it's still morning, and no dragons were about as a result, it seemed smart to actually get given a job to do now rather than later. He'd always feel bad about himself if he just stood there, getting distracted with something fun all day, rather than paying his end of the working bargain. Plus, if he works, the shock of seeing two intimidating, rocky built dragons will gradually fade out of his brain, and then he'll forget that he had even encountered them. In hindsight, Morgan thought that he had overreacted with the unnecessary yelling, but the running part certainly wasn't that for him. It was natural for him to do so, because he felt threatened.

Morgan walked over towards a viking carrying a log as his mostly-brown and dark clothing had mixed in the colouration. Morgan's dark-green skulled viking fluffy shirt seemed incredibly different to the typical viking you'd see on this island, but he wasn't really concerned with that. He intended on asking this viking to get a task to do whilst everything is peaceful and quiet. Going back to the hall wasn't on his mind, because he's had his breakfast, and also, he'd be condescended. As he approached this slim viking, who was the same height as him, Morgan felt pretty passionate about wanting to work.

"Hey man" Morgan said, greeting the carrying viking.

"Oh uh, hi there" he responded, sounding as if he's in a hurry. He had a log in his two palms, so it seemed obvious as to why.

"Do you know where you go to do what you're doing?"

The young-looking viking looked confused, not understanding what Morgan was referring to.

"Doing what? ohhh, you mean this?" the viking asked, suddenly catching on.

"Yeah yeah, because I've been just..standing here for the past minute or so, and I just want something to do with myself.."

The young viking, who lowered his filled hands to his waist level, nodded at Morgan's passion.

"This isn't something you have to ask to do, because all it is is just carrying something around, haha" he chuckled, "but if you really want to, you wanna talk to Gobber, you know, the big one, and he's typically in the Barn most of the time"

Morgan sighed at having to walk to the Barn, which led him to the possibility of just carrying a resource around without asking.

"I'm assuming that at this time of the day, it's the easiest to do something like that, huh?" Morgan said, briefly pointing to the log.

"Depends really, even when the reptiles are out and about, we never really get a catch of them. They're just doin' their own thing whilst we're doing our own thing. Pretty easy if you ask me, considering about half of the time we feel isolated from the fact that nobody outside of what we do talks to us for most of the day" he insisted. "But yeah, hey, if you wanna do huntin', fishin', or some other thing, you can go to Gobber for those as well"

At this point, Morgan only wanted to do what this viking is doing. The last time he tried fishing was at the cove with Hiccup, and he snapped the line when he tried it. Hunting he can't do, because he hates seeing animals killed, even though it's a food source for everyone on Berk.

"Right, thanks for that, I'll go and see him now" Morgan said, nodding towards him.

"Not a problem, perhaps I'll see you along the way soon"

"Perhaps" Morgan said, before walking off.

The viking he had just spoken to started walking away with the log in his grasp, leaving Morgan to decide the path for himself and his potential working duty. He did of course, want to eliminate the horrific thought of two threatening-looking dragons from his brain, and he also wanted a breather after being condescended to and accused by Valka and Eret respectively. It was a typical routine for the vikings of Berk that do these tasks to patrol the island and carry things around, so if he really wanted to fit in, then he felt that this would be the way to go about it. He suddenly felt passionate, looking like he had about ten teaspoons of sugar, and concluded that he will indeed be working. It's just the walking to the Barn part that puts him off a bit.

After standing aimlessly near the edge again after walking back near it from talking to that worker viking, Morgan started elevating his feet off the ground to walk into the village with the intent of getting to the Barn, and whilst he did this, he decided that he should perhaps consider what type of dragon he'll want to train. It's something every viking want's to do, but something the majority of them have little success in doing. Morgan, having experienced the dragons in person, feels like he'll be able to successfully undergo the process, but he'll need a good trainer. For somebody like Morgan, who's never even touched the surface of such a training, and has only seen it from a screen, it'll be much harder for the trainer to get it done with him, and Morgan acknowledged this. If you stick at it, you'll get it done. He was starting to walk past various viking huts as some of the vikings patrolled the island, and there were also some in groups. The village, when looking at it from the point Morgan's at, was more packed than before, signifying that possibly, the main vikings like Astrid and Snotlout are all amongst these packs, going towards the hall for their breakfast, or that they're already there. Given the fact that there was more mumbling from more directions to be heard, it was clear that most, if not all the vikings had finally woken up, but man, despite being here for more than a week now, it still felt weird seeing no dragons at all for Morgan.

He continued to walk past the dragon-coloured huts that were scattered amongst the plain wooden ones within the old-styled atmosphere of the village as he completely forgot about Gustav's presence earlier, in which Morgan himself had asked him to go and check near the hall to see if Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher were still there. Just thinking about what type of dragon he wanted to train alone made for a clear brain already.

He was thinking along the lines of a species similar to Toothless, but if that was to be the case, then it'd require a hefty amount of training. If he want's one similar to Toothless, and this is something Morgan knows, it'll probably be a highly complex session because of the fact that any dragon species similar to a Night Fury would probably be at the same level of power and strength, and Toothless holds many abilities. This put him off, and instead, his brain brightened up at the idea of a Monstrous Nightmare, one that specifically holds a personality similar to Fanghook, and less of Hookfang's one. But as Morgan was thinking about this, he begged the question to himself in his head, _Where on earth am I gonna find a third Monstrous Nightmare?_ so that again stopped him from the prospect. Meatlug wasn't really rated in his books, so he didn't think about that. He was wondering whether or not the species of Stormfly would make for a good dragon. It was a really hard decision to make, much harder than Morgan had thought.

Clearly, everyone, including Gustav, had filled the hall, because as Morgan was walking and thinking, the sound of mumbling across the rather-engaging island of Berk decreased, as well as the number of people, in contrast to the collection of groups he had seen just now. It was convenient as well, given that Morgan had now arrived at the Barn itself. As his eyes caught onto the building of the Barn itself, in which the penned in-sheep were behind it on the rocky and bumpy surfaces that followed it's area within the fences, he increased his walking speed, as the magnificent cliffs of Berk were exposed from the slightly-open-from-huts part of this particular spot. Once he got to the barn, Morgan slowly stood in front of the door and pushed it forwards. He slowly stepped in side the building, only to see that Gobber, as a matter of fact, wasn't here at all.

"You've got to be joking me..." Morgan mumbled, before instantly walking back out.

His brief eyesight of the inside of the Barn building of Berk caught two stacks of wooden buckets on a table, as well as some wool pieces amongst the floor. He didn't have time to react though, because of how quickly he made the exit at the sight of Gobber not being there.

As he stepped out in front of the open door, he started interrogating to himself, as his eyes swept across the various huts nearby, if he should just patrol the island, until Gobber gets back here. It'll give him something to do, and if anybody ever asks him why he's just aimlessly wandering around, then he'll be able to justify it. He was really into that prospect, even more so when he considered that as he patrols, he could assist some of the worker vikings all around the island as well. He wasn't worried about when the dragons get back, because that one viking he had spoken to had said that they hardly pay any attention to them when they work. But one thing that's stuck in Morgan's mind throughout the idea of working is that if he sees Cloudjumper or Skullcrusher again, he'll either try to ignore them, but if they get close, then he'll naturally rapidly move away to create some distance between himself and them.

Morgan rubbed his forehead briefly as an itching sensation could be felt, and he started his patrolling journey, walking from the Barn building to god knows where. Perhaps to the forest and the cove? that wouldn't really be sensible, given that nobody really goes there. Perhaps, as he patrols, he could try and ask everyone how they're doing? he doesn't really understand what vikings get out of just blatantly patrolling, because it's not as if there's any danger, due to Berk being all about peace, and stronger than ever, after the events with Drago. He basically said whatever in his brain, and went ahead with his intentions to do the patrolling. He'll be able to think about what dragons he could train again, too. He's completely forgotten about Gustav, as well.

 **Following Morgan's encounter with both Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper, he asked Gustav to check that area where he had seen them, but Gustav was actually intending to go into the hall anyways for his breakfast. Now, Morgan's actually wanting to work, and make himself feel useful, and he's acknowledged that now is the perfect time to do it, given the fact that the dragons aren't around in the mornings, well, except for Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper. Taking on patrolling, what will he actually accomplish in it, as everyone, during all of this, had finally entered the hall?**


	6. Morning mumble

**RECAP: Morgan's brief objective of finding work to do to get rid of his fears didn't go as planned, due to Gobber not being at the Barn. One thing he was told however, was that he could just do something without having to ask, which seems to be the path he's now taking.**

Whilst Morgan did his own thing, such as walking to the barn only to see that Gobber wasn't actually there, to patrolling the island afterwards, everyone had filled the hall. Morgan and Hiccup both arrived there earlier on, but you'd think that everyone else, Astrid especially, would join them on that timing, but perhaps everyone was just a bit more...tired? it was odd to see. But nonetheless, there were voices coming from every corner as a gigantic collection of vikings had sat across all the tables, with some tables being near the big wooden pillar, and it definitely felt like a regular day on Berk; peace was at it's highest, morales were high, and ever since Valka and Eret had came back, along with Valka's flock of dragons and Cloudjumper, along with Skullcrusher, there seemed to be an attention focus towards the two of them.

Gustav ultimately didn't understand the fuss that Morgan had made of the two dragons he had seen, because when Gustav himself got towards the hall, he instantly knew that the two of them were neutral dragons, and that they wouldn't pose a single threat. One other thing Gustav did after this was carefully walk past them to get into the hall so he could eat his breakfast, not bothering to get back to Morgan, which would probably be okay on Morgan's part, because as we speak, he's currently patrolling and keeping himself distracted. When Gustav initially saw them in front of the hall, all they did was look at him with neutrality, and Gustav himself has a dragon, so he isn't going to be afraid of any of them. He had Morgan in his thoughts the entire time he was within their vicinity near the hall steps.

You're probably going to ask the question, 'why is he afraid? he's seen the dragons already?' and yes, Morgan has indeed seen them, but the size of them both, and the fact that they were together, made for a brand new aspect of fear to emerge within his lungs. Seeing dragons after coming from a world in which they were originally known as fictional creatures was hard enough to get used to, but when you have two dragons like Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher, both in widths and heights that Morgan has never seen before from the dragons he's already seen, you'll understand what it feels like. The formation of Cloudjumper, and the absolute width of Skullcrusher made Morgan trigger a feeling of being under threat. In comparison to the original dragons, these ones are towers, and ones that Morgan has never really seen on the screen, which has caused him to not know their names and so on.

Gustav, Snotlout, Astrid, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Eret, Valka and Ruffnut were all sat on the same long table that was situated near the back of the hall. Hiccup had moved away from the table he sat at, as did Valka and Eret, so there'd be more space for the other guys to sit with them. Gustav and Snotlout were at the far right of the table, both sitting together. This was the order in which they all sat across the table; Fishlegs, Gobber, Valka, Hiccup, Astrid, Eret, Ruffnut, Gustav and Snotlout. From this long table on the upper part of the hall, where the entire inside was in the most viking-style possible, with big torches amongst the walls, they got a good view of the rest of the vikings on the tables in front of them, as all those vikings sat down in large groups for the morning.

"Is he still that way?" Snotlout interrogated, holding his hands in a circular formation on the wooden table as he sat next to Gustav.

"You've gotta give him some slack, Snotlout. I will admit, they're pretty big, although I'm not entirely sure if that was what made him run away.." Gustav said, referring to Morgan.

"So you're telling me...after nearly being killed, to saving himself, to riding on Toothless, to seeing all our dragons...you're saying that he's still afraid?"

"Like I said, he genuinely has never seen dragons of those types before.."

Snotlout liked Morgan, but it baffled him that after two weeks, he's still showing signs of being afraid of the Berk dragons.

"We walked past Cloudjumper and that other one with ease, though?"

Valka was too distracted with talking to Hiccup and Astrid to hear Snotlout's mentioning of her dragon's name, but the mumbling voices across the Great Hall also contributed to her being unable to hear him and Gustav talk specifically about Cloudjumper.

"Cloudjumper? oh yeah, that's his name isn't it?" Gustav said, briefly looking to the direction of his right shoulder, before swizzing his head back to Snotlout.

"Get with the game, of course it is. Let me tell you, it's completely conceivable for me to think that you're not as knowledgeable as I am"

Gustav shrugged his shoulders, letting of a small chuckle. Snotlout had made it sound like Gustav was upset at the fact that he has less information in his brain than him, but Gustav honestly didn't think of it as nothing more than a minimal dig. Snotlout had took his bowl into his grasp and started finishing off the final contents of it.

"That came into play when I brought him back after you thought he had long passed, huh?"

Snotlout had suddenly choked on the milk, before rapidly placing the bowl down with a big collision from it slipping out of his palms. Because he was sat at the very end of the table, along with the loud mixture of voices across the hall, it didn't hook the attention of anybody else on the table. He coughed, punching his chest briefly, before wiping his entire mouth with his arm. He pointed at Gustav whilst trying to mutter a response.

"Yeah, but you...he..he was still...ARGH!" he moaned, unable to defend himself from Gustav's comment, because the reality is, he truly did think that Morgan had died, yet it was Gustav who knew all along that he wasn't, especially during the night of the commemoration. He slowly moved his arm back down to his side after pointing at Gustav.

"That's what I thought" Gustav cockily spouted, before he too started finishing off the contents of his bowl.

Valka was the main focus of the attention on the same table, not including Snotlout and Gustav, who were just doing their own thing. She had spoken about how she and Eret went about doing their exploration, to the struggles they faced, to what she specifically had expected to encounter during the exploration.

"But son, you gave me the courage to just...go and find out for myself, possibly, if there were more Night Furies out there. We explored with sleepless nights, as a matter of fact, did we even have any sort of rest throughout the fun, Eret?" she yelled, moving her face forwards so she could see Eret, who was situated two chairs away from her to her left.

Eret had rested his arms on the table the entire time as he placed his left leg onto his right one in a curled shape, resting it. He was simply exhausted with what Valka had put him through. He wanted to redeem himself, not tire himself out, which was exactly what he got from reluctantly going with Valka on her mission to find that second Night Fury.

"You played me, Valka, you played me, and now look at me, I feel like I've had every part of my insides sucked out of me...thanks to YOU forcing me to stay awake for all of those nights of flying. Where's my compassion? I don't even think I can recall when we had any sort of resting times because of how brief they were" he moaned, grunting afterwards.

Valka let off quite a loud laugh, as her shoulders briefly moved up and down, before sitting back.

As everyone on the long table on the upper part of the hall along with the vikings on the other tables had mumbled amongst themselves,as the ignited flames of the torches on the hall walls were swaying in one direction, everything seemed normal; vikings were readying themselves for their daily tasks, some were readying themselves to go on their dragons, and some were readying themselves to just generally do what they typically do. It wasn't uncommon for you to see a good portion of Berk vikings wandering across the island as a way to patrol. But as they were all finishing up their breakfast, and as Hiccup and the rest were finishing up, there was a loud, thumping and monstrous sound that had echoed from the direction of the hall door.

 **RAAAARGHHH**

Only half of the vikings in total in the hall had heard it, whilst everyone on the long table at the back of the hall heard it. Valka instantly knew who it was, and since Cloudjumper was out there with Skullcrusher, it seemed obvious as to why they had just heard such an earthquake-like roar.

"WO-woah...what was that?" Fishlegs shivered, drinking his milk in a slower fashion, masked with an enduring frown expression due to what he had just heard.

Gobber turned to Fishlegs as his big blonde mustache had managed to sit on the table due to how long it was.

"I was about to be headin' back, but would you wanna come and find out with me?" he said, slowly moving backwards in his chair to stand up, taking his mustache off the table.

"Oh uh...I'm just hanging out in here, haha, yeah no, I'll be alright here" Fishlegs said,in a somewhat stuttering fashion.

The roar sounded extremely threatening, and if there's one thing Fishlegs despises, it's indeed threatening things.

"Blimey Fishlegs, woulda thought that you'd hold the courage since you reacted as such, but oh well"

Fishlegs couldn't paint the picture of himself confronting whatever it was out there. The size of Cloudjumper's vocals made for a roar that sounded like no dragon he's ever heard before.

"No no, I mean, that roar sounded really really aggressive and uh.." he stopped talking before the glorious voice of Valka had overtook him, after overhearing the mentioning of the roar.

"Don't be alarmed" she chuckled, showing off her teeth in a smile towards Fishlegs, nodding as she made the claim that it was simply Cloudjumper, her dragon. As she said this, she raised her arm up in a gesture you'd naturally do without realising when talking.

Fishlegs was slightly calmed from her statement, but he still had uncertainty surrounding his lungs. Gobber had slowly stood up during the time that Valka had briefly spoken to Fishlegs.

"Well then, I best be headin off, got a thing or two to be doing, I'll catch you all later" he said, slowly walking away from the table towards the door.

"Bye" Fishlegs muttered, in the most concealing-sounding voice of history. It sounded like a snake's hiss, and rightfully so, due to Fishlegs still being unsure about what was outside.

Everyone else had sent their own form of goodbye towards Gobber, with the large viking walking amongst the filled tables of the woodly walled, lightened up, stone-floor hall. In contrast to the night of the first ever Snoggletog years ago, the hall was table-rich, and this meant that more vikings were able to actually sit down, rather than standing up all the time. This is also contrasting the commemoration, in which all the tables were deliberately removed to create that exact feeling of Snoggletog.

Valka turned towards Fishlegs, in which a gap between them was created after Gobber had made his departure.

"Are you feeling alright, Fishlegs? you're looking rather...rather upset? what's on your mind?" she said, sounding incredibly supportive.

Fishlegs looked up off the table in front of him towards Valka, who looked invested in what he had to say as a response. He shrugged his large shoulders.

"Nothin, yeaah, I'm fine, haha" he said, placing a thumb up from his left hand towards her.

"I just hope that you aren't going to be-"

"Uh, mum?" Hiccup muttered, catching Valka's attention directly from Fishlegs, who didn't seem to be phased by Hiccup taking her focus from him. He let off a sigh before looking back down at his empty bowl.

Valka looked at Hiccup, who looked a bit concerned.

"I uh...I just hope that what I've told you isn't like a curveball or anything, you know, if it's overkill or..." Valka embarked upon an instant response as soon as he brought the secretive topic back up.

"Hiccup, I'll always support you, don't think for a second that I'm going to disagree with you, because it's your decision. If you've been having all of these thoughts that you've spoke about, then by all means, go ahead and do what you feel is necessary, because it's not just me on your side, son.." She rested a palm onto his shoulder, before continuing on, "You'll have Cloudjumper, everyone here especially, and the other dragons on your side..." she pointed off into the air as she was reassuring him with the support.

"Support for what?" Astrid muttered, with Valka slowly taking her hand off of Hiccup's shoulder.

"Oh uh, it's something quite drastic, Astrid. I'll tell you about it when it get's nearer to the time that I make it official.." Hiccup said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I'd rather be aware of what's happening between you two, instead of being completely concealed from it" Astrid stated, sounding quite firm.

"I uh...I've just been feeling down about my capabilities ever since a specific thing...oh, you know what Astrid? I'll tell you about it later, I just need time to relax and to not continue to dive into those thoughts any further.."

Astrid wasn't pleased with the fact that he was refusing to tell her in specific detail what he was going to announce, but she had enough heart to let it pass.

"I personally think it's good on him if he told you at a time when it's all empty, where you can't even hear the tiniest of sounds.." Valka suggested, looking down at the table.

"Hiccup, it better be worth the wait when you tell me" Astrid said, placing one hand onto her bowl on the table, despite the fact that it was empty. It was probably done without her realising.

Hiccup didn't react but instead he shrugged his shoulders, with those dreadful thoughts that led him to making the decision he's spoken about to Valka continuing to get into his head.

Ruffnut, who was sat next to Eret, was coping, to say the least. It was really weird for her, and pretty hard, to accept the true reality of Tuffnut being dead. It was something that she thought, after his actions, she'd be able to get over, but it's much harder to walk the walk than it is to talk the talk. She didn't have a companion anymore, nor did she have somebody she could mess around with, and as a result, she came across as being out of place. However, everyone has still stood by her side, especially Hiccup, when it came to gatherings and so on.

Eret himself had noticed the absence of Tuffnut, as he rested himself in a position that smoothed all of the pain out from his legs. As some of the vikings in the hall were leaving it to get started on their daily tasks and jobs, like fishing, hunting, and so on, he turned to face Ruffnut, with his brain only acknowledging the absence now.

"Hey Ruff, I uh, you never told me that Tuff didn't like coming here? what's he done this time?" he said, sounding more neutral with her than he's ever been before.

Reluctantly, Ruffnut faced Eret, the man who's face instantly made her feel happy. It was strange that she reluctantly faced him, due to the fact that she still has feelings for him, but again, certain events have rendered some aspects of her personality hard to bring out.

"It's a really long story, to be honest with you.." she said, trying to talk in a less-masculine voice towards him.

"Throw it at me, anything to entertain me is good enough"

Despite the fact that she had the chance to explain everything to the man she considers to be charming, talking about Tuffnut as if he's some sort of story wasn't ideal for her, so she backed down from the topic.

"Honestly, it's not newsworthy, I'll uh, I'll let it fly about in my brain" she said, tapping her helmet briefly.

Eret raised an eyebrow, but he had intrigue. He then thought that perhaps, Tuffnut was here, but he was still asleep. He wasn't going to make a biggie of the entire subject, because at this point, Eret doesn't know what's actually happened. The funny thing was, he was told earlier on by Hiccup, when Morgan was still in here, that it 'came down to Tuff dying' but he's clearly forgotten about what Hiccup said.

**MORGAN IS HELPING ANOTHER VIKING CARRY A LARGE, LONG LOG TOWARDS ONE OF THE FIRE EXTINGUISHERS IN THE VILLAGE**

"Okayy, slowly now...forward...forrwaaardd..." the viking said, as he moved backwards towards the foundation of the dragon fire extinguisher, which ultimately made Morgan walk forwards.

"Don't worry, I've got a nice grip on it" Morgan insisted, holding the log carefully as he held it right underneath.

It was quite the task to get this log through the village, because so many vikings were walking past, the two of them had to switch directions so they could avoid bumping into those vikings. Nonetheless, they had managed to reach their destination; the fire extinguisher. It was actually referred to as a fire prevention, but from Morgan's place of origins, the true term for that type of thing, and the more formal reference, was extinguisher.

"Alright, drop it now" the viking said, as he and Morgan had arrived directly in front of the long foundation that held the prevention up in the air.

Morgan slowly ducked down to drop his end of the log to the floor, as did the viking, and the two of them walked up to each other to shake hands. Morgan had offered to assist him after he saw the viking struggle, whilst he was patrolling the island after failing to locate Gobber.

"Pleasure, man" Morgan said, releasing his hand from the viking's.

"Yeah, are you looking to do more of this?" the viking asked, impressed with Morgan's enthusiasm in wanting to work.

"Quite tiring like, I mean, my hands are red, and my legs are already aching, but I'll do anything to contribute and to keep myself distracted, so yeah"

Morgan's palms had scratch marks from carrying the log for such a long time. It was actually placed here for the future re-building of the prevention, should it collapse for whatever reason.

"You know, I've never quite understood this contraption here..." Morgan added, pointing upwards to the part of the prevention that held water. "How often are you gonna see dragon's fly right at this specific position?"

"When it comes to races, it saves us the effort of having to get rid of the fire" the viking insisted, looking all around himself, as he and Morgan stood near the side of a hut which had the honour of being right next to this prevention.

"Yeah but, outside of that, it's useless, right? You could put ten of them here and they'd still be useless, when was the last time a fire actually happened here anyways?"

"I uh, I think you're overthinking this, let's just get going.." the viking insisted, walking away from the side of the wooden, plain old hut to walk to the path, in which Morgan had subsequently followed.

It was a really nice feeling for Morgan, to actually work. The viking work is actually much easier than he expected, but that was probably because he wasn't doing the ones like fishing or hunting. He didn't want to imagine what it'd be like to be a trainer of dragons, because you'd have to learn a bunch of complex information for that. Morgan and this other viking walked through the village of plain huts, as some vikings were patrolling past them, whilst others were simply standing near their huts. They both intended on doing more carrying, such as carrying resources around, or simply logs again. He's completely forgotten already about his scary encounter with Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper earlier, so that's a huge benefit that's paid off from the work. He's even forgotten about the favour he had asked Gustav to do earlier on this morning, as well. It's safe to say that he's settled in as a worker viking on Berk, but perhaps when the dragons come back, it'll all shift from easiness to annoyance?

 **Everyone is back, and after overhearing specific wordings, Astrid has caught on with the whole secretive announcement that Hiccup intends to make. Morgan has now dived into working with other vikings to patrol and carry resources. So far, it's been a pretty easy day, but that can all change in the flip of a pound should Morgan see either Cloudjumper or Skullcrusher again. What's worse, if he get's told of how Valka and Cloudjumper became a bond, he'll be even afraid of the Stormcutter dragon. It's all shaping up to be a smooth ride, but for how much longer? what is this drastic solution Hiccup's hinted at?**


	7. Working scare

Before you read, I'd just like to apologise about the slow pace that this story is going at, in terms of how often I release chapters. In the future, it'll increase, and that's a promise I don't intend on breaking.

 **RECAP: Hiccup and everyone else were in the Great Hall for the morning, but word has gotten into Astrid that Hiccup has something planned as a way to combat these depressing thoughts he's spoken about. Morgan has actually started to do tasks for everyone across Berk, and so far, he's gained a lovely enjoyment out of it.**

Most of the hall had cleared out after about 10 minutes since we last seen it. Hiccup, Valka and Astrid were still sat down as everyone else on the long table had prepared to leave. The majority of the vikings that were sat on the tables amongst the rest of the hall had already left, with a minority still remaining on the lower part of it on tables near the door and the big wooden pillar. Aside from that, and the fact that everyone on the long table was still inside, the emptiness of the hall resembled the type of emptiness it usually has at night time.

Snotlout and Gustav were the first ones to carve the path for the exit, with the both of them swiftly walking away from the table and down the mini-steps that led towards the door. Fishlegs subsequently followed them in their path, looking rather disjointed in how he walked due to his uncertainty from the roar that he heard from outside.

"I suppose I'll have to get myself set up then, considering that I feel absolutely weakened" Eret moaned, standing up from his chair to be the fourth viking to exit the hall subsequently after Gustav, Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"For crying out loud Eret, tuck your lips in where the sun doesn't shine" Valka emitted, letting off a brief chuckle at the expense of Eret, who didn't respond to her comment due to the frustration and tiredness he's gained from the ridiculously long extravaganza.

Ruffnut, feeling comfortable around Eret, especially after the events that have unfolded in the past, stood up from her chair to be the fifth one to exit the hall. For some reason, she had a brotherly feeling out of Eret, in which she couldn't decide if it was messed up to have such a feeling, or if it's normal.

"Bye, guys" she said, looking all smiley and cheerful.

Hiccup, Astrid and Valka waved at Ruffnut as she looked back at the door, before continuing to walk to it. Hiccup knew she was still unsettled about what had happened, but there was a time and place for everything, and at this moment, he wanted to get his solution out into the open for Astrid, which was why he was waiting for the hall to be empty of everyone except him, his mum and Astrid.

Valka, Hiccup and Astrid were the only ones who remained within the hall, as the three of them studied the movement of the door consuming the bodies of Gustav, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Eret and Ruffnut and some more vikings as they made their departure from the hall in order to get their day started. When it fell silent, with the rest of the vikings finally gone, the three of them had a chance to finalise Hiccup's plan. It was Hiccup himself who pledged for his mum and Astrid to stay behind, because this was probably the most convenient time to give details about the entire thing. Hiccup looked across the empty collection of wooden tables, as well as the extremely-lit-up walls of the hall, just to get one final glance over the big room before continuing on.

"Right, mum, I uh, I think it's time that I just dropped it all on her?" Hiccup said, turning to Astrid, before looking back at Valka.

"Do whatever you need to, son. I'll be by your side for every single moment of it" Valka said, nodding as her eyes had shined.

"You're more than right, Hiccup. Why are you so intent on keeping me in the dark? stop being Hiccup, haha" Astrid chuckled, before instantly switching back into a straight face.

"Well...uh..." Hiccup muttered, about to drop down the entire plan on Astrid.

Within the skies, there was a rushing gust of wind that was following the trail of a flock of dragons, and in front of that flock were pretty much the front cover of the entire Berk dragons; Hookfang, Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, and last but not least, Toothless. Amongst them was Fanghook, who kept his distance between Hookfang. As the magnificent and glorious coloration combination of the entire flock of dragons started to return back to Berk, it was truly a sight to behold. Purple, then orange, then green, then other colours. The significant number of these dragons only made for the sight to be even more beautiful. Whilst they were starting to descend back down onto Berk, the only dragons who didn't join this flock were Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher, who both ultimately sat next to each other, tilting their heads with curiosity and fascination at the sight of what the vikings were doing. Basically, these two large dragons were fascinated by vikings doing their daily task, but then again, they're both pretty curious dragons.

Whilst the flock had followed them initially, they stopped doing so when Toothless, Hookfang, Stormfly, Meatlug and Fanghook, as well as Barf and Belch dove down towards the sight of both Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper right near the hall steps, surprisingly. Cloudjumper's menacing yellow eyes caught on from the corner, to acknowledge the sight of Toothless and the rest diving through the wind to make their landing. Skullcrusher did the same, but he wasn't as focused. As Toothless and the other dragons were starting to see the piece of land of Berk come closer due to how quickly they were descending, the big flock was starting to split up, which ultimately resulted in those collections of dragons flying in various circles around Berk, with some of them even landing already.

Finally, whilst Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher curiously looked at them whilst sitting near the hall steps in which the large cliff of Berk was behind the dragons, Toothless, Hookfang, Fanghook, Meatlug, Stormfly and Barf and Belch all landed near them, much to the surprise of the vikings nearby. Toothless walked over to Cloudjumper, as the large Stormcutter looked like his mouth was in a smiling position. He let off a grunt as Toothless neared him, which ultimately caused the Night Fury to step back. The other dragons behind Toothless had a glimpse of curiosity, particularly for Skullcrusher, acknowledging how big he was in comparison to them. Cloudjumper, towering over Toothless, walked over towards the Night Fury, and suddenly, Toothless's vision had gone blank briefly from Cloudjumper rapidly flapping one of his wings onto Toothless's head, before removing it. This caused Toothless to jump back in surprise, and to rush his paws over his face, but then he smiled at Cloudjumper, as the Stormcutter did the same with his already-happy looking expression. Bare in mind, that this was becoming like a dragon gathering, what with Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper and the other six, you have eight dragons just casually together near the hall steps and in front of the village where everyone was working. It was a colourful look, particularly from the scales of the dragons combined, yet it was rather distracting on the viking's part. The other dragons behind Toothless started moving towards Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher, feeling rather playful with them. They both towered over them, which meant that they'd get the upper hand in any form of play. Well, Skullcrusher was bigger and heavier, not necessarily taller than them. Cloudjumper's red and light-shaded curves on his head, as well as his four wings, combined with his big width in comparison to a Night Fury's one, proved this point, as did Skullcrusher's rock-built strength within his scales. His giant, pink-silverish horns above his head made him look rather intimidating within his green thick scales, but that didn't stop the dragons from playing around with them. Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher had both shown reluctance just now, but suddenly, they clearly enjoyed the idea of playing.

**MORGAN IS GUIDING TWO VIKINGS WITH AN EVEN BIGGER LOG DOWN THE VILLAGE TOWARDS THE EDGE OF THE ISLAND, A DIFFERENT ONE TO WHERE HIS HUT IS SITUATED**

He felt like he was guiding an aeroplane out of it's resting position due to the gestures he was making, but it was crucial for Morgan to get this just right so these two vikings could carry the thick log perfectly despite having a half vision due to it getting in the way of their eyes.

"Okay, keep going forwards.." Morgan said, walking backwards as he briefly turned around to check if anyone was behind him, and all he saw was a nice opening towards the edge of the island, away from all these huts that surrounded their vicinity.

"You're alright guys, nobodies behind me, nor are they in your way.." Morgan insisted, gesturing for them to move forwards with both his hands, steadily walking.

At this point, Morgan was getting frustrated with how slow they were going, due to the fact that most people around this part of Berk were in their huts, but his frustrations were easily eased from the lovely view of the center cliff of Berk in the background behind these two vikings who were carrying the heavy, thick log.

"Uh guys, you don't have to be this slow, come on, we're nearly there" Morgan insisted, starting to increase the speed in which he walks backwards.

"Just...huuuhh...be quiet..." the viking on the left said, which caused Morgan to not be angry, but laugh.

"You asked me to help, and I am, you're going far too slow, look, we're only a minute...uh...yeah, a minute away.." Morgan said, pointing behind himself to the body of water approaching their eyes from the edge of the island.

After a hellish 10 minutes of carrying the thick log, and with Morgan constantly getting frustrated and switching between moods, along with these two vikings of an identical clothing having to carry this thing, they finally got to their destination, and as soon as they did, they dropped the big log right to the ground, sending a big thud to collide with the grass.

Morgan stretched his legs out, feeling rather crampy in them after the amount of walking he's had to do so far. They were aching, which was typical of him every time he completes a long walking session.

"It would of helped us if you were more patient, try carrying that log yourself" the viking from the left said, with the one on the right agreeing reluctantly.

Morgan looked up off the ground towards him, after cramping out the aching sensations from his legs.

"Okay okay, perhaps I was impatient, I'll admit whatever I need to admit to make sure you don't go off on one, alright-" he was distracted by the sight of various dragons flying across the sky in circles, which implied that they were back. Morgan cleared his throat, before continuing on as his eyes swiftly moved back to the two vikings. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry, I guess"

The two of them frowned, but they reluctantly nodded towards Morgan, as more vikings who were patrolling Berk were starting to make their way down the village.

"I'll uh, I'll go and see if Gobber is there, since he thought a disappearance would stop me from seeking more tasks" Morgan concluded, wanting to escape the intense atmosphere of the thought of these two vikings being angry at him.

"I think you probably should.." one of them muttered, as Morgan about to walk up back into the village of huts of Berk, but he stopped.

Morgan slowly but surely turned back around to face the two of them, hatching up a completely out of place idea to say, which, for whatever reason, made him feel as if he'd look like the smarter one.

"I tell you, if I was chief, I'd ensure that, despite what you guys just did to me, you'd all be safe and that.." he said, before walking back off with his back facing them.

The two of them simply started chuckling to themselves, laughing at the randomness of the comment he had just made. It was pretty random though, to say that if you were to be chief, you'd ensure that the people who had just had a go at you would still be treated fairly.

"Kid doesn't even stand a chance against the dragons, hahahahahahaha" one of them chuckled, with his helmet falling off due to the level in which they laughed.

Morgan himself didn't react to their laughing, and his overall mindset was that if you were to pay back negativity with positiveness, you'd be the smarter one. Clearly, those two vikings thought otherwise, and they've thought instead that it made Morgan look like an idiot.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

At long last, Morgan had arrived back at the barn of Berk, in which he got a more open view of the cliff of Berk, which simply looked magnificent. Those robotic looking-sheep were quite creepy, as Morgan briefly glanced at them in their pens as he walked towards the barn building, feeling hopeful that this time, Gobber will actually be inside. Once he got to the door, he looked to his left and right, before gently knocking his left knuckles against the wooden door.

"Gobber?" Morgan said, as mumbling voices behind him were moving down into the village in the form of viking families, youths, and just worker vikings in general. Berk was actually home to quite a lot of kid vikings, so it wasn't a surprise when he had seen them.

The door opened, and this instantly lightened up Morgan's mood.

"Oh, heya Morgan, come on in.." Gobber said, moving out of the way so Morgan could enter.

"Cheers, so yeah uh, what it is is that I've...I've basically done some labour for you already.." he said, as he moved inside the barn building.

"Oh yeah, ya know, that cud be quite a help for me, givin that I've gotta care for all the lifestock around here"

"I'm just wondering...uh...is there anything I can do, task-wise, for you specifically?" Morgan asked, crossing his arms, as they were slowly moving into his fluffy brown and green viking top as a result.

"Uh.." Gobber scratched his big mustache, looking across the room, before slowly walking over towards the wooden buckets. There were a pair of shears just sitting next to the buckets, and Gobber instantly knew what Morgan could do for him.

His big hand reached for the shears, and then he turned to face Morgan again, raising an eyebrow, wondering whether or not Morgan knew how to shear the sheep.

"Can ya shear?" he asked, holding the shears out for Morgan to take them, in which he reluctantly did so.

"I uh...I mean I can't say I've done it before, but it's better to try than to not, uh...haha?" Morgan nervously chuckled, gulping.

"Naw look, all ya have to do is just shear the wool off, nice and easy, it'll open up space for me to do more than two things at once, ya know? you go out into the pen fields and I'll check up on ya later"

Morgan looked at the back door, which he knew would lead right into the field of sheep. He already knew the fields were bumpy due to them being on the lower parts of Berk, but the biggest thing he feared was getting a fright from the sheep suddenly charging away from him unexpectedly. He reluctantly walked over to the back door as Gobber could be heard humming as he gathered wooden buckets together in his hands. Morgan opened the back door to unveil a lovely shine of the sun, along with the clear skies of Berk, but he instantly felt out of his league, seeing all these sheep just stand there, munching on grass with their half-arsed expressions, as if nothing's happening. Morgan raised the shears up so he could look at them directly, gulping one final time as he moved away from the barn building further into the fenced-off field of sheep.

 **THUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDD**

Went the wind above Morgan, not once, but TWICE, as two figures suddenly flew right above him, only for them to ascend right up into the sky. Morgan instantly ran back towards the door, with his heart beating as fast as it's ever done before due to the severe fright. The sheep were noticeably affected from the dragon's unexpected low-altitude flight, but Morgan wanted to see which dragons they were, but before he could, he dropped the shears and gradually moved his back against the barn building, before slowly sliding down onto a seated position on the grass against the building, with his hand held over his heart.

"Holy shit..." he said, realising that he should look above him in every direction so he doesn't miss ANY dragon that happens to fly near him.

As Morgan looked up into the sky to see these two dragons, clearly playing together, one of them had not two, but FOUR wings, and it was much much bigger than the one it was flying with. Morgan gulped, but as soon as he noticed the blackness of the smaller one, he knew that was Toothless. The bigger one however, the one in which looks like it has FOUR wings to make an X shape, looked all too familiar once the colours had finally revealed themselves to Morgan's eyes; red, and various shades of white and a little bit of grey: the dragon that he had encountered near the hall earlier this morning, along with that giant green one, and one he's not wanting to be anywhere near due to how threatening and scary he looks. Morgan, being a lot more cautious than usual, slowly stood up from his seated position as his eyes locked onto the two reptiles as they both played, slowly grasping the shears off the grass into his hands.

"Yeah, this can sod off...I'll do it when they're not disturbing me.." Morgan said, instantly rushing for the back door to get back inside the barn. More and more sheep were doing baa's louder than usual after the dragons had sent a huge banging noise for flying so low near them. Then again, they did the same when they did the raids.

Simply put, Morgan didn't want anything to do with Cloudjumper, because, as said before, he's much much bigger than what he's typically used to. Plus, when you place Toothless next to Cloudjumper, Cloudjumper is like the giant, and as a result, Morgan could easily be squashed. Morgan just couldn't bare to be around Cloudjumper, and simply put, it was because of how different he was from the other dragons; like a mini Red Death in his eyes, and what he learnt about the Red Death when he watched the first film back on Britain was that it tried to kill EVERYONE, and plus, it's much harder than you think to accept dragons as real creatures anyways, but with Cloudjumper, you just can't not be scared of him due to his gigantic size and muscle, as well as his formation which only increased his intimidation factor; curves on his head, as well as different spikey-looking formations around the top of his head. Not to mention, the presence of four wings rather than two made Morgan's view of a mini-Red Death feel more true. For all those who want to experience what Morgan's experiencing, such as meeting Cloudjumper, you'll think it's all sweet, but you'll regret it in a second when you're against the wall, shivering and feeling overpowered, as if you're about to be killed just from the thick scales of Cloudjumper alone.

 **Of course, Morgan being Morgan, something was due to interrupt his work flow. But this is only the start, and it's the start of something that'll expose his weakness; his inability to overcome his fear of ALL the Berk dragons, despite being on the island for weeks now. But whilst this was all going on, discussions inside the hall have been occurring, the very hall where that 'dragon gathering' had occurred, where everyone's dragon simply played around with Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper. Again, we don't know what Hiccup's plan is, but also, how can Morgan expect to be taken seriously when he can't even overcome his secretive fear of some of the dragons? he's yet to hear of Cloudjumper's past with Valka, which is sure to scare him about the Stormcutter even further. Toothless has yet to notice Morgan so far this morning, too, and when he does, will he still hold the amount of cuteness and care that he had shown at the commemoration? so many questions, but sooner than later, they'll all be answered.**


	8. Unbaarable task

**RECAP: Morgan continued his working 'fun', whilst Hiccup and his mother, as well as Astrid, remained in the great hall after everyone had left so Astrid could be filled in on what Hiccup has planned. The dragons have already caused many distractions for Morgan during his working time, with the most notable one being Cloudjumper flying at an absolutely low altitude past Morgan, giving Morgan a heart attack in the process.**

Morgan opened the door leading into the barn building from the fenced-off field, as he rushed into the inside to shut the door, causing Gobber to glue his face's direction right onto Morgan's position, as he was sorting out the wooden buckets.

"Crikey, what malarkey have you gotten into?" Gobber asked, as he put the buckets to one side on the small wooden table in the middle.

Morgan, huffing and puffing, moved nearer to the table that Gobber was standing at.

"Look, I don't think I can do this, what with those two up there causing a distraction" Morgan said, being rather vague towards Gobber about Toothless and Cloudjumper.

"Sorry, with who?" Gobber interrogated, not being given specific names on Morgan's references.

"Toothless, and also uh...uh..." Morgan was unsure of the name of the other dragon he saw, and as a result, turned to expressions with his hands to make out just how big it was in comparison to Toothless. "It was about this big, had a shade of red at the front...and I think it had four wings? I don't know if I was seeing things, to be honest with you"

Gobber knew who's dragon Morgan was referring to, because he himself has a pretty good relationship with Valka, so he's been around Cloudjumper before constantly. It did however, catch him by surprise that Morgan seemed to not know the name of him.

"You mean Cloudjumper?" Gobber asked, still keeping the table in front of him empty from the buckets.

"Is that the name of that thing?" Morgan asked, scratching the back of his neck due to an itching sensation.

"Yeah, he's Valka's dragon, I'm surprised ya didn't know that?"

Morgan stopped for a moment, placing his hands down to his sides, in which he lifted his right hand up and pointed his finger to the empty space besides Gobber, which was what he typically did when trying to think. Valka and Cloudjumper...has he ever heard those names when looking at How To Train Your Dragon stuff on his computer in Britain? perhaps he saw the names on a wikipedia? he was moving his pointing finger up and down steadily, as Gobber stood there, noticing that Morgan's face was in thinking mode due to his eyes being placed onto the wall behind the large viking, making it look as if Morgan was looking at him. It felt pretty strange to feel it, but those names somehow rang a bell within Morgan's brain, which must mean that he's came across them in some form; most likely on his computer, because he never watched the second film before coming here.

"I'm telling you...they sound familiar, but man..." Morgan said, stumbling within his words.

"Okay uh, try not to worry about that...if ya want me to help ya, I can do so,?" Gobber offered, referring to the sheep shearing obligation.

"I've got so much to figure out, haven't I?" Morgan chuckled, finding it quite funny that there's potentially so much more he doesn't know about his favourite world, and as a result, inevitably discovering things he hasn't came across. "Yeah sure" Morgan reluctantly said, due to the fact that CLOUDJUMPER as that one's called, as well as Toothless, could still be in the air above the fenced in field.

Morgan stepped in front of the door to open it, as Gobber made his way towards it too, leaving the buckets on the table. As Morgan pushed it open to walk through the doorway, he quickly swiped his head up into the sky to get a glance of Toothless and that other dragon, named 'Cloudjumper' which was once again ringing a bell. Upon stepping back out into the shiney, clear blue skies of the field, they weren't seen at all. Morgan looked behind himself to see Gobber approaching him, waiting for him before moving on. It looked like Toothless and Cloudjumper had both gone elsewhere.

"I did see them here, guess they've gone, huh.." Morgan said, feeling somewhat relieved.

"Ya, the majority of em come at ya when you just don't expect it and uh..gives ya quite the jump, haha" Gobber laughed, before pointing off to some of the sheep on the steepy field.

"Come with me?" Morgan asked, with Gobber intending on doing what he had asked anyways.

"I'm comin, I'm comin"

As Morgan started walking further towards the small sheep, who looked horrified from that massive fright from Cloudjumper's wings, he held the shears with a tight grasp to the point that you'd be able to visualise worry within him, due to the unpredictable nature of the sheep. He walked down the descending field as there was a massive amount of land heightened up about four times higher than this area that he's currently on. On top of it were a couple of huts, which meant that that piece of steepy ground was connected with the village nearby. This field was always a mixture of different altitudes of ground height, as shown in the opening of the first film, which Morgan has completely forgotten about.

There were two sheep over in the direction Gobber was walking, and Morgan followed the large viking with absolute slowness so he wouldn't scare them. Quickly, he looked up at the sky to see if anymore dragons were about to send his heart into a beating party, but luckily, there weren't, so that took off some of his nervousness.

"Alright, here we goo.." Gobber said, as he and Morgan finally stopped to two sheep just munching on the grass of Berk casually.

"You-you're not suggesting I just..grab them and then hope for the best, surely?" Morgan said, pointing at the sheep, who were letting off constant baa's.

"Whatever way suits ya, it's up to you"

Morgan thickened his chest with air before breathing it all out from his mouth, in order to get the confidence to just do what he's tasked to do. Slowly, he walked over to one of the sheep, the one nearer to him, as it was munching on the grass, chewing as slowly as you possibly could. Morgan looked back at Gobber, with the large viking nodding back at him. He turned back to the sheep, raising the shears slightly higher, as the sky seemed to be clear of dragons. Slowly, Morgan ducked down onto his knees towards the sheep, and he started aiming the shears ever so slowly to it's wool; it was intense on every single level. The sound of mumbling vikings from the village nearby certainly didn't help matters, but Morgan tried to remain resilient from it. As he slowly moved the shears into it's wool, the sheep suddenly jumped and let off a huge baa, in which Morgan was sent scrambling up to his feet and stumbling back, with his heart feeling like it had once again been stabbed.

"O..Oh my god Gobber, you can't be serious, can you?" Morgan said, holding the shears out towards Gobber, whilst feeling a sweaty-sensation run onto his forehead.

"Not that ya had to do this, but I gotta say, that was funny" Gobber said.

"I'm not cut out for this, can I just do something else?"

"Let me see what else you can do, then..let's go back, since this clearly isn't your type of shennangin"

Gobber started making his way up the field back towards the building of the barn, and Morgan was reluctant to move, due to the unpredictable behaviour that he had just experienced from the sheep. He caught himself eventually, and then proceeded to follow the large viking his path, wanting to get away from these farm animals as fast as possible. You know, they look incredibly robotic, due to their slow chewing and how often they hardly move, but they're extremely quick to react to anything.

Outside of the fences, right near the village, Cloudjumper and Toothless had both ended up flying within that part of the sky whilst Morgan and Gobber were inside the barn. The two of them continued to fly, before landing at a spot that overlooked the entire field, specifically, that big, heightened piece of land that was elevated. The two dragons had spent the last few minutes chasing each other amongst the sky, with Toothless getting the victory every time due to how much more flexible he is than Cloudjumper. It was realistic, though. A Night Fury is about as powerful as a dragon as you could get, after all. Cloudjumper and Toothless both moved into a seated position as the village of vikings were directly behind them, looking at the penned-in-field of sheep. As they looked over, Toothless had noticed two figures walking within the field; one was large, the other was smaller in width, but was the same height as the large one. Toothless recognised those dark green and brown clothings from anywhere; it was Morgan, and he also recognised that width; it was Gobber. Toothless let off a groan whilst slightly nudging against Cloudjumper, to grab the gigantic dragon's attention, causing his menacing yellow eyes to in turn look at the two figures amongst the field of sheep.

Cloudjumper had once again seen this person, this out-of-place looking person who threw a pebble earlier on to get away from him; he tilted his head at the sight, and also at Toothless seemingly wanting him to look at them. The Stormcutter looked at Toothless, letting off a sound that sounded like the end of a question. Cloudjumper, remembering the reactions that this odd-looking person had given to himself and Skullcrusher earlier on, was intent on fufilling his curiosity; who is he? what's he all about? why's he afraid? all of these were within the intelligent Stormcutter's mind, but he's going to struggle significantly, what with Morgan being absolutely terrified of how gigantic and high he is in comparison to Toothless and the rest.

Morgan and Gobber were nearing the door as the two dragons were observing the both of them. Suddenly, the shears decided to slip themselves out of Morgan's palm, causing him to drop them by mistake. He looked down at the ground near his right foot, in which the shears had rested, and he slowly ducked down to pick them up. Upon grabbing them off of the cheerful-green looking grass, he stood back up straight and couldn't help but turn his head across the scenery surrounding him. The cliffs in the distance, the village...the...the...dragons? Morgan stopped briefly, as he saw one dragon figure in black scalings looking at him, along with another besides that one, only this time, the one next to the black one was wider, and much taller. From the colourings, Morgan recognised Toothless, but the one besides him was the one he's been trying to avoid for obvious reasons, and the colouration of that one gave it all away as to who it was. It had red-like curves on it's head...the name Morgan's been given from Gobber was Cloudjumper, so perhaps this was Cloudjumper? nonetheless, Morgan didn't feel too comfortable with dragons just staring at him from a distance like they are, so he stared back at them briefly before letting off a smile and a nod, before walking back off slightly quicker than usual towards the barn building.

Cloudjumper titled his smiling-looking-face at Morgan in the distance, curious as to his reactions. Toothless, on the other hand, was letting off numerous groans towards Morgan's sight. It was obvious that since the entire Tuffnut debacle that Morgan had suffered, Toothless had bonded extremely well with Morgan, but there's a bunch of stuff that separates Morgan from any other viking that Toothless has seen before; his accent, the type of words he uses, and his look. This has been the same for the past few weeks; all Toothless has been doing is just stare at Morgan, whilst interacting with him when that comes, but there's just something about Morgan...everything he's gone through, to his unique qualities that, as mentioned before, separates him from any other viking for Toothless. The fact he's survived, and appears to have came out of it as a stronger being, it's almost as if...Toothless admires that, along with his qualities, but maybe we're just overthinking this. As soon as Morgan and Gobber's figures both disappeared into the Barn building, the two dragons looked at each other, with the Stormcutter subsequently resting a wing onto Toothless's head playfully, with the Night Fury moving out of it rapidly. Cloudjumper had even more curiosity to experiment with, regarding Morgan, especially after seeing him scramble away at the sight of him. The gigantic dragon was starting to pick up on the fear that this odd person seems to have, but it wasn't something he was going to test at this time. He looks frightening and indeed, threatening, but Cloudjumper has the gentlest personality of all time, even though he'll have his serious moments. Cloudjumper suddenly let out all his four wings, before jumping off of the elevated land near the barn, before flying off into the sky. Toothless, before doing the same, looked back at the Barn with Morgan inside it, blinking with his ears down surprisingly, before turning back to the direction that Cloudjumper had flew. The Night Fury slowly took off into the air to trace the Stormcutter in his path. Toothless seems rather affectionate to a great extent, but it's been the norm for the past few weeks, so it's something new to go in his personality book. Affectionate for what is something that isn't clear yet. Perhaps he isn't happy about the prospect of Morgan inevitably getting his own dragon, but why would that be if it's true?

**BACK IN THE HALL**

After about ten minutes, the trio of Hiccup and his mum and his girlfriend had finished the big details surrounding Hiccup's grand solution to all of his depressing thoughts. Astrid was particularly stunned at the prospect of this solution going forwards, but she luckily couldn't reveal any of it in a lightened up, empty hall where all the vikings of Berk were outside rather than inside.

"So yeah, I uh...I have to do it, Astrid, no matter how insane you think I am, it's the only way I'll ever feel good about myself and restore confidence.."

Astrid, completely baffled by the magnitude of Hiccup's solution, came straight out with it all.

"Look, Hiccup...with all due respect babe, getting everyone on the island to potentially vote for somebody new isn't smart, nor is it clever, it's downright dumb..."

 **Morgan's failed attempts at work continued, with not being able to do ONE job; shear sheep for their wool. Toothless and Cloudjumper, after playing in the sky, briefly observed Morgan, and this is the order; Cloudjumper has curiosity about Morgan, whilst Morgan still considers him to be scary and absolutely threatening. Toothless seems to have grown a thick bond with Morgan, but it seems to be the case that it's starting to rival his bond with Hiccup, or is there more pieces to the puzzle? Speaking of a puzzle, Astrid has just revealed a crucial detail of Hiccup's solution in the open, but what was she talking about specifically? 'vote'? How will Hiccup go about doing his solution? Why is Toothless showing a heavy bond? When will Cloudjumper inevitably encounter Morgan deliberately for his curiosity of the new person?**


	9. Hiccup's confirmation

**RECAP: Morgan's failed attempt at trying to shear sheep has led him to back off from the task, and instead find something that'd suit his skills. Toothless and Cloudjumper had both looked over the field to see him right after he failed; Cloudjumper was curious, but Toothless, as has been the norm for the past few weeks, was acting quite differently for some reason.**

Astrid was stood up in front of the long table towards the back of the hall after hearing what Hiccup has in mind. She just couldn't find any words to show how confused and shocked she was. She was pacing backwards and forwards in front of both Valka and Hiccup.

"It's guaranteed to go his way, anyways Astrid?" Valka implied, as she and Hiccup were sat near the middle of the long table at the back of the empty, lightened up, brown hall, in which Astrid was pacing in front of.

Astrid turned to Valka with one arm crossed, and the other upwards towards her mouth, in which the hand from that arm was covering it. She started nodding ever so slightly at both Hiccup and Valka. She took her hand off of her mouth so she could continue on.

"I genuinely don't think you understand just how...how unnecessary this all is...and what? all because of something that we all ended up solving in the end?"

"Astrid, you don't understand how-" Hiccup tried to speak, but Astrid's anger and frustration got right in the way of his words.

"Of course I do, you've been feeling upset...and what else? why should you hang your reputation from a strung stick? even for you, this is just...strange, to put in the nicest way possible, Hiccup"

Hiccup was quick to stand up off his chair as a seated Valka was starting to sense some heat amongst the two of them.

"Look, you don't know how I've felt, AND AND before you.." he placed his hands forwards towards Astrid, with his left palm facing her, so he wouldn't get interrupted, "inevitably call me all these names...call me everything you have in the book, just let me explain myself fully, for once, alright? I can't sleep, Astrid, I've not been able to settle...I'll admit, I'm probably not the smartest person, but I'm willing to do whatever's good for my mentality, and do you know what? my mentality is SUFFERING. I...I keep imagining myself without Toothless whilst trying to deal with a situation like the one that occurred two weeks ago...it's made me fear for the future, it's made me question...how can I be expected to be strong when I can't even deal with something like that in a strong way? ESPECIALLY if a time comes when Toothless goes away? if I don't do something about it soon, you might not even see the good old metal leg out and about anymore, huh?" Hiccup said, sighing incredibly heavily after his long explanation.

Valka slowly stood up from her chair subsequently, wanting to ensure that there was peace amongst her son and Astrid.

"Okay..." she said, staying besides Hiccup whilst facing Astrid, "we might not agree on the majority of things, but Astrid, I praise you, I praise you for everything you've done...you and my son are a remarkable couple...and it's extremely honourable for me to say that my son is with somebody as strong, and stable and motivational as you...but there's times when we just have to think about our well beings...if Hiccup want's to go through with it, then perhaps it's best if you just...respect that and guide him along the way? come on, Astrid, it'll be a walk in the park for him, anyways, you know that, I know that, and I know for a fact you know it as well, son?" she patted Hiccup on the shoulders briefly after interrogating him.

"I just...I just feel as if it's the only way I'll ever feel normal about myself..." Hiccup quietly admitted, turning to face his mum directly whilst saying it.

Astrid felt a lump emerge within her throat. Perhaps, she was underestimating just how depressed Hiccup's been feeling? after all, it was a lot of weight to carry, especially after your father was known as the greatest chief of Berk. It's an extremely challenging task of continuing that legacy, and she acknowledged that completely. She thought to herself in her brain that if he can't stop thinking about a future without the dragons, then it's something that they have to address, rather than ignore. It's much more severe than it sounds if that's how he's been thinking. In the end, she has a heart, and she was determined to ensure that he's as relaxed as possible, despite the brief outrage she just had over the entire thing.

She walked directly in front of Hiccup from the opposite side of the table, as he looked back at Astrid from Valka.

"I'm sorry, I'm just an unreliable piece of work, aren't I?" Astrid questioned, looking at Hiccup in a calmer stance.

"Not at all, sometimes, you have to disagree to ultimately agree, right? come on, let's get it over with and ensure that we're all doing the best thing for ourselves and Hiccup" Valka said, wanting to shake hands with the two of them in order to 'officially' close the deal.

Hiccup looked up at Astrid, having felt betrayed from her initially, to feeling grateful for her determination to put up with him. He knows that he isn't the easiest person to work with, but for someone like Astrid, she's at least managed to put all that aside so she can have the best for him.

"And that's exactly why you're in my hands, Astrid. Thank you for this" Hiccup gratefully said, sticking his right hand out to his mum so he could shake her hand. Astrid subsequently held her hand out to Valka's other hand, shaking it slowly.

"Sometimes Hiccup, I just don't know how I cope with you, haha" Astrid chuckled, as she and Hiccup moved their grasp away from Valka's shaking of their hands.

"Okay, son, are you absolutely sure you know how it's going to all go? if you want, I can give you some more suggestions or...perhaps a little more additions?" Valka offered, as Hiccup looked down at the table in front of himself, thinking.

Hiccup was thinking very carefully inside his mind about the type of schedule he want's for this thing. It was all being played about in his brain, with it all coming into place nicely for him.

 _First day of the 14 days which starts tomorrow...six other vikings...last day of the first 7 days...debate between the six of them...conclude who is going to be the opposition by allowing those watching that debate vote...First day of the other 7 days...advertise...advertise...day before the last day of the second set of 7 days...question session, with me going up first and whoever the opposition is going up subsequently afterwards...day after that, voting day...results later that night..._

It all came about accurately, and Hiccup looked at his mum with a complete smirk.

"Mum, it's all ready to go. I'm already feeling better about myself by just doing something like this...you know...it's historical in the name of us vikings...and it'll kill off any concerns I have when everyone fully backs me...mum, I'm feeling prepared, it's all done and sorted.." Hiccup concluded, feeling extremely enthusiastic suddenly, after thinking about all of the plans.

"Let's just hope, whoever may turn up to challenge you, isn't a complete phoney" Astrid chuckled, looking at Hiccup, who smiled at her.

"Mum? I'll uh...I've decided that I'll officially announce my intentions in here later on tonight, when everyone's in here..." Hiccup firmly concluded, moving in to hug his mum as a response to the massive support she's showing. What Hiccup's about to do is something that he shouldn't take lightly, because it could easily be the case that his gamble will backfire, but it's his only solution of destroying those severely depressing thoughts that, if left, could result in him taking himself away.

Astrid watched on as Hiccup and Valka hugged, once again feeling heartbroken at how stressful she's been towards Hiccup. With this entire thing he's got planned, she's determined to become more of a 'softie' if that's how you want to call it. She stood in front of the long table as they hugged, as the empty ambience sounds of the hall emerged from every corner, whilst the movement of the flames of the torches across the hall made for some very brief sounds. The Great Hall wasn't accustomed to a dead atmosphere, but with only Astrid, Hiccup, and Valka in it, it's just that.

"It's just uh...where do all the dragons fit into this? shouldn't they uh..somehow manage to get a say in it? how would that work? uh.." Hiccup stuttered, placing a hand onto his head, completely forgetting about the dragons of Berk, including Valka's flock from the sanctuary.

"Son, don't worry, we'll figure something out..." Valka insisted, once again patting Hiccup on the shoulders.

**BACK AT THE BARN WITH GOBBER AND MORGAN**

In the end, Morgan ended up doing a simple job; carry the wooden buckets one by one to the back door right besides it on the outside so Gobber could use them at a later point. Despite it being quite tiring, it allowed Morgan to get a nice mixture of being outside within the lovely scenery of Berk, to being inside. It allowed the air to get onto his forehead, which eliminated the sweaty sensation of his head.

"Alrighty, that's all I needed, thanks for that, Morgan" Gobber said, happy with Morgan's work.

"Hold on a second" Morgan said, slowly placing the final bucket inside the stack he's created with the others on the left side of the door, before standing up fully to walk through the doorway of the barn.

His body had escaped the vicinity of the sheep field behind the door, shutting it carefully whilst looking at Gobber.

"Ya deserve a rest or two, do whatever you want" Gobber insisted, wanting Morgan to be careful so he won't exhaust himself to a major extent.

"Ah it's not a problem, Gobber. Aside from doing tasks, what else can you really do around here?" he asked, slowly swiping his forehead with his left palm.

"Ya can ride dragons, too?"

"Ohh, haha, yeah that as well, well the thing is, I'm...I wouldn't say I've completely overcame my fear of heights, so that might be a problem" Morgan insisted.

He had genuinely forgotten that that was one of the benefits of being a viking on Berk; the ability to ride any of the dragons, but it's much harder than it seems. What with him feeling hot, it'd be ideal for a dragon to fly him right into the air. It's just a case of how high he can cope, and what dragon will actually do it.

"But on the note of a rest, I think I will, so uh, I guess I'll be back here fairly soon then?" Morgan interrogated, moving to the other side of room past the table and the floor with bits of wool to the front door leading back to the village of Berk.

"Yeah, ya deserve it, anyways. It was nice workin' with you, and feel free to come back whenever you want" Gobber happily said, holding out his large right hand towards Morgan.

In comparison, Gobber's hand was a monster to his own, but that didn't phase Morgan a single bit, as he had slowly shook the large hand as a way to deliver respect towards the large viking. After waving briefly at Gobber, Morgan walked towards the door of the barn that led back towards the village, and he opened it slowly to a collection of huts nearby. He slowly walked through the doorway and stopped right outside, slowly shutting the front door with ease. As soon as he did, a familiar voice echoed it's way into his left ear.

"Come on, start explaining?" Snotlout said, as he was walking alongside Gustav, with the two of them spending their time looking for Morgan.

Morgan, caught by surprise, turned to the voice of Snotlout, and the presence of Gustav.

"Explain what? I know that I gave you both a lack of communication, but man..I just needed something to do around here for once?" Morgan said, thinking that Snotlout was referring to him not telling him nor Gustav that he was going to be working.

"Nooo, that's obviously not it, plastic brains. Weeks, WEEKS..." Snotlout moved his arms up from his sides so his fingers would point outwards, shaking them rapidly as he emphasised the last two words of the first half of his sentence, "you've spent here, yet you still back off at the dragons?!"

Morgan, remembering now what he had asked Gustav to do earlier this morning, realised how Snotlout knew, but he got it all wrong.

"OHH, hold on a minute, it's only that uh...that Stormcutter one?" Morgan said, still confused at the name of the species of Cloudjumper, in which he had heard from Gobber.

"Same difference. You need to man up and step up, I'm telling ya.." Snotlout said, wiggling his finger.

Gustav nudged Snotlout ever so slightly, causing Snotlout to face him.

"I mean, the one he's talking about is pretty big, but that's no reason to be afraid, surely?" Gustav interrogated.

"I don't buy it, he's still afraid, that just means more for me to weigh my authority upon, HAH!" Snotlout said, laughing.

"Whatever, just...alright, but hey, speaking of which, I'm feeling quite burned out from all the carrying I've had to do. Can one of you take me on either of your dragons so they can fly some nice cold air into my face?" Morgan asked, raising his left arm up to blow into the direction of his armpit.

"Mister loony here want's to suddenly flyyy, hahahahha" Snotlout laughed, looking across the village surrounding himself, Gustav and Morgan, expecting a large amount of vikings to be nearby; but there wasn't, and the environment around them in the midst of a clear, bright day was a working one.

Snotlout was expecting a huge amount of vikings to laugh, but with there being practically none of them nearby, he toned himself down significantly, clearing his throat before continuing on.

"So uh, huh...I guess I just got caught within the moment, you know? haha" Snotlout once again muttered, with Morgan rolling his eyes.

"Riight..so uh, are you gonna help me or not?"

"You can come on Fanghook, perhaps we'll try a new altitude for you?" Gustav offered, turning his body to the direction of the path behind him and Snotlout, which led nearer to the hall's direction, meaning that the huge, iconic cliff of Berk would be apart of their destination should they travel into that direction.

"I guess, not too sure about a new altitude though, let's just keep it as minimal as possible, perhaps?"

Morgan slowly walked towards Gustav as he too started to walk, with Snotlout briefly catching up with them. The three of them were starting to walk away from the barn building with the intent of finding Fanghook for a flight. It's the usual at this point: walking through the village in which useless fire preventors were placed, the boringly-coloured huts with their browness from the wood, except from those with the painted dragon colours, and vikings who simply didn't intend on wasting any time with their every day tasks. With a flight on Fanghook, though, Morgan will be able to cool himself down significantly, allowing him to work at a higher rate than if he was left boiling. It was completely random, but it dawned upon Morgan's mind that he was gutted that his phone still had no charge, because it'd be absolutely beneficial to him to have it, and he still feels lost without it. He's left it in his hut, so if there ever comes a point in which he can somehow get electricity inside it, then it's there.

God knows where the rest of the dragons actually were, but Toothless and Cloudjumper were still playing together, flying and also on ground. Toothless's pace in which he had flew back to Cloudjumper was slower than usual once he had seen Morgan, and if we end up seeing the Night Fury again, that'll probably still be the case. The two of them were hard to pinpoint because A. they're nowhere to be seen at the moment, and B. they're probably flying in every angle, direction you could think of across the skies of Berk. Once again, Toothless is probably acting up for the sake of acting up, and we're just overthinking this. The biggest thing so far though, is Hiccup's intention, which'll be announced in full detail in the hall when the vikings of Berk go to the Great Hall for their supper.

 **A few disagreements didn't stop Hiccup pushing forward with his solution, and indeed it is a historical one. On the flip side of things, Morgan's now going to see if he can overcome one half of his fear of heights by taking to the skies on Fanghook with Gustav and Snotlout, intending on not only cooling himself off, but also, as said before, trying new altitudes. How will everything come into place following Hiccup's announcement when night time falls?**


	10. Announcements & accusations

**RECAP: As Morgan finished off his brief tasks for Gobber, Gobber himself had told Morgan that the large, four winged dragon was named as a Stormcutter, and his official name was Cloudjumper. Morgan was also told that Valka was the name of the dragon's viking, and those two names somehow struck within his brain, as if he's seen them somewhere. Hiccup, Valka and Astrid all, after a few disagreements, put forward the plans for the drastic solution, in which Hiccup will declare official at the Great Hall tonight.**

Throughout the day that had followed from the last time we saw Morgan, it was pretty standard. Nothing newsworthy had occurred, apart from the discussions that went on in the Great Hall. Snotlout, Gustav and Morgan all ended up taking the flight on Fanghook, which was realistically a more ideal route than it was to take the flight on Hookfang, due to how he typically is with Snotlout. They didn't exceed the altitude that Morgan's accustomed to, instead keeping it as he likes it. Fanghook knew Morgan wasn't fond of heights, and the Monstrous Nightmare appreciated his confidence to even confront them in the first place. They were in the air for about 10 minutes, which was more than enough for Morgan to both regain his energy and cool himself off. The rest of the day from that point onwards was just him doing more and more work for the likes of Gobber.

Apart from his flight with Gustav and Snotlout, he didn't really interact with the other vikings. He was so caught within the world of work that it made it hard for him to talk to them. Eret was still trying to get used to his dragon, despite the fact that it's been a while since Skullcrusher became his, and Valka, Hiccup and Astrid all kept together just so they were able to simultaneously ensure they were happy with what they agreed on back in the Great Hall whilst doing their typical tasks. For instance, Hiccup was constructing various parts of a saddle for Toothless at his two-floored wooden house near the cliffs of Berk, whilst his mother and Astrid were at his place at the same time, which gave them the opportunity to discuss whilst Hiccup worked. Fishlegs was also with his dragon, Meatlug, and Ruffnut was with Barf and Belch, feeling comforted by her dragon's presence as a way to get over her brother's death. Scattered in various parts of the island, you could see why it was hard to talk at all during the day.

At one point during the day, Toothless and Cloudjumper both turned up together to Astrid, Valka and Hiccup whilst the three vikings were at the arena after Hiccup completed his construction work at his place. But then, as the Night Fury and the Stormcutter had arrived to their respective vikings, Stormfly then came to Astrid, in what felt for them like an eternity since they all last saw their dragons due to the massive amount of negotiations they had to do for the plans for the next 14 days. It was there that the three of them took a massive flight extravaganza across Berk, whilst the miniature figures that had surrounded the dragon's figures underneath them were working, patrolling or hunting and farming for Berk's food sources. It felt nice for the three of them to fly on their dragons because of the other things they were doing, so it was nice to have a bit of viking and dragon fun. Given the fact that Snotlout, Gustav and Morgan had flew on Fanghook some time before them, it made quite a coincidence. As far as the flock from the sanctuary, combinations of dragons from it made landings in different parts to interact with the vikings; the village, the arena, and the docks where some vikings were stood.

Toothless was his usual self with Hiccup; playful, downright cute, and cuddly with his black scales, whilst Cloudjumper, despite having basically a day of playing with Toothless, was more serious. Stormfly and Astrid adore each other to the point that it didn't bother them how long they had kept apart from each other, which is the bond you'd be wanting to strive for when training a dragon. Whilst Toothless was himself, there was one thing at the back of his mind, something that, although he's tried to not think about too much, is simply starting to overcome his primary obligations. Luckily though, he's had Cloudjumper and the other dragons to play with to keep them thoughts, whatever they may be, from actually coming to reality. It noticeably appeared on his expression whilst in the sky, as his eyes and head had lowered downwards, looking in the middle between sad and uncertain.

That was pretty much the day that occurred from the last time we saw Morgan, and about 11 hours later, it was yet again the end of a typical day. Vikings had packed the Great Hall, mumbling and constantly voicing their vocals in their groups on their wooden tables, whilst Hiccup, Astrid and Valka were readying themselves, well, Hiccup specifically, to make the historical declaration that could potentially result in somebody else replacing him as chief. As mentioned before, today was a regular day on Berk, apart from the negotiations this morning, so that's why we've checked back 11 hours later from the last time we saw Morgan. Speaking of Morgan, he was seated quite a distance from the table that Hiccup and the main vikings were sat at, but on his table was not only Snotlout and Gustav, but Ruffnut as well, because, as he was walking to the hall for his nightly supper, he felt bad for just letting Ruffnut stay in the background after basically being responsible for the death of Tuffnut. He wanted to ensure that there's amends between himself and her, whilst also getting the chance to talk with his two other closest friends; Gustav and Snotlout. They weren't alone, though. They were amongst other vikings on their table, but most of them were divided into their own groups in terms of who they were speaking to, anyways.

The dragons had all typically flew off for the night, but Toothless was once again intending on staying at his best pal's place, so he could get a more relaxing sleep on those hard, yet comfortable stone slabs that Hiccup had got especially for him. The only dragons that Morgan saw today was Toothless and Cloudjumper, from them watching him at the Barn, and Fanghook, from when he took flight on the Monstrous Nightmare's neck with his two closest friends on Berk. Since the rest and the flock were all over the place today, he didn't get a chance to see the others such as Stormfly, Hookfang or Meatlug. As everyone's in the hall at this very moment, Toothless is resting in Hiccup's place, whereas the other dragons have gone wherever they sleep at night.

Morgan, sat in between Gustav and Snotlout, with Ruffnut sitting opposite him, was discussing the type of aspects you find on Britain, recalling that one time where he and Snotlout were on the docks, and Morgan only briefly talked about where he came from, so as everyone was eating their supper, this seemed like the time to continue on from that moment.

"So you've got computers...that phone device I had shown you...you've got tons of animals, and you essentially get to watch things on a screen..." he said, holding his hands up in the air to express his words.

There was some heavy laughing in the background and every direction of the hall from some of the larger vikings, who looked to be drinking what appeared to be Eggnog, yuck.

"What about...dragons?" Gustav asked, after finishing a small portion of fish soup from his wooden bowl.

"Ah...uh..." Morgan was conflicted, he didn't know what to say, because dragons aren't real creatures in the world he comes from, and he didn't want to break that out to Gustav nor the rest of his friends, so he quickly improvised an answer.

"Erm, dragons aren't common, you barely see any of them reptiles, haha"

"If they were common wherever you was, you'd be scraping yourself amongst the floor every second, haha" Snotlout interrupted.

Morgan turned to Snotlout, wanting to play him at his game.

"I will personally make you cry by flying away with Hookfang, got it?"

Snotlout simply didn't take him seriously, and all he did was laugh at Morgan.

"Oh god, you're soooo scarrrrryy! don't do itt pleaaseee!" he heightened his pitch to sarcastically be afraid of Morgan, in which Morgan simply sighed and turned to face Ruffnut in front of him.

"But yeah, Ruff, we've got tons of things..."

Ruffnut looked at Morgan as she was just finishing up her fish soup in her wooden bowl, as she was in between two other larger vikings.

"Cool, it certainly sounds like an energetic environment you've got" she said, with a voice that Morgan couldn't tell if it was genuine intrigue or just a false one.

"Yeaah, haha..." he looked down at the table with his empty bowl, in which he had milk out of it, rather than fish soup.

He suddenly emphasised his eyes on Ruffnut in a bid to try and ensure that she doesn't have any issues, because the last thing Morgan want's is for somebody to hate him.

"Ruff, are you okay?" he asked, resting both his elbows on the table.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine Morgan, look, don't worry about me, I'm feeling great" she insisted, moving a bit of her long hair back from her face.

This relieved Morgan a ton, because now he knows that she hopefully doesn't have any problems with him. He continued on with mumbling to Snotlout and Gustav about his home place, whilst the rest of the hall was mumbling, eating, and just settling in into the viking atmosphere of the Great Hall with the big lit torches on the walls. It's always a wonder if the dragons will ever actually come in here for one of these supper nights, because then it'd be slightly more engaging in Morgan's eyes. He could do a bit of pandering to them whilst he'd be talking as well, like the topic he was just talking about to Snotlout and Gustav and Ruffnut, because although the dragons can't talk, they can certainly understand everything that get's said, given their intelligent nature. Unfortunately, they have better things to do, which is fly in the dark skies over the island of Berk. They get to see the beautiful cliffs and scenery of Berk and the forest from above, which is definitely an advantage for being able to fly, especially at a time where Berk is resting up for the night.

Valka was sat next to Hiccup on a table where the other main vikings including Eret were, after a long, and dragged out day. He was just readying himself up, as was Valka, to go near the wooden pillar in the centre of the Great Hall, which meant that he'd have to slowly walk around it when speaking to get within everyone's view, but it also meant that he had to technically walk up and down the brief steps in which the pillar was situated on, due to having to circle it.

Astrid, after a fun day of flying on her dragon, Stormfly, next to Valka and Hiccup's dragons, looked relaxed as she finished off the final contents of her fish soup. Eret, having gained a better understanding of Skullcrusher, looked more relaxed as well. The two of them were finishing off their supper, before inevitably heading back off down the steps that lead up to the hall from the outside to their huts.

"Son, it's been 10 minutes, are you ready?" Valka asked Hiccup, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hiccup took in a small amount of air before briefly letting it all out. He swiftly looked at his mother as her palm was grasped gently onto his left shoulder.

"Yes, okay, I'll do it now...uh...yeah uh, I'll do it now" he stuttered, feeling as if he has to do it at this exact moment, just in case he disappoints his mum. That was understandable, because if your mum was gone for two weeks and you saw her again after that, you wouldn't want to disappoint her, which makes you feel the need to do everything in the right manner.

He slowly stood up off his seat in the corner table of the upper part of the Great Hall, slowly moving from the side of the table to walk amongst the crowded ones ahead, filled with large vikings laughing, enjoying milk or some egg-looking liquid, and their supper. The main thing he got from walking through this was constant mumbling noises from the combination of the vikings talking in the hall. Astrid looked up off the table to see Hiccup walking towards the pillar, realising what he's going to do.

"Yep, he's going to do it now" Valka said, noticing Astrid's face aiming for Hiccup.

"Do you uh...do you secretly think that this is just a waste of time? surely, we can do something else for him?" Astrid asked, referring to Hiccup's solution being over the top and a waste of time.

"That's not in my place to say, Astrid. I'm just doing whatever he feels is best, because he's my son, and I can't afford betraying him on anything, considering the circumstances that has brought me to my current status..." Valka said, referring to the death of her husband, Stoick.

Astrid shrugged her shoulders, still feeling skeptical about the entire solution.

At long last, Hiccup walked through the maze of voices and laughing-filled tables to the pillar, where there was a lit torch on all directions of it. He stood on the left side of the pillar, which meant that he was also standing halfway between the very brief steps. He was about to attempt to grab everyone's attention.

"UH, EVERYONE?!" Hiccup yelled, as loud as he possibly could, which caught just a few of tables closest to him.

"U-huh uh, can you tell everyone that I need to say something?" Hiccup asked the vikings on the table to his side.

" **EVERYONEEEE, HICCCUP IS SPEAAKINGGGGG** " One of the vikings yelled, in the most manly voice heard on Berk to date, with his long beard surrounding the yelling viking's mouth.

"CHRIST" Morgan muttered, caught by surprise from the large voice, but everyone on his table, including Snotlout, Gustav and Ruffnut, finally turned to the centre of the hall at the wooden pillar.

This was the first time that Morgan genuinely felt like a true viking of Berk, with him being amongst the crowd of vikings inside the hall listening to it's own chief make a statement. It just made him feel all the more connected, especially since he's sat next to Gustav and Snotlout.

"Okay uh...welll.." Hiccup's voice echoed, after the hall had fell silent from it's massive mumbling noises.

There were vikings who were also stood up with wooden cups of milk in their hands, who watched from the top part of the hall, too.

"Throughout today, I uh, I've had various discussions with my mum, and uh, Astrid, where we've came up with a plan..a plan that'll potentially put my reputation up for a gamble. We eventually agreed upon a day where...everyone here, and all those who aren't here, and are probably lifeless in their huts across the island right now, votes for a potentially new chief of Berk..." as soon as he finished, there were some extremely baffled faces with audible interrogative tones from specific vikings on the tables.

"So that is why...in the next seven days, six other vikings, whoever they may be, will step up as potential direct opponents to my position, and one of those six will become just that when they all take part in a six-way discussion and debate, where they'll get the chance to have their fair share of the argument, and then at the end, those who WILL be going to it will vote for one of the six to step up to me, and then for the seven days after that, me and whoever my opposition is, will be advertising ourselves, why we should be chief, and most importantly, just how reliable we can be" Hiccup said, gulping at what he was seeing.

This was a TON to take in, and as a result, all the vikings surrounding Hiccup turned to each other with widened eyes and open mouths, with some looking directly confused and some with their faces looking as if they had just seen another Bewilderbeast.

"And then uh..." he slowly walked to the top of the brief steps, looking back at his table briefly whilst moving his hands up and down to express his words naturally, "me and my opposition will take questions in a question session on the second day to the last day of the second seven days, and then after that, you will all go and vote for who you feel should be chief...and please, when you do go and vote...just be honest with yourselves. I have only just recently came to this conclusion, and I can explain myself thoroughly. Two weeks ago, after Morgan had managed to overcome Tuffnut, in the situation where Tuff himself was trying to kill Morgan..."

Morgan's heart suddenly felt like it stopped at the mentioning of his name, with Gustav nudging him slightly. And it was even worse this time because the majority of the vikings in the hall knew who Morgan was due to the commemoration, so some of them looked at him with their long beards and their spiky helmets, putting Morgan on the spot. He HATED being put on the spot, so he was hoping that they'd stop looking at him and he focused his eyes on Hiccup.

"I will admit, I failed to properly handle that situation...but then it made me question myself, what if I'm without Toothless and something like that happens again? what if ALL our dragons disappear one day and I'm standing here as your leader, unable to properly deal with something that should have been dealt with before it escalated to how it ended up..and this question is the basis of my low thoughts...I've had sleepless nights about the prospect, about everything...which is why I feel like if I go through with this solution THIS drastic, the end result will hopefully be that I can feel normal about myself again. This is something that shouldn't be taken lightly, you all now have the chance to get involved in a history making moment, whilst also powering up the cure for my unstable state. In the name of the Hairy Hooligans and Berk itself, you'll be able to vote for who YOU want to be chief..and uh...in terms of the dragons, I believe, because we've established so much with them, it's only fair that they get a say in this vote as well, right? I'll uh...I'll flip out something for that part...but uhm..." he cleared his throat, "yeah, that's all there is, so uh, anybody here wanting to step up, now is your chance.." Hiccup took a heavy puff of air.

There was whispering mumbles amongst everyone in the hall; Hiccup was absolutely insane in their mind, to go ahead and put something this gigantic forwards to them; it was ALOT to take in, and as a result, the vikings themselves didn't know what to say. But the main thing is; what type of viking island would do something like this? they're a TRIBE.

Morgan wasn't shocked, but instead, he felt energetic despite just feeling under pressure from everyone looking at him. Suddenly, Gustav and Snotlout turned to face him and each other. They kept their voices in a whispered tone as Hiccup started to move back up towards the table.

"What...wha-" Gustav muttered, stuttering, before being interrupted by Snotlout.

"It's Hiccup being Hiccup again" Snotlout said, as the voices of the hall were starting to emerge again.

"No...he just basically said that we're going to vote for a new chief or him...so this is uh...this is like an election sort of thing...oh my god..." Morgan suddenly had a huge smile across his face. This was a completely political thing for him. "Gustav, Snotlout, you know what? I'm welcoming the opportunity. I'm putting myself forwards for that, for sure..."

"Morgan, in all seriousness? you're far from a credible potential chief, haha..." Snotlout laughed, nodding towards the table as he suddenly stood up off his seat.

Morgan followed Snotlout's head as it moved up from him standing up.

"Snotlout, you always judge a book by it's cover, don't you?"

"Maybe if you managed to complete that training session that I did for you back at the forest where you couldn't even climb a hook...ONE HOOK, then perhaps? but Morgan, you couldn't and you won't do nearly as good in something like this, anyways, I'm out of here, before Hookfang suddenly burns me to a crisp, haha" Snotlout laughed.

" **I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE WAS A DRAGO SUPPORTER ALL THIS TIMEEEEE!"** Eret's voice echoed, in a deepened, loud state, as he stood up off his chair and pointed at Morgan in the distance.

"W-Woah, Eret what'-" Valka said, as she was sat near him, but he didn't let her finish.

The entire hall was hearing this, as well.

 **"HE LOOKED STRANGE FROM WHEN I FIRST STEPPED BACK IN HERE THIS MORNING, AND OF COURSE, IT ALL MAKES SENSE, HE KILLED TUFF IN THE NAME OF DRAGO...THAT'S WHY TUFF ISN'T HERE...YOU TRAITORRRRR!"**

Morgan was quick to stand up besides Snotlout, naturally panicking, but he didn't turn for the door. The hall fell silent again, as one set of faces were turned to Morgan, and the other set was turned to Eret screaming his vocals off.

"Let him rattle on, he's just making himself look like the weirdo here..." Morgan insisted, talking collectively to the viking faces that were looking at him with their long beards, and some with mustaches with their menacing helmets.

"WOAH WOAH, ERET, CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN...LISTEN, EVERYONE, THERE'S UH...THERE'S BEEN A MISUNDERSTANDING, MORGAN, NOBODY HERE FOR A SECOND BELIEVES THAT, ALRIGHT? JUST UH...JUST TO AVOID ANYMORE CONFRONTATIONS, EVERYONE, I THINK IT'S BEST IF WE CALL IT A NIGHT FOR THE HALL...REMEMBER WHAT I SAID, MAKE SURE YOU SPREAD IT TO THOSE WHO COULDN'T BE IN THE HALL TONIGHT..." Hiccup insisted, sweating at Eret's accusation. The vikings in the hall were once again muttering amongst themselves in their whisper, with some still holding their cups of milk whilst slyly looking at Morgan.

Morgan nodded at that, and he slowly but neutrally walked towards the hall door, with Snotlout following him from behind. He wasn't taking this seriously because everyone knows it's a blatant lie that never happened. Slowly, Morgan opened the hall door with his right hand and walked through it to get to the darkness of the skies of Berk on the top of the long set of steps that lead back down to the village. The rest of the hall was starting to prepare to leave, as well. Snotlout did the opposite; rapidly opening the hall door to walk out to meet Morgan.

"Look, what is his problem?" Morgan asked Snotlout.

"What're you asking me for? I couldn't have a slice of a clue, haha, but you know what? that was completely uncalled for, you know? I at least joke around, him? he genuinely believes in what he says"

"I know, but Snotlout...I was serious when I said that I wanted to welcome the opportunity...come on, let's get down from here and I'll discuss it further with you"

Snotlout didn't intend for things to go this way, but he nodded at Morgan. The two of them were quick to start making their way down the steps back to the ground of Berk. The village nearby had lit torches, so the huts were incredibly visible, making Morgan's journey back to his hut all the more easier when he goes back.

Ruffnut and Gustav were extremely shocked, more so Ruffnut, at what Eret just said. Gustav quickly slid his chair across the ground to step on his feet and walk for the hall door. Ruffnut looked at Eret as he shrugged his shoulders. She gave him a face that was asking why he did what he just did.

"Eret, I told you this morning about this, what is your problem with that kid?" Valka asked, not sounding amused with him.

"I don't like the look of him, he sounds exactly like me in terms of how I speak, who is he gonna kill next? our dragons? Hiccup, you might wanna keep an eye on him..."

Hiccup refrained from using the past to get back at Eret, and instead, tried to calm the hall down by letting things flow like they did before Eret decided to stick his nose in the accusation soil.

As all of this happened, Toothless was well away within his sleep on his stone slabs in Hiccup's room; the Night Fury was clearly enjoying whatever he was dreaming about, and it was obvious, given his purring during his sleep. This is the most in a single week that Toothless has slept with Hiccup, instead of the other dragons elsewhere on the island. He's obviously grown a liking of sleeping with his best pal, right? perhaps it's something else entirely?

 **Talk about the ultimate phrase 'a lot to take in' because that is just what it is. Hiccup has just made history, announcing an election-like competition in which he's putting his position as the Chief of Berk and the Hairy Hooligans on the line to six other vikings, in which one of those six will be voted to be Hiccup's opposition, and Morgan is clearly signing himself up for the challenge. Toothless has unusually came back to Hiccup's place for tonight, when he typically enjoys being with the other dragons, but something is clearly on his mind, and for once, it ISN'T about Hiccup. Will this announcement affect the legacy of Hiccup's family? will Eret take his accusations even further? how will Morgan cope with becoming a potential opposition with somebody like Eret blaming him for being a Drago supporter? Cloudjumper still intends on encountering Morgan, in which Morgan absolutely fears him, so how will he cope with the challenge as that moment looms nearby? so many questions, but it's all about history making, and clearly, Morgan want's apart of it.**


	11. Visit of dragon vagueness

**RECAP: Hiccup had finally declared it; there's going to be an election-like contest within the next fourteen days, in which the vikings of Berk and potentially, somehow, the dragons too, will be able to vote either for Hiccup to remain, or for whoever his opposition will be to be chief instead. It wasn't all smooth, though. Eret, after hearing Hiccup briefly mention Tuffnut and Morgan, revived his accusation of Morgan being a 'Drago Supporter' in front of every viking in the Great Hall, whilst Morgan himself had kept his cool due to him knowing that it was a blatant lie.**

As all the vikings were starting to walk out of the Great Hall, subsequently down the large steps that followed it, Hiccup and the rest had remained where they were, because of what Eret had just did. Some of the vikings, whilst they walked in divided groups from the collection that was in side during Hiccup's announcement, had a mixture of expressions aimed at one another; completely confused, some downright baffled, and some mind blown. Throughout Berk's time and the time of the vikings, there was never ever anything known as a 'vote' or an 'election' to them, yet this puts everything on a different perspective. In fact, the message that was being shown on their faces were reminiscent of how they looked when they were standing behind Stoick in a massive circle, amongst the newly-allied dragons at the time, when Stoick thought Hiccup had died from the fall he had with Toothless from the Red Death on that cloudy Dragon's Nest island.

Gustav was long ahead of the vikings who were just starting to walk down the steps, because he exited the hall a small time after Morgan and Snotlout both left. Upon landing back onto the main ground of the rocky island, Gustav turned to face every single direction within the dark village, shone brightly by the torches across it; Morgan and Snotlout were nowhere to be seen. Perhaps they took a random stroll? perhaps it was simply the case that they had both returned to Morgan's hut? that seemed like the most logical outcome for him, and so, he started venturing off into the dark, and rather sleepy atmosphere of the lit-up village of huts towards the direction of Morgan's one, in an attempt to trace their location. He kept his pace at a slow one due to the fact that there were vikings inside some of these huts, already asleep, ready to rise for a typical day on the scenery-heavy land of Berk.

"Look, I'm sorry if what I said was too much, but I just can't genuinely trust him?" Eret pledged, looking at a heated Valka and Hiccup.

"Oh for cryin' out loud, you haven't met him properly yet, give him a chance, will you?" Valka declared, showing a clear sense of anger in her eyeballs.

"Do you not know how much he's gone through, Eret? Tuffnut provoked him, and then tried to kill him, how can you honestly have the decency to come out with an accusation like that? if I were you, I'd feel incredibly guilty about myself" Hiccup spouted, standing opposite of Eret on the other side of the table.

Whilst this was all happening, Fishlegs was curled up in the nearest corner, not wanting to involve himself in a conflicting situation like this one. Astrid simply didn't bother with trying to talk to Eret, and Ruffnut was suddenly starting to develop something that spelled the opposite of the initial crush she had for Eret when she first met him. There was still a medium-sized pack of vikings exiting through the hall door slowly, but none of them were able to hear the conversation going on due to their mixture of voices mumbling together from their long-bearded mouths.

"Right right right, okay, I'm sorry, I'll uh, perhaps tomorrow, I'll try and put all that aside to talk to him, just for everyone's sake in here, but Hiccup, you're jumping on one ground, and then you're jumping onto another one. What gives for leaving me out of, what you're claiming is the true story?"

"It's self-explanatory, Eret. Once he tells you, you'll understand. I'm not gonna bother with trying to do that, he however, will. I've gotta get some shut eye, and I need to get back to Toothless"

Eret, realising that he perhaps did overreact slightly, didn't bother with causing anymore conflict. It was true that he hasn't even met Morgan for real yet, and perhaps, when he does, he'll see a completely different personality of him to the one that he's imagining. Hiccup suddenly realised something, and it was a crucial thing he had missed out during his announcement.

"Oh...uh...I forgot to tell everyone that the first six who come to me will be able to step up...oh man...-"

"Son, leave it all to me, you go get some rest, you're lookin like you need one. I'll take care of it all tomorrow" Valka offered, looking away from Eret.

"Oh uh...is it okay mum?"

"Absolutely, I'm not gonna leave you hanging am I? go on, you get your rest with your Night Fury, I'll catch you tomorrow, son"

Hiccup literally couldn't put it into words about how appreciative he is of his mum's contribution to this entire thing. He already feels better about himself, after finally making his intentions known to everyone who was in the hall just now. After exchanging goodbyes and goodnights to everyone, Hiccup took his helmet off and held it within a bowl-shaped grasp in his curled up left arm. He started waking towards the hall door, before noticing a seated Ruffnut near the left side of the hall. After everything she's been through, he just couldn't leave her there without some sort of communication. Ruffnut, looking down at the floor for a few minutes, noticed one metal leg and a regular leg approaching, and as soon as she looked up, it was Hiccup himself.

"Hey uh..how are you holding?" Hiccup asked, as everyone in the background looked as if they were still talking collectively towards Eret.

"I've felt worse, Hiccup man. You know, I'm feeling like I've lost my vibe, you know? my bro and I were always...we always had something to do, we always argued, and boy did I enjoy those times.."

"I know, I just want to uh..." Hiccup's awkward persona was starting to mask itself over his vocal box as his voice started cracking throughout his mumbling, "ensure that you're feeling alright, and uh, will you be voting in fourteen days?"

Ruffnut looked at Hiccup's helmet in his grasp briefly before ascending her eyeballs back to his face.

"Got nothing else to do, so I may as well put the word contribution into my name, right?" she said, basically confirming that she will.

"Okay well uh, talk to me if anything's up, Ruff. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Hiccup said, slowly backing up after declaring that he'll see her tomorrow.

"Yeah yeah, shut your tired eyes"

Hiccup nodded at her before walking towards the door, facing away from her entirely. As he collided his metal leg against the hall floor at a steady pace, he finally reached the hall door, and opened it with slowness, unveiling the dark, and rather cloudy skies of Berk, bringing a contrast to the lit up atmosphere of the hall. As his body fully exited the hall, he started walking down the steps to get back down to the ground, as a group of vikings had gathered in a small group near the left side of the steps, presumably talking about this upcoming event that Hiccup himself has declared. Two of them were women vikings, with brown belts around their clothing. He wanted to get back to his house as quick as possible due to the fact that Toothless is sleeping there with him again, and it's not often he gets to see that nowadays. It made him feel protected, knowing that he has his best friend in the same room as him as he sleeps.

"Listen, you need to get your act together, and you need to go to uh...did my son call him Morgan?" Valka asked, looking at Astrid, casually sat there as if she's the head of the hall.

"Yeah, that's the name of the thing" she comically referred to him as.

"Oh uh yeah, you need to go to Morgan and apologise. You know what? I might come along with you? I've yet to meet him myself, haha" Valka chuckled, as Eret shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, I mean, you can come, but I still don't know how trustworthy he actually is"

"Guys guys" Astrid interrupted, "I know it's already passed but...do you think Hiccup's uh...solution will actually affect him in the way he want's it to?"

"I've said it before, I'll say it again, anything that my son feels is good for him, I'll agree with him" Valka concluded, nodding at Astrid.

"I can't see it backfiring, but parts of me also cannot help but think that it's all just a big waste of time" Astrid concluded.

Astrid, at the end of the day, agreed with Valka, but she's also a viking who puts everything as it is, she won't hold back at all, and as a result, she still stands by the idea that Hiccup's solution is a waste of space. Eret himself surprisingly didn't have much to say about it, mainly because of Morgan being the main focus of his brain just now. Valka, being Hiccup's mother, is willing to go through with it. Ruffnut has declared that she will be one of the many voters (depending on how much of Berk actually gets told of this 'viking election') and Fishlegs has simply been too distracted with the brief heated discussions just now to make an opinion of it all. Gobber wasn't actually in the hall tonight, because he was already asleep in his hut from working so much. He's a large viking, too, so he can afford to miss supper for one night.

"It's my obligation to get to know this Morgan kid, because I know that Hiccup would want me to do that...and he want's you to know him, as well, Eret. It'll all be fine, you just need to not be quick to throw the judgement onto him the second you see him" Valka said, once again looking at Eret as she started to walk from the table to the other side, intending on walking to the door.

Eret was determined to meet this person, but his curiosity will cause him to not be as interactive as he usually is, especially around Ruffnut, who at this point, still didn't consider Eret to be as charming due to his treatment of Morgan just now. She knows what Morgan's been through with her brother, so it's understandable from her point of view that Morgan would be easily stressed out from this type of thing. With Eret still wanting to redeem himself in front of Hiccup and Valka as well, despite the fact that his associations with Drago were months ago, this was another fuel to him meeting Morgan tomorrow.

The hall was now empty of all the vikings that had packed the tables, but now the main ones, such as a frightened Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Astrid, and Valka were starting to gradually move out of it for the night. They stayed behind briefly just so they could get their thoughts out to each other about the upcoming, historical event that Hiccup has made official to take place in fourteen days time.

**GUSTAV HAS WALKED TO MORGAN'S HUT, WHERE HE'S STANDING WITH SNOTLOUT**

Gustav, whilst walking through the gigantic collections of huts with torches through the village in the night, was also baffled at what Hiccup had just said. He was a viking, too, so he couldn't comprehend it until he thought about it deep and hard. There was something awfully significant about the speech though for Gustav, possibly because he's been at the Dragon's Edge at a constant basis until now, where he's managed to be apart of a speech that could potentially change the position of the leader of the Hairy Hooligans, and Berk as a whole. Putting all that aside for a moment, throughout his walk to Morgan's hut, Gustav had wished for Fanghook at this moment in time, so he could simply fly over there rather than walk, but nonetheless, the figure of Morgan's hut was starting to emerge in his eyes as he neared the edge of the island.

Upon arriving, Gustav witnessed Morgan talking at a heavy pace towards Snotlout, who looked genuinely intrigued at what he had to say. Clearly, whatever Morgan's saying, it's surprised Snotlout significantly. The two of them were stood right besides the hut, clearly not noticing Gustav. As Morgan's voice had suddenly finished, Gustav seized the opportunity to get himself heard.

"Thanks for waiting for me, guys" he said, sarcastically laughing.

Morgan's eyes looked off away from Gustav, not sure about how to respond to that, but Snotlout did the opposite, with surprised eyes fueled by what Morgan had just told him.

"Gustav, have you heard what he want's to do?" Snotlout asked, pointing to Morgan with his finger whilst keeping his face at Gustav.

"Oh come on Snotlout, it's not that big, really"

"Why? what do you want to do?" Gustav asked Morgan, with Snotlout facing Morgan after Gustav had interrogated him.

Morgan doesn't like being put on the spot, but it's only two people here, so it didn't bother him. The only reason why he didn't entirely panic back at the hall when a huge collection of vikings faced him was because he knew what that big, large male viking who looked at least 6 ft to him was yelling about him was a lie.

"So uh, essentially, Hiccup's called an election sort of thing, where we presumably get to vote in uh, I don't know what it's called here, but back at my home place, we did something similar with something called 'polls' where you put a piece of marked paper into a box. You'd have about five choices, and then in another big country called the United States of America, you'd also have something like that, and uh-"

Snotlout couldn't be bothered with all these unknown words that Morgan was putting forward, with the unknown words being 'United States'. He was still struggling trying to understand who in their right mind would name a place 'United Kingdom', so both of them are still unknown to him.

"Look, just tell him what you told me, plastic brain" he said, smirking briefly.

Morgan felt bummed that Snotlout wasn't interested in what he wanted to say. He was going to talk about the Presidential Elections from America, and the General Elections from Britain, because what Hiccup has declared reminds him of those two things. He briefly realised that he was trying to talk about politics to two people he thought were fictional characters off of a movie, which sounded odd in itself.

"Uh, anyway, I said that I wanted to welcome the opportunity by putting myself forward as one of the six, and uh, where I come from, my place was modernized, so I kind of want to put forward the plans to everyone on Berk about modernising it, and so on. I didn't even go specific with Snotlout, but he seems pretty impressed by my intentions. I'd talk about defence, how we'd cope with hostility and wars to the magnitude of uh...the Red Death battle years ago, and the Bewilderbeast"

In case you aren't aware, before Morgan woke up here on Berk at the cove, he'd always go on his phone at night before going to sleep, typically searching up politics, so he's extremely passionate about the entire thing, and now, with Hiccup holding one of these, coincidentally for Morgan, he'd want nothing more than to get involved in it.

"You know what, despite what I said back at the hall, that sounds pretty promising about your chances. In fact, I'd be willing to support you if you were actually being serious about going through with it" Snotlout declared, feeling genuinely intrigued by what Morgan can do, based on what he was just told.

Gustav wanted to do the same, since he too was shocked at Morgan's mindset. He's not from a viking place, yet he knows all of the crucial parts of Berk, and what makes a good leader. The funny thing is, the two of them don't know that Morgan used to watch them on a TV screen before waking up here, as well as researching, which is only half of the fuel of his knowledge.

"I'll do the same, but uh, how are you gonna get started with it?" Gustav asked, as the moon was finally shining it's light surface off of the smooth ocean waters surrounding Berk near the edge. The village nearby was dead for the night, with no dragons in the skies, including the flock from the sanctuary.

Morgan thought he had a plan, but actually, he doesn't know how to answer Gustav's question.

"I don't know man, but if you two really are gonna support me, then sure. I guess uh...I guess I'll discuss it tomorrow since I kinda want to hit the sack for the night" he said, pointing to his hut besides him.

Snotlout and Gustav nodded at Morgan, feeling tired themselves.

"Alright then uh, I guess we'll talk about it tomorrow morning, have a good one, and hey, don't let that mindset go unnoticed" Gustav smiled, before walking off back into the village to his hut.

"Listen, I uh...I just wanna apologise for me bringing up our big failure at the sunken forest weeks ago, you know, when we were hiding you from Tuffnut so we'd make him think that you dieed...and uh, so on.."

Snotlout was suddenly sympathetic towards Morgan for the simple fact that he's realised that perhaps, after all, he could be leadership material. But come on though, Morgan has the same chance as becoming Chief of Berk as winning the lottery back at his old life, when he was still there. It just won't happen. He's seriously talking about becoming a leader of what was a fictional location, with DRAGONS. An outsider like him isn't going to stand a chance.

"Oh uh, listen, I wasn't even bothered, I don't mind, alright? but yeah, I uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then"

Snotlout nodded, and Morgan nodded back.

"I still might fly away with Hookfang though" Morgan chuckled, before Snotlout walked off entirely.

"Yeah right"

Snotlout walked off back into the quiet, briefly lit village as Morgan moved over to the edge to think about how he could plan it all out.

Upon looking at the smooth waters of the ocean as the moon shone it's bright, chocolate-milk coloured light over the island, he needed some sort of book, he realised. He needed to write all this down before actually concluding on a position. After all, on an island inhabited by vikings and dragons, it's not an opportunity to take lightly; it's going to be tough, and Morgan knows that, but for what it is, it'll give him something to do rather than constantly work and work all day, and resource carrying, which is what most of the vikings on Berk do. Doing the sheep again certainly isn't on the table for him either, after his horrid experience with Gobber. Morgan's eyes rested on the lovely view in which small chunks of air were rushing into his body. He no longer had the urge to sleep, because he wanted to jot down his ideas right now. Suddenly, he looked up to the sky, suddenly remembering that Cloudjumper dragon that Gobber had told him about. He HATED the prospect of seeing that one out here in the night time, but he shouldn't because from what he's learnt, all the dragons of Berk typically stay away from their vikings for the night, and come back for the morning and the rest of the day.

"Hiccup..." Morgan whispered, as to who he'd get his paper and pencil from.

Suddenly, Morgan turned his back to the view of the edge he was just looking at, and proceeded to head for Hiccup's house. He hasn't been inside there since, from what he can recall anyways, his first day on Berk, where he sat on Hiccup's bed as Toothless was watching him from the stone slabs in the corner, when the Night Fury had a hatred for him for pushing Hiccup to the grass back at the cove. God, that feeling of being watched by your favourite dragon was still shocking to Morgan, because he was still at the time getting over the fact that he's actually living in his favourite 'fictional' world. Whenever he thinks about that, it still excites him, but after weeks of being here, he's settled in. Plus, if Hiccup is hopefully still awake, Morgan will be able to ask him why he's gone through with this decision of his.

**10 MINUTES OF WALKING LATER, MORGAN FINALLY ARRIVES AT HICCUP'S HOUSE**

There it was; Hiccup's wooden house of two floors, where Morgan knew on that second floor, from where he was standing, Toothless's stone slabs were right against the corner in side. He slowly walked over to the steps on the elevated ground in front of the entrance leading up to the actual wooden surface in front of the door, and being back here also made him recall another memory; seeing Astrid with Stormfly in the sky for the first time ever, and when she landed, he recalls that he fell down to his back. He also recalls that this was where he received that horrific concussion from getting too confident with Stormfly. It's a good thing that wasn't Cloudjumper though, because Morgan believes that if it was him instead of Stormfly that did it, he would of died.

Behind Hiccup's house were even more scenery sights; cliff formations and so on. It'd be an honour if Morgan was able to have a house similar to Hiccup's, especially on a viking island, where the scenery is just too beautiful to take your eyes off. Finally, Morgan got in front of the wooden door of Hiccup's house, and he proceeded to knock onto it as slowly as possible with his knuckles just in case he was asleep. It was vacant for a few seconds, but Morgan wasn't going to knock again until at least 20 seconds later. As he stood in front of the wooden door, he took the opportunity to look out to the nice view of the village ahead that he has from here. Hiccup's house was on a higher ground, which meant that you could get a decent eye image of everything, even if it's night time, as it is at the moment. He looked back at the door, hardly touched from the inside of the house. Morgan once again lifted his knuckles up and slowly collided them back and forth off the door, hoping that Hiccup could perhaps hear him. If he didn't get an answer this time, he'd walk off. Morgan started patting his left foot against the wooden surface near the door slowly, distracting himself whilst waiting.

There was an emergence of movement from the door, as it was pulled inwards. This caught Morgan by surprise, who didn't even expect a response, but he was also looking out at the lovely view of the night time village from here. Upon looking at Hiccup, he nodded at the metal-legged viking, who was surprised at Morgan's presence.

"Sorry if I uh, if I woke you up or whatever, but I just need something quickly" Morgan said, crunching his eyes down at the thought of waking Hiccup up.

"Oh uh, hey, it's haha, it's alright. You didn't need to knock on, you could of just walked in" Hiccup declared shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not that rude, to the point I'll just walk into anyone's house as if I own the place, haha"

Hiccup stepped to the side of the door to allow space for Morgan to enter. He was genuinely surprised at Morgan's presence, but he also had curiosity about what he was looking for.

"So uh, Hiccup, before I actually go ahead.." Morgan stepped inside, standing right next to the steps of the house that led up to the small corridor, in which Hiccup's bedroom was near. "you honestly didn't do this uh...this announcement or whatever because of me, right?"

"I mean uh, I guess you could say that I mentioned your name, which I did.."

"I just hope that I haven't like...caused any stress or whatever, you seemed pretty reluctant back there"

"Morgan, don't worry about it, you're not the centre of the reason, I did it for my own good, I'd tell you the entire deal, but there's so much to it that I have to decrease it. Basically, after your uh...your eventful thing with Tuffnut, I just felt like I didn't prove myself as a worthy...uh...you know, leader? by not being able to stop it before it escalated to what it did. I've been feeling incredibly guilty about it ever since, and by doing this, you know, uh..putting something precious on the line, I'll hopefully get better from it"

"Woah..." Morgan was stunned at how much that actually meant to Hiccup, with his whole Tuffnut battle. "You...you actually stressed out over that? I mean, I didn't think you were bad at all, you tried..."

"I'm probably overreacting but hey, it runs in the family, haha" Hiccup chuckled, pointing briefly to the other door near Morgan, which was where Valka had presumably slept.

"I..I don't know what to say, haha.." Morgan stuttered, realising that Hiccup's motivation behind calling what is basically a viking election is because of his struggle against Tuffnut two weeks ago.

"But I'm not gonna throw the weight onto you, haha, what were you looking for?" Hiccup asked, adjusting his metal leg briefly.

Toothless was in Hiccup's bedroom, resting on the stone slabs in the far right corner of the room. The Night Fury was constantly purring in his sleep, which meant that, as seen before, he's enjoying his dreams. As Morgan and Hiccup started briefly chuckling to each other downstairs, the ears of the Night Fury had suddenly took in their voices, and as a result, Toothless had awoken, yawning in his curled up position on the stone slabs. He looked a bit upset at leaving his dream. He slowly raised his head up, as his ears were down due to still feeling tired, looking across the room, expecting Hiccup to be here, but his best pal actually wasn't. Toothless was probably hearing things, and as a result, the Night Fury sent a brief blaze from his mouth to the spot of the stone slabs that he intends on resting his head on, to give it a nice warmth. But then, as he had just finished doing that, Hiccup's voice, next to another voice he was all to familiar with, emerged from the direction of the door into this room. He recognised his best pals voice, and he also recognised that unique sounding voice from the other vikings, which sent an energetic thrill into Toothless's body. He rapidly raised his head off the stone slabs, with ears raised up, looking towards the door as footsteps could be heard from his ears emerging up the stairs.

"So yeah, I just need a little bit of paper and a pencil, if you have em"

"I uh, you can use a little leather book I have in the old room here, and uh...I might still have the other thing on the table" Hiccup said, as he and Morgan got to the top of the stairs, standing in front of the little cupboard on the wall where Hiccup initially kept the leather book and pencil.

Hiccup was the first one to walk into the room, causing Toothless, who had a different saddle pack on now, to once again lift his head up with raised ears.

"Oh uh, bud, you're awake?" Hiccup said to Toothless, standing right in front of the door.

Toothless looked at Hiccup, tilting his head with a confused expression, expecting a specific somebody to be with him, but Toothless's thoughts only needed a second to become true.

"So uh, it's in here, is it?" Morgan said, as Hiccup made space for him to enter the room.

As soon as Morgan entered, Toothless sat up into a seated position on the stone slabs, looking at Morgan. Morgan looked at Toothless and nodded at him.

"Oh uh, hi Toothless" Morgan said, with the Night Fury letting off the biggest purr he's ever emitted towards Morgan, which caused Morgan to smile.

"Here, for whatever reason I've left it on the floor, haha" Hiccup said, walking towards the right side of his bed, into the gap between the bed and the little table with the pencil on it.

Hiccup ducked down to pick up the small leather book that he's left besides his bed since last night, whilst Morgan adjusted his furry viking top so it'd feel more comfortable and stable. He stood up from his ducking position with the leather book in hand, and he subsequently handed it over to Morgan. Morgan then walked over to the little table near the bed, and he took the pencil within his grasp.

Toothless wanted Morgan to look at him at the same time Hiccup would, so he could glare once at again the distinguishable difference between them in their faces. Toothless, as mentioned some time ago, has Morgan separated from every other viking on this rocky island. His accent, his look, his build, and his choice of words are all noticeable by the Night Fury. This, and the fact that Morgan's overcame possibly the most threatening thing he's had to deal with so far, in the form of Tuffnut, made Toothless have different feelings for him, whatever they may be.

"Right I'll uh, I guess I'll head off then" Morgan said, briefly looking at Toothless on the stone slabs in the corner, as the Night Fury was still sat up, with his puppy eyes were placed precisely onto Morgan's face.

Hiccup looked at Toothless, as did Morgan, and instantly, the Night Fury started switching his puppy eyes between the two, clearly favouring Morgan's appearance and face. He was definitely from an entirely different land after seeing the two of them together, which is what Toothless concluded. The reason why the Night Fury didn't move from the stone slabs was because he wanted to hear Morgan's talk, as well as seeing his other features, which again, separates him from any other viking Toothless has seen.

"Wait, before you go, why do you need them?" Hiccup asked, referring to the leather book and the pencil that he had just given to Morgan.

Morgan shrugged his shoulders whilst looking across the room he hasn't been back in since weeks ago.

"Right, I'm just gonna put it forward, count me as one of the six uh...yeah six, who'll be looking to become your opposition, because I'll be going to the Great Hall after I leave here, in order to write up my ideas and my stance on things in this here book. You know, It'll be easier for me to memorise them if I write them down"

Hiccup didn't know how to react, Morgan, a potential opposition? his face suddenly turned straight, unsure as to what reaction he should give.

"Ohh, uh, yeah absolutely, I'll ensure you get a spot, but it's not something you can just..think you can walk over, you know? it's gonna be hard for you"

"Anything that gives me something to do, even if I don't walk the walk" Morgan said, suddenly laughing briefly. "But yeah, I'll see you later, then"

Hiccup nodded at Morgan, giving him a goodbye in the process. Before Morgan left, he turned to Toothless, just staring at him from the corner on the stone slabs. He walked over to the Night Fury, not willing to leave here without at least a pat on his scaly head.

"I'll hopefully see you tomorrow as well, bud" Morgan said, raising a hand out to Toothless's head, but the Night Fury suddenly let out a laughing sound, with his back moving up and down very very slowly, and this surprised Morgan.

The reason why Toothless just laughed was because of how Morgan pronounced the final part of his sentence; 'bud'. When Hiccup says it, usually he says it as if it sounds similar to 'Bod' but Morgan's accent has caused him to say it with the U, which was funny for Toothless, because not once has he heard anyone say it like that, when they've referred to him as it. Morgan patted Toothless's head, and the Night Fury purred, along with a smile with his puppy eyes. He had a pleasuring sensation running through his body from Morgan patting his head. His eyes had suddenly aimed themselves at Morgan's furry top, with the skull image as he was being looked at, but Morgan didn't even take anything of it because it didn't mean anything at all in the slightest. He looked back at Hiccup from Toothless's position in the room. It seemed to be a deliberate movement of his puppy eyes whilst Morgan was looking at him, based on the timing.

"Rightt, thanks for these, Hiccup!" Morgan said, moving over to the door.

"Not a problem, come back here whenever you feel like you need something else, and uh...good luck I guess, in this upcoming vote, if you get past those other five vikings..."

"Trust me Hiccup, I'm charismatic and I'm as fiery as the dragons on this island"

Morgan had fully exited the room, with Toothless once again letting off just one sound this time, that sounded like another laugh. Again, it was because of his pronouncing of 'dragon' which was completely different to the other vikings. Whereas Hiccup says it similar to 'Draygons' Morgan pronounces it as 'Draguns'.

"Bud, you were asleep before, and now you're laughing like the crackers, come on, I thought you were tired" Hiccup said to Toothless, as he sorted out his bed for the night.

Toothless's face suddenly turned from happy to a bit saddened, with his head tucking inwards slightly as his eyeballs briefly looked back up off the floor, looking as if he's shy. It's a weird thing for Toothless to be focusing on Morgan's accent, but it's another thing for him to supposedly, deliberately, look at his skull image on his shirt AS he was being looked at by Morgan, but was he actually looking at something else? it looked as if he was imagining something when looking at his furry top. We know that Toothless has clearly established a heavy bond with Morgan after everything he's been through, but when you consider that Toothless separates him from every other viking in his mind due to his features already mentioned, like his accent, how his look clearly resembles that of somebody not from anywhere near these parts, and his build, it's just for whatever reason, odd. But one thing has kept within Toothless's mind; Morgan mentioning that he'll be going to the Great Hall straight after leaving Hiccup's house. If there's one thing we know about Toothless, it's this; if he truly want's something, he'll easily get it, so if he's keeping that quote from Morgan in his mind, he could potentially, as a surprise appearance, join Morgan at the hall when Hiccup's fallen asleep.

It really begs the question about whether or not there's a secret being concealed here.

Now that Morgan himself has acquired what he wanted, it didn't bother him that it was night time across Berk, because now he has the opportunity to write down his stances and what he's going to be promoting to potentially get himself voted upwards to the level of Hiccup's opposition. It's going to be absolutely crazy, but at the same time, is there going to be a certain appearance at the hall with him?

 **With the, as we're calling it, 'viking election' officially declared, there's been disagreements, but Morgan is the first one out of a randomised six to sign himself up to the challenge, for the sake of not getting bored, and also, taking advantage of the political interest he gathered back at his old life. Gustav and Snotlout, impressed by how much he knows, have agreed to support him throughout the time of the election, but there's another five vikings who have yet to be named as potential opposition opponents, so it's not all easy yet. Whilst Morgan visited Hiccup's house just now, intending on getting something that he could write on, Toothless had noticeably kept his focus on him the entire time, and it almost seems to be the case that he can't stop thinking about him. From coming out strong against Tuffnut, to the unique features already mentioned on countless occasions, these seem to be the fuels for his obsession with Morgan, but a couple of happenings just now might only be the surface of what is, although unlikely, a potential secret from Toothless. We're probably just going too in-depth in this, so we'll try and forget about it. How will Morgan manage with getting involved in the political side of Berk? who will be the other five viking candidates? ultimately, will people vote for Hiccup to remain, or will somebody replace him as the winner of this entire election?**


	12. Pester night

**RECAP: Snotlout and Gustav have officially joined in together in supporting Morgan, who has now put his name forward to Hiccup as the first viking (it's still weird to use the reference 'viking' even weeks after being on here) to join another five in potentially becoming the opposition. Morgan needed time to plan his whole movement out, and he's got a good idea on where he's at, but he concluded that he should write it all down. He went over to Hiccup's house to find a pen and some sort of paper, but as he got what he wanted, something was odd. In his perspective though, everything was normal, and as a result, he got what he wanted without any trouble.**

Walking through the village at night was certainly strange for Morgan, especially when it's always been the case that the village has tons of vikings walking around, but at the same time, he enjoyed the peacefulness of it; all that was running through Morgan's ears was the calm, smooth breeze of the wind, and there wasn't a single viking to be heard. The only other sound that he could hear was those lit-up flames that shine the village up at night when he walked past the wooden foundations of them, and it was because of the flames constantly moving left, right, diagonal, as well as every single direction you could possibly go.

Luckily, Hiccup's house wasn't situated too far from the village, meaning that Morgan was already nearing the steps leading up to the hall. He feels completely satisfied with himself, now that he has a book and a pencil he can jot down all his ideas into. As he was walking, he looked swiftly at the sky, just in case any dragons happen to surprise him with their presence. After the experience he had with Toothless and Cloudjumper when he was working with Gobber at the barn, he's been extremely paranoid about receiving another heart-attack like fright from a dragon absolutely thumping the wind into a loud bang with their flying bodies at a low altitude.

Just as the steps leading up to the hall finally came into his vision after spending however many minutes walking nearer the side of the village where the cliffs were more visible, Morgan was already trying to brainstorm some ideas about what he should name his movement, and how his ideas could potentially make the vikings AND potentially, the dragons invest in him. Whilst stomping his two feet nearer to the hall, his brain was already starting to get to work. It was like his brain had a lightning strike on it so it could start creating ideas. Morgan's face suddenly aimed towards the large cliff as he neared the steps, masking himself with an expression where he was looking into an empty space whilst his eyes looked focus. So essentially, he was walking forwards without looking straight ahead. He suddenly recalled a word he had used earlier on in the night when talking with Snotlout and Gustav back at his hut; Modernize. To the vikings of Berk, that word might not be too clear since they haven't been to where Morgan's came from, so to them, the way they've lived is a modernised way of life to them. But because Morgan had technology and all sorts back at Britain, only to emerge on Berk, where it's basically like living in a medieval world with no technology and everything has to be done manually, unless a dragon comes into the equation, it's easier for him to understand the concept of 'modernize'.

His two fingers with the pencil suddenly clicked together at an idea; having thrown that word around, it's helped him to come up with a name for his movement; the Modernisation Movement, and as soon as he tested that name through his head, he felt incredibly proud of himself, and he couldn't help but let off a little chuckle, in which he stretched it out on the final sequence of the chuckle. He also smirked, whilst nodding extremely slowly. He now suddenly has plenty of things to jot down on this little leather book, but before he can actually proceed, he has to get inside the hall, which, after thinking briefly about a name, has finally made it's presence to Morgan after a certain amount of minutes walking. He looked back at the village of huts with sleeping vikings in them as he placed a foot onto the first step, and then he subsequently looked up at the dark sky, seeing no dragons in sight. The scenario, the atmosphere, and the vicinity around him was perfect, and it was quiet enough for him to jot down all his ideas. The excitement of doing it caused Morgan to rush up the steps slightly quicker, as the rest of Berk, and the dragons were asleep, well, maybe not all the dragons, but the majority were.

**HICCUP'S HOUSE**

Following Morgan's visit for a few essentials, it was pretty clear that Hiccup had no issue with him going to the Great Hall at this time of the night. Now that he knows that Morgan is one of the six to take part in the six-way debate in an attempt to get voted as his opposition at the end of the seven days starting from tomorrow, he knew exactly why Morgan wanted what he came for. He even explained it to Hiccup.

But on the other hand, he drifted off to sleep faster than you could expect. Following last night's catastrophic attempt at trying to settle with all of those dreadful, independent, apprehensive thoughts running laps around his brain, his one-legged body had finally rested, which was not only because of the fact that he was tired, but because he's already feeling incredibly better about himself, now that he's declared that a test-of-luck event should take place. He could sleep, knowing that everyone will unquestionably vote for him to remain as Chief of Berk. But that doesn't instantly eliminate all the possibilities of it going the opposite way, but he wasn't acknowledging that at this moment.

Finally, the moment that Toothless has waited for in order to seize his opportunity has finally arrived; now that his best friend is asleep, the Night Fury can now stealthily exit the house and fly over to the hall, after overhearing Morgan's intention on going there. Whilst Hiccup was gradually going to sleep, Toothless had just rested on top of the stone slabs in a statue fashion, with his puppy eyes looking down at them in the process. He'd occasionally look back at Hiccup to see if he was asleep, only to see that he wasn't. Toothless distracted himself to kill off the time of waiting by playing with his vicious paw claws, scratching them in a slow pace on the stone slabs so they wouldn't emit a scratching sound. Toothless had decided to wait five minutes after hearing nothing from his viking on the bed before actually sitting up and making a slow exit towards the steps.

Toothless moved off of the stone slabs as the saddle pack's tiny metal parts collided with each other, creating a mini-bell noise, in which they had became heard through Toothless's ears. As he stopped due to that, the Night Fury looked at the door which led to the steps in the corridor, before looking back at his viking, fast asleep. Hiccup was sleeping in a weird position, which caused Toothless to tilt his head very briefly before putting the focus back on getting the hell out of here and to the hall as fast as possible. The Night Fury crept on his claws as carefully and as slowly as possible, and as his black scaly body neared the door, his puppy eyes were becoming focused on that direction. He was rapidly looking back at his viking and the door, but he was nearing it with every step on his bare claws. Finally, after about 20 seconds, Toothless had managed to reach the door, and he tucked his wings onto his back to walk through the doorway. Now, the Night Fury was at the home run, and being as quick and swift as a Night Fury can be, he didn't use his bare claws, nor any hesitation, on walking down the small steps which led to the small ground floor and the front door of Hiccup's House. Toothless slowly approached the wooden door, unsure about whether or not it was locked. He slowly raised his neck up, subsequently followed by his right paw, and he slowly tried to push the door, and, to his surprise, it was unlocked. It smoothly opened as the smooth wind had assisted the small push Toothless gave it, resulting in it opening entirely. Toothless, being a small dragon, once again tucked in his wings and moved his black scaly body through the doorway of the front door, eventually revealing his body to the night outside, on the rocky surface of Berk, where all the vikings were asleep, after being filled in with Hiccup's drastic solution. An intelligent dragon makes intelligent choices, right? so do you honestly think that Toothless would just leave the door open, basically confirming that he had left during the night? hell no. The Night Fury slowly dragged his long, one-finned black tail (if you aren't including the one Hiccup made for him, that he has on currently) to a further distance from the open door as he turned his scaly head and puppy eyes to it instead. The Night Fury this time stood up on his two feet, like he did with Morgan at the hall two weeks ago, and with Hiccup that day, before he found Valka after years, and slowly used his right paw to shut the front door of the house. Toothless instantly dropped back down to his front feet, as the door had slammed shut as planned.

Now, the Night Fury was suddenly feeling energetic, and he let out a massive purr after overcoming the unlikeliness, but best of all, he now has the chance to visit Morgan on an unexpected basis. He let off that famous sound, combined with the purr, from when he was watching Hiccup draw a picture of him in the dirt when they were first bonding at the cove. He didn't hesitate in thumping his black feet off the ground into the wind with his wings, flying off for the Great Hall.

**MORGAN IS NOW INSIDE THE GREAT HALL**

Finally, Morgan reached the top of the steps, and upon placing his ear against the big, large wooden door which was the entrance into the Great Hall, he heard nothing. He slowly pushed the door forwards, and peeked his head through the gap, only to find that the hall was empty of Valka, Astrid, and the rest who were here when Hiccup left. They must've left at a quick pace back to their huts, but this was perfect for Morgan, because he can allow his thoughts to be emitted from his mouth out loud without anybody hearing him. He stepped inside the hall, filled with wooden tables, various pillars, and...hang on a minute, something that Morgan has never ever noticed before, throughout every time he's been inside here. He's seen it in the Gift of the Night Fury when he used to watch that short before coming to Berk, yet he didn't take anything of it until now.

There was this circle formation of wooden bars right at the far back of the hall, in the same path as the door, and in the middle of them were...what appeared to be long logs. Of course, it made sense, Morgan himself has seen this before, but for some reason, he didn't even take notice of it during the previous times he's been in here. It stunned him, and these wooden, shelf-like things could make for a nice place to sit at for him to write, but instead, there were a bunch of wooden tables nearby amongst the various wooden pillars in the empty Great Hall.

"Dooodododo...right" Morgan said, locating a table in which he can sit at, ultimately deciding that he should sit as far back as possible, and he instantly found the table which was fitting of that criteria.

Near the circular formation of the wooden barriers, surrounding those long logs which are usually flamed during the day, was a table nearby, and this was perfect for Morgan because not even a viking standing right outside the large door of this hall would be able to hear him. He walked up the very small steps, past the wooden pillars and near the circular-surrounding-logs area, where he peeked over it out of curiosity; burned long logs, but the question was, why was this necessary? regardless, Morgan walked over to the table he's eyed up, and slowly sat down on the stool on the front side of it. He rested the small leather book and pencil given to him by Hiccup on the table, cracking his fingers and knuckles, ready to jot everything down. He swiftly opened the book, skipping past the pages where Hiccup has written on, and took the pencil in his grasp. First things first, he had to write down the title of his party/movement.

He collided the pencil with the paper as a small wind-like noise of emptiness started surrounding the corners of the hall. It was midnight of course, so it was to be expected when there's no voices or just one single person inside here. He started forming his words within the page, and this WASN'T in the language that the vikings of Berk typically wrote in, so that's something he'll have to eventually confront when it comes down to showing everyone his ideas, if he does that.

 _Modernisation Movement, Myself, Snotlout and Gustav_

He took the pencil off the page and looked at the wall with torches briefly, deciding what he should write next. He decided that the first thing he should write up is his speech, and speaking of which, he once again clicked his fingers as his eyes brightened up; he can use what he writes in this little book as a script, so when he launches his official campaign for becoming the opposition, it'll be easier for him if he reads it off here. That'll probably be what the other five vikings are doing, or, at least what Morgan hopes they're doing. He leaned forwards, causing a humpback in his back, colliding the pencil back down onto the paper on the space below the underlined title. Using his idea of making this into a script, he started writing his summary of what his title means.

 _Modernisation Movement has a key word in it, and it's something that I'll go into depth with. It's Modernisation. Berk has plenty of weaponry, defence , and best of all, resources to keep itself standing whilst in the midst of dragon companions, but you know what? let's expand on that, let's turn Berk into an island where the vikings are more advanced than ever, which involves improving our defence, our weaponry, and of course, resources. Dragons are our companions, and most importantly, basically our family, so we wouldn't change anything regarding them if I was to become Chief. Back where I come from, Britain's defence had what we called guns, where you'd pull a trigger and a deadly object would rapidly charge towards your enemy, essentially injuring them upon impact. If the peace process I'm going to propose doesn't work out, then this type of advancement would already make us a level above the other tribes that may surround our waters, and they'll know not to mess with the Hairy Hooligans and our island. To summarise on my proposed peace process, I will negotiate and use talks, rather than immediate violence, because violence only heightens the flames, and you won't get closer to peace, you'll make the chances of peace slimmer by continuing to harm those you usually don't like._

Morgan let off a small relief, shaking his right hand from the aching sensation he always gets from writing. He held the leather book up high, and looking at the title and the summary he's written, he felt pretty satisfied with how it's going so far. He placed the leather book back down, intending on writing why he's different from the other five vikings attempting to get a shot at becoming the new Chief of Berk against Hiccup.

Suddenly, just as he collided the pencil with the paper again, attempting to write up what separates himself from the others, there was a loud thump of the hall door, which caused Morgan to quickly drop the pencil back onto the table and turn on the stools to the direction of the door.

"WHAT?!" Morgan naturally emitted, as he was caught off guard from the door opening, but then his left eyebrow took an ascend from what he saw emerging from the door. Although he was relieved to see that it was Toothless and not a viking or anybody else, he was confused about why he was here.

"What're you doing here?" Morgan yelled across the hall, as Toothless was still stood by the door.

As soon as Toothless heard Morgan's voice, he rapidly charged across the hall, causing the saddle pack's metal parts to collide with each other, effectively creating a bell noise, over to the table he was sat at. All Toothless did as soon as he got near Morgan on his table, was sit down right besides him, seizing the opportunity of being alone with him. He tilted his head at the leather book, but he was also purring at a constant basis as he looked at Morgan.

"Well uh, I guess?" Morgan said, as a response to Toothless's random appearance. "I thought you were long asleep after I left, but oh well"

Toothless's ears were as high as possible, signifying that he's more than happy at this moment in time.

"I'm just uh, just writing a few things up" Morgan said to Toothless, aiming his two hands towards the book for the Night Fury to see, as he moved back inwards towards the table, ready to collide the pencil with the paper in order to write up the next part of his ideas, which he WAS going to do until he was delayed from Toothless's surprise appearance.

As Morgan started putting the pencil to the paper again, Toothless briefly stared at his writing body. It looked as if he was admiring him, almost as if he was just painting an entirely different picture of him in his puppy eyes. The Night Fury, after giving off his stare, turned to the other directions of the hall, looking for potential objects he could bring over to Morgan, just so Morgan could say the names of them. Before charging off to an object he's spotted near one of the tables, he let off a brief groan towards Morgan, subsequently making a quick leap for the bucket he's spotted, just left on the floor for whatever reason. Morgan briefly looked up from the book after writing in it, turning to Toothless wandering off somewhere, and he briefly chuckled at the randomness the dragon was delivering. He looked back down at the book, reading over what he's just written.

 _I'll admit, I haven't been here for a long period of time, but past experiences can easily eliminate any of those concerns regarding how long I've been here, and I'm the type of person to adapt, based off of my past experiences. Unlike the other five you might hear eventually, I'm unique in the sense that I'm a new person in a place with dragons and vikings, and I'm passionate, as well as determined. It's a whole new world for me, and that is surely a unique accolade for you to consider._

He nodded at the first half of his sentence, but suddenly, a hanging bucket was dangling from the mouth of Toothless, in which the intelligent dragon placed it onto the table after arriving back to Morgan. Morgan, in turn, looked at Toothless as if he was crazy, but it seemed to be the visual evidence here that Toothless wanted him to look at him. As the large wooden bucket was placed besides his book, which meant that Toothless was sat as close as possible to Morgan, he pointed at the bucket with his fingers before talking to the Night Fury.

"Toothless, why have you just placed a bucket next to me?" he said, grabbing ahold of the bucket, before placing it onto the far right side of the table, so it won't get in the way.

Toothless once again puffed in and out rapidly as he let off a laugh at how Morgan emitted the word 'bucket'. Morgan looked at Toothless, confused as to what was funny. In Morgan's mind, he was most likely laughing at what he saw in the sheep field earlier today, when he and Cloudjumper just watched him with Gobber.

"Look, I'm trying to write something here, you know? it's important that I have my quiet times, Toothless"

Morgan simply tucked his head back towards the table, laying it over the book, as he continued where he was last interrupted. Toothless, not wanting that to be the final time he heard Morgan's funny and cute accent, swiftly charged to the other side of the table where Morgan had slid the bucket to. The small metal parts of his saddle pack made for a very small ringing noise to echo throughout the hall. Morgan could feel Toothless's wings briefly touch his back as the dragon rapidly moved over to the far right side of the table to grab the bucket, but could there be anything more pointless to give a reaction to?

It was as if his eyes were glued to the paper; he was as still as a statue at this point, trying to concentrate on writing down his ideas and speeches in order to have a shot at winning the entire thing that Hiccup's declared. He was completely cool with Toothless being here, but it's getting to the point for him where the dragon is simply becoming a nuisance, but there was another time when Morgan felt the same about Toothless, yet he couldn't put himself forwards to showing it to the dragon due to his cuteness, so perhaps there's going to be a repeat of that in a bit.

Once again, Toothless slid the bucket as close as possible to Morgan's book, using his scaly black head to do so in the hopes that Morgan will utter his pronouncing of it. Morgan slowly dropped the pencil, and he broke away from his statue-like position to glare at Toothless, who, as Morgan was looking at him, stood up straight on his two feet, much to Morgan's surprise, and pointed off at the bucket on the table with his right clawed-paw. He then dropped down to his four feet again, sitting down right afterwards, waiting for Morgan to utter a response. Morgan moved his legs from under the table and over the stool with his dark pants and brown boots in order to put his focus on Toothless for a moment. Morgan grabbed the bucket and held it on his knee.

"Toothless, why are you just aimlessly sliding a bucket into me? I'm trying to write something, you know?" he said, raising his arms up as he asked the question.

Again, laughter emerged from Toothless, with his puppy eyes shining up at Morgan's face as he did so. Morgan was utterly confused; Toothless was deliberately annoying him, which was obvious by his laughing-like sounds after pointing them out, but apart from that, there was nothing else that was running through Morgan's mind as to what Toothless was really trying to do. Morgan slowly placed the bucket back onto the table, sliding it more towards Toothless again.

"What's next? you gonna trip me over to the floor and then laugh?" Morgan said, sarcastically smiling at Toothless's scaly head, with the Night Fury gradually turning his head halfway towards the left, with his right eye straight within Morgan's view, but it was smaller than usual. Toothless was giving the 'curious' look, as if Morgan actually knows what he's trying to do. Why would he be doing that, though, when all Morgan said was 'trip me over to the floor'?

Morgan chuckled at Toothless's expression, in which he actually recognised it as being a face of curiosity. He slowly turned his legs back under the table, switching back towards the table. He seriously wanted to get some more writing done, rather than constantly waste the time he has during this night by reacting to every little thing Toothless does.

"You can come and watch me write, just please..don't slide that forbidden bucket near me again" Morgan gestured for Toothless to get closer, so he could show the Night Fury his writing ability. Toothless seemed more than happy to do this, given that he now thinks that Morgan understands what he's trying to do, which we even don't understand.

"Right.." Morgan puffed, looking at Toothless, as his face was unexpectedly closer than usual. Regardless, he finally collided the pencil onto the paper, feeling more under pressure to show Toothless how he typically writes.

What he was about to write next was something he wasn't able to finish entirely; what separates him from the other five vikings entering the fray in trying to become Hiccup's official opposition. Whilst Morgan had intended for Toothless to watch him write up and close, the Night Fury's eyes didn't focus on the book, but instead, they slowly focused on Morgan's face as he was looking at the leather book. He sat down, extremely close within Morgan's face, just slowly staring at him, as he once again started feeling extremely good. Toothless was contemplating whether to just go ahead with what he actually want's to do, given that, based on his reaction from it, Morgan has already mentioned one part of his intention (possibly), making Toothless think that Morgan knows about it. BUT WE DON'T, GOD, WHAT IS IT?

 **Morgan's already started working on his ideas, writing them all into this little leather book given to him by Hiccup, in the empty Great Hall. That is, obviously, until Toothless had decided to join him, giving him all sorts of annoyances, but are they really annoyances? are they just the Night Fury trying to tell Morgan what he's thinking? when Morgan mentioned 'tripping over' that somehow seemed to indicate to Toothless that he knows what he want's to do, but yet, we don't. With an important event, being the viking election, coming up in fourteen days, Morgan doesn't need this from Toothless, but clearly, Toothless feels as if he needs Morgan due to the features already mentioned. What is the Night Fury actually trying to tell him, though? a close up stare? constantly trying to get him to talk in his accent for his entertainment? groaning, and purring at him constantly? going through all of the hassle to escape his best pals house just so he could be alone with Morgan in the Great Hall at midnight? what does all of this mean? and most importantly, how will Morgan ever get around to winning the debate in seven days time starting from tomorrow, if Toothless keeps pestering him? there's something on Toothless's mind, and obviously, it's something massively affectionate, whatever it may be.**


	13. Peculiar fury

**RECAP: In order to create a foundation for the type of leadership he'll be offering to the vikings of Berk, Morgan, in the midst of the night time, decided to use the Great Hall as his writing place, in a calm, empty and peaceful environment. That is, until Toothless decided to pop along, deliberately annoying him, but with a much bigger intention in the Night Fury's mind. Morgan was able to cope, but at first, he was getting noticeably agitated by the dragon's actions. Regardless, he continued with writing his ideas down in the little leather book.**

Following countless minutes of writing next to a dragon who kept moving back and forth with his black scaly face as close as possible, Morgan's not only placed why he's unique into the little leather book, but he's also provided summaries on the spaces below about what he proposes to do for these specific aspects; Defence and Advancement. The defence idea that he's written is pretty drastic, and it's pretty much borrowed from what every child at their youth stages go through in a compulsory environment from Britain and various other countries from his old life. Occasionally, Morgan would move the little book nearer to Toothless after writing a good chunk of an idea to show the dragon how he writes, only for the Night Fury to not focus on the book, but Morgan himself. Morgan didn't really see anything out of the ordinary though, which was why he kept repeating that after writing up an idea.

We've already had a peek at what he's written regarding his 'what separates me from the other five', but about ten minutes have passed since we had seen it, and Morgan, as mentioned above, has written about those two topics since. The two topics being Defence, and Advancement. He's given plenty of detail on them as far as summaries go.

 _Defence_

 _Of course, the most vital part of being a good leader is looking out for the people you're leading. That is why I want to make sure that as Chief, I bring about a system in which a compulsory Youth Academy, you know, like how there used to be Dragon Training Academies, is implemented for the younger, child vikings on Berk. These academies would all take place at the arena where I used to train with Astrid following..._ (Morgan wasn't sure at this point about whether or not he should mention Tuffnut, but eventually, he wrote the name anyways) _my declaration on training to tackle Tuffnut's plan to kill me. To ensure that these academies are completely and utterly effective without any distractions, a rather reluctant choice of mine whilst thinking up this defence idea seemed to be sensible in tackling the potential distractions; therefore, all of our dragons would be suspended from the area surrounding the arena for the duration of these academies. You might be thinking, why on earth would this fit into the defence part of my leadership? well, I'm looking ahead into the future. I completely believe that training the youth vikings of Berk will ensure that we have a stronger defence against any enemy that may wish to do us damage._

 _Speaking of Defence, I want to add more detail onto how I'd go about stopping a potential invasion, or another dragon threat to the level of a Red Death. I believe in talks, not violence, therefore, I'd do everything I can to ensure that we get voices from both sides heard, with one voice being us, and the other voice being the enemy. We'd eventually try to come down to an agreement, and that way, our enemy will respect us, rather than wanting to cause us harm._

There's one problem with his peace proposal; for the dragon threat part, 'talks' and 'negotiations' won't work at all, because dragons can't talk, nor do they typically show mercy when they're deliberately trying to attack somewhere. His entire peace process was a long shot, in a nutshell.

You know, when it comes to political things, Morgan absolutely enjoyed writing in the style that he's written for these 'summaries' because they sound smart and engaging. Unlike other people his age from Britain, he didn't find it, as most call it, 'cringeworthy' in doing so. Below his Defence summary is his Advancement summary, which also sounded engaging and smart. After he had finished writing this one below, he once again attempted to show it to Toothless, but the Night Fury's focus wasn't on the book, it was of course, on Morgan, and Morgan realised that Toothless wasn't actually paying attention to what he was trying to show, but again, nothing was out of the ordinary for him. He wasn't suspecting a single thing with Toothless here, with the way he's acting.

This is what he wrote in the leather book after his Defence idea:

 _Advancement_

 _Like I said before, the key word in my movement is Modernisation. Why? because it's in my determination to try and make Berk into what my old homeland was like. You might not fully be clear on what I mean by the usage of the word, but allow me to go into great detail. Firstly, I'd definitely look into gathering some form of electricity to ultimately create automated things, like computers, and various devices. I'd also look to create guns, as I've mentioned in my opening statement, where we'd ensure that the enemy, whoever they may be, will be ten steps below us. Let's take a look at Drago, for example. Sure, he's powerful, but he's never ever known something as a 'gun' before, and I know for a fact that none of you know what a 'gun' is either. No viking from here has, but if we have that in our disposal, we can at least try to intimidate the enemy with advanced equipment, should my peace process crumble when attempting it. My main intention to achieving the advancement aspect of our movement is stopping the wasted usage of Berk's resources and things like fire preventors. Why? because they're practically pointless. They're basically only for dragon races, and as a result, they stand there all day, with that wasted wood and various other resources. We'd completely demolish them to get back those resources, which will mean a better chance of making a success of my advancement plans._

Fast forward to now, and Morgan, with his sweaty forehead from the aching sensation of writing, along with the stress that Toothless's messing about is putting on him, is feeling completely finished for tonight. He didn't realise just how late it was across Berk at the moment; everyone was asleep in their huts, and all the dragons were asleep, except for Toothless obviously, who decided to pay Morgan a visit in the empty Great Hall. Morgan slowly closed the leather book, before sliding his legs up and over the stool from underneath the table, so he'd be sitting outwards from underneath the table. Toothless widened his eyes at Morgan's movement, in which he was sensing that Morgan was preparing to leave, despite remaining on the stool.

Morgan looked up at the roof of the hall, before scanning his eyes across the wooden tables and the pillars near the entrance. He was thinking about whether or not he had missed anything to jot down, but then, a crucial thing occurred within his brain, something that could potentially make him lose any possibility of winning.

"Argh.." Morgan moaned, looking down at his legs, "I need to train my own dragon...I need to-.." he was instantly interrupted by a growl, coming from Toothless's gritting teeth, but it was only brief.

Morgan turned to Toothless, standing up from the stool, worried about Toothless's body language just now. The Night Fury had just emitted a growl, in which he lowered his head nearer the ground, his paws were more forward, and his teeth were gritting with his ears lowered down. Morgan wasn't sure how to react, but the fact Toothless has just growled whilst they're both in an empty hall together didn't make Morgan feel as comfortable as he wanted to feel. Toothless had basically just repeated what he did to Hiccup when he noticed a knife in the viking's pocket from when they first met in the cove, except this one was brief.

"Woah, are you okay?" Morgan asked, gesturing to Toothless as if he's telling the dragon to calm down.

Toothless sat back up and tilted his head towards Morgan. He didn't want to scare Morgan at all, nor did he want to come across as aggressive, but the reason why he had just growled was because Morgan brought up the idea of him getting his own dragon. Toothless doesn't want Morgan to have his own dragon, which was evident from the growl he had just emitted. At the same time though, there wasn't a single reason out all for Toothless to not want Morgan to have his own dragon. Surely, he'd want him to succeed, given their journey from a crumbling start to a heavy bond, right?

"Toothless..." Morgan wasn't scared, but he was just on edge, "w...what's the matter?" Morgan's eyes scrambled across the emptiness of the hall before looking right back at Toothless.

As the two of them stood directly besides the stool of the table that Morgan himself was just sat at, Toothless felt that he needed to restore easiness within Morgan after reacting negatively to him suggesting that he was going to get his own dragon. Slowly, Toothless started clawing his way rapidly over to Morgan, in which Morgan didn't severely panic. If there's one thing Morgan's learnt from past experience, is that Toothless, despite being scary when he's growling and is giving off negative body language, wouldn't hurt anyone unless they've hurt his best pal, Hiccup. The Night Fury's head came within an arms reach of Morgan's, and Morgan wasn't on edge, but more so, filled with curiosity at Toothless's body language. Slowly, the Night Fury descended his scaly head onto Morgan's left shoulder, briefly causing Morgan's head to touch the dragon's neck. Morgan placed his left arm right up to the other side of Toothless's neck, briefly patting it, before the dragon moved his head from Morgan's shoulder. He then let off a lick onto Morgan's cheek, which, of course, caused Morgan to smirk, but at the same time, wipe it off.

Toothless was suddenly starting to finally fall down the chamber of thoughts that have been roaming around in his intelligent brain recently. After licking Morgan, and resting his scaly black head on his shoulder, to his distinguishable features from everybody else on this island, it became quite clear to Toothless that he truly believes in what's been hinted at within his brain. The dragon purred extremely heavily as Morgan was wiping his cheek from his slobber, and Toothless felt as if he needed to act...and he needed to act NOW...After licking Morgan, and Morgan patting his neck briefly, it was all crystal clear about how he now views Morgan.

Suddenly, Toothless peeked down at the floor directly beneath his scaly neck, with Morgan unsure about to what to do after spending about 10 seconds wiping off the slobber off of his cheek. Toothless suddenly curled his wings off to both sides of the floor, and he gradually lowered his body, with his head staying down at the floor. His puppy eyes were switching from looking to his left, to peeking up at Morgan. It looked like Toothless was hiding something...and this was true, given the nature of Toothless's expression; worried, and at the same time, shy.

Morgan was flabbergasted. Naturally, in situations like this, in which he didn't know how to react, he'd look at anything within his grasp; and in this case, it was the cover of his closed leather book, so he raised it up from his side to briefly look at the brown leather. Then, he looked back at Toothless, who looked extremely reminiscent of how he looked when he wanted Hiccup to put the saddle pack on him so he could ride with his best pal (during the events of Gift of the Night Fury) except this time, Toothless wasn't pointing at anything, he was just...lowered, looking very very shy.

"Toothless, I'll uh, I'll see you tomorrow then, alright?" Morgan declared, feeling as if that the best thing he should do at the moment would be to leave the rather peculiar-acting Night Fury for tonight.

As soon as Morgan said this, he raised his arms up into the air as his eyes started to ache from the tiredness, with them turning red, letting off a huge yawn. Toothless still kept at a low ground, looking extremely desperate to do something at this point. The Night Fury had completely lowered his wings to the hall floors surrounding his vicinity and feet, clearly trying to hide whatever's underneath his body. It seems as if Toothless is hiding an object or something, but Morgan didn't suspect a thing.

"Righ-" **LEAAAAAAAP** went Toothless, only to stop himself from actually leaping onto Morgan. Morgan in turn suddenly slipped backwards onto the floor, placing a hand over his heart. Whatever Toothless was intending on doing, it's certainly given Morgan a fright. Toothless just now looked like he was about to pounce onto him, only for the dragon to stop himself halfway.

As a helpless Morgan was sitting on the floor, looking at Toothless, the Night Fury, realising what he's just done, raised his head higher above the ground, backing up every so slowly in the lowered position. The Night Fury let off a brief purr at Morgan, but Morgan didn't look amused in the slightest.

"I'll uh..." he quickly skipped up to his feet, having finished his business in the hall, writing up his ideas and whatnot, "I'll see you tomorrow, bud, good night"

As Morgan continued to walk through the empty Great Hall, past the wooden pillars and the lit up atmosphere, he looked back at Toothless; The Night Fury, after realising that Morgan wasn't as close, stood back up straight, with both his wings firmly on his back. What on earth is Toothless doing?

"CATCH YOU TOMORROW, PAL!" Morgan waved, opening the big door for himself to walk through, emerging into the pitch black darkness of the midnight on Berk; and he couldn't be more excited to engage in it with a nice deep sleep for tomorrow.

He felt bad for leaving Toothless, but since he was acting up, and after growling, Morgan felt that he should leave as quickly as possible. He wasn't scared, but he felt as if something just wasn't right with Toothless. Nonetheless, Morgan now has everything he needs in his little leather book, in which he can now officially call himself the first prepared viking candidate of the other five bidding to become Hiccup's main opponent for the position of chief. That's what his focus has to be on, not Toothless's peculiar behaviour.

The Night Fury peeked down at himself again, looking at the ground (from what we can tell, at least) which simply caused another shy expression to emerge on his puppy face. Toothless, having spent this night with Morgan, has finally locked himself into the thoughts that have roamed the dragon's brain very recently. He just nearly pounced onto Morgan, but we don't know why he even went to pounce on him. The Night Fury actually didn't look too ashamed about nearly pouncing onto him, letting off a sad-sounding groan instead at Morgan leaving, but the reason why he stopped himself was because he want's Morgan to be fully aware of what he thinks about him before going through with whatever he has in mind; which meant that the Night Fury intends on further hinting towards Morgan what he's trying to say. All of this hassle, yet Morgan has one focus on his mind; beating the other five vikings, and training his own dragon to get a better shot at doing so. Yet there's an obstacle stopping him in both of those things; Toothless. He growled when Morgan said he needed to train his own dragon, and he just nearly sent Morgan knocking his back against the cold floor of the Great Hall. Whatever Toothless has in mind, it's something drastic. Toothless stood in the Great Hall briefly, before walking over towards the door, having peeked down (once again, from what we can tell) at the floor, and subsequently, looking more calm. He seemed embarrassed about something, but what? One thing's for sure; Morgan genuinely didn't know what Toothless was trying to say.

Regardless, Morgan has his ideas written down, he needs to start focusing, and he needs to set his mind into a serious stance. He's yet to even encounter Cloudjumper, in which the large Stormcutter intends on encountering Morgan out of curiosity. So many obstacles, but can Morgan overcome them in order to win this entire election-like event on Berk?

 **What a night. Toothless has been peculiar, and he damn nearly sent Morgan into another concussion from nearly pouncing onto him. Luckily, Toothless stopped himself halfway through, but what we want to know specifically is WHY he was going for the pounce, and also, why is he acting all strange and peculiar around Morgan? With Morgan's ideas (for the most part) now listed down in the small leather book, he's officially heading back to his hut for the night in the village, ready for a good old wake up tomorrow to start spreading his stance ahead of the six-way debate. But despite this, this is a night he'll never ever forget, for all the wrong reasons; peculiar being the main one. What was Toothless being shy about? why did he lower down? how come he evidently doesn't like the idea of Morgan getting his own dragon? these questions, along with the election ones, need answering very soon.**


	14. Set in place

**RECAP: Morgan's entire time at the Great Hall last night was devoted to writing down his intentions within his own leadership. At first, it was empty, due to everybody being fast asleep, yet a particular Night Fury sneaked out of Hiccup's house in the midst of the night to join Morgan whilst he had written. Stressful for Morgan? absolutely. Whilst it seemed like Toothless was trying to tell him something, and eventually, hide something, Morgan honestly didn't take anything of it, and as a result, was oblivious to what the dragon was up to.**

 **6 DAYS UNTIL THE DEBATE**

It was the most satisfying thing in the world to just get into bed after staying up for quite a while to do some writing. All of the stress slowly climbed out of Morgan's systems the minute his body dropped to the sleeping state, which ultimately would help his brain to become fresh for the next day. It takes a lot of patience to stay up longer than what you're usually accustomed to just to do a bit of writing, but due to what he was actually writing, which was of course, something of significant importance for him, Morgan didn't mind at all.

Speaking of which, Morgan was slowly starting to wake up from the deep sleep he had just been in for the past 9 hours. As he woke up with his tired eyes, as they were no longer aching from last night due to them having enough sleep for the day, he looked up at the wooden roof of his hut as he simply rested in the position he woke up in; sleeping on his back with his legs spread out, but with his hands on his topless chest. The second he woke up, he instantly recalled how long he had spent in the Great Hall last night, just writing up his ideas in the leather book he's left right besides his bed on the floor, as well as the pencil. He honestly couldn't be bothered to move, but he wanted to check over the contents of the book that he had written in. After letting off a groan-like yawn, including stretching his arms from the covers up into the air, he slightly moved towards the left of his bed, where the book was resting. Upon peeking his head over the side, the book and the pencil were both together; Morgan only took the book so he could check out what he had written. His vision still had dust in it due to the fact that he's literally just woken up, and his taste is completely dry, but both of those morning issues cure themselves later on during the day. He then moved back straight onto his back on the bed, with the covers still over his topless self. He opened the leather book to the pages that he wrote on.

As he turned to the filled pages that he had written on last night, he suddenly let off a small smirk; the sheer thought of himself becoming this politician-like figure was just amusing to him. To think that he went from nearly being killed by Tuffnut to this point, and the fact that Hiccup himself had actually allowed him to potentially become the new chief, he just finds it amusing. Of course, he doesn't consider himself to be any sort of egotistical politician. In fact, Berk and it's vikings don't even have such a thing called 'politicians'. The main thing for Morgan was that, while he was indeed taking some inspiration off of certain politicians from his homeland to prepare for, what he's calling in his mind anyways, the 'Berk Election' due to it drawing similarities from things like General Elections, where people vote for a leader technically, he still feels like the clumsy, out-of-place 17 year old he's always been, even before he arrived on Berk. At the same time, trying would always bring out the best results, so just because he doesn't feel like the type of person, and arguably, look like the type of person to even get involved in an event as big as the one Hiccup is holding in fourteen days time, he's still going to give it his best to get as far as possible.

With the smirk now gradually disappearing from his mouth, Morgan had also recalled Toothless being in the Great Hall at the same time of the writing of his ideas. Because he was still waking up, he couldn't remember what Toothless actually did in terms of physical movements and general behaviour, but once he remembers, he'll scratch his head over it. At the time, Toothless looked like he was hiding something at one point, yet Morgan had absolutely no idea what it was that he was hiding. But then again, Morgan didn't suspect anything regarding his behaviour. It's probably safe to say that it's a good thing Morgan didn't see what it was.

Upon laying his fuzzy vision across the writing, Morgan was pretty impressed with the amount of passion he had clearly put into what he's written. Specifically, the detail he's placed into his 'Advancement' and 'Defence' ideas. It gave him a surge of confidence within his laying down body; that he might actually be able to pull off the good old victory against Hiccup, should he get past the other five vikings bidding to get to the opposition spot. He flicked the pages over and over, only to find that the rest of the book was empty; blank, void; either of three is no different to what he was seeing. With that, he closed the book and reluctantly sat up from his bed, which in turn dropped the covers from his chest to expose his topless self. Now Morgan weighed exactly 14.7 stone, but at the same time, he was quite tall, and as a result, he looked quite slim for a 14 stone lad. It was no six pack, but he was still slim-looking.

Sitting up to the side of his bed, staring across his hut briefly, he rubbed his eyes to finally erase them of the fuzzy vision he's just gone through. As he looked around to see his brown boots on the floor, right next to his bed, he decided that today, he should perhaps get away from the typical routine; where every morning, he, and numerous other vikings of Berk go to the Great Hall for breakfast. Instead, Morgan wanted to just stay inside here and continue writing up some more ideas inside the book, because he has the essentials to do it, well, THE essential; pencil. It comforted him to think about this, because every single day since he's came onto Berk, it's been the same; get up, go to the hall, and then just do nothing but jobs like carrying resources. He wanted to focus on adding more foundations to his potential leadership, by staying inside this hut, and writing in a peaceful and quiet environment. He nodded at himself at the prospect of doing this. Plus, he feels as if he overexposes himself to guys like Hiccup, as well as the dragons.

"I wish these guys had some-sort of showers, man" he whispered in his cracky voice due to still being tired.

On that thought, Morgan recalled the big waterfall at the cove; although it was an extremely long walk, it could be the closest thing to a shower that Berk has. Problem is, there's plenty of cons to doing this; it's a long walk unless you get a dragon to take you, and two, the forest has been known to easily conceal those who wander around in it; look at the time Morgan had encountered Tuffnut unexpectedly when they both confronted each other. Plus, he wouldn't want to be seen without any clothing on, especially not in front of a bunch of vikings and dragons. Decisions, decisions, but this was something that Morgan was going to consider and think about for the next five minutes whilst simultaneously thinking about potential ideas for his potential leadership that he can write down.

**THE GREAT HALL**

Hiccup recalled last night much better than you'd expect. Following a visit from Morgan to his house in which Toothless was sleeping at, he seemed to recall Morgan stating that he intends on becoming his opposition, and therefore, inserting his name into the hat of six potential opposition vikings. But before, when he was walking to the Great Hall, he was thinking about it more in-depth, and he's reluctantly came to the conclusion that actually, Morgan CANNOT be apart of this event. Why? well, Hiccup has his silly moments, but as the Chief of Berk, he can also be realistic, and that was the case right now.

Sitting amongst his usual viking friends on the left side of the hall on the wooden table, Hiccup was thinking about his reasons for taking Morgan out of the equation; first of all, Morgan has absolutely no experience in being a viking, as he's only been here for weeks and is still a new viking. Secondly, he's much younger than Hiccup himself, and thirdly, after everything that's happened with Tuffnut, Hiccup doesn't want to potentially put Morgan in a position where he'll be laughed at, and pointed at. It was in Hiccup's viking heart to get the best of Morgan from the start since they first met each other in the cove, but this is something he cannot allow to happen; it's just unrealistic to think a guy who's only just became a viking is getting the chance to potentially become chief, which is why, later on today, Hiccup intends on visiting Morgan and letting him know about the entire plan. For now, he's still sticking with the mindset that 1 viking has placed their name in, with five spots left. Hiccup didn't want anyone else but his mother to know who the six vikings will be, because then, she'll not only have as much authority over the entire thing as her son, but she'll also be able to organise the six-way debate, and ultimately, the question session in thirteen days.

"Son?" Valka interrogated, as she was sat directly next to Hiccup, "I dunno if you want this but uh, should those who've put their name forwards keep themselves completely sealed from telling everyone they're one of the six?"

Hiccup turned to his mother, as he had just finished justifying to himself in his head why Morgan shouldn't be taking part in the election-like event.

"Oh uh, yeah yeah, I want them all to uh...just have a surprise at each other when they meet each other at the debate, you know? haha" Hiccup awkwardly laughed.

"So...this Morgan is the first one, where's the other five, son?"

Hiccup turned to his mother, once again going with the flow about Morgan being one of the six.

"I'll uh, I'll announce it to everyone here when I finish, I don't even think I got the message across about everyone coming to me to become one of them"

"And son, I did say that myself and Eret will be visiting this Morgan, I think you said his name was? later on today, you know, last night? after here, you can direct us to his hut?"

Hiccup reluctantly nodded, not because of his mother, but because of Eret. Last night, after Hiccup made his declaration about holding a vote, Eret yelled across the hall in front of every long-bearded viking to Morgan about being a 'Drago Supporter', which was why he was on edge about him.

"I uh..I just hope Eret gives him an easy ride" Hiccup said, scratching his forehead.

One thing Hiccup forgot was that Eret was sat next to him on the right, so he had overheard his name being mentioned as he was munching on an apple.

"Listen, stop exaggerating me, I'll go and try and fix whatever I did to this kid after I finish up, you know?" he said, munching onto his apple as he then subsequently looked across the filled hall of vikings eating their breakfast.

"Exaggerating? Eret, you called him a supporter of the most DANGEROUS person in our history, that's not exaggerating, that's just me saying what you did as it is" Hiccup said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay okay, I'll try whatever I need to do then, I take it back by all means, Hiccup, if it means that I won't come across as uh...yeah, arrogant and whatnot"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow after Eret's statement, as the large viking took another large chunk of a bite of his red apple after making that comment. Hiccup simply nodded his head and turned back to his mother just to clear things up on what he plans to do.

"So uh, mum, I'm gonna go back to mine later and uh...create one large wooden box with a very very very uh..." Hiccup tried to make an expression out of what he was trying to describe, "thin, medium-sized hole at the top, where those who vote will be able to insert their voting uh..paper I guess? right into it, and then when the voting stops, it'll be easy to get the results, but I'll only craft it after I get all the six vikings taking part"

Valka nodded, following through with what her son want's to do.

"You're as crafty as your father was, you know that, son?" Valka chuckled, taking a small gulp of milk from the wooden cup in front of her on the table in which all the main vikings were sat at.

"I uh, yeah, only now...haha"

"Ohh uh, Hiccup?" Eret muttered, causing Hiccup to face his right side, "you know how you said that six others can put themselves forward? I'm not going to lie, I could easily oust anybody else who tries to become your opponent. Count me in, little man"

Hiccup was a lot more confident in Eret being apart of the event than Morgan, and as a result, he instantly nodded at his request. Now, there's already four more left to name themselves. (Until Hiccup basically kicks Morgan out of the list) But at the same time, despite Eret being a nice guy, there was a ton of aggression that could potentially come out of his mouth should he actually head into the debate as apart of the six.

"Just...just don't tell anyone you are, alright? I'm about to announce how everyone else can get their names in before all the spots are taken" Hiccup pledged, still holding onto some uncertainty about Eret following his recent actions, specifically, accusations towards Morgan.

"You know what Hiccup? I'm genuinely getting the feeling that you're perhaps overprotecting this kid. I mean, I've heard you back him up about a thousand times since I came back, and literally, it sounds as if you're not letting him tread into deep water here"

"You wouldn't understand. You were never here when he was nearly killed"

Hiccup and Eret clearly had miniature heat amongst themselves, and as soon as those senses kicked in, the two of them suddenly looked away from each other, with Eret not giving a response after what Hiccup had just said. Considering the fact that he's just allowed Eret to be a candidate for the opposition, it's probably better for Eret's sake, so he can keep his position, that the two of them halt any sort of communication for the rest of the day. Instead, Hiccup suddenly stood up off his chair, and gained an overview of everybody in the hall, looking fresh with their long beards, their shiny yet spiky helmets and their combinations of brown and black clothings. He wanted to get straight to the point about what he announced last night; this isn't a game, he genuinely want's it to be taken seriously, because even if the result goes the wrong way, he'll accept it.

Hiccup's vocals suddenly developed ten extra layers, as it sounded like, when it came to catching the attention of everybody.

"GUYS, GUYS GUYSSSSS!" Hiccup yelled, with a cracking-like voice.

Luckily, every morning means that the vikings aren't as loud as they are when it comes to the evenings, meaning that Hiccup's voice was able to establish itself in every single air space of the hall. In turn, long-bearded vikings, on all their wooden tables scattered across the big room, turned around to Hiccup as he and the other main vikings sat on their specific table. Guys like Fishlegs avoided looking directly at those on the other tables, Snotlout enjoyed the focus, Gustav wasn't particularly bothered, Astrid was half-arsed, Eret was confident in every way you could put it, Valka simply didn't mind and Ruffnut had too much on her mind to react. Gobber was once again at the village, but he's probably already eaten his breakfast.

"Okay, listen, this isn't some sort of game...in thirteen days, I could be gone from where I'm at currently, which is why you all need to go across the island, get the message loud and clear into every single person, and ultimately, choose wisely on who you'll be voting for. This isn't some sort of trial, this is serious, and I'm putting myself on the line to six other vikings, in which one of them will become my opponent, which in turn means everybody here can either vote for me, or for him, to be chief. LIKE I SAID, GET THE MESSAGE ACROSS, AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, THERE ARE FOUR REMAINING SPOTS LEFT FOR YOU TO BECOME A CANDIDATE FOR BECOMING MY OPPONENT. TALK TO MY MUM OR MYSELF, AND WE'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET THE SPOT, BUT IF YOU END UP IN ONE OF THE SPOTS, DO NOT TELL ANYBODY, NOT EVEN PEOPLE YOUR CLOSE WITH, NOT EVEN OUR DRAGONS, BECAUSE IT'S COMPLETELY CRUCIAL THAT WE HAVE THE MOST GENUINE SET OF VIKINGS WITH THE POTENTIAL OF REPLACING ME" Hiccup puffed, making expressions with his hands as he made the brief statement.

Some of the bearded vikings found what Hiccup said a bit comical, but they understood now, that due to the fact that he's clearly serious about this entire 'voting' event, they should all get behind him and spread the word. Plus, it's in their nature to vote for Hiccup, because he's the only one with experience of even being Chief, whereas any of the six vikings have zero experience. Plus, Hiccup IS Berk at this point. He's the son of the legendary Stoick, the greatest Chief in history, so it'd feel wrong for all these vikings to vote for somebody not named Hiccup. As a result, whoever ends up as the opposition, has a huge job on their hands to convince everyone not just in the Great Hall, but elsewhere on the Isle of Berk.

"Mum, I just need to go and get started on my uh, on my construction of the wooden box" Hiccup said, staying stood up on his seat. "Please mum, just make sure that it's four more, we've already got two names in, well uh..." he scratched his head briefly, "temporarily, anyways"

Valka nodded, approving of her son's enthusiasm. As Hiccup made a rapid dart for the hall door in order to start crafting the, what will be the Berk version of a ballot box, back at his place, Valka felt more than happy to take her place as the rightful authority power. But at the same time, she was hoping that her son would take her and Eret to Morgan, because after all, the two of them want to meet him, after their disastrous encounter initially. She realised that she and Eret can just meet him later on, rather than just right here, right now, so she put that intention to one side for the sake of ensuring that Hiccup isn't disappointed.

"What's with him?" Astrid asked, seeing Hiccup in a rushy state, as she was sat at the far end of the table that Valka was on.

"Trust me Astrid, if there's one thing you know about Hiccup, you can always expect the unexpected, I mean, he has a Night Fury for crying out loud, haha" Valka chuckled, with Astrid laughing in what was clearly a fake laugh due to the vagueness Valka had just provided.

As soon as Hiccup stepped to the front of the Great Hall entrance on the outside, he instantly had a sense of disconnect; he hasn't been as close to Toothless as he usually is, and he feels the same way for everyone else's dragons, so, in the midst of organising this big voting extravaganza, he's also going to put some time aside to spend time with his best pal, and potentially the other dragons. Given the history between vikings and dragons, it only felt right that at some point during today, he does just that. He also has to tell the dragons themselves about this significant, history making event.

 **Hiccup has put an emphasis on this election, and as a result, many vikings have started to take it seriously; Hiccup COULD be voted out for somebody new to replace him. Logically speaking, there's no way that'll happen for various reasons; Hiccup's dragon is the Alpha, and Hiccup has the experience, and is basically on the road to forming a legacy as his father did. Morgan's wanting to take a step back from the typical stuff in order to fill more ideas in for his leadership, but what he doesn't know is that Hiccup, when he eventually meets Morgan, is going to basically take his name out of the hat for all the right reasons; he simply isn't suitable given his state, and past events, to even be considered as a leader for Berk. Where do the dragons fit in this? how will they vote, if they do at all? when the entire message is spread across Berk, how will the vikings react? who's the other four vikings that'll fill in the spaces to the other two, ultimately becoming the six potential candidates? Eret is the newest name to join Morgan as apart of the six, but who'll be the other four?**


	15. An extra three

**RECAP: Another day on the island located on the Meriden of Misery, another task for Hiccup. Now that he's got his message across about the vote, he's finally getting started on organizing the entire thing, by firstly, crafting a big wooden box for the day, where vikings that vote will be able to place their papers inside it through a very slim hole at the top. Elsewhere in his brain, he's looking to, for Morgan's benefit (in his view), stop him from taking part.**

Valka felt like she couldn't ride Cloudjumper later on today, due to the responsibilities she's been given from Hiccup. Specifically, now that Eret and Morgan are the first two to put their names forward, she has to get another four in by the end of today, and now with everyone properly informed, that should be an easier thing to get done. Hiccup couldn't do it because he's going to head back to his house and craft up a big wooden box with a small hole at the top, and despite the fact that he and Astrid have been together for quite a while now, he's putting all of it within his mother's hands because he knows how sneaky Astrid can be, like the time that she found him at the cove when she was suspicious of Hiccup's out-of-nowhere acquiring of dragon training skills. She just sat on that rock, free of footsteps, briefly sharpening her axe that she took. Why would that matter? because Astrid could easily let everyone know who the six vikings are, without him being aware, as sneakily and as stealthily as how she followed him to the cove before she met Toothless for the first time ever.

Ruffnut was feeling like her normal self again, and it's obviously weird to say that considering she's lost her brother, but there comes a point where, even though you store the memory of a passed relative in your heart, you simply get over it and then resume to enjoying your life. In this case, Ruffnut had grown the exact same silliness back she had when Tuffnut was around. She was sat on the same table as Valka, Eret, Fishlegs and pretty much the other main vikings. Over the passing days, she's been with Barf and Belch, who, without Tuffnut, seemed to be a lot more focused, and ultimately, loving. When you saw that Ruffnut had 'too much on her mind', it was just her thinking positively, as a way to fuel her surge of excitement even further before letting it all out into the open. She was feeling completely normal to the point that she was almost considering just throwing her name into the mix just for a laugh, and it looked like she was just about to do it now.

She stood up off her chair, quickly dragging it across the floor of the hall in the process, and took a very very brief walk over to Valka, in which she patted her shoulder. Ruffnut wasn't aware that Eret had already signed up, but she had heard from Hiccup that he doesn't want those within the mix to reveal their status to anyone, not even their closest relatives or friends, which was why, as soon as Valka turned her face towards Ruffnut, she ducked down towards her ear so she could make it clear in a stealthy fashion to Valka that she want's in on the entire event.

It felt like a bug was crawling into Valka's ear as soon as Ruffnut started whispering.

"Throw me into it, I'll give myself approximately one day of how long my survival extends, haha"

Valka blinked as soon as she said those declaring words, and then her face went into a big smirk. She let off a slight nod whilst looking at Ruffnut, as to not make it clear that she's putting Ruffnut into the list in the views of everyone else within the vicinity. As soon as that nod became clear to Ruff, she walked into the direction she initially went in to get to Valka, but this time, she was intending on walking out back to the village, wanting to ease off the energy from getting involved in an event as drastic as this one. Valka's mouth couldn't help but chuckle briefly outloud, which caught the attention of Astrid. Her deep chuckling made Astrid raise an eyebrow, and subsequently, turn to face Ruffnut, as she made an energetic leap for the hall door after a less-than 20 second walk from this table to it.

"You're always laughing, spit it out?" Astrid said, placing her elbows on the table as the mumbling in the hall was starting to decrease due to the vikings leaving gradually.

"Oh uh, haha, it's nothin, well yeah it is actually, it's that Ruff, she's bizarre, ain't she?" Valka declared, wiping her mouth.

"Between you and me, if I had to pick between Tuff or Ruff when that dork was still alive, I'd have chosen her, so there's a win for her, haha" Astrid laughed, looking back at the table.

Valka's mind was now like this; Morgan, Eret, and Ruffnut as the three vikings who will be putting themselves into the six-way debate in just a matter of days, and all that's left now is 3 extra names and then it'll all be sorted. Hiccup ideally want's the six to be identified by the end of today. She felt like she really needed to meet Morgan so she could understand him for who he is, and what's he's all about. As all the other vikings scattered across the hall in a stood up position, all making their way towards the hall door for the day, Valka, Astrid, a confident Eret and a quiet Fishlegs all took up to their feet as well. Again, it was a typical routine, but today, Valka needs to step away from the routine just for the sake of finding three more determined vikings to go on the list. But as they were all stood up, Snotlout, whilst sat next to Gustav, had just hatched up what could possibly be considered as a fraud to this entire event, but they do want to help Morgan, so Snotlout ultimately didn't care if it was considered 'breaking the rules' or whatever Hiccup said.

"Hold on, shrimp, listen to me very carefully, alright?" Snotlout said, sending his hands stomping down onto the table, causing Gustav to give a weirded-out look.

"What's with the banging?" Gustav chuckled, looking at Snotlout as if he's some sort of unhinged freak.

"Listen, I dunno how many spots there are left, but why don't we just put ourselves forwards, you know, I'm talkin us two, two, the number two," he made a pointing gesture between himself and Gustav as he stressed two, "just so we can basically, as I'm gonna call it, stealthily support Morgan when it comes to this meeting between six?"

Gustav recalled Hiccup saying and pledging that nobody should know who the six vikings are when they get their positions, which was one issue surrounding his brain. Haven't they already almost risked their relationship with Hiccup by lying about Morgan's death two weeks ago?

"I don't know man..." Gustav said, standing up, looking over to the hall door that was gradually eating up the crowd of long-bearded vikings at a slow pace, "we can't really know that we're in it together?"

"That's why we don'ttttt telllllllll, do you understand? you know, Hiccup's Hiccup, in my eyes, he's like the chief equivalent of a tiny pebble, he doesn't need to know? come on, they're about to leave?" Snotlout said, gesturing over towards Valka's exiting body from the hall.

Gustav was still reluctant, but perhaps it would be a good thing to do from the heart, to deliberately declare that you're entering this event just for the sake of supporting somebody else in it. They both did declare their support in front of Morgan, anyways, which was something else that popped up into his mind.

"Right, fine, but you better not drop me in on it if we get found out?" Gustav said, following Snotlout's lead after he instantly made for Valka the second Gustav had said 'fine'

Snotlout laughed and nodded at the same time, because he can't recall when he's dropped Gustav in anything to the point that he'll get the blame for something he never did. Maybe the time where he mentioned Gustav's name to Hiccup when Hiccup found out that he had lied about Morgan's death, but that technically WAS Gustav's idea since he mentioned it at first. He and Gustav quickly moved through the Great Hall towards the more open part, the open part where the door was, as she was just about to exit.

"VALKA!" Snotlout quickly emitted, standing right besides her, along with Gustav.

"Hello there Snotlout, how's your mornin?" Valka said, looking back to the door as if she's in a hurry.

"Yeah, uh, hey to you, but listen, me and Gustav here wanna join in with the six, if there's any spaces left?"

"Blimey, I had alr-" she JUST managed to remember that she can't tell anybody who the current three vikings who have signed up are, so she chuckled to herself and tried to act as if she had just said some nonsense.

"I mean, yeah yeah, if you two do, I'll only need one more name, haha" she chuckled.

"Oh trust me, we certainly do, right Gustav?" Snotlout nudged Gustav, who still looked a bit reluctant within his eyeballs.

"Gustav...ah okay, right, I've got you both in my head, remember though, do NOT tell anybody that you're one of the six, because these are all rules that my son had told me to emphasise, haha.." Valka once again chuckled, as she then began to lead the way through the door. "But hey, all of this will make up for the absences I've recently undergone from this island, haha"

Snotlout and Gustav had both followed her as she had walked through the doorway right after talking to the two of them. There was an extremely crucial thing that Valka's just done here; she's just basically allowed Snotlout and Gustav to know that the two of them will be in it, something that Hiccup didn't want any of them to know, but the ironic thing is, the two of them had planned it all, because all they're going to do come the debate is simply act as supporters for Morgan whilst making it as less-obvious as possible, so they'll act as if they're bidding for themselves, when in reality, they'll try to make Morgan look good.

This is now the line up; Morgan, Eret, Ruffnut, Gustav and Snotlout, meaning that the only true competitor for Morgan was Eret; Gustav and Snotlout are going to try and make Morgan look good, and it's simply too hard to vision Ruffnut even remotely getting the better of him. In fact, she could potentially join forces with Gustav and Snotlout to help Morgan.

From the hall, down the steps they went, with Gustav feeling unsure about the decision he's just taken. They all finally freed themselves from the environment of the hall to the always gorgeous scenery of Berk, with the village in the distance and the cliffy build behind.

**MORGAN'S HUT**

For the past minutes, Morgan was stuck with the decision about whether or not he should actually bother walking all the way to the forest, with the intent of reaching the cove, just so he can stand in the waterfall. Showers have always been ideal, but with Berk, you really can't have one for one simple reason; there isn't any form of the thing. This is obviously a minor thing to worry about in comparison to the other thing he want's to get done; finishing up his ideas for his leadership, but he genuinely couldn't think of anything else to write. It was as if the bank of ideas had closed down for him. He literally couldn't think of anything, which is probably due to the fact that he hasn't had any breakfast. Morgan was also debating about whether or not he should actually be going around the village making a name for himself, whilst the other five (he doesn't know that there's already four names signed up) are still being added.

Just for the sake of reassurance, Morgan wanted to stand outside and just inspect the nearby vicinity surrounding his hut, just in case he comes across one of the five vikings who happen to be advertising themselves ahead of the debate. He ducked down right next to his bed to pick up his fluffy dark green and brown top; there, he slowly wriggled it over his head and directly onto his torso. Then, he ducked down once again, to grab his brown boots. He sat on his bed, wasting no time in getting them onto his feet, because suddenly, the thought of missing out a crucial aspect of being a candidate was worrying. Upon finally sealing himself up to no longer look like the lazy being he is, he sat up off his bed and quickly walked over to his door. Upon opening it, a nice amount of wind came rushing into his body, but only because it's the first time today that the door's been opened. He stepped outside, and instantly glared his eyes across the village and it's huts; nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Vikings about, some with their youth vikings. Morgan would of expected at this point for whoever the five are to be advertising themselves.

He hasn't done it in a while, which is why Morgan suddenly had an urge, after discovering that no sort of advertising event is going on, to gain the lovely views and scenery into his eyeballs. He walked around his hut over towards the edge, in which he kept his eyes on the huts behind him as he did the circling. As he neared the edge of the island, the calm, light blue water came into his sight, and boy, was it a vision to die for. Once he looked out to the ocean, he felt completely calm and relaxed. There's genuinely no other island around here that has scenery as engaging and as beautiful as Berk, at least that's what Morgan imagined. He even left his helmet back inside his hut for the sake of getting the calm breeze into the entirety of his head.

As he looked up to the sky, there was a sight he was all too familiar with, and to be honest, isn't it obvious at this point to you? you know, the flying reptiles? we've been here constantly, so you should know what he's seeing. Up in the sky above the body of water Morgan was looking out to was a flock of dragons seemingly making their way back to Berk, and as soon as Morgan had seen them, he took himself out of his relaxing stance with the wind, and just glared into their bodies. The colouration of these dragons were extremely bright and shiny, and it should be expected as such, given the fact that they all came from the sanctuary with Valka and Cloudjumper.

Morgan, after noticing all the dragons flying back to the island, with some already flying above the land, had the urge to just say 'screw it' and just go for the forest idea anyways. He was thinking to himself as he looked into that direction, and then a conclusive statement emerged; why doesn't he just leave his pants on? they're made of a silky texture, so it's not as if they'll get completely soaked, unless you're literally going for a swim in them. Morgan looked back at the village, and then his hut, and then the numerous dragon figures flying above the sky. He looked like he was just about to go for the shower idea in the forest with his silky pants on, but before he did, he walked back over to his hut and stepped in side it. There, he quickly rushed over to his bed to grab the leather book and the pencil; after his shower with the waterfall at the cove, he intends on finalising the final parts of his leadership ideas, and the cove is more than a perfect place to be doing that; it's colourful, quiet, and the sound of singing birds would ultimately make it all the more natural, and as a result, peaceful.

He noticeably decreased his pace than when he entered here for the book, slowly walking out as he held both the pencil and book in his hands. As soon as he stepped outside, there was a colossal collection of dragons within his eyes, and as he looked up at them, he slowly closed the door of his wooden and small hut. He raised the pencil up at the dragons as they all were heading for the direction of the hall, and he pointed at them, with a wink from his right eye. Why he winked? he just does weird things when nobodies looking. Amongst this flock is surely the main dragons, too. After his peculiar wink, Morgan finally took off for the cove, walking to his left direction from his hut. It's going to be a long and grueling walk, but ultimately, it'll be worth it; he'll feel a lot more clean and better about himself after doing this.

**HICCUP IS CARRYING VARIOUS BITS OF LOGS OVER TO HIS HOUSE FROM THE DIRECTION OF THE BARN**

It's not often you see the Chief seemingly doing the job of a regular viking, especially in the morning in the midst of patrolling vikings and various other working vikings, who were anxiously waiting for the dragons to arrive, but he in fact was transferring these logs right over to his house not too far from the Great Hall, so he could start crafting the big wooden box he's referred to. You honestly wouldn't think that Hiccup was feeling the way he's felt over the past couple of weeks, because he seems to already be feeling better after calling for a vote on his leadership between himself and another person. His house was right in his sight, but as he continued to walk, there was a large thump right besides him, a particular, black-scaled dragon had emerged from the morning flight. Hiccup had dropped one of the logs from his grasp as a result of Toothless's sudden appearance, but Hiccup honestly didn't mind; he wanted to spend time with his dragon due to the fact that he feels as if there's been a disconnect because of everything that's happening.

"Argh bud, help me out here?" Hiccup asked Toothless, aiming his metal leg towards the dropped log on the floor, in which Toothless looked at.

The intelligent dragon knew what his best pal wanted, so he went over towards the log and gripped it within his vicious teeth, in which Hiccup gave the dragon a thumbs up right afterwards.

"Thanks bud, come back with me, could do with a day's time with you"

Toothless obliged with Hiccup, and as the two got closer towards the steeper grounds that they had to climb to get to the house, Hiccup moved slower than usual. Also, since Toothless is back, the other dragons are too, which means that Hiccup can potentially get them all together at one point, or, their vikings could just bring them over. Whilst he was collecting these wooden logs earlier on, he thought of a way that the dragons could vote, and it was pretty simple; they could either step on one direction, or the other direction; left or right. For instance, if one of the dragons decide to step onto the right side, that'd be Hiccup's side, so that's how they'd vote. Then of course, the left side would be whoever emerges as the opposition viking. Hiccup genuinely means business with this whole voting, election-like event.

Just as he was about to get directly in front of the door, Hiccup suddenly felt his metal leg slip off of the surface of the wooden floor surrounding the front of the door, and he couldn't really do anything to stop himself from falling due to his hands being filled with the logs. Luckily though, Toothless was right behind him, and the Night Fury was quick to use his head as a saver.

"Woah bud, thanks, you know, you have my back far too often, haha" Hiccup chuckled, but suddenly, Toothless playfully poked Hiccup with his left clawed paw in response, and Hiccup subsequently smiled at the dragon.

After that brief fright, Hiccup finally pushed the door open and moved into his house, dropping the logs right down to the wooden floor as soon as he did. Once Toothless entered, he saw that his best friend had placed the logs down, which meant that he should do it as well, so he did; Toothless retracted his teeth, causing the log to lose it's grip within the Night Fury's mouth. Toothless moved his mouth up and down briefly, getting rid of the vile taste that the wood had caused. He sat down, with his head leaning towards the left, looking at Hiccup as the dragon had the saddle pack on him, with the made-tail fin.

"Bud listen, I've got like a busy day to cover, but uh...I dunno, I just wanna do some more things with you, I've just...fell apart from you haven't I? from all of these uh...these dreaded distractions huh? but hey, not everyone has a focus, right? hahaha" Hiccup chuckled, significantly failing at his humour attempt. "Oh and uh, bud, if you can, could you uh..find all the other dragons, you know, Cloudjumper, uh...Hookfang...Stormfly,? I need to knock what's going on around here into their reptilian minds, haha"

Toothless tilted his head at Hiccup's request, but the dragon felt the same way towards Hiccup; he hasn't been around with him as often as they usually are, but that's most likely due to various things combining into one big task for Hiccup. Toothless purred towards his viking, but not as loudly as he did last night at the Great Hall. He swiftly turned his eyes so his pupils would be right at the top left corner briefly, with his mouth moving up and down as if he's trying to mimic Hiccup; his expression looked half-arsed, but in a playful manner. Clearly, Toothless is more than happy to go and get the other dragon's for his best friend, evident by his expressions just now. Toothless's vocals then vibrated as he let off a cute communicating sound towards Hiccup, subsequently followed by the Night Fury turning back towards the door, curling his wings onto his back so he could fit through the doorway. It was obvious; Toothless was going to get the other dragons back here, and they'll listen to the Alpha of the dragons, that's for sure.

Hiccup just stared at his dragon from the inside, feeling even more grateful than he has in the past for being so lucky to have him.

"Thanks, bud..." he whispered to himself, before rubbing his hands together to get started on crafting this big wooden box with these logs upstairs.

 **I mean, a waterfall shower shouldn't be on your priority list if you're apart of the potential six opposition vikings, right? whatever. The point is, Morgan hasn't had a shower ever since he came to Berk; not that he is dirty, surprisingly, but he just feels like he is; he used to have a shower twice a day back at home before coming here, so it only made sense that he'd have the urge to try out the waterfall at the iconic cove. But is it honestly smart to do so, when he should really focus on what he's going to do to attract votes from the vikings of Berk? Hiccup has started construction on what'll be the equivalent of a ballot box, where vikings can place their papers into it to officially vote, and he's even came up with a solution about how the dragons can vote; pick a side. Morgan, Eret, Gustav, Snotlout and Ruffnut is now the lineup for the debate in six days time, but Snotlout and Gustav are prepared to do a fraud just to make Morgan look good so he can win that debate and go on to challenge Hiccup for his chief position; perhaps Ruffnut will join forces with the two? but then that means there's one more name left to join the lot, but who will it be? how is Toothless feeling after nearly doing whatever he wanted to do to Morgan last night at the hall? so many questions, but they'll all be answered as we continue to observe the going-ons of Morgan's time on Berk.**


	16. Nature shower

**RECAP: Snotlout, Gustav AND Ruffnut had all put themselves into the hat; Ruffnut did it for a laugh, and as a result, isn't taking it seriously, whereas Gustav and Snotlout have done it so they can support Morgan in the debate, and he's going to need it against a big viking like Eret. All of this has created a reluctant thought with Gustav, though. Speaking of Morgan, he got caught off guard in the process, and is now heading for the cove to take a 'shower' within the waterfall. Hiccup and Toothless intend on helping each other after feeling as if they've drifted apart, and Toothless has already gotten started; whilst his viking creates a big wooden box for the voting papers to go in, he's going to fly around Berk and get the other dragon's back.**

The only thing he could sense through his nostrils at this point was the sweet smell of nature of the magnificent forest of Berk. Whilst Morgan has been here before, it's been weeks since he's actually set foot in it. So many drastic things are going on back in the vicinity of the huts within the village, and for once, he felt like he wasn't overexposing himself to the point of annoyance to the other vikings. Walking past various pine trees and grass lands covered with mostly boulders and a steepy surface, this brought back memories instantly in terms of the last time he was here. In fact, if you can recall, this part of Berk was exactly where Tuffnut had intended on killing Morgan that night, but Morgan really didn't want to think about it all that much, so he nodded to himself and looked straight ahead to a collection of trees, some with dead branches, but some with green coverings of leaves.

He opened the small leather book, and proceeded to walk forwards whilst paying attention to it, making himself quite vulnerable to tripping up on some old boulder. Upon inspection of his writing, he felt like there was something missing from it, and he snapped the book shut as soon as he did, in order to think about what it could possibly be. Morgan kept his mouth in a barely-noticeable open shape, with his lips hardly apart, whilst his eyes were focused on the ground. He started tapping the leather book with his pencil as he tried to think about what it was that was missing. Was it more detail? he's going to the cove to write down more of that anyways, so that can't be it. Was it some sort of drawings? well, probably not, considering that this is meant to be a formal thing. Plus, he had the drawing skills of a 1 year old, which would only make the entire thing as informal as you could get.

"What else could I possibly add?" Morgan said to himself, suddenly revealing a grumpy-like expression whilst his brain was paused in thinking about what was missing for the foundation of his Berk leadership.

He placed his boot onto a small boulder to step over it, landing back onto the grass of the forest on his journey. As Morgan continued to tap the pencil against the leather book, trying to think about an addition he should have implemented as soon as he started writing this book, he looked up into the sky where the trees all intertwined together with their large branches. In fact, when looking up, he could actually sense the direction of the singing bird's vocals, and most of them were from these bushy branches. He looked straight ahead of himself, where an opening was approaching. At this point, Morgan (not including the walk from the village to the front of the forest) was 5 minutes into his path, and already he seemed to be closing in on the cove. He simply shrugged to himself as he could feel his armpits warm up from all of the walking, keeping his speed at a steady pace. To kill off whatever time was left until he actually and physically arrives to the place he's going to, he continued to focus his mindset on the missing detail.

He started interrogating himself within his brain; what would you need to come across as reliable? what would you need to summarise your movement in a couple of words? but then, that second thought was the key that unlocked the chest; a motto. As soon as Morgan realised it, he stopped in place in the middle of the forest and flicked the book open to see if he has any form of a 'motto'. He has a title, Modernisation Movement, but a motto to him will basically summarise what his movement is in a nutshell. Upon going over the various paragraphs he had written last night, there was nothing of the sort that spouted out 'use me as a motto!' and so, Morgan once again snapped the book shut, setting another task for himself; to come up with a compelling and attention-catching motto that'll help vikings understand his stance. He started walking forwards again, slightly more enthusiastic from the thought of having a motto. It was also crucial for him that he comes up with one that isn't awkward sounding; basically, he want's a motto that rhymes. Morgan uses a ton of elevated vocabulary, so he felt like he could easily do it.

Finally, after a repetitive amount of time walking through the forest, past pine trees and boulders scattered in all shapes and forms across the land, there was an opening emerging; and a famous opening. Morgan held a tighter grip onto his pencil and the book, because he didn't want to drop either of them accidentally into the cove. He walked into the noticeably open space ahead of himself, and as soon as he stumbled to it, he was here, after weeks and weeks; the sunken piece of land with a lake and a waterfall that he intends on using to wash himself, but the only problem he has now is deciding how he's going to get down. He scratched his chest, feeling somewhat anxious about getting down into the mossy-stone-wall surrounded area, but then suddenly had a memory; there's some sort of spiralling path from here down to there, but it was somewhere else on the other side. Morgan, getting a good old glance at the cove, noticed the waterfall in it's regular state. The birds singing enhanced his return to this place, and it'll enhance the writing for him when he continues it after the waterfall shower.

He moved away from the edge in order to walk across the surrounding upper land near it, which meant that he'd have to walk through the rooty, thick branched surroundings of the cove. It was quite the struggle, given the fact that some of the trees were literally roofing the sky out, and as a result, it'd be slightly dark. You wouldn't know if you were about to trip over some sort of boulder or even a root for that matter.

**TOOTHLESS IS FLYING OVER BERK, TRYING TO GET THE OTHER DRAGONS BACK TO HIS VIKING'S HOUSE**

Toothless was like a rocket; he was just too quick for anybody to pinpoint their eyes onto his black body. Nonetheless, he kept himself steady above Berk, as he scouted his eyes across the village in search of the other dragons. The village brought nothing in terms of dragons, so Toothless was quick to increase his distance from Hiccup's house to fly over the arena where the old Dragon Training Academies used to take place; there was once again nothing, as Toothless was letting off constant brief sounds from the bottom of his throat as a response to these failures whilst in the air.

The Night Fury started circling the waters surrounding Berk, in an attempt to get a clearer view of the entire island. That way, Toothless will be able to see all of it, rather than just some of it if had continued to fly directly over the land. As he circled it from the arena, he came across the rocky sides of the edge, but he also noticed various vikings wandering around near the huts on the edge; none of this phased Toothless because it wasn't what he was looking for. What he was looking for were the dragons, yet most of them are probably with their vikings, and as a result, probably won't be seen for quite a while. Toothless's wings were spread out widely, so he could keep his speed at a steady rate, whilst also relaxing his wings. As he moved further along the side, he noticed a hut; a hut that he went to one night weeks ago, intending on getting the person inside the hut outside so he could be within his attention. This particular hut was situated right near the edge, and as Toothless did a swift turn in the air, he suddenly halted his current direction and went for the direction of the edge hut. This was actually Morgan's hut, and as far as he goes, he wasn't in Toothless's mind for today until this particular moment. He's recognised Morgan's hut, unsurprisingly, given how often he's visited it.

The Night Fury raised his wings up higher than usual to land as the metal linings of the saddle pack were swinging in the air. He slowed himself down just as the grass of the village was just seconds away from making a collision with his feet. Upon the surface touching his feet, Toothless looked up straight, having flown around for quite some time trying to locate the other dragons, yet he's just been distracted from Morgan's hut. He shook his entire body, causing a slight jingle from the saddle pack, and directly afterwards, he raised his ears up, looking rather cheerful. Toothless didn't waste any time in locating the door, and the vikings in the distance had noticed the Night Fury. Secretly, the vikings of Berk saw Toothless as the most fascinating dragon, not only because he's the alpha, but because he's of a species that was initially thought to have been super rare. There was always a sense of mystery with Toothless, which was the case before he had made himself known to everyone years ago, and as a result, none of them had expected a personality like Toothless's one from a Night Fury. They adored him.

Toothless had finally located the door, and, doing what he did yesterday, raised his paw up to push it open, and unsurprisingly, it was indeed open. Toothless was feeling anxious about seeing Morgan again, after recalling what he did at the Great Hall last night. Not anxious in a nervous way, but anxious for wanting to do something. Vagueness has struck upon us again with Toothless's hidden intention. The patrolling vikings nearby weren't paying as much attention to the Night Fury as before, but you'd expect them to be doing so, given the fact that a dragon is just randomly entering a hut.

He once again moved his wings onto his back on the saddle pack as he walked inside, only to be greeted with emptiness. The Night Fury let off a loud purr, but then his eyes suddenly looked down at the floor; he was downed that Morgan wasn't here. His ears gradually descended too, and since it's became open and clear to the dragon that Morgan isn't here, he turned his scaly black body around so his head is aimed at the door. There, he kept his eyes low as he dragged his long tail across the floor to the outside of the hut. He was letting off lower-pitched versions of the cute sound from when he was watching Hiccup draw him in the grass back when he first met him. He was affectionate about what happened just now, and saddened. He wanted to see Morgan despite intending on doing what his best pal, Hiccup, asked him to do.

Toothless moved into a sitting position right besides the door, looking across at the vikings and the huts in the village ahead. Some were carrying fishes, some were also carrying resources, but the fishes didn't phase Toothless at this point. The dragon tilted his head at a couple of vikings yelling at each other in the distance, which caused his ears to briefly rise due to the attention hooking, but then as soon as his focus was off of them, his ears went back down, as did his expression, in a saddened way. He looked up at the sky, recalling what his viking had asked him to do, and despite the fact that Morgan has now returned into his mind, when he initially wasn't at the start of today, Toothless didn't want to let Hiccup down. So he sat up, and he let his wings spread to his either side, preparing to take off, when suddenly...

 **THUUUUUUUMP**

 **CLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

And thus, emerged the two dragons that outweigh Toothless; Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper. The two of them had just came from their vikings to find Toothless, in which they've clearly succeeded. Their sudden landings made the Night Fury jump, an occurrence of severe rarity, with him being a Night Fury and whatnot, but it was exactly the type of situation Toothless needed in order to start getting over Morgan. Toothless's sadness tucked in a bit from their appearance, as Cloudjumper, being the spiky-headed, red and white-greyish, four-winged dragon, walked over to the Night Fury with his large body; together, they nudged heads as a way of a greeting, with Cloudjumper having to decrease his head's altitude just so he could reach Toothless. They had to do it forehead to forehead because of Cloudjumper's slightly-red-on-the-top shaded curves sticking out from either side of his skull. They both purred, and then stepped back from each other. Toothless then turned his attention over to Skullcrusher, who looked as menacing as ever with his thick green hided body. Toothless walked over to his head, and the two of them nudged each other for a greeting, with Skullcrusher's purrs sounding deeper than any other dragon.

The vikings in the background approached the three dragons gradually, but they kept their distance; the three most powerful dragons on Berk at the moment standing together made for a shivering sight. Toothless, wanting to hint to Cloudjumper about what he's just been doing, nodded his head over towards the door of the hut that's behind his black scaly body; there, both Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher eyed it up, with Skullcrusher being the only one to move forwards to it, which was absolutely crazy, given the fact that he simply cannot fit inside the hut. One thing that Skullcrusher CAN do though, is take in the scent of the inside, which ultimately means he can locate the person at this moment who lives in the hut, which was exactly what Skullcrusher intended on doing. His keen sense of smell will be able to help him locate Morgan, who he hasn't even met yet, if you don't include the time where Morgan literally ran off when he first saw him and Cloudjumper together. What this means though, is that if Cloudjumper follows him, this is his opportunity to meet Morgan, but this is also bad news for Morgan's part, because he's genuinely frightened to an extent he's never been before, of Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher. It's more than likely that Toothless will join them, as well.

Skullcrusher peeked his head through the doorway and took in the scent; it was a brand new scent that he's never smelt before, due to Morgan being from somewhere completely different to the vikings. As soon as his nose took in the scent, Skullcrusher moved backwards from the doorway, and then turned to Cloudjumper with a nod, signalling that he's now got the scent in his nose, and ultimately, can now fly to Morgan's location. He seemed keen on doing that anyways because of the major curiosity he has, since this wasn't like any other scent he's smelt before. Skullcrusher then turned his big green head up to the sky, with the intent of flying towards the forest after waiting for a few seconds for the scent to come from a specific direction. Suddenly, the large, thick green dragon charged his wings out and took off from the side of the hut, with Cloudjumper looking at Toothless before doing the same with his four wings. Toothless thought that he was just being invited to play, despite the fact that Hiccup has asked him to get the other dragons, including them two, back to his place. Toothless looked back at Morgan's hut, and felt that if he wasn't going to see Morgan at all today, he should probably ensure that these saddening thoughts of not seeing him go away, so he too took off into the sky, much to the surprise of the vikings observing them close by from the village.

"Woah..did you see them? remarkable creatures, aren't they?" a young, female viking said, who had a brown dress on, with a brown waist belt around her.

She had pointed off into the sky as the three dragons flew off for the forest, well, maybe just Skullcrusher, since Cloudjumper and Toothless can't use a scent to locate somebody, and as a result, aren't aware of where they're going. The two of them had watched the dragons in a group as they had crowded that hut just now.

A bearded viking was stood besides her as the two of them had just watched the three dragons together, who nodded at her comment with intrigue. He genuinely couldn't believe that Berk now has dragons of that magnitude as companions. It made him wonder what it'd be like to be the guy who has the black one, in which he recognises as a Night Fury.

Watch out, a triple threat is coming for you, Morgan.

**BACK AT THE COVE WITH MORGAN**

Morgan took his first steps into the cove after finally locating the stone corridor, and subsequently walking through it. As soon as his feet landed on the surface of the sunken cove, he had a sense of enjoyment. He adored this place, which was probably due to the history it has. Upon noticing the lake after walking near the mossy-stone walls, he turned his eyes over to the waterfall. He honestly had no idea how this was going to go, but the waterfall itself doesn't look too thick, so hopefully, it'll work out for him. Morgan looked across the giant boulders of the cove near the mossy walls, and as per usual when he always comes here, he noticed the stuck shield that's been stuck there for years. Morgan didn't focus on that for long though, because he wanted to get a good glance of the body of water that surrounds the majority of the cove. He walked away from the walls and walked over to the water; there, he scanned his eyeballs across it, as the birds were singing within the trees. The smell of nature only made this journey more enjoyable, which helped to kill off the struggles of initially getting here. It dawned on him, and it was something that he had forgotten, that this was where he woke up to get here, which caused him to scratch the back of his neck. It was just bizarre to him. Nonetheless, he intended on trying out the waterfall that he came for.

Morgan, after looking at the water briefly, turned back to the ground behind himself, and noticed that all the drawings he did a few weeks ago had disappeared into the dirt, but he recognised the boulder that he had drew the shapes around, which caused him to have a sense of dejavu. He couldn't believe that at one time, he had hid himself out of the sight and ears of everyone back at the village by staying not just here, but at the forest above too. Perhaps that boulder is where he can write the rest the book when it comes to writing out a motto for his leadership bid in the upcoming vote. He also noticed the sun's light showing on the mossy stone walls due to the sky being mostly clear of the clouds, which also gave him a cheerful feeling.

Finally, after holding back, he started walking over towards the waterfall, which, as he got closer to it, didn't look too thick. It looked like it was falling down like spits of rain, which, if that was the case, would be perfect for a shower. Morgan had recalled though that the last time he was behind the waterfall, was when he got himself completely soaked, so he has to be careful about not exposing himself to the water for too long. As he eyed up the waterfall, his eyes looked across to a couple of rocks in the middle of the lake, which could make for a potential swimming contest.

As the land was getting smaller and smaller as he moved closer to the waterfall, and because of the water being closer, Morgan stopped at the point that he was cornering the waterfall. He looked at his pencil and the book, planting them carefully directly against the mossy wall nearby on the grass, so they won't get soaked and spoil his plans. Afterwards, he actually had a bit of reluctance to take his fluffy top off; it's one thing to talk the talk, but walking the walk is another, which was what was happening with Morgan at the moment. He decided that the best thing for him to do would be to just probably be as quick as possible so that nobody who happens to come here during it will see him without a top; he's already established that he isn't taking his silky pants off, so what has he got to loose?

Morgan placed his palms over his fluffy top, slowly ascending it up and above his head, unveiling his slim-looking, yet 14 stone body to the nature of the forest. He quickly scanned his head across the cove and the forest above, just in case anybody had seen him, but luckily, he seemed to be in the clear. Morgan took his fluffy top and planted it above the pencil and the book as a way to cover them in the event of the water somehow splashing over towards them. Then, being quicker than usual, he walked all the way to the behind of the waterfall, where the piece of land was extremely minimal; the water was on the land in front of him. He had his boots and pants on, so it shouldn't be a problem. Morgan slowllyyy started to take brief steps over to the spitting-rain like water of the waterfall, and he aimed an arm out towards it to test it; the first collision between himself and the water came to reality, and the result was a surprisingly warm temperature, which caused Morgan to raise his other arm out from standing behind the waterfall; again, it felt rather warm. At this point, Morgan simply shoved himself right into the waterfall, and his head was suddenly bombarded with heaps of water; he stepped back out of the water, to see that it's already dripping off of his body and back with dripping hair on his head. He let off a huge gulp of air from his throat before moving back in, finally getting used to the water. Morgan, now finding comfort in using this as a shower, raised both his arms up into the air; there, he planted his armpits directly into the water and rubbed them, so he could clean them from all of the sweat that he's inevitably gained from the walking. He did the same for the other, and honestly, he was at risk of being seen here, because he genuinely couldn't hear anything but splashing water, left right and centre. It was as if a storm was occurring.

After a few minutes in the waterfall, Morgan had decided that enough was enough; that he didn't need to wash as much as he planned on doing, and so, stepped out from the waterfall to walk in a diagonal direction back towards the main land of the cove. He had already felt clean, despite there being no shampoo or soap. What matters now is that he's finally gained a form of wash, but the only downside is, now he has to wait for himself to dry out, and for that, he looked at his fluffy top. Surely, using his top won't make it wet, because most towels, from his experience back in Britain, remained dry even when you dried yourself with them. But now, finally, with this 'shower' out of the way, which has resulted in a much more clean-feeling for Morgan, he can continue to write up his ideas in the book, and even better, in the peaceful and rather isolated nature-filled place that is the cove. He grabbed the fluffy top and started patting his torso with it, moving upwards gradually to get to his head and back. After this, he intends on putting the fluffy top on as quick as possible, and now, his hair looks all over the place. This is why he's going to spend time drying himself properly, so he can look like he hasn't even been under the waterfall.

 **It's safe to say that Morgan's journey to the cove, only for a quick 'shower' wasn't really worth it, considering that it only took him a few minutes to feel clean. What's worse, he'll have to do all that walking again to get back to the village, so technically, wasn't this shower pointless if he's going to walk again anyways? Morgan's probably going to regret coming here, because now, the two biggest dragons are on his path, as well as Toothless, after the dragon was initially trying to get the other dragons to Hiccup's house so he could tell them all what's happening. Now, with Morgan continuing his writing in the cove, as the three dragons trace him down for an inevitable encounter, how will Morgan react to the two largest dragons standing within the same vicinity as him, in an isolated, sunken down place? will Toothless do what he did at the Great Hall, or will things be different due to Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper being here?**


	17. Cove invasion

**RECAP: Following a brief 'shower' in the waterfall at the cove, Morgan's next intention was to write up the final parts of his ideas in the little leather book, which is his next step. Toothless was meant to get the other dragons, but upon seeing Morgan's hut, he gained a distraction, which then led to Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher appearing after the two of them had visited their vikings. Skullcrusher, having picked up on Morgan's scent, started to fly towards his direction, in which Cloudjumper, and eventually, Toothless followed him.**

He patted himself dry on his torso, his silky pants, and rubbed his fluffy top in a rapid fashion on his hair, causing it to look all fuzzy, but Morgan knew how to easily reduce it so it'd look tidy again. He held the fluffy top over his head and descended it down and through his head, popping himself out from the top of it. He rushed his arms through the arm holes, officially wearing the top again. As it made contact with his chest, Morgan's assumption was true; it wasn't as wet as he expected. The other thing now, is that his hair, as a result of the top making force against it as he pulled it down and onto his chest, was lower than it initially was after he had finished drying it. As he glared his eyes across the land in which it was cornered off by mossy stone walls, mixed in with a few boulders next to them, he started rubbing his hands over his hair in a straight forward direction, so he could make it look all straight and tidy. As he was doing this, his hair was gradually getting to the point he wanted it at, but it still had heaps of fuzzy areas.

Morgan looked at the book and the pencil on the grass against the stone wall after trying to tidy his hair, and he walked over into their direction to pick them up. One by one, he planted them into his hands after ducking down to them. He didn't want to get any water on the book, because if he did, the pages would all go wrong and all the hard work that he's put into it would simply be washed away. Upon grasping these two items, Morgan's back turned towards the wall that the book and pencil were against, so he could look at the land. He walked forwards, leaving the waterfall, eyeing up the boulder that he recalls drawing around weeks ago. His slightly-dry self approached the boulder at a steady speed, and once he got next to it, he ducked down so he could sit in front of it. His back at this point was facing the big lake in the middle of the cove, and the front of his head was in the direction of the other stone walls. He could still feel water dripping off of his hair onto his forehead, but in far weaker amounts than before he shoved his fluffy top onto his hair to use it as a towel.

Before he opened the book to write, Morgan looked around, slightly turning his body in the process. As he took in the magnificent view and colors of the cove, he came across a horrifying discovery just a short distance away from himself, which caused him to stand up from his sat down position at the small boulder in the middle of the grass where Toothless and Hiccup initially met and bonded. He left the pencil and book on the top of the boulder before his face turned into a shocked one. In the mere distance rested a body; a body that had once fell down all the way from the top of the forest above, and as Morgan got closer to it for inspection, he started to recall that night. It was as if a memory had just physically emerged from his head. This particular body was that of Tuffnut Thorston, and Morgan gradually rested his palm over his circle-shaped mouth, somewhat disturbed. Upon getting close to the body, Morgan looked back up to the top of the rooty, thick-leaved, tree-filled forest that surrounded the upwards surface that surrounds the cove, realizing that the way Tuffnut had died was perhaps the most painful way to go out, and what's worse, Morgan had to use him as a 'pillow' so he wouldn't die due to a hard collision against the ground, too. At the end of the day, though, Tuffnut was more than happy to have just ruthlessly sent a big sharp blade through Morgan's guts, and he came extremely close to doing that, so when you look at it from that perspective, he basically had this coming to himself.

"My god..." Morgan struggled, feeling his throat move inwards.

The cove was always a place of historical moments, starting from the cute bonding process of Hiccup and Toothless, but the sight of Tuffnut's dead body, still here 2 weeks after he died, started barricading itself between that thought from Morgan's brain, but only briefly. In fact, Morgan didn't even want to touch the body, so any thought of himself dragging the body away from here for the sake of the cove maintaining it's historical reputation would never see a glimpse of reality. Not that it was affecting his view of the cove in any way, but it wasn't exactly a 'desire' to stumble across the dead body of the guy who stopped at nothing to end your life.

Morgan felt really bad for doing this, but he started walking in a circle around Tuffnut's body, wondering if he'll come across the sword that he had used when trying to accomplish his goal of ending Morgan himself. As soon as he got nearer to the lake's direction with the circling, Morgan had recalled that just before he had speared Tuffnut off of the edge, Tuffnut had got the sword stuck inside one of the branches of the forest above, because he intended on killing Gustav, only for Gustav to move out of the way.

"I'm...such a psychopath..." Morgan whispered, in the midst of singing birds all over the trees whilst looking at the body in shame.

You know, it's a common view that talking to yourself is a 'dodgy' habit, but in fact, recent research has concluded that it's perfectly normal, and it can help. It's even been said that it's mostly geniuses who do the habit, so we could be looking at a genius in the form of Morgan.

Morgan, wanting to forget about what he's just seen, started walking across the mainland of the cove back over to the boulder in which he had left the small book and pencil. He felt drier all over by the minute from using the waterfall as a shower, which motivated him to get as much done as possible. This would be the last time that he'll write in this book, because at this point, he's written down the majority of what was initially in his brain before he acquired the book itself. Upon moving back towards the boulder, Morgan ducked down, before sitting down entirely onto the fresh-green grass of the cove, in which his back was facing the lake. Morgan briefly patted his hair to check on the state of it; it was starting to feel free of water. His hair is still slightly over the place, but it's better than leaving your hair unwashed at all. Upon a quick glance across the stone walls, and after taking in the beautiful sunlight emerging from the sky all the way down into this glorious place with spectacular history, Morgan lifted up the pencil and was readying himself to create the final bits of detail he'll need to find success in this entire election.

Now that he's isolated in a location he absolutely adores, he was full-blown intent on coming up with a motto as the first thing of detail. He looked back up from the book to the mossy walls ahead, and he started tapping the pencil against his chest area of his fluffy top; a rhythm was what he was looking for. Something had to rhyme with 'Modernisation' but he honestly couldn't come up with one. He then concluded that perhaps, Modernise should be the word for the motto, not one part of the title of his movement. With that in mind, he started unleashing his creativity out, trying to come up with a motto for his movement that would not only rhyme, but includes the word 'Modernise' but again, nothing was coming out. He placed the pencil down onto the paper of the book and crossed his arms, with a finger over his mouth, trying to find the word. Morgan was nodding back and fourth, struggling to come up with the perfect word. Luckily, the calm, peaceful atmosphere of the cove allowed his train of thought to maintain it's current strength, even though he was trying to forget about Tuffnut's body literally being a short distance away. In a way, he was grateful to himself for coming here to do such an important task.

"Re...reea...realise...REALISE!" he rapidly spouted, causing a slight echo to mumble off of the corners of the mossy stone walls all over the cove, as well as some birds flying out of the trees. "Modernise...and realise...oh my god, that's perfect!"

He quickly grabbed a hold of the pencil and jotted down the motto he's just came up with, and this creation wasn't only in thanks towards his brain, but was also due to the calming atmosphere of this beloved place, perhaps the most beloved place in Berk for Morgan. He jotted this motto right below his title, Modernisation Movement. The thing with Morgan's mindset is that he's good at creating explanations for these type of things in an instant, and in this case, the motto 'Modernise & Realise' would mean that Berk has to modernise for success. He was that delighted he even gave himself a quick pat on the back.

After his patting of himself on the back of his thick viking top, Morgan looked all over the other pieces of writing he had recently written down, deciding on what the final paragraph should be about, but as he was deciding, it sounded as if a tree had collapsed in the forest above, because the sound that echoed through the masses of trees wasn't just a single sound; it was three, loud, and presumably, large objects, which was most likely the trees. Morgan looked up at the rooty forest on the top of the mossy stone walls in response to the loud combinations of thuds, and he had a brief tingle within his entire body, causing him to stand up and aim his head right for the forest. He shrugged his shoulders, and conclusively thought that it was nothing more than some sort of tree collapsing.

"Ah, wind.." he said, nodding at the reaction he gave.

He sat back down in front of the boulder, and once again grabbed the pencil, ready to put it to the paper, but his eyes were constantly moving back upwards to the forest above, which shows that he's quite concerned with the sound he had just heard, not showing it with his body language; they sounded big, whatever it was. His nose was aimed at the paper, but his eyes couldn't help but turn back to the direction of the mossy stone walls ahead.

Up in the forest, Skullcrusher's nose had lost the scent due to the gigantic amount of trees nearby. After a heavy landing, next to Cloudjumper's landing and Toothless's, the three dragons tilted their heads at each other, specifically, Cloudjumper and Toothless more towards Skullcrusher, wondering why he's decided to fly to the forest. Even Toothless thought that this was a complete waste of time, and so, he was just one more urge away from flying back to the village. Cloudjumper's massive body caused various trees to turn and bend, and Skullcrusher's weight caused the biggest thud out of the three when they landed here. The large green dragon was trying to pick up on the scent that he smelt back in that hut, because again, it was a scent that he's never smelt before, and if he can find the source of it, he'll at least fulfill his curiosity. Toothless emitted a small chunk of the noise he usually emits constantly, with his head moving up, and then rapidly back to where it was, which was his way of communicating towards Skullcrusher, but Skullcrusher had a big intent on just tracking where exactly he had smelt this scent from. Toothless's face looked completely and utterly confused, but Cloudjumper maintained the smile-looking expression he typically wears across his large head for the majority of the day. The three of them started to walk through the boulder-filled forest of Berk, as a reluctant Toothless was behind both Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher, recalling what his best friend had initially asked for, and the worst thing was, Hiccup's probably finished crafting the big wooden box, something that Toothless seems to have realised, so at this point, the Night Fury should have had all the dragons back by now, but he hasn't. The only reason why he joined the two was because he wanted to play in order to forget that Morgan isn't around today after entering his empty hut before, but it seems to be the case that he can't even get into the playing mood.

Another reason why Skullcrusher had lost the scent was because Morgan had taken the waterfall shower as he flew to here. It wasn't a bad smell, nor was it a foul smell; it's just simply a smell that nobody else on this island has, and Skullcrusher, with his keen sense of smell, knows the difference between the typical scent of everyone here and this one; this revealing scent, in the sense that it reveals that whoever carries it, is from some other side of the world, and because Morgan's just came out of the waterfall, Skullcrusher's lost some of it, but it's entirely possible that, with his powerful ability, he'll get the scent back. It's just a matter of moving deeper into the forest.

As Cloudjumper stopped to look at Toothless reluctantly moving forwards, he rested his large wing over the Night Fury for a longer duration than usual once the black scaly dragon moved closer. He then let the wing off, with Toothless's reaction being him looking to the left, and then to the right, followed by a lowered purr, due to Hiccup. With nobody around here apart from Skullcrusher, Cloudjumper had sensed the opportunity to have a play fight with Toothless in an area where absolutely nobody will get in the way, and him resting his wing for a longer duration on the Night Fury was his way of telling Toothless to play. The problem was, Toothless was thinking about his viking's request, and how he's just defied his orders by coming here to the forest with Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher. Suddenly though, as Cloudjumper's attempt to get Toothless into the playing mood failed, Skullcrusher suddenly developed another energetic phrase; the scent was back on, due to a much more clear opening of the forest from it's typical pine trees and thick bushes, and the fact that they're closing in on the cove. He increased his speed, and Cloudjumper and Toothless noticed this; Cloudjumper followed on, but this time, Toothless knew something was going on here, so instead of simply running, he took off into the air to catch up with Skullcrusher's constant thumping of his feet in the path of the scent. This sound was heard from pretty much the other areas of the forest due to how big both Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher are.

The banging sounded like a gigantic rock moving forwards to fall off of the edge into the cove, and Morgan, not only freaked out by Tuffnut's body, was now freaked out by the banging that's rapidly charging it's way forwards. He grabbed onto the book and the pencil and started running backwards, trying to locate the direction that the sound was being emitted from. He didn't believe for a second that it'd be a dragon, because to him, there's no way of them knowing that he's here. Of course, Skullcrusher was the only one who could know due to his fantastic scent ability.

"What...the...fuck..." Morgan shivered, feeling as if a lion is about to come jumping down to maul him down to the ground. His eyes and head were rapidly looking all over the top of the cove, as he was near the lake with Toothless's favourite fish. He held the book extremely tight into his grasp, having only written half a paragraph before that banging was heard.

Skullcrusher, finally catching the edge of the cove into his eyesight after charging forwards, stopped himself as soon as he neared the edge; it was as if a large asteroid was about to collide with the earth. Luckily, he stopped himself from falling down, but him moving backwards caused a bunch of tiny rocks to fall from that area, and they fell down like a bunch of hailstones. Morgan, with his ears catching on into the direction of tiny rocks rolling straight down the mossy wall to his right, flinched as he noticed them, and immediately looked upwards from where they fell; Skullcrusher was camouflaged perfectly into the thick leaves, too much for Morgan to notice him, but Morgan knew there was someone...or SOMETHING here, potentially threatening, and stopping him from making any sort of return to the village unless whatever's up there goes away. He started backing up whilst his eyes switched from the left to the right, near the point where Skullcrusher had made those rocks fall down from the forest into the cove.

Skullcrusher ducked down at the sight of this person in this sunken-place as he was covered by a bunch of leafy-and-large tree branches, and as Cloudjumper and Toothless joined him from behind, after Toothless had flapped his way over here, Skullcrusher let off a small growl, signalling for Toothless and Cloudjumper to back off from standing right at the edge. As soon as he growled, Toothless tilted his head and had his ears raised up significantly, whilst Cloudjumper genuinely wanted to see what the large, thick green dragon was observing in a camouflaging stance.

Morgan, feeling as if he's being a pussy, wanted to take advantage of what the events with Tuffnut gave him; the ability to be strong against certain situations, and situations like this one. After all, if he's going to run for being the potential Chief of Berk in this election, he has to overcome his fears and step up to the plate to show that whoever or whatever want's to cause him harm are only wasting time with the prospect. He slammed the book right down to the grass, as the lake was right behind his back; there, he raised his hand up and gestured for whatever it is up there to come forward, with the intent of also yelling.

"COME ON THEN, SHOW YOURSELF?!" Morgan yelled, moving his fingers towards his direction with his raised up hand towards the forest on the top of the stone walls in front of him.

Toothless was suddenly filled with shock, and of course, with the voice of MORGAN being heard, he wasn't just going to sit there and not react; his eyes widened, and his body suddenly felt energetic; he rapidly charged towards the edge and broke every single branch that decided to get in the way of his path. Cloudjumper's eyes followed his rapid movement, and as the wind from Toothless's speed passed both him and Skullcrusher, the two large dragons moved closer to the edge of the cove, with Cloudjumper's skin giving his position away, but Morgan, taken aback onto the ground after getting a fright from Toothless's rapid reveal from the forest, was too focused on the Night Fury to notice Cloudjumper. Toothless's black, scaly, and fearsome body made a swift landing right in front of Morgan, with the Night Fury purring; this was a big surprise for him, because he didn't think Morgan would be HERE of all places, but nonetheless, he was more than happy to see him.

Morgan rolled his eyes at the sight of Toothless, not out of annoyance, but out of what he thinks the Night Fury is going to do; annoy him whilst he writes up his book. Morgan was still on the ground, but with his back raised up, essentially in a seated position as Toothless moved in on him.

"Man, Toothless, you need to stop doing this to me.." Morgan said, looking at Toothless's scaly head as the dragon let off constant purrs during his walk up to Morgan.

Morgan raised his hand out for Toothless's head, and Toothless happily rubbed his head into the palm. He closed his eyes, and looked like he was smiling, whilst also looking rather pleasured at Morgan touching him. Morgan removed his palm from the black head, and was preparing to stand back up, but Toothless, as Morgan pushed himself up, let off the tiniest growl of all time; and this caused Morgan to stop what he was doing.

"Look, why are you growling at me? I wanna get up?" Morgan said to Toothless, raising both his hands up into the air, looking quite annoyed at Toothless growling at him.

If Toothless growls, Morgan's safest bet was to just stay put; if he even dares as to do what Toothless clearly doesn't like, then it could spell the end for him, so he uncomfortably stayed put, whilst Toothless was looking like he was about to step all the way over Morgan. As the Night Fury suddenly started walking over Morgan's legs, Morgan himself was getting alarmed; he didn't want to move his legs at all due to Toothless potentially attacking, but his head is literally about to bump into his own, which means that he'll have to lay down straight.

"Woah WOAH WOAH, TOOTHLESS?!" Morgan yelled, slowly backing his head downwards as Toothless's head was literally forcing him to lay down straight onto the grass.

Toothless looked at Morgan's chest again as Morgan could feel the metal linings dangle down onto his feet from the saddle pack on Toothless's back, but then, just as he looked like he was about to do whatever he was going to do, he turned his scaly head back to the direction of Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper on the edge above, moving away from standing over Morgan, who, as soon as he was free to do so, sat up and looked at Toothless. Toothless then turned into a shy stance, looking at Morgan as if he's worried, but at the same time, moving his eyes down to the floor rapidly. He looked too shy to move away from his current position at this point.

"I tell you what, you're extremely unpredictable," Morgan said, pointing at Toothless's shy face after realising that Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher had just seen what he was about to do to Morgan, "I'll give you that" he added, despite feeling alarmed just now, at the most powerful dragon standing over him, which would mean severe danger.

As Morgan slowly stood back up to his feet whilst looking at the book he slammed to the grass, Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper looked utterly confused; clearly, Toothless forgot that they were here, and, based on what they had just seen, Toothless seems to have something with Morgan, but at the same time, these two large dragons recognised Morgan's voice as the guy who threw the pebbles and then just ran off into the village. Cloudjumper's smile-like expression maintained, recalling this person that Toothless had just stood over as the one that he's been wanting to encounter for his curiosity, especially after the initial reaction Morgan had given to them near the hall. Skullcrusher wasn't as familiar with Morgan, nor was he as determined to encounter him, but the scent that he had picked up had revealed to the large green dragon that he's an outsider; and so, he wanted to see him too. Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher's eyes turned to each other, with them looking confused, and downright baffled, with the space above their eyes noticeably raised. The position that Toothless was just in...made them wonder if Toothless was specifically going for something just now. The only way they'll know is by going down there and seeing this person for themselves.

"Man, you made me damage the book..Toothless.." Morgan said, ducking down to pick up the book, as the Night Fury looked up at the position that the two large dragons were at.

Morgan turned to face Toothless after picking up the book, and he noticed his eyes aiming right up at the top of the mossy stone wall ahead. The bird's singing had died down from the rapid appearance of Toothless, because they all flew off due to the thundering wind. Morgan was genuinely concerned about Toothless's behaviour at this point; he seemed to be aggressive just now. He growled at him last night, and he's growled just now.

"Toothless, what's wrong?" Morgan said, moving into Toothless's field of view, leaning over towards his eyes. He was on edge though, after Toothless had just, for whatever reason, stood over his body.

Morgan, trying to replicate where Toothless was looking, followed the position where he PRESUMED where he was looking, and as soon as he did, there was a shocking image; another pair of yellow eyes with large black pupils, followed with a head that had a red-shaded curve sticking out from either side...and a large grey, thick neck. He looked like GODZILLA, as well, due to his size. Morgan was not only horrified, but he instantly tried to look for the nearest way out of the cove; this was the Cloudjumper dragon, and he's absolutely gigantic, so Morgan didn't want anything to do with him.

"TOOTHLESS, WHY DID YOU BRING HIM HERE?! NAH, NAH, NAH, I'M OUT OF HERE!" Morgan yelled, rushing right for the stone corridor leading upwards, but Toothless suddenly turned his attention to Morgan, not wanting him to leave at all.

Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher both had the plans of stopping him from leaving anyways, because as soon as Morgan yelled in exclamation marks that he's leaving, the two of them had flapped their gigantic bodies out from the forests and flew briefly in the air right into the cove, like two gigantic buildings. Morgan felt like he was genuinely about to be killed, and he suddenly felt ten times as sweaty as soon as the corner of his eye had seen Cloudjumper fly out.

 **It just seems like Morgan CANNOT get a peaceful, quiet atmosphere anywhere on Berk at this point. Toothless has just shown up, after the loud bangings made by Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher, which caused Morgan to initially panic. Although he was relieved to see that it was Toothless, by the time he had even noticed Cloudjumper after the Night Fury had placed his stare on the large dragon, it was already too late to escape. Now, he's surrounded by the two dragons he genuinely fears, at a time where he has to prepare for the viking election; how will he react? why did Toothless do what he just did now? what was he even going to do to Morgan?**


	18. Coming out strong and motivated

Morgan felt like he was genuinely about to be killed, and he suddenly felt ten times as sweaty as soon as the corner of his eye had seen Cloudjumper fly out from the forest above the cove, with his gigantic four wings, and his also gigantic tail. Just a flying shade of red and grey within a gigantic form had passed the corner of his eye, with the most recent part being the giant tail. Subsequently, as Morgan was running away after yelling out his intentions, he simultaneously turned around to the direction of Cloudjumper's flying body as the dragon appeared to be landing nearer towards Toothless, as was Skullcrusher, unexpectedly. Not thinking straight due to his flight senses kicking in, he threw the leather book up into the air as a way to defend himself; he didn't know whether or not it had actually collided off of Cloudjumper's massive body in comparison to Toothless's, because after throwing it, he instantly turned back around and continued his run in a bid to exit the cove, but one things for sure; it's now situated within a close vicinity of the two gigantic dragons, as it made a huge impact onto the grass, front-cover first. Cloudjumper didn't seem phased by it at all, and once he landed next to Toothless, as did Skullcrusher, he seemed to let off a peaceful grunt.

Morgan, out of complete fear, sensing that Cloudjumper was about to barrage his gigantic body into him, suddenly elevated himself off of his feet to dive forwards like a dolphin, not realizing that the collision he's about to obtain will make his chest burn and sting. His chest was separated from the ground as briefly as you could imagine, and once the air flight was over, Morgan's top was sent scraping into the grass, as he let off a loud sound of pain as expected. But his brain wasn't entirely inactive, for he had instantly turned back around onto his back on the grass to check on the position of the two dragons; Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher were situated next to Toothless. They initially looked like they were about to get in the way of his running path, but clearly not. This doesn't mean however that Morgan is calmed.

The leather book, after Morgan threw it up to Cloudjumper's flying body out of panic and fear, but also because he felt like he needed to defend himself, was situated on the grass, close to Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher, as the two large dragons looked like they were smiling at what Morgan just did, but at the same time, they were letting off constant emits that sounded deep and to Morgan, threatening. Morgan slowly pushed himself up to his feet as he slowly pushed himself away from the dragons, staring right at the leather book on the grass near them. He's simply too afraid to even grab it due to how close it was to Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher. Cloudjumper sat down, focusing his eyes on Morgan, and as Morgan looked back at the dragon, Cloudjumper tilted his big large head. Skullcrusher simply wanted Morgan to move closer so he could fulfill his curiosity, but there wasn't a chance in hell that Morgan was going to do that.

Morgan's body felt like jelly. He could feel his forehead inflame with an itchy sensation he was that sweaty. The formation of Cloudjumper's head, with those multiple fearsome red-shaded spikes dangling down from his cheeks, with the large curve spines on his forehead, shaded with red and greyness, stretching out from either side in an upwards fashion, only caused Morgan to feel like the sun was directly above his body due to the massive collections of sweat he was generating from Cloudjumper's presence. Not only did Cloudjumper's yellow eyes not convince Morgan that he wasn't scary, but his size and height had added onto that thought. Because Cloudjumper is closer to Toothless now, he made the black dragon look like a toddler because of the significant height and size difference. Not to mention, any dragon that packs double the wings a dragon usually has instantly spells intimidating. Then, situated besides the Stormcutter was Skullcrusher, with his thick, godzilla-like, green hided mass as his head was covered in a slight shade of pink, joined by menacing horns sticking upwards from his head, as well as the spike directly underneath his mouth. He resembled a man-eating bull.

What Morgan was seeing was the dragon equivalent of two asteroids colliding. These two menacing, fearsome, and threatening dragons outweighed and outsized all the other regular Berk dragons, including the Alpha dragon, but now that they're here, Morgan wanted nothing more than to just charge his way out of here like he's morphed into a cheetah to gather the speed of that animal, but there's a glaring flaw; his important essential, the book, was too close for comfort for Morgan to get it. As Morgan kept a great distance between himself and the two gigantic dragons as Toothless was looking on from the background behind them, his eyes were planted on the fallen book that he stupidly threw into the opposite direction he was diving in to (apparently) avoid Cloudjumper's body. That dive is still causing Morgan to grip onto his chest like his life depends on it, because it felt like his insides were being sucked out of the air it needs.

Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher didn't move their feet, but they kept moving their heads towards each other, whilst planting half of their focus onto Morgan, who saw the leather book as too important to just leave behind, especially since an election is coming up, but he was restricted from his fears into getting the book because of how close Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher were. Cloudjumper released his four wings out onto the ground, almost like when you place covers onto a bed after making them, just casually onto the grass, with the intent of resting them. The Stormcutter recognised that Morgan, for some reason, looked like he wasn't going to leave anytime soon, which meant that he doesn't have to have his four wings on the ready, and considering the amount of flying he does, it felt relaxing to just let them out. As the far end of his left wings were colliding with Skullcrusher's feet, causing Skullcrusher to take a few steps back towards his left, nearing the stone mossy wall, Morgan cringed at the formation; a dragon with FOUR wings was genuinely terrifying, and was something he's never seen before. As his back was facing the mossy stone wall, in which he was slightly backing up, Morgan felt isolated. All those times in which he kept wishing Berk was real weren't wished with the intent of these two dragons.

Keeping one giant grip onto his chest to ease the burning sensation of the collision from his dive, Morgan, ensuring that there's a great distance between himself and Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper, was reluctant to deliver dialogue across to them. At this point, he was practically pushing against the mossy stone wall as the dragons were simply situated within the middle of the part of the cove where Toothless and Hiccup had bonded. He's truly lost the way out from this sunken place, which spelt bad news.

Toothless, after staying put in a lowered spot for the past few minutes looking like he was hiding something again, suddenly took to the air to briefly fly over the two giant dragons over to Morgan, and this was like the water being placed onto the fire; Morgan felt safe now, now that Toothless has flown over towards him. Morgan had an idea in mind for Toothless to go and get the book, so he wouldn't have to get close to Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper. There was something strange with Toothless's expression, however; he seemed rather annoyed, possibly from Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper being here, because he wanted to ideally be alone with Morgan? that's probably the most likely explanation, but it might be something else.

"Bud, I-" he was interrupted, full stop.

A stretched out purr, along with the rubbing of his scaly black head over Morgan's chest, with his eyes closed, followed by a big lick across his face, was the source of the interruption. Right after the lick, Toothless once again let out a stretched purr, with it eventually ending. In the midst of this, faces of curiosity emerged from Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher at Toothless's 'interesting' actions, with Cloudjumper gradually moving his head in a slow manner towards the left, maintaining the smile he always has. Morgan, whilst flattered by the dragon's clear caring, was still disgusted by the slobber from Toothless's tongue all over his face, but he resisted as hard as possible to instantly wipe his hands across his face because he wanted to be quick in stating his request so he could get the hell out of the cove and back to the village of Berk as fast as possible. As Morgan was about to say his sentence again, Toothless turned to face the direction of Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher; there, he gritted his teeth, his eyes looked threatening with an anger appearance, with his paws all stuck out with those vicious claws. He let off a gigantic growl towards the two dragons further away from himself and Morgan, and this caused Morgan to once again back up. Clearly, after this, there's confirmation that Toothless is indeed annoyed with the fact that the two of them are here.

"Great, another one's growling!" Morgan said, briefly raising his arms up before smacking them back to his sides, picking on the fact that Toothless always seems to growl when he's in the presence of him.

Cloudjumper's spikes behind his 'eyebrows' folded back as he rapidly dragged his gigantic wings back onto his back. He remained seated, but his head was lowered whilst looking towards the direction of Toothless and Morgan. This was a sign; Cloudjumper, despite being much taller and larger than Toothless, acknowledged that Toothless is the alpha, and his response to Toothless's growl was him simply acknowledging it respectfully. He didn't want to anger the Night Fury. Skulllcrusher had sat down after creating a gap between himself and Cloudjumper, somewhat closer to the mossy stone wall, as he also acknowledged Toothless's growl. Suddenly, the two of them let off their own grunts towards Toothless. Morgan was already flinching briefly from their every movements, but their grunts caused him to move closer towards Toothless. The spikes behind Cloudjumper's eyebrows raised up again, which meant that the Stormcutter was back in his regular state.

Toothless, maintaining his provoked expression, looked over at Morgan. He let it go once his puppy eyes visioned him.

"Uh, Toothless, I really need you-" there was a funny moment that had once again cut off Morgan's sentence.

Toothless had blinked one single eye, his left eye to be specific, towards Morgan whilst he was quietly purring. Whether or not this was a wink was instantly within Morgan's mind. Morgan's tingling body had became slightly more stable after the wink, and it made him laugh briefly. Never before has he seen a dragon wink, and that in itself was fascinating. But then, all of the laughing, the funniness, and the fascination to it had all been cut off. Toothless suddenly spouted his wings out, and he made a leap towards the lake; there, he let his paws ascend up and above the grass as his black scaly body was flowing upwards in rapid fashion out of the cove. Morgan was instantly horrified, and he had actually tried to catch Toothless as the Night Fury was rapidly running for the ascension.

"TOOTHLESS? WHERE ARE YOU GOING? COME BACK!" Morgan pledged, as loud as possible with his vocals, standing right besides the lake at the far end of the cove. Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher both tilted their heads at his voice.

"T-TOOTHLESS?! I WANTED YOU TO GET THE BOOK! OH...OH MY GOD..."

Morgan's heart felt like it was about to burst like a balloon. The one thing he SHOULD have mentioned to Toothless was his absolute fear of the two dragons he's now isolated with. His body language should have shown that, but because Toothless was too distracted and annoyed with the two large dragons being here, his emotion ultimately got in the way of his intelligent brain. Plus, Toothless did what he just did because of two reasons; firstly, Hiccup. Toothless had two barriers in his head, Morgan and Hiccup, but because Hiccup had asked him to get the other dragons back, yet he hasn't even done that, he felt a sense of guilt and wanted to try again. Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher obviously weren't going to come, so that's why the Night Fury didn't bother with them. Secondly, he was annoyed, but also completely and utterly embarrassed by the fact that Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher had seen him stand right over Morgan's back-against-the-grass body, and he didn't want them to convey it to the other dragons via their expressions and perhaps other forms of communication between their fellow reptilians that the Night Fury has something going on for Morgan, whatever that may be. Because of these two things, he ultimately decided to fly out of the cove, but Toothless ideally should have brought Morgan along with him, because now, he's stuck in the cove, with the book filled with his leadership ideas in a close vicinity of Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher.

Cloudjumper once again stretched his four wings all across the grass, and they were like giant blankets. That wasn't the only thing about him that struck Morgan with cold intimidation; it was also his tailspan. It was that long that Morgan could even see it from the corner of his eye when he was running away earlier on, and it wasn't even the end part. He was literally the dragon equivalent of godzilla, despite not being the alpha of the lot.

"Oh no...oh no...oh no...oh nooooooo.." Morgan whispered to himself, squirmed next to the lake at the far end of the cove.

He reluctantly turned around to the direction of Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher, looking at the book that was extremely close to them. Right as Morgan turned his head to them, Cloudjumper did the same to Morgan, and, using his incredible dragon eyesight, he could see that Morgan was focusing his sights onto something, but the brownness of the leather wasn't hidden any longer, for Cloudjumper used his abilities to pinpoint where Morgan was looking, and, surprise surprise, his yellow eyes landed onto the book on the floor. Morgan looked up to Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher in the distance after looking at the book, and whilst Skullcrusher was, at this point, minding his own business by simply walking around in circles near the stuck shield, Morgan was horrified to see that the Stormcutter was looking at the SAME thing he was looking at, and this alarmed him; what if the gigantic, red-shaded and grey-shaded Stormcutter decided to destroy the book? but what can he do to stop him? Cloudjumper is basically like what humans are to ants for Morgan, and that's not a description that can be said for the other dragons. Well, maybe the Bewilderbeast and the Red Death, but they're no longer around these days.

"UH..." he stopped himself from yelling towards the two, instead, resorting to clearing his throat.

Cloudjumper still had his four gigantic wings rested out onto the grass surrounding him, as his yellow eyes were scanning the area Morgan was standing at, whilst tilting his head at everything Morgan was doing. He once again looked at the small book on the floor, noticing that the eyes of this new human were placing a heavy emphasis on the book in a back and forth fashion, perhaps showing that it has some importance. The mindset of Cloudjumper completely contrasted his appearance; fearsome and dangerous, because Cloudjumper, generally being a more serious dragon than Toothless, you'd think that he was just that, but in fact, curiosity led his mind. Not a single glance of danger echoed within the halls of his uniquely-shaped head, but you shouldn't always take this for granted, because there's a line. Cloudjumper was just resting here as his four wings were laid out all over a gigantic collection of grass due to his wingspan, with the intent of watching everything Morgan's doing, deciding that he wasn't going to bother with physically going over there to him. His curiosity was already getting fed from just watching Morgan panic (Cloudjumper isn't fully aware that Morgan's scared of him, so although it may sound heartless to say that he's entertained from watching Morgan fear, he genuinely isn't aware).

Morgan's eyeballs backed down from providing a direct-stare across to either of the two dragons ahead, and instead, he placed his vision towards the grass. He slowly started sliding along the stone wall, as the smell of nature was creeping back into his nose, as well as the singing birds slithering their way into his ears. These provided some release of the amount of intimidation he has, just swimming around his heart and brain, but not to the point that he'll just walk right across to the two dragons to grab the book. Morgan's head, whilst he was situated next to a couple of boulders near this stone wall, looked upwards, with his eyes still avoiding contact with Cloudjumper and a walking-around Skullcrusher. The amount of grass between himself and the two larger dragons came into his eyes, and this was igniting the slight confidence to just shout across to them to move; they're a great distance away, so it's not as if they're going to instantly do anything.

Morgan took in as much air as possible into his mouth, feeling the thickness of it rush through his throat, before he unleashed the air right back out, whilst closing his eyes in the process. He was now ready to verbally come up against Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher, after Toothless abandoned him. He couldn't help but send a nervous arm scratching away the itching sensation on the back of his neck. Just before he was going to speak, Morgan raised his hands up after he scratched his neck, and elevated his helmet off of his hair, carefully dropping the metal helmet onto the smooth grass of the cove.

"ARE YOU GONNA MOVE OR WHAT?!" Morgan uttered, with his vocals thickened to emit a yell; and as soon as his voice crawled into the ears of the two large dragons, Morgan looked back down to the grass, and backed up almost instantly as if a giant rock was about to roll directly over him.

Cloudjumper, hearing Morgan's voice once again, realised that this was a direct address to not only himself, but Skullcrusher. He raised his upper neck up, as Skullcrusher stopped walking around to glare at Morgan, but neither of them had the privilege of Morgan's own eyes glaring directly at them, because he was avoiding that possibility by looking to the background of boulders behind the dragons instead. Cloudjumper's wings were kept on the ground, but as he raised his head upwards, which only unveiled his big grey neck, which in itself even rivals Toothless's ENTIRE width, his yellow eyes glared right across to the book on the ground. There was no doubt in the Stormcutter's mind that this was of a significance to this little man in the distance, and he wanted to get even more answers in regards to what he's actually about by seeing what'll happen if he touches the book.

Cloudjumper kept his second set of wings to the ground, raising the other ones up on his back, so he can use the two big red hooks at the end of his second set to walk along towards the book, with his two feet. His spikey, red shaded, yellow-eyed, mixed in with grey head started moving forwards, and as soon as Morgan had seen this from the corner of his eyes, there was a great sense of panic. He looked like he was coming over to Morgan, when he's actually just walking to the book on the grass between himself and Morgan. Morgan whimpered whilst squirming back to the stone wall, switching his head left and right in a rapid fashion to try and recall where the way out of the cove is. Feeling as threatened as when you're in the middle of the ocean with absolutely no boats in sight, he felt completely hopeless and isolated from everybody else back at the village. Once Cloudjumper's gigantic body stopped at the book ,he looked across at Morgan with his eyes lowered, maintaining his smiling expression. This made the Stormcutter look like he was looking at Morgan in a mysterious fashion, wanting to see how he'll react if he grabs this little brown object. He even gradually turned his head to the lower left direction. He let off a grunt, which caught the attention of a watered-down Morgan near the stone walls.

"WOAH WOAH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Morgan yelled, realising that Cloudjumper is literally just one step away from the book whilst looking at the Stormcutter's giant wings to avoid his eyes, simultaneously noticing that the dragon was looking at the book for a longer duration of time than usual. It was at this point that Morgan had finally unlocked the key to the ability to now directly look at the gigantic dragons in the eyes. That doesn't mean that he didn't remain a great distance away from them in the cove, though.

Cloudjumper ducked down towards the book, like he did to Hiccup when he invaded the house that night to play with Hiccup in the crib, and started fiddling around with the book with Morgan's ideas with both of the red hooks at the end of his second pair of wings. Morgan slapped his hands right against his cheeks as his helmet was sat on the grass besides his feet. He wanted to just run in there and grab the book, but his body felt like it was forming blocks of ice around his feet the second he was having that idea. This is the magnitude that Cloudjumper scares him at. Morgan's eyes widened and his heart beat suddenly increased by a thousand times. At the image of Cloudjumper messing around with the book, the prospect of the leather book being destroyed was an even bigger concern to Morgan, which ultimately fueled his ongoing worry and shock.

"NO, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH IT! LEAVE IT ALONE!" Morgan yelled, finally picking up the confidence to yell at a more frequent rate towards the two dragons. He was waving both his hands in front of his head towards Cloudjumper, genuinely not wanting him to pick it up. His eyes were widened and his head was moving to the left and right rapidly.

Cloudjumper deliberately defied Morgan's request, dragging the book closer towards his eyes with his red hook on his left wing as his head was literally an inch from touching the grass. Skullcrusher was pretty much in the background, now situated in a sitting stance, still near the stone walls, just watching Cloudjumper as the Stormcutter tries to get some more information out of the actions that Morgan does.

"LISTEN, JUST...STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING" Morgan yelled, gulping after what he just said, but he wasn't going to just allow Cloudjumper to tangle around with his OWN item, an item that contains crucial information in it for his election leadership. Cloudjumper raised his head significantly upwards from the ground, looking at Morgan with yet another smile-looking expression. As he looked on, he let off a vibrating-like sound from within his vocals that gradually and gradually decreased to a softer pitch, which was still ongoing during Morgan's yelling. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR NAME IS, AND IGNORING THAT..." his voice broke apart within his adam's apple because of the amount of nervousness going through his body, "YOU ABSOLUTELY SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF ME, I'M NOT STANDING HERE FOR ONE MORE SECOND, WATCHING YOU CARELESSLY PLAY AROUND WITH THAT IN FRONT OF YOU...I NEED THAT, I ABSOLUTELY NEED IT...PLEASE...JUST STEP AWAY AND LET ME GET IT?"

Cloudjumper understood loud and clear what this little guy wanted; the book. But the more Morgan demanded for it, the more the Stormcutter wanted to experiment with Morgan's actions and movements. He once again moved his head down towards the grass in which the book was sat on, and rather than fiddling around with it with his red hooks from his wings again, he moved his mouth directly over the book to pick it up within his mouth, immediately moving up straight, with his spikey-formed head looking across to Morgan with his yellow eyes.

"OH NO, NO, PLEASE DON'T, I NEED IT TO WIN THIS ELECTION!" Morgan said.

Morgan took two steps forwards, but then, as if the stone wall was a magnet, he instantly backed up against it again, still reluctant to even get close towards the Stormcutter. Clearly, this dragon is testing everything he can so he can emit a response. Morgan, now switched into a panicking state from the sight of Cloudjumper holding the book in his mouth, scattered his eyes across the grass and boulders surrounding his current vicinity as various layers of sweat made themselves known through his forehead as a result of the intimidation Skullcrusher and (mainly) Cloudjumper are giving him. He emphasised with his eyes a couple of medium-sized rocks. Ducking down to pick them up, he tried to hide them from this large four-winged dragon's sight, keeping one hand behind his back and another in front.

"RIGHT,- OH NO, NO, NOT THE WATER! NOOOOOO! PLEAASEE!" Morgan once again yelled, as Cloudjumper used his second pair of wings with their red hooks at the end, along with his two feet, to walk over towards the lake of the cove with the book in his mouth.

At this point, pelting this rock right into Cloudjumper seemed like the only solution to stopping him from dropping the book into the lake. If those pieces of paper collide with the water, all of the hard work from last night and this morning before THIS happened would have all gone to waste. Morgan took a few reluctant steps forwards as Cloudjumper turned his head back to his direction as his gigantic wings were already over the water. Skullcrusher was just tilting his head to the left and right at every single vocal noise, and movement that Morgan was delivering.

"GIVE ME THE BOOK!" Morgan yelled, utilising his deep-voice to come across as an imperative person.

The Stormcutter obviously acknowledged that the item in his mouth was of a precious view to this human, and as a result, he wasn't going to drop it into the water, but he also wanted to stay at this spot, because it seemed to be generating the most reactions out of him. Morgan completely dropped the scared state he had just worn, now wanting to prove to Cloudjumper that if he doesn't give him the book, he'll be a huge threat.

"GIVE . ME . THE . BOOOOOOK! OTHERWISE I'LL END UP DOING SOMETHING I REALLYYYY DON'T WANT TO DOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cloudjumper still remained vacantly with the book in his mouth, smiling and giving off purr-like vibrating sounds in Morgan's direction as his wings were dangling over the shallow parts of the lake.

"IF YOU PERSONALLY DROP THAT INTO THE WATER, I'LL HAVE TO DROP SOMEONE OF YOUR KNOWLEDGE, WON'T I?!"

Now this was the turning point; Cloudjumper's mindset turned from curiosity into defense mode; from what this human just said, he was blatantly confirming that he'll do some sort of harm towards one of his friends, and instantly, Valka popped up into his mind. This caused Cloudjumper to emit a very small growl that Morgan, because he's still quite a distance away, couldn't hear. Nobody, and ABSOLUTELY NOBODY threatens Valka, even though Morgan wasn't technically threatening anyone.

"I'M GONNA GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF THREE, TO GET THAT BOOK OUT OF YOUR RED, GREY, SPIKEY, EARTH-QUAKING HIDED FEEDING-HOLE, COME ON?!"

Skullcrusher was suddenly taking a few steps backwards, nearer towards the direction of the stuck shield, having heard Cloudjumper's brief growl with the book in his mouth. It was like he was bracing for something. As Morgan started counting down, the growls within Cloudjumper were emitting at a much higher volume, sensing that this little guy is now starting to threaten his well-being, AND his viking.

"ONE...TWO...THREEEEEEE!"

And with that, Morgan, sticking true to his brain about completely dropping the scared costume he had just worn, dived forwards with his feet, about ten steps in a running pace, throwing up the medium-sized rock into the air into the direction of the Stormcutter; it absolutely pummeled through the air until it made a successful bang off of Cloudujumper's wing.

The Stormcutter, feeling the fire of fury emerge from his insides as a result of not only Morgan's threats and provocations, but the rock he's just threw, initially didn't react, and the only thing he did was turn his body around from facing the lake to facing Morgan's direction. Skullcrusher, in suspense of a sudden emergence of the fearsome, defending Cloudjumper, took a few steps backwards, despite wanting to see Morgan for himself. Morgan slowly but surely acknowledged what he had just done; throwing a rock onto a STORMCUTTER is like being a turkey asking for Christmas. There was...vacancy within Cloudjumper, as he dropped the book from his mouth onto the grass...his two second set of wings were still on the ground, hook-first...and he gave off a stare towards Morgan, who, after realising probably the most dumbest thing he's done, started taking steps back after taking ten steps forwards towards the dragon to throw the rock out of anger and anxiety.

"O-OH...WOAH..HOLD ON, I...I WASN'T THINKING, UH...LIKE, GENUINELY, I WASN'T THINKING?!" Morgan begged and pledged, raising his palms up towards a vacant, statue-like Cloudjumper...his pupils remained EXACTLY onto Morgan's face.

As Morgan looked behind himself briefly as he could feel some tensions being delivered into his body from Cloudjumper, he was starting to breath incredibly deeply; this was an extremely unpredictable atmosphere...there's a Stormcutter just blankly standing there, like a statue, watching Morgan with his precise pupils and his yellow eyes...his other pair of wings started to spread out from his back as his second set looked as if they took a tight grip upon the grass...and he slowly started opening his mouth to unveil a collection of gritted teeth.

"No..don't do that...for god's sake, DON'T DO THAT..."

Morgan briefly turned his eyes to Skullcrusher near the other boulders, with HIS presence only adding onto the tensions. Suddenly, Cloudjumper's precise eyes turned to the air, as did his spikey head with the spine-curves, and he emitted a long, threatening and dangerous looking mouth with gritted teeth, with it all in the place of his smile-looking face. Cloudjumper took in a huge gulp of breath with his big gigantic grey neck getting bigger and bigger by the second, as Morgan was starting to shake again, and he once again took his direct stare off of the dragon's face, before suddenly, a large surge of flames were sent into the air, and this instantly made Morgan's heart pop like a balloon. Not only this, but Cloudjumper's roaring vocals were mixed in with the flames, causing a great vibration within the air as a massive surge of heat were surrounding the air, as his loud roar from near the lake gave Morgan the sense that he had just shat his pants.

"OH NO, NO, DON'T BURN MEEE, DON'T BURN MEEEEEE!" Morgan yelled, who, as soon as he had seen the flames, took a great old sprint towards the stone walls, despite having no reliable way out of here.

As he ran, there was yet more shaking in the air as it felt like a massive gust of it was rushing towards him from behind, and by god, was that more than true. About ten seconds after Cloudjumper fire-breathed out those dangerous flames, simultaneously roaring, the Stormcutter flapped his four, hooked wings over towards Morgan's body, catching up to him like an absolute predator.

Morgan couldn't handle the ongoing reality of being traced at such a record-breaking speed by a large, dangerous reptile who could easily turn him into a ragdoll. As a result, there was a huge surge of communication spewing up within Morgan's vibrating body as he continued to sprint back into the opposite direction of Cloudjumper, with huge collections of sweat making their drips the small fragments of the apprehensive emotions doing circles within Morgan's brain at this moment. He did a full on 180 degrees turn back to Cloudjumper's position, in which he instantly placed his palms up into the air as the shininess of the sweat on them made themselves open to exposure, but time unfortunately wasn't Morgan's best friend, because as soon as he turned around to try and beg Cloudjumper to stop chasing him, the dragon was well ahead of Morgan on just that.

"LISTEN, LISTEN-" he spouted, as his emotions were practically being emitted from his cracked down, softened voice.

Almost instantly, because of the amount of intimidation that's been tossed into the vicinities of his heart and brain, making him feel like a walking paper bag, Morgan's feet gave off as he tripped up and over onto the grass in the midst of the cove; as he slipped, his back collided hard off of the grass, giving the back of his head a nice little present of a painful aching sensation. Morgan, moaning out loud from the pain as he was situated in a vulnerable position in the cove, held onto the back of his head, but that wasn't the end of the suffering. Upon opening his eyes from closing them to ease off the burning sensations from slipping down onto his back, and ultimately, giving his head a painful ache, a thunderous bang had emitted from the grass as a gigantic grey tower had closed in on his fallen body from the air; this was Cloudjumper's neck, and as he lowered his gritted-teeth head directly over Morgan's one, Morgan had covered his eyes with the hands he initially used to kill off the pain; the sight of a demonic-like, yellow-eyed red-shaded being, who's spikes topped the entire intimidation list. The folded-back red spikes on the top of his head only proved to indicate that the Stormcutter was enraged, and as his growls were growing to a heavier pitch by the second, Morgan was readying himself to be burnt to a crisp headfirst as he simply refused to take his hands off of his eyes. His entire body was shaking, trembling in fear, as he was imminently awaiting a collection of flames from Cloudjumper.

Morgan's palms were also joining in on the shaking, as they were covering his eyes, but he could feel collections of sweat generate all over his body. Slowly, he turned his head towards the left, and despite the fact that he could feel Cloudjumper's menacing and warm breath bounce off of his head, he still didn't know just where the large dragon was in terms of specifics. Slowly, he took one of his hands off his eyes as his left cheek was against the grass, but the hand instantly slotted back into place once Morgan's eyes caught onto one of Cloudjumper's monstrous wings just laid out on his left, with the red hook on it maintaining a firm grasp of the ground. From this, Morgan could very briefly confirm to himself that Cloudjumper was right above him. 'Briefly' because any form of thinking or anything that required a functioning of his brain was second to impossible because of how much his body felt like it was melting, preparing to meet death from Cloudjumper.

Suddenly, Morgan's brain had took him back to the time that he, Fishlegs and Meatlug had travelled to the island of the nest of the dragons during his first few days on Berk. The present situation had somehow led his brain to a memory that was of a similarity. At that time, Tuffnut had followed the trio, and once he found them, he had told Morgan that the dragons hadn't grown a fond of him, in which he had also interrogated Morgan about the time that Stormfly had sent him off of her back in a roaring, rapid fashion to the ground, nearly knocking him out of his heart. This was of a huge significance because perhaps, just what Tuffnut had said was finally starting to shine it's true colours into reality? The recalling was suddenly no more, interrupted completely by the Stormcutter that was keeping his head over Morgan's body.

The ground around Morgan vibrated as the Stormcutter's fury had finally rushed out of his mouth straight into the direction of Morgan's head; a thick, heavy, heat-surging roar was being delivered straight down towards Morgan's body, with this being Cloudjumper's way of telling Morgan that it's a bad idea to threaten any of his companions.

 **RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Morgan simultaneously screeched as he crunched his hands further amongst his eyes, with Cloudjumper's roar into his head.

Morgan's hands had slowly slid off of his eyes during the middle of the gigantic roar that bombed his earholes, and once Cloudjumper had subtracted the roar away, Morgan had unleashed his face from his hands on the ground to look up at a precisely-staring Cloudjumper. Morgan's face was as broken down as a distraught expression, and he revealed this entirely to Cloudjumper's eyes; the areas around his eyes were red, he had shiny glimpses of water on his cheeks from the tears, and his mouth was left hanging open as his teeth were exposed, breathing ever so slowly. The outcome of the roar had ultimately made Morgan cry, but this wasn't anything of Cloudjumper's concern at this point.

The Stormcutter rapidly switched his head into the opposite direction of Morgan's one, as the gigantic dragon's two wings on his right had all but slid above the entirety of Morgan's body. Their soft, leather-like texture had passed over his dwarfed down body in comparison, but as Morgan had leaned up ever so slowly as Cloudjumper started flying off into an ascension out of the cove, his gigantic tail had unintentionally whacked Morgan into his head, but because of once again, it's leather texture, it wasn't harmful. It collided onto him at a much more faster rate than the wings, though. Skullcrusher didn't want anything to do with what just happened, and as a result, the Rumblehorn didn't want to potentially add to the already ignited flames of fear within Morgan's body, because that was exactly what he was getting from Morgan's body language. His thick, green-hided body had also took off into the forest above, leaving nothing but two gigantic collections of wind just charging back and fourth with their wings, emitting the wind's roars.

Morgan simply rolled over onto his shoulders as the cove was finally emptied of all of the dragons, resting his head onto his arm. He looked across at the lake from this angle, and as all of the weak sensations were starting to unveil the old senses back into his body, he rolled onto his back again. His teeth gritted in pain as he slowly tried to sit up whilst situated on the grass. He planted his elbow against the grass to hold up his weight, which feels like it's doubled due to the experience just now. Morgan placed slightly more pressure onto his elbow to fully sit himself up, and, despite feeling as if his back was cracking into various pieces, he succeeded.

"Woah..."

His eyes widened at the grass in between his legs, and as he slowly started to regain his composure, he looked behind himself to see that his helmet was only a couple of slides away; his legs still felt as if they were melted down into jelly. Slowly, he grasped upon the grass with his hands as he laid his boots straight up against it, as he started to push himself ever so slightly back towards the stone wall in which he had planted his helmet near. With every slide, his legs were starting to be freed of the numbness that had came with Cloudjumper's response to the 'threats'. Finally, after struggling to drag his butt across the grass, the helmet was within his reach, and once he got next to it, he turned his entire body around on the grass onto his chest, so he could find it easier to gather a stable position when it comes to standing up. He pushed his palms down into the grass, slowly elevating his chest up and off the grass, creating a gap between the two. His feet then locked onto the grass straightly, with them tucking inwards so he could finally sit up on his knees. Upon sitting up, he placed one straight palm over the entirety of his forehead, still looking red around his eyes, but the tears had all but dried up.

"What the hell..." he once again whispered, as the birds finally returned to the trees above in the forest to sing, providing some peaceful elements to the aftermath of Morgan's encounter just now.

He slowly stuck one knee out, and pushed down his two palms upon it to finally stand up straight. He struggled to keep a straight balance due to the numbness still trying to evade itself, but after a little while, Morgan was more than back to his normal self as far as his balance goes. He slowly ducked downwards to pick up the helmet, not putting it on, but instead, holding it within his elbow. He slowly turned his back over towards the lake, and as he started to move his feet forwards, they were extremely slow. Specifically, Morgan was walking over towards the body of Tuffnut, in which none of the dragons had even noticed it. He acknowledged the waterfall and the trees above the stone walls surrounding this sunken place as he walked, which helped him even more in gaining his composure.

Upon getting to the body near the boulders next to the other mossy stone wall of the cove, Morgan's eyes kept at a widened state; his chest was moving upwards and downwards due to his heavy breathing, and as he looked over the lake, he placed one hand over his lips as he could feel them start to quiver. In order to prevent the quivering from going any further into an emotional state, Morgan clapped his hand against his lips and rubbed his mouth. There, he started to react properly into what he was recalling whilst Cloudjumper was standing over his own body. His lips had just quivered because of what Cloudjumper did, but Morgan wasn't going to let that get in the way of his well-being. In fact, he felt as if he had just eliminated the one major fear he had; Cloudjumper himself. He genuinely wanted to self-interrogate himself into why he had recalled that specific moment from weeks ago. As he placed a heavy emphasis on Tuffnut's body, Morgan placed a hand over his chest as he started whispering to himself.

"I'm not you...I'll never believe anything you had ever told me...you thought you could get the best of me, but look what's happened now, huh?" he said, nodding his head back and fourth, "you thought that everything you said...was true...but after this, there's nothing more I want to do than to just...be stronger than ever in what I'm trying to accomplish..."

Morgan rushed his hands across his eyes to wipe the remains of his tears off, as he did with his entire face subsequently to get rid of the sweat.

"You might think that they aren't fond...hell, I'll go as far as to say that perhaps that was replicated here just now with that gigantic reptile...but as a matter of fact, Tuffnut..."

Morgan slowly raised his helmet up towards his hair; there, he placed it on with complete slowness, with his face suddenly turning into a motivated face, as his eyes had straightened out from their downgraded position, to his shoulders rising up, and his mouth finally resisting the previously quivering lips with it becoming a firmly serious expression.

"this is something I truly needed, and now, with this experience in my history...I'm winning this election to prove not only you, but everyone else, wrong...if I can survive what I just survived now, I can certainly win this upcoming election...I am Morgan...and I'm the future chief with everything to prove and nothing to lose anymore..."

He inserted the helmet into a stable position on his head, adjusting it as he nodded at Tuffnut's body. Morgan's body, despite being weakened down by the dangerous amount of intimidation that had just previously been injected into it, felt like it had created a brand new strain of strength. When fears are faced, you come out stronger and more motivated than ever. In this case, despite the fact that Morgan genuinely looked like he was about to cry, this experience has only motivated him to step his game up and prove to everyone that he isn't some outsider out of his depth. Some of the symptoms, such as resisting to cry, and the horrifying image of Cloudjumper breathing fire out into the air whilst being in a close vicinity, were still there, but now, Morgan was not only more determined, but he was more obsessed with stepping up his game. He finally looked back over to the book on the floor where Cloudjumper had left it, and, in a stumbling fashion due to the intimidation still clearing up, he walked over towards it's direction.

Fear is the fuel to motivation, and now, Morgan's fuel to winning the role of Chief of Berk was only ignited. In a way, he was sort of grateful towards Cloudjumper, as odd as that sounds. The only way he'll be able to see if this has truly worked in his motivation's favour is if he experiences something as dangerous and intimidating as what had just happened, and if he reacts the same way, because it's pretty much expected now that Morgan won't ever be scared by any dragon again. One things for sure, Morgan can provoke the other dragon's as much as he want's, but Cloudjumper is truly a serious dragon, far from playful, and has dignity. Valka is his heart and soul, and he's the only dragon that has genuinely given Morgan a reaction that he never expected, due to his past experience. It's all fun and games until one actually takes action.

"Friggin Night Fury..." Morgan uttered, referring to Toothless suddenly abandoning him earlier on.


	19. Toothless's acknowledgment

**RECAP: To say that Morgan had bit off more than he could chew would be an understatement; following Cloudjumper's deliberate attempts into getting him to do and say every sort of thing due to his and Skullcrusher's curiosity, in which he had used the book to get the reactions, Morgan slowly became angered, to the point that he had just at one point shoved his weak, intimidated side to another place so he could pelt a rock onto Cloudjumper to get the book back off of the dragon, but instead, death had confronted him face to face. What Cloudjumper did had ultimately taught Morgan a lesson, but mostly one that you wouldn't expect to be learn from this type of close-call; when you confront your fears, you ultimately become stronger.**

Spending the majority of the morning constructing a wooden box for all of the votes to go in for the chief election in two weeks, Hiccup's hands were covered in marks, red bruises and a collection of splinters due to the spiky pieces of wood that had stuck themselves into his skin in the process of the construction. He's not even entirely finished; he's used the logs he collected from the barn earlier to cut them up into the box sides and the top, but he has yet to actually put it all together to actually form the box, and this is where a bit of strong string will come into play. Hiccup's plan is to insert strings in every single corner to the strongest level in order to keep the box in place, but he'll also be inserting a couple of metal pieces into the sides to strengthen it's formation. He's cut that small hole into the piece of wood that'll be the top, so the papers can be slotted into it when the vikings come to vote. Hiccup has always been a crafty viking, even when he was looked down upon years ago, so creating a box was like a piece of cake.

Hiccup was tired, but was so far satisfied with what he's done. On the wooden table in his crafting room to the opposite of his bedroom was all of the wooden pieces, and now, he just has to actually put it all together. The wood he used was regular oak, not any of the pine wood that you'd typically find in the forest, because these logs were already at the barn, so it was pointless for him to even go to the forest to manually gather the wood. He swiftly swiped his palm across his forehead, causing some of his hair to move back in. He let off a big breath of relaxation, deciding that he should probably grab a little break before starting the process of putting the box together.

"Oh...Toothless..." Hiccup recalled, quickly looking to the doorway that led to the stairs to the ground floor of his house.

With that, Hiccup rushed through the doorway to situate himself at the steps, clapping his metal leg off of the wooden stairs rapidly in order to try and see if Toothless did what he had asked. As soon as he touched the ground floor, Hiccup ducked down slightly as he stood in front of the steps to look outside from the inside, trying to catch a glimpse of Toothless, but there was nothing. Ultimately, Hiccup walked slower as his metal leg popped up and down off of the ground to walk outside of his house. As soon as the ground in front of his house came into his vision, and the village nearby with various vikings and their youths, Toothless was nowhere to be seen.

Hiccup sighed, but this wasn't a biggie for him to be concerned with. It was quite a lot of weight to throw onto the Night Fury in the first place, to gather ALL the other dragons back to here, and Hiccup himself acknowledged this. That didn't mean though that he wouldn't refrain from saying a couple of things to himself in regards to Toothless's failure.

"You useless reptile..." he uttered within his breath, maintaining a working environment within his brain, still.

Suddenly, Hiccup could feel a burning sensation emerge within his two palms as he stood in front of the lovely view he gets from his house of the village. He raised his splinter-filled, red-bruised palms up to the front of his face, blowing right into them to ease off the pain. That didn't work, so Hiccup placed his palms onto his upper legs to rub his palms on. His viking clothing certainly wasn't the answer to the pain, so he instantly refrained from trying to do that again. As he scattered his eyes up at the sky with various dragons in circles, with some even landing within the village to interact with the vikings, Hiccup's ears were suddenly exposed to a strong female voice, one in which is from somebody who's too precious to him.

"SON?!" Valka yelled, walking regularly towards the house, as Hiccup subsequently waved at her with one of his red and splintered palms.

"Oh, uh, hi mum" Hiccup said, still distracted with the pain in his palms.

"I have em, son"

"You uh...you have what?"

"You told me to get the names, and just after you left the hall, three other vikings had signed up to me"

She stepped up the pathway to get towards the door of the house, smiling at Hiccup.

"So uh, the last two names I got were Morgan, who I'll deal with later, and uh...Eret" Hiccup declared, pointing at Valka. "Who did you get just now?"

"Firstly son, I need to remind you that we still lack one more name, because with these extra three and Eret, who I overheard back at the hall earlier saying that he's in it, and the other one, there's only five. Didn't you say you wanted six?"

"Oh uh, yeah, we can sort that out later, and uh, in fact mum, it'll be two more names that we'll need, because I really don't think Morgan should be in it. But yeah uh, who're the other three?"

"Snotlout, somebody called Gustav and uh, Ruffnut"

Those three names were an odd mix; Ruffnut wasn't as odd in Hiccup's mind, but the fact that both Gustav and Snotlout have joined in, it seemed like a strange mix. They've been known to be the closest together, so it begged the question to Hiccup whether or not they were just coming into it for the sake of a joke. This was especially strong when Snotlout came into his mind. Hiccup looked back at his mum, unsure as to how to react.

"Oh uh, haha, I didn't think Ruff would want to do it, considering everything that's happened, and uh, Snotlout and Gustav are pretty close together...I dunno, I guess it's better than nobody. Thanks, mum" Hiccup declared, nodding at Valka.

"Oh son, I told you I wouldn't back down?"

"Yeah uh, you know, I never said that you would, haha"

Hiccup started walking back into the doorway of his house before he gestured for Valka to come inside. He wanted to show her what he's done so far, and, specifically, how crafty he is. She's been gone for so many years that Hiccup wants to show to her just how good he is at construction things and coming up with inventions. This wasn't an invention, but it was more of a regular construction task.

"Come on mum, I wanna show you something" Hiccup said, still having the strange emergence of Snotlout, Gustav and Ruffnut in the back of his head.

Hiccup quickly darted up the wooden steps of his house to get to the brief corridor. He turned over to the left, where the crafting room was situated, and as soon as he stepped inside, he could hear some more feet emerging upon the wood of the steps, and this was clearly his mother. As she revealed herself through the doorway, she was breathing quite loudly, due to the amount of moving she's done so far. She wiped her hair as she briefly looked at Hiccup with another cheerful smile, in which he pointed over towards the wooden pieces on the table to direct her glaring shiny eyes towards.

"So yeah uh, I've still gotta put everything together, but this is gonna be one big box that I'll assemble using strings and uh, some metal bits I guess" Hiccup said, crossing his arms around themselves in front of his chest.

"I wasn't wrong when I said you're as crafty as your father was then, haha" she chuckled, showing off a face of positiveness with her teeth showing, and her eyes glaring with passion.

Hiccup collapsed his two arms from their crossed stance onto his sides, recalling that he had asked Toothless to get the other dragons back.

"It's just that, you know, I asked Toothless to try and get all the other dragons back here, because I needed to let them in on what's happening" Hiccup said, subsequently scratching the back of his neck whilst he was looking at the wooden table.

"Son, why didn't you just ask me? me and Cloudjumper can lead em all back here?"

"I dunno mum, I'm talking about every single dragon we've got on Berk, and uh, that might be quite the job for you and him.."

As Valka was about to respond to Hiccup's sentence, there was a huge surge of wind echoing from the outside of the house, and it sounded as if something had landed directly in front of the house too. Valka walked backwards briefly, because she was extremely close to the doorway, in order to get a small glimpse of the downstairs ground, to try and catch whatever the source of the wind was. Suddenly, there was a huge dragon-sounding grunt, and Valka instantly knew who it was.

"Speak of the devil, son"

As Toothless's black scaly head had emerged through the front door after flying back here from the cove, his green puppy eyes had looked up to Valka above the stairs, who once again utilized her cheerful smile to give Toothless a greet, in which the Night Fury let off a small purr as he managed to fit his entire black body through the door. He gripped onto the steps carefully with all of his paws as he ascended up them, smiling back at Valka with his own teeth, something that Toothless rarely does. As he dragged his scaly tail and wings up the steps, Valka threw out a palm for the intelligent dragon to rest his chin on. Toothless happily did this; as soon as his black scaly body was up the steps, he rested his head onto her palm, allowing Valka to rub her own head against his soft scaly hide. She sat up afterwards, and looked at the door in front of herself, as Toothless was emitting sounds that you'd hear at the end of questions, showing that he's wondering where his viking was. After being caught out back at the cove, he wanted to isolate himself from Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher in the hope that they'll forget what they had just seen.

"Hey bud" Hiccup waved, throwing his arms out into an open stance for Toothless to run into, and it was like a gigantic boulder had rolled into him.

Hiccup was playfully tackled down as if he was a toy, backfirst onto the wooden surface. Toothless started bouncing his paws off of Hiccup's head back and fourth, tapping it playfully. His saddle pack was again creating a brief bell noise with the small metal linings from the top of it hanging down. His tongue then unleashed itself upon his face, causing Hiccup to instantly sit up and away from Toothless to wipe the entirety of his face whilst Valka was getting a cute vibe out of what she was seeing. Seeing her son happy only made her more passionate.

"Oh Toothless bud, you just never ever get the memo do you?" Hiccup said, standing up straight as an energetic Toothless sat down near the doorway with his black scaly body and wings.

Hiccup sent his palms and arms rushing through his face, and, due to the repetitiveness, he wasn't going to say what he typically says when the Night Fury licks his face, because at this point, it's become an expectation in Toothless's mind for his viking to say it. As he stood up straight with the assistance of the table, Hiccup rushed his other palm through his hair as Toothless was letting off purr-like growls, but not as loud as he usually does for somebody else.

"Oh uh, son, does he know?"

Toothless raised up his ears as Valka had made the interrogative known, in which the dragon also turned his face directly towards her. Toothless had no idea what she was talking about, and so, he turned back to face Hiccup as he finally stood up straight from being tackled down onto the floor.

"No he doesn't, but even if I do make it known, uh...it'd be hard to like...I dunno, just word it out in a simple way"

"He's a Night Fury, Hiccup, and also, have you seen the intelligent capacity of dragons? they're second to none. Come on, he'll easily understand it all, and plus, if you're gonna reveal it to the other dragons, you'll be given yourself a headstart here?"

Hiccup thought about it for a moment, as a curious Toothless suddenly slid his way over to his side. There, he raised his black paw up to give Hiccup a playful shove, wanting to know what the entire deal is with what Valka had just said. The shove caused Hiccup to stumble, but nonetheless, he maintained his balance.

"Woah bud, alright alright" Hiccup repeated, giving in into what Valka had just said, and it was logical what she had said.

Toothless mysteriously swiped his head back over towards the door leading out to the small corridor, wanting to make sure that neither Cloudjumper or Skullcrusher were there. They couldn't fit inside here if they wanted to anyways, but the paranoia had made Toothless forget that. He let off a small grunt after rapidly switching his head back over to Hiccup after double checking.

"Right bud, I'm uh...I might not be in my current position in uh...in 13 days" Hiccup said, which seemed to instantly take everything off of Toothless's mind.

As his head was inserted into a direct stare ahead to Hiccup, his ears suddenly stuck to the highest they could possibly go in their raised up stance, with his puppy eyes glaring with a shock vision, and his neck was in a straight direction upwards.

"Oh no no bud, I don't mean that I won't be here...you know...on Berk, of course I will...I meant that I might not be chief in 13 days time" Hiccup reassured Toothless, which seemed to calm the dragon down significantly. "The thing is, uh, in those 13 days, everybody on Berk, well uh, mostly everybody anyways, will be voting either for me to remain as chief, or for somebody else to take my spot, and as I'm saying this, that somebody else is amongst six potential people uh...wait a minute, mum, how many and who do we have at the moment?" Hiccup asked, as both he and Toothless directed their eyes over to Valka, showing that Toothless was heavily intrigued at his viking putting his role into the decision of the others.

"Uh, this morning son, I was told by...Snotlout, Gustav I think? and uh...Ruffnut that they're in it now..." she said, scratching her head. Toothless didn't seem phased by the three that she had just mentioned. "Oh yeah, Eret and uh...Morgan as well, but you said it was temporary for him?"

"Y-Yeah, it is temporary, I still need to go and see him later on about it" Hiccup said, looking down to the ground as his voice pitched down to a whisper upon reminding himself about doing what he had just said, before looking back up to Toothless.

The black dragon was surprised, and although it should be easy as to who he want's to see as Chief of his viking's kind, Morgan being within the mix changed the whole game, given the entire flow of feelings the Night Fury has developed for him. At the same time though, Hiccup is his viking, but then at the same time again, Morgan is somebody he want's to interact with by different means, means that are complex and usually only done with another dragon, due to Morgan's unique features. In short, Toothless loves Morgan differently, for being somebody fresh and new. His features, like his different accent, look, as well as overcoming Tuffnut in an underdog fashion, backed those feelings for him up. Although, a Night Fury can conceal secrets given their stealthy and intelligent nature, and that definitely seems to be the case with Morgan. Toothless nodded himself out of everything, and he concluded in his brain that he'll just see how it all plays out.

"Bud, are you okay? you uh..you looked quite confused just now?" Hiccup said, noticing that Toothless had just nodded confusingly after staring at the far wall for a straight minute, when in actual reality, he was thinking about the above stuff.

Toothless raised his ears up and let off a small purr, signalling that he's more than alright, but in fact, a whole complexity of thoughts just ran into his intelligent brain. He's got a choice; the person who he finds unique and on top of that, admires his uniqueness and what he's accomplished, and as a result, tends to conceal himself around Morgan sometimes for unknown reasons, or, Hiccup, the person he's known for longer, and plus, the one who ultimately helped the dragons and vikings come to peace. It should be easy, but under these circumstances, it's harder for Toothless than the Night Fury had expected.

"Son, I'll uh, I'll see if I can find Cloudjumper..." Valka declared, suddenly walking over towards Hiccup. Toothless didn't react to her declaration because he was once again stuck with a complexity of thoughts.

Her passion, and the fact she was proud of Hiccup led her to sticking her palm out in the air for a high-five from Hiccup. He completely avoided direct eye contact with his mum due to the awkwardness, but nonetheless, he happily slapped her palm, which only emitted the burning sensations from his palms with all the splinters from cutting the wood and messing around with it.

"OUCH!" Hiccup moaned, holding onto his hand he had high-fived Valka with, in which Valka was laughing at him.

Toothless on the other hand, once again stared off into the darkness like a statue briefly.

 **Hiccup has made progression with the big wooden ballot box, and he's also made progress with telling the dragons about the election, with Toothless being the first to know. However, his paranoia of Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher after they had seen him do something of a peculiar nature, as well as discovering that Morgan himself is one of the candidates to potentially challenge Hiccup for Chief, has led him to a completely confused status in his Night Fury brain. Will Toothless act upon these thoughts? As Morgan makes his return to the village, will he be any different to how he was prior to the threatening danger he had put himself into back at the cove, ultimately affecting his ability to overcome the odds in this election journey?**


	20. Energizing slap

**RECAP: Hiccup hasn't only made progress on the wooden box for the votes to go in, he's also covered his fingers and palms in splinters and painful scratches from all of the wood. He also made progress on telling the dragons about the election, in which his best pal was the first one to be told about the entire thing.**

Hiccup still had his palms planted together in the midst of their scratches and splinters, and even more so, after the high-five had provided a contribution to the burning sensation of the bruises. As Valka and Toothless stood inside the room, there was no way he was resuming the construction of the wooden box, and considering that his hands were covered in redness, it seemed wise for Hiccup to keep his break going for as long as possible, but it meant that he could catch up with Toothless and his mother for a bit longer. Whilst Toothless continued to think about a huge collection of stuff, Hiccup was still going on about how his palms felt like they were in a flame of fire.

"I never should of done that" Hiccup said, referring to the high five.

He raised his palm up towards Valka's face, just so she could see how it was painful not only for himself, but from a visual standpoint. Scattered amongst the middle and lower parts of his palm were bits of wood, in a nest of redness. Valka grabbed a hold of his palm, wanting to inspect it. As she looked back up at Hiccup, she couldn't help but smile as she let his arm dangle back into his side.

"I think there's been worse things that have happened to you, Hiccup.." Valka muttered, looking down towards his metal leg.

"What can I say? I uh, I've actually settled into this for the passing years" He stomped his metal leg up and down briefly whilst he had emitted his response to Valka. "Oh uh, by the way" Hiccup's brain was suddenly flicked on like a light switch as he moved his head back up from the ground, recalling the day before he and Toothless went to the cove, where they'd meet a complete stranger from the boulders, who'd ultimately shove him onto the grass after running out of the boulders in complete panic. The day before that was Valka's last appearance, meaning she had missed out on the entire thing surrounding Tuffnut. "Where exactly did you go? when you left that day, you never really told me...I guess uh, erm...you did say where you went when you came back from it, but that was rather vague.."

He was referring to her absence during the whole situation with Tuffnut, because he felt as if she could have easily put a stop to it at the time.

Not only did Valka admire the relationship between Toothless and Hiccup, but she also admired their main habit; flying across to the lands beyond Berk in order to try and find new forms of life and discoveries in general. She wanted to step this up, by spending more time than usual in the habit, and with a bigger amount of dragons, whilst also getting Eret into the spirit of being a dragon rider. He was reluctant at first, but when he agreed to the entire trip, he wasn't expecting it to result in him sleeping out of Berk for as many nights as the journey had ultimately delivered. Plus, despite the fact that she's been back on Berk for quite a while now, she was still intrigued with the prospect of coming across a second Night Fury. To be the one who discovers that Toothless, in fact, isn't the last of his kind, would be a title worthy of a viking like Valka. Not that she actually thought that. She simply wanted to both approach the habit in a unique way by going bigger and stronger, and by holding the motive to come across another Night Fury.

"If I was to stand here and explain it all detail by detail son, the size of how long I'd be talking for would be the equivalent to the size of a Bewilderbeast, haha"

"You clearly didn't accomplish what you were aiming for though? what was it again? you wanted to uh..find another Night Fury?"

"I mean, it's not exactly as if I went completely dry on it? me and Cloudjumper stumbled across some more dragons and a few others..."

"But mum, all of that time was wasted for nothing, then. I'm gonna be honest, if you had decided to stay here instead, you probably could have done a better job of what ended up happening here than I ultimately did"

Suddenly, Valka's face underwent an overhaul from her casual look to an energetic one, with her eyes widening and her head flicking back upwards directly to Hiccup's forehead in an instant.

"Oh but Hiccup, this is something I should have mentioned as soon as I came back here, but since we're in a rather quiet place free of anybody else except your Night Fury, I'll tell you now"

Valka moved to the side of the wooden table as Toothless remained sat in the doorway, just blankly scanning his puppy eyes across the walls to distract himself. Suddenly, the scaly black dragon let off a quick sneeze, subsequently shaking his head back and fourth to ease his nostrils off of the itching sensation following the sneeze. His eyes then went back to just scouting the walls and the surroundings as a way to keep himself occupied. Valka approached Hiccup to a close stance, positioning herself directly in front of him. She turned down her voice in order to emit what is possibly a crucial thing for Hiccup to know about.

"Whilst I was flying, out and about, guess who I DIDN'T see? go on, take one good, wild guess, son" she offered, slowly raising her arms up to cross them together against her chest whilst maintaining a smile.

"Uh..." Hiccup was genuinely clueless. Everything that he's had to arrange and whatnot has completely turned his brain blank to what Valka is referring to. "I uh...another Night Fury?"

Valka rolled her eyes at Hiccup's response, but nonetheless, the smile had maintained itself upon her mouth. She nodded left and right as Hiccup shrugged his shoulders as he briefly raised his arms up, not understanding what she's referring to.

"Obviously Hiccup, otherwise I would of been gone for much longer. When-" she looked around the room to an innocent Toothless just wandering around near the steps on the corridor outside the doorway, lowering her voice. "When me and Cloudjumper flew around, Drago was as invisible as the wind, son. Let me tell you, he's still running scared. You have him buckling under everything you've thrown at him in the past"

Just the sheer mentioning of his name made Hiccup cringe. It's been mentioned in the past and he didn't really give any reactions at those times, but when he's directly being spoken to about Drago, his ears felt like they had concealed themselves with a blockage.

"Oh uh yeah, that's good, but it's not every day you go from a regular conversation to suddenly talking about the one guy who nearly destroyed Berk.." Hiccup laughed, feeling a very small collection of coldness run down his spine.

"Son, I just thought that you'd want to hear some good news, considering everything that you've been through, and whether or not he decides to come back, we have the upper hand. People of his kind deserve to be burnt to a crisp, trapping dragons is the lowest of the low"

Hiccup didn't respond; his throat felt like it was blocked due to the uncomfortable nature of talking directly about Drago, and instead of emitting a sentence, he cleared his throat, wanting to move away from the topic of the vile being. Valka acknowledged his body language as he slightly turned his face over to the direction of the table with the wooden bits on it, realising that clearly, there's some hesitance going on. Instead of bringing it up again, she silenced herself, as Hiccup started gathering a few pieces of the wood into an organised order on the table, looking as if he's about to go back to constructing the box.

Suddenly, the atmosphere was free of a single word, with the only sound emerging was the sound of Toothless's rather loud breathing and footsteps.

As Hiccup looked back at his mother with a distinguishable expression that implied that he didn't know what to say, his eyes caught onto her own; there, they looked less focused than usual, as her mouth suddenly deattached itself from the typical smile that she usually holds, and, out of his instincts, Hiccup detected a rather unpleasant feeling within her head. Despite just talking about the fact that she's been away for all of these weeks, he didn't want to make her feel bad, so he moved his hands away from the table to look directly at her. As he moved forwards across the floor with his metal leg, he completely abolished his unsure expression in the hopes that his mother isn't suddenly feeling sympathetic.

Just as it seemed like Hiccup was going to open his mouth, Toothless roamed back inside from the corridor, having grown bored of simply wandering around the place. Upon his emergence, both Valka and Hiccup looked at him, with Hiccup closer to his black scaly body. The sudden, rapid movement of Toothless had caught Hiccup off guard, probably for the better. As he scooted past Valka to get besides Hiccup, his puppy eyes were situated onto his viking's face, and the visuals told it all; Hiccup was once again feeling down about his capabilities, as his mouth was barely concealing the sadness; this all generated from Drago, a depressing topic, being brought up.

Toothless's neck suddenly elevated upwards into the air, getting his face in line with Hiccup, before the Night Fury rapidly turned his head around whilst ducking, sending his right ear slapping off of Hiccup's own cheek, causing the sadness in him to suddenly be replaced by a whole new energy of shock and surprise within his insides.

"Toothless bud, what was that for?!" Hiccup muttered, rubbing his cheek, with Toothless smiling at him.

In the background emerged a little chuckle from Valka herself, as her shoulders moved up and down in the midst of it. Hiccup was suddenly full of energy again, after Toothless had slapped the sadness out of him.

"You two haven't changed at all, have you?" Valka laughed, finding what Toothless just did to Hiccup adorable.

"I uh..I guess we haven't, have we bud?"

Toothless once again got close to his viking as his saddle pack was firmly in place on his scaly back. He let off a peaceful purr, feeling happy that his viking is now clearly energized; his entire motive to slapping him with his black ear. After that night where he was awoken from his stone slabs to an unsettled Hiccup trying to write down why he was feeling the way he felt at the time, there was a huge surge in the Night Fury's intention to keep his viking at a positive and happy state. Despite the brief pain that had echoed off of Hiccup's cheek from the ear slap, it seemed to be the case that the entire topic of Drago just now had been dropped, which meant that the slap was more than a success.

"Son, I uh, I just hope what I said befo-"

"Mum, I'm honestly alright, I guess it's the case where uh..we inevitably have to discuss things like that, but it's no biggie, I uh...thanks to slapparoni Toothless here, I'm feeling fine"

Toothless let off a small chuckle, feeling more cheered up than he has been in the past few days. Just making an entire atmosphere emerge from a slow and dull one to a suddenly interactive and engaging one was a good feeling for Toothless to take in. As his teeth were exposed with his open laughing mouth, he once again looked towards the doorway; his mind was still caught off guard by the potential presence of Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher.

"Hiccup, I'll go and find Cloudjumper right now then, I feel as if I've just been a complacent addition to this entire thing, you know? gotta start making a usage of myself, haha" Valka declared, pointing off to the small corridor outside.

Hiccup took a glare at his two palms whilst Toothless was situated next to him; the redness of his palms had slowly cooled down, as they no longer felt like they were hard and rough from all the splinters. He turned around to Valka as she was just about to walk out of the doorway. Going along with her pledge to gather all the dragons back to this area so he can tell them about the election, he wanted the dragons to be the ones with the riders; Meatlug, Stormfly, Hookfang, Toothless (who's already been told), Fanghook, Skullcrusher, Cloudjumper and Barf and Belch, and also, Grump, who hasn't yet appeared since Valka had came back to Berk with her flock from her extravaganza mission. This means that a total of 9 dragon votes will go along with the however amount viking votes.

"Before you do, mum, make sure that uh...all of the dragons are ones with riders, so like, Stormfly, Hookfang, uh..you know, those ones?"

"Absolutely, Hiccup, take care with your box, son!"

Valka had waved to both Toothless and Hiccup before emerging to the top of the wooden stairs of the house, and as she slowly walked down, her mind had completely forgotten about the briefly depressing conversation of Drago; of course, she only wanted to provide Hiccup with some good news, and it was good news anyways. The fact that Drago has yet to re-emerge, this long after Toothless had became the Alpha of the dragons, shows that he's, in a cowardly fashion, backing off from attempting harm onto Berk.

"Well bud, this is gonna be a bizarre gambe, but it's a gamble I'm prepared to take" Hiccup muttered to Toothless, rubbing his shoulders briefly before getting back into his construction mindset for the wooden box.

Toothless looked neutral towards his viking, with puppy, charming and peaceful eyes as he was letting off small, peaceful sounds. He briefly tilted his head at the stuff on the wooden table in front of Hiccup, but then two seconds later, his attention was put on something else. Suddenly, as Hiccup was getting back to creating the box, the dragon walked away from Hiccup over to the direction of the door; there, he sat down and started staring right into that direction. The purpose of him leaving the cove earlier was to avoid the possibility of Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher remembering what they had seen, and the purpose of him staring at the door as if he's guarding something was to make sure that he's completely hidden from the two of them. Suddenly, he started acting reminiscent of the time when Hiccup had awoken in his house with Toothless waiting in front of him, directly after Hiccup lost his leg from the battle with the Red Death. In this case, not only was Toothless energetically shaking like he did at that time, but his tongue was briefly sliding out of his mouth, as he was anxiously staying out of the sights of the two dragons. His energetic shaking whilst ensuring that he's out of the sights of the two larger dragons had made for the saddle pack to emit a higher-frequency bell noise with the metal linings.

"ALRIGHT GIRL, SPIRAL FALL INCOMING, READY?!" Astrid yelled, as she and Stormfly had been on a gigantic flying journey for the past five minutes.

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO ONEEEEEEE!" Astrid yelled, with Stormfly roaring with energy as soon as she yelled one.

Suddenly, after a brief increase in her altitude, Stormfly, with Astrid on her back, started flying directly downwards towards the ground of Berk, in which she was directly above Hiccup's house. The gigantic amount of wind being thrown into Astrid's face from Stormfly flying downwards in a spiral style only increased the amount of excitement she had; having thrilling moments like these always lead to a surge in your energy. As Stormfly's yellow eyes had emerged from their closed stance once she realised that the ground was nearing, Astrid's voice could once again be heard amongst the roaring combination of the wind.

"STRAIGHT LANDING, COME ONNN" She yelled, with a gigantic smile on her face from the amount of fun that's being delivered to her from spending a good amount of time with her dragon in the air.

Stormfly's body suddenly increased in weight as she turned herself from a direct face-off between her light-blue, spiked forehead and the approaching ground to a stance where she emerged herself back into a straight direction; and as soon as her feet had met the ground in terms of lifting herself upwards from the spiral fall, they instantly made a landing onto the grass, having been tired out from the amount of flying they just did. Astrid started patting Stormfly, feeling completely satisfied with the amount of fun she's had. Valka was watching everything from the front door, having heard a dragon's flapping wings from where she was stood.

"Good job girl, let's go for something bigger next time" Astrid emitted, slowly sliding off of Stormfly's back as the Deadly Nadder ducked her head towards Astrid's direction whilst simultaneously letting off purrs.

Astrid swiped her hair over the place in order to tidy it from the colossal wind that had blew into it from her air journey with Stormfly.

Astrid stroked Stormfly's ducked head, feeling the scales, before turning the stroke into a direct hug; Stormfly's head was buried within Astrid's chest as the dragon closed her eyes, clearly enjoying the company that she's having with her viking. Upon moving to the side, Astrid instantly recognised that she and her dragon had landed near Hiccup's house, which was a gigantic coincidence. As she looked over the house, she waved at Valka as soon as her figure had popped into her vision from looking over the front door. Stormfly also pitched her yellow eyes onto Valka after noticing that her viking was waving, smiling towards her direction. Obviously, Astrid at this point found it inevitable that she'd visit Hiccup.

 **The mentioning of Drago had nearly brought Hiccup back to the state he was in before he decided to call for a vote on whether or not he should remain Chief of Berk or if somebody else should take it, until Toothless had slapped him with his ear. Speaking of Toothless, he's got quite the paranoia since Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher had witnessed his unorthodox actions at the cove. Valka now intends on getting all the dragons with vikings back to Hiccup's house, so Hiccup himself can tell them all about the election. There's already a start to this, because now, Stormfly's emerged with Astrid. How will Hiccup go about telling the dragons? will Toothless's paranoia eventually wear down after a few days?**


	21. A Night Fury's secrecy

**RECAP: Valka and Hiccup had a brief obstacle within their flow of talk, when Valka had wanted to break the good news to Hiccup that Drago, during her long journey with her flock of dragons and Eret, was nowhere to be seen, but it was the case that mentioning Drago had brought Hiccup down a notch, before Toothless did what he does best; utilising his cuteness to bring the mood back to a happy one. Astrid and Stormfly had recently arrived at Hiccup's house after the two of them had decided to go for a fun air journey.**

Valka had planted her eyes at Astrid in the distance, and simultaneously with her waving, she also called out to both her and Stormfly from the doorway of Hiccup's house.

"Hi Astrid" she echoed, waving her palms briefly to Astrid

The powerful and enthusiastic voice of Valka had gotten into Toothless's ears, and once Astrid's name was heard, he wasted no time in bouncing off of his sitting position in the same room with Hiccup in order to quickly go down the stairs, rapidly dragging his black scaly wings across the ground in the process. His breathing became second to none as he was suddenly focused. Once Hiccup had heard his mother mention Astrid's name, he had reacted at the same time as Toothless, but he kept in the spot where he stood prior to Valka yelling. Instead, he shrugged his shoulders, understanding that Astrid will probably come in here anyways, seeing no point in going outside to her as a result. He instantly went back to arranging the wooden pieces on the table in front of him, wanting to get this box done as quickly as possible so he can not only tell the dragons about the vote, but also use his power to kick a certain somebody out of the candidate list.

Valka and Astrid were closing in on each other in front of the house, when suddenly, a rapid emergence of Toothless from inside the house to suddenly speeding past Valka had caught her by surprise. As soon as he spouted past her, Valka laid her eyes on his moving black body as he briefly flapped his wings to not only increase the pace at which he moves, but also to get to Stormfly. She was fascinated by how rapidly he could move. Toothless was more than relieved to see that Stormfly was here, rather than Valka's dragon or Eret's dragon. He had reacted in the manner that he did because as soon as Valka had yelled Astrid, Toothless instantly knew that Stormfly would be with her.

Stormfly and Toothless pelted their reptile bodies towards each other in the background as Astrid and Valka had got to each other, with the two dragons rolling over on the grass, left right and center, playing together cheerfully and passionately. It had been a while since Toothless had last played with Stormfly, so it was all the more fun for him. The two of them started emitting purrs and all of the cute noises, creating one big combination, so not only are they visually expressing how much fun they're having by chasing each other and rolling around on the grass with each other, they're also expressing it via their vocals and noises.

Astrid puffed before igniting a conversation with Valka, with whom she smiled at cheerfully after having the wind roaring into her eyes and face.

"We're just creating new ideas every day" she said, pointing off to a floored-Stormfly in the distance with Toothless.

"Oh yeah? how so?" Valka said, briefly rubbing her chest.

"Well I mean, we've just done one big spiral from up there.." Astrid pointed upwards in a straight fashion with her palm, before moving her arm back to her side, "all the way to here, and in all honesty, it's pretty cool to see that we've ended up here considering where we started. We're just all about fun, me and Stormfly"

"You just get to experience it first hand, you know? how it's like to be a dragon, it's a wonderful feeling"

"Absolutely. So uh, what's going on with Hiccup at the moment?"

Valka briefly looked back at the house before suddenly, a loud playful roar had emerged from Toothless, with Stormfly getting the upper hand of the Night Fury in their knocking-each other-to-the-grass playing. The two dragons were closer to the village at this point, and the roar had caused some of the vikings to put their attention off of their roaming and working to briefly glance at the two dragons.

"At the moment, he's got quite the chunk on his hands, he's just finishing off a box, which'll provide a foundation for all of those votes to go in, you know, the voting event that he's holding" Valka said, with Astrid nodding very briefly.

"I guess I'll go by there anyways, I've gotta sharpen his mood, haven't I?" Astrid laughed

"But you know Toothless? he had asked him to get the other dragons, and it seems to me that that hasn't happened, well I mean now, Stormfly's here, so I guess he's got a start to build off?"

"Why does he want the other dragons here?" Astrid interrogated, forgetting some of the details that had been provided in the hall.

"He wants to tell them all about this event, because I think he wants them to be able to vote in it, how? I'm still unsure about that myself, Astrid. In fact, that was why I was stood at the doorway before I seen you and your dragon making a rapid descent from the sky, I was gonna find Cloudjumper so we could gather them all back here?"

Astrid looked down at the grass as she adjusted her skulled-all-around belt, thinking about what she could do. She was initially under the mindset that this is all a waste of time, but having thought about it, it's a fascinating concept of putting the role of Chief on the line for the rest of the Berk vikings to vote for; who gets it? who'll lead the island? she was fueled by these questions into helping Hiccup ultimately.

"I'll uh, I'll go see him now, and then perhaps I'll join in with you, Valka"

Valka let off a chuckle, eyeing up Stormfly and Toothless once again chasing each other in a closer vicinity.

"That's if your dragon and Toothless won't tire themselves out by trying to manhandle the other, haha"

Astrid also turned to the action, and it was once again a sight to behold. Seeing two dragons play is the cutest thing any viking on Berk could witness.

"Ahh, she always wins in the end, but yeah, I'll go see him now, and uh, we'll go from there"

As Astrid started walking past Valka, smiling at her in the process, Valka herself had stood on the outside, just watching with a precise sight at Toothless and Stormfly. They were like two peas in a pod. Just glaring across not only at Stormfly and Toothless chasing each other, but also the village from where she was standing, made her realize that this is truly her home, and she was also given a sense of gratefulness for having Hiccup; he's not only creating history with Berk having an election, but he's made Berk maintain the peace and the strong strength it's had for years, even after Drago's rise. As the smell of burning logs had scented across the island, with that being perfectly normal on an island inhabited by dragons and vikings, Valka's eyes turned to the sky, scouting across at all of the dragons consistently flying into the village below themselves. But all of a sudden, the dread that Toothless was hoping wouldn't happen suddenly happened; emerging from above the village and seemingly from the direction of the forest, had emerged a four-winged reptile with shades of red and grey, and next to it was a companion with a thick green build. Thanks to Skullcrusher's keen scent senses, he was able to track Toothless from when the Night Fury had caused a gigantic amount of wind to surge right past his briefly-pink and spiked head from the forest when Toothless heard Morgan's voice in the cove. That wind allowed him to re-visit the scent, and ultimately, this had allowed Cloudjumper to not only find him again thanks to Skullcrusher, but he was now reunited with his viking.

Valka rushed forwards from the house as Toothless was still distracted with flying nearby with Stormfly, raising her arms out to Cloudjumper as he started to slow down the pace in which he flew. As his gigantic four wings neared the ground, his two feet suddenly made a landing, as his big spine-curves on his forehead were more than revealed into Valka's face. His yellow eyes had followed her precisely as he started smiling. She held onto his chin and rubbed the side of his head. As he leaned his gigantic head inwards to Valka, his yellow eyes had suddenly closed, showing complete comfort whilst being loved. He kept his two curves from suddenly poking her by simply aiming his forehead directly forward, whilst being stroked and comforted, to her chest.

"You've gotta help me in a minute, haha" Valka chuckled to Cloudjumper, as the Stormcutter suddenly shook his giant boulder of a body, which included his head. He was like a dog briefly whilst doing it.

His lower set of wings held onto the ground with the two hooks as he allowed the smile to overtake his face. As Valka had released his head, the sound of two other dragons constantly bashing each other against the floor had ran through his ears, and as his eyes sparked up after turning to the direction of the village, noticing Toothless amongst Stormfly, he and Skullcrusher suddenly started moving towards the other two dragons. Valka was simply watching on as the four dragons suddenly became together; Cloudjumper tilted his head directly to the right, and Skullcrusher was curiously looking on at an unaware Toothless due to play-fighting with Stormfly. As Stormfly moved away from Toothless, she looked towards the sudden appearance of Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher, and as Toothless got up onto his black paws, briefly flapping his wings onto the grass, his puppy eyes had suddenly emerged onto their sight. Instantly, Toothless's wings collapsed onto the grass as his eyes widened, and his mouth was left open; a gasp had made itself known onto the Night Fury's expression, as Cloudjumper looked like he was raising an 'eyebrow' towards Toothless, as was Skullcrusher, from what they had seen in the cove. Suddenly, Toothless moved forwards to Cloudjumper, and upon getting close to him, he emerged onto a standing stance with his two back paws, looking as small as possible next to him, and started tapping the Stormcutter's body with his front paws, in the hopes that he and Skullcrusher suspect nothing. Not only was Cloudjumper fully aware of what he had seen, but to make matters worse, they wanted to rub it into Toothless's face. Cloudjumper sent both his left wings into Toothless whilst emitting a purr, gently shoving the Night Fury, as if he's rubbing the fact that he had seen his actions at the cove into his face. Toothless moved backwards and dropped back down to his four paws, looking up at a playful yet curious Cloudjumper. There was no doubt that these three dragons would ultimately, and playfully, gang up on Toothless, but Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher wanted to make it clear that they had seen him. Toothless had frowned upon the two, but at the same time, he just couldn't avoid the opportunity to play.

"You've just gotta love em, haha" Valka chuckled to herself, crossing her arms at the four dragons with a huge smirk.

"HICCUP?!" Astrid yelled from the doorway of the house, causing Hiccup to jump briefly.

As Hiccup had only just returned to his constructing phase, he puffed at Astrid's loud emergence.

"I'm up here, Astrid" he yelled back, looking at the doorway leading out to the small corridor in front of the wooden steps.

Astrid, with her big fluffy boots, walked up the wooden steps that led to two doors; the right leading to Hiccup and Toothless's room, and the left leading to the workshop/crafting room. Upon glaring to the left after emerging onto the corridor, Astrid couldn't help but notice what Hiccup was constructing.

"Busted about ten fragments of skin from this thing..." Hiccup said at Astrid's presence, briefly raising his two palms up towards her.

"Hiccup...there's about ten things I could say about you, but going to all of this effort would be a crazy one...what is this?"

"It's a er..it's a box where those who vote will be able to place their papers in, I've got it all sorted out..-"

Suddenly, Astrid had playfully sent a fist into Hiccup's left arm, causing him to rub it instantly.

"OUCH, stop, you're gonna weaken it, Astrid.."

"I just find it amusing when you work hard, Hiccup, I mean, it's not as if you're overworking yourself here, huh?"

"Yeah yeah, I uh, it keeps me distracted to say the least..." Hiccup had continued to rub his arm for another ten seconds, before dangling his hand he used to rub it back down to his other side.

"Well uh listen, I heard about what you wanna do, and uh, assuming your mother joins me, me and Stormfly will go and get the other dragons here since you uh, you said you wanna give them the brain fillings of this thing, huh?"

"If you could Astrid, I'd appreciate it, I've just gotta finish this box off, so I can't really join you"

Astrid moved closer to Hiccup and she placed both her hands on his left shoulder, kissing him right onto his cheek before stepping backwards. Hiccup smiled at her afterwards, feeling motivated from her show of love.

"You're cute when you're focused, Hiccup" she said, before walking back towards the doorway to the corridor. "NEXT TIME, I'LL HAVE TO BRING MY AXE HERE TO UNDO THE STRESS YOU'RE THROWING ONTO YOURSELF, HAHA" she added, before walking back down the wooden steps.

Hiccup was just nodding to himself, looking back down towards the table; usually, Astrid is an imperative person, and she's typically the most sarcastic viking out of Berk, but when she's somebody else, she truly is somebody else; caring, and willing to put anyone's well-being before hers. Not only did this motivate Hiccup to get this box into place, he also had more motivation to stand in front of the eight (nine if it wasn't excluding Toothless) dragons to let them know on what's happening.

**MORGAN HAS NOW RETURNED TO THE VILLAGE**

Following a manic situation back at the cove, it was pretty obvious as to why, despite feeling motivated and as if what happened had helped him, Morgan's legs felt deflated. He had the book and pencil in his two hands, keeping his head facing directly downwards to the ground. The air in his toes to his feet all felt sucked out, and the fact that he had to walk through a steep forest with boulders didn't contribute for the better to his current state. It felt good to finally see some huts, showing that he's back at the village, but now it was just the case that he wanted to rest his body on his bed. His stomach felt tight and small; going without breakfast was a typical routine for Morgan, but there were times in which he'd easily regret it, and now, this was one of them.

It looked like Morgan was coming into the village from an entirely different direction to the one that he had initially used to get to the forest, meaning now that he's more to the center of the entire thing. Upon raising his head and eyes up at his surroundings, the passing vikings didn't phase him, but the scent of burning and the combination of the fresh air got into his nostrils. He had no idea where the burning smell came from, but if he had to make a guess, it'd probably be what you'd expect on an island where vikings and dragons reside. As a matter of fact, Morgan seemed quite keen on the scent. For some reason, it always made him crave some food.

The barn building was nearing, and as Morgan realised this, he continued to rotate his head into various directions, recalling that this was just that; the location of the barn. There was a more open space amongst the huts than usual, and then there was a long collection of fences going off in a perimeter style around a collection of sheep on bits of land that gradually decreased on steepy slopes and boulders, much closer to the waters of Berk, too.

As Morgan aimed his eyes for the barn, hoping to see Gobber in there, one viking who was at the hall last night happened to stop by, noticing Morgan's face. The reason why this viking, who had a furry top with brown pants and a thick belt, recognised Morgan as if he's seen him before was because of Eret last night; with him calling Morgan a Drago supporter, this viking was there at the hall last night when it happened, so all he wanted was some clarity about Morgan's true status.

They ended up stopping near a huge wooden pole carrying a flame, which was typically apart of the lightening that allowed the village of Berk to shine like a Christmas tree at night.

"Hey..." the middle-aged viking asked, causing Morgan to cling onto his face with his eyeballs.

"U-Hey?" Morgan said, in a deflated voice along with a poor sense of enthusiasm.

Morgan noticed the wooden pole besides himself, and in order to at least kill off some of the deflation senses he has going on in his body at the moment, he slowly clinged his shoulder against it, placing him in a stance where he wouldn't be placing his weight onto his two feet, but rather, placing it all onto this pole, causing him to feel more relaxed.

"You know how that big guy last night called you a uh...you know what I mean?"

"Ohh.." Morgan caught on instantly, he knew where this was going, and right before the viking could continue, Morgan cut him off to give him the real picture, "Listen, it was a load of uh..." usually he'd resort to a taboo word here, but he had no idea if vikings opposed it, if anybody on Berk even knows what a swear word is at all, (they probably don't for the most part), "a load of tosh, and honestly, if I did praise that coward of a trapper, I'd probably be gone..."

"Oh uh, because well, it was just weird for him to single you out like that, huh, I dunno.." the viking scratched his chin as his furry top looked like it was tightening him into a large grasp of warmth.

"Yeah, I mean, look at me, I've only been here for like...I dunno, more than three weeks or something? I've not even met you know who.."

"Yeah yeah, I understand, gotta say though, I still find that strange...but hey, you uh...you heard about Hiccup giving up being Chief in a vote or something?"

"Of course I have...uh..." Morgan couldn't remember if Hiccup wanted him to tell anybody that he's one of the candidates to be his opposition, and just for safety's sake, he stopped himself from revealing it, "I'm looking forward to it, Hiccup's getting my vote any day, haha"

"He'll be getting mine as well, yeah, haha"

"Right, I uh...I need to go back, make sure nobody gets the wrong idea!" the middle-aged viking yelled, as he simultaneously started walking backwards to face Morgan.

"I uh...I'll make sure!"

Morgan wasn't so sure though. The fact that somebody's just mentioned it and interrogated whether or not what Eret said was true is concerning to the point that perhaps, what Eret said seems to be true in the minds of the other vikings. Morgan, scratching his head into the direction of the viking he had just spoken to, started walking his deflated and tightening body over towards the barn building; as soon as the door came into his direct front vision, he briefly looked behind himself out of interest; a couple of dragons in the sky, and an active village, but nothing too interesting. Slowly, Morgan held onto the handle of the barn door and gradually pushed it open. There, as soon as the wooden door made for the clearing, it was indeed Gobber, but his back was directly facing the door Morgan's standing in; he was looking out to the field through the back doorway.

"G-Gobber?" Morgan interrogated, causing Gobber to turn around in a fright.

"Ohhh, hey there Morg, what're you doin?" he said, looking extremely cheerful and proud.

"I uh, I kinda needed somewhere to rest myself, you see. Do you uh..." he slowly made his way inside the building, and just as it looked like he was about to rest his hands and head onto the table, Gobber gestured for Morgan to come forwards towards the back door with him.

"I couldn't unfortunately attend the hall this mornin' or last night, but there's sumin worthwhile that's happened to me, come over here"

Morgan raised an eyebrow, and as he walked over to Gobber's direction, his eyes had also envisioned the field behind the large viking where all of the sheep were; as soon as Gobber stepped out the way, Morgan was in a full glance of the field of sheep, and it instantly caught him from what he was seeing; there was a rather large, orange dragon with a tail that looked extremely dangerous, like a spiked-ball, just playing amongst the sheep with innocent, tiny eyes that made him look like he was tired.

"Woah, I've never ever...is he or she yours?" Morgan asked, stepping out the back door, with Gobber subsequently following him into the field from the building afterwards.

"Long story short Morg, old Grump here seemed to have vanished off with Valka and the lot before they all came back here"

"God, there's more dragons on this island than I knew of. Grump, huh? that's a new one for me, you see, I was always used to the regular main guys, like Hookfang, Stormfly, you know.."

"Ahh, but you know, I kinda had to avoid the hall this mornin just so me and Grump there could spend quite some time together, you never should underestimate how much ya'll miss a dragon, haha"

Morgan wasn't scared at all, nor was he even being apprehensive; he was genuinely intrigued at discovering these different-shaped, different coloured and different-species of dragons. This had only made him realise that he honestly should of watched the sequel as a whole, not just different clips of it on YouTube from Britain.

"We gonna see him, because I'd be down for that?"

"Off we trot then, I'm sure he'll like ya, Morgan" Gobber insisted, with he and Morgan now walking off into the field towards Grump.

Morgan was slowly emerging his mouth into a smirk, because discovering things was always an exciting aspect of being here, especially in your favourite fictional world (formerly fictional). But it seems like Grump won't be here for long, because he and the other dragons will be called to Hiccup's house at some point so Hiccup can actually inform them on the viking election.

 **Hiccup's finishing off the viking equivalent of a ballot box, Astrid and Valka are now going to gather all the dragons with riders back to his house so he can tell them about the election, and now, with Morgan returning to the village, he's now just encountered a brand new dragon he's never seen before; Grump, Gobber's dragon. But with a sixth name still undecided for the debate in six days, there's still some organising to do, like, a ton, before Berk goes to the poll to pick a new Chief or keep it's current Chief, as will the dragons. Who will be the sixth name? how will Morgan get on, following his newsworthy encounter at the cove? when the dragons find out about the election, who will they back?**


	22. Reptilian reveal

_Hey guys, just a quick update. I'm genuinely sorry about being this slow in releasing chapters. Don't take it as a way of me saying 'I'm quitting' because in all honesty, I haven't even started on the other numerous ideas I have. I do these type of notes a lot, but this one is just a genuine reminder; I'm not gone, and I won't be, but I've just been on a slow pace as of late._

 **RECAP: Morgan felt like all of the air had been sucked out of his body upon his return to the village. Not only was he interrogated by another viking if he was a Drago supporter, but that's now confirmed to Morgan that there's possibly some others amongst Berk who believe that lie to be true. All of this was put to rest however, when Morgan re-entered the barn to meet Gobber and his returning dragon; Grump. Elsewhere, Valka and Astrid have now embarked upon gathering all the dragons back to Hiccup's house, the ones with riders that is.**

The fascination senses boiled up inside his ribs. Morgan walked besides Gobber in a casual fashion as the two of them slowly embarked their boots through the field of sheep of Berk. Grump was just rolling on the ground next to the sheep, poking them with his orange head, and occasionally he'd stand up and try to rest his thick orange chin onto their fur, subsequently shutting his eyes for a quick nap. Not only did this prove to be inefficient, but it caused the sheep to actually run away from the dragon after they were planted directly to the ground due to the hardness of the dragon's chin; Grump didn't know the amount of strength, in comparison to the sheep, that he had inflicted upon their wool-covered bodies.

Grump was definitely bigger up at this stance than he looked from the back door. Once Gobber and Morgan got within his vicinity, he was aimlessly planting his large head left right and centre in the midst of the sheep, with his closed eyes. There were no sheep at all due to them running away, and once Grump acknowledged this, he stomped down his paws onto the ground in order to elevate his orange, decently-sized body off of the grass, and when he did, he instantly recognized Gobber from the corner of his eye.

"I have genuinely never ever seen this one before, wow" Morgan said, sensing a similarity between how Grump looks and Meatlug looks.

Grump's lazy eyes turned to the fluffy top of Morgan once the voice was emitted. He was extremely slow in his movements as the lazy dragon took a keen curiosity into this stranger standing besides Gobber. He crawled through his slowness to get to the front of Morgan as the sheep in the background were singing a chorus of baa's. Morgan moved the book into the same hand as the pencil and instantly placed his free palm out into the open for the Hotburple to place his head onto. Once his head was within a close proximity of Morgan's palm, Morgan could feel the brief collections of warmth from the dragon's nostrils emit straight onto his palms. What came next was a huge rough surface colliding onto Morgan's palm; like a series of tiny pebbles glued together on a surface, but this didn't phase Morgan. This dragon's scales were just easier to feel in comparison to the others. Morgan had the highest level of confidence compared to his initial encounters with the other dragons. He sent his palm moving back and fourth amongst the top part of Grump's head after the dragon's nostrils briefly took in some air and puffed it back out whilst the palm was laid on them.

"He's rock hard, Gobber" Morgan said, turning to Gobber as Grump's head was in a stance where he simply didn't want Morgan to stop stroking him.

"There comes a price for it though, he's as lazy as you'll ever get"

"You sure?" Morgan interrogated, as Gobber suddenly turned his eyes back to the direction of Grump, looking like he's noticed something.

Morgan, looking at Gobber whilst he spoke, simultaneously stroking Grump's scaly-hard head, was suspicious of the fact that it felt like the dragon's head was as frozen in place as possible. He also recognized the expression Gobber was putting on; something intriguing is going on, and the sheer focus of Gobber's eyeballs didn't go unnoticed to Morgan. As his palm was moving back and fourth on the top of Grump's head, he turned back to face the big dragon, only to see that his eyes were shut; like he was taking a nap. Morgan instantly, and gently, took his hands off of the dragon's head, and this instantly awoke the eyes of the Hotburple. He clearly enjoyed being stroked, to the point that he could of easily just fell asleep. There was a small groan from Grump, as if he's begging for Morgan to stroke his head again.

"I uh, I think I nearly caused your dragon to fall asleep, haha"

"And you just asked me if I was sure, god bless ya, Morg"

Morgan simply shrugged his shoulders at Gobber's response. Upon inspecting Grump again, he just couldn't stop thinking about Meatlug. They were two different species of dragon's, but the shaping of Grump's body had made for a sense of similarity within Morgan between the Hotburple and Meatlug. The dragon was suddenly lowering his big body down to the grass, as his eyes looked like they were closing ever so slightly. Morgan looked back at Gobber as the Hotburple rested his body in front of him, confused towards what the dragon was doing.

"He is a sleepy one after all, isn't he?"

"Complacent ain't the word for it, but despite all dat, he's still my buddy"

On that reply, Morgan tightly grasped upon his lower belly; he still didn't have any breakfast from this morning, so he basically hasn't eaten a single source of grub at this point. His insides felt like they were dried up. There was a brief sensation of emptiness that had roamed throughout his belly. Gobber had noticed Morgan's body language, briefly tilting his eyes down to where his hand was situated, before looking back up at Morgan's face.

"Gobber, do you uh, have any bread or whatever back inside? I haven't eaten since I woke up due to uh..things?"

Gobber pointed right back to the barn building as Morgan briefly launched his eyes over from the cliffs of Berk towards where the large viking was pointing, feeling the need to eat.

"Should be a thing or two on the shelves, I'll stay out here with him" he said, referring to his dragon.

"Legend. I'll be back out in like five minutes, Gobber" Morgan said, quickly rushing back over towards the barn building from the sheep farm.

"Come on Grump, get up" Gobber said, as he started to become free of Morgan's presence.

As Morgan rushed his way across the grass of the field, Grump emitted a brief 'aww' sound towards him, after getting comfortable with his stroking, only for him to go away as he is now. His lazy eyes were focused on Morgan's evacuating body, as Gobber suddenly moved besides the dragon, directing him into another direction in the field of sheep. As Morgan got back to the building, he opened the door and wasted little time in getting inside. He felt quite chilly, probably due to how hungry he is, and as a result, he carefully shut the back door of the barn that had led to the field of sheep. Upon isolating himself inside, he started looking above the shelves in every corner of the room to come across any sort of bread roll that Gobber has. It smelt like a dull wood inside the barn; breaking away from the burning smell on the outside.

As Gobber was struggling to get Grump up again from the grass in the field of sheep, Astrid was closing in on the vicinity of the field with Stormfly. Cloudjumper and Valka were going off in their own directions to find the other dragons, whereas Astrid was going off into directions that wouldn't collide with the ones that Valka and Cloudjumper were going. She and Stormfly made a brief landing just outside the field upon noticing Grump with Gobber. There were a couple of sheep situated next to the fence, but upon Stormfly and Astrid emerging, they took off like a bunch of cheetah's as if they're about to be lifted into the claws of the dragons during a dragon race.

"GOBBER?!" Astrid yelled from the fence, sliding off of Stormfly, who shook her light blue head and body after the brief fly over.

Gobber raised an eyebrow with a mouth left open, suddenly noticing Astrid just over the fence. As Grump was still being a pain in the backside, Gobber wanted to take some focus off of his dragon, so the struggles of getting him back up don't get in the way of his mood.

"WHATCHA DOIN, ASTRID?" Gobber yelled, waving at her.

"CAN'T REALLY WASTE ANY TIME, I'VE GOTTA GET AS MUCH AS I CAN POSSIBLY FIND IN THIS SHORT SPAN OF TIME. GET YOUR DRAGON OVER TO HICCUP'S HOUSE"

As soon as Astrid finished, she walked back over to Stormfly, and briefly petted her vicious head. She used Stormfly's head as a way to balance herself as she raised her left boot off of the ground to rub it out of an itching sensation near the foot the boot was covering. She let off a brief puff before looking straight at Stormfly.

"Well girl, no stopping here" she said, gesturing for Stormfly to lower her neck down.

She more than obeyed her viking, nuzzling Astrid with a brief purr with her nostrils, subsequently with her tiny yellow eyes closing before lowering her neck down entirely. This emitted a brief chuckle from Astrid herself, who was gathering all the dragons back towards Hiccup's place alongside Valka and Cloudjumper so he can finally reveal to them all what's going down in two weeks time. Stormfly pelted her two feet against the ground in the village to ascend herself with her viking off into the air on the hunt to find the other dragons and their vikings with Valka.

Morgan had found some bread, but it was bare placed on the shelf, and as a result, it felt quite hard, but he ended up using his long nails to cut through it. He had clean nails, so it didn't matter at all that he had used that tactic. Once he took a bite in, the stale, dry, and tasteless absorption of the bread in his mouth made for the case to get a drink of water alongside it. As he scouted his eyes across the room again, the opening of the door had emerged with Gobber, briefly emitting the baa's of the sheep from the outside into here before it was slammed shut again. As Morgan nodded at Gobber whilst trying to eat the stale bread, Gobber wanted a favour.

"Hey uh, listen, could ya help me take Grump all the way over to Hiccup's?" he asked, with Morgan suddenly choking on one piece of the bread after Gobber's question.

After punching his chest a few times, the piece of bread finally fell down his throat, which caused Morgan to walk over to the wooden table in the middle of the room to situate the bread on the wooden surface. There, he started smiling and giggling at Gobber.

"Do you seriously think I'm capable of that? he's about two boulders, man" he said, pointing his fingers towards the back door, instantly taking another bite out of the hard bread after lifting it up from the table. After placing the bread back down, Morgan looked back up at Gobber's beard, "why would you wanna take him over to Hiccup's anyways?"

"Astrid just popped by on Stormfly, askin meh to take him over there, yet she didn't explain it to me well enough, coulda at least given me some detail"

"Really?" Morgan said, sounding genuinely surprised whilst holding the bread on the table, "I'd help, but realistically Gobber, there's no way I could contribute, sorry man"

As Morgan said that, Gobber's eyes were planted onto the book he had placed onto the table. The leather book was something that he had noticed Morgan carrying just now when he was on the field of sheep, which sparked some curiosity about it's usage.

"Hey uh, why are you havin' that book?" he said, pointing onto the table.

This caused Morgan to reveal his free palms of the bread after dropping it back onto the table, instantly scratching over for the book, not wanting to reveal the fact that he's one of the candidates, which is ironic since Gobber isn't even aware of the election due to being absent from the hall both this morning and last night.

"Oh uh, you know, I just draw and draw, as you typically do, haha"

"I see, ahem" Gobber replied, clearing his throat at the fact that Morgan seemed quite protective of the book. "Well uh, ima try and get this lump of laziness over to Hiccup's place then, you can stay here for as long as you want, just don't go into the field without a vikin'" he added, walking back over to the back door to once again try to get Grump up.

"I was actually thinking of leaving, anyways" Morgan waved, holding the bread, pencil and book in separate palms as he was suddenly keen on getting back to his hut.

Gobber raised his arm with the hooked-up, strung rock bludgeon-like object into the air towards Morgan, waving it and swaying it left and right as a way to show a goodbye before walking off back into the field entirely; leaving Morgan stranded inside the barn building, but stranded he wasn't, because he instantly walked towards the front door leading to the village to return to his hut after a brief source of grub down his throat, and a deflation of a day thus far.

**COUNTLESS HOURS LATER, ALL OF THE DRAGONS WITH RIDERS ARE FINALLY AT HICCUP'S HOUSE**

There it was; the wooden, strung-together box with a small hole at the top for all the papers to go in; it was wider than expected. It was just slightly smaller in length than a fish tank you'd see in a classroom, but in terms of height, it had the height of a television, making for a ton of space for the votes to go in. But Hiccup had left it on the wooden table, because whilst he was completing it, Valka and Astrid, with their courage and passion, had all ended up back here with a countless amount of grunting and vicious dragons. Their vikings were all stood with them, as well, so there wouldn't be any form of distractions. Hiccup was stood right outside his door besides Toothless, as the sky was set down to a calmer lightening. All of the dragons surrounding Hiccup's vicinity had briefly bowed down to Toothless, after the Night Fury realised that this was something incredibly important for his viking, so he was going to utilise his status as the Alpha of the Berk Dragons to ensure that nothing goes wrong, and that, they're all kept in their rightful place. Toothless is usually the one who gets ganged upon when playing, but in serious moments like this, he truly did look like the Alpha with his vicious teeth, his flared-up-like angry puppy eyes, and his growling.

Surrounding the front of the house was Hookfang with Snotlout, Meatlug with Fishlegs, Stormfly with Astrid, Cloudjumper with Valka, Barf and Belch with Ruffnut, Grump with Gobber, (who felt like he had to DRAG Grump all the way here from the field), Skullcrusher with Eret, and Fanghook with Gustav. Hookfang was as vicious as he usually was with Snotlout, dragging his viking's body back and fourth with his mouth, Ruffnut felt comforted enough by Barf and Belch to make the journey, Fanghook was basically the contrast of Hookfang, with his more obedient style, Meatlug was fairly standard as she usually is with Fishlegs, Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher were both surprisingly obedient too, with Valka and Eret, Stormfly was, as always, the obedient and caring dragon with Astrid, and Gobber felt like an absolute shambles after the amount of struggling he's done to get Grump all the way from the viking village of Berk all the way to Hiccup's house.

"Alright bud, this is it, uh, ouch, my hands.." he said to Toothless, with his palms being nothing more than a nest of wooden bits following the completion of the wooden box.

Toothless moved his black scaly head forwards towards Hiccup as his palms were raised up with their redness and covered-bits of wood. Toothless's tongue suddenly slid out of his mouth towards his palms, in an attempt to hopefully clear up the pain from the work that his viking has gone through.

"Woah bud, alright, alright" Hiccup repeated, quickly moving his palms back away from Toothless, sensing the slobbering senses on his palms.

Hiccup cleared his throat before turning back to the other dragons ahead, with their vikings standing by their side. He slowly took a walk forwards away from the house, as did Toothless. He was rubbing his palms against his viking clothes before finally continuing on. As he looked across to the various dragons in their combinations of coloured scales due to being together, he clapped his two painful palms together gently after rubbing them, looking invested in what he's about to say.

"Right, I uh, I dunno how well this'll go down but eh. So obviously uh, you guys have yet to know about this, but I uh, I let Toothless in on it earlier on. It's something that I feel like you guys should be apart of, not just us vikings, but you lot, because you're basically apart of us, you know? I'm uh, I'm putting my role of Chief of Berk on the line to six other vikings, who I won't be naming, uh, and then in about two weeks, everybody on the island will be going to the Great Hall to put in their vote for me or the other viking who comes out of the debate in about 6 days victorious"

There were tons of grunts, as Gobber was suddenly as intrigued by this as the other dragons were in their grunting phases. To not have Hiccup as Chief would be just strange to them, considering everything they've been through with him.

"Now uh, obviously, because you're all dragons, we've kind of thrown ourselves into a little corner here, but I've came up with a way as to how all of you, including Toothless here, can vote, because it's not just the choice of the vikings, it's also the choice for you lot. You're as relevant on Berk as...as I am, infact, and I feel like it's right that we're giving you guys a say, so uh, yeah, I kind of wanted to get that out into the open, uh..In terms of how you'll vote, at the moment, I've got the idea that perhaps we can have it so that you guys have to pick one direction, either left or right, and then, for instance, I could be the right side, and whoever wins this debate in six days, will be left, and ultimately, you would of decided who you want to see as Chief. I know uh, for you lot being dragons, this is a lot to take in, but trust me, it'll be intriguing, fun, and uh, amazing"

Once Hiccup stopped talking, the dragons simply looked at each other with a mixture of confused expressions. Gobber was shrugging his shoulders at Grump, with this being the first time he's heard of the election. But then suddenly, Toothless got up and close to Hiccup's side, and the dragon emitted his teeth from his mouth into a gritting stance, wanting them all to acknowledge what his viking has just said. As he briefly growled, all of the dragons had briefly bowed down to his presence; the Alpha has now made it into a serious tone. Hiccup placed a hand onto Toothless's scaly cheek, grateful for him going through all of the effort into ensuring that everything goes right.

"Oh bud, I don't know how I'd be able to make the amount of progress I've made without you, haha"

Cloudjumper was still looking as if he was raising an eyebrow at Toothless, but the Alpha was too focused to notice. Once the dragons removed themselves from their bowing stances, Hiccup had nodded off at them all.

"Right guys, I uh, don't forget this, it's an important step towards the future" with that, he had gestured positively towards them, rubbing his top afterwards.

As all of the dragons, including Skullcrusher, were left puzzled in their grunting vocals, Astrid started walking up towards Hiccup from a bigger gap between herself and his house. He was stroking Toothless on the cheek as the Night Fury acknowledged the appreciation his viking has for him. Suddenly though, Toothless rapidly charged down from his viking's side towards the group of dragons, wanting to establish his dominance as the Alpha in a playful manner, despite being serious just now. As he did this, Astrid was the one who replaced Toothless in his former spot.

"You've got a good ambition, Hiccup" she declared, rubbing one of her arms.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Giving our dragons a chance to contribute, you know? it's completely unique"

"Hey, unique is my middle name, after all, haha" he laughed, with Astrid not catching on with the awkward response.

As soon as the chuckle had left his insides, the vikings with their dragons all started to walk off, having being fed the information that Hiccup had wanted to let them in on for a while. Toothless and Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper were communicating with each other as Eret and Valka were starting to make their way up towards Astrid and Hiccup. Gobber didn't bother with getting an explanation from Hiccup, feeling as if he's got a ton on his plate already to deal with, after overhearing the magnitude of what he's just announced. Stormfly was also situated with Astrid.

"Alright..." Hiccup puffed, looking off into the distance with the village, "Now I've gotta go and tell Morgan that he's getting removed for his own good..." he said to Astrid.

Valka had just managed to catch the name 'Morgan' into her ears as she had closed the gap in time. She rubbed her fluffy neck-parts of her coat as she raised an eyebrow.

"Morgan? is that the one who I have yet to meet, son?"

"And me, you haven't introduced me to him yet, Hiccup?" Eret subsequently said, sounding like his regular self.

"Alright alright, listen, uh, we'll go to his now, but man, I need some sort of gloves or something...my hands feel like they've been sucked out of every bit of blood they have" he sighed, looking off at Toothless, Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher.

Hiccup started walking downwards from his house, regardless of his painful palms, intending on doing the next part of what he had set himself to do; confess to Morgan that it was a mistake to let him take part, given his past experience. Before he did though, and as Astrid, with Stormfly, and Valka and Eret, formed a following behind Hiccup as he moved, he was walking over to the three dragons, intending on asking Toothless if he want's to pop along, along with Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper.

 **Hiccup has finally revealed it all to the dragons, and he's also set out the plans for how he intends for them to vote in a manner that works for the reptiles. He's also finally completed the box, but now, the next stretch of his task is to, in a civil manner, drop Morgan out of the debate list due to the past experiences he's had in regards to Tuffnut and the dragons in general. With Morgan building up a surprisingly formal and stable list of leadership aspects, will he take what Hiccup's about to do lightly?**


	23. Meeting & Toothless's secret

_FUN FACT: This chapter is my first ever chapter that has reached 10k+ words. With that out of the way, this is basically my way of giving back to you guys for coping with my incapability of maintaining a strong flow of releasing chapters._

 **RECAP: Hiccup's intention of informing the dragons of Berk, the ones with vikings that is, about the upcoming vote, had finally came to reality. To say that they were mixed upon the issue would be an understatement, because from this, they've only gathered that if Hiccup somehow isn't Chief beyond the day of the vote, they wouldn't be able to settle down across Berk. With that now accomplished, Hiccup's next step was to go over to Morgan's hut to politely let him know that he'll no longer be taking part in the debate in six days.**

"Toothless bud, you coming along?" Hiccup asked, as Toothless was amongst Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher.

Toothless tilted his black scaly head at Hiccup, simultaneously letting off a purr which had a curiosity tone to it. His ears were raised up as well. He understood that Hiccup was talking about going somewhere, but where that somewhere was was unclear to the black dragon. Then, upon rapidly switching his head through the air back towards Cloudjumper, he suddenly pelted his black scaly body off the floor over towards his viking, as Valka, Eret and Astrid were by him. He realized that Cloudjumper could potentially hint to the vikings what the Stormcutter had seen in the forest. Toothless didn't want Hiccup, or any of the other three behind him, to suspect that something was going on, something of a big secrecy, so upon realizing this, Toothless wanted to get away from both Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper as quickly as possible.

Briefly, Hiccup felt a large collection of air run besides his body after Toothless had utilised his speedy tactics to get besides him, but there was zero to nothing afterwards. There was just no way either, that Cloudjumper would leave his viking's side, so he too started pelting his second-layer of wings, hookfirst to the grass, forwards towards not only Toothless, but all the vikings surrounding him. There was simply nothing Toothless could do to stop Cloudjumper getting off his back. As Cloudjumper gathered nearer towards Valka with his godzilla-body in comparison to Toothless, Toothless himself emitted a growl towards the Stormcutter, which had caused Hiccup to alarmingly switch the direction he was initially facing over towards his dragon. Cloudjumper took a few steps back, and, because Valka had heard the dangerous growl from Toothless, she also started rushing besides Cloudjumper to ensure that nothing serious had suddenly staged itself.

"WOAH BUD, WHAT'S UP?" Hiccup said, holding his hands onto Toothless's leather-like, scaly black wing in a bid to calm him down.

"Easy Cloudjumper, easy" Valka said, holding onto the Stormcutter's chin as he had lowered his gigantic head down towards Valka as soon as she became within a close vicinity.

"Uh mum, do you know what's just happened?"

"Not a clue, son, I'd imagine that they're just messing around, uh, I dunno, it's probably that, I think..."

Valka and Hiccup both slowly removed their hands off of their dragons at the same time, as Toothless was suddenly looking calm again. He turned back towards Hiccup's direction with his puppy, shiny eyes as his black scales had also emitted a shiny surface. Toothless had just growled as he did because he didn't want Cloudjumper to be near him; if he continues to try and attempt to make it clear that something is being kept in the dark by Toothless, Toothless himself will only become provoked at a more severe manner, but not to the point that he'd actually attack Cloudjumper. It'd only affect their relationship.

"Right uh, bud, you're calm now, right?"

Toothless nodded his head slowly, briefly licking his lips before slotting his tongue right back into his mouth, to the point that your eyeballs would struggle to even see it. He shook his entire body, before suddenly sneezing out of his black nostrils. His ears had suddenly raised up after the sneeze, gaining intrigue once again at where Hiccup was going. After he had made it clear that he doesn't like Cloudjumper coming along, he wanted to remain as far away as possible from the Stormcutter, which is why he isn't even bothering to look back in the direction of Cloudjumper, and instead, walking straight with Hiccup.

"Odd, haha" Hiccup whispered to himself, slowly turning towards the village.

Cloudjumper simply returned to his smile-expression as Valka had gave him a comment of reassurance, wanting to know if he's feeling alright after what just happened.

Throughout this time, Astrid, with Stormfly and Eret, had remained backed up from the brief confrontation between Toothless and Cloudjumper. Stormfly couldn't stop nuzzling Eret, and it was pretty obvious as to why she'd be that way. It at least gave Eret an excuse NOT to involve himself in the situation that had just unfolded right now between Hiccup's dragon and Valka's dragon. The same had applied for Astrid; she loved seeing Stormfly give Eret attention, and it seemed like Eret was enjoying it as well.

Toothless, upon sensing Cloudjumper behind him, quickly folded his wings down to the grass as he ducked down besides Hiccup, wanting him to ride him so he can potentially get away from Cloudjumper. It looked like Skullcrusher wasn't interested in tagging along, for some reason. Not that Eret had really given a reaction to that, but again, it was strange.

Hiccup stopped as Toothless had pinpointed his shiny puppy eyes over to his face within his ducked down stance with his black wings over the grass. Toothless raised up the paw that was on the same side as Hiccup was standing, and, briefly, he used his claws on it to point towards his wing, followed by a small purr. Hiccup realised what his dragon wanted him to do, and, seeing that it was completely pointless to do the walking effort whilst you've got a couple of dragons, highlighted by Toothless's craving to fly, Hiccup couldn't resist. Slowly, he walked closer to Toothless's body, slowly mounting his metal leg into place on the part of the saddle where it goes before fully hopping up and over onto the saddle itself on the scaly black back of Toothless.

"Uh, I'll guide you then bud?" Hiccup confusingly said, at Toothless suddenly wanting to fly.

Hiccup briefly looked back behind himself to an emerging Valka, Eret and Astrid along with Stormfly and Cloudjumper. Hiccup could sense that Toothless was about to take off in an imminent amount of time, so because of this, he simply gestured towards them to fly with him and to follow Toothless. He raised his left arm up and rapidly moved his fingers back and fourth, signalling for them to come with him on their dragons as well. As soon as he did this, a sudden powerful thump of wind had emerged, causing Hiccup to briefly yell whilst Toothless had ascended himself speedily off of the ground of Berk.

"WOAH BUD, TAKE IT EASY! WOAAH!"

Very rarely did Hiccup ever become affected by sudden surprises, but what Toothless just did now, given the fact that he was simply ducked down, and that Hiccup himself was facing the direction of his dragon's tail to look at his mum and the others coming, was the most unexpected, unpredictable moment he's had with the black dragon. He could feel his body slowly slide from the left to right on the saddle as the large collections of wind raced like a bunch of racecars on a track into his mouth, eyes and lips.

"BUD, SLOW DOWN!"

Toothless, calming down at long last, proceeded to obey with Hiccup's order. Upon decreasing his ascending speed significantly, Hiccup started pointing and giving Toothless directions about where to go. His skin felt weakened down from the sudden gust of winds, highlighted further from the significantly slower winds that're now flowing past and into him. They were colliding onto his battered-felt skin in such a calm manner that they were only bringing out that sensation of weakness. Toothless grunted within his mouth as he looked down at the island below, catching onto his viking's directions that're being pointed at. The more he can separate himself from Cloudjumper whilst he's around with the other vikings, the better.

Back on the ground still, Valka gestured for Cloudjumper to lower himself down so she could safely glide through the air with her son on Cloudjumper, whilst Astrid had called for Stormfly. Stormfly instantly glanced off towards Eret in a fully-energised and passionate style, with her yellow eyes glaring an excitement shine as her mouth crafted the foundation of a huge smiling expression. Eret just couldn't refuse, and he basically had no choice anyways, because Skullcrusher had no intention of coming along. He walked over towards Stormfly, readying himself to climb onto her with Astrid so they can follow Toothless and Cloudjumper.

Morgan was laid out on his bed, with the new small table closer to the direct side of it. He had a large wooden cup of water on it for him to drink whilst he was giving his body a much needed rest from everything that's gone on today. He thought for sure that the close-call with Cloudjumper earlier on didn't affect him, but ever since he had that encounter, his insides felt tight, his legs felt stiff upon walking and whenever he'd hold up something in his hand, you'd be able to notice him shaking extremely rapidly, something that he hardly does. These symptoms will obviously clear away by tomorrow, but for now, they're here to give Morgan a reason to place his back against his mattress. It was already starting to come towards the end of the day, so he's already in a starting position to get his sleep.

He was holding the book, open with the pages in his hand, just scanning across what he's written for any errors that he may have missed; his rapid shaking had caused his eyes to slightly lose their focus on his writing, but he managed to cope. In his other hand, he held the pencil, but like a cigar; he held it tight between his middle finger and his finger just before his thumb. This positioning of how he's lying down would ultimately expose the shaking symptom of the events from the cove earlier on today, but he didn't particularly care. As his eyes were scanning all over the paragraphs as he appeared to have hooked into a grumpy frown, when in fact it's the expression he does when he's concentrating, everything in the book looked right. When it comes to the debate, the one thing that Morgan has decided to emphasise the most is the fact that out of whoever the other five will be, he's the only person who's genuinely new. He'll be referring to this amongst the lines of 'You're gonna hear different things from these five, but the thing is, they're all the same, whereas I actually come from a place that nobody here has heard of before', making me the only unique, and fresh 'viking' to be voted for'

He slowly placed the pencil back down onto the table with his left hand as he then hooked onto the wooden cup, slowly sitting up from his upper back on the bed. He slowly raised his head backwards as he moved the cup over towards his mouth; the first, proper collision between the water and his mouth made for a completely ideal refreshment, with the water washing away all of the horrid dryness from the lack of food Morgan's gone through today. After moving the cup away from his mouth to place it back onto the table, he couldn't help but admire the liquid. It was like a nectar from the gods for him.

"ALRIGHT BUD, PULL DOWN HERE!" Hiccup yelled, in the midst of an approaching surface of the island from Toothless slowly descending from the fortress of wind that is the skies.

Toothless listened to Hiccup, but he didn't instantly recognise where they were from this altitude due to the paranoia getting into his head. The intelligent dragon was careful to land, making a slow, calm forwards dash before ultimately slamming his paws back down onto the ground, subsequently shaking his black scaly body and wings. After he did this, Hiccup slowly slid himself off of his best buddy's back, jumping off from it right onto the ground directly next to Toothless's leather-like wing. The vikings in the background of the village briefly looked at the two friends, but then they instantly went back to doing what they were initially doing before looking at Toothless and Hiccup. Toothless saw this place as nothing more than a random part within the village, but Hiccup knew exactly where they were. Toothless whined a little bit as he suddenly started rubbing his paw against his forehead, with the drastic collection of wind from flying rushing into him causing a brief itching sensation.

"Oh uh..." Hiccup had a thought; before he knocks on to check to see if Morgan's inside, perhaps it'd be a smart thing for him to wait for his mother and Eret, because they've made it quite clear that they want to meet him.

"Toothless, why are you hitting yourself, huh?" Hiccup asked, as Toothless stopped what he was doing after Hiccup ignited the interrogation.

Just as Toothless was looking at his viking, about to react, his puppy eyes turned to the hut that's behind him. He then looked all around his surroundings, and the edge of the island was near this hut. These clues meant little to nothing from the perspective of anyone else, but it hit Toothless like pelting bricks; in that hut, from recognising it not only from it's structure, but from where it's built, was none other than Morgan. It suddenly looked like Hiccup wasn't there in Toothless's eyes, because the dragon's eyes kept onto the structure as he started to walk towards the left. He looked incredibly widened in his eyes, but so incredibly focused, with his ears sticking up straight into the air as their blackness was exposed within a full view on his head. Hiccup suddenly got in the way of Toothless, not wanting him to let Morgan know that they're here.

He got in front of Toothless's chest and placed his two palms onto the scaly blackness, patting him briefly in order to stop Toothless from moving forward.

"Woah bud, just wait for my mum first, and uh, Eret and Astrid, and then we'll go in" Hiccup said.

Toothless looked down at Hiccup before backing up, grunting briefly, but upon walking back into the opposite direction that Hiccup was standing, Toothless suddenly masked a provoked expression, growling in a whisper tone, as his teeth became stealthily exposed in his mouth. After doing this, he instantly got rid of the provoked mask, bringing his teeth back in and his puppy eyes no longer in a shrunk, angry-emitting state. His ears had slowly decreased in terms of how high they were up, signalling that he feels let down slightly.

"Sorry bud, but uh, I just want my mum to meet him when he doesn't expect it, you know?"

Toothless turned back around to Hiccup before sitting back down, nodding slightly at what he had said. He simply rolled his eyes before turning his entire face into a half-arsed one. He genuinely doesn't want to wait any longer to go inside, but it seems like he'll have to. He started opening his mouth and closing it at a repeating basis, with his eyes looking over to the side, given the impression that he's mimicking Hiccup for speaking so many times, but Hiccup took it with a pinch of salt. Toothless always does it, so it was nothing new.

"Hmmm..." Morgan emitted, after going over the entire book, wondering if he's missed anything out.

Quickly, he flipped the pages over back to where he started his writing, and did one final check over. As he was still resting on the bed backfirst, he no longer had the pencil in his other hand, meaning that he's no longer shaking as much as he just did whilst holding the book high into the air with one hand. Holding it with two hands was much easier. Conclusively, Morgan gently closed the book, feeling happy with the state that it's in, and he proceeded to rest it on his chest. Slowly, he placed his palms over the entirety of his face, sending them moving slowly across his face all the way to his chin and back down to his chest as he puffed subsequently. He was exhausted, and rightfully so. As he was looking up at the roof in this relaxed stance, he was wondering what would of happened if that big dragon back at the cove had actually gone ahead and killed him, which was Cloudjumper. It's silent moments like these where the deep thoughts come, and in this case, Morgan was thinking about just that. He was also thinking about Toothless's peculiar behaviour before his near-death experience had occurred; Morgan was sat on the ground after falling, but then Toothless was just blatantly walking right up to his face, to the point that Morgan had to lay down because of the fact that he was eventually standing directly above his body, to the point that Toothless's face was directly above Morgan's. At the time, he didn't have the guts to try and move, because Toothless had at one point growled at him for trying to stand up, and if a NIGHT FURY, the most dangerous and powerful dragon going, growls, you'd be making a death wish if you were to continue doing what you were doing that caused the growl in the first place. They get whatever they want without any questions asked, if they truly wanted something. On that thought, Morgan laughed to himself. It wasn't as peculiar as it was when he was actually in the moment of it, but now, in hindsight, it was rather comical. As he chuckled, he reached over towards the little table to grab the wooden cup, and as he once again allowed the water to flow into his mouth, there was a large thunder-like noise from the outside, which caused Morgan to briefly choke on the water and, in a rushy manner, place the wooden cup back down.

There was no worry, nor was there any concern; this loud banging he had just heard was probably one of the dragons, who constantly fly over Berk and interact with it's vikings anyways. It's the norm on this island. Morgan kept going on as if the bang didn't even happen. He rubbed his top of the minimal water that had splashed onto it from choking briefly.

The source of the bang came from a landing Cloudjumper with Valka, in which she instantly jumped off of the Stormcutter's head. Toothless was just stepping backwards from Cloudjumper, looking as if he's defending his territory. Upon his viking getting off of him, Cloudjumper crouched with his wings, and started walking ever so slowly, with his smile-expression over towards Toothless's direction. His second set of wings were hooking across the ground to move like a slug. Instead of growling, Toothless simply emitted his teeth towards him, but this didn't phase Cloudjumper at all.

Valka rubbed the back of her fluffy insides of her jacket before looking at Hiccup.

"Right son, where abouts is he?" she asked, interested in actually getting to know this 'Morgan' person after their initial meeting.

"He's uh, he's just in here, but we just have to wait for uh, Ere-" Hiccup didn't notice the flying, thundering body of wind from Stormfly's descending body above.

The cutting to his response to his mother was in the form of a landing Stormfly, in which Astrid and Eret quickly slid off of her light blue body. Before leaving to attend to Cloudjumper and Toothless, Stormfly nuzzled Astrid, before hopping over to Eret with a purr and again, a nuzzle. Upon doing this, Stormfly started walking over towards Cloudjumper and Toothless, as Astrid and Eret had finally caught up to Hiccup and Valka. Eret felt extremely flattered from the amount of compassion that Stormfly always gives, and considering that she was the one that caused him to switch sides from Drago to Hiccup, it only felt more special.

"Perfectly timed, if I do say so myself" Hiccup said, sounding quite proud of himself.

"I really hope this is worth it all, Hiccup, and not some little game that you're gonna throw down onto me" Eret stated, unsure about what to expect from Morgan. He was rubbing his face from the coldness that the gigantic combination of wind from the journey with Stormfly and Astrid had provided.

"Look, let's go then, if you think it's all a game, let's go and get him out right now?" Hiccup said, directing his mother and Eret over towards the door of the hut, as Astrid was simply keeping within the background.

Hiccup's worked for unity all his viking life. He tried it with the dragons and it worked. He tried doing it with Drago and it didn't work, so naturally, not everything can work out, but he saw no reason why this attempt at getting Morgan and his mother, and Eret together would fail tremendously.

"Wait wait, uh, I guess I'll uh, I'll...I'll tell him what I have to tell him after you and my mum meet him, I suppose" Hiccup added, stopping right besides the door of the hut whilst he had made this declaration.

Eret and Valka both nodded, with Eret shrugging along with nodding. Hiccup was the one who was going to do the knocking, and just before he did, he turned back around to the two.

"You're gonna love this.."

He finally laid his knuckle back and fourth against the wooden door, officially starting the meet up. As soon as he had finished knocking, he swiftly took a step backwards, slowly switching his head to his mother's and Eret's direction, before looking back at the door.

As the sound of a knuckle colliding against the door from the outside had reached through the wood into his ears, Morgan instantly sat up from his laid down position on the bed, which caused the book to fall in between his legs. He was wanting to go for a quick nap to calm his body from his close-call at the cove, but unfortunately, there's been an interruption by whoever just knocked. One by one, he slid his legs over to the side of the bed, holding onto the book and pencil, before placing them both onto the small table besides the bed. He sighed quite extensively as he simply couldn't be arsed for any visitors, and his eyes had felt like how they usually feel before he drifted off; aching, and ultimately, sleep-ready. His body thought he was going to sleep, which is why his eyes had felt like that currently. Morgan pushed his body off of the bed to finally stand up, with his bootless feet, eyeing up the wooden cup on the small table. He reached over to hold onto it, and as he started walking over to the door to open it to whoever's in front of it, he took another sip of the water, completely freshening up his mouth for the talking he'll have to do.

He finally situated himself in front of the door, and upon pulling it from the handle to unveil the figures, Hiccup was stood in front of it, but Morgan had yet to actually see Valka and Eret.

"Oh uh, what's up Hiccup?" he asked, drinking the final contents of the wooden cup.

"Listen, uh, there's something I have to get off my chest, but uh, most importantly, I want you to meet two people who you uh..got off on the wrong foot with at the start, so uh, Mum? Eret?" Hiccup called, as a large, 6'3 viking woman had emerged in front of the doorway.

Morgan was took aback by her height, but her charming smile made up for it; the minute her face had appeared through into his eyes, he could see a resemblance of Hiccup.

"Howdy there, you remember me, don't you?" Valka said, smiling once again with her shiny white teeth.

Morgan's brain was blank of any sort of memory of her, and he simply nodded a no.

"Right uh," Hiccup emitted, stepping in, as Eret was suddenly emerging behind Valka, "Morgan, this is my mum, uh, mum, Morgan.."

"Oh, weren't you the one that I like...stormed away from at the hall or something? I swear there was another guy there?" Morgan said, as Valka had offered a handshake out to him, in which he had accepted it.

"That would be me, over here?" Eret said, as Morgan had suddenly recalled that voice from anywhere, and this only toned down his enthusiasm.

"But yeah uh..." Morgan blanked Eret out, looking back at Valka, "I'm sorry about that, I uh, haha, you've gotta understand, it was quite a lot for me to take in, but uh, we're here now and uh..hey, let's get one thing clear, I don't like being condescended or whatever, haha"

"I was only tryna show you a bit of respect, but Hiccup here had been giving you praises all the way, didn't ya?"

"I was only trying to explain to you what had happened with him in the past during your get-away, mum"

"Hey, you can come in if you want, I genuinely wanna make it up, haha, what's your name?" Morgan said, stepping aside further into his hut for Valka, Hiccup and Eret supposedly, to come inside his hut.

"Valka, Valka Haddock" she chuckled, once again exposing her shiny smile.

Morgan was fascinated by the fact that this was Hiccup's mum; he had never heard of her before, but for some reason, she not only looked familiar, but her name had also sounded familiar. Then, as Eret had walked inside, Morgan tried to maintain the energy he's put into himself.

Eret's face scrambled all over the hut before firmly placing his eyes onto Morgan, walking up to him with his height.

"You uh...you gonna accuse me again? it ain't a good thing to judge people before you meet em, that's a bad trait to have" Morgan said, keeping it cool with the guy who had yelled out in front of everyone the accusation of Morgan being a Drago supporter.

"Right right okay, a wrong doesn't make a right, let's just start over, blah blah, I'm Eret.." he rapidly sent his arm out, with Morgan shaking it at a slower pace than he did with Valka's. It was pretty obvious as to which one he preferred more. The coldness of Eret's palm made the handshake a short one.

"I tell you what...is that your helmet?" Valka interrogated, walking over towards where Morgan had placed his helmet.

"Yep, I uh, I made it for him, mum, he became a viking during the shennanigins with Tuffnut.."

"Listen, when I first saw you, I thought you were just a precious little being, but you're actually much more...wiser than I thought, I like it" Valka nodded, with Morgan smiling.

At this point, Morgan was starting to wonder to himself, why did he even run away from the hall when these two initially came along? because now, after finally meeting them for real, they weren't the patronising, condescending pair that he had initially thought of them.

"So uh, what actually happened between you and Tuff? it's not like him to just suddenly...send himself out like that, son?"

Valka had turned to Hiccup with genuine curiosity, looking puzzled, but Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

"I uh, I know at least half of it, but old Morgan here was the one who had experienced him first hand.."

"Yeah...what did happen?" Eret asked, in an extremely posh, question-mark-covered tone.

Morgan sat down on his bed, as Valka had leaned against the wall, and Eret had simply stood up straight in the centre of the wooden hut. Hiccup started walking, pelting a metal tap across the hut's floor as he got closer towards his mum.

During this time, Astrid had stood outside the door, keeping an eye on the three dragons, as Toothless was suddenly backing up slowly again with his black scaly body as Cloudjumper was once again, with his massively-heighted body, trying to close the gap between himself and the Night Fury. As Toothless had suddenly placed his puppy eyes onto the structure behind Cloudjumper, specifically where Astrid was standing, the Night Fury realised something; they were all inside at this moment in time with Morgan, and there was absolutely no way he was going to miss this opportunity in seeing Morgan. Cloudjumper continued to let off whines as he had occasionally looked back at the hut with his viking inside, before turning his spine-curved, red and grey shaded forehead back over towards Toothless. Toothless was the one who always had an obsession with Cloudjumper when they had initially met after Hiccup had discovered Valka after twenty years; getting under his two gigantic wings, and trying to pelt snow, but this time, Toothless was contrasting this; he didn't want Cloudjumper near him in the risk that he'll somehow hint to the vikings that he had seen something odd with Toothless's behaviour at the cove. Toothless suddenly shook his entire body, causing the saddle pack to emit an extensive flow of metal colliding, and then ultimately, another whine in the process. He was getting desperate to get inside, but Cloudjumper was stopping him with his gigantic body. There was a sharp contrast to what usually happens here; Cloudjumper is usually the serious one, and Toothless is the playful one, but in this current situation, it's the other way around.

"And uh, pretty much, and this is something I never really told Hiccup, after Gustav came back, I literally couldn't convince Tuff to stop, I uh, I slammed myself into his ribs and then ultimately, he gave the ground of the cove a good kiss with his body, haha"

"I'm sure we coulda worked something out with Tuffnut, because to me, that sounded extremely over the top what he had did...you basically described him as a uh...a minimal version of Drago..sorry about that, if I woulda been here, perhaps we could of done something about it, but let me tell you, Morgan, me and Eret here were busting ourselves out day in and day out in the hopes of finding a NEW NIGHT FURY..." she passionately emitted, with Eret rolling his eyes.

"Oddly enough, Hiccup, Morgan here sounds pretty different to what I had grown accustomed to. I just can't put my finger on it, son. Where do you come from? are you from anywhere near here?"

"Well I mean, if you look over there..." Morgan pointed off to the corner with his red top and his jeans, from when he had initially came to Berk, "that was the type of clothing I had worn. I come from a place called Great Britain, and I am, as a matter of fact, British"

Valka and Eret became flabbergasted at the sudden emergence of two words that they never knew of; British and Great Britain. Valka briefly looked at Hiccup, who shrugged his shoulders at her and slowly raised his palms up into the air, unable to give an explanation on the names of Morgan's type.

"B-British? you really aren't from around here, are you?" Valka added, leaning off of the wall, adjusting her thick jacket with the fluffy surface on the inside of it.

"I know it's quite odd to you guys, I mean, you're all vikings, you've never heard of the world that I came from...I don't even think Berk exists in my world, but hey, I'm somehow here, and so far, it's uh..it's been quite interesting to say the least, haha. But on the topic of not being around from any parts of Berk, not only does my world have British, we also have Australians...uh...Americans...uh...Russians, so on.."

The fact that he's trying to explain the countries from his real-world to a bunch of vikings who were thought to just be animated fictional characters, was extremely peculiar.

"Okay okay, can you not make up anymore words? you've said quite a lot already, and I shouldn't have to take in some sort of made up falseness.." Eret said, referring to the fact that he's never ever heard of an 'Australian' or an 'American' or any nationality or country from where Morgan comes from, and to be honest, Valka and Hiccup were the same, but they weren't blatant about it as Eret was being.

Valka wanted to talk to Morgan about the election, because his name is apart of the current five vikings set to take part in the debate in six days, and she instantly recognised it within that list. But she had acknowledged that Eret was also in the same room, and, recalling what Hiccup had specifically requested, he didn't want any of the vikings taking part in the debate to know who's in it beforehand, so she refrained from doing so.

As Hiccup adjusted his viking clothing, in which his belt was included in that, he had suddenly realised that perhaps now, with his mum, Morgan will finally be able to get his own dragon. He suddenly turned his head over to Valka with an energised expression, in which his eyes were slightly widened.

"Oh mum, did I forget to tell you that uh, that Morgan here's been wanting his own dragon for a while now? perhaps you can train him with one?"

Morgan could feel one beat within his heart emit a thump, from the second that Hiccup had talked about the prospect of him training for his own dragon. He was switching his eyes from Hiccup to Valka in a back-and-fourth fashion.

"I mean, not that I'm desperate desperate, but I think it'd uh..it'd be pretty cool to experience what you've all experienced I suppose?" Upon struggling to try and explain his mindset, Morgan chuckled straight after his sentence.

"You want your own dragon? Trust me little guy, there's a ton that you can pick, but I just need to remind you of something I learnt a very very long time ago; appearance isn't personality, once you fully get to know a dragon, you'll find out that after all, they reflect us in every single way"

"It's just a lot for me to learn, you know?"

"Far from it. Listen, if you want me to help you in picking a dragon, I'd be more than willing to do that, because, well, haha, to the contrary of what I thought of you initially, you feel like the type of viking who'd deceive anyone with your size and height. Sorry if that's personal in any way"

"Valka, I'm fine, honestly, no need to apologise, haha. If I'm being totally honest, I'd be down to do that, as long as you'd help me out, that is? How many species of dragons have I got to choose from if I were to do it?" Morgan asked, resting one hand onto his chin.

Valka was looking up onto the roof of the hut, slowly scouting her eyes across the room as she started to slowly tap her giant boots against the floor, searching through her brain as to the names of the various species of dragons on Berk. She knew far too many, so she'd only reduce it to a couple.

"Plenty, absolutely plenty," she used her palms as an expression to just give Morgan a vague idea on the amount of dragons there were, "Stormcutter, Rumblehorn, Night Fury, you know about the Night Fury, right?"

"Pfft, who doesn't?" Morgan said, slapping his hand back down onto his knee.

"Perhaps one day I'll take you along into the little hanger where all the other dragons are, we keep a good amount not only there, but there in the form of a protection from any threat that may come upon em'. You would of hated Drago, let me tell you. He wanted to trap em all"

"Trust me, Valka, I'd hate him with all my guts, and uh, wait a minute, what do you mean a hanger?"

"Well uh, I'm surprised that you haven't seen it yet, Morgan, you can't really miss it," Hiccup interrupted, once again walking across the hut, causing his metal leg to make a metal-stepping noise. "We keep all the dragons without riders in there, and boy, is it useful. Funny, isn't it? us running out of space for dragons? you wouldn't have imagined it"

"You know what, yes, yes, I'll come with you one day, Valka, but uh, I'm just currently focusing on what's happening in two-"

"Ahhhh, we've got a ton more to focus on, haven't weee?" Hiccup yelled, stretching his voice out, followed by a wink towards Morgan, as a way to tell him to not talk about the fact that he's a candidate for the debate.

Morgan confusingly shrugged his shoulders, but clearly, Hiccup didn't want him to say what he was about to say, so he simply didn't bother. Hiccup quickly looked at Eret, nodding towards him in a rushing fashion, before turning back to Morgan. Eret was caught up with curiosity, curiosity in which he has yet to unleash upon Morgan, from everything that he's said so far.

"Well uh, this was totally unexpected, haha, in comparison to when I had seen you back at the hall-"

"Totally unexpected, sure, but I just wanna get a piece of this myself" Eret said, stepping right to the side of Hiccup and Valka.

"You seem alright, I'll admit that straight up-"

"You aren't gonna make false accusations of me again, are you, like you did at the hall, haha?" Morgan interrupted, which caught Eret off guard.

"No, and I'll apologise for that, but...the fact that earlier on, you casually spoke about how you had to push Tuff off into some cliff or whatever, I was just a bit on the edge. But hey, I'm willing to own up to my mistakes and misinterpretations. I'm a compassionate viking, right? you know, I worked for Drago, I did bad things, and I'm giving myself-"

"Woah, hold on a second, hold the hell on a second..." Morgan yelled, slowly emerging from sitting on his bed onto a firm, straight up standing stance. "So let me get this perfectly clear...you worked for Drago in the past, you've done bad things, yet you willingly and blatantly, that night, stood up in front of the table, and yelled across to everyone that I...somebody who hasn't even been here for a month, support Drago? you uh, you might wanna work on your hypocrisy right there, haha"

"It was a fatal error on my part, 'Morgan', but listen, if everyone across Berk actually believed what I said, I'll happily tell them otherwise, and I'll let them in on my side of the story, alright?"

"I don't know man, uh..."

Eret stood at a whopping 6'4 in comparison to Morgan's 5'9, but with Eret now showing that he's not the maniac that he made himself out to be at the hall that night, Morgan had all the confidence in the world to put him right in his place. He hated hypocrites with a passion.

As it suddenly turned from social to awkward extremely quickly, with Eret feeling somewhat annoyed by the hostility that's supposedly being shown from Morgan, Astrid suddenly yelled out loud as she rushed from the doorway to the far end of the hut.

"STORMFLY, QUICKLY, COME HERE GIRL!" Astrid yelled, sounding as if Stormfly is caught in the middle of one big obstacle.

The brief sound of hissing and growling, as well as two bangs, had caused an alarm in the minds of the vikings nearby in the village.

Valka and Hiccup rushed out as fast as they could as the sound of colliding cars had emerged, and this sound had came in the form of Toothless and Cloudjumper suddenly getting into a brief, aggressive struggle with each other. Toothless has had enough of Cloudjumper deliberately getting in his way, and signalling that he's going to hint to the vikings what he had seen. Toothless had pelted his black scaly body onto Cloudjumper's huge gigantic grey neck in not a playful style, but a genuine, provocation style. Once he did, the two dragons had backed up; both stretching out growls to each other, with Toothless's teeth once again showing. Cloudjumper's red spikes behind his 'eyebrows' had dropped down, signalling that he feels threatened, and, with his growling, this was only more and more obvious. There wasn't anything serious that had occurred, but it was simply Toothless utilising his Alpha status to tell Cloudjumper to basically fuck off. He's usually playful, but his entire reputation is at stake, if Cloudjumper can somehow hint to the vikings what the Night Fury did at the cove

"BUD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hiccup said, rushing over to Toothless as his ears were as low as ever, and his shiny black forehead was pointing more towards Cloudjumper.

"CLOUDJUMPER?!" Valka yelled, holding onto one of his set of wings.

"Right son, I uh, I don't think they're getting on at all today, I guess I'll uh, I'll head off?" Valka declared, feeling that because Cloudjumper was bigger than Toothless, she should try and get him away as quickly as possible in case he does something serious.

"I think so, mum. I...I don't understand why they're suddenly so hostile towards one another..."

Hiccup held onto Toothless's head with both his palms, calming the dragon down, as Valka looked up to Cloudjumper, trying to get him to fly her elsewhere.

Stormfly was stood right next to Astrid after rapidly moving away from the tiny provocation struggle between Cloudjumper and Toothless, in which Astrid was stomping her big fluffy boots down to the ground to get rid of the cramp that had emerged in her feet from standing in the same spot for ages.

"Hiccup, they...they didn't do anything, it was only a growl and a hiss and a small jump into each other?" Astrid said, after witnessing what the two dragons had did.

"I just think that uh...they need to be kept apart for quite a while, Astrid. We can't have conflicting dragons, that'll be bad not only for them, but potentially, all of Berk as well. I'll talk to Toothless about it later on"

As Hiccup released his palms from the soft scales of Toothless's head, the Night Fury's eyes were still focused angrily on the red-shaded curve-covered forehead of Cloudjumper, as the Stormcutter was tilting his head towards the dragon's actions. Toothless suddenly revealed his teeth again, this time, emitting a loud hiss with half of his mouth open, and the other one shut.

"OKAY BUD, OKAY OKAY, Calm down bud, just calm down..." Hiccup gestured with his palms.

Cloudjumper genuinely didn't expect Toothless to react in the way he just did now, and it's became even more intriguing for him at this point; the fact that Toothless want's Cloudjumper to leave him alone when he's near a bunch of vikings sparked a flame of curiosity in the Stormcutter. He raised his four wings up onto his back, as he was slowly ducking down to Valka at long last.

"Come on, calm down Cloudjumper, we'll come back another time..." she said, stroking his big curves on his forehead to ease off his tension with Toothless.

Eret and Morgan had briefly spoken with each other in the hut whilst Hiccup and Valka and Astrid had tried to settle the tensions between the Stormcutter and the Night Fury.

"Listen, I don't have a problem with you, uh, Eret? but how can you even call me what you called me when you have, and this is a fact, in the past, met with and associated yourself with Drago?"

"So what? look, Hiccup gave me Skullcrusher, you've got dragons like Stormfly out there, I've completely changed my view on them since. Again, I'll apologise for what I said, but you've gotta understand, I'm not one to just back down from what I believe, I say everything as it is, and when I first seen you, you looked incredibly suspicious"

The towering viking was trying to make it clear to Morgan that what he did in the past is erased from his personality today, but Morgan felt somewhat annoyed towards Eret for even doing what he did with Drago initially. As he rubbed his black, silky-looking hair, he was clearly getting frustrated. He was always an honest viking, but after initially accusing Morgan of something that in fact, Eret himself did, his honesty wasn't getting into him at all.

"Alright, just head on out, I think Valka's waiting for you" Morgan said, gesturing for Eret to leave, flinging his fingers straight into the direction of the door by moving them up and down.

Morgan couldn't trust Eret at all, not only for what he did at the hall, but after admitting that he was once an associate for Drago.

"I'll play your game in the future, when it really counts, young lad, don't forget me" Eret pointed with a sharp finger, before finally walking off and out of the hut, enraged by Morgan's stubbornness.

"Why would it bother you if I trusted you or not anyways?" Morgan yelled, curious at why Eret was taking it personally. He simply shrugged him off when his 6'3 head had finally walked out of the hut.

The yelling from Morgan had hooked Toothless's ears. He was clearly inside the hut closest to his black scaly body, and as Eret had finally emerged out into the open from the hut, he looked a bit provoked. He was huffing and puffing, as if the air being sucked in and out of his nostrils was visible. His chest was moving inwards and outwards, with his two hands clutched with his fingers. He suddenly took ahold of his entire face and swiped his hands over it, including his black hair, calming himself down. Astrid was standing nearer to him as she clearly noticed that he wasn't in any mood that would include happiness.

Upon stepping outside, Eret instantly walked over to Valka, swiping his black hair as a way to not catch too much of the attention onto himself. He wasn't annoyed, but more so, disappointed at what he had got from meeting Morgan; a stubborn young guy.

"Right mum, I'll uh, I'll keep Toothless here whilst you and Eret-"

"Oh nono, Hiccup, I'll just walk. Could do with a bit of a peaceful flow of wind for once, haha"

"Hang on, Eret?-"

He was already starting his path, not willing to provide an answer towards whatever sentence was thrown at his back. Valka simply looked back at Hiccup with a shrug, before once again stroking the gigantic body of Cloudjumper, who kept his yellow eyes focused on Toothless. Cloudjumper boosted her jump with holding onto Cloudjumper's curve from his forehead, which helped to elevate her strong body up and onto the Stormcutter. She was stood right on his back, as his four wings were suddenly pelted upwards into the air. The red spikes on Cloudjumper's head had emerged, after initially signalling threat; he was now no longer feeling that, since he's doing something now that doesn't involve Toothless. He briefly grunted at Toothless, but before he actually ascended, Valka had something to say.

"HOLD ON A MOMENT, CLOUDJUMPER.."

With that, the Stormcutter nodded, and tilted his head up into the sky as a way to look at her.

"Hiccup, make sure that that Morgan kid comes to me at any point, he's a lot more mature than I had initially thought, quite a potential you've got on your hands there, son"

"I uh, I'll make a note of that, mum"

She nodded at Hiccup with her shiny smile, before finally, she pointed upwards for Cloudjumper to take her up into the sky. The sudden emergence of four, gigantic, and menacing wings had popped out from his red-and-grey body; he ascended off his two feet, but as he flew upwards, he flew directly above Toothless with gritted teeth, as a way to get back at the Night Fury for what he had just did. Hiccup could feel his body vibrate briefly from the passing of Cloudjumper's heavy and giant body in comparison to Toothless's, and Toothless himself didn't seem too phased by the pass-by. Instead, all Toothless did was emit a chuckling noise, with a clear smile, with his exposed teeth.

Morgan had felt the giant vibrations just now, and because of the fact that he's just been bombarded left right and centre, he wanted to check out what the source of that vibration was just now. He still left his boots off, because he wasn't going anywhere for the rest of the day. Having the day he's had, his body deserved a rest. He walked away from his bed all the way over to his door, and upon stepping outside the doorway, Astrid, along with Stormfly, had surprised him; Astrid was baffled at Eret's sudden exit, as was Stormfly, but upon the Deadly Nadder noticing another figure from the corner of her eye, she swiftly turned her light blue forehead, spiked extravaganza and lightly-shaded chin head over to Morgan.

"Astrid...Stormfly.." Morgan said, nodding with a greet via his body language.

Astrid turned to face Morgan, and she nodded back at him, as Stormfly let off a brief purr. Morgan waved at the dragon, before placing his focus back onto Astrid.

"Hold on, I'll go and check over here"

Morgan, instead of actually talking Astrid, recalled that the loud, banging vibration noise he had just heard was from the opposite position of Astrid, and so, he walked over towards the other side of his hut, where, upon his figure finally unveiling itself from the wooden hut, he was well into the eyes of both Toothless and Hiccup, bootless and all.

"Why haven't you got your boots on, Morgan?" Astrid laughed from behind, as she was leaning against the wooden foundation of his hut.

Stormfly looked down at Morgan's feet, and what emerged from the dragon was a clear smile, sharing the same reaction as Astrid basically.

Morgan, turning back around to Astrid, was going to explain himself, but he literally couldn't even do that without another interruption.

"I-"

Toothless had landed directly behind him, and once the brief thud was felt from Morgan, he turned back around to a shiny-headed, black scaly dragon who's puppy eyes looked more affectionate than ever. The Night Fury was once again purring, wanting his face to be right within Morgan's field of vision.

"Oh, hey there Toothless, can I uh, just see Hiccup?" he said to Toothless, struggling to see Hiccup's figure due to how close Toothless was.

"OH YEAH, Morgan, I needed to tell you something quickly" Hiccup yelled, looking back towards where Toothless was sitting, before pelting his metal leg across the ground to get back towards his hut.

"Come on in you guys, my entire body feels stiff from everything that's happened, haha"

Toothless watched Morgan as he slowly moved back into the hut, happily willing to enter it with him. As the dragon folded his wings back onto his saddle pack in order to enter through the doorway, Astrid herself had decided to join Hiccup and Toothless. Right after Toothless had entered, she walked through the doorway, briefly walking onto Toothless's long tail by accident, but this didn't phase him at all. Eventually, Hiccup had caught up with the two of them, with his metal leg leaving a trail of a sound of collision between wood and, obviously, metal.

Morgan jumped up and onto his bed, before turning his back onto the mattress. He crossed his legs together so he'd get the most comfortable spot out of lying down as he was being spoken to.

"Hey..."

"Hey..." Morgan subsequently said.

"What did you think about my mum?"

"Tell you what, Hiccup, they honestly aren't what I initially thought. Valka, as she's called, is a pretty cool lady, but man, that other guy with her, I just...did you hear about what he's don-"

"I know about it, but hey, he completely changed his view on dragons that day, so nowadays he's more or less one of us"

"I don't know, Hiccup...but oh well" Morgan said, using his palm to express his feelings.

Toothless suddenly scrambled right over next to the small table, as he was staring directly at Morgan's face with his green puppy eyes. His ears were up, as straight as they ever were, in which he was purring as if he was a growling lion. The purrs seemed to have gotten louder and louder by every time the dragon had seen him.

Hiccup, ignoring Toothless's purring towards Morgan, as well as Morgan feeling happy of the fact that he's in the centre of Toothless's mind, based on this moment, finally began the process of letting him know that he's getting removed from the debate. It was at this point though, that Toothless had noticed that Morgan had no boots on, and, oddly enough, this only seemed to have increased his focus on Morgan's lying down body. His wings were once again, gradually sliding off of his back right onto his sides, as he was noticeably descending further and further downwards onto the floor of the hut. Morgan, recognising that stance from the night where Toothless was in the hall with him, and from the cove earlier today, briefly sat up to look at once again a reminiscent look of Toothless of the time where he was hinting to Hiccup that he wanted him to ride him, rather than using a tail fin (towards the end of the Gift of the Night Fury, where Toothless looked shy and embarrassed, as he does now)

"What's up with him, Hiccup?" Astrid said, pointing over to Toothless's descended body onto the floor, trying to hide something. Toothless's puppy eyes just couldn't help but occasionally look at Morgan's feet.

"He's odd, haha. But anyway, uh, Morgan, so obviously, as you know from last night, I uh, I did let you grab a spot in the candidate competition to potentially become my opponent for the upcoming vote, right? well uh, to be completely honest with you, I've had a think over. Everything you've been through, the fact you were nearly killed by Tuffnut, and just...the fact you've been here for such a short time, it's completely unrealistic for you to be given that opportunity, so uh, I'm not gonna beat around the bush here, I'm taking you out of the voting candidate spot"

Morgan sat up into a seated stance on his bed, shocked and dismayed at what Hiccup had just proposed. He's written a book, dedicated to his leadership. Before he was about to make a response to Hiccup, Toothless simply couldn't not be a distraction to him, as his eyes were looking straight up towards his face as his forehead was pointed directly down to the floor, as his two wings had covered his entire four paws in a descended position. He was briefly purring, but it seemed like whatever he was hiding, it was still there.

"First of all Hiccup, that's completely stupid. Secondly, why does he always do that?" Morgan asked, pointing over to a shy-looking Toothless, as his ears were gradually lowering in the position he's at.

"As far as I'm aware, Morgan, he's never ever done that to me before, bud, what're you hiding?" Hiccup asked, walking over towards Toothless, who looked at his viking with his shy mask, and now, more than ever, a worried combination, with his green eyes switching back into various directions.

"Bud, stand up, why're you doing that?"

Suddenly, Toothless, rapidly turning his head over towards the doorway, was quick to slip his way across the floor over to the doorway of the hut, with his folded-down wings still remaining onto his feet so they wouldn't see whatever it was the Night Fury was hiding.

"T-Toothless?!" Hiccup said, confusingly and without a single trace of a clue.

Morgan was sat up during all of this, watching Toothless's big scaly body move through the doorway, and once the dragon's body was nowhere to be seen inside the hut, Morgan and Hiccup and Astrid took it in turns to shrug their shoulders at each other.

"That was...not new, Hiccup, not new.." Morgan said, referring to the fact that this isn't the first time Toothless had done the strange ducking and covering with his wings, before returning to Hiccup's declaration just now "..but hang on a minute, why're you kicking me out?"

As Toothless had slipped right to the outside of the hut to Stormfly, who was stood outside, observing the working vikings in the village nearby whilst waiting for Astrid, she became another concern for Toothless to hide his object or whatever it is from her. He let off a small whine before backing up from Stormfly, to the side of the hut that had completely covered his black, scaly body from her vision. He was switching his head to the left and right, looking for any other vikings in case they'd see what he was about to check. Slowly, he unfolded one of his wings from his paws with his head looking directly underneath the position below his neck (seemingly) as he was once again ducked down against the grass on the outside, and what he was hiding was out, big and clear within his vision, to the point that, as soon as he had seen it, he instantly placed his wing back to where it was prior to the dragon checking it.

 **Valka and Eret are not what Morgan had initially thought of them. He's clearly not rating Eret at all, but Valka was rather charming in her looks and her smile, and, contrary to what he initially thought of her, she was kind and sweet, and it's obvious to him that she's one of the top dragon trainers in the history of Berk and the Hairy Hooligans. But after that, it was time for Hiccup to finally tell Morgan about his 'kicking out' from the debate candidate spot he had specifically asked for. Something odd had happened, though; Toothless was once again in that all too familiar ducking position he was in the last two times when he was with Morgan; that night at the hall, and at the cove earlier today. How will Morgan respond to Hiccup's declaration, now that he's finally been informed of it? What is with the small tension between himself and Eret? Valka had spoken about a dragon hanger that she could take Morgan to, should he finally want to train his own dragon, and this would ideally be what Morgan strives for next; he's in an election, unless Hiccup kicks him out obviously, so to be credible, he HAS to have a dragon, but there's an obstacle; Toothless.**


	24. Toothless's potential 'reward'

**Morgan had finally met Valka and Eret, and, despite a heated meet up with Eret, Valka turned out to be a charming viking who just so happens to be a top expert at dragon knowledge; the perfect solution to Morgan's craving to getting his own dragon. Meanwhile, Cloudjumper and Toothless had got into a brief struggle, as Toothless had found Cloudjumper's obsession with him provoking and annoying. His obsession motive? what he had seen Toothless do at the cove to that young lad; Morgan.**

"Come on Morgan, between now and just two weeks ago, you know why. I just don't want you to try and fill in shoes you...uh...you're not capable of filling. The point is, I was too tired when you asked me to be apart, and I'll admit, it was a completely bad mistake for me to let you" Hiccup said, gulping at the prospect of potentially coming across as rude, even though he wasn't intending on doing so.

"It's all stopped, Hiccup. Do you not realise how hard I've been working not only last night, but this morning? Granted, I probably ran into a uh..a bit of a big obstacle during the morning with uh...but that's beside the point...hang on..." Morgan shrugged, as he nearly mentioned his close-call with Cloudjumper, quickly jumping off of his viking bed to stand right besides the little table with the book.

Morgan was quick to flick the book open in an attempt to show Hiccup what he's been working on; a manifesto-like structure of all of his leadership intentions on Berk.

"Right.." Morgan said, walking closer to Hiccup with the opened leather book, "take this and have a good read of all of those paragraphs I've done...that's how much effort I've put into starting my entire attempt off.." he added, stepping back with crossed arms.

Hiccup reluctantly took the book as he adjusted his position on his metal leg. He turned the opened book right into the direction of his face, but upon looking at the writing, he simply couldn't understand what it said; the vikings on Berk held a different language to Morgan's one, so it meant that Hiccup couldn't read it.

"What, this is just a load of scribblings, Morgan, I can't understand a single bit of this?" he said, turning the open pages of the book back over towards Morgan.

"Uh, what? it's English, Hiccup, full on English, you can read, can't you?"

Astrid walked on over towards Hiccup as he was confusingly scanning his eyes over the book. As she stood by his side, with Morgan watching on at her acknowledgement of the details in it, she too looked puzzled at what was on the pages.

"Yeah uh, whatever you've written, I can't say that I can read it, haha.."

Morgan, out of not only the frustration of the fact that neither of them can read it, but also because Hiccup is genuinely serious about getting rid of his place in the debate, ascended his one arm up and under the leather book as it was within Hiccup's grasp, before it underwent a snatching back into Morgan's palm. As soon as he snatched it back, Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other, worryingly, before Morgan had realised something. One minor detail that he had completely missed when he had watched the first How To Train Your Dragon film back on Britain was that the vikings of Berk had always written in symbols and a few of the letters from the English language itself; it was basically a viking language, and because of this, they couldn't understand Morgan's language on bits of paper. This made sense, considering that the Dragon Manual was also filled with symbols and small bits of letters when Hiccup was reading it upon discovering Toothless initially. He scratched the back of his head after this, looking down towards Hiccup's metal leg briefly before looking back up to a couple of puzzled faces.

"Right right, forgive me, I probably did just overreact...you guys can't understand my language, that's all..and uh..in turn...I don't know how to write or even translate your viking language that everyone on this island has...completely forgot that Berk had it's own language...huh..I uh, I'll read everything off to you then instead"

As Morgan was looking for a suitable paragraph to read off of, it suddenly dawned upon him that not knowing the language of the Berk vikings could be one major flaw in his entire bid to become Chief of Berk. This was an ongoing feeling in his head, and it wasn't helping his optimism. He decided to read off of his opening paragraph, which, he'll end up using as an introduction when it comes to the debate, if Hiccup decides to let him stay.

"Alright.." Morgan said, looking back up to Astrid and Hiccup, with one hand as he used the other to make a gesture, "just to prove to you both that I'm worthy of staying in this...here's just a BIT of what I've written over the past night and day...and uh, I'd just like to point out that I've called my entire like uh...campaign I guess? to become chief the 'Modernisation Movement'"

Hiccup crossed his arms, as Astrid briefly looked over to the doorway to see if Stormfly was there; she wasn't, so she assumed that she was out and about playing with Toothless. Upon looking back at Morgan, he had cleared his throat before finally reading off his paragraph.

"Modernisation Movement has a key word in it, and it's something that I'll go into depth with. It's Modernisation. Berk has plenty of weaponry, defence , and best of all, resources to keep itself standing whilst in the midst of dragon companions, but you know what? let's expand on that, let's turn Berk into an island where the vikings are more advanced than ever, which involves improving our defence, our weaponry, and of course, resources. Dragons are our companions, and most importantly, basically our family, so we wouldn't change anything regarding them if I was to become Chief. Back where I come from, Britain's defence had what we called guns, where you'd pull a trigger and a deadly object would rapidly charge towards your enemy, essentially injuring them upon impact. If the peace process I'm going to propose doesn't work out, then this type of advancement would already make us a level above the other tribes that may surround our waters, and they'll know not to mess with the Hairy Hooligans and our island. To summarise on my proposed peace process, I will negotiate and use talks, rather than immediate violence, because violence only heightens the flames, and you won't get closer to peace, you'll make the chances of peace slimmer by continuing to harm those you usually don't like"

"Get out of here, there's no way you wrote all that?" Hiccup said, astonished at the level of detail included within the entire paragraph.

"What're you trying to say?"

"Nothing, nothing, but like, I had no idea that this meant so much to you..."

"Hiccup, there's this thing back in Britain called politics...America has it...Australia has it...politics is the discussion of how to ensure that people's lives are governed perfectly, and we-"

"A-Auyoulia? Amica...Britin? Morgan, what even are those? you've said that they're like...your...home or whatever? but to us two...they uh haha..." Astrid chuckled before looking at Hiccup, subsequently sliding her eyes back over to Morgan, "they sound like the type of rubbish Fishlegs or Snotlout would make up"

"Look, the point is, I've taken huge inspiration off of specific guys in my country to draw this plan up, and Hiccup, you still think I should be kicked out, huh? let me ask you, straight up, and out and clear...whoever the other five may be, do they come from somewhere that this island and it's vikings and all the dragons have never heard of before? let me guess, NOPE. Do they come from somewhere where you could watch all of this..." Morgan made a huge line across his hut with his hands, and towards the doorway, meaning that he's including Berk itself in his expression, "on a screen in the form of a film? NOPE. You might think they all sound the same, but in reality, I'm the only one with a lot to prove...you've known the other five vikings for years, since you and Toothless ended the dragon war. Me? I've only been here for four weeks...how can you justify kicking me out when I've not only done this..." he tapped his fingers against the book, "but when I've also got the uniqueness needed?"

Hiccup puffed, looking down at the floor, genuinely unsure about where to go from this point. In his mind, he still wasn't sure about Morgan's participation, considering that he's only 17 years old, and that he's not exactly had the best four weeks on Berk thus far, from Tuffnut to Cloudjumper and that. He was extremely confused at Morgan's statement that he could watch Berk on a 'screen'. He had no idea what Morgan was talking about in that regard.

"Uh...infact, Hiccup, Astrid, come out here for a moment, I wanna do something..." Morgan added, walking over towards the door of his hut, willingly walking through it.

"What do you uh...think Astrid? that sounded like some competition, even for somebody like him..." Hiccup said.

"Let him do what he want's to do first, I wanna see some of this myself, nobody like him get's that detailed in an instant, especially not him.."

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, before eventually leading the way towards the outside of the hut.

"TOOTHLESS?!" Morgan yelled in front of his doorway, looking to the left and right, thinking that Toothless was just here.

Toothless's wings were slowly folded back onto his back from his paws, but he remained cautiously against the wooden surface of the hut, looking like he was still trying to hide whatever was near his lower body. As Morgan's voice was suddenly sent racing into his ears, Toothless's eyes widened as his eyes popped up straight, but he didn't move his stance from against the wall. Stormfly had ended up moving over towards Toothless, so it was no wonder why he was remaining as still as a statue. However, hearing Morgan calling his name made the Night Fury's heart thump an affectionate sensation.

Morgan walked away from the doorway to the side of the hut nearer the edge, and there they were; Toothless and Stormfly; one was looking attached to the wall of the hut, and the other was just playfully hopping around on her vicious paws. Stormfly's purring ended up making her walk over towards Morgan before lowering her head; this allowed Morgan to briefly pat her nostril's, in which the warmth of her breathing could be felt.

"How you doing, Stormfly?" Morgan smiled, as his hands slowly slid off of her head as the Deadly Nadder raised it back up to look at Hiccup and Astrid.

"You wouldn't even think that she had sent me down onto my head, haha" Morgan said, turning around towards Astrid, referring to his very first day on Berk, where he had, overestimating his confidence, climbed onto Stormfly, only for her to send his body into the air, landing crash-hard onto the grass, nearly killing him.

Stormfly looked a bit depressed as soon as Morgan had said that; she felt incredibly guilty about what she did, but it's in the past, and ever since, she's clearly not let it get in the way of her relationship with her viking and all the other dragons.

Toothless looked incredibly thrilled to see Morgan near him, and supposedly, wanting his attention.

"Right, Toothless had seen me write of all of these things...paragraph to paragraph...last night at the uh...the hall...and Hiccup, he did that dropped-down thing where he looked like he was hiding something, but at the same time, he looked incredibly shy..."

Toothless looked even more ashamed towards Hiccup after Morgan had revealed that, with Hiccup suddenly raising an eyebrow, with a spark of curiosity emerging in his mind.

"Why was he with you?" Hiccup asked, looking at a shy Toothless.

"I have no idea, but that's again, besides the point I'm trying to make...look, Hiccup, think about it, if you keep me on, everyone's gonna be more encouraged to vote and they'll be like 'look at this unique guy, he won't get anywhere' it'll be like the old days even, reminiscent of those days, with me being the underdog..Hiccup...like you were an underdog..." Morgan looked back at Toothless as his wings were suddenly, slowly descending back down towards his paws..."when everything...made...sense..."

"Right, you've got a catch here, haven't you?" Hiccup asked, still wanting to know why Toothless was at the hall, and stealthily, too.

Morgan looked back at Hiccup, smiling at his accusation of there being a catch.

"Catch? why would I need a catch?"

Toothless couldn't help himself at this point; his eyes were focused right on Morgan, but his black scaly head would occasionally look back down to what he's covering, and this became noticeable from Hiccup. The dragon felt extremely pleasured that Morgan was this close to him, and as his puppy eyes continued to once again, look down at his bootless feet, he looked incredibly tightened in terms of where he was standing; he was tightened to cover up whatever he's got underneath his wings. He was letting of small whines, but at the same time, there were purrs mixed in with it. Stormfly was catching on with his unusual behaviour and movements.

"The only thing I need to catch here Hiccup, is you allowing me to stay on, rather than just kicking me out...I've loved this type of subject for ages..can you imagine all the dragons? I'm sure your mum...uh...Valka, that's her name, and her dragons would also be engaged with it?"

"Yeah but, uh...I can't just let you stay in it after everything you've gone through with Tuffnut and..-"

"But Hiccup, that's the best part, I've had the experience...I'm stronger, more mature than when I first met you, and trust me, by the time the polling day comes and I win...this doesn't apply to the vikings of Berk, but the dragons as well..and Toothless..." Morgan once again turned himself over to the cute dragon, who was more than happy to glare into his unique-eyes.

"By the time I win, you are gonna feel like a changed dragon..."

Toothless's insides suddenly had grown an anxious shake; what Morgan had just said sounded like he was giving the nod for the dragon to do what he want's to do, even though it's far from what Morgan meant. The Night Fury was shivering anxiously, as he once again hid his scaly wings amongst his paws against Morgan's hut, as the open view of the ocean surrounding Berk was bombarding the direction of Morgan's back.

"Still...I don't know..." Hiccup hesitated, rubbing the side of his neck with his knuckle.

"Right then Hiccup, if you're not gonna have full confidence in me and give me my spot, then I'll simply leave Berk. What's the point in staying if the CHIEF still thinks I'm incapable?"

Toothless suddenly ignited his eyes over towards Morgan; the word 'leave' got into his heart; there was absolutely no way he'd leave Berk, because Toothless acknowledged very well that he can stop Morgan, but if his best pal, Hiccup, allows that to happen, then he won't be happy with him by any means. Morgan himself knew that Toothless would be upset with the choice if it came down to that being a reality.

"Woah..leave Be-"

"Yeah, look at Toothless, he doesn't want me to go, know why? everything I've been through with him has culminated to now...time heals everything, Hiccup, and if you won't let me stay in place for the thing I'm passionate about the most, I'll get all of my old clothes, I'll leave this helmet here, and I'll ask another viking to take me on a boat back to Britain, even if it doesn't take me back there..."

Toothless's eyes slowly looked down at the ground as his black scaly face was emerging with once again, a shy mask. He didn't look sad because of one reason; he can easily stop Morgan from leaving if he ever decides to. Not on the Night Fury's watch, ever.

"OKAY...OKAY...RIGHT...you can stay on...I'll admit, you're pretty impressive with the book that I GAVE you...but this isn't going to be easy for you, Morgan, if you want it, you've got it. I'm simply saying this for your own good, I still think it was a bad mistake for me to say yes to you in the first place...but look around you, Morgan...this is Berk, and do you know what type of Meridian we're based on? the one of Misery, which is what you'll feel when you realise that it's much more harder than you thought, and it'll come in the form a little surprise"

Hiccup had given in to Morgan's request, half because of Morgan's threat that he'll leave Berk, but mostly because he didn't want Toothless to be sad. The last thing he wanted to do was to make his best friend upset, and although he knows that Toothless is obsessed with Morgan, from what he's seen today, there's a bit of suspicion going on amongst his head, but he didn't want to go any further with it; he's probably overthinking it.

"Okay, fair enough, thank you, Hiccup. You honestly won't be let down, and this is a different situation to the one I was in with Tuffnut, so no, I won't be in a state of misery or stressed out.."

"Come on bud" Hiccup said, nodding at Toothless to come, but the dragon hesitated greatly as Morgan remained by his side, as the sun of Berk was slowly descending it's heat of shine from the island into a stance where the sky was now starting to gradually settle in for the night.

Astrid walked over to Morgan, before stopping at about two steps away.

"Take it easy, alright? I don't wanna see you in the mess you were in last time.."

"Astrid, I'm fineeee, I've got it under control.." Morgan assured, laughing at the amount of uncertainty she and Hiccup have.

"As long as you're confident I guess..but not stupidly confident like the dreadfully obnoxious Snotlout, haha"

Morgan waved at Astrid as he did it initially, before he also waved back at Stormfly as the dragon let off a large purr in response. Hiccup didn't look like he was waiting for Toothless to come back, because at the moment, there's a huge idea going on in his head; Toothless always follows him eventually, so him asking Toothless to 'come' just now was basically short for 'Come back eventually'.

Morgan looked at Toothless as Stormfly, Astrid and Hiccup had walked off. He got closer to the Night Fury as Toothless was feeling nervous, but in a pleasuring style, from what Morgan had said to him. Morgan moved in front of Toothless's scaly head to briefly rest his back against the outside of his hut, as the edge had let off it's lovely view of the water. He turned his head in his leaning stance over to Toothless, who's puppy eyes were glaring right into his eyes as he occasionally moved and swiped his wings across the grass.

"Toothless, you've done that every time you've seen me...what is it?" Morgan asked, genuinely wanting to know what the cause of Toothless's recent behaviour is.

If the expressions of the vikings of the nearby huts were to go by, Toothless's current position was definitely strange; rolled up against the wall, but he was looking at Morgan in a way that clearly showed more than just a friendship. All of the vikings had gave Toothless a look of uncertainty, but with their every-day jobs, they didn't really have that much time to make the majority of their expressions known.

Suddenly, purrs had emerged from Toothless's throat, as he was also starting to emit that long and cute sound that he used to do when he was watching Hiccup draw a picture of him back at the cove when they first met. Morgan was caught in by the cuteness, but again, he wanted to get to the bottom of what his weird behaviour was about. It was as if Toothless has chosen him for something, and that he's acted shy upon seeing Morgan ever since he's placed Morgan in that mindset. If he has chosen him for something, it's definitely something to do with the fact that Toothless is clearly showing affection towards Morgan; the type of affection that no other dragon has given to any of the vikings on Berk. Is it something that, if Morgan realises what it is, he'll feel special about?

As Morgan had bounced his back off of his hut, Toothless slowly started to move away from the rolled up spot against the hut; his long tail and scaly wings were dragged across the grass. Morgan was briefly looking out towards the view of the edge, and upon looking back at Toothless, his wings were now exposing his paws, and Morgan thought everything was normal. Indeed it was; Toothless, within his shy stance, right? nothing was out of the ordinary. Morgan was still cheerful of the fact that Hiccup has allowed him to remain within the candidate competition to become his opposition in the viking election, so perhaps his cheerful side won't make him notice it. But there was a glaring clue as to what Toothless has been trying to say to Morgan all of this time; the glaring clue that ultimately exposes everything, the final puzzle piece which, upon realization, truly does add up to the feelings that he has for Morgan. And to think that it's only taken him up to know to notice the clue, only goes to show how invested Morgan's been within this whole election.

As Morgan's eyes scanned Toothless's scaly wings and black, yet muscly scaly body, out of pure randomness; the folded wings had exposed a little gap that opened up a view to his lower down body; the position that Toothless has been hiding. Morgan didn't think anything of it, but just as he looked away, walking back towards his hut, his eyes couldn't help but snap right back to that position. As Toothless wasn't looking at Morgan, and instead, looking across at the sky as he was waiting to calm down, Morgan had sighted what appeared to be a black, extended part of his body, but it looked like it was...wobbling within a hardened state. Morgan's entire body suddenly felt like it had been paralyzed; there was absolutely no way that what he's just seen was...perhaps the entire motive behind Toothless's behaviour? as soon as Toothless looked back over to Morgan, the Night Fury had briefly caught him looking towards that area, and the dragon instantly placed his wings back down, with his eyes suddenly becoming more shy than usual.

"Hahaha, nope, oh Toothless, you're so funny aren't you? you know, I'm just, i'm just that mental I'm seeing things, haha, back to my election stuff" Morgan said, trying to notion himself that it was all just in his head; that what appeared to look like the result of a particular switch being flipped to the on button was nothing but his eyes visually playing with him.

Toothless had seen where Morgan's eyes were planted, and, acknowledging this, the dragon became severely shy...to the point that he looked like he was resting onto the ground with his entire lower body downwards, as that cute sound he did when Hiccup stepped off of the line he drew when he and Hiccup were bonding for the first time, was emitted in a deeper tone.

Morgan couldn't even talk to Toothless now; no matter what notion he's giving himself, his mind was forbidding him to use those notions to escape the reality of what he saw. He held onto his heart as it suddenly felt like he was having a heart attack, when in actual fact, his body was sent into a complete and utter panic and shock. It was that gigantic of a reaction that it felt as if he had lost a relative. What if, after all of this time, Toothless has been hinting to Morgan that, because of his uniqueness from the other humans on Berk, and his funny accent, and the features that separate him in the dragon's mind, he want's Morgan to...be his mate?

"Hiccup, you never told me that Morgan was in it, or did you?" Astrid said, as she and Stormfly were walking together next to a focused Hiccup.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you what Astrid, he thinks he's gonna get the easy route. I guess it's up to me then to ensure that the path, not only for Morgan, but for the other four, is as hard as possible, which is why, the sixth guy in the debate will be...me..."

 **After numerous discussions and threats, Morgan has finally convinced Hiccup to allow him to stay in the participation of the debate that'll determine the opposition, but whilst this is good news, Hiccup, in response to how easy he's allowed the five vikings to join, but mainly Morgan's words just now, has now declared that he's the sixth participant in the debate to make it harder. However, Morgan's made perhaps the most shocking and somewhat, awkward discovery which has only generated an interrogative: after all of this time, it's quite clear that Toothless sees Morgan as a unique human to everybody else, and in a way, he finds him more unique than even the dragons, and the fact that he's overcame Tuffnut and the hard obstacles put in front of him; but as a result, does Toothless want to 'reward' him for all of these by making him...his...mate?**


	25. He knows

**RECAP: With his passion for politics looming in his brain, Morgan had practically begged Hiccup to let him stay in participation. However, with Hiccup showing uncertainty about it, given that Morgan's 17 years old, it emerged from Morgan's mouth that he'll simply leave Berk if he isn't allowed to stay, to which Hiccup had finally gave in. But with Hiccup wanting to make the path to potential leadership harder, he's inserted himself into the debate as the sixth viking, essentially meaning that now, there's five potential candidates rather than six, since Hiccup is already chief. Perhaps the most shocking occurrence was what Morgan had discovered from Toothless; a physical message that is perhaps what Toothless has been wanting.**

He calmed down significantly, but the image of an aroused dragon still stuck within Morgan's mind. What's worse, seeing it from Toothless, the dragon he's known to have liked the most out of the lot mainly due to his cuteness, made it all the more peculiar. It felt like it was something Toothless didn't intend on him seeing, but now that he has, Toothless can't do anything about it. The only positive that could come out of this on Toothless's part was one thing; if Morgan has understood the message that the Night Fury has been trying to deliver to him for the past few days, what with him getting aroused (unknown to Morgan, but he's picked up on the fact that Toothless's body language was the same as the last two times before he noticed the package just now) around his presence in the hall and the cove, when they were pretty much isolated, then he's made it known; he's chosen Morgan as his mate, even though he's a human. Technically, where they're at now isn't an isolated location, but it only became visible to the eyes after Hiccup, Astrid and Stormfly had left.

Morgan didn't even think about anything relating to being a 'mate' because he didn't think in that mindset. He took the nerve-racking and shocking and strange sight lightly at this point, and rather than dragging it on, it was more ideal to Morgan to just continue on with what's going on on Berk. There's absolutely no way a dragon and a human can even engage in such a manner. They're both males, too.

Upon his calmness, Morgan turned back around to a ducked-down Toothless, but rather than talking to the dragon, Morgan wanted to completely drop the entire situation by doing just that, not talking; he walked past Toothless's body as the Night Fury watched him closely; his black scaly face briefly looked curious as to where Morgan was going whilst still feeling shy, thinking for a moment that Morgan was actually going to do something. But instead, Morgan didn't pay any attention; he slowly approached the edge of Berk near his hut, and took onto standing on it to watch the lovely sun and the light colours descending for the dark-blue sky to emerge. Toothless looked back to his front after realizing that all Morgan was doing was walking to the view that he's lucky to have, given that he lives near the far end of the village. Toothless retracted his claws from both his paws as he shamefully looked down at the grass below, just making curls and circles with his claws whilst quietly grunting. He opened his mouth briefly to emit a small whining-vocal, before looking back up towards the village whilst the claw was still curling around on the grass right next to the hut.

As Morgan watched over the water and the view, he just couldn't erase that image of an aroused dragon from his mind. Particularly, he didn't understand why he had even looked down there in the first place. He knew that as soon as he made it out, it was a sign that Toothless was clearly feeling heated and his switch was turned on, but what exactly caused it was unknown to Morgan himself, to an extent anyways due to the similar body language. The last thing he was expecting to see when he initially got here was an aroused Toothless. Realizing that he had actually genuinely looked at it just a minute ago, and with Toothless catching him at the final second, Morgan's left palm had planted itself right onto his heart, and as the sound of metal and wood being carried in the background by the Berk vikings was easing down for the night, his palm was placed there to try and comprehend it all. Now that his eyes had caught that image, he'll no longer be able to look at Toothless without recalling the sight of his black aroused dick. He even started wondering why he's still thinking about when he looked at it; it's completely wrong. To get himself out of that thought, Morgan suddenly nodded his head towards the body of water and the setting-sun left and right, hopefully knocking that dirty and somewhat strange thought and occurrence from his head. The sheer contrast of the emerging darkness in the upper part of the sky and the decreasing, red light where the sun was setting in the lower part of the sky was a step forwards to getting his mind out of what just happened, with their peaceful lightening.

He felt a warmth emit on his shoulder, in which the warmth was generated from the brief sound of a puff as Toothless was walking past his body with his black scaly head. Morgan knew that it wouldn't be long until Toothless would come by. He could feel his black scaly body's presence near his shoulder behind, too. He could feel Toothless's paws moving behind due to the dragon's weight, and as more puffs came by upon his emergence, Toothless had submitted himself into a seated position directly next to Morgan, looking out at the view too. His left wing was barely touching the side of Morgan's right foot.

Despite Morgan giving himself assurance that he's gotten over it, Toothless getting into his eye of vision made for him to shiver briefly; he felt unsettled and somewhat guilty of looking, and especially since Toothless himself had seen it. All Toothless did however, was just look out with his focused, shiny puppy eyes into the view with his blank casual stare as if he wasn't even bothered, because he wasn't. He looked towards Morgan, as Morgan's body had naturally did the same to Toothless subsequently, and simply put, he didn't know where to go from here. As Toothless was repeatedly but briefly breathing in through his nostrils, Morgan couldn't help but look down at the grass surrounding the two of them; he felt guilty, and his face told the story. His blue eyes were shiny, as if collections of tears were strapped onto them, but he was also visibly shaking, and, to Toothless's incredible vision and intelligence, he detected Morgan's shaking. After rubbing his brown hair, Morgan looked back up to Toothless's black scaly head as the Night Fury was suddenly masking on a familiar expression from the time where, after Hiccup had smiled at him after eating the fish back at the cove when they first met, Toothless had slightly decreased the size of his eyes, but he looked curious with his head slightly leaning towards the right. This was the exact expression he was doing now. He also emitted a loud breathing-noise through his closed mouth and nostrils after putting the expression on, mixed in with a purr that sounded more like rapid popping.

"Things happen, Toothless" Morgan said, vaguely reminding Toothless that him looking was simply random and not intentional. "You know, it's not gonna be easy for me over these next few days, I'm fighting a battle where I have everything to lose, and because of that, I tend to be very random, haha, but it's done with, let's move on"

After being vague, Morgan looked back over to the body of water as his chest was still facing Toothless. He could see that Toothless was still looking at him from the corner of his eye as he was looking at the view. He slowly twirled his face back over to Toothless, slightly leaving his mouth open with his eyebrows raised, giving the expression that he's naturally smiling even though he wasn't. Toothless once again made curls with his retracted claws on his left paw as his forehead was making a direct aim with the ground. Morgan looked down at the body language Toothless was making as he did this, and when he looked back up at his face, the dragon was sneakily looking up at Morgan, switching rapidly from the ground to Morgan's face in once again, a shameful manner. It was coming across as a body language which implied that secretly, whatever Morgan had did, Toothless wanted him to do it again, and it also indicated that he's still slightly shy about straight up showing Morgan that he want's him as his mate. Combined with his claw still making circles slowly, this made complete sense.

"Don't put so much of your time on me, alright? you've got Hiccup, I feel like you've been putting far too much emphasis and attention onto me, when I'm only just a small fish in a big pond, haha" Morgan chuckled, looking over to his hut afterwards.

Despite saying right at the start that he wanted to replace Hiccup as Toothless's best friend, when it actually felt like, as it does now, he's going to do that, he just couldn't. It's a big shoe to fill in, and plus, it's not easy to please one of the most intelligent dragons. Morgan felt like he doesn't hold the quality and the ability to maintain such a relationship. He's got a friendship with Hiccup, too, and if he goes through with it, he'd have betrayed Hiccup and sold out for the sake of being in Toothless's good terms.

Toothless stopped circling the grass with his claw and in turn, he sat up straight with his wings comfortably resting on his back. He suddenly raised his chin up towards Morgan as he let off a mixture of, what sounded like, communicating noises such as volumed purrs, a curiosity filled whine and a lean towards the left with his head.

"I'm sorry Toothless, but I'm not, alright?" Morgan said, somehow understanding that Toothless had actually communicated to him with the mixture of those cute sounds; the give away was his head and his whine sounding curious.

Toothless still loved Hiccup as his best pal due to their secured relationship, but he had an entirely different view to Morgan which obviously goes beyond friendship. It's just a matter of wondering how he's going to make that clear and when to actually act upon those thoughts. He was fully aware that Morgan had looked at his aroused package just now, but he was quite hesitant over that due to them being in a location where anybody could walk on by. He's the only Night Fury around, too, and as a result, finding a mate proved to be near impossible. He hadn't envisioned his potential mate being a human, but it was like a package of uniqueness that caused him to become excited over the prospect of Morgan fulfilling that role. For now, Toothless wanted to allow it to all play out until he finally has the opportunity to act, despite getting aroused the past three times.

Toothless looked around his surroundings, upon realising that it was quiet; perhaps, quiet enough that nobody was around, and this was instantly made aware in his head. As soon as he looked back at Morgan, he suddenly crawled his way over towards him, much to the surprise of Morgan, and once he closed the gap between himself and Morgan, Toothless simply sat there, facing the opposite direction of the edge, and Morgan, caught by intrigue as to what Toothless was about to do, looked at his eyes in order to pinpoint what his intentions were. His wings were literally touching Morgan's legs at this point, that's how close he was, but the soft leather-texture didn't bother Morgan. It felt emotional to always touch one of the most cutest dragons in history, so whenever it happened, Morgan felt a dose of luckiness to be here, and to be within his presence.

Toothless pinpointed his head down towards the grass, and he opened his mouth to emit the fiery blaze he used to heat up the ground he initially did when Hiccup first met him at the cove; but he wasn't doing this to lay down, instead, it was to straight-up indicate to Morgan what he thinks of him. He's only doing it now because there was absolutely nobody around in the village, and presumably, the vikings had all gone to bed. As the blaze lit up the small vicinity of the area, Morgan could feel the heat lash off of his bare feet due to being so close to the fire. Toothless was going upwards with the blaze, creating a path, but then he suddenly made a messy diagonal turn towards the right.

"T-Toothless, what are you doing?" Morgan said, scratching his head at whatever Toothless was trying to create within the grass with the marked stains of his fiery blaze.

After another moment or so, the fiery blaze that was sending heat in waves across Morgan's lower legs and bare feet had came to an end. Toothless sat back up and looked at Morgan directly, with his big black scaly neck besides his ear. He purred towards Morgan as he raised a paw up, briefly pointing over to the stains in the grass that he had just created. Morgan noticed the paw, and it was clear to him that Toothless wanted him to see it. He took one brief step forwards as Toothless followed his movements with stable puppy eyes, with the shyness that the Night Fury initially had finally killed, due to the quietness of the nearby village. It could even be said that because he was with Morgan in a quiet area, it had perhaps turned the switch on again, eliminating the shyness.

Morgan was pointing at the shape made by Toothless, as it almost resembled some sort of messy heart shape; one side was all over the place, and the other had more stains in it than any other part of it. As he recognised the shape, his blue eyes firmly grasped upon the upper part of the black, burn-stained marks, easily recognising that a heart had been made out. He could practically feel Toothless's throat vibrate with the purrs emerging. Morgan moved back away from the stained grass, recognising that that was clearly a heart, looking over to Toothless.

Morgan was already unsettled with seeing Toothless's aroused package before, but looking right into his shiny green puppy eyes as the dragon was smiling with a closed mouth, he recalled the imagery of when Toothless had literally stood over his body at the cove earlier on, and when he tried to move, all Toothless did was growl, and now, with the information and body language that Morgan has picked up from Toothless's actions as of late, it only hit him now that Toothless's 'standing over' position of him at the cove was linked to this heart; why else would he have done it, unless he...perhaps, wanted to engage in a specific manner?

"Oh no, nononononononononononononoo" Morgan repeated, walking backwards from a turned-on Toothless, who was getting even more turned on from the fact that he was locked in a quiet area with Morgan. He was pointing a finger right to Toothless's forehead. "Toothless, I uh, I think I've seen enough for tonight, good night, god bless and go back to the other dragons.."

Morgan turned his back around to face Toothless, as his entire body shivered in one gigantic second, and now, it all made sense to him; he was aroused three times due to the familiar body language, but when he stood over his body at the cove, Toothless clearly looked like he was preparing to do something; and that something was now known to Morgan, with the burn-stained heart in the grass giving it away.

"A dragon and a human? what the fuck man-"

There wasn't an easy escape this time, absolutely not; Toothless stormed past Morgan's body as it was rushing back to the hut, with the black scaly dragon landing directly besides the hut, eyeing up Morgan's chest as the Night Fury now knows that Morgan knows his intentions, and he doesn't want to wait any longer to seize the opportunity; he want's to give Morgan his absolute mating pleasures right here, right now, whilst it's quiet and dark. He was, in a slightly-faster pace, charging up to Morgan as his puppy eyes were deliberately focusing on his lower body.

"No, Toothless, YOU GET A DRAGON FOR THAT STUFF, WHAT THE HELL?!"

There was no time for Morgan to fully explain himself; he felt like he was about to be abused in a certain manner as Toothless was looking like he was going to pounce onto him, with his body lowering down and his wings slowly landing right onto the grass besides him. His claws were retracted, and now, small growls were emerging as his eyes had decreased in size, giving off a rather-aggressive expression.

"THIS IS DISGUSTING, WHAT THE HELL?! OH...UGH...NO...ABSOLUTELY NO WAY..." Morgan said, looking behind himself as his palm was planted onto his chest at the thought of actually engaging with Toothless in that manner. He was closed in; anywhere he goes, Toothless doubles his speed to get to him. He raised both his palms towards Toothless's ducked down body as he felt completely and utterly vulnerable; he even felt like he was going to cry at the prospect of Toothless forcing him to do it with him. His palms were meant to act like shields, yet they were more like useless props in the eyes of Toothless.

"What's disgusting, the fact that you decided to do one for the rest of the day, or the fact that you completely and utterly forgot to tell me about it?" a familiar voice echoed, as Morgan had suddenly ran over to the emerging body.

"Snotlout, Snotlout, I uh...Oh my god, uh..er...listen, I..."

Toothless panicked, and as quick as a fly, he suddenly ran towards the edge, completely running off of the land of Berk to ascend up into the air with his leather, black scaly wings in a way to escape any exposure of his true feelings towards Morgan.

Morgan held onto Snotlout as he watched Toothless's body rapidly charge away from this part of Berk over back towards perhaps the other dragons, looking incredibly disturbed.

"What's the matter with you, when did you grow an activity to hold onto me?"

"Snotlout, did you not see that? DID YOU NOT SEE THAT?! I...OH my god..." Morgan held onto his throat, feeling cut out of the air off of his arms and legs. Part of that was due to seeing Toothless being heated up earlier, and what happened right now as Snotlout had emerged.

"See what? all I saw was Toothless, who you seem to be with a lot, and uh, you know, at a higher level than me with Hookfang..."

Morgan was just about to unlock the key to the box that would cause him to reveal what he had nearly gone through, but then, he suddenly realized, through his panicking state, that if he told Snotlout about the fact that he was basically about to be fucked by a dragon, it'd ruin his reputation, and lord knows what Toothless might do to him if he's made aware that he's told someone. This isn't helping his progress towards the debate, either.

"Okay uh..leave it..haha..er..er...er...I'll be back tomorrow morning, sharp in the morning okay, don't forget, alright, come back here in the morning, alright?" Morgan said, rapidly walking over towards the door of his hut whilst he was spouting out repeated-phrases and sentences that he isn't even aware he's saying due to his brain being stunned and shocked with the magnitude of what he nearly experienced.

"Wha-"

Morgan opened the door of his hut, looking back out to Snotlout, standing right in it, as Snotlout looked like his entire space was covered with obstacles that were impossible to overcome, which was an example of how confused he is at the moment towards Morgan's behaviour.

"SHARP, ALRIGHT?! HAVE A GOOD NIGHT, DON'T LET THE DRAGONS UH, SORRY, BED BUGS BITE!"

He rapidly shut the door, before turning ever so slowly towards the insides of his hut, with his mouth left hanging open as his face was suddenly decreased down to a look as if he had just seen somebody die in front of him. His eyes weren't moving, and his entire body felt stiff and pale and as weak as a plastic bag. He was slowly walking over towards his bed, adapting the speed of a slug, before finally getting besides it. His entire body suddenly switched off, as his chest was planted directly first onto the bed as he was sent into a collapsed state.

"o..uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." he moaned, completely collapsing onto his viking bed like a pile of rocks as a result of his body preparing itself to engage with a dragon in a manner he's never ever done before.

 **He knows, Morgan finally knows, but it came at the cost of his** **consciousness; he now knows, based from the heart that Toothless had barely emitted from the heaty, fiery blaze from his mouth, and his body language from the cove, that he's became the centre of attention in a manner where Toothless literally want's to give it to him. This is far from what Morgan needs when an election is approaching, but when the cutest dragon is revealed to actually be an admirer, it's safe to assume two things; you either feel really lucky, or you feel unsettled, disturbed and uncomfortable, which was what Morgan had felt just now. He even shouted it out to Toothless that you do it with another dragon, not a human. His entire view on Toothless has completely changed now, and given that he has to make progress with his leadership foundations and the election, will this be disturbing enough for him to actually NOT attend the debate at all, or the viking election at all?**


	26. Completed finalising

**RECAP: Only after Toothless ignited a heart-shape into the grass with his blaze from his mouth did Morgan realize that there was an intention within Toothless to go further beyond friendship, and Morgan was having none of it. If it wasn't for Snotlout's last-minute emergence, it's safe to assume that Morgan probably would have been the first human to have engaged with a dragon in the specific manner Toothless was aiming for. He's horrified, and he collapsed onto his bed as a result, finally ending the long day where he was also nearly killed by Cloudjumper.**

 **5 DAYS UNTIL THE DEBATE**

So far, this is how the debate is looking; Morgan, Ruffnut, Gustav, Hiccup, Eret and Snotlout. Throughout this morning, it's been between Valka and Hiccup, in which they've been finalizing where exactly the debate will be taking place, and how it'll all be going down, and they did this at the hall, not without the consistent ramblings and voice echoes of the other vikings.

In terms of how it'll go down, Hiccup and Valka had agreed on the following format; the debate will last for 90 minutes, and they'll try and get in as many questions as possible from the vikings in the hall, which is where it'll be taking place. Initially, each viking in the debate will be given 2 minutes each to give their answer, and then once they've all answered, a free-flowing debate will be opened between all six with the question in topic, meaning that they can talk over each other, and could direct their comments towards another specific viking. For instance, if Morgan decides to directly take on Eret when the free-flowing debate between the six is opened, he could address his past with Drago, but Eret can hit back at Morgan with his accusation of being a Drago supporter, and they can talk over each other and potentially yell at each other. It's inevitable that when all six have the opportunity to debate amongst each other, different topics to the question put forward will come out. The free-flowing debate will last as long as all six are willing to debate, because the free-flow debate aspect is just as important as their individual answers; vikings in the hall at the time of the debate will be able to see their communication skills, and how good they can back their views against five other aspiring chiefs. The 2-minute answers will showcase how much they hold in terms of knowledge, and whether or not they've thought everything through.

This is what Hiccup and his mum had agreed on at the hall whilst here for the morning, but the next thing that they had to discuss was the true test; confronting an audience of vikings where Hiccup and whoever wins the debate vote will have to answer direct questions. This is the true test because the vikings in attendance will be able to intervene with Hiccup or the opposition leader, and if the pressure mounts upon whoever's in front of them, they'll show their inability to handle gigantic issues if they can't keep it together in a direct-question taking session. Hiccup and whoever wins the six-way debate will be given 45 minutes each to take and answer questions from the vikings, and they'll be separate from each other, so it won't be a direct debate between Hiccup and the aspiring Chief.

But it didn't really sound like a harder thing than the six-way debate, because there's nobody to debate with, but instead, you're having to defend your points and leadership traits in front of a collection of vikings who have lived on Berk since the war with the dragons came to an end years ago. There needed to be something else added onto it, to make it live up to the name of the 'true test'. This was what caused Hiccup and Valka to stutter in their discussions, because now that they've discussed the formats of the six-way debate and the question session, the last one felt like it was lacking in difficulty.

Sitting with Valka on the same table, Hiccup was trying to use his constructive mindset to come up with anything that could mix up the session before Berk actually votes. The smell of burning and wood had mixed into one to create a typical viking scent across the hall.

"I've already established that I'm in it, mum, you know the uh...the session where myself and those other five will be together taking questions, but uh.."

"Son, why did you actually insert yourself into it? I thought you wanted a sixth person to join upon the others?"

"I just...I just feel as if so far, I've been too easy, and..put it this way, if there's actual competition amongst that session, the one who wins it will truly be the one who can handle that type of competitiveness, but again mum, how can I make it so that the separate questioning one between myself and whoever wins the debate is even more stressful?"

Valka curled her palms together on the wooden table, surrounding her wooden cup.

"I think you ought to come up with it yourself, Hiccup. It runs in the family, doesn't it? we're a constructive set of vikings, huh?" she said, patting Hiccup's back slightly harder than usual.

"Yeah, but uh..." Hiccup muttered, rubbing his back after Valka had pelted her palm against it in a harsher style.

Hiccup was completely conflicted with himself. He's having to ensure that the session before the day that the vikings vote is harder not necessarily for himself, but for the person who becomes his main opponent, and it had to be a step up from the six-way debate.

"Son, have you seen Toothless since?"

"Since what?"

"Don't you remember? Cloudy and Toothless were, I guess you could call, 'fighting' with each other yesterday, when you took me to meet that somewhat intriguing little friend of yours"

"Ohh, well uh, he did come back last night, but he looked incredibly panicky...he was...shaking and then.." he let off a sigh, "I dunno, perhaps he was just trying to get over it"

"Nothing that a flying exploration can cure, right?" Valka laughed.

"To be fair, we haven't really done that in quite a while, so uh, perhaps I'll take him out later when my hands are less-weighted, with everything that's going on across Berk, haha"

The mentioning of Toothless stuck within Hiccup's mind, slipping right into the segment of his brain where he was trying to think about how he can make the separate-questioning session harder. His light bulb switched on after thinking about it whilst focusing his eyes on one of the big wooden pillars of the hall. His idea isn't necessarily going to affect him, but it'll affect his opponent, and he wasted no time in emitting it from his mouth as he suddenly developed a ton of energy from the idea.

"Speaking of Toothless, why don't we have not just other vikings there, but for the separate questioning session, because I've now found a way to have our dragons vote, why don't they attend it as well as apart of the vikings watching it? so then you'll have this one big collection of vikings, and then perhaps on some other side you'll have the dragons? I'll be able to cope with that, I just hope whoever succeeds out of the debate in five days will be able to as well, haha"

"Took it right out of my mouth, son. I told you that you're the strongest of us all. Why did you feel so down about yourself? you hold initiative"

"I uh, I kind of slipped on that when I was feeling apprehensive about the future without Toothless, which led me to making all of this happen, haha, but what do you think?"

"Like I said, the strongest ones deliver the strongest ideas. Son, also, since you reminded me.."

Valka placed one hand onto Hiccup's shoulder as their surroundings on the table were being bombarded by the likes of Fishlegs, Eret and so on.

"Whenever you're feeling down, come and find me, okay? I don't want you to not let me know, son, we're in this together in the name of your father, and Hiccup, I've said it once, and I'll say it again, you truly do hold the soul of a dragon.." she smiled, with her charming, shiny white teeth, before moving back on her chair.

Hiccup smiled at Valka, and at this point, he genuinely couldn't be more relieved that she's came back from her exploring mission, which she did during the time Morgan was trying to overcome Tuffnut. The organisation of this entire election, which was called just so Hiccup could feel better about himself and confident that everyone on Berk believes in him, including the dragons, made him realise that he needs his mother at all times. She's a strong woman viking who has a relationship with Cloudjumper that resembles his relationship with Toothless, and Hiccup wouldn't do anything that would cause her to go away.

Back at the hut near the edge of Berk with Morgan, Morgan's mind had completely refreshed itself from the occurrences of last night, and honestly, that seemed about right, considering that he had collapsed. When he woke up, he was surprised to see that he was still covered in his fluffy clothes and leather pants, yet he had his bare feet out in the open, but it was only a minimal amount of time that he had devoted all of those thoughts to. The only things he recalled from yesterday was his intention to not be around anyone because he felt like he was of a big annoyance with his constant appearances, and his close call with Cloudjumper, and Toothless's funny yet strange behavior towards him at the cove, at the same time Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper were there. If he had remembered what happened last night, then he wouldn't find it funny, but as of now, it made him chuckle, completely forgetting that Toothless actually tried to unleash his pleasuring skills to him just over 10 hours ago.

It was still fairly early on in the morning, but his phone was out of charge, so even if Morgan wanted to check on the equivalent Berk time now, he couldn't. His head did feel slightly heavier than usual, but it was nothing that would stop him from getting on with the main task in hand. His brain has always, since it was called, been aware of the upcoming debate, and now, today marks five days until it happens. Morgan already has his intentions in the little leather book, so really, all he could do at this point was wait, because after the debate, if he wins it, he'll have to be out campaigning for votes from as many Berk vikings as possible, even though he comes from what feels like the future, due to the drastic differences in the lifestyle of Britain and the island of Berk and it's vikings. It felt like a medieval lifestyle on Berk, with dragons.

As he felt freshened up, willing to get back into the mix in the midst of a first-time-ever-in-history in the form of a viking election, minus the heavy head from him collapsing last night, Morgan was ready to get going. He had a smile that masked itself across his usually grumpy-looking face in the mornings, showing an unusual surge in his mood and energy. With his head feeling like it was carrying a pile of rocks, Morgan didn't bother with his helmet. He walked back over towards the direction of his viking bed where he simply left his boots, slotting them into place carefully and precisely on a seated position. He stood up, finally wearing the boots, feeling motivated to build towards the election. As he was about to walk out towards the door, a palm had knocked onto it from the outside, and Morgan wasted no time in responding to whoever it was.

He slid his hand in place onto the wooden door and carefully moved it backwards, unveiling a grin-looking Snotlout with his arms pelted across each other on his upper chest.

"Oh, hey there pal" Morgan said, slowly moving outside from the hut into the village, with Snotlout naturally carving space for Morgan to step out into as he slowly shut the door of his hut.

"I want a full on explanation, Morgy" Snotlout said, with his arms still crossed together as Morgan turned around to face him entirely with a confused expression.

"Uh, sorry?" he said, with the events of last night still being impossible to recall.

"Yep, you were like a magnet onto me, and then you were bragging on about Toothless or whatever, and you basically threw everything onto me without giving me just a moment to acknowledge it all, so go ahead, TRAINEE, what did you get up to that caused you to act so...Hiccup-like, huh?"

"T-Toothless? what? I could of sworn..."

Morgan walked over towards the remaining bits of land on the island, where his hut was situated at the far end of the village, pointing across the ground with his fingers as numerous vikings were emerging from the huts and dragon-coloured huts nearby in an orderly fashion.

"No, nothing happened, the last thing I can recall is...is...is meeting Valka and Eret, that's about it, Snotlout?"

Snotlout walked up to Morgan from behind, looking out to the view briefly, planting a palm onto Morgan's shoulder.

"Dooh, I've played that game countless amounts of times, and...and it still gets Hiccup the majority of the times, haha, but come on, be serious with me, you were out here, in this precise area, knocking about with Toothless, playing, and then you yelled out something along the lines of...hmm..how can I mimic it perfectly?"

Snotlout cleared his throat briefly before moving back into Morgan.

"DISGUSTINGG!" he said, in a higher-volumed voice, which caused Morgan to briefly flinch.

As Snotlout had said that, Morgan still reassured him that he had no memory of what he was talking about. Morgan looked back towards the surrounding huts nearby, and the path that would take him towards the Great Hall, but as he was scanning the nearby vicinity, he couldn't help but plant his eyes upon dark-stains in a man-made-like structure.

"Uh, look at this, Snotlout" Morgan said, walking over towards the stain, in which it was situated at a close point of the edge where the body of water below had cut off this side of Berk.

Snotlout didn't bother coming over, and instead, he was moving his palms and arms all over the place, in which he was actually cracking them for the day, something that isn't recommended due to the future risks it can create. He pushed his fingers backwards slightly until a little click was heard, before doing the same with his other hands.

"Big deal, you go off on your own path, since you ain't telling me the truth"

Morgan was precisely planting his blue eyes across the stain; it resembled something, but his brain was still recovering from the collapse he had suffered last night, so it was hard for him. He was pointing at it at some points, before actually touching it to try and discover what the stain was actually made of. Once he did touch it, it felt like a cooled-down bit of grass, as if it had been hot as if it was tangled within a fire before. He was still trying to make out the shape, due to it all looking fuzzy, and in comparison to last night, it wasn't as clear to see.

After about a minute or two of careful, precise and concentrating eyes being aimed right down at the stained grass, the only shape he could put close to this was a heart, but a really messy, out-of-place heart, one that was made out of black stains that looked like burn-stains, and one where one side was completely out of order, but the top part was a bit better with the middle of it giving away the shape.

"Looks like a heart to me..." Morgan said, looking back up from the stains as, for the first time ever, a couple of seagull-looking birds had passed over this part of Berk, with their brief singing noises. They were white, but relatively small.

"You've got it going on with somebody, haven't you?" Snotlout laughed, concluding that, after hearing Morgan say that the stain, which he has yet to actually look at, looks like a heart, Morgan has a romantic thing going on with one of the female vikings.

"Come on Snotlout, that's just thinking ahead there, isn't it?"

"You never know, but I swear, if you get Astrid and I don't, I'm going to personally dunk you into the water over there"

"What are you on about? firstly, that's stupid, secondly, Astrid has Hiccup, and look, even if it's the case that this was drawn here or whatever, I'm not ready for that type of commitment, and considering how str-"

His mind had suddenly switched on entirely; the damaged portions of his brain which were disabling his ability to fully recall what happened yesterday finally healed, and that was partly due to the somewhat-recognisable stain here that Morgan had noticed, as well as Snotlout mentioning it. This meant that Morgan did indeed recall just now, what Toothless did last night, and he also recalled that it was Toothless himself who drew this heart with his fiery blaze, but now that he recalls it, Morgan didn't want to tell Snotlout it actually came from Toothless, otherwise he'll just spread it all around that he's got something going on with a DRAGON. In fact, even though Morgan recalls it, he wasn't as frightened or unsettled as he was last night, because it's been hours since last night, and as a result, he felt like it was the better thing to let it all go.

"Wow, haha..." Morgan awkwardly laughed, scratching the side of his neck with a smile. "So uh, shall we go to the hall, then?" Morgan asked, wanting to completely put all of the occurrences and the elements of it in the past by moving towards the idea of going to the hall for the breakfast.

"I guess you can tell me about it along the way, then. Come on you little sissy" Snotlout provoked jokingly, skipping ahead of Morgan's pace as he was now walking away from the stain.

Morgan kept his cool, and if he sees Toothless today, he'll also keep his cool and try to act like nothing happened despite him 1. looking down on Toothless's private parts when he was heated, and 2. him nearly getting it from said dragon.

**WHAT THE PLANS LOOK LIKE SO FAR**

As Hiccup and Valka had finally finalised the plans for the next two weeks, this is what they looked like; Six-way debate where each viking will get two minutes to answer individually before opening it all up to a free-flowing debate for a maximum of 10 minutes, and so on. The week after this one, on the day before the vikings of Berk make their choice, will be the questioning session, where Hiccup and whoever his opponent will be will separately be taking questions from a huge collection of vikings, but to make it harder than the debate, particularly for the opponent, all of the nine dragons who've been chosen to vote will be in attendance amongst the observing vikings to add pressure.

As far as locations, the six-way debate will be taking place inside the hall, and the question session will probably be taking place outdoors, but where is yet to be decided. The fight for becoming Chief is now on. It's been very warm as of late across Berk, too, so if it takes place outdoors, it'll feel all the more relaxing and better. The warm air is perhaps an indication of the dragons entering a mating season, but the truth is, none of the vikings even know if it's true that their dragons have a season of the sort. Even if it's true, it's quite obvious that Toothless doesn't need it to be the mating season to want Morgan to be his. From what he's shown so far, he's more than active and passionate to give Morgan his reward and his best loving, so he can easily participate in the pleasuring activity without a mating season required.

 **Hiccup and his legendary mother have now finalised the plans for the election, and now, all that needs to be done is their preparation for winning over as many viking votes as possible from everyone across Berk; Hiccup's making history here, by placing the role he was given by his long-lost dad, Stoick the Vast, up for grabs between him and an aspiring viking to gain power so he can no longer feel down and as if nobody backs him up due to his weaknesses. But with Morgan now realizing what Toothless means at this point, it was initially expected that he'd be caught off guard significantly, but at the moment, he's keeping his cool. Will Toothless be why Morgan may fail to even bypass four other vikings in the upcoming debate, and will Toothless eventually get's what he want's with him choosing Morgan to be his mate?**


	27. Backing down

**RECAP: Valka and Hiccup's stuttering culminated with Hiccup himself finally deciding on the format of both the six-way debate and the separate-questioning session. Particularly with the latter, he's now declared that not only will the vikings watch it, but the dragons will be in their numbers to watch it, too. It'll create more pressure upon Hiccup's opponent rather than Hiccup himself, and it also makes it less easier than the six-way debate for the opponent. Morgan was briefly empty of his brain of what had occurred last night, but thanks to an emerging Snotlout, as well as noticing the heart on the grass made out of Toothless's fiery blaze, he was instantly given back his memory.**

Nothing was out of the ordinary at the hall as Snotlout and Morgan were walking there. In the air, however, was reluctancy, notably from Ruffnut and Gustav, who didn't even realize what they had did by asking Hiccup to be one of the five vikings to attend the debate. Gustav was extremely reluctant about attending it. Ruffnut was genuinely sending herself into it for a laugh, but as it drew closer and closer, it became clear to the two of them that, on a serious standpoint, they simply aren't up to it. Obviously, Snotlout won't do what they plan on doing, because he'll basically be Morgan's eliciting buddy; asking Morgan deliberate questions in the free-flowing debate where Morgan will be able to look good by answering the questions put forward.

As Snotlout and Morgan were walking and approaching the hall, Ruffnut was seriously contemplating stepping down. Not only did she feel incapable, she didn't want Hiccup to potentially lose the position that's crucial to the flow of how Berk rolls. She was rubbing her fluffy shoulder pads as she walked slowly across the hall, and where she walked, about every corner of her surroundings had mumbling vikings it was that loud. She had ultimately decided that at this point, there was no need for her in any shape or form to take part in this upcoming thing. Whereas Gustav isn't actually taking any action yet, and is containing his reluctance, all Ruffnut wanted to do was become free of anything significant, so she can continue to take fun flights and journeys with Barf and Belch, in which that specific hobby has helped her return to her normal self following obvious events.

She approached the table, nearer towards the left side of the hall, as all of the main vikings were scattered amongst other groups, rather than on the same table, contrasting the usual pattern from the last few times. Hiccup and Valka were on their own table whilst Gobber and Fishlegs were together as well, making for a great length of communication between them. Astrid was sharpening up her battleaxe, the battleaxe that she has yet to showcase fully since Morgan's arrival. In a nutshell, the main vikings weren't on the same table all together for once.

"Yo Hiccup?" Ruffnut said, casually clinging into the conversation that he was just having with Valka, but he didn't seem bothered by it.

"Oh, hey Ruff" Hiccup replied, smiling with his focused eyes.

Ruffnut grabbed a chair from the table and dragged it backwards so she could sit down, in which the table now has three vikings on it; Hiccup, Valka, and Ruffnut herself. She adjusted her sitting stance before looking back up to Hiccup, who, as always, was wearing his brown, hard-leather like torso. He indeed looked like a menacing warrior with it. He left the helmet for today, because the weight of it was once again proving to be an irritation.

"So yeah, haha, short story Hiccup, can I NOT join this thing?" Ruffnut said, curling up her palms together on the wooden table where they were all sat behind.

"Oh uh, how come?" Hiccup said, quickly transforming his expression into a flabbergasted one, with his eyes slightly widened, and it looked like he was bordering next to a frown, but obviously, it wasn't a frown. Having a curious look typically leads to grumpy-appearances, even though that's far from what's being felt.

"I'd say that I'm too important for it, but alongside that, you know what's gone down recently, right? I only signed up for it to get a good little joke, but do you seriously think me, of all people, could bother with that amount of stuff? and like, I'd rather be in the sky with my dragon all of the time than some power struggle, haha"

"Woah, it's not a power struggle, Ruff. One thing I will say however, is that if you really are wanting to step down, I was honestly looking forward to seeing you in there. But at the same time...uh...I uh...I also understand it from your point of view, you know, with everything that's gone on...so if you really wanna step down, I guess me and my mum won't have an issue finding yet again, ANOTHER viking to take your place.."

"Nothing personal, Hiccup, I'm just too important, yeah?" Ruffnut laughed.

Ruffnut was just being herself, but she knew deep down that it's not in her interest in the slightest to compete for the role of Chief; it'll be too much hassle, there'll have to be a decrease in the amount of fun the viking who holds the position has, and worst of all, she'll have to look after the village, the dragons, and everyone. It was a big nope, and what occurred with Tuffnut was about 25% of the reason why she decided to step down, too.

"Alright yeah, you don't have to worry, Ruff. Mum, after this, I kind of want to choose who'll take her place, rather than letting any random viking come up to me. If I did that in the first place, Morgan wouldn't have a position" Hiccup said, shrugging his shoulders in shame.

Hiccup was trying not to react entirely to Ruffnut's remarks; it was typical of the twins to do it. Of course now though, without Tuffnut, it's less of a nuisance, but Ruffnut can still be pretty repetitive.

"Who do you have in mind, Hiccup?" Valka said, finishing off the final contents of her wooden cup, placing it slowly back onto the table.

Once Valka had made the interrogative, Hiccup was suddenly focused on scanning his eyes across the Great Hall. Now was the time for him to choose which viking he thinks is worthy of having a shot at becoming Chief. His eyes moved precisely across each part of the hall as he was moving his head into various directions, with Valka acknowledging his scanning of somebody to replace Ruffnut. Hiccup suddenly pelted his elbow down onto the table and planted the side of his head onto his palm; he suddenly didn't know where to go with this. It was all the more irritating when he recalled the conversation he and Ruffnut had just now, because he thought for sure that the ones that were in the bunch before Ruffnut had made the news were going to stay; now, with Ruffnut leaving, there has to be potentially an extended time to when all of these events, like the debate, take place. Hiccup wasn't angered, but rather, there's been a drop of stress that's been mixed into his insides with having to find a replacement. His eyes were widened as his head was against his stood-up arm on the table, looking incredibly blanked out and confused.

"Well son, uh, what about Gobber? from what I can recall, he and your father were pretty close, and if I'm being totally honest, he's somewhat of a resemblance if you will, haha"

Hiccup collapsed his arm onto the table, after hearing what his mum had just suggested. As he was looking out to the part of the hall behind Ruffnut, the spikes of her helmet, which were curved and long, kept pushing their way into his field of view as a result. Not that it bothered him, but it meant that he'd have just a minor disturbance in where he want's to look. Ruffnut's helmet was actually probably the most menacing and dangerous viking helmet across Berk, because the spikes are that long you only have to accidentally get too close to Ruffnut from either the left or right to feel the pain of being pricked from the sharp metal. Tuffnut's helmet, when he was alive, had thicker spikes and less of them, but even then, his helmet gave him a convincing-look. Hiccup was nodding ever so slowly as his fingers were slowly rubbing his chin, seemingly agreeing with his mother's proposal.

"You know what, I think he deserves it" Hiccup declared, looking like he was gradually getting lightened up by the second; Gobber is an extremely loyal viking, and somebody who's been around for quite some time, and at this point, it delighted Hiccup to give him an opportunity.

"Yeah, yeaaah, I like that a lot, woah.." He emitted, and he was that enthusiastic about Gobber's involvement that he even chuckled briefly.

Ruffnut moved backwards in her chair to stand up suddenly, twirling around behind it, to push it back under the table. She smiled at Hiccup and Valka, intending on going back to the table where she was initially sat at.

"Thanks you guys!" she said, nodding at them.

Subsequently, Hiccup and Valka nodded at her, before she turned her back to them in order to walk back to her table. The large spikes of her helmet helped their eyes distinguish her from the numerous other vikings standing up in the packed hall, where some were sat down and some were still standing. As she walked, the large door of the hall had opened, and instantly walking through it was Snotlout and Morgan, who instantly planted their eyes across the packed place, looking for Gustav.

"Jeeessuss, it's well packed" Morgan said, rather surprised, as Snotlout had stopped to his left after the door had slammed itself firmly shut, echoing a minimal-collision noise from the corners of it.

"We aren't concerned about these guys, Morgy. We're concerned with Gustav. Less complaining and more doing, so let's look for Gustav, right?"

"Haha, since when did you become big of yourself, Snotlout?" Morgan chuckled, starting to walk his way into the hall. "You might not feel like it, but every time I walk up those steps to get here, my legs instantly feel all..hot and they ache, you can't blame me"

"Pfft" Snotlout emitted, trying not to laugh at the clear-as-crystal difference between Morgan's fitness and his own. "He's over there, loveboy"

Morgan instantly turned to face Snotlout, and not too heavily, he playfully sent his knuckles pelting into Snotlout's arm twice from what Snotlout had just said.

"Shut up, Snotlout?!" Morgan said, not wanting anyone to think that he's in love with someone.

With Snotlout calling him that specific name, it suddenly created a paranoid feeling within Morgan's head about whether or not he actually knows what Toothless want's, and what he wanted to do last night. Morgan tried not to think about that too much, because again, he was trying to keep his cool. It might look like the case that Morgan is simply assuming in an entirely incorrect style, but the entire giveaway last night was the heart Toothless made out of his blaze, and the grey, burn-dust from the grass in which he ignited the shape on, and Toothless's body language was also another giveaway.

It was comical to Snotlout that, despite Morgan obviously doing more moving around than he's done since the day Morgan came to Berk, he's still fitter. It makes sense, of course, since Snotlout's a viking with years and years of experience, unlike Morgan's weeks of experience. It was also comical that he seemed to instantly become defensive whenever somebody mentioned 'love'.

As those two went off towards Gustav, Hiccup got up off of his table, adjusting his gear carefully before stepping away over towards the table of the hall where Gobber was chatting with Fishlegs. Hiccup turned to Valka, who's shiny and charming eyes, along with her white-teeth smile, made for a positive affection within Hiccup. You'd be able to tell that she was his mother.

"Mum, I'm uh, you know what I'm doing"

"Go ahead, Hiccup. I'll be back here if you need my help" Valka confirmed, once again letting her glaze of a smile expose itself within Hiccup's eye vision.

Hiccup was only fueled by the positiveness embedded within Valka's smile even more, and this encouraged him to finally walk over towards where Gobber was sat, to offer him the chance to potentially become Chief.

As he was walking through the hall, he could vaguely hear certain voices of the vikings closest to him, but none of them seemed to be talking about the election, nor the debate in 5 days; Hiccup didn't think much of it, but he was hoping that by utilising this type of unique solution, it'll at least get all of Berk together in order to show that they have faith in him carrying the island forwards as it's Chief. He was already feeling uncertain before the events with Tuffnut had occurred, and once those events passed, with him thinking that he did a poor job of handling it before it got to the point it got to, those uncertain feelings were only mounted upon more uncertainty, and the apprehensive thoughts of being without Toothless. In his mind, this is the right way forwards, and there's no way he's stepping back from it.

He walked over towards Gobber, as Fishlegs looked at Hiccup from the opposite of Gobber, in which the chubby viking pointed towards Hiccup whilst looking at Gobber, signalling for the loyal viking to look to where his finger is being pointed. Once he turned around to Hiccup, he let off a big smile as his mustache was dangling like a lace from either side of the top of his mouth.

"Howdy Hiccup, how're ya?" Gobber nodded.

"Hey Gobber, I just uh, wanted to offer you something..in uh...in thanks to everything you've done for me over these years"

"I ought to know about it, what's on ya mind?"

"Well uh, okay, I don't know if it's ideal of me to reveal this to you, but I may as well. Ruffnut uh...she's just told me that she's stepping down from her position in the debate, you know, as apart of this chief election, where I could potentially be voted out in favour of a new viking taking my place?"

"Ahh yeah, the thing ya told me about yesterday with our dragons?"

"Exactly. And uh...Fishlegs, what's wrong?"

Fishlegs was looking at Hiccup with such a precise expression and blank eyes that it looked as if something wasn't right, which caused Hiccup to notice it from the corner of his eye. Once Hiccup placed his attention onto Fishlegs, Fishlegs planted his left palm onto his own right cheek, looking surprised.

"Oh uh, haha, sorry, no, nothing at all, I'm just watching on..." Fishlegs said, which caused Hiccup to nod him off and look back at Gobber.

"Uh, anyways, so with that election, there's meant to be five potential vikings who could win the ability to become my opponent for the role of Chief within this debate...I'm just wondering, uh, would you want to take Ruff's position? you've done so much for me, Gobber, I have to pay back the price in the manner I'm willing to do so?"

Gobber widened his eyes, but he was scratching his mustache. This was completely out of the blue in his mindset; to suddenly be offered the opportunity to have a shot at becoming chief, a position that's incredibly difficult to gain an authority over, was rather flattering in his mind. Gobber pushed himself up and off his chair with his one hand and looked to stand straight up with Hiccup.

"Ya know what? I guess there's nothin' wrong with a bit of involvement, hey? sure thing, Hiccup, count me in" Gobber said, raising his one hand out towards Hiccup.

Hiccup wasted no time in shaking it; this was the confirmation that the viking who's helped him the most through the time of the dragon war, the past in general and settling into being the Chief of Berk, is now in as one of the five potential opponents. With Gobber's addition, this is now how the new debate attendees look; Gobber, Snotlout, Gustav, Morgan, Hiccup, and Eret. Hiccup is obviously in the debate to make it harder, so with that, there's five potential vikings, not six.

"Thank you, Gobber. You're gonna love it, I'll need to explain the details to you though, haha. Who knows, maybe we'll go for a ride on Toothless later so it can be easier for me to explain it?"

"Anything that'd ought to fill me in Hiccup, I'll happily take the opportunity"

The two of them nodded at each other, with Hiccup completing a task that he initially thought would be harder.

Gustav was now surrounded by Snotlout and Morgan, and at this point, the two of them felt like they should reveal to Morgan that they're apart of the debate in five days; but they're literally going to be there to make Morgan look good, for the sake of winning the votes to stand up to Hiccup formally. They were near the back of the hall, beyond the brief stone steps in the middle of the gigantic wooden room, where Gustav had gestured to go so he could reveal his thoughts without anybody nearby hearing.

"So uh, wait, Snotlout, have you told him?" Gustav asked, pointing his finger to Snotlout as the three of them were laying against the wall on the back of the hall.

"Morgan, me and Gustav here are gonna be in this debate with you, we'll be helping you out"

"But I'm not sur-"

"Really?" Morgan said, suddenly feeling cheered up at the idea of that happening.

"Look, do you think I'd say such a thing and lie? you better believe it to be true, because it's true"

"So...let me work this out...one...two...three...that leaves us three as apart of the debate, do you know who the others are?"

"Nope" Snotlout said, before Gustav stepped in to express his inner reluctance.

"Can I just say, you guys? I don't know if I should be doing it...I mean, didn't Hiccup do this with the intention of uh...getting reassurance or whatever? and here we are, we're about to make a fake impression that we're all separate opponents, but we're gonna help Morgan out...I don't know..."

"Gustav, Hiccup's always a crybaby, he'll get over it" Snotlout laughed, looking at Gustav from the corner of his eye.

Morgan still had his Modernisation Movement stuff in his head, despite leaving the book back in his hut; but thinking about his potential campaign made him realize something; does he actually want to go as far as actually becoming Hiccup's opponent? he genuinely had no clue, but he was going to engage in the prospect of that happening because, as mentioned before, he really likes politics and particularly, election stuff back at Britain.

"If you two help me out, should I actually somehow win this thing, I'll give you both significant power positions of Berk" Morgan declared; Snotlout wasn't phased, he'd help Morgan out anyways, but now, with that promise in Gustav's head, he seemed to lighten up a little bit.

"You don't have to offer anything, Morgan. I'll still do it, but I just feel as if it's a bit of a cheaty, whatever's a better word, strategy to go about" Gustav declared, crossing his arms whilst planting his eyes down at the floor of the hall.

Morgan, feeling even more passionate about his chances, now after discovering that his two closest pal vikings on Berk are going to be there to help him look good, looked away from their direction briefly towards the large collection of vikings on their tables, some were standing up with bread, some were drinking fish soup, and others were simply in their groups chatting, as their voices were being delivered to every part of the air inside the hall. He looked away, and briefly mumbled something to himself.

"Man, this is well exciting.." he mumbled, in a whisper, with a huge smile that he simply couldn't hide.

However, Morgan isn't aware of what's coming in the form of the other three vikings; not only is Hiccup going to be there at the debate to balance it all out, Eret will be there too, somebody who's clearly not within Morgan's good books. On a happier note, Gobber is now going to be there, a viking in which Morgan has a good relationship with. This debate is going to be no easy thing to get through, but with Snotlout and Gustav by his side, Morgan's chances of winning the debate vote were increased slightly. It's safe to assume that he also isn't aware that he also has to convince the dragons, too, not just the vikings, should he win the debate. Speaking of the dragons, he was trying his best to eradicate completely what Toothless did, but it was that peculiar and...disturbing to him that it stuck in the back of his mind.

In terms of the dragons themselves at this present moment, they were extending the time they usually spend at the Rookery by a greater amount than usual. Toothless was there, and, new to the table was Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher; they weren't ones to follow the trends of their fellow dragons, but this island was a place that Toothless was passionate for them to go to initially; it's odd to call them 'new to the table' but it can be related to them, since they rarely come here in the mornings with the other dragons, with this being their fourth or fifth time. This island is only packed with the dragons around Snoggletog, but recently, they've made a habit of coming here in the mornings. This time though, they were spending a longer period of time here, which'll be explored next.

 **Ruffnut stepped down, and Gobber climbed up to her space. Now, the debate will be this; Gobber, Snotlout, Gustav, Hiccup, Eret and Morgan. It was decided that Valka would be the one to host it. Morgan has now been made aware of the fact that Snotlout and Gustav will be there to deliberately assist him in looking credible and a formidable candidate to potentially become Chief, with Morgan's promise being that if they do, he'll hand them significant positions should he become Chief at the end of it all. Morgan's feeling all good and well so far, but he's got to go up against Eret and Hiccup; Gobber wasn't so much, since he and Morgan have a pretty good relationship, as he does with Hiccup, but Hiccup seems to have shown that he want's to be competitive against Morgan, so it's basically two vikings he has to defend his campaign against. Will Toothless's actions crawl back into his brain throughout this entire process, though?**


	28. Hidden loneliness

**RECAP: Ruffnut simply wasn't up to the challenge, and she herself acknowledged that. As a result, she decided to step down from her spot in the debate, but Hiccup had an instant answer for this; Getting Gobber into the mix. Alongside this, Gustav and Snotlout have revealed to Morgan that they're going to the debate to help him out, so technically, he only has to defend himself against two other vikings, not including Gobber since he's neutral. Although Gustav is extremely reluctant, Morgan had promised the two of them that if they truly do help him in succeeding, should he gain the role of Chief at the end, he will appoint both of them as significant power-holders.**

The huge warmth of the Rookery Island, a place where the dragons usually only come during Snoggletog, made for it to resemble a tropical-like temperature. The red, shiny rocks had embedded within it's mountain-like formation, as well as being surrounded by combinations of coloured water in the front of the big curve of the island, with the shallows looking light green, and as it went out, it became gradually and gradually within the same tone as the rest of the water of the ocean. This was clearly a good explanation as to why the dragons come here for Snoggletog; it's like an incubator.

Throughout the course of the morning so far, however, the dragons, including Toothless, Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper, and the rest with riders and some who came from the dragon hangar (not all of them) at the lower part of Berk, had stayed here for longer than what they're usually accustomed to. It's been the case in the past that they've stayed here for a total of 3+ days, when Hiccup thought Toothless had left him, as that same initial thought was running rounds in the heads of Stoick and the rest at the time, only to find that Toothless had actually went looking for Hiccup's helmet, and that everyone else's dragons were only laying their eggs. This was quite an unusual take on their pattern. The past few months, specifically before Morgan had even woken up on Berk, they've repeatedly been doing it; not every morning, but the occasional one, they'd take some brief time away from Berk to relax and get their own time with their fellow reptiles, and then they'd make a return. The only dragon who didn't really do it in terms of the most frequency was Toothless, because, as mentioned before, he sometimes sleeps with his best pal in his two-story wooden house on his stone slabs. This doesn't mean that he hasn't done it a numerous amount of times, though, because he has. He's just the only dragon who's stayed behind in the past. There's been times however, when Toothless has slept in Hiccup's house, and he's still flew out to the Rookery Island the morning after.

There were about 20+ dragons on the island at the moment, and for the first time in a while, Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher had both followed. The other dragons amongst that lot were also Hookfang, Grump, Toothless, Fanghook, Meatlug, Stormfly, and Barf and Belch. Some of the dragons were scattered amongst the rocky-surfaces, with some standing and sitting on the top of them, whereas most of them were scattered on the front surface, where the curve was most visible. All of them were situated just about ten spaces away from the warm, shallow, light green, eye-engaging water. Toothless wasn't amongst many of his fellow reptiles, unlike the rest of them. He was just sat there, free of the presence of the other dragons, just studying every part of this island, and it was clearly a sign that he was feeling quite lonely. Wherever he directed his black head towards, there was always dragons sitting together, some together in two, or some in packs. His puppy eyes just couldn't look at any part of the red, rocky and hard-island without the fact that he's the only one of his species being rubbed into his face.

As his ears were flat on his scaly head, Toothless gradually let his wings slide onto the rocky surface that he's currently on. He was sat down, this time, looking out to the clear view of the water. He looked at the light-green shallows briefly, but then his eyes were caught onto the sunshine that had partly to do with the magnificent heat inflicted upon this place. He'd give anything for Morgan to be here at this moment in time, just so he can finally show that guy his inner feelings. He was feeling incredibly down because of two reasons, in which one of them has already been mentioned; he's the only Night Fury in existence, so when it came to things like the mating season, he was all alone and without a partner. Morgan being a human hasn't stopped him from feeling the way he has, and it'll continue to be that way for as long as it takes for him to get his claws onto Morgan, so he can have him all for himself. Speaking of which, Morgan not being here is also why he's feeling down, alongside the fact that Snotlout had potentially seen him attempt to pounce onto Morgan last night. The Night Fury recalled what he did last night, and it was clear to his head that he probably did become a bit aggressive, but that was due to his impatience. After hinting it to Morgan, without Morgan getting the catch until now, Toothless was wanting to get it on for ages. It's funny that such a cute appearance can conceal thoughts and personalities, because there wasn't a single chance that anybody would of thought of Toothless to be this desperate of wanting to mate, considering that he's kept his cool throughout the past years.

Thinking about this and staring into the direction of the sun, Toothless suddenly felt the ground thump, in which it was due to Cloudjumper suddenly appearing next to him after briefly flying to get here. Cloudjumper had understood that Toothless wasn't particularly keen on him yesterday, but that didn't stop the Stormcutter in wanting to try and cheer him up. There was a ton of purring coming from the big dragon, as he was towered over Toothless like a pile of bricks. Toothless looked at Cloudjumper's smiling, red and grey curved forehead, no longer feeling angered like he was yesterday. It's just that when Toothless was in the moment, he couldn't be bothered to let it all fall apart. Toothless appreciated it, but no matter how caring the gigantic Cloudjumper is, he was still huffing with tons of air from his throat. There needed to be something that could cheer Toothless up, and as soon as Cloudjumper had acknowledged that Toothless was still upset, not only from his body language, but from his puppy eyes eyeing up the floor, with his forehead aimed directly at it as a shine suddenly made itself out on his eyes, the Stormcutter acknowledged the Night Fury's status alongside Hiccup. Cloudjumper had his four wings on the ground, with his red hooks on his front two holding onto it, before he suddenly ducked downwards towards the ground. Toothless turned around to Cloudjumper, looking suddenly curious with what the Stormcutter was doing, only to realize that, he's actually bowing down. This cheered Toothless up quite a bit, considering that he's the Alpha of all of the dragons. It felt like those holes in his heart were suddenly filled in. Cloudjumper stood back up with his wings, before pelting his head back upwards to Toothless.

Toothless couldn't help but re-do what he did when the two dragons initially met. As a result of Cloudjumper acknowledging his status, Toothless felt playful, and thus, he rushed over towards Cloudjumper's left pair of wings, before ducking down to climb into them. This caught Cloudjumper by surprise, and his head was moving exactly like it did the first time Toothless did it; with his eyes and his natural smile following every single pace that the Night Fury was taking. Once Toothless was fully under there, he sat up underneath his wings, and smiled right at Cloudjumper with his retracted teeth, but this time, the Stormcutter didn't remove his two wings from Toothless; he kept them there, as a way to say to Toothless that he too is also in a playful mood. Once Toothless ducked down and slowly made his way out from under the wings and back into the hot warmth of the island, the other dragons had suddenly flew over to the vicinity.

Many of the dragons were intrigued at Cloudjumper's and Toothless's interactions just now, but at the same time, they had all acknowledged Toothless's position as the Alpha of them all. Toothless briefly turned his black scaly head towards Cloudjumper's towering, muscle-filled body, before looking back to the crowds of dragons standing near the water, and overall, covering up the red-orange combined rock surface that they were all standing on. In the distance surrounding them, the various mountain-structures of Rookery Island had glimpsed a magnificent view as did the sunlight. All of the dragons that had just turned up, including various species of them, such as Shovelhelms and more wild Gronckles, had suddenly decreased the height at which they were standing; in response to Cloudjumper's movement just now, they all felt the need to bow down to Toothless, and not one of them did it in a reluctant style. They were all letting of purrs at the same time, whilst some were sneezing. Toothless felt incredibly cheered up at this, and, in order to embrace it, the Night Fury felt the need to unleash his authority, from a vocal standpoint.

Toothless unleashed his black leather-texture wings, utilising the tail fin his rider had made for him to suddenly dart up and off the ground away. He made a swift turn amongst the clear light blue sky as all of the dragons were watching on, before Toothless had landed his four paws onto an elevated bit of rock which gave him a clear view of the majority of the island. Toothless, once again doing the cute sounds, looked back over to Cloudjumper and the dragons surrounding him, and in the mix of those dragons were the main ones of Berk, like Stormfly, Hookfang, and so on. Standing above here, Toothless's black scales were receiving the biggest portion of the sun light as he got a clear view of the entirety of the island and the water surrounding it, as well as the light-green water behind all of those dragons.

Toothless suddenly gripped upon the position he was standing at with his claws, and, moving forwards slightly, he unleashed a gigantic roar which had sent shockwaves through the air. The dragons below were caught by surprise, but the roar genuinely did sound intimidating. Once Toothless had closed his mouth, the Night Fury's expression said it all; focused, determined, and not to be played with. He looked like he was angry, but that was just his motivated face coming on after solidifying his status as the Alpha. As a response, all of the dragons below had once again bowed down to Toothless, much to the Night Fury's delight. His expression currently, looking down at the bowing dragons, was reminiscent of what it was after he roared at the end of the second HTTYD film.

When Toothless scanned his puppy eyes across all the dragons, one thing became extremely clear in his intelligent brain which actually didn't put him down in his mood due to the dragons acknowledging his status; he was like a sore thumb in terms of not having a mate.

The reason why all of the dragons had extended their staying time on this island was because they were all looking for a future mate. Yes, it's odd to say that it's the mating season. Yes, it's odd to say that in the midst of an election coming up back at Berk, but this has all been building up from the get-go. Even during Morgan's first few days on Berk, and before he even got to Berk, all of the dragons kept leaving Berk for the duration of the mornings, before coming back for the rest of the day, and they'd even come here at night time. It was because they wanted to have a mate chosen before they actually went ahead with their pleasures, so they wouldn't be alone come the actual season. It's also an odd thing to claim that the vikings of Berk don't know about something called a 'mating season' for their dragons, and well, truth be told, it's the last thing on any of their minds, so of course they wouldn't know about it. Even during Snoggletog, they aren't aware.

The main reason why this is important to know is because over the past years, Toothless, to be frank, has been craving a mate during those times. During his bonding with Hiccup, it didn't bother him, but as the times following the dragon war went on, Toothless gradually and gradually became in need. None of the dragons surrounding him had particularly interested him; they were all...the same as one another, and he wasn't even thinking about a human mate at all. It's already been revealed as to why that's suddenly been abolished with Morgan around. He just senses something fresh and unique in him. After all, Morgan did come from an entirely different world, but a world that knew of Berk and the dragons. Morgan was, as a matter of fact, the only human that Toothless would mate with; the rest aren't even thought about. Hiccup is his best friend, and the rest are his close friends. No matter how the dragons will react when Toothless, and even he knows he'll do this if it comes to it, forces Morgan to do it when he's took him elsewhere, he'll always look at Morgan as the one. There's no changing it; but one thing Toothless needs to do is to in fact, tone it down on his aggressiveness when he's around Morgan. When he had seen the young lad look at his pack last night by accident, he wasn't shy by it; he actually wanted Morgan to stare at it. Nonetheless, it's safe to assume that Morgan doesn't feel the same way about Toothless.

Speaking of Morgan, Toothless wanted him to be here as he had made his alpha roar just now, so he could stand besides him.

Suddenly, keeping up with the trend of following Toothless, Cloudjumper had stealthily flew up towards the mountain-like surface of Rookery Island to stand with the Night Fury. He clawed upon his landing with his red hooks at the front of his first pair of wings, adjusting his position. Toothless turned around to Cloudjumper, raising an eyebrow-expression towards the Stormcutter. Cloudjumper, walking on his two feet and his wing-hooks over towards Toothless, aimed his yellow eyes and red-curved forehead to the Night Fury, and the dragons below were all going back to what they were doing before initially bowing down to the Alpha dragon. As a way to finally restore peace between eachother following the brief provocation moment the Night Fury and the Stormcutter had yesterday, the two of them nuzzled together, with Toothless having to raise himself up to stand on his two paws to reach Cloudjumper's head. It was truly a cute sight to witness. The two of them purred, closed their eyes once their heads connected, and ultimately, their friendship was instantly fixed from last night.

Maybe now, it was time for Toothless to somehow make it clear to the other dragons that he's chosen Morgan as a mate, but it'll be hard.

This warm, rocky island, in which the water felt like it was steamed up the minute you'd go to put your hand in it, gave off the vibe of being on a holiday. The light blue skies made for a sensational feeling, the sun was extremely bright, but most uniquely, the different-shades of water that changed depending on how close they were to the island provided it with the title as being one of the most unique pieces of land nearby on Berk. It had suddenly became the place that the dragons were using to find a mate.

 **Following why the dragons have been, over the past few weeks, and before Morgan even initially woke up on Berk, coming here at night and in the mornings, it's safe to assume that there is indeed a mating season that seems to be the last thing on the minds of the vikings. This upcoming election will literally be in the midst of the season, as well. It's also been revealed that Toothless has been waiting for a mate of his own over the past years, and now, with Morgan on the horizon, he's chosen him, but it's going to take a lot of effort and patience if he truly wants Morgan to feel the same way, which is 100% unlikely to happen. With the debate fast approaching, and with everyone in it preparing themselves for confronting whoever's the other four (apart from Morgan, Snotlout, and Gustav since all three of them know they're in it together) will the fact that it's the mating season cause a disruption in the process, with one particular candidate being in the eyes of a dragon?**


	29. Last-minute reassurance

**RECAP: It was finally revealed as to why all of the dragons of Berk have recently adapted a habit in which they'd leave during the night and for the duration of the mornings, (not all the time, but on a constant basis) before coming back for the rest of the day. It also turns out that, despite looking all cheerful and having defeated two gigantic beasts that have threatened Berk, Toothless has been feeling extremely lonely, and he's kept it hidden all of this time.**

 **1 DAY BEFORE THE DEBATE**

Over the passing four days, it was relatively quiet as far as the dragons went; they were all casual, and it was most likely a given, considering that they had probably chosen their mates by now, meaning that they could finally return to their normal selves. Aside from that, nothing had really occurred in relation to the election, or the debate; this was the first week of two, which meant that it was going to be the least active. After the debate tomorrow, though, that's when the election-feel will fully kick off across the Isle of Berk. Morgan's pledge to give Snotlout and Gustav significant power should they help him in becoming Chief of Berk has still remained, but the more Morgan had thought about it over these past four days, the more it became clear to him that it was extremely unlikely for him to actually even consider what he's going to do as Chief. After all, he's an outsider, and it's most likely that the majority of the vikings on this island, especially after he nearly died from Tuffnut, want him to return to where he came from since they consider him to be out of his depth. Morgan was fighting back, though, against these thoughts.

It was crucial that Morgan wasn't being called things that he hasn't even done, and that was particularly the case with what Eret had called him in front of the entire Great Hall. On the night where Hiccup had made his intentions known to hold a vote for his role of Chief, Eret stood up, and directly yelled to Morgan the phrase 'Drago supporter' which, at this point, seems to have died off; no vikings have came up to Morgan over the past four days, asking him if it was true. It's probably a good thing that Eret doesn't know that Morgan's apart of the debate, because if he somehow knew ahead of it, he'd probably use that accusation to make Morgan look completely unreliable and dangerous, and when he has to prove himself amongst four other vikings, his reputation has to be as clear as crystal.

In regards to Toothless, ultimately, the Night Fury had concluded that he's no longer going to attempt to get Morgan for however many days. Back at the Rookery island, he acknowledged that he had went in far too fast, and it was pretty obvious that Morgan's reaction at the time was one of a disturbed nature. This was something else that Toothless had acknowledged, so instead, he's now going to wait it out, and when the time is right, where the scenario is perfect, and when Morgan least expects it, the Night Fury is going to once again attempt to get Morgan to fully oblige. Toothless had more than just one option, though, because if Morgan doesn't actually give in at all, which is highly likely, considering that no normal human would want to even look at a dragon that way, let alone perform what Toothless wants, then he'll simply abduct the young lad, and take him elsewhere, where he'll spend as much alone time with him as possible, and then, that's when he'll go in for the pleasure, regardless of if Morgan want's it or not. The latter option was his craving to pleasure exposing itself after keeping it hidden for so many years. So far though, it's been relatively peaceful, and at this point, Morgan was calm.

Gone was the brown-and-green skulled, fluffy viking top, as were the leather pants on Morgan; now, after specifically requesting Gobber to craft him some viking shorts, and a new top, in which he could wear a vest, they had replaced his old viking clothes. The short-sleeved top behind his vest was quite thin, and it was of a dark brown colour. The vest, where there were no sleeves, and instead, it covered the entirety of his chest and his back, was fluffy with the texture of a sheep's wool, and was of a lighter brown shade. Contrasting the odd colour combinations of his old viking clothes that Hiccup had made for him, these were extremely good-looking, and less 'thuggish' as Morgan had once referred to his brown-and-green skulled viking top as at some tiny point after returning to the village at the commemoration weeks ago. The dark-grey leather viking shorts, however, had created the perfect blend. They were dark-grey, but it was something about mixing brown and grey clothing together that created the ultimate viking appearance.

Morgan was always a fan of shorts back in Britain. Even in the coldest seasons, he'd be the only one to wear shorts and short-sleeved tops. This was completely resembled in his new viking clothes. His vest had two holes towards the bottom, which had acted as pockets, so Morgan could easily plant his hands inside to rest them, much like he did with his coats in Britain.

At the present moment in time on Berk, after preparing for tomorrow, the nervous feelings that were running rapid through Morgan's lungs weren't really expected. After all, he had taken acting in school, so he would of thought that he'd be alright in front of people. Perhaps though, it has to do with the fact that these are actual vikings, and vikings that he's all too familiar with; he's wanting to give himself a good impression in front of the vikings of Berk, after seeing what they've all been through in the past. Plus, all of the other five in the debate are vikings, so maybe that's contributing to the nervousness that Morgan was surprised at thinking of. Whilst the debate was in his mind, the other was his current conversation with Ruffnut in the midst of the night, at about the equivalent of 21:00. Earlier on in the day, Morgan had wanted to have a full-on-scale conversation with Ruffnut, feeling like he hasn't really spoken to her enough following the obvious events. With a surprise appearance, Barf and Belch was also with them, looking out to the dark-blue sky covered with stars that had shined their silver-lightening within the skies of Berk.

They were both standing out at the edge, looking out to the body of water, as Barf and Belch had stood next to Ruffnut. Morgan hardly sees Barf and Belch in comparison to the other dragons, but then again, Toothless hasn't been around for quite a few days. Despite this, Barf and Belch were more uncommon than Toothless. It was pretty cool to see the two-headed, green twin dragon after a while.

Whilst the entirety of Berk was asleep, and the village was quiet for the night, Morgan, Ruffnut and Barf and Belch were stood near his hut at the edge, in which Ruffnut and Morgan were talking about the upcoming events in the near future. Morgan had his two hands tucked into his pockets in his light-brown, fluffy viking vest as his hairy feet were at an exposed state thanks to his dark-grey viking shorts. In fact, it's a possibility that he's the only viking on Berk who's wearing shorts. His torso clothing's somewhat looked like what Hiccup had initially worn when he met Toothless, but the difference is, there's no gap in the middle; it's just one big fluffy coat without any sort of sleeves.

"So you think it'll become a complete shambles, then?" Morgan asked, after briefly bringing up the topic of Ruffnut's view on the entire viking election.

"Totally. Do you know how long Hiccup's been feeling uncertain for? you take it, and you run with it, you don't just drag it on.."

"To be fair, Ruff, it's quite a gigantic task, and he's got big shoes to fill..but then again, what would I know, considering that I wasn't even here for the time Stoick was alive.." Morgan said, playing along with the fact that he genuinely wasn't on Berk at the time, yet he had seen it all from the screen. Since that morning that he arrived in the village on his first day here, though, he was quite devastated that he never arrived on Berk earlier, because he could of met Stoick.

"Don't be hard on yourself, you don't need to keep mauling yourself down, you know?"

"I swear to god, you vikings have a weird way of word usage"

Morgan laughed at Ruffnut using the word 'maul' to define 'talking yourself down'. He uses weird words, but he hasn't ever used a word of that class before.

"It's contagious, you should hear some of the non-sense Fishlegs uses, you should cover your ears the next time you're with him"

Morgan vacantly looked at the ground, before turning his eyes back up to the view of the dark sky beyond this edge. He wouldn't make a reply to Ruffnut's comment in regards to Fishlegs, because he doesn't want to be two-faced around everyone. Since they've both gotten into the flow of conversation, Morgan felt like it was time for him to ask Ruffnut the question that he's been meaning to ask for a while. He's probably asked it in some form, but even he can't remember. Considering that this was the lengthiest conversation they've had since Tuffnut had died, Morgan felt like it was the perfect opportunity to interrogate Ruffnut. He sighed before going forwards.

"Ruff, be honest with me, am I a freak in your eyes?"

"Are you...are you seriously asking me about what I think you are?"

"If you mean about the person who's name is basically yours but without an R and instead the letter T, then yeah"

"How many times are you gonna bring it up, Morgan?"

"Put yourself in my boots, Ruff, then you'll see how hard it is to contain it. For a guy like me, it's incredibly hard for me to put that all behind me, and what's worse, I always think that you look at me negatively because of it. I'm not some ego who's gonna pretend that nothing's happened, like?"

As Morgan looked at Ruffnut, he couldn't see the presence of the two-headed green dragon next to her, despite just seeing them just now. Curious, Morgan looked over to his side, before he was caught by surprise from the left head of Barf and Belch being lowered down to him, whilst the right head was lowered down to Ruffnut, essentially cornering both Ruffnut and Morgan off. It was delightful, though, for when the two heads became close enough for the two vikings to touch, Morgan started stroking the head on his side, whilst Ruffnut started stroking the other head; it was as if Morgan and Ruffnut were sharing Barf and Belch by being surrounded by their long necks and heads. Barf and Belch both closed their eyes as soon as the palms started rubbing off of their nostrils and head; this was followed by purrs. Morgan was specifically massaging the super-lime coloured horn above the nostril, and this caused the head next to him to mask a more relaxed expression, as the yellow eyes were shut in the middle of the relaxing; the purr was louder than the head from Ruffnut's side, too. Barf and Belch had never shown this much affection before, so it meant that Morgan kept on learning new things about the dragons of Berk.

Whilst stroking their heads, with Morgan holding onto the super-lime coloured horn on the head of Barf and Belch nearest to him, with the horn having the texture of a hardened-plastic, the two of them continued talking in the midst of the dark sky near the edge of Berk.

"Do I really have to repeat myself? look at me, I've gotta move on eventually, you know?" Ruffnut declared, holding onto her dragon's head closest to her, as the two were now closing their yellow eyes this time.

"I just want assurance, that, you know...I'm not like some barbarian who deserves his head chopped off, do you get me?" Morgan said, shrugging his shoulders once he got to the interrogative sound of his voice.

"No, no, haha, are you serious?"

"I'm deadly serious, Ruff. I'm about to go into the most important event of my life time tomorrow, more important than anything I've ever done at Britain, and unless you show me that you don't hate me for...killing him, I'll have that and something Toothless has-" he just stopped himself from saying what Toothless's actions consisted of about four nights ago.

"I don't hate you at all, look, I've looked past what's happened. I've learnt to go forwards without my bro. What's with your obsession with wanting me to tell you on numerous occasions that I don't hate you?"

"Okay...okay...woah?" Morgan emitted, feeling the nostrils of the left head suddenly climb up onto his cheek, nuzzling him with warmth, with the dragon noticing Morgan getting stressed.

It did what it was meant to do; calm Morgan down with a tiny drop of cuteness and warmth. As soon as the shape of the nostrils of the dragon could be felt, ever so slowly dragging alongside his cheek with the vibrating purrs, Morgan couldn't help but crack a smile. He wiped his cheek, due to their being some slight wetness from the nostrils, but it didn't bother him; he suddenly felt full of himself again.

"You uh...you might wanna remind me that I've gotta get a dragon of my own, Ruff, haha" Morgan laughed, with Ruffnut simply looking to her left and right.

"W-We're cool, right, like, setting the nail in the coffin now, you're completely cool with me, despite everything that's gone on? if I'm being repetitive, I can't help it"

"Yeah, for like, the hundredth time, we're cool"

"Alright, I could see it in your eyes then that you were genuine. Tell you what, if you didn't tell me that now, and with me going into the debate tomorrow night, I'd be caught off guard, alongside a uh...another thing which I'll ignore..." Morgan coughed briefly.

"You..you're in the debate?"

"Yeah, I mean, there's no point in keeping it a secret now, is there? with like 24 hours to go. Plus, you could uh...you could maybe help me out in winning the other vikings over" Morgan said, noticing that Barf and Belch was now back to where they were standing initially, before moving their two-lizard-like-necks to surround him and Ruffnut.

"Hell, you could help me in winning the dragons over?"

Ruffnut had noticed something with Morgan's talk; he's always mentioning the dragons, and although it was comical to her, she acknowledged that it was perhaps unintentional on his part. Still, it sounded like something regarding the reptiles themselves had caused him to naturally spout the word 'dragon' out in every sentence he says. Ruffnut had came up with quite an unusual joke for Morgan, and with her being Ruffnut, it was appropriate, given the crazy nature of her and her brother when he was here.

"Dragons, dragons, dragons, dragons, dragons, you kissed one or something, Morgan?"

"What? OH, NO NO, Haha, what the hell, Ruff?" Morgan said, unable to stop his teeth from showing in what was a panicking-looking smile on his behalf. He did that smile because he thought for sure, that as soon as Ruffnut had mentioned the two words 'kissing' and 'dragons', she was referring to Toothless's actions nights ago, that Snotlout had luckily JUST missed before he walked fully to Morgan at the time. Despite knowing this, it felt like somebody had told Ruffnut.

"Where on earth did you uh...did you get something so...odd and strange from, huh?"

"Alrighttt, calm down, this isn't your life, is it? haha"

"Of course not, haha.." Morgan said, nodding his head left and right, closing his eyes amongst the nods with a smile cracking out from the corner of his lips.

It suddenly became silent between the two, and they took to watching the moon just rest it's magnificent glaze of whiteness from this part of Berk over towards the direction of the forest on the other part of the island. As the water was roaring it's wave noises from below, Morgan raised his arms up towards the dark sky, and yawned as loud as possible, feeling as if his brain had suddenly became detached from his head with the light-headed sensation. He planted his palms into the pockets of his fluffy light brown vest, looking towards the side of his hut as the wind was suddenly starting to whistle it's races of gusts as the minutes passed.

"Well then, I uh, I should probably get some sleep, considering that I've gotta basically prep myself for becoming a potential Chief, haha, night guys" Morgan said, referring to Ruffnut and Barf and Belch.

"Night, loony" Ruffnut laughed, waving at Morgan.

But as Ruffnut waved, Barf and Belch had planted the corner of their eyes on their heads towards Morgan during the duration of the silence that had followed Ruffnut's joke of 'kissing a dragon' and they were extremely vacant during that time; As he and Ruffnut were looking out, the dragon's heads simply aimed themselves towards Morgan, and it seemed even more so after Ruffnut had made the joke. Their expressions looked completely curious, and somewhat as if they're looking at something they've been made aware of. Maybe it was just because of the lightening of the darkness that gave them that look, when in actual reality, they were doing something else. There's one big possibility to be made here, though; what if, Toothless has somehow, over the duration of the four days that have just passed, taken all of the other dragons to where Morgan has been over the four days, and pointed to him with the other dragons around him, signifying to his fellow reptiles that he's chosen Morgan as a mate? it's a longshot to guess that, and granted, it's probably unlikely, but never before did Barf and Belch vacantly, and silently, focus their eyes onto somebody like they just did now. It was as if they were watching for something that they were expecting to happen thanks to being informed of that 'something' from somebody, or perhaps, Toothless via the Night Fury's body language. The only way to truly know is to let time run it's course, and pretty much, that'll be hard to examine, given that the first phase of the election starts tomorrow.

How tomorrow will unfold is as follows; the entire day will be focused around the typical Berk duties from the village vikings, and the dragons and such, but at some point, the six vikings will finally find out who their opponents are, just about an hour before the debate takes place inside the hall. The group of vikings that'll be attending the debate as an audience will be the ones that have managed to find space, because, given that this debate is going to determine who the potential chief of Berk could be, it'll be crowded with a bunch of curious vikings. The catch however, is that the dragons aren't allowed to attend it; they're being saved for the question session that follows the week after. So to recap, it'll be a typical day viking stuff on Berk, with the dragons playing with each other and the vikings doing their main habits like hunting, farming, and things that keep their island safe and fed, but earlier than usual, it'll all be put on hold. Then, the six vikings in the debate will finally find out who their opponents are, (well, five vikings, considering that Hiccup knows who they all are) and then an hour from that point, the debate will finally kick off. It seems though, that this entire election process will be bombarded by the dragons suddenly acting all curious and intrusive around Morgan. We don't know for sure, but given Barf and Belch's rather unusual movement and behaviour tonight as his viking and Morgan had spoke, something has to give for it.

It's time to finally see who'll be walking out as Hiccup's opponent, this time tomorrow night on the Isle of Berk.

 **Even though it's been weeks since Morgan had sent Tuffnut, (he had no choice) falling off of the edge of the forest into the cove where Hiccup and Toothless had met in order to save his arse from death, he's still felt like Ruffnut hasn't forgiven him, but tonight, he's now found out that Ruffnut truly isn't bothered by his actions. She likes Morgan, and now, with that reassurance thrown into Morgan, he's now more than ready to take on whoever his opponents are at the debate tomorrow night. It appears though, that a peculiar, collective behaviour from the dragons who were at the Rookery Island with Toothless is about to pick up around Morgan. This is possibly false, and is most likely non-sense, but it's worth keeping an eye out; Barf and Belch were acting very very mysteriously, and since it's been four days, it may very well be the case that there's been some informing occurring between the reptiles in regards to the feelings Toothless has towards one of the humans. Is it true? will this overtake Morgan's focus in the debate? despite not noticing and not suspecting a thing from the other dragons, when he soon notices something odd, will it make him more unsettled? most importantly, how will he handle himself with the other vikings in the debate tomorrow, and who will ultimately win the vote to become Hiccup's opponent?**


	30. Pre-debate speech

**RECAP: Morgan was practically begging Ruffnut to assure him that she doesn't hate him, and now, she's finally closed the lid on it. She's never hated him, not even for killing Tuffnut, and now, Morgan's able to finally turn his focus to the debate and the election. He and Ruffnut had spoke whilst looking out to the dark sky over the edge near his hut, with Barf and Belch, in which they were acting as if they knew something about Morgan, just from the sheer position of their yellow eyes.**

This was it; the day that'll finally crown the opponent, and the potential Chief of Berk. Hiccup and his friends were in the hall, as always, but on this occasion, he was joined by Toothless; he was going to use his best friend to get the attention of the hall, where the vikings were speculating what the end of today will produce, making for the loudest volume of voices, feeling as if it was 150% louder than usual. He was specifically going to utilise his dragon's ability to ignite a hazardous fireball that'll spark a gigantic, rushing gust of roars past the ears of everybody and out of the hall door, ultimately catching everyone off guard and placing their attention onto Hiccup himself. Morgan was by himself, and it seemed like Toothless was trying to pay as minimal attention to him as possible; when Morgan entered, Toothless was looking at Hiccup, but you could briefly catch the Night Fury's green eyes planting onto Morgan from a stance where his forehead was looking at the cold, stone floor the dragon was sitting on. He was very good at being sly, and it was obvious as to why he was trying to make it look as if Morgan's presence was just like the other random vikings. Whether it'd be from the corner of his eyes, he at some point would always look across the hall to the young lad.

Toothless was behind Valka and Hiccup as they were sat on the long table in the hall, in which numerous vikings of different sizes and beard lengths were rumbling a collective amount of voices. Hiccup stood up off of his chair, gesturing towards Valka that he's walking towards the door in order to make space for Toothless's fireball to fly out of. This was a tactic that he and Toothless had did ages ago, when Hiccup was 'acting chief'.

"Mum, I'm uh, I'm just gonna..."

"Sure, Hiccup go ahead" Valka said, wanting Hiccup to be more driven with himself, rather than feeling as if he has to tell someone he's about to do something.

Briefly, Valka moved backwards in her chair to get to Toothless as he was sat there directly behind herself and Hiccup, and when she did, Toothless noticed her, subsequently lowering his scaly head and puppy eyes down to her level. There, the Night Fury watched his best friend make a path through the vikings in the hall to get to the door, so he can open it. Valka was scratching underneath Toothless's scaly head, nearing his neck, in which Toothless returned the interaction by licking her face. As a result, slobber had suddenly been thrown onto Valka's charming face.

"Crikey Toothless, you're always the one to do that, huh?" Valka laughed, patting Toothless's head for the final time, as the Night Fury smiled and let off a laughing-sound towards her face. Valka was now tasked with wiping the slobber off of her face.

Hiccup was letting off tons of air from the inside of his throat. It was unexpected as to how much effort he had to put in just now to carve a straight path towards the door. After all, though, this is the day of the first-step towards the most crucial and historical event on Berk, so it should have been expected on his part that there'd be a ton of vikings wanting to find out what's going down. As Hiccup had connected himself with the wooden surface of the doors, he slowly pushed the two wooden materials forwards, emitting the sun's light inside the entrance of the hall, and causing the view from the top of the steps leading up to the hall to be seen from the inside. The village could be seen from the inside as a result. He knocked the doors into position, to ensure that they wouldn't close by themselves, and instead, they'd stay put, which they did. With their stability now renewed, Hiccup frowned upon looking back at the massive crowd of vikings that he has to once again carve a path through in order to get back to Toothless and his mum.

Morgan was just casually sitting on one of the tables amongst the crowd, scanning his eyes across the hall as he occasionally took a sip of his wooden cup. This was the first time in days that he had seen Toothless, and given the actions of the dragon towards him in the past, Morgan kept his distance and had tried to put off acknowledging Toothless's presence. Instead of doing that, he was simply finding an excuse every minute to look at the wall of the hall. Despite looking at the empty spaces of the hall as he tried to look occupied, he could occasionally see the black scaly body of Toothless maintain it's colour every time he looked towards Hiccup, mounting more pressure upon him. He's the only dragon in the hall at the moment, so it was very easy for his body to be distinguished. As long as Toothless doesn't do what he did before, then it should be alright. When Morgan arrived here, Toothless was already inside with Hiccup, so instead of sitting with his friends, Morgan took a hold of his cup and simply nodded at Hiccup as if he was just another viking. If he was sat next to a close distance of Toothless, then he would of felt an unpredictable nature crawl upon his spine. It's not easy to take in the possibility of a dragon liking you in that way, especially when the dragon is the same gender as you. After he had nodded at Hiccup earlier on, Morgan simply took to one of the tables further along the hall, and even at the time of that, it was already filled with more vikings than usual. Since then, Morgan's been sat here, just trying to ignore Toothless. Luckily, it didn't cause any suspicion to emerge from any of the main vikings alongside Hiccup, but Toothless would briefly look shy upon his green eyes emerging within a vision of Morgan's direction; he knew why Morgan was sat over there and not near here.

Hiccup pushed his way back over to the long table where Toothless and Valka were sat. The others were standing up near the long table, rather than sitting down. As he made his way around the table to get back to the side where Valka was sat, Hiccup's eyes looked over to the open doors of the hall, where the daylight was giving an intrusive appearance. He was going to attempt at least a couple of basic techniques to grab the attention of everyone in here.

"UH, GUYS?" Hiccup said, instantly feeling like his voice was lost within a mixed bag. It didn't work.

"I'VE GOTTA SAY SOMETHING?!" He subsequently emitted, this time, extending the length of his voice at the final word for two seconds. It didn't work either.

Hiccup, in a somewhat self-proud manner, walked over towards Toothless and gave the dragon a nod. He had gone over the plans with Toothless prior to everyone coming inside; he knew that it was going to be absolutely packed in here, to the point that he wouldn't be able to get the attention of everyone by himself. Hiccup had looked at his mum, gesturing for her to move away from Toothless, as she was still situated in the seat in front of the Night Fury. Toothless quickly looked all around the space that was emerging around his body, realizing that what Hiccup had gone over with him earlier is what he want's him to do now.

"Uh, give me a minute, bud" Hiccup rushingly said, pointing a finger towards Toothless.

Toothless kept a steady pace in his breathing, as he kept himself sat down. Upon Hiccup telling him to remain vacant for a minute, the dragon seemingly accepted it, resorting to shaking his entire neck and head briefly to cut out the aching sensations that had randomly emerged within his black scales. Afterwards, he started to scan his green eyes across the vikings surrounding him, wondering what his best pal had in mind. His ears moved up from his head, wondering what Hiccup was doing. Of course, all Hiccup was doing was ensuring that every single viking within a close vicinity of Toothless wasn't in the direct way of the fireball that he's about to signal for Toothless to fire, but his way of going about it, and his rushing body language, made for the Night Fury to watch on with curiosity as his scales shined a glimpse of cuteness from within their blackness.

"Okay uh, Astrid, can you make sure that everybody's keeping a clear path to the door?" Hiccup asked Astrid, after walking a short distance away from Toothless. He had pointed over towards the door.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to let everyone walk out at the same time now, Hiccup?" Astrid said, with her battleaxe in her hand, having spent the past few days sharpening it up.

"This is something else entirely, Astrid. Do it and then you'll see what I'm talking about"

"Uh, alright. Hold this for me then. If you get any marks on the steel, I'll make you a knuckle delight" she replied, handing over the battleaxe to Hiccup, in which he simply chuckled at her empty threat.

As Astrid took off towards the crowd of vikings surrounding the front space of the hall where the open doors were near, Hiccup slowly made his way back over to Toothless. Upon reaching his destination, Hiccup nudged Toothless with his shoulder, catching the Night Fury's attention almost instantly. As soon as he did, Toothless let off a question-sounding rumble from his throat, in which he was again, curious about what Hiccup was planning. Hiccup ducked down towards Toothless's head from the side, and then he made a blatant point with his finger towards the direction of the open door, intending for his dragon's eyes to follow it directly.

"Right bud, uh, Astrid's just making sure nobodies in the way. We're gonna have to resort to what I said earlier since it's impossible that I'll get the focus by myself, haha" Hiccup said to Toothless, standing back up.

As Astrid had easily carved an open space which was in the form of a path-cleared amongst the various vikings, opening it up all the way to the open doors that had shown a view of the village below, Toothless had looked at Hiccup as his viking was suddenly distracted with Astrid's battleaxe. He was specifically studying it for how much it's been upgraded, but as he did this, Toothless kept on purring louder and louder in order to catch Hiccup's attention. None of the dragon's tactics worked, given that everyone was as loud as a lion's roar. He slowly crawled his way over towards Hiccup's cheek, before ducking down ever so rapidly with his head, raising his right black ear up, and sending it pelting off of the bare skin of Hiccup's cheek, which had emitted a brief shock and pain-delivery.

"Ouch, Toothless, what was that for?" Hiccup said, prioritizing Toothless again, leaving the battleaxe in a lower stance within his grasp.

Toothless nodded his head towards the open doors, and instantly, Hiccup had recalled it; his dragon was referring to the fact that there was now enough space in the form of an open-path that Toothless could shoot his fireball through, to emit it's loudness, and to ultimately send it flying outside of the hall as to not cause any actual damage or causalities. Hiccup was just distracted, that's all.

"I really do feel like I under-appreciate you at times, Toothless. Thank you, but can you at least try and remind me in a...less painful manner?" Hiccup said, rubbing the cheek in which Toothless had slapped his ear against.

"You under-appreciate me at times, Hiccup, but that doesn't mean that I won't do what's good for us all, huh?" Astrid said, after emerging from quickly letting everyone know that they need to make space all the way to the hall doors, the big, wooden doors. The battleaxe suddenly turned into thin air as Astrid had utilised her agility and her viking skills to take it back into her grasp in what was basically the blink of an eye.

"Uh, right. Don't hit me with that thing, Astrid, it's an important day, you know? but uh, anyways, Toothless..." Hiccup said, walking back over towards Toothless.

At this point, Valka and the rest were standing besides Toothless, as the Night Fury was in a straight line with the path from here all the way to the hall-door. Hiccup had gestured for his friends nearby to cover their ears, for Toothless was now about to utilise his unique fireball ability to catch the attention of the entire hall.

"Bud, go for it..." Hiccup said, patting Toothless on the neck, giving the dragon the green light to fire.

Toothless wanted to show off for obvious reasons, so, being in that mindset, he had suddenly moved his black scaly wings out all to the side, revealing just how big they actually are once they were away from his back, and he took a couple of steps back; there, he moved his front paws forwards, looking like he was about to charge at something. His puppy eyes quickly glanced into the direction of the guy he's got an affection for, but instead, that obvious guy was sipping onto his wooden cup, minding his own business. Wanting Morgan to see his fireball in action, Toothless suddenly sent a somewhat-driven-down roar across the hall, which had caught the attention of everyone briefly, but they felt like it was just something Toothless did out of pure randomness, and nothing newsworthy. This, however, had caused Morgan to jump as he was sat down, and, holding onto his wooden cup, he watched Toothless's position carefully. Realising that Toothless was about to potentially move forwards, Morgan placed down his wooden cup on the table he was sat at, and just as he was about to move it backwards, Toothless's eyes had suddenly became noticeable in the form of a quick stare across to Morgan's own eyes; and this time, Morgan didn't move. Toothless was fully embracing the brief moment he's getting now, by having Morgan stare at him, and with him staring back, and with this, Toothless looked back at the door, before making his throat suddenly swell up briefly, before retracting his teeth, and ultimately, sending off one gigantic purple blaze of danger from his mouth through the air, like the speed of ten cheetah's combined. It's thunderous, chaotic and roaring sound, and vibrating elements had ultimately caused the vikings inside the hall to become frozen in shock, and the fireball had just managed to pass through the open doors.

"WOAH, WOAH WOAAAAH?" Morgan yelled, as did the numerous other vikings in the hall. He was sent scrambling up off his seat onto his feet as the bright purpleness of the small fireball had caused him to cover his eyes, and to feel in danger entirely.

Now, everyone was placing their attention towards Toothless, the clear source of the fireball. It's obviously not something new what's just happened, because Hiccup had asked Toothless to do this in the past, for the same reason; to get the attention of everyone. Now, with everyone's eyes pelted in a widened fashion due to the shock and fright of the fireball that had just passed out of the door into the sky of Berk, Hiccup had raised his palms up to everyone, taking in the focus that he's finally getting. The hall suddenly went from a yelling, talkative environment to the quietest place on Berk.

"Right, uh, now that you're all finally listening to me, thanks to Toothless, I uh, I really need to address today...now, over the past days, I've gone out...I've spoken to different vikings, and I can now officially confirm that we do indeed...have five other vikings that you'll be choosing from tonight. They'll all be here, in this hall, tonight, debating each other and taking questions put forward by you all prior, and then, at the end of it, you're all going to vote on who you think should be my opponent. I want this to be taken seriously, guys, I don't want this to be some comedic aspect of our lives...this is my role...as Chief of Berk, being put on the line, so of course, your lives depend on it. You'll all be able to come here in however many numbers, but we're drawing a line on the limit, so uh, all I can say is uh...vote wisely, and may the best viking win. And uh, just to spark up the excitement, those vikings that're taking part in tonight's event are indeed inside the hall, right now..." Hiccup said, clapping his palms together instantly after finishing off his paragraph of a speech. He started rubbing them together briefly, looking like a teacher.

Hiccup had kept a gesture which indicated that he wasn't finished talking.

"About some way into the afternoon, these five vikings, including myself, will reveal themselves to you all, and in fact, this entire time, they don't know who's who in the debate, either, so not only will it be a first for everyone watching the debate, it'll be a first for those actually stepping up with wanting to take my role, haha. We'll be heading over to the arena, where those vikings will stand, where you'll all be able to get a glance of them, and you can create your views off of that point. You know, the old Dragon Training academy, they'll all be stood there, and since they know who they are, you're all expected to be there around noon..." Hiccup said, looking across the hall, referring to the vikings that're in the debate without making it obvious as to who they were in the minds of everyone else.

As the hall had suddenly descended back into a talking spree following Hiccup's speech, Morgan was curious to know who the other four were. He didn't want to wait until noon, in an ideal world. Of course, Gustav and Snotlout are two of them, but if the other two are inside the hall right now, then he felt like it was best that he should perhaps...stay behind and see if they'll pop out. At the same time, though, Morgan had felt like he had to ensure that he know's what his entire campaign is going to be around; a modernized Berk. He's left the little leather book back at his hut, and perhaps, if he spends more time adapting into his own little-political personality that he'll need to come across as a credible candidate for becoming Chief, he'll have a bigger advantage. He has Gustav and Snotlout by his side, so maybe he doesn't need to practice it as much. It was all a surreal experience for him.

But the fact that he's going to find out who the other two are, before the debate actually happens, was a mixed bag for him; sure, it might be two unknown vikings, but if it's a pair of vikings who're loyal, and have been on Berk for ages, and have had great experience, then they could potentially weaken Morgan down, which is what he felt. He's not going to stress himself out by assuming stuff he doesn't know, and at this point, he's ditched the prospect of staying behind in the hall to get a head start.

Nodding to himself, Morgan planted his two palms into his fluffy vest as he was the odd one out with his shorts. As he made a walk for the door, walking past the numerous vikings in order to get to them, he briefly looked back at the top of the hall where Hiccup and the rest were. Just as he was doing that, though, Toothless had noticed Morgan as he was about to make an exit from the hall; the image of Toothless's green puppy eyes emerging onto his own eyes made his heart generate a shocking sensation, but at this point, it didn't bother Morgan as much, as long as Toothless didn't do anything else. For some reason, though, Morgan kept his stare onto Toothless for a longer duration than usual as all of the vikings of the hall were rushing their gigantic voices out into the corners of the walls. He and Toothless were suddenly embracing each other, as Toothless had slightly became vacant in his movement, apart from his ears and his wings. Nodding left and right, Morgan had snapped out of it, and he pushed the wooden doors open, before walking out of the hall in order to get that little book from his hut and just practice for the entire day for tonight.

"What on earth...he keeps looking at me?" Morgan said to himself, as he was stood above the steps leading up to the hall, looking out to the morning view of the village below.

 **It took an old tactic to do it in the form of Toothless utilising his fantastic ability as a Night Fury, but after getting the attention of everyone in the hall, Hiccup has now officially sent Berk into election mode, and that started with his announcement in the hall this morning; the four vikings now know that they'll have to find out who their opponents are for tonight, and that at the end of the night, a vote will be made on which of the four will be Hiccup's opponent. Morgan was thinking about staying behind to get a head-start on finding out who the other two vikings are, (since he already knows Hiccup is in it to make it harder, and Gustav and Snotlout are in it too) but instead, he's now resorted to heading back to his hut and just practicing what he's written down. In the midst of this, he had found himself looking at Toothless, as the Night Fury was returning the same thing; he just genuinely doesn't understand what appeal the Night Fury has for him; Morgan's just a basic, nearly-18-year-old underdog who lacks a true viking experience. How will this all unfold as Berk gets underway for the election in a week? how much longer will Toothless hold in his mating needs, as the other dragons are basically, doing a 'hidden mating' selection season?**


	31. Morgan's big effort

**RECAP: The entirety of Berk was officially entered into election mode, which started with Hiccup making the announcement that in the afternoon today, the other five vikings will reveal themselves to not only each other, but the vikings that'll be voting in the election itself. A colossal collection of curiosity had ultimately forced Hiccup to use his Night Fury, Toothless, to ignite his purple blaze that would fly through the hall in a roar to get the attention of everyone before he could make that announcement, though.**

When it's all spoken in words, it's easy to think that it'd be executed in the manner that you're discussing it. But on a day like this, where it's only an imminent amount of time until Morgan has to try to prove himself and defend his ideas amongst five other vikings, not including Gustav and Snotlout, that's the definition of walking the walk. When you talk about it, you're confident, you feel as if you're on the top of the world, and most importantly, you envision all the possible scenarios that can occur. One thing Morgan's learnt about himself during his bizarre time on Berk was that when it comes to doing the walk, he instantly lacks the optimism that he held prior. For instance, in the lead up over the past four days to the debate later on tonight, Morgan's quite happily allowed himself to be built on a secure foundation by the support of Gustav and Snotlout, but now that today is the day where it'll all be put to the test, he's instantly downgraded from optimism to a mixture of apprehension and uncertainty, and that was a big given considering that he doesn't know who the other two vikings in the debate are. He had no idea how good Hiccup is going to be, targeting his views that he'd implement as the future Chief of Berk. It was all just one big unpredictable mess that'll only be solved when he physically steps onto the centre-stage in the hall, in front of a crowd of vikings with the other candidates.

Morgan kept his palms tucked into his fluffy outer vest as he was walking back over to his hut through the village. His eyes were planted firmly onto the ground as he was walking normally amongst the leap of rock that is Berk. What he needed to do in his mindset, now that the debate is hours away, and it's something that he felt he should have done prior to this day, is go around Berk, and basically note down every single aspect of it that he considers as an issue that needs to be addressed and fixed under his leadership. He's already got down one thing; the absolutely pointless addition of dragon fire extinguishers, given that they're only used in the dragon races, and that, a dragon literally has to plant a collection of fire right onto the EXACT spot beneath it for it to actually be effective. To Morgan, and he's addressed this in the past, those fire extinguishers as a result are a waste of wood resources, in which those resources could have been used for more weapons, or just general defence.

Out of complete randomness, something Valka had said to him had popped back into his mind; the dragon hangar. Morgan was thinking about issues he could talk about tonight, but for some reason, the hangar had came into his mind. From what Hiccup had said at the time whilst he was there as Morgan himself was getting to know Valka and Eret, the hangar is a building reserved for all of the dragons that lack a viking of their own, so ultimately, they're sent to live in the hangar. He started wondering to himself, as he was passing by a bunch of huts in the village, why this had any relevance to wanting to write down some issues that need addressing. Perhaps it was because of the unknown feature of it all; Morgan's never actually been to the dragon hangar before, nor has he noticed it's existence since his first day here, so perhaps, out of pure uncertainty and curiosity, he thought it up as something that could potentially be broken down into an issue that can be discussed at the debate. He couldn't memorize all of this until he had his little leather book, in which he was walking through the village right now back to his hut for.

Thinking about all of this had made it feel like he only had to walk for a shorter amount of time, because he was already at the edge of the island where his hut was situated. His consciousness was focused on his internal thoughts to the point that because he wasn't as aware of his surroundings, he had found himself back at his hut quicker than it's felt in the past. Morgan had once again, left his helmet in the hut before he went up to the hall this morning, but he now wanted to wear it, in order to look like a true viking ahead of the debate, even though nobody but Hiccup, Valka, Gustav and Snotlout knows that he's actually apart of it. Hearing Hiccup's speech in person had set him in the mood to look true to what he became when he was struggling with Tuffnut.

One key difference between Morgan's shift of thought is that now, he's not thinking about the events surrounding Toothless; that's been put away, so he can get into this political-persona that he intends on using in the debate, which is a good thing. Of course, however, it's inevitable that he'll once again be cut off from his debate-persona due to Toothless or one of the other dragons, since, based on Barf and Belch's stealth movement last night, they may potentially know about Toothless's affection for Morgan. How they even acquired that information if it's true is uncertain (obviously from Toothless, but specifically how the Night Fury delivered it to them is unknown), but if it is indeed the case that they know, then, unknowingly to Morgan, they'll have it within their heads, but how they'll actually react collectively is something of an unpredictable nature.

It's probably safe to assume that they'd be completely and utterly confused at the Alpha going that route if they did know. That was the most bizarre thing about it, too; he's the ALPHA, yet the alpha of all of the Berk dragons, a position where Toothless is even above dragons that're bigger and potentially stronger than him like Cloudjumper, wants a human to be his mate, the most unexpected thing from a dragon of his position. It's already been revealed that over these years, Toothless simply doesn't see any of the dragons in that way, and as a result, he's been incredibly lonely in terms of not having somebody to engage with in the manner needed to be pleasured. In the midst of this, though, doing such things with a human wasn't even a thought of his. The exception only came when he realised, a few weeks after the commemoration, that he had grown an affection for Morgan. Toothless still wouldn't want to engage that way with any other human, though. Morgan remained the only one. Simply put, time needs to run it's course in order to see how far this'll go; whether or not Morgan gives in, whether he feels the same towards Toothless, or he still maintains the disgusted reaction he currently has about the entire prospect of getting pleasured by the Night Fury.

Walking into his hut, Morgan had recalled leaving the small leather book on the bed, and it was still there. He walked rapidly over towards his bed in the far left corner of the hut, where his bed was still the same hay-filled bed from when he first woke up in here from the concussion he had suffered back in the day. He took ahold of the book and the pencil, and, for a final touch, he walked over towards the little table where he had kept his helmet, and firmly grasped it with his free hand. He wasted no time in placing the helmet onto the top of his head, and actually, he imagined that now he's wearing viking shorts and the same type of upper clothing Hiccup used to wear as a teenager, with the vest and whatnot, it might make him look more appealing as a viking. He hated the thuggish style of the skull top, as well as having to wear pants, so these shorts and the brown vest and brown top were more suitable to his liking. As he placed the helmet on, finally placing the weight of it onto his head after quite a duration of time, Morgan started walking rapidly out for the door, leaving the hut as essentially a stainless place from his brief appearance in it. He quickly closed the door, and when he looked out to the village in front of him near the edge of the island, he instantly wanted to take advantage of what Valka had told him about when he met her and Eret for real some days ago; the hangar.

"That hangar...but where do I go?" Morgan said to himself, feeling like he was lost in a shop like a child, the second he brought up the word 'hangar'.

Now of course, the dragon hangar is obviously a place for all of the viking-less dragons to reside, but it's also a place for them to live if there's not enough space on Berk. It's a fact that over these years, and especially since Valka's sanctuary of dragons had returned to Berk during the events of the second film, that more and more dragons had moved to Berk, yet there simply isn't enough space for them all, which had led to the creation of the hangar. Morgan was thoroughly thinking about this as he was stood right in front of the wooden door of his hut, looking up into the sky, tapping his left boot onto the ground.

"Lack of space?" Morgan interrogated to himself, briefly looking at a couple of vikings carrying hunting equipment.

What Morgan was referring to here was the prospect of there simply being no room at all for the dragons to come to Berk, and if that was the case, then that could potentially be an issue for him to note down. Again, he was being specific with this, he wanted to break as many glaring issues on Berk down to the point that he can highlight the problems that they have. In this case, he was messing around in his head with the prospect of the hangar itself being too small, so ultimately, his next proposal as Chief of Berk would be to utilise all of the resources gathered from failed projects like that dragon extinguisher to build an even bigger hangar, one that can contain over 100+ dragons as opposed to 70+ like the modern day hangar can. Subconsciously, however, Morgan had flipped to a new page to simply write down another sentence.

 _Scrap the dragon extinguishers, waste of wood, and there's better usage for said wood_

Next to this sentence after making a small full stop, he started rushing the tip of the pencil amongst the paper to write the following, in a rather neutral pace.

 _We still have the issue of the dragons, those that're vikingless, not having enough space to come to this island despite there being a hangar. My plan as Chief is to build onto it, so it can contain over 100+. I'm willing to bet that it can't hold anywhere as much as 100+._

"Yeah...yeah...that's gonna be the ONE.." Morgan said, unable to contain an emerging smile, which was generated from the sudden excitement he had gained from this proposal just now.

For once, he felt creative, and constructive. He's always wanted to be in the role of a politician; place down proposals that you'd do in power, and although it might not be exciting for the politicians back at Britain and in the other countries from his old life, it's damn exciting for Morgan right now, as somebody wanting to become Chief of Berk, trying to prove himself amongst vikings and dragons. Morgan realised one thing, though. He can't really go forwards with this proposal unless he's actually been to the hangar itself, to get a big idea of how it actually functions, what the insides are like, what type of dragons live there, and if it's true that it's too small to function as a place for ALL of the wild dragons to come to, especially since it's got a maximum capacity of 70+ dragons. There was one solution to this; go to the hangar.

Morgan took in quite a large amount of air into his throat, and puffed it out as a small, aching sensation emerged within his heart; he was about to embark upon a place of Berk that he hasn't even noticed before, throughout the 2+ weeks that he's been on here. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that he simply wasn't familiar with it, due to not watching the second film as much back at Britain. Regardless, this was something he felt he needed to do, in order to not only prove that he's truly the only passionate one out of the other candidates, but that he's got the willingness to strive.

"Sod it, I've gotta go independent, I'll go myself..." Morgan declared, despite being unsure of where the hangar itself actually is.

Of course, the hangar is planted alongside a large cliff, quite near the cliff where the Great Hall is situated. Morgan wouldn't know that, though, considering that he's never noticed it before. He also wasn't sure about whether or not it was guarded by other vikings. This was all linking back to the fact that he still, despite being on Berk for as long as he has, has a lot to learn, stuff that even he, as a passionate How To Train Your Dragon fan, hasn't been aware of all this time. He started walking away from the edge of the island where his hut was directly into the village. He started looking in every single direction as the sun had shined it's beautiful, glaring hot shade above the island with the clear blue sky once again, concluding that the hangar surely was made easy to distinguish considering it holds the important task of keeping the wild dragons safe and secured for when they find a human of their own. After just becoming fruitless with finding anything looking like a dragon-housing building, Morgan concluded that it wasn't going to be near here, so the best thing for him to do would be to just walk across Berk until he finds it from what he's stereotyping it as; a colorful, bigger-than-usual building with some sort of design to make it known that it's the hangar. He tucked the book and the pencil into the pockets of his fluffy brown vest, as he was now wearing his helmet, completing his new viking appearance with the shorts. He was once again, starting to walk through the village with the task of looking for the hangar.

**10 MINUTES, AND AT THIS POINT, MORGAN'S ENDED UP NEAR THE CLIFF WITH THE GREAT HALL**

The more he went into the direction he was walking, the more dragons he could see making a flyby of the sky near this part of the island. In particular, Morgan was walking towards the right, from the direction of the steps leading up to the hall, and as he did, he could gradually see that yet another edge of Berk was approaching. At this point, he had no idea what everyone was doing up there in the hall, but that wasn't going to be a major concern of his, considering that he want's to pick up and record some information that he can utilise to his benefit tonight. This part of Berk was also filled with hillier parts, too. There were masses of land with huts, each on a different level, but considering that these were near the edge, it was expected. Morgan looked up into the sky, and as the edge was getting closer, he was able to identify just where the dragons that were flying near here were landing; they were actually disappearing from landing downwards right beyond this upcoming edge, meaning that the hangar, in his mindset, is possibly built attached to the island of Berk, rather than it actually being on it.

He was approaching the edge, and as the body of water was appearing within his eyesight, there was suddenly a colossal amount of wooden paths and unused wooden supports, much like the ones at the docks, alongside the rocky walls of Berk where the island cuts off; he was looking specifically into the direction that steered off towards the behind of the cliff that holds the Great Hall in it, in which it had resembled a canyon-like structure. As he scanned his eyes across this, once he turned to face the right direction, standing over the edge where he was in a higher altitude above the water, causing him to automatically feel like he's lost his balance, he noticed one gigantic, colourful building with a giant pole-looking structure coming out of the top of it. The entire body of the pole was red, but the very top of it was yellow, and as he scanned the source of the pole, the source was in the form of a lime-green building with an orange and white pattern, in which it contained a thin-looking landing-pad like surface made of wood on the top of it. This intrigued Morgan a ton, and as a result, he wasted no time in carefully scrambling his way across the edge to get closer towards this mysterious, yet colourful building.

"Holy heck...I didn't know these guys were this colourful?" Morgan emitted, genuinely shocked at the usage of colours.

He was always under the mindset that the vikings, apart from the occasional hut painted in the colours of some of the dragons across the village, had utilised brown and a mixture of dark, but seeing this building right here, it was as if a ton of the dragons morphed into one to create the outside. It was simply beautiful, and eye attracting. The only issue here now though, is that Morgan want's to get inside, because looking back up at the top of the pole, it sort of resembled a dragon's mouth. Morgan has yet to notice the big wheel beneath this structure. Although it looks colourful and attracting, Morgan wasn't so sure if it was what he was looking for. After all, the way that it's been built certainly calls for some cautions, surely? it's built hanging off of a big proportion of the edge, meaning that it perhaps lacks the stability it should have. Morgan shrugged those in-depth thoughts off, because, as mentioned just now, his next task was wanting to get inside here, but he looked left and right, and there wasn't a single way he could see for him to enter it. There was a wooden, docks-like path going upwards to it after Morgan had peeked directly from the top of where he's standing to the bottom, and again, he simply questioned to himself how on earth somebody gets inside.

Morgan had suddenly felt the urge to just take a few steps back from the edge; he was dangerously close, and when he did scramble before, small pebbles had rolled from the grass and all the way off of the edge, which was a clear signal for him to back up. As he backed up, though, he was still wondering what this attractive-looking building was for, so it wasn't an entirely negative movement of his. After all, he's still trying to overcome his fear of heights, but with his past of flying on dragons, he's grown some confidence about heights, but not entirely. It's really not a safe-feeling when, as Morgan did just now before starting to back up, you're looking out to a huge body of water as the wind was blowing it's whistles past your earholes, and you can practically look out to the point that you can't even see the ground you're standing on, making for a sudden reaction as if you're expecting to fall into the huge amounts of water below. Despite his hairy legs being exposed thanks to his shorts, he felt a zero amount of coldness inflicted upon them.

Morgan's back came into a collision with what felt like another pole, and he was caught by surprise, genuinely not expecting anything to be behind him. As a result, he instantly switched his eyes over to what collided with his back, only to look at a marquee-looking structure, (except it was made entirely of wood, not the material you'd use for an actual marquee. It's like a marquee in that there's no walls, just poles, and a big roof over it) which had a resemblance to the colouring of that attached building he had seen over the edge just now. As well as this, he could suddenly hear the cry of a dragon amongst the air near here, and Morgan, getting distracted from this little structure he had just bumped into, quickly ran back out into the open in order to see if this dragon was specifically heading for the building over the edge.

This dragon was orange and red, and had two heads; something that confused Morgan entirely. Sure, there were other dragons apart from the main ones like Toothless, but he genuinely didn't expect to see another version of Barf and Belch, if that's what it turns out to be. Nonetheless, this two-headed dragon had precisely marked it's paws and wings right onto the thin wooden floor on the top of this colourful building, in which it had shook it's body and let out another roar to clear out it's throat. Instantly, following it's landing, it started walking inwards to the part of the wooden floor that led to the inside of the building. Nothing else needed to be said, this was definitely the hangar that Valka was talking about for Morgan, evident by the dragon that had conveniently landed there just now.

"Get the hell in, you legendddd" Morgan said, bumping the air briefly with his fist, happy to have managed to come across the hangar.

Now, switching his focus back onto this structure, he had noticed that the four poles holding the wooden roof intact were all light blue, and the roof had three different segments of colouring; the middle was yellow, and the rest were again, light blue. Morgan was wondering whether or not this was the way to enter the building nearby, because of it's similar colours. On top of that, there was a collection of stone steps in the middle of the structure that had led downwards into a cave-like structure, from what Morgan could notice from standing in front of it from the direction of the edge. For efficiency, Morgan slowly walked his way around the structure, which meant that he was now back nearer towards the village, and it also meant that the actual opening to the stairs were available for him to walk into, should he decide to.

"So...clearly you can't enter by any other route...so surely this is the one?" Morgan said to himself, debating the fact that this could be the way to enter the hangar, considering that there's literally no other route that seemed viable from this position. Unless you were right at the bottom of the island where that wooden, dock-like path is, you can't find any way to enter the hangar otherwise.

Morgan could hear the ramblings of vikings emerging from the village behind, and as the sun was suddenly and surprisingly descending down quite a summer-like day across Berk, which made for a cheerful atmosphere, specifically for Morgan, due to what he's trying to do, he kept on looking back and fourth between the steps into the ground and the direction of the village. He was wondering this; if he enters here without any permission, will somebody take him back up? is he even allowed to go down to the hangar by himself without a guide? he's still fairly new, right? and considering that, if this entrance DOES indeed link up to the hangar nearby, he'll be surrounded by dragons that have never met him before, possibly causing some sort of threat?

The sound of metal and wood colliding together due to the vikings in the village walking together and the large collections of viking voices, as well as more roars from some of the dragons had instantly pressured for Morgan to go against his fears, and thus, he started stepping down the stone steps with his book and pencil in hand. The second he placed his two boots upon the stone steps, the air had suddenly gone from boiling to a cooled-down state, which made Morgan relaxed as he was stepping into a first; the hangar, potentially, and also, a hangar of unpredictability. All of this is because he want's to note down an issue which can politically be addressed in the debate tonight. This is a risky effort, but Morgan feels like, if he want's to be taken seriously as somebody who just weeks ago couldn't deal his own against Tuffnut, and somebody wanting to take the role of Chief of Berk, and as somebody who's from a land where the viking lifestyle is of a gigantic rarity, meaning that Morgan, in their eyes, will look out of depth, this has to be done. Plus, Morgan had it in his mind that if there are numerous dragons here that he's never met, he could perhaps kickstart his intention to train his own dragon. This election means everything to Morgan, and judging from his passion to get inside the hangar to discover for himself if it truly is too small for ALL of the wild dragons to stay at, that statement seems to be the case by a huge majority.

From the above statement, Morgan seems to be walking the walk much easier now, almost like he finds it easy to talk the talk. He has a debate to attend, and he has a huge opportunity to overcome Eret, and should he accomplish that, all of what he's doing at the moment will be worth it.

 **From being eyed up by Toothless once again to wanting to discover some more issues of Berk to note down to bring to the debating table tonight, Morgan's passion has clearly hit an all time high. He went ahead with his intention to look for the hangar for the wild dragons, where they stay if they don't have a viking and if there isn't enough space on Berk, since the island has a ton of dragons anyways. What Morgan's effectively doing is ensuring that he has a ton of points to bring up, and to hold Hiccup to account for, so he can make himself look reliable and determined. But whilst this goes on, wouldn't it be more valuable to just practice what you're going to say in the debate tonight? it's unknown what the other vikings are doing to prepare for it, like Eret and Gobber and Hiccup, but it's safe to say that Morgan is taking a different route to them; rather than practicing, he's gathering more issues to discuss that need to be sorted, and in this case, the idea that the hangar itself, the building that's meant to keep wild dragons on Berk, is too small, is one of them. How well will this do him tonight? when Snotlout and Gustav play by his side in the debate, will they both try their best? will all of this effort ultimately benefit Morgan into winning the vote to become Hiccup's main opponent? only time will tell. When he gets inside the hangar, how will he do with all of the wild dragons?**


	32. Loss in the hangar

**RECAP: Morgan had brought up the idea of going around Berk to pick out any glaring issues that he'd sort out as Chief, and now, he's found a potential one; the prospect of the dragon hangar, a place where every vikingless dragon is kept, as well as the fact that Berk's ran out of space since there's so many dragons already on it, being too small.** **Currently, the hangar can hold 70+ dragons, but even that seems a bit small. Morgan had thus, set out on a journey to physically discover if his point was true or not by actually discovering the colourful hangar, and eventually, going down into it.**

As he descended into the steps, Morgan was getting into an environment where there were torches on the walls, making for a perfect source of being able to see clearly. The steps remained in their current stance; downwards, and as Morgan was carefully placing each stepping boot upon a lower stone stair, he had no idea just how deep this would go. Perhaps it'll take him to a cave where the hangar connects? he had no clue. He firmly grasped onto his book and pencil in the pockets of his brown fluffy vest in order to not drop them whilst down here for whatever reason.

He was trying to recall, as the steps were still surprisingly going downwards, any other detail of the hangar that Valka and Hiccup had mentioned when Morgan himself was still getting to know Eret and her. It's been over 3+ days since he had first met Valka and Eret, so everything that she had mentioned to him wasn't as easy to recall. Hiccup had also talked about a few aspects of the hangar whilst he was there during the meeting up process, but again, Morgan couldn't recall anything instantly off the bat. His mind was blank. Despite coming up short in his memory lane, Morgan had noticed that the stone stairs, about five more steps down, had made a turn towards the left direction, in which it looked like they were still going downwards. He stopped briefly, looking back to the top, where he could see the daylight in it's full exposure; this made him feel more relaxed, in terms of not feeling stuck underground. He rapidly increased the pace in which he was taking the steps down. As soon as his two boots had collided with the segment of stone stairs that had did the U-turn towards the left, upon entirely stepping onto that segment, a large, brown, wooden door with a metal, yet not shiny handle had popped out into his eyes. Morgan stopped right on the surface between the first set of steps and the steps that had turned leftwards, wanting to think about this carefully.

This door wasn't like any other ordinary door; it was slightly bigger than usual, and had some sort of scratch marks scattered amongst it's surface. The handle looked rusty, with very few shiny parts. Morgan had noticed, that upon looking at the door, the steps before it had only descended about five-more-steps downwards, meaning that possibly, behind this door, rested the underground hangar where all of the wild dragons had lived. He didn't know for sure. He started pacing back and fourth, with one finger tapping against his fluffy vest, and the other basically copying that. He was looking down at the cold, stone floor that he was walking on, debating on whether or not he should go through all of this effort just to gather up an issue that might not even be a reality.

Just out of raw curiosity, Morgan had suddenly took forwards towards the steps going towards the left and ultimately up to this medium-sized door, carefully pacing how his boots were approaching it. Once he landed directly in front of the door, as two torches were on either side of the wall near it, Morgan had planted both his palms against the wooden surface, before suddenly and rapidly taking back his palms and emitting the sound you'd usually make when you scratch yourself, but he didn't scratch himself here. The reason why his body had instantly and naturally moved his hands from the wooden surface was because of the fact that it was extremely hot, to the point that it was as if lava had somehow gotten stuffed inside it, even though it's wood. Morgan shook his palms rapidly, before blowing into them with his mouth. Upon resting his palms back against his fluffy vest, Morgan looked back up at the door as his left shoulder was facing it; he raised an eyebrow, wondering if the cause of the heated up surface was potentially due to...dragons on the other side of it, and if there were dragons on the other side of it, then that meant that he had hit the jackpot.

"Oh well...if I'm wanting to be chief, I've gotta step into new environments I suppose..." Morgan said, suddenly breaking away from any sort of doubt he had about entering the door due to a simple fact; being Chief means he's going to have to adapt and step into roles he's never done before, and inevitably, he'll have to come across environments he's never usually accustomed to, so there was really no point in hesitating here.

He had placed both his palms against the wooden door initially because he wanted to place his ear against what he thought at first was a cold surface of wooden material, in order to hear any dragons on the other side, in order to get an idea. Just from standing here, though, he couldn't hear a thing. Whether or not this was due to how thick the door itself actually is is unknown, but that's also something Morgan doesn't know. The thickness of this door must be quite significant for him to basically not hear anything, especially next to somewhere where wild dragons are kept. The only true solution to finding this all out was just entering it and hoping for the best. Morgan had suddenly stood up straight, and firmly adjusted his viking helmet so it was in a position on his head where it looked stable. He briefly moved his vest forwards with his fingers, and he sent a palm swiping across his mouth.

"Here I go..." Morgan said, taking in one gigantic huff, showing nervousness despite trying to not look like it.

His palm went to grab the metal handle...but it stopped midair, leaving a very very tiny gap between the fingers and the handle itself. Morgan took his palm back slightly, before concluding that he should probably check to see if it also had the same amount of heat as the rest of this door has. Placing his left boot back slightly, Morgan cautiously moved his fingers towards the direction of the handle, where, upon the tiniest collision with it, his hand moved back in such a rapid manner that you wouldn't be able to see it doing so. He repeated this, gradually allowing his fingers to rest on the metal after each attempt. It eventually became obvious that the handle, for some reason, wasn't hot, so it was perfectly possible to open the door. With this, his palm had landed firmly onto the metal handle, with Morgan taking a few more segments of air into his throat before puffing them out, fueling up his confidence.

"Go.." Morgan whispered to himself, pushing the metal handle down, opening the bigger-than-usual underground door.

The second the clank had spouted out from the silence the second Morgan pushed the handle down, he simultaneously gulped, not knowing what to expect with wild dragons. As he moved his body inwards through the open door, keeping half of himself behind it as he left it halfway open, the extravaganza of dragons was no clearer to his eyes than it was now. Carefully and slowly moving into this space entirely, Morgan was shocked, as not only were there different coloured dragons as well as their sizes and lengths, but this entire room was equally as shocking.

Closing the door carefully, and once again, slowly, as to not distract any of these mixtures of small and medium-sized dragons from their interactions with each other and playing, he just had to take some time to look at the formation of this room; in front of him, it was underground, so naturally, the entire room was surrounded by a lighter-shade of brown rock, but within the walls of the rocks ahead, on the same level as him, was yet another hangar door, where it was shaded in light-blue, brief bits of red and had some sort of a design on the front; this looked like one of the stables for one of these numerous dragons. On the upper level were pillars, specifically on top of the wall where this dragon-stable-colourful door was, where they held up the rock roof, and there were yet again, more pillars within the similar style of the hangar outside embedded within the spaces between the rocky pillars themselves. Towards the right was a path from this lower level where Morgan was standing, leading upwards to the level where an eye-attracting door was situated, but there was also more space to walk directly ahead of the ascending path. Numerous routes to take from what Morgan could understand, but this was a glorious sight to behold; seeing these wild dragons in a place like this, where everything looks colourful and out of a paradise, it's truly suitable for those ones without a viking.

Even though Morgan could turn to walk directly towards the left from where he was standing, which had led to yet another room with more dragon stables, he wanted to specifically see if he could find his way into that colourful, attached to the cliff building from here. After all, this is clearly apart of the hangar, yet possibly, it might turn out not to be. Morgan had walked backwards slowly to shut the big wooden door he had just walked through from the stone steps to get down here, in which he was trying to make as minimal footsteps as possible. He simply tapped the door with his finger, due to the heat that was inflicted upon it from all of the dragon's fire breathing in here and whatnot, sending the wooden door to slide back over into it's shut stance.

"Incredible..." Morgan whispered, not wanting to distract the hulking collection of dragons in front of him, wandering around.

Just from this room alone, he already had some evidence he could use to justify his point that the hangar itself is too small. He slowly reached into his vest pockets to pull out both the small book and the pencil. Upon holding the book out with it's pages, almost instantly, he wanted to write of a reminder of just how many dragons were in here at this present time. He set the pencil to the paper.

 _Ton of em_

He needed no specific detail, because those three words were enough for him to recall the gigantic, hulking collection of small and medium-sized colourful dragons in front of him at the moment, in which they were all too distracted with each other to notice somebody just standing in the background. A sound had popped out from his right direction in the form of the door closing entirely into the sides of the doorway, sending a brief thumping-noise through the rocks and in general, into the room. Morgan was caught by surprise, but his stealth was ultimately killed off, in thanks to the door closing just now.

After the door's structure came to a closing stance, the dragons on the floor on his level had reacted to the door closing, by looking up from each other, to seeing a guy just standing there, looking vacant, with a book and pencil in his hands. Morgan kept his cool, because they didn't look harmful nor threatening, but what they did look was colourful, and unique. Some of them had two heads, like Barf and Belch, others were of different species, but then you'd get medium sized ones amongst the mix.

"Hey friends.." Morgan said, just waving to the wild dragons, who literally didn't have a clue on who he was.

They all looked at each other, tilting their heads at one another, before they started grumbling softly towards each other, and it looked like they were clearly communicating together with those grumbles. When one head looked back at Morgan, the others were repeating the same thing after grumbling.

"I uh..I just need to scoot past you all, got some important notes to get down, haha" Morgan said, feeling like he was talking into this place as if it was empty, given the mixture of vacant and curious stares from the various dragons after they had grunted to each other just now.

Morgan started walking in the necessary direction to get to the second level of this rocky underground, dragon-stable room from the door he entered, but all of these dragons planted their expressions on him looking like they all had their eyebrows raised up. Morgan kept his head pointed to the ground, as he did with his eyes, so he wasn't making an awkward-direct contact with these reptiles. He felt like a spotlight was being shone above him due to the amount of yellow eyes he could see from the corner of his eyes being planted onto him. As he started climbing up the ascending piece of brown rock leading up to the second level, he was coming near a medium-sized, purple dragon that had shades of blue across it's horns on it's back and wings. The vibrant colours were a sight to behold, but in their numbers, this was secretly nerve-racking. Once he got to the top, he rapidly twisted his body so his chest was facing the level below, looking over to the medium and small-sized dragons of different colours and species in their confused and curious faces with a bit of grunting amongst them.

Morgan's eyes couldn't resist looking over to the medium-sized purple dragon, in which it's eyeballs were planted firmly onto his head. Morgan's entire face was with a smile, as his mouth was left open slightly with widened eyes. He was amazed at what he was seeing. Slowly, his head was scanning the group of dragons, but then he quickly looked behind himself to see an open way through the rocky wall, which would possibly link back over to the hangar building over the cliff outside. To kill off the vacant atmosphere of all of the reptiles in here trying to clearly understand who this person is, judging from their constant tilting of their heads and their softened grunts, Morgan simply waved at them, before turning his back to them and regularly walking off into the necessary path to get inside the hangar.

All of the dragons just now, who had seen this completely new person casually step inside here, looked at each other as all their ears were raised up with a collection of intrigue. They had tons of curiosity about him, and considering that he certainly doesn't look like somebody who was born here, that was an even bigger thing for them to do. Most of them, if not all, had suddenly, but briefly, jumped off of their feet to flap amongst the small space in the underground dragon stable, rocky place to quickly land onto the upper level. They were going to follow Morgan to wherever he was going, because they were curious.

"They're gorgeous..." Morgan said to himself, referring to the colours of the dragons, looking at the man-made structure of this cave-like path, surrounded by the light brown rocks, as he could see the daylight emerging ahead.

As he was nearing the daylight, there was suddenly a triangular-like hole to be made out, which sparked some interrogations within Morgan. He kept on walking forwards, before suddenly realizing that not only was the floor suddenly within an entirely lighter shade, alongside the fact that it was now a wooden floor, but there were four triangular-like holes on either side of the walls that the wooden floor was surrounded by; each had a touch of paint of green and red on their sides, and there was a clear view out into the directions they were exposing from inside here. Morgan suddenly rushed over towards the far end triangular window-like hole, where he noticed a big wooden platform surrounding the front of it. He stepped out onto this platform, turning back around to look at the outside of the walls. The beautiful weather of Berk was a factor in Morgan's enthusiasm right now, as he realized that this was the building that he was looking at, just over there at that edge. Morgan moved backwards as the same lime-green building was within his sight, only this time, he was looking at it from a point where he can physically enter it and enter out. He was surprised at the lack of any equipment inside, though.

"Haha, I was just standing over there..." Morgan laughed, looking over towards the collection of grass on the cliff of Berk that he had stood over very recently, when he embarked upon coming here.

Walking back inside the hangar itself, looking all around it's corners and walls by twisting and twirling his head, Morgan felt the wooden floor suddenly generate an aching sensation, as if something was banging it, and the banging became louder and louder by the second, because as he looked over to where he came from, those very dragons had suddenly came here in their packs over to where Morgan was standing. Overwhelmed by just how many were actually here, Morgan didn't know what to do. He was once again smiling due to their colouration, though. As he watched the smaller dragons move with their paws, somewhat cautiously over to him, another dragon, this time, of a medium-size, had grasped upon the air with it's wings to fly over the small walking ones, to land directly in front of them close to Morgan. This dragon was the same, medium-sized purple one with blue horns. Caught by surprise, Morgan had laughed, nodding at the unknown species to him, but he suddenly found himself having to back up, realizing that his entire space of walking was gradually decreasing from not only this medium-sized dragon near him, but also, the other ones still coming in their large quantities.

"Woah, haha, take it easy, I need my breathing space, right?" Morgan laughed, finding himself against the wooden wall as he literally couldn't do anything to prevent these dragons from closing in on him.

The medium-sized dragon had specifically took curiosity into his hairy legs, tilting his head with a grunt. He's never seen somebody wearing shorts before. As Morgan had his back against the wooden wall, this purple,blue-horned medium-sized dragon, that looked like it was one of those that came from Valka's sanctuary, had ducked it's head down so it's nostrils were planted against his right leg, in which Morgan could suddenly feel a tickle emerging from that part of himself due to the dragon's sniffing becoming quicker and quicker by the minute. He suddenly ducked down to a seated position against the wall, wanting the dragon to stop sniffing his legs in order for the tickling to stop. He held the book on the knee nearest to this dragon, but he wasn't out of the freedom at all; those smaller dragons, flying over each other, had gotten to Morgan's boots.

"Jesus christ, why're you lot so curious? I'm just myself, haha..." Morgan said, with his deep voice causing the medium-sized dragon, still having his head ducked down towards the level of Morgan's own head, tilt ever so slightly to the left.

He could feel his lower legs be surrounded in the warmth of the nostrils of the other dragons, as they too were starting to cure their curiosity. But as he held his book onto his knee, briefly chuckling at the tickling that was being generated from all of these dragons, the purple, medium-sized one, standing next to his sat-down body in the corner, had looked at the book with a grunt, looking as if he was saying _You seem different..you're not like the others, what's this thing here for?_

Naturally, he swept his vicious teeth from his purple and blue head over to Morgan's knee, with Morgan's grasp on the book being weaker due to him being distracted from stroking all of the dragons that had ultimately came to rest themselves against his body after filling their curiosity. Their scales weren't nearly as rough as that of Meatlug or Grump, but these wild, smaller dragons without a viking had the texture of a leaf from autumn; feeling as if they were going to break at any time, despite feeling softer than that of the two dragons named above. Morgan had suddenly acknowledged that this purple, medium-sized dragon had snatched the book away from his grasp and into his mouth, and this instantly alarmed Morgan.

"Woah woah woah, hey, that's mine, can you give it back?" Morgan asked, pointing with his finger directly towards the forehead of the medium-sized dragon, in which it let off a very soft growl at the finger being pointed at him.

Morgan really couldn't do anything, due to him being overwhelmed by these viking-less dragons.

The purple dragon, wanting to study this item that this new type of human had held, moved over towards the outside wooden platform of the hangar, where he could mess around with it with his nostrils, paws and mouth without Morgan trying to take it off him. He walked quite neutrally over towards the edge of the platform, where he had dropped the book onto the platform, starting to lower his head to it. It felt like there was a miniature sanctuary within the inside, because of how many grunts, purrs and yawns and whines there were from all of the dragons surrounding Morgan.

"Ughh...uh...guys...can I just get up?" Morgan said, feeling a bunch of tails and wings against his legs.

Morgan grabbed ahold of a wooden shelf just above his sat-down body in order to assist himself in standing up. Admittedly, it was really nice and heartfelt to stroke and allow these dragons he's only just met to rest alongside him, but that book is his priority. He almost lost it to Cloudjumper, and he could easily lose it to this sanctuary dragon. Morgan was careful to walk over the bodies of the small dragons, but emerging from the entrance to here was yet more medium-sized dragons, and one of them had two heads with a red and orange scaled body, so he literally had to hurry. They both let off rumbles from their throats as their yellow eyes had visioned Morgan, and then they started walking forwards together on their paws to Morgan.

"Hey hey, I need tha-...you didn't just do that, did you?" Morgan interrogated in a shocked style.

This purple dragon, who had simply started playing around with the book with his vicious paws, had accidentally sent the book slipping off of the wooden platform they were stood on, sending the book on a massive journey through the air to an inevitable clash with the giant body of water below here. Morgan gasped, and he looked at the two medium dragons behind him in awe, but more in a shocked style towards the sanctuary dragon in front of him. His eyes were vacantly remained on his purple body as they had picked up on the most vital source of information just casually being sent off of the platform. His two hands had suddenly jailed his nose to create the physical expression of not being able to believe what had just happened. He had heard two big grunts behind him, so he literally didn't have any time to react to his book being sent into the water. He was like Toothless at this point, when Toothless had first came to the sanctuary; all the dragons were curious about him, and they took the time to study the Night Fury whilst Valka and Hiccup had caught up at the time. But the difference here now, is that something of a giant magnitude that could alter the future has happened for Morgan; the book he's always used to list his information and campaign details has just been sent into a world of ruin.

 **He had one job, ONE job to do; simply see if he could use the issue of 'there not being enough space, even in the hangar for all of the dragons to come here' as a genuine thing to emphasise. One thing went from another, all of the vikingless dragons in the hangar had ultimately became curious of Morgan, and now it's resulted in his vital source of information, the item he feels he requires for tonight, being pushed off of the wooden platform of the front of the hangar right over into the water. Without it, how will he go in the debate? will he still be able to do as well as he could have done with the book before it was sent off the platform just now? Or maybe, can he just potentially improvise and word what he listed down in the book differently out of memory? the debate is imminent, but Morgan losing the book will prove to be a huge blow into his chances.**


	33. Unexpected thoughts

**RECAP: Intending on finding out if the issue of the hangar itself, the place where all of the vikingless dragons are kept, as well as the fact that there isn't enough space for the amount of dragons on Berk is too small, Morgan had set out to actually enter it and see it for himself. What he got was a perspective of the colourful, and neatly-structured building from the inside, as well as the cave, but ultimately, you drop the book, you pay the price. When it came down to it, one of the dragons in the hangar had sent the book into the water below the hangar building, rendering everything Morgan had written dead and gone.**

He felt a warmth emerge on his back as the two heads of one of the medium dragons had nuzzled themselves against him, but Morgan still wasn't happy at all. Hiccup gave him that book, and he utilised it to his greatest advantage, but now, this purple sanctuary dragon had took it like a useless prop, and sent it propelling off of the platform into the water below. He contained his anger though, because it really isn't a good idea to physically show your anger to a bunch of reptiles who can burn you quicker than a flame upon logs. Morgan wanted out of here; he was done, just watching all of his work being tossed off of the platform from a dragon made him, to put it blatantly, pissed off.

"I'm out, scuse me.." Morgan said, slowly trying to walk between the dragons behind him, but their bodies simply refrained him from moving normally.

Because of this, he wanted to get a comment out towards the purple sanctuary dragon whilst he could, and as it's scaly purple body stood outside the hangar within the sunlight whilst he had returned to the wooden roof above his head inside the hangar, Morgan turned around to the direction of the dragon, literally feeling like he was covered from every angle by the other dragons, to emit his comment.

"Absolutely idiotic you are, I swear to god" he said, to a vacant response as the purple dragon simply started aiming his nostrils around the air on the outside.

From grunts left right and centre, to scaly bodies surrounding his legs, Morgan once again tried to walk, but the movement of the other two medium dragons, in which the one with two heads was closer to him, had caused him to slightly loosen upon his balance; he was literally about to be sent back to the spot he was sat at prior to that purple sanctuary dragon snatching his book, and before he knew it, Morgan felt himself trip over the tails and the bodies of the dragons. As he collided back down to the wooden floor in the corner, he felt a burning sensation run through his lower back, in which he literally started rubbing his back, but even then, he couldn't react. Without a warning, the two heads of the closer medium-sized dragon had caused Morgan's head to fully back up against the wooden wall behind him, as it's heads were not only nuzzling against his own, they were also stopping him from getting up.

"Okay...just let me..uup-" he couldn't even speak, because the heads were being nuzzled all over his face.

"Okay..please...enough..,." Morgan said to the dragons, raising his palms up as a surrender to them from their nuzzling and attraction to him.

They didn't look particularly phased at his words or his body language, but instead, they sat down, with their heads leaned over towards him. Morgan was like some sort of territory that they were guarding, but the reality of it all was the fact that he's clearly got something that's caused all of these dragons to show the biggest amount of curiosity towards him than before. The other medium dragon, the one that was a regular dragon in that it had one head, had moved from the side of the Barf and Belch-like dragon amongst the other small dragons, who were about the size of the dragons that had rested besides Hiccup when he was a teenager, and when he and Toothless had just finished their first ever flight, which had ultimately ended up with Hiccup going through a large cloud of flames of Toothless's fire. Some were slightly bigger than that, though. This medium sized dragon that was approaching Morgan this time was lime green, but it had a shade of golden-yellow towards the top of it's body that had went all the way down to it's tail, but on it's tail it became paler and paler. It too had yellow eyes, and the medium-sized dragons were obviously bigger than the ones surrounding Morgan at the moment.

He could feel once again, a bunch of the small dragons surround his legs, but worst of all, some of them had once again resorted to snuggling up to him, and it was nice, there's no question about that, but Morgan honestly wanted to get out of here after watching that purple dragon outside the hangar drop his book into the water.

"Oh no no, no...don't...I need to go...no...don't do it...please, I get the point" Morgan said, once again raising his two palms up to the lime green and pale-golden dragon, who, upon hearing Morgan's pledge, moved his entire neck upwards and let off a giggling sound; he found the body language funny, and his talk.

As Morgan looked up at him in awe as the small dragons were now looking to rest on his lap, he moved his head right into Morgan's, completely ignoring the pledge he had made just now.

"Oh my god...I said don't..."

Morgan's head was sandwiched between the wall behind him and this dragon's head nuzzling against his own. The lime-and-pale-golden dragon was softening his grunt with each one, and for every time he nuzzled, his throat was rumbling with purrs. Morgan closed his eyes as the dragon did this; his head was in the way of his vision, and he didn't want to get poked in the eyes somehow. He could feel the wings of this dragon briefly brush off of his head after he had nuzzled, clearly looking playful and cheerful with Morgan's presence. Subconsciously, Morgan was stroking the dragons resting around him, despite looking reluctant and perhaps a bit afraid at the two medium-sized dragons in front of him interacting with him just now.

As they both sat down, with their wings above the nearby small dragons, Morgan slowly pushed his boots so he dragged his back along the wall, as to not disturb any of the nearby dragons. He kept his expression focused and precise, at the two bigger dragons in front of him. Their yellow eyes were firmly planted onto him as if he was their property due to their curious nature, but the defiance in Morgan would ensure that they wouldn't have that type of possessiveness and aggressiveness. As he slowly dragged his boots off the floor and up to his feet, he briefly looked around the small dragons, before suddenly noticing two of them in the midst of the other small ones on the floor together. Their positions stuck out like a sore thumb.

One was on the ground on it's back, and the other was above it. They were obviously playing, but it was like looking at a predator above it's prey. Morgan opened his mouth and crunched his eyebrows disgustingly, masking an expression which made him look as if he was watching something of an action that would only be concealed in either an isolated location or in-doors. As he tried to clarify if it was what he thought he was seeing, the large amount of dragons in here had suddenly made him think about Toothless. It's obvious that Toothless's actions over the past and the fact that there were so many dragons in here at the moment had caused Morgan's brain to put Toothless in front of his thoughts, but seeing these two-peculiar positioned dragons in a stance where it looked like they were, to say the least, being naughty with each other, is something that'd be the last thing to see from dragons. Morgan has no idea what chain of events will follow him come the near-future; the dragon on the floor back-first may very well reflect what he'll be forced into, should this whole business carry on. The dragon above that one may end up being Toothless, in which his accomplishment may very well come to light when he get's the chance.

Morgan had an internal conflict; he had no idea why he was thinking about Toothless as soon as he had seen those two small dragons in the positions he had seen them in. Now though, they had both gotten up, after, in reality, playing with each other, which had confirmed to Morgan that he had made it all up. He still was annoyed with himself, though. Why, oh why, out of everyone, did Toothless suddenly pop into his mind once he thought he had seen what he thought he'd seen? after what Toothless's hints have revealed, the thing Morgan was annoyed about the most was what he's seen from him, yet, he still thought about him. Perhaps it was a coincidence, perhaps it was simply his train of thought diverging onto a different track entirely, or maybe, something has to 'give', perhaps in a location hours away from Berk, where the voice of man is no longer situated, and thus, anything of any nature can go down, with the latter participant more than willing to take part.

With them out of that strange position now, he was too overwhelmed by the presence of the dragons to move; but upon looking back at the cave-way into here ahead, he could see a figure, a humanoid figure, appearing from climbing up the rock path. This was a viking, and his spiky-helmet gave it away. He had noticed that all of the dragons were packing the actual building of the hangar itself, rather than the stables in the tunnels and caves that the hangar is connected to, so he naturally decided to check what all of the commotion amongst the human-less reptiles were, and he's got his answer.

His boots increased the distance he got closer, and it was when he walked onto the wooden floor of the hangar from the light-brown, steep rocky floor of the cave that he noticed somebody, just planted against the wall, with a bunch of small dragons next to him and some on his lap and two medium dragons just studying him from the side, nearer the way out to the wooden platform. Once he noticed this new guy just chilling in here, he was surprised at the fact that he came this far into it.

"You okay there?" he asked, in which he scratched his beard at the sight of Morgan.

"Huh? oh? oh yeah, I'm fine, I just...I just can't get away from these guys...kinda stuck here, haha.." he pointed up to the two medium dragons, as they were sat down, looking as if they were guarding Morgan.

The viking, who's helmet resembled one of a deadly nature with it's glaring spikes, carefully made his steps over the small dragons across the wooden floor of the hangar; he could see that this new guy, from the looks of it anyways, was stuck, but he's got something about him if he generated that much curiosity. He reached his palm out to Morgan, as the two medium dragons' ears flipped downwards at the sight of him reaching out for this new lad. Morgan couldn't wait any longer; he's had enough of being bombarded by curious dragons, so as soon as the palm came into his reach, he grasped upon it that tightly that it was as if he was holding onto a thin bit of string as he was dangling over a city. He lifted Morgan up slowly, as to not hurt the smaller dragons near their feet.

"What'cha doing in here, anyways? it's quite a dangerous thing to be doin, comin up in here?"

He couldn't break the news that he's in the debate tonight, so Morgan quickly improvised about his motives for coming in here. In reality, he came here to discover if the problem of the hangar being too small was true, but all it came down to was him losing his important book of campaign notes and information.

"I, I've just arrived, actually, I came here hoping to get a better study on uh..dragons, you see. Truly genius reptiles, aren't they?" Morgan said, keeping a smile-based mouth shape throughout his talk to this viking who had emerged through the cave.

"Why didn't you say so, then, huh? there's a manual for the dragons over at the library, didn't ya know?"

"Oh uh, yeah, I guess, but...hmm.."

"Anyways, nothing else about it. I don't recommend you coming back in here unless you've got somebody with you. These guys can be pretty vicious if they wanna. You're lucky that you didn't get ya cheeks scratched with blood"

"You uh..you're very detailed in that stuff, aren't you?"

"Just carin" the viking said, adjusting his helmet to stabilize it on it's balance.

Morgan felt disciplined here, and not in a good way, but as much as the dragons here are cute, he just wanted out of here. On top of that, he had a ton of sentences to unleash to himself when he get's to a spot without anybody nearby due to his hard work being tossed off of the platform. Morgan looked at all the dragons, and the two medium-sized ones, briefly nodding to them all, before finally walking back off towards the cave. He could hear more dragons scrambling on the rocky floor surface ahead in the cave where the stables were, with their grunts, whines and purrs, but all he had to do was just basically make it for the big wooden door he came in from. At least now though, he's gained at least an average idea of how the hangar holds up in terms of space; he didn't explore the entirety of it, due to there being more caves with dragon stables. He could hear the grunts and cries of the small dragons behind him; they genuinely enjoyed his presence, albeit curiosity. The medium dragons' eyes still remained cheerful-looking, but their ears remained low at the sight of this viking, who resembled the typical viking look. It just so happens that he had seen something odd with the positioning of the dragons from the outside of the hangar, which caused him to come down here and check it out. It's the first time he had met Morgan too, so he had a bit of intrigue in him about the type of guy Morgan is.

Moving away from the extra stares of the dragons in the cave, Morgan opened the big wooden door that he initially came here from to walk back into it. Upon the door shutting behind him, concealing his presence, and on top of that, separating his presence from the dragons inside the cave beyond the door, his hands suddenly planted above his eyes, cheeks and mouth in dismay. His head leaned downwards towards the stone floor, which led towards the steps back out to the surface, but he needed time to concentrate. He's just lost the most vital item, aside from his out-of-charge phone, to a dragon. Whether or not he deserved it for thinking he could walk in and out of the hangar in a flawless style without any sort of issue between him or the dragons is up to opinion, but without the book now, he's got nothing to have a foundation on.

"Right okay...maybe it's not that bad...I can just improvise..." Morgan declared to himself.

Although this was a heavy blow, Morgan was pretty good at improvising. He was that good that you'd think that what he was saying was what he planned, when it was actually being made up from memory. When he realized that he can simply improvise, because he doesn't need to take the book anyways, even though, he was going to whilst it was in his grasp, he suddenly felt much better about himself. He was still unhappy that he allowed a dragon like that to easily take the book away and just not expect anything from Morgan from an authoritative standpoint, but in the moment, Morgan wasn't the one who had the dominance; it was all the dragons, so essentially, he was the small fish in a big pond of big fish just now. He started walking up the steps, hopeful that he can make up for his loss of the book by preparing well for the debate tonight, and getting his brain to function as memory lane.

"That was so weird..." Morgan said to himself, referring to the two small dragons he had seen, with one mounted above the other, playing, although it looked pretty different from the angle Morgan had seen it.

"Why did I think about Toothless?" he nodded his head back and fourth at the steps, looking confused at himself.

Maybe it was because of how **much** of Toothless he had seen fairly recently, after he had met Valka and Eret for the first time. Maybe it was because some days ago, Toothless blazed out a heart-shape with burn stains on the grass, a messy heart at that, or maybe, it was simply a random thought that has no true meaning. It stuck in his mind because the thought came as soon as he had seen those two small dragons.

There was a sense in there just now, as he was stuck around all the dragons, that unlike being around humans, dragons are true protectors, and it's cool to think that a bunch of dragons who could burn you up are your best friends and allies, and in turn, they view you as **their** human. This was running through Morgan's head secretly whilst he was in the corner due to being surrounded. Yeah, humans are also caring and compassionate, but there was something about being around the mix of dragons, where they'd take care of you and use their vicious abilities to look after you, that brings about the idea that in that sense, you're...unique and lucky, perhaps. There was no hiding it at this point; Morgan, although the nuzzling became repetitive, loved being the center of attention from the dragons despite looking bored and annoyed at their constant movements and as said before, nuzzling from the medium ones. If it's an interrogative about whether or not he feels the same for the main dragons on Berk like Hookfang and so on, Morgan pretty much held the same perspective, apart from Cloudjumper, who wasn't one to play happy friends with others as much. He's the most serious dragon of the lot, and it should be obvious at this point that Morgan really isn't fond of him, nor does he like him, due to the near-death experience from him at the cove. He was that defiant against the Stormcutter ever since that he's even forgotten that the four-winged reptile existed, and he's still forgotten in this present time.

How the thought of Toothless came about during the misconception with the two small dragons was unclear, because Morgan's made it blatantly obvious that he's not that type of person to just...do what Toothless is hinting, and a normal viking of Berk wouldn't either. Of course, the chain of events in the future might show something otherwise, and after the election, should those same feelings remain in Toothless, it'll be tested, regardless of who wins the most votes, or regardless if Morgan actually is Hiccup's opposition or not when that time comes by.

**ERET AND HICCUP, AFTER LEAVING THE HALL, ARE SPEAKING WITH EACH OTHER AS TOOTHLESS IS TAGGING ALONG BESIDES THEM**

"I ought to prove myself tonight, Hiccup. This is the opportunity of a life time. You know how I've defended you from all of these pesky little villagers who had doubts regarding you being Chief? I'd still stand by your side if that role wasn't within my closest grasp as it is now.."

"Who knows, Eret, you may very well uh..be on the path.." Hiccup awkwardly stuttered, finding it strange that he's talking himself down, in which he's implying that he could potentially lose the election.

"I'm already on the path, just give me a dragon to ascend above it and I'll be speeding up to the top, and then before you know it, you'll be looking at the next Chief of Berk"

"Just...just try and remain realistic here, right? you've gotta actually win this first vote tonight before any of that.." Hiccup said, as his torso gear was emitting a ringing noise when he took steps, with his belts and his viking gear having metal on some parts of it.

"My very first stop, Hiccup, indeed"

Toothless suddenly sent his black scaly head into the rib of Hiccup as he, Eret and Hiccup were walking through the village and past numerous villagers who were giving Hiccup faces of confusion; perhaps they still had to take in the fact that they themselves are actually going to be voting for a new Chief, or for Hiccup to remain. Hiccup briefly lost his balance, but Toothless quickly rushed his black head over towards Hiccup's arm, so his best friend wouldn't fall over. He shoved Hiccup because throughout this entire walk so far, he's been speaking with Eret, and quite frankily, Toothless felt left out.

"Hey, what's your problem?"

Toothless suddenly turned his entire body so he was facing away from Hiccup, and he proceeded to sit down on the grass. He kept moving his face briefly back towards Hiccup as he was grunting quite harshly. He kept looking at Hiccup whilst sat down, before looking back at the space ahead. His face looked quite softened and a touch of anger, with his eyes small and his ears down as he turned back and fourth. He was basically trying to come across as ignoring Hiccup by his body language because he's felt that so far, he's been ignored by Hiccup, so he's simply paying back the price.

Hiccup recognised that expression and the body language; Toothless was portraying a left-out-looking act, and it surprised him.

"What can I say, Toothless? do you want me to just look at you everytime I talk to Eret over here?"

Toothless swiftly turned his head back over to Hiccup, before suddenly tilting it back and fourth, opening and closing his mouth rapidly, mimicking Hiccup when he talks, as a 'payback' for being ignored.

"Oh come on Toothless, ugh, right, I'll uh..I'll talk to you then...I guess?!" Even Hiccup was confused by Toothless's agitation of being left out; he's a dragon, he can't talk, yet he want's to be told directly everything that's happening.

As Toothless reluctantly, but smoothly, got back up from his seated stance to walk besides Hiccup and Eret as he shook his entire body, there was something Hiccup needed to tell Eret in regards to the reveal at the arena later on.

"Right, uh, Eret, just so you know, I want the five of you to wear these uh...these overhead helmets that I actually didn't bring with me, darn it. Must of left them back in my crafting space, but yeah, you, and the other four in this debate will be wearing these helmets, so when you all get to the arena, you won't see who your opponents are until they take off the helmets. Sound good-"

He couldn't complete the last part of his sentence without a black, scaly ear repetitively colliding off of his cheek harshly; Toothless wanted in on what he just told Eret, and he was letting off whines, which were emitted when he opened his mouth. He looked straight at Hiccup from the side, looking more curious than ever with his raised up ears and his wings shaking as if they were vibrating.

"Bud, you're gonna cause a mark. I'll tell you in a moment, alright?" Hiccup said, rubbing his cheek.

There was a reluctant grunt from Toothless, who lowered his eyes to the ground at the end of it, as he did with his entire body; he really wanted to be involved with his best friend's plans and so on, and he basically slapped Hiccup via the ear once again because he's still not directly talking to him, something that the Night Fury really want's to happen, because after all, he is the alpha, and it's fair that the alpha get's spoken to by the vikings for crucial information.

"Sound good?" Hiccup repeated, briefly tapping the arm of Eret with the back of his palm.

"I like all of this...this...stealthiness, Hiccup. Does it sound good? it doesn't, far from it. It sounds amazing, if anything"

"My mum's working on the lay out of the hall now, so uh, for tonight, everything should be in place. I just hope there's no mess ups, this is something I really want to get done.."

"Pardon me for a moment, Hiccup, but let's hope that there aren't any 'Hiccup's' in it, haha"

There was a cute giggling noise that emerged from the far left of them both; it was Toothless. He had a good sense of humour, and hearing Eret basically pun Hiccup's name made him laugh. His teeth were retracted, and his lower neck was moving quickly, inwards and outwards due to the laughing. The giggling noise was too adorable. His puppy eyes were wider during the laughs, and his wings were spread out all over to the grass on either side from the weakness that emerged within him due to the laughing.

"Hahahahahahaha" Hiccup mockingly laughed towards Toothless, unable to contain his serious expression from the Night Fury's laugh. There were times when Hiccup wished he could just send Toothless onto the ground so he could show him who the real boss is, but then, he'd instantly crack out of his serious shell due to the amount of cuteness that Toothless contains.

As they were getting back up to walking through the village, in which numerous villagers were once again, confusingly looking at Hiccup, none of them suspected a thing with Eret besides him; it's always been assumed that if Hiccup spends the most time with a particular viking, then that viking is perhaps one of the participants of the debate, yet all the villagers, all the farmer vikings, all the hunter vikings did upon walking past Eret, Toothless and Hiccup was deliver a face that spelt 'This is a bad idea'.

The sun was more than ever, shining it's sparkly orange across Berk, as numerous sanctuary dragons were flying above the island, with the rest simply on Berk itself. In fact, the sun was that bright that it was as if eventually, one of the huts will be burnt to a crisp, and in that case, it'll look like it came from one of the dragons. Berk's been cut of the storms for quite a while, so if this heat and summer-like weather keeps occurring, then it should surely flame up one of the wooden huts. Even if it did, although it would look like it came from a dragon, everyone knows that it wouldn't be that.

 **Morgan's lost the book for good, no thanks to that sanctuary purple dragon, but even after that, he was remained within a bombarded position in the hangar due to the dragons, and the bigger ones specifically, having more curiosity than before. It made sense though that they did, since Morgan isn't from around here, and he's technically like a new version of a human in that sense. Although, despite his annoyed and reluctant reactions to him constantly being bombarded, deep down, he loved being around the dragons as a protection; it feels unique to be worthy by them of their protection via their vicious abilities, but in the midst of this, he had took a misconception of two little dragons playing together (in the hangar) as getting it on, and for some reason, as soon as he thought it was that, Toothless popped into his mind. It was clearly to do with the relation that that has to everything Toothless has revealed so far, or possibly, some other stuff. Hiccup has told Eret that he, and the four other vikings in the debate, will be wearing over-head helmets at the arena, so they can all reveal who they are to each other at the same time, and Valka is currently in the hall, sorting it out for the debate tonight. It's getting closer and closer, but with a mating season hidden, and all these other weird obstacles, will they affect the flow of Berk's election mode?**


	34. Game-changing shift

**RECAP: Following the hassling events in the dragon hangar, and the events filled with mostly curiosity from the dragons there, Morgan had found himself thinking about different things depending on the situations surrounding him. In one case, he was thinking about Toothless when he thought he had seen two of the smaller dragons being peculiar to say the least. Speaking of Toothless, his best pal, Hiccup want's all of the five vikings to have flight-helmet-styled helmets worn for the reveal at the arena later, so that it'll be of a bigger intensity when they finally reveal their faces to their opponents.**

They circled around the village prior, but Hiccup, with Eret in his presence, wanted to be efficient, and on that basis, he, Eret and also Toothless had walked back over to his two-floored hut near the cliff containing the Great Hall. It was the smart thing to do, especially for an event of a magnitude as the one being held in the imminent future. They didn't fly on Toothless to get here, because Hiccup was able to use a lot more time to give Eret the rundown on everything, and because of Toothless's unrivaled speed, he'd only get a minute at most to talk to Eret. With walking, they had more than 10 minutes.

"Competitiveness is the key, Hiccup. Back in the day, competitiveness was my left, right and centre" Eret boasted, as he, Hiccup and Toothless reached the point on Berk that they had intended on getting to, which was Hiccup's house.

"Maybe you'll uh, you'll get far with that, I dunno" Hiccup said, briefly looking at the grass before looking up to the ascending bit of land that started the path to his hut within the cliff.

"Let's just say, I won't exactly be a light-weight when I win the whole thing tonight"

"Uh, sure. Just bare with me a moment, Eret, and bud, just wait out here, alright?" Hiccup said, looking at Toothless, who rolled his eyes with a grunt out of having to wait, but he obliged anyways.

On that note, Hiccup quickly moved his metal leg and his proper leg up the path leading up to his hut, where he was being steady in the risk of tripping over and falling backwards. He rubbed his torso gear as he walked up, and subsequently, he looked out to the view of the village from when he started walking leftwards on the path. After a steady pace, he got up towards the entrance of his hut, where he wasted no time in placing the first step up onto the wooden surface in front of his door. He looked out once again, where his eyes were capturing a black-void-like appearance from their corner, but that was because it was Toothless, and Hiccup wasn't looking into his direction entirely. He pushed the door open, and started ascending the wooden steps which led up to his room which contained Toothless's stone slabs, and they also led up to the crafting room where he builds either tail wings for Toothless, or just general viking gear. The wooden box where the votes will go in has been kept in the crafting room until it's actually needed, so it's still there at the moment.

"You and I never seem to communicate enough, you know?" Eret said, looking at Toothless with intrigue. "Tell you what, former-trapper to dragon, why don't we go on a flight one day? I mean, I've never rode a Night Fury before?"

Toothless views Eret as an acquaintance, if anything. He knows Eret, but he's not a close 'friend' so to speak in the Night Fury's eyes. He trusts him, but there wasn't a chance that he'd actually be willing to go for a flight with just him. Hiccup would have to come along, or another viking that the intelligent dragon is close to. On top of that, Eret wasn't the human Toothless wanted to be alone with. He looked up at Eret with a solemn expression, where his mouth was straight, closed, and his eyes were filled with focus in the midst of his black clear scales looking shiny due to the sun's light. He let off a deep rumble from his throat, before looking back up at the direction of Hiccup's hut. Toothless had basically, and bluntly, said 'no' to Eret.

"Huh? was that a no? but..I have so much to learn, especially about your kind?"

 **"TOOTHLESS?!"** Hiccup echoed from inside his hut, instantly causing Toothless to be alarmed at the yelling his human did just now. His head ascended as soon as the yelling was emitted, showcasing his black scaly neck, and his ears were instantly planted upwards in a straight fashion with widened eyes.

Totally leaving Eret into the blank, Toothless rushed off of his paws and flapped his wings to get that extra speed in order to reach the house quicker, leaving a roar of wind behind his every trace. He was yelping whilst in the air briefly, and once he got to the door, he quickly rushed inside, planting his wings onto his back in order to fit through it with ease. Eret shrugged his shoulders, giving an expression that looked like he was saying 'it is what it is'.

"Bud, I uh, I need your saddle pack again.." Hiccup said, pointing to the floor, in which there were five-flight-helmets that he usually uses when taking Toothless for a ride.

They looked dis-organised and as if they were dropped, and that's because they were. Thanks to Hiccup's smartness of thinking ahead, he created more than one flight-helmet in case he happened to lose one of them whilst he's on Toothless in the air across Berk and to various new bits of land. But he had just now, tried to carry all five of them down the wooden steps, and it failed spectacularly. Hiccup sighed before walking over to the fallen helmets, ducking down to them all, and gesturing for Toothless to stand close by.

"Just here, Toothless" Hiccup said, pointing to a spot which was closer than ever to the helmets.

Toothless walked over a couple more steps, turning himself to face the right wall of the house once he did, causing his left wing to rest itself nearer the helmets. Toothless realized that his wing would get in the way, so he slowly moved it backwards, and he moved it, the majority of it, onto his back. He turned his body so he'd face the right wall because he had also predicted what Hiccup wanted; the saddle pack to put all of these five helmets into. Toothless let off a rumble that sounded like a question mark, wondering what all of these helmets are for.

"Uh, these?" Hiccup said, responding to the cute and curious rumble from Toothless, understanding what his dragon was referring to from not only the rumble, but the position of his puppy eyes just now. Toothless emitted a purr-like response, with a small nod towards Hiccup, confirming what his viking had just said. "Oh, uh, you know what's happening tonight, don't you bud? the five vikings in this debate tonight, I want em to wear these helmets..." he said, as he was slowly walking up to Toothless's black scaly body with the saddle pack to place the helmets in, "because we're going to the arena later, where they'll be wearing them, and I want it to uh...be a big, grand reveal, so they'll all come into the arena with the helmets worn, but then they'll all take the helmets off, which, I personally think anyways bud, will add to the grand feeling of when everybody else knows who's competing for uh..my role, yeah, haha.."

On that note, Hiccup had placed all of what he had into the saddle pack, as Toothless's face turned back to the wooden wall with a face of confusion. Even as a dragon, he acknowledged that his human was perhaps being a bit too in-depth with all of this, but then again, he wanted Hiccup to do anything that'd make him feel happier from all of these depressing and saddening thoughts that have gone through him, thoughts that relate to the uncertainty of being a credible Chief, which have worsened from the events surrounding Tuffnut. Toothless, after feeling Hiccup move his hands off of his scaly-body from the saddle pack, slightly walked over to face his human entirely, sitting down in front of him, with his big black scaly head shining it's scales to his eyes. Toothless had recalled that night, where Hiccup had woken him up; that night where he resorted to writing in a book about his depressing feelings, rendering him unable to sleep. He suddenly felt a bunch of sympathy for his human, and he wanted to quickly comfort Hiccup after recalling that night.

Toothless lowered his head over to Hiccup, where the Chief had grasped onto Toothless's head from the chin, holding it with two hands. Toothless started purring, and out of nowhere, he sent his tongue rapidly colliding with his human's face; causing Hiccup to yell out in disgust and wipe his face, but this was what he needed, at a time where he's made a gamble on his role as chief; a loving, caring moment from Toothless himself. He laughed afterwards, suddenly feeling playful with Toothless. As soon as he wiped his face from the slob thanks to Toothless's playful licking, he quickly dashed over to his dragon, leaping up and onto the back of the Night Fury's neck, landing his palms and his chest onto the scaly and soft texture of his dragon's neck.

"I've got you now bud! you're about to be put down!" Hiccup said, with Toothless simply looking like, via his expression, he was saying ' _yeah, whatever_ '. He moved his mouth as if he was chewing something, whilst his tongue occasionally stuck out, and he circled his eyes across the space he was facing; giving the expression that said ' _I'm waiting for you to put me down then?_ ' which signified that he too was willing to play with Hiccup at this moment in time. It was like a human trying to move a giant boulder.

Hiccup was literally like a feather on Toothless's neck, and Toothless smiled with a closed mouth after thinking that. As Hiccup struggled on his neck, Toothless could feel his human's body, with little to no progress on dragging him down. Quickly, Toothless leaned his entire scaly body downwards to the direction that Hiccup had leaped up to him from, which ultimately caused Hiccup to slip off of his grasp on his dragon's neck, sending him back down to the floor of his hut. Hiccup closed his eyes briefly, nodding rapidly with a smile out of embarrassment. The Night Fury laughed, with his teeth fully retracted as his humour had came out of his mouth.

"Got me there, bud, but one day, I'll show you why I'm a Haddock" he laughed, pointing at Toothless as he pushed himself off the wooden floor to stand back up.

Toothless simply mimicked his human's talk, moving his mouth up and down whilst half-arsingly moving both of his eyes up to the top left corner of the room, in which he emitted some rumbling noises along that. He was being very very sarcastic, but playfully.

" **YOU DONE YET?!** " a manly voice yelled from outside, which had came from Eret.

"Oh, Eret...I need one of those helmets, actually.." Hiccup said, completely forgetting about Eret until now.

He once again rushed over to the saddle pack upon Toothless's back, to pull out one of the flight-helmets to give to Eret. Hiccup gestured for Toothless to come with him by a quick nod, in which the Night Fury was more than happy to do so. The privilege of having a Night Fury as your dragon is that they're not only the cutest, but they're the most playful and loving and caring, and with Toothless's and Hiccup's bond as deep as it is, it felt extremely touching on Hiccup's part that he had briefly played with Toothless just now. This had fueled his drive to the debate tonight to a more motivated state.

"What took you so long, Hiccup?" Eret asked, just standing outside the house of Hiccup as he was walking back over to Eret from the ascending, cliff path that led to his house.

"Sorry, I uh, I just made Toothless surrender to my strong capabilities, right bud?" Hiccup replied, reaching Eret, as Toothless had speedily caught up with Hiccup.

It only took that sentence for Toothless to suddenly, but gently, pelt his head right into the rib of Hiccup, causing him to stumble, but at the same time, laugh. Eret could see that they were both clearly engaged with each other in a bond that's as deep as it could possibly go, and it was quite cute for him to witness. Toothless nodded his black scaly head left and right repeatedly, signalling a 'no' response to his sentence. He smiled afterwards, though.

"Right, uh, haha. Eret, take this here..." Hiccup said, gaining his balance after playfully being shoved by his dragon, and holding out the flight helmet to him.

Eret took the helmet from Hiccup's hands with caution, studying it by lifting it up into the air and moving it around in every angle.

"The idea behind it is that, I want you to wear it so when you go to the arena, you can uh, keep it on until I give the signal for you and the other four to remove them, thereby revealing yourselves to each other and whoever will show up to the arena.."

"Seems...quite unique in that regard, huh...I'll make sure to remember that, Hiccup"

"Right bud, shall we get going, then?" He turned over to Toothless, wanting to fly to the other four vikings to hand them over the helmets.

"Woah, you're going?" Eret asked, with widened eyes.

"Yeah, I wanna get all these out to the others quite quickly, and with Toothless here, we should have no problem in doing that" Hiccup said, subsequently patting Toothless on the head.

"The others? come on, can't you just tell me who the others are?"

"Then it'd be useless for me to do what I'm doing at the arena, wouldn't it? it's only a certain amount of hours, Eret, you'll survive"

Eret reluctantly nodded, respecting Hiccup's decision.

Toothless ducked down to the ground so Hiccup could climb up onto him to sit on the saddle pack, in which the viking carefully stepped up onto his dragon's back with his metal leg, gaining precision in his sitting stance on the saddle pack upon Toothless's back. Eret nodded at Hiccup, before nodding at Toothless, in which Toothless emitted a brief, and softened purr at Eret in response. The Night Fury was keen on helping Hiccup, after everything that he's been through so far.

"Just remember, Hiccup, whoever they may be, remind em that they can expect the opposite of easy when I step in there"

"Uh, got it" Hiccup smiled, as Toothless's wings were suddenly spread out, readying for the takeoff.

Hiccup wasn't wearing a flight helmet for this imminent flight because it's only going to be a minor and tiny journey across the air. He'd only wear a helmet if he and Toothless were exploring at an altitude of high heights, and if they're wanting to discover new bits of land. On that note, Toothless suddenly charged forwards, and the second his front paws jumped off the grass, his back paws did too as his wings had caught up within the wind, with Eret watching on from the ground with a proud-looking face. The Night Fury's unrivaled speed had caused his black body to disappear within a matter of seconds from Eret, but the Night Fury kept his altitude low, because Hiccup wanted to look for the other four.

As the wind was battering into his eyes and his hair, Hiccup had to resort to yelling in order to get the names down to Toothless. It was like a giant figure was blowing wind with his mouth whilst sitting directly in front of Hiccup and Toothless, the wind was that fast. He patted Toothless on the side of his neck briefly, signalling for a slow down.

"Bud, take it easy, slow us down.." Hiccup said, with his voice struggling to get through the warm, large collection of wind being tossed into his face. "We can either go to Gustav, Snotlout, Morgan, or Gobber next, or uh...uh..." he was struggling to get his voice out of his throat because of the amount of wind being thrown into his throat. It was probably the better idea to talk to Toothless about it whilst they were still on the ground, but he would of revealed them all to Eret, so he basically had no choice.

Scrambling by the village below where the birds-eye view from Toothless's flying gave it a miniature appearance, in a calmed-pace now, where he obeyed Hiccup's desire to be slowed down, Toothless suddenly became a changed dragon again. It was that name, that one name, that has caused him to return to how he was on that night. It's like the on button for the desperate Toothless, and if there was an off button for the normal, not-so-lonely Toothless, it would be staying away from that particular person for a certain amount of time. If you noticed, he's been himself all this time he's been with Hiccup, but with that name now reminded, he now can't not think about the future where he's just going to take advantage of what his ultimate aim is, and it's pretty obvious about what that goal is.

**GUSTAV IS STANDING AT THE FENCE OF THE FIELD OF SHEEP, HOLDING ONTO THEM, AS ASTRID AND STORMFLY WERE WITH HIM TOO**

It didn't take long for them to locate the first of the four; Gustav Larson. He had just decided to pop by through the village of Berk over to the sheep field, where he's been looking out to the field from the fence for the past 10 minutes with concern. Hiccup pointed over to Gustav from the sky as the Night Fury was still airborne with precision and wind-heavy spaces, where he was slowly starting to descend down. Stormfly and Astrid were with him, and it looked like Astrid was talking to him from standing besides him, with her entire body facing him, as his chest was within the direction of the field. Toothless let off a roar to signal Stormfly, and upon that roar being emitted, Astrid and Gustav both looked up, with Stormfly quickly moving off her feet over towards Toothless's direction. The Night Fury had made a swift and brief slide in the wind as his paws were closing the gap between them and the ground, before he came to a halt upon his paws closing down on the grass. The sheep nearby were sent running off in their packs to the other side of the field upon Toothless's thunderous landing.

Hiccup quickly got off of Toothless, slow with his metal leg as Toothless briefly purred at Astrid. Hiccup had quickly reached into the saddle pack on Toothless to pull out the next flight-helmet of his, in order to give it to Gustav here, and afterwards, he looked at Toothless and said thanks to him, in which the Night Fury nodded and smiled with his retracted teeth, and shortly afterwards, he and Stormfly ran off to play with each other, but Toothless's other half of his brain was focused on his surroundings; if that person with the name Hiccup had mentioned whilst he was flying was nearby, then perhaps, just perhaps, he'd have to hold off on playing with Stormfly. As he was running with her, he quickly, and smoothly, turned his head to the directions of the nearby village, elevating it up at one point, but he was nowhere to be seen, and in the places of where his green puppy eyes were looking were just regular vikings, so on that basis, he finally started purring with Stormfly as the two close dragons started playfully tackling each other, giving a sight to behold of two dragons playing with each other.

The loud, rumbling combination of weights with Stormfly and Toothless's bodies made for some banging noises in the background as they played and briefly flied with each other, but that didn't bother the three vikings.

"Heya Gustav, this is your chance to prove me wrong, all those times that I said you were too young for things? I mean, you've already done that by getting to where you are today...I uh, I got-"

"Hiccup...I can't do it.." Gustav admitted, leaning his chest on the fence whilst saying this.

"W-What?" Hiccup asked, looking at Astrid subsequently, who looked like she was about to speak.

There was an extended yelp and playful growls coming from the direction of Toothless and Stormfly, who were both having fun together, being as close as they are. This briefly distracted the three vikings, before Astrid returned to her stance of starting her sentence.

"Look, Hiccup, he won't tell me why he won't do it" she said, shrugging her shoulders as her battleaxe was planted against the wooden fence.

"I..I don't understand, Gustav? I thought you wanted to?"

"Hiccup...there's...there's something going on...something unfair, but I can't say, and honestly, I don't want any part of it. At this point, that helmet? you can give it to the next viking who want's to take my place...I...I think I'd be way too out of my depth anyways for this..." he was scratching the back of his neck, missing Fanghook completely.

"I mean, it's up to you...but we're this close to the debate, and another has stepped away, what have I gotta do to maintain stability around this? for crying out loud..."

Astrid slowly walked around Gustav, taking her battleaxe with her, to get in front of Hiccup as the three of them were stood right at the field of sheep near the barn of Berk, where the villagers were roaming by casually as two big reptiles were playing with each other, emitting purrs, growls, tackling each other, and every other playful action.

"Hiccup..you say that we're lacking some stability here, but uh...let me put it this way...I've had a think about it, and then I decided, hey, what if I took a step into something that could potentially ascend me upwards? I'm out of the not bothered phase, and in fact, contrary to some of the things I said to you some days ago in the hall, I strive on pressure, it's why I'm the strongest viking, right? so here's what I propose, you hand me that helmet, or I'll make sure that you'll be served a special edition of battleaxe soup..." she said, holding out an empty palm with her left hand.

Hiccup gasped at Astrid's offer; this would be big if she is actually serious about doing what he thinks she's going to do. Her implication from wanting the helmet is that she's possibly going to replace Gustav. That prospect is what made Hiccup gasp.

"A-Astrid? are you...are you serious?"

"Don't be Hiccup, Hiccup. Hand me the helmet" she laughed, gesturing for him to give the helmet to her, moving her fingers in her open palms back towards herself.

Astrid looked back at Gustav, when it looked like Hiccup was about to hand her the helmet. She wanted to make sure that Gustav was 100% positive on exiting the participating list.

"Are you deadly sure about this? I mean, you do whatever you want?" she asked, sounding compassionate.

Gustav sighed whilst he was leaned on the wooden fence, not bothering to look at Astrid to emit his response.

"By all means, I'm not cut out for this type of thing, Astrid. You have it" he confirmed, officially dropping out of the debate.

"Right then, it's true Hiccup...it's very true..." she said, snatching the helmet away from Hiccup's grasp. This has now potentially shifted the way the debate tonight goes; Astrid will now take Gustav's place in it.

"Oh come on Astrid, you can't just expect to be on my backside for the entire thing? there's four other vikings there as well...you know?"

"I want to be entertained, thank you very much, and it'll involve me being the most competitive, most ruthless, and the smartest one out of you all. I'll be the true test, babe. Mark my words, this time next week, is gonna be your last in your current position.." she said, but not seriously. She wanted to put her focus on Hiccup throughout the rest of today and the debate tonight, having found herself a place in it.

Hiccup didn't want Astrid to be against him, because that's what she was sounding like. They're in a relationship together, but perhaps it's just Astrid's attempt at one big play, where she only wants to intentionally cause Hiccup a nightmare on his side. Deep down, she loves him, but it was simply apart of her personality to do things like this to him.

"Right, it's not every day that you think you have it all planned out, only for a couple of shifts in the formation..." Hiccup said, looking at Astrid's battleaxe, referring to Ruffnut and Gustav dropping out, and getting replaced by stronger vikings; Gobber and Astrid.

She lifted up her palm and sent it pelting right into his arm, which caused Hiccup to emit a painful yell. She only laughed, however, at what she just did.

"OUCH! Astrid, what was that for?!" Hiccup said, rubbing his dead arm, from the powerful punch Astrid had delivered.

"May the best one win, Hiccup..." she said, raising her eyebrows at him briefly, before taking her battleaxe and hoisting it up onto her shoulder. She turned her back to him, and she started walking off to go and get Stormfly, keeping the helmet she was given just now in her grasp too.

Hiccup was nodding confusingly as Astrid was walking off. He's known this side of her for ages, but it seems to be the case that, now she's in the debate tonight, she legitimately wants to make Hiccup's day a living hell. As he was about to walk off towards Toothless from him playing with Stormfly, a reluctant voice had emerged from near the fences in the form of Gustav himself.

"Snotlout, Hiccup..." he said, sounding like his voice was trying to stop him from saying that name, with all of it's cracks.

"Snotlout?" Hiccup said, walking back over towards Gustav, eventually standing adjacent to him near the fences.

"Just...whatever you do, he's up to something unfairly.." Gustav said, not wanting to entirely snitch on him and Morgan's partnership within the debate, but rather, vaguely hint at it.

"Oh believe me, Snotlout couldn't swing a sword if his life depended on it, haha" Hiccup laughed, with Gustav gulping; deep down, his insides were telling him to tell Hiccup about the fraud that Snotlout and Morgan are imminently going to deliver, with Snotlout only there to make Morgan look good.

This was also why Gustav had decided to step down just now, he was not only feeling uncomfortable about attending the debate as a participant, but he's even more uncomfortable about 'cheating' in it. Whilst his insides were telling him to snitch Morgan out on it, he didn't want to fall out with either of them, so he simply stopped himself from going to a point beyond the vagueness he had said to Hiccup just now.

"You would of been fun to interact with, Gustav. You've came up so much...getting your own dragon, and generally just ascending up to a good viking. I uh, I hope you'll still make it, though?" Hiccup said.

"You can count on it" Gustav said, winking at Hiccup.

"Great. Okay, I've gotta get my big black reptile now, we've gotta deliver these last helmets to the rest of the vikings in the debate tonight. Catch you later, Gustav!" Hiccup said, waving and nodding positively towards Gustav.

As Hiccup started walking off with his overwhelming-viking-torso and gear, he intended on getting back to Toothless, so he could continue looking for the rest of the participants to give them their helmets. Off he went back towards the village, where Astrid had struggled to get Stormfly from playing with Toothless.

Astrid, Gobber, Eret, Morgan, Hiccup and Snotlout is how the debate looks, and instantly, it's became far from easy for a guy like Morgan. Astrid joining it could potentially be the shifting point; she's determined, and she's one of the strongest vikings Berk has, and she's with Hiccup, so quite possibly, the debate could result in a situation where Hiccup is going to have to defend his position as Chief of Berk against his own girlfriend.

 **With the day starting to pass, the culmination of the daylight will mark the start of the debate, and Hiccup want's to ensure that every participating viking in the debate has their flight-helmets ready for the reveal; he started this process initially with Eret and Gustav before the entire landscape of the debate was changed significantly; Astrid has taken over Gustav's place, after the latter had decided to step down out of feeling uncomfortable and guilt of potentially helping Morgan win the entire thing in an unfair matter. Although the fraud is still happening with Snotlout there, Astrid's addition is huge, like, mega gigantic. She's arguably one of the top two vikings in it, with Hiccup being the other one. She might even be higher than Hiccup. Either way, everybody needs to be wary, because the competitive level that'll be expected in the debate has suddenly ascended to a much higher one. With Astrid now in it, will the outcome of the debate be different from what was expected before her addition? will Morgan and Snotlout's partnership together work? it's a big pond full of those who've been on Berk for quite a while, so the game will have to be stepped up on Morgan's part particularly.**


	35. Road to the reveal

**RECAP: The debate landscape was changed in a gigantic, shocking shift; Astrid, the most competitive and tough viking going, has taken over Gustav's spot, after he had stepped down out of feeling uncomfortable and for preparing to perform an unfair fraud with Snotlout and Morgan. Hiccup had started off the process of preparing the participating vikings for the reveal at the arena by firstly giving Eret his flight-helmet to wear, and then, he was going to give the next one to Gustav, before he declared that he was stepping down, so in the end, he gave it to Astrid, as she was the new contender in it in his place. He intends on flying across Berk with Toothless to give the remaining vikings their helmets to wear for when they walk to the arena, which is what he did to get to Gustav initially.**

The last guy that they needed to find was Morgan. Because they ended up with Astrid and Stormfly when Toothless and Hiccup had initially found Gustav, it was concluded that they just tag along with each other on their respective dragons. The main thing on Astrid's mind was not seeking out Morgan with Hiccup, but rather, giving Hiccup the ultimate challenge of his life when she steps up in front of the hundreds of vikings that'll be watching the debate at the hall tonight, in which Gustav, after dropping out, will be watching as well. Astrid's no easy feat for anyone, though, because as compassionate and as caring as she can be, that no-nonsense persona could cause plenty of issues for the other vikings that'll be in the debate. Stormfly was following Toothless's lead as Hiccup was directing the Night Fury over to the hut of Morgan, completely oblivious to what he had just been up to before, with him being at the dragon hangar and losing the book that Hiccup himself had given.

Prior to this, Astrid and Hiccup had pretty much made the trip to Snotlout, with Astrid sighing at him being in the debate, but Gobber was literally already near them, with him at the barn, meaning that after Astrid was given her helmet, all they had to do was literally walk for a couple of seconds practically to get to him. Astrid had to hide the helmet though, for when she had gotten to those two, because it would of given away the fact that she's in the debate. When they had gotten their dragons back from playing with each other, it was Gobber himself who had walked out of the barn building in order to do something else in the village, only for him to notice that Hiccup and Astrid were in the distance, and he yelled at them to greet them, upon which they approached the large, loyal viking to give him the helmet. He was quite surprised at having to go through all of this, but as Gobber had said at the time of him accepting Hiccup's offer to join the debate after Ruffnut had stepped down when they were in the Great Hall, he want's to be included in something big and significant, so he's completely cool with doing whatever it takes, regardless of if it surprises him or not.

Speaking of Astrid, now that she's tagged along with Hiccup, she's now gained an insight into who the participants are, with one more to go, but Hiccup honestly didn't mind it at all, because of obvious reasons. Astrid is essentially getting a head-start ahead of every other participant, because she's getting handed the names of all the participants, whilst they don't have a clue who all their opponents are. Plus, considering that Gustav had revealed to her that he was stepping down from it, essentially confirming that he WAS a participant, that had ran through Hiccup's mind, so there was literally no point in trying to hide the rest from her. Gustav had turned to Astrid to reveal his intention of backing down from it because she's the closest to Hiccup, and they're in a relationship, so he figured that if he couldn't find Hiccup, he should turn to the next-most-important viking, which happened to be Astrid in his eyes.

The two dragons, with their humans on top of them, were approaching that particular edge again, and the hut closest to it was where Morgan was situated. It's easily assumed that after the disastrous events that unfolded in the dragon hangar, Morgan had returned to his hut, and he did, but he wasn't upset about losing the book. Instead, to not waste time any longer with all of these 'physically go there to grab an issue' tactics, he's now resorted to rehearsing some of the things he's going to say in the debate, and at this particular moment, he was rehearsing his opening line. It was a smart thing to do, since he no longer has the book at his disposal, where he jotted down all of his campaign information for the Modernisation Movement, the official name of what type of leadership he will bring to the table as Chief.

Toothless circled the wind briefly, before landing right near the edge, just a bit away from the hut. He remained cool and calmed, because he didn't want to cause any commotion with Morgan, should he come outside. His paws collided firmly with the grass, as the view of the body of water below was throwing itself into his puppy eyes. He quickly walked away from the edge in order to let Hiccup safely and carefully get off the saddle pack without the risk of suddenly falling all the way down to the water from here, which would potentially kill somebody unless you get saved by a dragon. The Night Fury shook his entire body along with his head after Hiccup got off him, causing the saddle pack to emit a jingling, rapid noise with all of the small metal aspects of it swinging back and fourth with each other. He nodded his head with his eyes closed, looking like he was lightheaded briefly. He could feel Hiccup reach into the saddle pack to finally bring out the last helmet he has to give, and in turn, Hiccup turned to the hut, as Stormfly and Astrid were starting to make their landing near Toothless from above.

"Tonight, I am here to debate the future of Berk. The question on everyone's mind, I assume, is why would you vote for somebody like me? somebody who doesn't have the typical look as it's been said to me by a couple of vikings in the past, and somebody uhhhh.. who generally doesn't have that uh...typical look? well, you should vote for me because internally, I contrast my appearance, I am knowledgeable. I am here, representing millions and millions of fans of this back at my world, who'd give anything to be here, like I am at the moment, asking you to lay your trust onto somebody who will place the word unique into the future, and this is how I'll do it, one, I'll turn Berk into the most modernised viking island in history, two, whatever power you give me, I will use it to stop any threat in the form of talks, not violence, and then lastly, I will not take any of you for granted" Morgan said, taking one huge breath afterwards.

"Oh no, nope nope, too complicated, for god's sakes" Morgan moaned, feeling hot from pacing around his bed whilst talking to himself, practising his introduction line.

Prior to doing that one, Morgan had did three other run through's of his introduction that he will give to the audience at the debate, and the things that're bothering him are his wordings, his way of talking, and his paranoia about if what he's saying actually makes sense or not. It was mostly stress-filled, and rehearsing usually increases the stress, because the flaws might pop out like a sore thumb. He keeps forgetting that this isn't modern politics or anything; these are vikings, where DRAGONS live with them, and they may get confused by his style, because he's so used to the type of politics back at his country. He genuinely doesn't know how Berk's politics are executed, or if they're as in-depth as he's imagining them, so it was a gamble for him to go forwards with the style he intends on using.

Hiccup had the helmet in his elbow as he approached the door, but as he placed his knuckle up into the air to knock onto the wooden surface of the door, he could hear a voice speaking, and it was obviously Morgan's voice, but he was speaking either to somebody, or just himself, in which Hiccup wasn't sure which one of those two it was. Intrigued at the tone that Morgan was putting on, rather than knocking on, he slowly leaned his head forwards to the door, and planted his ear against it, looking directly at Toothless and Stormfly as the two of them were playfully rubbing their noses together. When Toothless briefly looked back over to the direction of Hiccup, he instantly tilted his head and let off a purr of curiosity. Hiccup's stance made the Night Fury curious as to what he was doing. Astrid was also curios. She started walking away from Stormfly as the Deadly Nadder had just finished interacting with Toothless from the rubbing of their noses together due to Toothless watching Hiccup's strange movement. She held tightly onto the battleaxe as she walked, not hoisting it up onto her shoulder this time.

"Hiccup, what is it-"

"Astrid, this is important, let me just hear this.." Hiccup said, whispering to her, and gesturing for her to stay where she was.

He then looked at Toothless's direction and Stormfly's direction, where he briefly gave them the thumbs up, which was his way of saying 'good, don't move from there for now' but all this did was cause the two dragons to look at each other and grunt, possibly communicating with each other. In particular, Toothless's expression was that of a confused one. He then let off a rumble to Stormfly, before looking back at Hiccup, where at this point, the Night Fury started smirking at his human's strange stance, breaking away from the confusion he had just had.

 _"I am far from the same old..."_ Hiccup heard, still leaning in with his ear against the door, " _I mean, I know I don't resemble any sort of leader, and granted, in comparison to most of the vikings on this island, I'm far from credible. I also don't have a dragon, but do you know what? everything that I'd do as Chief would undermine the issues I've listed, issues which'll be sorted out in a matter of time. So put those aside for a moment, and you have somebody who can actually bring something new to the table; a modernized viking island, where, in the days of imminent threats, we wouldn't commit to risking the lives of various vikings and instead, we'd resort to negotiations for peace, and on top of that, as Chief, I'd ensure that the youth vikings of Berk are entered into a compulsory academy of viking defence sessions. I'd go into more detail, but I'll allow the others here to have their say, and all I'm going to say is that, no matter what they say, they're all the same; me? I'm representing millions and millions of fans of this, fans who've seen this on a screen, where they'd legitimately give anything to be here, and those fans, including myself, are from numerous places unheard of to you all, which makes me the truly unique one. So think about that, vote for me, vote for a unique, modernized Berk where we will strive upon taking ten steps forwards and not ten steps backwards"_

Hiccup was taken aback from what he had just heard. Morgan, the one who he thought shouldn't be taking part in this debate, just delivered one big speech that legitimately sounded competitive and hard to counter. If this is how Morgan is going to perform tonight, then it'll be the ultimate underdog making better comebacks and points of an unexpected nature. Hiccup wasn't worried, but more so, excited, because he wanted as much competition as possible. Perhaps, after all, he's underestimated him, which made it all the more exciting for him. Morgan has always had a strong grasp on grammar, and he knows a bunch of elevated words. This'll only benefit him in terms of making him look and sound professional and hopefully, Chief-worthy.

Hiccup cleared his throat after listening in at the door, and he proceeded to knock his knuckle against it to grab the attention of Morgan inside.

Morgan started emerging with a smile, nodding at the wall. He was getting a hyperactive vibe because of how much he liked the version of the introduction speech he had did just now; it'll be the most formal one in his eyes, and maybe, none of the vikings in the debate will speak like he does. The only thing that's causing him a wonder is whether or not he should bother mentioning that he's representing millions of fans. When he said that, he was referring to the millions and millions of How To Train Your Dragon fans around the various countries in his world, but perhaps it was pointless to bring that up? it could maybe make it sound like he genuinely has the support of that many people even though, for one, he doesn't even know them, and two, they're not even here. As he was wondering how he could improve his introduction speech, he heard the door being knocked on, instantly clinging his attention onto it. Morgan walked over to the door as his waistcoat-like-viking vest and his shorts were well and truly giving him the distinguishable appearance from a regular viking.

He pulled the door open from the inside, and as soon as he had seen Hiccup, he had a sense of deja vu from when he came here initially to introduce his mother and Eret.

"Oh uh, hey there" Morgan said, quite surprised at Hiccup's emergence, and somewhat paranoid about whether or not he had actually heard his introduction speech from standing in front of the closed door.

"You uh, you ready for later on?" Hiccup asked, as he and Morgan were stood directly opposite each other on each side of the doorway.

"Yeah, I guess, but uh, I had a bit of an accident earlier? uhm, you know that little leather book you gave me that night? I kinda...I may have uh...dropped it by mistake?"

"You didn't, honestly?" Hiccup said, wondering how he even managed to do that.

"Yeah, I uh, I intended on doing a bit of research I guess, and then it..it kinda went wrong for me and then the next thing I knew, it was taken off me...and uh...yeah.."

"Alright alright, I guess it's not a problem, but uh, I gave you that, you know? I'll definitely be needing another one eventually but I guess I can uh...uh, right, anyways, here, take this thing here..." Hiccup had planted the flight-helmet over to Morgan's body with his hands.

Morgan slowly took the helmet, doing what Eret did, and studying it and it's structure.

"What's this for?" he asked, referring to the helmet, as he started briefly looking out to the background behind Hiccup's shoulders, where all it was was the village.

"Well uh, remember what I said in the hall about the reveal at the arena soon? when you go there in about, however long is left, you'll be wearing that helmet, so the other four vikings in the debate will reveal themselves, they all have this helmet as well, because I want it to be a grand moment as this is uh...this is history, of course"

Morgan shrugged his shoulders, finding the helmet pretty cool.

"But hey, uh, I may as well ask you now since we're here, but uh, who were you talking to just now?"

"Me? what-OHHH, ah, well uh, to be completely honest with you, Hiccup, I was actually practicing some parts of what I'm gonna say tonight, you know, considering that I lost the book, where I stored all of my information, so uh, it's probably for the better if I just...you know..memorise what I can really, haha"

"I'd just like to uh, point out once again that uh...you know, if you're feeling like you don't wanna do th-"

"Hiccup, I'm doing it, right? why do you think I went to the hangar before?"

"Wait, what?" Hiccup said, leaving his mouth slightly open after the interrogative.

"I won't tell you specifically why I went there, but just to give you a hint as to how passionate this is to me, I went ahead and uh...visited the hangar with all of those vikingless dragons, and uh, let me just say that I went there with the purpose of finding something to hold you accountable for tonight.."

Hiccup crossed his arms against his chest, looking at Morgan with a raised up eyebrow; he briefly looked to the direction of Toothless and Stormfly, where Toothless was leaning forwards to potentially see Morgan, but he couldn't given where he was stood at the moment.

"You uh...you're quite competitive, aren't you?" Hiccup said, nodding slowly with an impressed-looking expression.

"Yep.." Morgan said, just looking at the helmet in his grasp, as the atmosphere between himself and Hiccup had came to a halt.

Whilst Morgan had looked down at Hiccup's metal leg, only to look back up at him, there was a sudden increase in the tension; the competitiveness that Morgan has not only shown, but demonstrated, after supposedly visiting the dragon hangar, which was hanging off of Berk itself, had given Hiccup the feeling that he should probably take Morgan a bit more seriously; after all, he managed to survive Tuffnut's ruthless attempts at killing him, so maybe after that point, it was a signal for him to be taken as seriously as the other competitors. The tension was rising however, because naturally, when competitiveness comes into effect in a situation where your power is on the line, the person giving that competitive fight may pose a huge threat to the position.

"Just so like, you don't under-estimate me any more, Hiccup, and by all means, this is peaceful, civil, and far from hostile. I know exactly what I've signed up for, but I don't think you've quite experienced somebody like me before. I'm probably out of my depth in your eyes, but honestly, I feel great, this type of topic is one I have the most passion in, and if you think I'm just some sort of stepping stone or whatever, you'll need to seriously re-consider how you view me in your perspective. Coming here has been my dream, and I thought it was impossible before it actually happened, but now that I'm here, I really want to make a name for myself, so like, in short, I'm gonna put up one hell of a defence, alright?"

Hiccup nodded slowly at Morgan, as the young guy had laid down the gauntlet; he's not playing around, and he expects to be taken seriously, not condescended, and respected, not disrespected. As the two of them returned to a silent stance, with Hiccup looking like he was about to leave after handing Morgan over his helmet, there was a loud puffing noise that had emerged from the left side of Morgan's perspective. He slowly moved closer to Hiccup, with Hiccup naturally taking a few steps backwards, to look out from his hut over to the outside, where he had seen that all to familiar void of black, in the form of Toothless, and next to him, Stormfly. He instantly retracted his head backwards, ultimately walking backwards into the doorway, with previous occurrences returning to him the second that black collection of scales had been caught into his vision. Right after Morgan had briefly looked at Toothless, with the Night Fury noticing him just now, he retracted his claws from his left paw and started scratching the grass, with his wings kept where they were, much to the intrigue of Stormfly. Astrid had passed his eyesight because he thought she was just there due to Hiccup.

"Uh, right, I'll uh, I'll be there later, Hiccup. And uh, good luck!" Morgan said, looking at Hiccup, nodding with his head ever so slightly forwards.

Hiccup smiled back, but he winked at Morgan instead, rather than talking, and that was that. Upon his heavily-filled viking gear-torso moving away from the door, Morgan decided to leave it open for a few seconds to see what Toothless would do, because it looked like, when he was peeking out just now, Toothless's puppy eyes had instantly caught onto him. He didn't know what it was, and despite Toothless's disgusting behaviour over the past days, Morgan was becoming more and more intrigued with the Night Fury. He decided to leave his hut door open, just in case something happened, and upon walking back into his hut, he carefully placed the flight-helmet onto the wooden table near his bed.

"Come on, Toothless!" Hiccup's voice had yelled from the village ahead, and it echoed loudly and clearly into Morgan's hut due to him leaving his door open.

With nothing happening, Morgan walked back over to the door of his hut, where he intended on shutting it so he could carry on with what he was doing prior to Hiccup's arrival, but as soon as he got to the doorway, there was a gigantic black void with green, emerald eyes just sitting there, like a statue, where his face was instantly engaged upon Morgan's own as soon as he came into his vision. Morgan had jumped, but rather than acting all panicked and scared, even though he felt unsettled still, from the actions of Toothless in the past, he at least wanted to try and improve his confidence following that unsettling night.

"Heya, Toothless, you uh, you good?" Morgan asked, scratching the back of his neck as he literally had no idea what Toothless was thinking.

Nothing but a small rumble which ascended upwards in it's pitch, resembling a question sound, and a very very small tilt coming on with Toothless's head was the response Morgan had got. The puppy eyes of Toothless had just been introduced to his new clothing; the shorts, the waistcoat-like viking vest, and his different layers of vest. Morgan watched Toothless precisely as his puppy eyes were studying his legs, with his eyes slowly moving upwards on his body afterwards, back over to his eyes, in which he looked like he put most of his eye-time on his hairy legs.

"Look, I uh, I think you should go, Toothless, I uh, I need time to practice and to uh...you know...get over what you did, yeah?"

Toothless remained sat, and as a response, he opened his mouth to emit some rumbles, as Morgan was now getting caught with Toothless's precise eyes; they were locked onto him like a handcuff, but Morgan couldn't help but stare back. There was a small purr from Toothless, as his head was tilting again, and then suddenly, his mouth was starting to smile whilst it was closed; for some reason, this time around, Morgan didn't back down, but instead, he fully acknowledged that cute, puppy-eyed black face where it was crystal clear that Toothless was more than happy to be where he's at at the moment. Morgan was getting that same feeling of being so valued to a dragon that it'd actually utilise it's deadly abilities to protect you and keep you safe, but he knew that it went beyond that for Toothless, at least that's what he's assuming anyways, after accidentally sighting his privates in it's aroused form some days ago. Morgan nodded his head, and snapped out of it, before Toothless had turned back around to the village behind his black scaly wings as his tail was laid out flat against the grass, with Hiccup calling for him once again.

"See you later, Toothless" Morgan said, with the Night Fury letting off one gigantic, loud purr, almost as if because he's about to leave right now, meaning Morgan won't have time to react to it, he's able to briefly get in his genuine, hidden reaction, before he suddenly leaped off of his paws to briefly catch the air with his wings to speedily get to Hiccup, Astrid and Stormfly.

He shut the door, feeling incredibly strange. He had no idea why he was feeling something about Toothless, something that was the result of that specific sighting from Morgan's eyes, and, ironically, that night where he had acted disgustingly, and also, at the cove, where Toothless was literally above his body. Once again, Morgan snapped out of it all, by re-focusing his mindset on the debate tonight, although, his experience just now has caught him off-guard. He concluded, as he looked at the flight-helmet given to him by Hiccup just now, that he should go back to practicing his introduction speeches, which he instantly felt like he could do, despite the almost quiet, yet very indicating encounter between himself and Toothless just now.

 **It's been done and dusted, and now, all that's left is for the reveal to happen. Hiccup went to all five of the vikings in the debate to give them their helmets for when they come to the hall imminently to reveal themselves to each other, and in the midst of this, Astrid had taken Gustav's place. Morgan, feeling very passionate about politics, started practicing how he's going to introduce himself, feeling as if he should emphasise the point that he's representing fans of Berk, or, to put it in his actual terms, fans of the How To Train Your Dragon series, but it seemed useless at the same time. When Hiccup had given him his helmet, it was inevitable that Toothless would pop by to Morgan, but this time, rather than act panicked and vulnerable and disgusted, Morgan actually STARED BACK at Toothless, feeling a sense of uniqueness from the sense he had picked up back at the hangar earlier on. But Toothless wanted more than that, which was made crystal clear from his aroused package some days ago, which Morgan had seen. Given the shift of his reactions to Toothless, is something starting to pay off from everything the Night Fury has done? is the guy he's chosen, the human he's chosen, to be his mate, actually putting all of the disgusting aspects aside, and the strangeness of it aside, to show that he too is starting to feel the same way? and why would he feel that way? that's another question for another time, but at the moment, the main question now is; how will all the opponents react when they finally find out who they are?**


	36. The reveal

**RECAP: Hiccup and Toothless, alongside Stormfly and Astrid, had finished their task of giving all the participating vikings in the debate (now including Astrid herself) their flight-helmets to wear for the reveal inside the arena tonight, in which it was finished by giving the final one, Morgan, his helmet as he was practising his opening lines. In the midst of this process, Morgan and Hiccup had briefly, and neutrally, had a face-off with each other, where Morgan wanted Hiccup to know precisely and clearly that he isn't one to be under-estimated when it comes to tonight. After remaining absent from his eyes for some days now, not including this morning at the hall, Toothless briefly visited Morgan after his talk with Hiccup, in which Morgan was calm, and also in which he did what Toothless was doing back at him; staring at him, in his cute, green puppy eyes.**

Hours later, and now, it's time to reveal.

Practice makes perfect, but perhaps it can sometimes showcase the flaws at a higher level. Morgan had spent the entirety of the day from the last time he was seen, when he was given the flight-helmet from Hiccup, and from seeing Toothless, just ensuring that he know's what he's going to say. He's intentionally not met Snotlout anywhere on the island because he didn't want to make it obvious to the rest that the two of them know that they're both apart of the debate, and that they're basically one secretive team, where Snotlout is working to make Morgan look good; how he'll do this is by eliciting answers from Morgan in order to make his views seem realistic and viable. It might seem strange that an actual viking of Berk is helping a newcomer advance into the territory of taking over as Chief, but this is Snotlout, the most bizarre viking going, in a good way, though. As for the other three vikings, whilst Astrid had tagged along with Hiccup for most of the day, Gobber and Eret were doing their own thing, just their typical, viking jobs, after they were given their helmets, but they had the debate in their minds, secretly. To them, this was a moment that would solidify Berk as the greatest viking island in history; it'll be another thing to add onto the accolades; establishing peace with dragons, overcoming Drago and his Bewilderbeast, and now, actually allowing the vikings of the island to have a say on who the new Chief should be, or if Hiccup should stay; an election in which it has never been done on viking grounds before. Particularly, since Gobber had known Stoick personally, it was all the more important to him.

Valka, throughout the course of the day, had completed the hall's layout, where Hiccup, amongst the five potential candidates, will be in front of a massive crowd of the vikings of Berk whilst they answer questions and debate amongst themselves to defend their points, or to attack their opponent's own. Herself and Cloudjumper went for one big flight across Berk and beyond it afterwards, because Valka's been helping Hiccup so much at this point, that it was only fair that the legendary viking would be granted a break from doing said things. As she's pointed out though in the past, she doesn't really mind how much work she has to do, because she want's Hiccup to do whatever he feels is the right thing for himself, which meant that she'd help out in any way possible.

The energy of the debate imminently taking place had carried over to now, where the arena Morgan had trained with Astrid in to retaliate against Tuffnut was suddenly packed around with a bunch of vikings, in the hundreds, with Ruffnut amongst them, just standing all around it as the entrance of it was filled with all the five vikings that'll be with Hiccup at the hall tonight for the debate. Whilst they were stood at the entrance that descended into the arena itself, Valka and Hiccup were stood up on the 'stage' like surface which was somewhat in front of the arena. Specifically, the area where Stoick had stood when he had told everyone that he would of 'shipped Hiccup off' due to his accomplishments in training against dragons. They were surrounded on the surface by a bunch of statues, statues of Stoick himself, so it was an ideal platform for Hiccup and his mum to be standing on. As they looked at the hundreds of vikings, varying in the brown-lightening of their viking gear and beards, with them looking up at Hiccup and Valka in return, the smell of burning was no more, but instead, because the arena is situated on a surface where there was an edge on pretty much every direction, leading to the gigantic bodies of water below, where it was also in clear, open space, apart from the stone stage scattered with stone statues of Stoick where announcements are made, there was a smell of seaweed emerging within the air.

Because they were bigger than any of the vikings surrounding the arena at the moment, and because they can just use their flying ability to fly up on top of the metal bars of the arena to get a glance down at the five vikings who're about to go inside it, the dragons, every single one with a viking, were behind the gigantic crowds. Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher and Grump were amongst them, and all of them felt incredibly comfortable with each other. Toothless remained next to the dragon with whom he had the most playful relationship with; Stormfly, whilst the rest were just generally scattered amongst each other. In what felt like an eternity, Gustav was finally reunited with Fanghook, and because Morgan has yet to notice that 1. Astrid is amongst the five, and 2. Gustav isn't where he's standing, but instead, in the crowd of the vikings watching the arena from above, he still isn't aware that Gustav had dropped out from the debate earlier today, and Snotlout isn't aware either.

The atmosphere was intense, the air felt warmer as the intensity crept into the gear of the five vikings, and standing in front of the entrance of the circular arena, where the metal bars were surrounding it all around, when the majority of the eyes of the vikings in the crowds around the arena were planted firmly on Astrid, Snotlout, Gobber, Eret and Morgan, there was a feeling in the air of nothing but pure significance and importance. The flight-helmets were touching the tip of their noses, with the hard, cold metal feeling completely intrusive to their faces, but in the midst of all of that, they were able to see clearly in thanks to the decently-sized eye-holes that were implemented into them at the time of their construction, and even better, the holes didn't reveal too much of their faces, so they were still concealed. The numerous vikings that had piled up upon the arena all around it, looking inside it from behind the metal bars around it's circular formation, never imagined themselves to be this intrigued into something before, but because this is essentially history in the making, with a vote to decide on the next chief and whatnot, they for once, ditched their log-carrying, hunting, farming and patrolling duties they usually do around the village so they could get a glimpse on who the five potential chief's are.

"RIGHT, UH, EVERYONE?!" Hiccup's voice echoed, baring great similarity to the time Stoick spoke from the stage, where he was sending Hiccup into the arena to 'become a viking' at the time.

Most, if not all helmet-covered heads of the viking crowds had turned over to the surface Hiccup was standing on, and the nostrils of all of the dragons had did the same, as they directed their attention to Hiccup. Morgan, Eret, Gobber, Astrid and Snotlout remained together with their helmets on. Right near where they were standing, some of the vikings nearby were confused at the style Morgan was utilising; what kind of viking wears shorts? that question was made clear from their expressions, as they were whispering to each other whilst maintaining their locked eyes onto him, with partial-smiles.

"OKAY, OKAY," Hiccup said, as his voice echoed in a smooth fashion in the open air across to the numerous vikings near the metal bars of the arena, and the dragons further ahead, "First of all, uh, for most of you here, this is of an incredibly short-notice, so I do want to quickly apologise for that, but it'll all be worth it. I'm sure there's some of you here who don't know why we're here or uh...what this is all about, so let me quickly explain..."

Hiccup took a few steps forwards as he could just barely sight the five vikings beyond the metal bars, as they were stood at the entrance into the circular-inside of the arena.

"Throughout the passing days, we've been preparing for a vote, a vote in which you all here, today, and the dragons as well, uh, over there, will be choosing a new Chief of Berk, or me to stay in my current position. Woah woah, listen, I can tell from all of your faces at the moment that this is nothing more than a confusing uh...sort of uh...festival I guess? so just let me summarise why I'm doing it since I don't want to waste too much time with the focus on myself, haha.."

Hiccup briefly looked back at Valka, in which the two of them smiled at each other, before Hiccup turned his head back over to the crowd of vikings in front of him around the arena.

"I need everybody's trust, I need...I need every one of you to confirm to me that you want me as your Chief..because I know that since we've uh..gone through quite a lot, there's been some skepticism about my capability..and uh, fairly recently, due to a veryyy recent event, that thought's only became a bigger concern in my mind, so uh, to put all of those to rest..we're here at this point today, haha..." Hiccup laughed, in which it echoed across the air to a vacant response from the crowd of vikings.

Astrid, Gobber, Eret, Snotlout and Morgan didn't talk at all to each other; they kept a silence in which it felt like there wasn't actually anybody behind these helmets, but instead, it felt like they were faceless due to keeping their mouths concealed for this duration of time. However, they did make gestures to each other, with Morgan promoting a positive vibe by occasionally putting his thumbs up to everyone. Little does he know however, that he's giving the thumbs up to Eret, somebody he's not got a keen liking of, and Astrid, somebody who he doesn't expect to be here, but instead, he was expecting Gustav. The five of them had listened in on Hiccup as he had made his speech just now, in which he looked like he was preparing to talk to them five at the arena entrance, all the way from the announcing stage, but the fact that they could hear his voice from here in it's echoing fashion meant that it'd work out fine. The dragons nearby could easily identify who's who, in which they could seek out their viking. For instance, Hookfang could instantly tell, that based on the clothing of one of them, the one he's looking at is Snotlout, with his lousy and clumsy movements, and as for Stormfly, her light-blue head could not turn away from the helmet-covered viking with a brown, viking skirt that had a skull belt around the waist, as well as the gigantic fluffy brown boots and the blonde hair that was semi-sticking out from the helmet, in which she recognized that it was Astrid. Skullcrusher in turn recognized Eret due to his height, and the same went for Gobber with Grump, but the only one that they couldn't identify was Morgan; he was in such an unorthodox selection of viking clothing, and based on the fact that they haven't seen the guy for some days now due to him being busy with practicing and whatnot, that they couldn't instantly make a call in their intelligent reptile heads as to who it is. Regardless, they didn't go to their respective humans because they understood the circumstances of the ongoing speech; their humans and the one in the shorts are about to reveal themselves, which meant that Hiccup doesn't want them to be known to the other vikings until that happens, which the dragons had understood that this also meant that they cannot go to them at this moment in time as it would give away their identity.

Toothless was the exception, however. He knew full on who the guy in the shorts was, and in a way, he was wanting him to reveal himself as soon as possible. He recognizes Morgan, even when he's got a flight-helmet over his face because of the fact that he had seen him in his shorts when the Night Fury came towards the doorway of his hut earlier on today, so when he saw a viking-figure utilizing shorts amongst the other four, he instantly knew it was him. He tossed away the persona he's grown upon being around Morgan due to the surroundings around his black, void, scaly body, and for the sake of the occurring event, and because he's perhaps referred to the other dragons about where his mind sits at the moment already, possibly making it clear to them about the situation by means of body language and some other forms of communication.

"So if you all turn towards the entrance, uh, you'll be able to see a total of five vikings just standing at the entrance over there.." Hiccup said, pointing right to the metal bars of the arena, when in actual fact, he was pointing directly to the entrance that descended into the arena.

It was like Hiccup was controlling the movements of everybody, because as he pointed to the direction of the five vikings, there was a sudden emergence of a colossal amount of footsteps from the crowds of vikings slightly moving nearer the entrance as they glanced upon the five-concealed vikings, in which they were starting to feel the pressure of being mounted upon the eyes of this many people, particularly, Morgan. It sounded like an avalanche roaring towards a building from their perspective, that many were closing in on them. They made space around all of the dragons however, notably Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher, in which they too turned their reptilian eyes to the five vikings near the entrance of the arena.

Hiccup directly addressed them from the stage at this point, utilising the echoing that his voice would emit from the stage.

"Could you five please now enter inside?" he yelled, with them turning their heads to the direction of his voice as the helmets created an image of darkness around the corners of their eyes.

One-by-one, the five of them made their way inside the arena, and this was the first time Morgan had been back in the arena since weeks ago, when he was training with Astrid. As he was walking alongside his fellow concealed-vikings, he quickly studied them, but because he was the last one to enter in the single-file line that was formed with them, he managed to get a full view of the other four vikings, and upon sighting them, he could see that one of them had towered over his own height, and one of them had a bigger build than usual, but there was a long blonde mustache emerging from the helmet itself of that larger viking. But then, as he started looking around the arena as he entered into it, walking across it's stone ground, he noticed that Fanghook was separated from the other dragons above, and he seemed to be situated amongst the left portion of the crowd of vikings. Not that that meant anything to Morgan though, because he couldn't see that Gustav was standing next to him. He planted his eyes back to the front of himself, where the other four vikings with their helmets had stopped firmly in the middle of the arena, all turning to face the right direction in a single file line. Morgan followed their lead, unable to notice that Astrid was here with her blonde hair, but that surprise will come to him imminently. Now, he was recalling those dreadful training sessions he had with Astrid due to being directly inside the arena, when he had to leap over rocks and just trip over them.

"OKAAYY, ALLOW ME TO DEFINE THESE FIVE BRAVE VIKINGS HERE..." Hiccup yelled in an echo again, as the dragons started flying upwards and onto the metal bars covering the arena, not including Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher.

Hookfang had firmly planted himself above who he thought was Snotlout, and the rest were letting of small roars from their vocals as a way to signal that they recognise their respective humans in those helmets. They flapped their wings to maintain their balance, but apart from that, they really weren't disruptive. Morgan looked up at them, enjoying the attention that this presentation of himself and the other four were receiving from the reptiles, but it barked upon his mind upon sighting the dragons that he still has yet to train his own and have his own.

"These five vikings..." Hiccup muttered, loud and clear from the stage as Valka was stood besides him, acknowledging the vikings as well in the arena, "from the day I called the vote, they have put themselves forwards to face me, and the reason why I have gathered, what is hopefully the majority of Berk around this area today, and the dragons who uh...seem to be standing on the metal barriers of the arena? but uh, ANYWAYS, is because I want you all to get a first glance upon who the potential Chiefs are, if I was to be voted out...Remember guys, THIS IS HISTORY IN THE MAKING, ARE YOU READY?"

All that came out of the hundreds of vikings that packed every side of the outside of the arena, contrasting their seemingly-moody expressions towards Hiccup just now before they moved to look at the five vikings, was a loud collection of cheers that mixed in with the roars of the dragons on the top of the arena; the energy of the event Hiccup has created has finally generated a reaction upon which the vikings of Berk can finally engage with it. Nothing but positive roars of cheers were speeding past Hiccup's ears, and in pretty much every direction of Astrid, Gobber, Eret, Snotlout and Morgan, they were trapped in a maze of roars as their helmets didn't defend their ears from the loud reaction. Eventually, alongside the dragon's calming down, the vikings themselves had calmed down, upon which now was the time for Hiccup to give the five vikings the green flag to unveil their identities, not only to the crowds above and the dragons, but to themselves.

"ALL FIVE OF YOU MAY NOW TAKE OFF YOUR HELMETS..." Hiccup declared, handing the floor over to the five in the arena, in which they literally wasted no time.

Morgan was the first to take his helmet off, and boy, did it feel good. Not only is his nose free of the metal staying put on it, but now, he felt his vision wasn't as blinded thanks to the darkness that surrounded the corners of it from having the helmet on. He turned around to look at the other four, and the smile that generated upon his face from showing himself was instantly knocked off from what he was seeing.

The crowd didn't really notice Morgan as much, but they cheered right at the moment everyone's helmets came loose from their heads, but Morgan not only gulped, he was shocked; he was seeing ASTRID, GOBBER, ERET and Snotlout, and all of this time, he was expecting Gustav to be here. In the midst of the crowd's brief cheering, Morgan scrambled his eyes upwards from the inside of the arena to the metal bars where the vikings were intrusively around it, and then, he captured Fanghook in a position amongst the crowd above where he wasn't with the other dragons, and that babyface of Gustav's, after briefly shoving past the other vikings to get to the front, was no clearer to Morgan's eyes than it was now. He looked back to the other four vikings besides him, shocked, not expecting Gustav to not be here at all, but the worst thing was, he was surrounded by competition that could genuinely ruin his chances. He moved in towards Snotlout as the vikings in the crowd above started mumbling amongst each other, with some of them looking at Morgan, having no idea who he is.

"Snotlout, why's Gustav not here?" Morgan said, anxiously, as his armpits felt heated up.

"Don't ask me, smart for brains, look, I feel cool in this attention, haha.."

"Snotlout...Sno-" Morgan was cut off from the most firm, focused sight he had ever experienced before from somebody.

Eret looked over at Morgan, and the two of them stared off at each other; there's tons of heat between the two, but now that they both know they're their own opponents, it felt ten times as awkward for them. Morgan was simply looking behind Snotlout as he took a step forwards slightly to glare at the other three vikings, since Snotlout was in the way of his vision. Eret wasn't laughing, surprisingly, but instead, he was frowning and looking as if he was confused and somewhat surprised. In the midst of the opponents looking all around each other to get a glare of who's who, the likes of Astrid and Gobber were also quite surprised at Morgan being here, despite Astrid knowing beforehand.

"UH, THERE YOU HAVE IT, GUYS! THESE FIVE VIKINGS HERE ARE THOSE IN WHICH THEY WILL BE TAKING PART IN THE DEBATE, AND THE ONES YOU WILL BE CHOOSING FROM! YOU'VE GOT ASTRID, ERET, GOBBER, SNOTLOUT AND MORGAN! FIVE WORTHY VIKINGS WHO'LL PUT UP A GREAT IMPRESSION I'M SURE, UH, OF TRYING TO PROVE THEMSELVES!" Hiccup finished, but there was a confused reaction.

Some parts of the crowd knew Morgan from them attending the commemoration of him weeks ago after everybody thought he had died, but then there were other parts of the crowd who genuinely hadn't met him before, and upon his appearance, he looked like a little child due to the difference in his height. Nonetheless, there was intrigue, but instantly, they knew that Morgan wasn't somebody they could realistically vote for to go forwards as the potential Chief next week, so that was already out of their minds.

Morgan remained where he was stood, as he slowly dropped the helmet onto the stone surface of the arena, whilst the crowd was given time to discuss the vikings they're seeing in the arena at the moment. Morgan and Eret were just...vacantly standing there, frowning upon each other, whilst Astrid and Gobber were talking behind Eret. Snotlout busted into the middle between Morgan and Eret, in order to briefly talk to the young lad.

"Hey, are we still doing this?"

"Yeah..." Morgan said, extending his answer out slightly as his eyes kept locked upon Eret's own, where Morgan was slowly breaking into a smirk, "we're doing this...and I think it's gonna work out just fine..." he slowly nodded, somewhat cockily, up and down towards Eret.

Morgan, wanting to break the stare down between himself and Eret, looked back up to where Fanghook was with Gustav, in which Morgan looked quite disappointed. When Gustav planted his eyes down upon the arena, Morgan shrugged his shoulders and he briefly raised his palms up off his sides towards Gustav, as if he was questioning why Gustav himself had decided to back down.

"Tell you what Snotlout, he's gonna get it off me..."

"Ohh look at you, you're piping up to where you should be, huh?"

"Not exactly, I'm just disappointed that he's just...left us like that, you know? oh well, like I said, if you help me successfully win this, you'll get a significant portion of the power should I become Chief, alright?"

"I'm not in this for nothing, alright?" Snotlout confirmed, laughing at himself briefly.

"Snotlout...I didn't anticipate this type of lineup, you know? we've got a TON of work to do tonight, alright?" Morgan said, slightly shaking in his arms and his legs as he was genuinely concerned about his chances; with names like Astrid in the mix, he felt that there was no way he could overcome this entire debate and win it, even with Snotlout's assistance.

"Hey, on the bright side, I've got myself a granted wish, right Astrid?" Snotlout said, looking over to Astrid as he was emitting that sentence.

Astrid looked at Snotlout with a chuckle of her own, before she placed her hands on her hips.

"Look, Snotlout, if I had my battleaxe right now, you'd be the next name to be pelted down into it, alright? can it, shut up, otherwise I'll can you down myself, got it?" Astrid said, in her classic style.

In the midst of all of these reactions from the crowd, the brief stare down between Morgan himself and Eret, and the fact that Gustav actually wasn't here, but instead, is not in the debate after all, one thing stuck out like a sore thumb in the eyes of all of the dragons; Toothless. The second Morgan's face was revealed from the helmet as he did it at the exact same time as the other vikings, they planted their eyes onto the Night Fury. Specifically, Hookfang 'nudged' Toothless as they were all stood on the metal bars on the top of the arena with his wings, but as soon as all of the dragons pointed their eyes to Toothless, nothing but shyness had emerged from his face, and his body language. He was once again ducked down, with his wings planted on the metal, and his puppy eyes looked nothing short of guilty; Stormfly had nuzzled Toothless in response to Morgan's face being unveiled, and this only meant one thing; Toothless, at some point over the passing days, had actually shown the dragons somehow, who he has chosen to be his mate, and now as a result, nothing more than a bunch of teases and fun from the other dragons is what Toothless was getting in response.

This was the first time that Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher had heard his name; Morgan, and it sounded incredibly different from what they'd expect from a viking on Berk. Cloudjumper, although he's been made clear by Toothless that the Night Fury has chosen this Morgan person to be his mate, wasn't as keen on Morgan, nor was he as fascinated as the other dragons were due to them knowing that Morgan's been chosen, and there's one glaring reason for that; what he did at the cove. He blatantly threatened to do harm to his viking, Valka, but at the time, it was the only thing Morgan could think of, because Cloudjumper had messed around with the book intentionally to cure his curiosity over Morgan, and Morgan felt like threatening 'somebody he's close to' would get the Stormcutter to back down, but ultimately, it led to the experience that had ultimately gone down. Cloudjumper is a stubborn dragon, and his fierce size and formations of his red and grey curves and four-winged body had pretty much told the story; you don't do what Morgan did, and now it's led to this; a thought of hatred towards Morgan from the Stormcutter, and ultimately, zero interest. Whilst that was the case, Skullcrusher was basically the contrast; he was intrigued more than ever now, due to finding out the name of the guy who was basically crapping it at the cove when he was trapped with him and his other reptile companion, Cloudjumper. He has fond memories though of how 'Morgan' as he's called reacted at the cove, and as a result, he wasn't going to once again instantly act upon his curiosity.

"What do you think, mum?" Hiccup said to Valka, as the two of them were letting the crowd of vikings ahead have time to adjust themselves to the choices that they'll have to make eventually out of one of the five.

"Son...I had a vibe just now, do you know what that was? it was a vibe of your father's, you have the courage to do something of this magnitude, Hiccup, you embody passion, confidence and strength, and as a result, Hiccup? I'm proud of this, I'm proud of you for doing this...good on you, son..." Valka smiled, walking over towards Hiccup so the two of them could hug it out, mother-to-son.

"Aw, thanks mum, I honestly hope though that I've dodged the bullet though when it comes to the actual vote...uh...we'll have to see, haha," Hiccup said, with Valka briefly chuckling in her charming voice, moving away from his mother after they had hugged each other, turning back to the direction of the crowd of vikings to emit one last speech as the dragons were all scattered amongst the metal on top of the arena so they could get a clear view to the direct inside of the arena.

"ALRIGHT, THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING HERE, IN AN HOUR, WE WILL BE HEADING TO THE HALL, IN WHICH THESE FIVE WILL BE THERE TO COMMENCE THE DEBATE, AND JUST AS A REMINDER, I, MYSELF, WILL ALSO BE IN THIS DEBATE, NOT AS A CHOICE, BUT TO MAINTAIN THE BALANCE AND TO ENSURE THAT WHOEVER BECOMES MY OPPONENT, THEY HAD TO GO THROUGH A HARD AND TOUGH PATH!"

Standing amongst a bunch of mumbling voices which spelt out excitement but also confusion, particularly at a young-looking guy like Morgan having this opportunity, Gustav looked directly at the metal bar in front of him in shame, as if he had regretted letting Morgan down just now, for not committing to attending the debate. Fanghook's cute head had descended down upon Gustav's shoulder, from the yellow and purple Monstrous Nightmare acknowledging that his young human is looking somewhat down, and is remaining stiff with a vacant, yet depressed-looking expression. This had encouraged the young viking to smile, and to pet his dragon's fierce head, but before anything known as the debate can happen, Morgan's keen on finding out why Gustav had did what he did. The team-up with Snotlout and Morgan is still going to happen, but even with that, Morgan genuinely felt as if he's backed the wrong level of confidence here, and it could easily backfire in the form of a devastating loss, potentially at the hands of Eret or Astrid. Gobber is more of a neutral viking, so Morgan wasn't too concerned about him. Ultimately, though, this boils down to who has the most charisma, the most experience as a viking, and what capabilities they claim to have in order to prove to the numerous vikings of Berk that they can undertake the role of Chief.

 **The reveal has came and gone, but it generated a ton of unexpected moments; Morgan was shocked to discover that Gustav, to the contrary of what he was expecting, isn't a candidate after all. Eret didn't expect Morgan either, but the worst one of all is perhaps the general one for Morgan; this lineup is possibly the biggest example of why you should never under-estimate something. Whilst that went down, once all of the dragons standing on the arena's bars had noticed that Morgan was one of them, they all turned to Toothless, which only caused the Night Fury to look shy and guilty, but Cloudjumper wasn't phased, because he doesn't like Morgan, in which he's only just learnt his name. Skullcrusher wasn't like that, but he didn't want to have a repeat of Morgan's reaction, so he tucked in his curiosity. With all of this now, is it safe to assume that Morgan is simply not winning this thing? will the pressure mount upon him, with that pressure being generated from Toothless's future intentions, that Morgan is still somewhat unclear of? the debate is one step closer, and it'll be incredibly tough.**


	37. Gaining a title

**RECAP: The Isle of Berk now knows who the five potential opponents are; Astrid, Gobber, Eret, Morgan and Snotlout. Whilst it sounds like the reveal went smoothly for Hiccup and Valka, in which the two of them have planned everything out for this vote, it didn't go so well for Morgan. Gustav, after claiming that he was in it, sent a sense of anxiousness through Morgan after the British lad had realized that not only was Gustav himself wasn't in it, but he's perhaps underestimated the entire thing just from the vikings in it alone; the likes of Astrid and Eret, and not to mention the fact that Hiccup himself is going to be in it to keep the balance, he won't win it. The whole situation regarding Toothless and the dragons with their hidden season continues to hint towards Morgan, in the midst of the election time, too.**

The reptiles currently amongst the arena at the moment, where Astrid, Gobber, Morgan, Eret and Snotlout had revealed themselves not only to each other, but to the gigantic crowds of vikings who had came from the majority of the village, were aware that they weren't going to be at the debate tonight, and logic says that it made complete sense. It's not required for them to be there, because they aren't going to be looking to choose an opponent for Hiccup, and Hiccup himself has stated in the past that the dragons will indeed be amongst the veteran vikings and those who were long companions of Stoick himself at the separate-questioning session next week, in which Hiccup and whoever his opponent will be will be questioned for a total of 45 minutes each, separately. They were being granted the chance to go to it to not only observe the choice before them, but to add pressure onto the opponent more than anything. The dragons themselves will also be voting quite uniquely in this upcoming election, too, and the way they'll do it has been addressed on numerous occasions; they'll be taken into a private area with their respective human, and then one of the vikings who'll be controlling the wooden box where all the votes will go will tell the dragons to either walk left or right; with each direction representing a different vote. For example, if one was to vote for Hiccup to stay on, that dragon would walk to the left, which would confirm the vote. If one of them for whatever reason decided to choose the opponent, that dragon would walk to the right, and given their intelligent nature, they were more than eligible to be able to vote in this manner. It was a way of countering the obstacle that the dragons couldn't talk. The dragons without a human, however, aren't being given the chance to participate in the vote.

Their awareness of themselves not being able to attend the debate tonight had led them all, even including Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher, to wanting to stay at the arena so the entirety of them could play around with each other to kill off the time of the duration of the debate. What they'd do exactly wasn't entirely clear, but considering that they want to stay at the arena, there's surely something in their minds.

Morgan had ended up not following the line of Astrid, Gobber, Eret and Snotlout, but instead, he resorted to standing quite far out on the edge near the arena entrance, so he wouldn't get in the way of the crowd of vikings that were making their exit from this place back towards the village. Hiccup had told the five of them to head back before the observing crowd of vikings did, so they could prepare themselves in a quiet and calm atmosphere for the debate, which would be their huts obviously. Morgan had a bone to pick, though, even such that he didn't even realise that he was near Cloudjumper, the dragon who arguably poses the greatest threat to his life at the moment. Waiting for the crowd of the vikings to fully empty out from every single direction of the outside of the arena was repetitive, because not only did Morgan have to go through listening to a bunch of mumbling voices as well as the combination of footsteps, but some of the vikings were still looking at him as they walked past the entrance of the arena in a dirty way, as if they were judging him for wearing shorts. Usually, in situations like that, Morgan wasn't bothered, but when he's feeling the pressure of having to outperform the likes of Astrid and Eret later on at the Great Hall, his entire body would heat up briefly in the stress that was generated from the vikings giving him an odd look. He was waiting near the entrance of the arena so he could talk to Gustav briefly, about why he did what he just did without telling him. Morgan wasn't angry, but more so, shocked at the lack of communication between himself and Gustav.

As the sun was starting to show off a more-distributed glaring light of orange in the distance over the ocean with it's lowered altitude, it became clear that the day was gradually coming to an end, and the sky was also starting to slightly decrease in lightness, but you wouldn't have realised that considering how lit up the village of Berk is. But at long last, the final portion of the crowd of vikings had walked over that disgustingly thin wooden bridge which connected the piece of land with the arena and the land that made up a great portion of Berk. Morgan felt like the bridge needed to be bigger to make the process of waiting for a large collection of vikings to leave the area of the arena faster, something he could potentially add to one of his promises as Chief.

Away with the vikings, and now, in with the dragons; that was what Morgan was seeing here, where, in a close proximity of each other, their colourful scales were hard to remove the eyes from. Morgan honestly didn't want to waste his time at the moment with the dragons, so he turned to look over at a Gustav who looked down in himself; his eyes were looking lazy, his pupils were looking directly downwards at the stone ground he was stood on, and Fanghook had lowered his vicious head to him as a way to comfort his human, where the dragon could clearly see that he was upset in some way. Gustav couldn't help but break out of the sad-looking expression once Fanghook started purring, and he petted the soft, yet somewhat tough scales of the Monstrous Nightmare, where his teeth that were sticking out from the bottom part of his mouth, like every Monstrous Nightmare, were well and truly exposed into his eyesight.

"GUSTAV?!" Morgan yelled, which instantly generated a simultaneous turn in all of the dragon's heads to his direction, including Toothless and Cloudjumper.

Toothless, upon seeing Morgan just stood there by himself, quickly adjusted his paws as he was stood on top of the arena with Hookfang and Stormfly, and upon scattering his puppy eyes across their eyes, in which the Night Fury looked somewhat as if he was wanting to get out of their presence from his wide green eyes and his shaking body, in which it resembled the time he was waiting for Hiccup to wake up after he had lost his leg to the Red Death, he released his black scaly wings out into the air, where they briefly collided against the cold, hard and rusty metal of the arena; Toothless pelted off of the arena with the speed of a cheetah, but despite that speed, he wasn't going far at all; in order to avoid the dragon's teasing of him due to them now knowing what he's got in mind, Toothless had simply flew over to both Hiccup and Valka as the two of them were talking with each other, before the Night Fury's surprise landing on the stone stage had caught them by surprise with the big bang of wind that went along with the landing. Cloudjumper looked away from the sight of the guy who had at one time threatened his viking, and for that reason, he genuinely has no interest in even wasting his time in looking at Morgan. His-permanent-smile looking expression with his red-curved forehead and his menacing yellow eyes had pinpointed Toothless just standing with Hiccup and his own human, Valka, at the stage some distance away. The Stormcutter tilted his head slightly, showing curiosity about going there with Toothless as well.

Gustav walked over towards Morgan, as Fanghook had traced his human's path from behind carefully, in which his vicious face looked neutral with the eyes looking focused. Morgan gestured for Gustav to come forwards, even though Gustav was already walking to him, but this was possibly due to the fact that Morgan wanted to get it over with in a quick manner. He looked up at the metal surroundings of the arena where some of the dragons were simply staring at him; not that he was bothered, but the fact that Stormfly and Hookfang just now had planted their eyes onto him at the same time was just an intriguing thing. Plus, it'd be even more intriguing for him if he knew why they were doing it.

"I couldn't do it, Morgan, I'm sorry..." Gustav said, finally approaching Morgan, as Morgan smiled at Fanghook briefly, with the compassionate Monstrous Nightmare purring and nodding at him in response.

"I'm not mad, Gustav, honestly. But the lack of communication was just...quite a surprising thing, I didn't expect you to do that.." Morgan emitted, just once again scanning his sights across the arena just now.

"I wouldn't have been able to go through with what we planned, you know uh, me and Snotlout, right?"

"Oh come on, Gustav. I promised you that if you did it, should I win this entire thing, you'd get a good portion of power with me, didn't I? I can't really say that I can stick to that now, uh, you know, considering that you kind of bailed out at the last minute"

"If I'm being truthful for a moment, I don't think I could have done it anyways. I was technically gonna go in there to be a puppet"

"Like I said, I really don't mind, Gustav. It was just a bit of a shocker, that's all. I'll see how it goes tonight, and I'll think about whether or not I'll stick to the promise I put forwards to you a few days ago. You uh, I think you're coming to watch it, aren't you?" Morgan said, referring to the debate, in which Gustav was perhaps coming along to watch it.

"If I came here, I'm obviously gonna be there, but I just wish old Fanghook here could come along..." Gustav said, placing his palm right onto Fanghook's nostrils, in which the warmth of his breathing air had emerged, causing Gustav to once again pet him.

"Huh, I guess..."

"I don't wanna be the bearer of bad news here, uh, Morgan, but do you honestly think you can actually...do it?"

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked, sounding a lot more serious in his tone suddenly.

"How long have you actually been here for?"

"Some weeks, but why, Gustav?"

"I mean...when you look at it from that perspective...can you honestly imagine yourself getting remotely close to beating a bunch of people who've been around here for years? you've got Astrid, Gobber, and especially Hiccup...I just don't know, Morgan..." Gustav said, scratching the back of his neck as he, after utilising his part of his personality just now where he felt he could do more than he thinks he can, looked quite apprehensively with his teeth showing, with that expression giving the message of 'I can't watch, it's simply too hard to see him suffer'.

Morgan looked down at the stone floor as he could sense a couple of the dragons on top of the arena looking at him. He quickly turned to the light colouration of the sun in the distance over the giant body of water surrounding Berk, where the wind had briefly sent a pelt of itself into his hair, causing it to wave about for a short amount of time. Looking back at Gustav, and Fanghook besides him, where the dragon dwarfed Gustav in length and size, Morgan had a repetitive view on people saying to him that he can't do this, he can't do that, and he's simply not experienced enough. He nodded his head left and right with a smile at the ground, before placing his hands on his hips, looking back up at the young viking.

"Is it okay if I just take like...what? a minute or two out of your time quickly?"

"I guess we can stick around for slightly longer, Fanghook?" Gustav said, with the dragon nuzzling Gustav afterwards with his chin, where he smiled at his human's words just now, which meant that he too was willing to stay around. There was a brief, yet thick set of rumbling noises from Fanghook, too.

"Dragon's consent, huh, you know, that's actually pretty cool..." Morgan said, unable to contain the smile just now, with it gradually disappearing upon him starting to explain himself to Gustav, "but like, listen, nobody has some crystal ball to see the future, Gustav. Yeah, I'm only 17 years old, yeah, I'm probably too young for this type of thing, especially since I'm amongst vikings and dragons, but I was rocking out my passion for this type of thing back at my home, where it's something known as 'politics' and even though you probably don't understand that, to summarise it, that is basically my entire standing foundation. I may have Snotlout on my side, but that doesn't mean I'm expecting it to go smoothly and entirely in my favour. Politics is meant to be competitive, and it's not meant to go well for anybody, not even the most knowledgeable politician. So on that note, just because I'm who I am, it doesn't mean I'm unable to potentially strike through it all and come out on top. I just think I'm being completely under-estimated here to a disappointing magnitude, given that I should be recognised as a credible viking- man, that still sounds weird to call myself, but yeah, a credible viking who can really put up one heck of a battle"

Morgan felt like he had sucked out all of the air from his lungs, and his throat felt tight and dry from having to use his voice for as long as he did just now. He needed some water, pronto. Fanghook had listened in very carefully at Morgan's style of wordings, and he turned to Gustav, waiting for his human to acknowledge it, because, surprisingly, Fanghook looked pretty impressed at Morgan, with him giving a human-like 'raised up-eye-brow' expression. Yes, neither of them knew the words 'politician' and 'politics' but regardless, Morgan did indeed sound like the credible viking he want's to come across as.

"Take it easy, I'm sorry if I offended you or whatever"

"I wasn't offended, I just thought that I'd paint a full picture to you about this entire situation at the moment, but hey, it's done and dusted now, I've gotta uh...hmm.." Morgan said, looking over to the direction of the metal bars, seeing Hiccup and Valka climb off of the stone platform where he made the reveal announcement just now. He was debating about staying here to walk with Valka and Hiccup.

"Well uh, looks like I'm gonna head back, Morgan. Catch you later, hopefully at the hall later on, alright?" Gustav said, moving further backwards towards Fanghook's wings as the dragon was precisely looking at Morgan with his neutrality.

"Sure thing.." Morgan watched Gustav as he was looking towards the bridge that led back over towards the main village of Berk, "hopefully you can make it, and uh, for the final time, I'm not angry at you, I'm not that much of a jerk, alright? haha" he chuckled.

"I know you're not. But hey, like I said, I'll see you at the hall later. Come along, Fanghook" Gustav said, walking over towards the bridge, as his dragon's movement remained vacant in where he was sat.

Gustav waved for the final time as Morgan nodded, but Fanghook didn't instantly move away to go with his human. He moved his wings about amongst the stone ground as the spike just above the dragon's nostrils, had only just became clear to Morgan due to the fact that he hasn't been this close to a Monstrous Nightmare before. He's been close to Hookfang before, but he had forgotten that Monstrous Nightmares had held that formation above their nostrils; that sharp-looking spike. One thing seemed off, though. Fanghook gave Morgan a stare of mystery, where his eyes were planted onto him as if he had suspected something of Morgan, and his rumbling noises, although quiet, sounded curious and intrigued. Morgan didn't think much about it, and he thought that at first, it was just the dragon's way of saying goodbye.

"If you wanna stay with the other dragons, Fanghook, I don't mind, honestly" Gustav said, walking back over towards the purple and yellow Monstrous Nightmare, as Morgan was watching their interaction with interest.

Fanghook looked down to his human briefly with his neutral, calm eyes, before planting them back onto Morgan again. It did look like Fanghook wanted to stay here with the rest of the dragons at the arena after all, considering that they're not going to be attending the debate. Just out of interest, Morgan turned his entire body towards the direction of the metal bars, where the rest of the dragons were scattered about, and on the top rested Stormfly and Hookfang, where, as they were interacting with each other playfully, they'd look at Morgan for a short amount of time with expressions of curiosity, and this became a pattern that he had noticed at this point after the countless amount of times it's been done now. As he slowly looked across from here at a walking Hiccup and Valka on the other side, his eyes became firmly targeted onto a large heap of red and white-grey-like scales, one all too familiar; it had yellow eyes, four wings, and a size where it was built like a mountain, alongside one big red, but mostly-grey-shaded curve along it's forehead. It had it's front two wings, with red hooks on the front of them, planted onto the ground so it could hold itself up; this was Cloudjumper, and Morgan knew all too well what that dragon over there was like.

"It's him..." he said to himself, actually wanting to show off for some reason, in front of Cloudjumper, as the dragon was looking like he was simply studying the place around himself with the other dragons.

Fanghook looked up at Stormfly after staring at Morgan for the past minute with intrigue, with the Monstrous Nightmare finally breaking out of the vacancy he was just in. He's always had a keen interest in Stormfly, so it was no wonder that he had decided to walk closer to the metal of the arena nearest to the top where Stormfly was standing. As this happened, Valka's presence had caused the gigantic Cloudjumper to emerge from besides Skullcrusher, as the green, thickly-built dragon remained situated where he was sat, as a black familiar void in the form of Toothless, after flying over to Hiccup before to escape the other dragons, was walking alongside them too. Gustav, realizing that Fanghook wanted to stay here, simply nodded once again at Morgan as he quickly took to walking over the thin bridge before Hiccup and Valka had arrived over to Morgan's position. When they got to the front of Cloudjumper, Toothless wasted no time in skipping over to the gigantic Stormcutter, where suddenly, he let off one big, earth quaking roar that resembled the rare, playful-as-Toothless-is mood. His yellow eyes were wider, and his teeth were slightly showing from a bigger smirk. His four wings were looking like they were about to take off, despite not actually intending on doing that.

As Valka and Hiccup walked past the two playful dragons, they noticed Morgan just randomly standing near the edge of this particular rocky surface of Berk. Morgan could notice that the two of them looked at each other as soon as they glared upon his shorts-wearing body, simultaneously walking towards him. As they were closing the gap, Morgan took one final glare across to the dragons as he suddenly noticed Grump just lazily and half-arsingly entering the arena, where his eyes looked depressed and nothing short of tired. He looked pretty funny in Morgan's eyes. Whilst looking at Grump, the sight of Fanghook's big body, with his vicious wings out in his full presence from looking up at Stormfly from near the entrance, was also amongst Morgan's eyeballs.

"Hey...uh...shouldn't you be back there?" Hiccup said, as he confusingly looked at Morgan, scratching his throat.

"Yeah. I guess I just wanted to be the last one to leave because of all the hassle it would have caused to basically walk through a cluster hell of vikings, haha"

"Smart thinkin', you" Valka said, with Morgan shrugging his shoulders in a somewhat-shy manner.

"I guess it's just my logical brain at it's highest function, gotta have it ready for later on, though-"

"Oh actually," Hiccup interrupted, "I think it's a good thing that I'm seeing you now, because uh-" he was cut off from once again, another loud, and thick roar that could only come from the likes of Cloudjumper's vocals.

"Shall we just go elsewhere, son? I think they're all wantin' to commit their time here whilst we're off and executing what we've planned out for later on" Valka suggested, with Hiccup looking up from the ground at that thought.

"Yeah, we can uh, we can walk I guess, as I talk to you" Hiccup concluded, with him and Valka firstly taking the lead, walking over towards the thin bridge that led back to the main village of Berk from this arena.

"Oh yeah, uh, hold on for a moment.." Morgan said, wanting to fulfill one of his ambitions that he had gained just now from the bare sight of Cloudjumper.

Morgan marched confidently and quite quickly, right over to the direction of Cloudjumper and Toothless. Valka watched him with a slight smirk, as Hiccup was watching him with a raised eyebrow, and they could see that he was walking over towards the direction of their respective dragons.

A brief, playful row had ended between Cloudjumper and Toothless, where the Stormcutter emitted a roar at the end of it, causing Morgan to become surprised during his walk, but ultimately, it didn't stop him from getting to what he want's to do. When the two of them smiled cheerfully with each other, totally erasing any sort of conflict they had in the past days, it was just something in them that could sense somebody was walking towards them. Whatever it was, it caused Toothless and Cloudjumper to take away their firm-grasp of each other in their staring to look across at Morgan, where, as soon as the two of them glanced at him, he casually tucked his palms into the pockets of his fluffy, waistcoat-style viking vest whilst looking mostly at Toothless, diverting his eyes to the dragon he likes the most out of the two. When Toothless's puppy eyes planted onto Morgan, he seemed perked up, particularly from playing with Cloudjumper, and he took that energy right over to Morgan as he skipped rapidly and somewhat-energetically to him. Whatever they were doing, it's caused Toothless to get into a state where it looks like his certain appeal seems to have been replaced, whether or not that's temporary is unknown, by the typical, hyperactive and playful personality of the Night Fury. He sat down just short of Morgan's direct front, taking on a slightly diagonal position from his chest.

Again, Morgan kept his palms tucked into his pockets, and at this point, he had completely forgotten about the past events surrounding Toothless, so he too smiled and nodded at the Night Fury. Time was running out, though, and he couldn't waste it any longer, because he needed to get back to Valka and Hiccup as they were waiting just over that small bridge. Just before he made a couple more steps over towards Cloudjumper, in which the Stormcutter, with his smiling-expression, was looking at Morgan very briefly, but his menacing looking forehead for the most part was aimed towards the sky, where he could avoid looking at him, because he honestly didn't see how anybody could like a 'viking' like that, Morgan stopped, because the way that Toothless is smiling and sitting at the moment caught onto him emotionally.

It hit him like a pile of bricks on his insides; he looked at Toothless into his green eyes and his big, black pupils where his ears were raised up, and his wings were basically lifted up slightly off the stone surface, with the bottom of them remaining on it. The way Toothless was smiling at the moment, with his mouth shut, it was the first time in ages that Morgan had seen Toothless smile like that, and it hit on him because that smile was different; the fact that Toothless can walk around all day and fly around all day and not break a single part of that cute, black scaly face, where a smile like the one he's doing now can be as human-as-ever, with Toothless genuinely showing a liking for Morgan as the dragon's puppy eyes were brightened up, it made Morgan conclude briefly that he didn't deserve to be here to be with such a beautiful reptile and Berk in general. Toothless's head was moving quite constantly in where he was tilting it, and this caused his wings in turn to move; there's just something about this particular smile that had given off quite possibly, the cutest and most adorable looking-smile that Toothless has done in ages as his scales were shining a glimpse of silver from the soft, and smooth texture of them, that made Morgan feel a lump in his throat briefly. Perhaps it was because he's been so busy with the election coming up and the debate, that he hasn't been able to appreciate just how cute Toothless is in person.

"I'm not gonna cry, Toothless, okay?" Morgan said, with Toothless emitting a curious rumble from the implication that Morgan was going to cry; the Night Fury simply didn't realise just how cute he looks, which was also what made it all the more emotional for Morgan just now.

It was at this point that Morgan just wanted to squeeze the living hell out of Toothless and just be with him to stroke his black, soft and shiny scales, but he came here to do one thing, and he had to put this emotional-throat-lump-bringing moment with Toothless just now to the side to get it done before Valka and Hiccup inevitably leave without him. He tightened his vest, and swiped his head over in the air to make it tidy, and Toothless watched Morgan do this with curiosity as he was still without the thoughts he had initially picked up upon Morgan some days ago.

Morgan firmly stopped as close as he could feel he could go towards Cloudjumper, where the Stormcutter, instantly looking ten times the size of Toothless, even from the distance that Morgan was keeping, came across as just one gigantic, red and grey boulder with four wings.

"Hey, you.." Morgan said, in a toned down voice so neither Hiccup or Valka could hear him, but Toothless could hear him loud and clear. "How dare you do what you did to me...but you know what? you...you only helped me back there, and guess what? it's in my intention to provoke you as much as possible, so I can get one back at you, does that sound good?" Morgan confidently said, quickly placing his hand forwards to the direction of Cloudjumper with the finger next to his middle one being stuck up, implying that he wasn't finished talking.

"If I wanted to, I could take you down to the ground, you know tha-" there was a laughing sound of rumbles that emerged from Cloudjumper's throat, as his mouth was wide open as his yellow eyes were wider whilst he laughed. The Stormcutter found it funny that this young chump thinks he can just send a dragon of his type to the ground.

"Oh, laughing are we? here, let me show you what I can do..." Morgan said, not sounding happy at Cloudjumper laughing at him, or that's what it sounded like anyways, with his throat moving upwards and downwards as the rumbles had sounded like laughing ones at least.

Morgan walked over closer to Toothless as he still seemed perked up, before suddenly side-stepping right to the left of Toothless so he could still look at the Stormcutter over Toothless's body as the giant red and grey dragon was sat down. Morgan wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck, in which instantly, his scales felt cold and a texture as if the tiniest pebbles in the world were felt along a big rubber, but the coldness didn't bother him at all.

"PSST, Toothless, I need you to fall down for me..." Morgan whispered to Toothless, trying to show to Cloudjumper that he is as strong as he just claimed, by tackling down the alpha of the dragons, but Toothless suddenly had a recalling the second Morgan's arms went around his scaly neck, and his feelings had undergone drastic changes.

He was panting, his eyes were widened, and his mouth was left open, as if he looked shocked; whilst Morgan was still struggling with trying to get Toothless himself down, even after telling the Night Fury that he want's him to fall down, Toothless's entire appeal had came back to him, and Morgan touching him had reminded him of what he want's off of Morgan, and quite honestly, the collision between him and Morgan at the moment was nothing short of enjoyable and somewhat pleasuring. He slowly raised his eyes, in a wide and shocked fashion as he was panting with tiredness seemingly, to the left corner, where he could see the body of Morgan. He was getting a ticklish vibe from his entire insides, and he didn't want this to stop; his future mate, in which he now remembers, due to the touch at the moment, is literally wrapping his unique, from-a-different-world arms around the neck of him, and Toothless was slowly starting to purr at the moment, he didn't want it to end at all.

"ARGH!" Morgan said, moving himself away from Toothless after failing to get the Night Fury to obey to what he wanted him to do just now.

"Toothless, when you want me for anything, I'll make sure to ignore you as well, reptile!" Morgan said, sarcastically, but in reference nonetheless to the fact that the Night Fury, who looked like he was as tired as ever from the arousing ticklish vibe in his body just now from Morgan, had failed to obey him. "W-Why're you so tired?" Morgan added, noticing Toothless was panting as if he had done an entire year of flying, but upon that question, Toothless tried to change how he looked.

Toothless resorted to scratching the ground with his claws, doing the rapid breathing of panting through his nose, looking damned and somewhat upset at Morgan stopping what he was just doing, but Morgan wasn't finished quite yet. He wa-

"LOOK, ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?!" Hiccup yelled, finally getting impatient.

Morgan literally had a rushing sense in his heart, and quickly, he rushed back over to Cloudjumper, where he emitted a gigantic thump of a clap, which, because it caught the Stormcutter by surprise, had instantly caused him to grit his teeth out with his widened menacing yellow eyes, and his red spikes at the back of his 'eye-brows' dropping significantly, showing that he feels threatened.

"Yeah, I want you to be that way for as long as possible, take me seriously, or else.." Morgan firmly concluded, rapidly waving at Toothless afterwards before running back over to the bridge where Valka and Hiccup were.

Cloudjumper, remaining at the arena, watched Morgan's every moment as he evacuated back over to Hiccup and HIS Human, and his teeth remained out and gritted because Morgan himself was close to Valka, and if anything happens to her in his hands, he'll eliminate the causing problem of that occurrence, which, in this case, would be Morgan. He kept his calm, though, with his four wings firmly planted besides his either side of his gigantic body on the stone surface. In the midst of the events just now, Skullcrusher had backed up, to prepare for a potential Cloudjumper attack on Morgan, because he could also sense that there was clearly hatred between the human and the dragon. Cloudjumper had that face stuck in his head now, just in case Morgan happens to cause some sort of accident with Valka, the human that he loves and will do anything in his reptilian abilities to protect her.

Toothless looked down at his lower, black and shiny-scaled body from a sat-down point, and boy, was it there; it was as exposed as ever, but nothing that his wings couldn't hide from Cloudjumper and the rest of the dragons around here. He looked totally shy and embarrassed. As a dragon who has yet to engage with a mate, it was clear as to why this occurrence kept on coming at the constant rate it usually does.

"Did...did you just hug my dragon?" Hiccup asked, chuckling afterwards as if it was a weird thing to do.

"Y-uh, uh, yeah, I guess I did" Morgan said, not wanting to reveal to either Valka or Hiccup his true intention for briefly going back to the dragons just now.

"Right, uh, anyways, so uhm, I was actually gonna tell you about this..." they continued walking on after crossing the small bridge, where the cliff of Berk with the Great Hall was literally a short distance away as the sky was gradually switching the lights off for the darkness, where a darker shade of blue was gradually surrounding it, "when I first met you, but due to uh...we'll call them circumstances, I never got around to actually telling you.."

"As you know, we're uh, we're vikings, and we have titles, and I was wondering if you have a title of your own?"

"Titles?" Morgan asked, as he briefly looked over to his right to see the landscape of the giant bodies of water beyond the closest edge of Berk they were walking near at the moment.

"Yeah, like, I'm Hiccup Haddock Horrendous the third, and you're Morgan the?"

"Woah, I was never informed of this when I first got here, Hiccup. Do I have to have one?"

"It'd help, if you're serious about becoming a credible candidate to win tonight..."

"Then in that case, I'd love to have a title...but before that, Hiccup..." that emotional sighting of the cutest smile from Toothless just now was coming back to him, "you must feel lucky to have a dragon like Toothless, man. He's just...so...cute...and even if he's looking mad or angry, he'd still look cute..."

"Indeed, I mean after all, we're pretty much the same with each other, right?"

"I keep blagging on about it, but it's just...what other word can I say..it's marvelous..."

"Well uh, thanks.."

Valka had a brainstorm, and she looked over to Morgan as they were approaching the collection of huts, where the stairs leading up to the Great Hall were becoming visible, meaning that they were getting back to the village.

"Marvelous? why not go for Morgan the Marvelous? it fits, doesn't it? I'm not boring when I don't want to be, so, haha, I don't know if you'd want to consider that as a title.."

"Morgan the Marvelous...h-wow...I actually like that, that's sound, in fact, that's more than sound, that's...that's actually pretty cool, wow...yeah yeah yeah.." Morgan hyper actively said, absolutely loving the title that Valka had suggested just now.

The three of them laughed with each other as Morgan had now gained his own viking title; Morgan the Marvelous, and with that title, he can now look even more credible as a viking, despite being here for just weeks now. However, he still doesn't have a dragon, and he lacks the experience, so whether or not having a title now will change that is dependent on how the debate goes and how the crowd of vikings that'll be watching it react. It's safe to assume that Morgan's imagery of Toothless's private has been erased, because not once did he feel worried or disgusted just now, which means that he's probably forgotten about the whole 'being chosen' situation.

 **He's now got his own viking title; Morgan the Marvelous, and before he gained that, he had spoken to Gustav to get an understanding as to why he had backed down from the debate, and now, Morgan knows; Gustav couldn't go through with the scandal that Morgan and Snotlout will now undertake, and generally, he felt uncomfortable about attending it in the first place. Morgan, feeling as if he should start to build himself up as a serious person in front of the dragon who nearly killed him at the cove, Cloudjumper, had approached the Stormcutter with the intent of looking deadly, but all it generated was a laugh from the gigantic red-and-grey dragon, so then, he tried to tackle Toothless down, but in a gentle manner, but this had only brought back the side of Toothless that the Night Fury had did a good job of concealing until that point; his desperate, impatient desire to mate side, in which he became aroused from trying to be tackled by the human he thinks should be his mate, and just being touched by him in general. With all of this occurring just now, and with Morgan FINALLY, in an overdue style, obtaining a viking title, and with the debate imminently happening, will everything go in his favour? will the heat between himself and Cloudjumper cause any deadly occurrences? how much longer will Toothless wait to act upon his lonely side in the midst of a kept-hidden mating season with the dragons, which has been signalled from the constantly warm days of Berk as of late? so many questions, but politics is about to be discovered in Berk when Morgan steps up to the plate with a bunch of experienced vikings; it's going to be crazy.**


	38. Last preparation

**RECAP: Morgan had gotten to the bottom of Gustav's motive for stealthily exiting the debate process, and this was it; he was uncomfortable anyways, but he just couldn't put himself into doing what he was asked to do by Morgan, where he, alongside Snotlout, would have helped to make Morgan look good in the debate, which he felt was an unfair advantage, and had a puppet-feel to it. With his exit, the plan has officially been confirmed to be Snotlout and Morgan with their secret alliance in the debate. Alongside that, Morgan hadn't forgotten the close-call Cloudjumper gave him at the cove a specific amount of days ago, and as a result, he confronted Cloudjumper at the arena in order to make it clear that he's not scared of the big dragon, and he intends on making himself walk on a thin bit of string. From unintentionally making Toothless return to his mate-desiring side when Morgan wrapped his arms around his black, cold, scaly neck, the biggest outcome was him finally getting a viking title; Morgan the Marvellous.**

Morgan ended up diverging from Hiccup and Valka to walk back to his hut to prepare for the debate, whilst the two of them had walked to the Great Hall itself to ensure that everything was in place.

When he returned to the hut, he felt dignified from the title he was basically handed from Valka herself; Morgan the Marvellous. Not only did this give him plenty of reliability in the eyes of the vikings (hopefully), but the title itself sounded smooth and as if it was supposed to be. This dignified feeling however didn't stop his internal feelings from crawling up into his insides, in which they were generated from the unpredictability of what may happen in the debate. Morgan got to the building of his hut, and he let off a big huff upon looking up and down at the wooden structure of it. He turned around so his back was facing the hut, where he basically looked out to the village casually, pulling off a relaxed expression as his palms were tucked inside the pockets of his fluffy-waistcoat-like-short-sleeved viking coat. His insides told a different story, though, as he could feel his arms shiver, and whenever he raised his palms up directly in front of himself, you could see them shiver like the clappers. The pressure isn't just on for him; it's more than the pressure. Alongside this, it's about fulfilling his dream of experiencing what it's like to actually be a politician who has the opportunity to grasp upon power, something he's had curiosity about since gaining a spike in his passion of politics. Never in his life time though, did he imagine that that would come in the form of an election in the universe of How To Train Your Dragon. To be honest, he didn't imagine actually being here prior to him waking up at the cove, either. He took it happily, though.

"BOO" a familiar voice emitted, which sent a shiver down Morgan's spine briefly. The source of the voice laughed at the clear shock he had sent to Morgan just now.

"How long have you been here? I didn't see you when I was walking back here just now?" Morgan said, turning around to Snotlout, who was stood next to Morgan's hut.

"I was hiding out on the other side, then I heard your footsteps, so I simply walked here as you were facing over there, but before that happened, I was waiting for you whilst you decided to procrastinate on me and stay over at the academy arena.."

"It was well-worth it though. I've got something now that, according to Hiccup, I should have gotten weeks ago after I initially got here. You know how vikings on this rocky island have titles and whatnot? well, say hello to Morgan the Marvellous over here.." he let his arms dangle in the air, with his fingers on both palms spread out widely, feeling good about himself.

"Uh, cute, real cute, the Jorgenson here is like the juggernaut name, and you're like the uh...the chicken title" Snotlout said, laughing once again.

Morgan removed his arms from the air as he too held onto the smile he had gained just now.

"A juggernaut, huh? right righttt...sorry, I won't question the all-mighty juggernaut, woaaah"

Morgan waved his palms around as he said that, showing off his sarcasm to Snotlout, playing along with the funny side that Snotlout tends to bring out of himself for pretty much anything. He deliberately widened his eyes at Snotlout for a short period of time, too.

"If you want the facts, Morgnope, I came here to be told what you want me to actually do, because like, I'm quite in the dark you see.." Snotlout subsequently muttered, sounding slightly more serious in his voice tone.

It was a very simple plan that Morgan had in mind, but with Gustav out of the picture, it's got a bigger risk of falling apart and being exposed. Essentially, he want's Snotlout to avoid being direct about his agreements with everything that Morgan himself will say, where Morgan would find it more preferable for Snotlout to say a phrase like 'To be fair, it's not a bad idea' and so on. He want's Snotlout to ask him questions, should there be an opportunity to do so, so he can basically elicit Morgan into looking good. The whole idea behind this is if that another viking of Berk finds him smart and knowledgeable, and knows that Morgan possesses the capability of being Chief, then that will catch into the hundreds of vikings watching the debate, thereby getting them to vote for Morgan to challenge Hiccup. The only way to know if this was actually a viable and reliable path to take is to test it out later on in the debate, meaning it's one big gamble.

"Just...just follow my lead but like uh...not where um...christ, this is harder to explain than I thought..." Morgan said, looking at the grass as he couldn't figure out a way in his head to word what he want's to say to a point where it can be understood without ambiguity or difficulty. "So like, if I'm making a point and then it's your turn to talk, just say something like 'I mean, following up on Morgan's point there, which I find quite good' and you don't wanna completely praise me, just do it in a way where you're like...almost as if you're half-praising me, if that makes sense, otherwise everyone will suspect something on us.."

Morgan cleared his throat and raised his fingers up to it to get rid of the aching sensation as it felt dry from all of the talking.

"I get it...this is insanity, you know? and I mean this, I'm not beating around the bush here, this is just pure insanity...I better be proud of what the outcome of my work here is?" Snotlout, like a greedy child, said.

"You will. I uh, since you know about that actually, I spoke to Gustav before I came back, which was partially why I stayed behind in the first place.."

"You did? what did the little dwarf say then?"

"Basically right, he said that he doesn't wanna do what he was gonna do alongside you, should he have stayed on. Personally, I'm quite shocked at it, but hey, I guess some people are pressured easier than others..."

"You're telling me. One time, Hookfang found a female Monstrous Nightmare, and I could see in his eyes at the time that I had mounted pressure on him in the portion of the size of that cliff right there.." Snotlout pointed over towards the giant cliff of Berk, the cliff that contains the Great Hall, "in choosing either me, or that female Monstrous Nightmare...and then boom," he clicked his fingers, "I came out with the victory in the end, nicely done and perfected like a good Jorgenson does..."

"Huh...glad I told you then?" Morgan said, feeling like Snotlout had thrown a thousand stories at him at once, when all he expected was a response to Gustav's motivation to leaving the debate.

"But truthfully, that young one has a longgg way to go, you know. He may of saved you from your death when you were tossed off of Berk and nearly into the water, but I..I like to consider myself as the general of him, and he's a tiny tiny Recruit, hey?"

"Okay, we...we're going off track here Snotlout, like, hahahaha, completely.." Morgan said, laughing at the drastic changes in the topic that Snotlout keeps on making.

"Speaking the facts isn't diverging from the path, chicken"

"You've got a point, but what you see as facts, I see as me being unable to talk to you about one concern I've got, a GREAT concern, too.."

"Well then, say it? come on, it's not hard?"

Morgan was secretly enjoying the back-and-fourth rapidly switching exchanges he and Snotlout were having just now. It may sound like a genuine argument and nitpicking, but deep down, it's just one big game of trying to sound bigger and smarter than the other, with Snotlout being his classic self.

"Right, so like, bloody hell, what the hell has happened? I really didn't expect those guys to be there, like...Astrid? I dunno Snotlout, there's a good chance that I won't win tonight. Then you've got Gobber, both of which are top vikings. Do you think I should of thought this through before actually going through with it?"

"Big deal, we're at this point now, let's not give up already. I'm merely here for your sake, chicken, and I can only say that I tried, if you do lose"

"Hmph.." Morgan hummed, just wanting to get the debate over with at this point; the unpredictability was just too much to cope with, and especially since that dragon back at the hangar had dropped the leather book into the water earlier on.

"I will admit straight up, that I did underestimate it. I wouldn't be surprised if that comes around and bites me on the backside"

"Negative nancy, aren't you? you said at one point, when I first met you, it was your dream to come here..and now isn't this, doing what you're gonna do tonight, also what you wanted?..well in fact, I'd disagree with you, since it's easy to constantly be ignored around Berk, even if you're of a status like my top one. I mean, I always seem to go unnoticed by Astrid all the time. Even FISHLEGS gets her attention, and I'm tossed into the water like a bunch of dragon eggs, how comical, huh? hahahahaha..." he sarcastically laughed, once again diverting into a sentence of an irrelevant nature to the topic that they were talking about.

"To be fair, if Fishlegs was in it, I'd have a bigger chance, not that I'm picking on him or anything but uh, yeah" Morgan shrugged, keeping his eyes on the grass as he was trying to kill off his fears of the unpredictable.

He let off another sigh, in order to cool down his insides as they felt like they were tightening up due to his nervousness. Snotlout, meanwhile, had ducked down after noticing a miniature stick, just on the grass next to Morgan's hut to pick it up. Once he picked it up, he, like a little child, started slapping it against the hut before simply trying to snap it in half.

"I just can't believe all of this is happening because of Hiccup's so-called like...what did he say? concerns, I think"

"Why, what did he say?" Snotlout, in an intrigued voice, asked, as he dropped the two pieces of the snapped stick back to the grass.

"I just...when I remember what Hiccup had called this entire thing for, I honestly don't even know what to think of it...basically, he was already uncertain about his capability of being Chief, but with my situation with Tuffnut, he claims that that's only fueled his initial uncertainty even more, because he felt like he didn't deal with it good enough..so like...wow, I guess. I don't know whether to consider that a flattering thing or not"

"Ah well, wouldn't we all be concerned if one of us took it? Just to be serious for a moment, I personally think he's dragged it on, like, what's there to be concerned about? it's been ages since he took the position. I dunno, it's just how twerps think, I guess?"

"Whatever you wanna think, Snotlout"

The sky above Berk was darkened, and although the village was lit up, nobody was here; it looked like it was finally time, but Snotlout and Morgan didn't head for the hall straight away. They took some time to talk with each other about some more details that they'd need to know for later on. Morgan realistically couldn't provide Gustav with a high position, should he luckily and somehow become Chief of Berk throughout all of this, any longer, due to him dropping out of the debate. With Snotlout, the deal is still on, and it seems like it'll satisfy Snotlout enough to the point that he's willing to help out somebody who's technically still a newcomer viking to Berk, somebody who, despite having a crowd of vikings at the hall for the commemoration that night, still isn't that known across the island with the rest of the vikings.

Morgan was taking in a ton of deep collections of air through his mouth; it was only an imminent amount of time until he and Snotlout start their journey to the hall for the debate. In his mind, he was trying to recall, whilst studying the village nearby as the sky became darker, with Snotlout just wandering around in circles, what he had done today. He can recall instantly, the hangar trip he did today, where he made the dreadful error of losing the book to one of the dragons. Despite losing that, though, he was able to recall mostly everything he had written in it with ease; the fact that the fire-extinguishers are a waste of wood resources considering that they're only useful in the Dragon Races, and that a dragon has to PRECISELY fire it's burning flames right underneath it, rendering it practically useless due to the rarity of that occurrence.

He's also sticking to the plan of starting up a compulsory viking defence training academy that'll take place at the arena, where the youth vikings of Berk will be given training's so they'll be ready at a younger age to tackle any obstacles, whether it'd be Drago's attempt at taking over once again, or just generally any threat. He based this idea off of the fact that the events of How To Train Your Dragon 3, whatever they may be, will take place inevitably, and from what he had seen on the rumours on his laptop before being lucky enough to wake up here, it's that the dragons themselves may potentially disappear, so what Morgan want's to do specifically is to have the vikings ready to stop that prospect happening as soon as the signs show it approaching, whether or not he's still here by those events. If there was one dragon that he wouldn't mind taking the disappearance however, it was Cloudjumper, and for obvious reasons.

The concluded idea he had obtained from visiting the hangar was that he'd promise an expansion of it, so more and more wild dragons could come to Berk whilst they aren't taking up the entire spaces of the island in the process. He's talking about an expansion where it'll b able to house over 100+ dragons, meaning that he'll need more resources, which is where the demolishing of the fire-extinguishers come into play. His visit to the hangar had made him realize that it was pretty small and contained, and it clearly needed more space.

Another significant promise of his that he had listed in the book from his memory, was the peace process; he wouldn't commit to sending the vikings into violence at all, and he simply cannot force himself to say that he would do that at all, so instead, he'd resort to negotiations with the side that has the problem and poses the threat. Morgan felt like this was the smarter way about throwing the water onto the fire at an early stage, rather than igniting the flames with a full-on-conflict where the lives of Berk's vikings will be put on the line in a pointless battle. One thing he can say though, is that if the peace process fails, he'd have to resort to different solutions, although, in his head, he still didn't imagine having to send the vikings of Berk to do battle, so those other solutions could be similar to the attempt at negotiations with the enemy.

"Right then Snotlout, I uh...holy crap, I feel genuinely weak inside...oh man...are we uh, are we...ahem...are we ready to go then?"

Snotlout looked up at Morgan as he leaned his back against the hut.

"Whenever you are..." Snotlout confirmed, moving his back from the hut to a straight-standing stance, walking over towards Morgan.

"You know what...I've just realized something, haha...how ironic of you that you always be sarcastic with me and talk to me as if I'm basically uh...some sort of brain-dead person, but I'm actually taller than you...woah...didn't realize that at all, but it's worrying to me that I didn't notice that earlier since it's been crystal clear this entire time, haha..."

It was true. Morgan was 5'9 in his height, whereas Snotlout was a whopping 5'6. The fact that Snotlout's older and is still shorter in height than Morgan, who's younger, is embarrassing on Snotlout's part, to say the least.

"Yeah yeah, I was kinda hoping that you wouldn't notice that at all, urghh.." Snotlout moaned, making a frown known clearly and blatantly across his face.

It at least encouraged Morgan to know that he was taller than ONE of the vikings of Berk.

"Alright, let's just throw all that aside, even though I was the one to bring it up..and let's just quickly summarise what needs to be done...you just...occasionally, not constantly, praise my points, and then when you have the chance, ask me some questions, right?" Morgan said, nodding towards Snotlout as his heart beat had suddenly ascended in it's speed out of the nervousness in him.

"You're repeating yourself there, stop getting so worked up, we get this over with, you win this entire thing, and then you can give me the promise you proposed should you succeed, right? Morgan the so-called Marvelous?"

"Indeed. And hey, just like, realistically, there's no way I'm gonna win this tonight, but it's worth a shot, isn't it?"

Morgan and Snotlout nodded reluctantly at each other after Morgan himself had emphasised that he realistically won't win the debate because of the simple fact that he's like a rookie amongst veterans of Berk. It'll be one hell of a challenge, but a political challenge that he'll enjoy should he hopefully get over the nervous feelings running rampant through his body at the moment. The two of them stood up straight in front of the hut, where the sky was officially dark blue; taking that first step towards the hall was shocking enough for Morgan, he was that nervous.

It was finally time for the election to fully kick off; the debate tonight, which is basically the showcase of the potential opponents, and then the week after this one will be the start of Hiccup's campaign and his opponent's campaign to be Chief. As Morgan was walking alongside Snotlout, his entire body felt like it was being squeezed like a sponge because of the amount of sweat he could feel emerging not only from his armpits, but his chest, everywhere, and the heat-sensation he could feel wasn't helping matters either. It's time to get serious.

 **After a brief meet-up between Morgan and Snotlout, the time has finally come; there's no more waiting around to be done, because the debate has finally arrived; despite some changes in the competitors in it, it's still nerve-racking for Morgan specifically; he's like a rookie, whereas the likes of Astrid have been on Berk for absolutely ages, meaning that he'll have one hell of an obstacle to overcome. There's just so many possibilities about the outcome of it that it had actually generated excessive sweating for Morgan. The only question that really needs to be asked at this point is; will this go well for him, or will it end up being a complete mess and a miscalculation?**


	39. Love complexity

**RECAP: Before they had walked off to the hall in order to be inside there for at least an hour in front of hundreds of vikings, Snotlout and Morgan had briefly summarised to each other what the plan was. In the midst of those specific discussions, however, they also spoke about Gustav's motive for leaving, how the lineup of vikings is concerning in terms of being able to out-perform the names in it, and a bunch of other things.**

The darkness had completely swept over the sky of Berk, rendering the night time into existence, but that didn't stop the nearby torches on the wooden poles keeping the lightening to a bright point amongst the surface of the arena, which you can describe as nothing more than a miniature-dragon nest, given that they're all inside it at this point. Contrasting the huge pack of vikings surrounding the place earlier on with the gigantic amount of noises, it was as quiet as one would expect, with nothing but a small whistling of the wind occasionally passing by in it's tiny noise, but it's distinguishable feel, which swept amongst the scales of all the dragons.

The dragons who were in the arena at the moment were Toothless, Barf and Belch, Stormfly, Fanghook, Hookfang, Grump, Meatlug and Skullcrusher. Whilst it was pitch black in the sky, that only encouraged them to utilise their fire breathing tactics to create brief flames amongst the stone floor of the inside of the arena together. It was just something for them to do in order to kill off the time they'll have to ultimately wait until the debate is finished. The only dragon that remained from going inside the arena was Cloudjumper, and it wasn't because of his size. It was because he wanted to ensure that if his viking, Valka, for whatever reason, comes running back to his gigantic four wings in the event of a particular somebody attacking her, then he'll instantly be able to fly to the location of that person to deal with him. This was the motive that he had obtained from watching Morgan, with intent, being provocative just now. He occasionally looked in from the metal bars though, with his smiley-like expression amongst his yellow eyes, to the other dragons, upon which the main response he got was a glare from Toothless.

It was literally like a game of tag; the dragons were rushing around the inside of the arena rapidly, with some flying up in the air briefly. Grump however, remained against the wall of the arena as his eyes were kept in a closed state, thanks to his laziness. Toothless, Stormfly and Hookfang were mainly the ones who were playing, and what they were specifically playing was unique; basically, they'd try and chase each other around the arena despite there being a bunch of other dragons in there with them, but they have to emit a small amount of their flaming breath, so it wouldn't be dangerous or anything, onto their fellow reptile that they're chasing, and once they manage to get close enough to do that, the dragon that got flamed in a minority state would then turn around and start chasing the dragon that was initially chasing them; it was a good way of keeping themselves distracted whilst all of the vikings back at the hall were readying up to kick-start the debate, that'll take up an hour of their respective human's time.

Whilst they played with each other, it was also in the back of their reptilian minds that there was a ground-shattering event going on, one in which themselves, nor the vikings of Berk have ever seen before. The idea of being able to vote for a new Chief, or to simply vote for Hiccup to stay on, was one that was of a mixed reaction amongst the vikings mainly, but for the dragons, they went along with the flow, because they weren't particularly bothered by the strangeness of it. There was more than just that in the back of the mind of one obvious dragon, though, the alpha of them all. Toothless felt like the time was running out for what he want's, because sooner than later, the entire season will be over, and that'll mean that he'll have to, in desperation, get it done during a time where it'd literally only be him and his chosen one. Because of this, it was unpredictable about when he'll actually go through with it, but the fact that it feels like he's running against the clock here, means that anything could happen.

Hookfang felt dignified for once due to Snotlout's participation, but that still didn't mean he was going to obey him all the time. Grump really didn't have any sort of reaction towards Gobber being in it because all of his laziness would pretty much overtake any awareness of his, Stormfly felt extremely happy to see her viking, Astrid, in it, Skullcrusher was again, the same, and Toothless, despite Hiccup already being the current Chief, felt a sense of empathy towards Hiccup. The reasoning was a mixture of the emotional nights he had seen his human go through prior to calling this entire event, and due to the possible sweat and stress that he's going through to ensuring that those horrific feelings which had became the motive to calling the election would be eradicated for good. Toothless still had that special spot for Hiccup, and it's on full display within his brain and his heart.

Toothless stopped moving around, as did Stormfly and Hookfang, but it got to a point now where Toothless had found himself in the middle of the arena, where all of the dragons were surrounding him in one big circle. This arena is usually used for the vikings, but for this night, it's as if it's been turned into a miniature nest for the dragons specifically, so they can not only play, but potentially rest in it for the night with each other. As Toothless let off soft rumbles as he looked around to see his fellow reptiles surrounding him, Fanghook, breaking up the surrounding circle briefly, had walked over to Stormfly as his big neck had helped his head ascend up to a high point off of the ground. One by one, he moved across towards the Deadly Nadder with his vicious spiky wings, planting them upwards and downwards on the ground as he walked with his spiky-fronted paws. As it looked like the two Monstrous Nightmares, with the other obviously being Hookfang, were keeping their distance from each other because of how similar they both looked, Stormfly looked at the approaching Fanghook as the other dragons around them were directing their eyes to a different section of the arena. Toothless was sat down however, keeping his eyes on Fanghook's movement, as The Night Fury's black scaly body was surrounded.

Precision and focus are the only things that could be described about Toothless's eyes at the moment. The charming, green colour of them, and his black pupils, were just observing the two dragons ahead in Stormfly and Fanghook, it was as if Toothless knew what the Monstrous Nightmare was trying to do. Fanghook emitted a soft purr with a briefly open mouth, in which Stormfly had turned to face him with her light blue scaled, spike-above-the-nostril head, where her small yellow eyes were delivering a thought of confusion and resistance. As Fanghook tried to get closer, she suddenly started growling at him directly, in which Fanghook had instantly backed up and resorted to darting off of the ground to get to the metal bars. From there, Fanghook, hanging onto the metal bars carefully, started pacing alongside the inside of the metal bars from the arena, reminiscent of what Hookfang did when Hiccup was sent into the arena by Stoick to 'become a viking' after he gave a death-stare to him at the time, before Hookfang had dropped back down to the floor of the arena to attack Hiccup.

Fanghook scrambled amongst the metal bars as his entire body was situated in a diagonal position from hanging onto them from the inside, and eventually, after moving away from Stormfly whilst on them, he finally dropped back down to the floor of the arena, looking across at an isolated Toothless as the Night Fury was in the middle of the arena, once again surrounded by all the dragons. After seeing what he had just seen now between Fanghook and Stormfly, Toothless looked down at the ground of the arena, and started scratching his claws against it, looking as if he's missing somebody. It was quite clear that what happened just now had made Toothless vision the same thing happen to him, except for two things; he'd accept it, and the one he want's isn't here at the moment. His puppy eyes looked depressed as his mouth remained shut, and his tail was spread on the floor. He softly rumbled, suddenly hearing a couple of steps from his left and right emerging. He was nudged by none other than Meatlug, with her finally making an appearance after not seeing her for quite a while. All this did though, after she had gently nudged herself into the soft, smooth black scales of Toothless was bring his head up to look at her briefly, but he looked back down almost instantly to the floor he was scratching his claw amongst. There was a bigger dragon on his right side from the corner of his eyes, where it looked like it was Fanghook, but instead, it was Hookfang, who, upon approaching Toothless, placed one of his wings over the Night Fury, but Toothless didn't want any of it. Hookfang, knowing what Toothless's true intentions are, after being hinted at it from the Night Fury himself some days ago, recognised just now that he was in a state of sadness. The Monstrous Nightmare had it in the inside of his vicious, spiky red-and-darkened-as-it-leads-to-his-spikes head that it was possibly linked to the fact that the one he's chosen isn't here. Rather than be comforted by Hookfang, however, as Meatlug had remained by Toothless's side as well, Toothless, looking up to the direction of Stormfly, had reversed himself so he stepped back in a rapid fashion, successfully sliding himself from under Hookfang's wing. There, he turned his head to the entrance of the arena, where he started puffing slightly as he intended on getting out of it to stand on the outside. When he did get outside, the dragons inside the arena let off a few roars of communication, and when Toothless had gotten to the metal bars where he could observe the inside, he raised his ears up at the roars, not looking as perked up as he did previously.

It's hit on Toothless quite a lot, especially after seeing the attempt from Fanghook to be with Stormfly, that he still hasn't successfully convinced the guy he's chosen to go through with it with him. Hookfang looked confused, as did Skullcrusher, and pretty much, the rest of the dragons in the arena, not including Grump. Their attention was devoted mostly to Toothless after all, considering that he's the alpha, and as such, they put their focus on him the most.

Toothless, dragging his wings and his tail amongst the stone ground as he tried to find a place to relax for the night, started walking towards Cloudjumper, much to his unawareness considering that he has his black scaly forehead down to the ground. As he got closer and closer, the lightening of the torches had helped Toothless in identifying one gigantic shadow that had emerged in front of him, and it caused Toothless to look up at a sat down, yet still towering-over Cloudjumper. His yellow eyes looked at Toothless with a cheerful sense, where he looked like he was smiling more than ever despite that being how his mouth usually looks for the most part. When Toothless looked up at him, the Night Fury smiled, as the shine in his green eyes were clearer than ever. Cloudjumper in turn did the same; the two of them have had their ups and downs, but despite Cloudjumper being the most serious dragon, he just has that playful feeling that only Toothless could bring out. The two dragons nudged each other, putting their nostrils together, rubbing them out of pure friendship, before taking their heads away from each other. The darkness of the sky above had made the atmosphere feel more depressing, but that was stopped mostly by Toothless being with Cloudjumper. The wary personality of Cloudjumper, who was constantly looking out to the other bit of land over that small bridge that leads back to the village, made it look like he was paranoid with a threat that kept going back and fourth, like it was teasing the Stormcutter, from the other side.

Toothless, after exchanging purrs and smiles with Cloudjumper, moved over to the side of the Stormcutter, as the dragons inside the arena were mostly looking up at Toothless as he let off a fiery blaze on the ground he was standing on, raising his entire body upwards whilst walking in a circle. Afterwards, the Night Fury simply fell down to his black scaly belly on the ground, wanting to sleep everything off for the morning. Plus, deep down in the dragon's minds, there was an anticipation in their heads about finding out who won the debate, and who will challenge Toothless's human. Toothless had the most intrigue for it, considering that whoever the opponent is, he/she could potentially replace Hiccup should it go his/her way. Barf and Belch had suddenly started flying all around the metal bars within the arena, causing some of the dragons, like Skullcrusher, to roar aggressively at the movement of the two-headed dragon. None of this bothered Toothless, though.

Toothless suddenly felt one giant wing being rested onto his wing-covered body as he was descending off into a sleep; he looked up from the ground briefly to notice that Cloudjumper had intentionally placed his wing upon Toothless's body, but this only made Toothless purr even more. Cloudjumper briefly bowed down with his head whilst looking at a relaxed Toothless, where the Night Fury had simply accepted it; Cloudjumper's wing made for a pretty nice cover. Upon resting his chin back down onto the ground, he really felt like the finishing touch in all of this, in the position he was in at the moment, was to have his choice as a mate just resting on his body, where he could provide him with warmth, comfort, and somewhere for him to relax. He kept thinking about this as his eyes were closed, and what made it even better was that he could potentially curl up around him one day, to literally surround him and protect him. Toothless wasn't joking around with this Morgan business, he's being deadly serious with it all. As Cloudjumper continued to keep watch, presumably for as long as he can until he falls asleep himself, Toothless, feeling the warmth of Cloudjumper's large wing, once again closed his eyes, with the anticipation of finding out who the opponent to Hiccup's role as chief will be suddenly climbing up to an excitement level higher than the one he had just had.

It might come across as unusual that Toothless is behaving this way, and has only now just started to take in this type of behaviour, but it's something that's built up from the years that have passed. Toothless, being the only Night Fury, has had the hardest time of them all; he's not only not had the mating experience, he hasn't found love yet, and if it comes across as Toothless's sexual desires being strange and out of place, then that simply isn't true. It's just a matter of finding the perfect time to finally let it all out on who he's chosen. The only reason why he hasn't gone for it yet was because his choice is participating in the big event going on around Berk, and after that close call where Snotlout had nearly seen it, Toothless wanted to be more laid back about it. This mating season was a unique one not only for the dragons (because they're literally witnessing the Alpha grow a desire to mate with a human) but for Toothless himself, because of that exact reason.

As the dragon's were starting to settle in and around the arena for the night, the time has finally come to turn towards the debate that's been building up since the past seven days.

Never before has Berk witnessed something in the format that's currently being utilised at the Great Hall at the moment. The debate has truly sparked up a ton of excitement, for the worst or for the best. Whilst the dragons were settling at the arena, with Cloudjumper maintaining a stance that had shown paranoia and defence, the vikings, in their hundreds, were packed at the Great Hall for the next hour or so in order to observe how the entire thing will unfold. This was what Valka and Hiccup, some days ago, had agreed on for the format of this evening; firstly, each viking will get two minutes each to answer a question, and then once they've all answered the question that was provided, Valka, who has agreed to be in charge of the debate between the vikings throughout the duration of it, will open up the entire thing to a free-flowing debate about the topic provided from the question, where those who are in competition for Hiccup's spot will get to attack each other's views, and argue with each other and yell across to each other if they intend on doing that. This is where the secretive team of Snotlout and Morgan will thrive the most, because it's been agreed that Snotlout will elicit Morgan in order to make him look good in front of the hundreds of vikings in the crowd. Then, at the end of the debate, the crowd of vikings will get a total of 10 minutes to vote for one of the five vikings, based on their performance and what they've shown of themselves in the debate, to officially become Hiccup's opponent, and from that point, that's where the true test starts. It'll be the choice; the choice between Hiccup to stay on, and whoever the opponent will be to take over as Chief, not only for Berk, but for the Hairy Hooligans. It was going to be a crazy night.

 **After the reveal, the dragons themselves had remained at the arena so they could interact and play with each other, after acknowledging that they can't attend the debate, and thus, they wanted to do the above in order to kill off the time they'll have to wait until the debate itself finishes. But because it's now approaching the climax of the 'hidden' mating season with the dragons, Fanghook had tried to make it clear to Stormfly that he's got a keen interest, only for Stormfly to growl aggressively at the Monstrous Nightmare. Witnessing that, it dawned on Toothless that he has yet to make Morgan give into what he want's. This caused Toothless to grow slightly depressed, and although he was comforted by the likes of Meatlug and Hookfang, he ended up resting for the night on the outside, directly next to Cloudjumper, who ended up laying one of his giant wings over the Night Fury to keep him warm and comforted. The political side of Morgan, however, will now be revealed next time; it's a battle between three other vikings considering that he'll have Snotlout on his side. After this entire week of craziness, and finding out that a dragon actually want's him in that manner, what will be of the outcome of this debate tonight for Morgan? who's going to, by the end of tonight, be Hiccup's opponent?**


	40. Chief election debate

**Important note: the debate is divided into two chapters, for the sake of it not being far too long as one chapter**

The big, wooden structure at the top of the hall, where there's usually a flame in the middle of it with a bunch of sticks, had it's flame extinguished because throughout the day, Valka, with the help of a couple of other vikings from the village, had intended on getting one gigantic, yet flat wooden surface so the top of it could be covered, essentially turning it into a stage for the six vikings. It took quite a while to slot it into place, but she got it done nonetheless, and now, it was officially a wooden stage where the competitors to Hiccup's role as Chief can easily be seen from the vikings that have packed into the hall in their hundreds for tonight. It was like a lid, in a sense.

Standing at the front of the newly-invented wooden stage, Valka was looking across at the hundreds of bearded, helmet-covered vikings who were only keen on looking at the six vikings behind her, where the six of them each had their own podium-looking structures in front of themselves, except it was made entirely out of wood, and it held the colouring to that of the pine wood from the forest. The forest after all, did have a generous amount of wood to the viking's disposal, so it was a given that it'd be used to craft some of the stuff that'll play a vital part in truly making this event right here a serious one.

From the left to the right, all six of them were situated at the further back points of the wooden stage, where they all were faced with Valka's back currently, as she was looking to ease down the gigantic amounts of mumbling voices across the entirety of the hall. Seeing this many vikings place their attention on them specifically only added onto the need for them to perform exceedingly well, particularly in Morgan's case, where he was still getting dirty-looks from the majority of them, despite coming across as a hero in this very hall not too long ago when he returned from his disappearance. The order in which they were all standing, where they made an even-looking diagonal line, was this; Snotlout, Morgan, Astrid, Hiccup, Eret, and Gobber. Morgan, wanting to showcase a dose of professionalism, just stared down at his wooden podium in order to look like he was reading something, even though he wasn't. Eret occasionally looked up at him, where he intended on specifically taking the majority of his shots at him tonight. Despite looking at Morgan, Eret was blanked out by Morgan's stubbornness to look professional as a rookie viking.

The voices of the hall were echoing from the hundreds of vikings, where it was practically an earthquake there were that many voices. It was like the inside of the hall during Snoggletog, in it's doubled sound. Morgan briefly looked up from his wooden podium as he could notice that Valka was readying herself up to get the quietness in the hall under way, which would effectively mark the start of the debate. As he looked across the spiky-metal helmets due to the gigantic amount of heads in the crowd, he recognized Gustav, just about at the front of the crowd, where Morgan, not wanting to look like he was distracted, gave off a wink towards Gustav with a brief smile. Gustav in turn, smiled back, as he could sense that, judging from where Morgan and Snotlout were positioned, the secret-teaming up tactic was about to take it's full form. Morgan looked back up towards the crowd again, as his fellow competitors were clearing their throats to prepare for the imminent start. He once again scanned his eyes across the hundreds of loud vikings, with most of their eyes positioned on him where it made out 'who the hell is he?' and, with a coincidence, he noticed Ruffnut just further behind Gustav. She looked like she was going to enjoy the debate, despite the past events going on with her and her brother. Once she noticed Morgan, she placed her thumb up towards him, before sarcastically sliding her thumb across her throat at him to give him the death-gesture. Morgan couldn't help but smile after she did that, looking back down at his podium to conceal it. When he was going up to the stage, he was basically sweating the living hell out of himself, but now that he's here, it actually wasn't as bad as he expected. He's just afraid of looking like an idiot in front of all of these vikings, and the ones surrounding him on the stage. Seeing Gustav and Ruffnut here had comforted him further, too.

"ALRIGHTY, LET'S GET SOME QUIETNESS IN HERE, EVERYONE!" Valka yelled, with her military-like, yet legendary voice causing the vikings behind her to look up directly at the crowd of their fellow Berkians, but Eret just couldn't help batting an eye over to Morgan from the corner of it occasionally. They all looked focus, determined, and intense.

The hundreds of vikings had suddenly increased the expressions they all had on their faces to a point where they were more than willing to let the debate start; it was history, right now, what's going on in this very hall tonight, so all they wanted to do was be apart of it with open arms. As soon as they all piped down from echoing their masculine voices, Valka briefly looked towards the six vikings surrounding what would be the front of her, if her back still wasn't at them. Secretly, the vikings in the crowd wanted the dragons to also be here, but Hiccup has different plans for them next week, so for now, they were left out under his order.

"Well well well, who would've thought that we'd be at this point, eh? haha. Welcome everyone, tonight, you'll be able to take a look at the choices you all will be making at that very wooden box soon, after this has all finished. You'll be selecting one of these aspiring Chief's to challenge my son, Hiccup, in his role...but before that, we obviously need to give you all an insight into who they are, right?" Valka laughed, letting her shiny teeth remain shown as she couldn't help but hold one of her charming smiles.

She slowly turned around to the six vikings looking directly at her, with them being aware of the fact that now was the time to finally look smart and look disciplined. She started pointing off to every single one of them, starting with Snotlout firstly, to introduce them all, despite the majority of the vikings watching already knowing who they are. The main exception for this was Morgan, for the most part.

"Here tonight, we have Snotlout Jorgenson..." she said, with Snotlout placing his two palms up to give the vikings in the crowd two thumbs up with a perked-up looking face.

Valka pointed off to the one next to Snotlout, which was Morgan, "Morgan the Marvelous, quite possibly the youngest viking to ever step up to an event of this magnitude..." she said, with Morgan ever so slowly nodding off in a greeting style towards the crowd as his name was mentioned, letting off a small smile in the process.

There were some whispering noises that could be heard amongst the crowd after his name was called.

"Astrid Hofferson, the viking that I personally admire out of inspiration.." she smiled, before looking off to Hiccup as Astrid had smiled out of dignity.

"Next, my son, Hiccup Haddock, the current Chief of Berk and the Hairy Hooligan tribe, somebody who started from the bottom and climbed his way to the top...good on you, son.." she added, with Hiccup simply smiling back at his mother as she gave him a bit of praise.

Morgan looked over at him with curiosity, wondering if, because Valka is Hiccup's mum, there's going to be some sort of bias.

"Next, we have Eret, Son of Eret, somebody who certainly packs a punch, haha" Valka said, with Morgan looking over at Eret, upon which he instantly had a sense of hatred in his brain.

Eret smiled, waving at the crowd blatantly, where Morgan had instantly looked back down at his wooden podium.

"Last but not least, one of the vikings who had a close relationship with Stoick, who was the best husband I could have ever asked for, might I add about Stoick, Gobber the Belch.." she said, with Gobber utilizing his only arm to wave at the crowd.

"So now that we've all given you a brief introduction of who's who on this stage tonight, each of them will now give an introduction from themselves..." Valka declared, slowly turning back around so her back was facing the crowd below, "starting with Snotlout..." she added, pointing off to him with all her fingers.

Morgan didn't bother looking up to Snotlout, as he wanted to, as usual, look like he could cope with being independent, despite secretly teaming up with Snotlout.

"Yo, all of you here, this is a very suitable place for me to state the following; just choose who you want, whether you want any of these lot here. I'm here to prove to you all that I'm not the annoying leftover that I am clearly holding in your minds, so let's just decide, have fun, and the best of all, let's not be as fiery and as furious as a dragon when making your choices.." Snotlout concluded, not actually intending on trying to become the opponent here, because he's only here for Morgan's sake.

"Uh, thank you for that lovely introduction. Next up, Morgan..." Valka smiled, as Morgan raised his head up from looking at the podium. Eret turned to directly look at him as he was about to give off his introduction speech, holding the most curiosity for how he'll fare in this, which was the same mindset running through the vikings in the crowd.

"Tonight..." he firmly stated, taking one big gulp of air, "I'm possibly the one that is being separated in your minds...I probably don't look like your average viking, nor do I potentially sound like what I'm trying to prove myself as...but listen, I've got so much to offer here...the question on all of your mind's tonight, is who do you want to trust the most to potentially become the new leader, should that happen? I may be new here, but I certainly am tough, dignified, and determined in what I do. Just to name a few, one of my proposed intentions as Chief is to ensure that expansion is held across Berk, for the good of not only ourselves, but the dragon's...I'll go into more detail when we get further on, but just remember, that regardless of how I look, and how I may come across, you've got a winner in me. I'm representing millions of people back at home who love where we are at the moment, so with that in mind, allow me to emphasize this; vote for me, vote for Berk to become a modernized island, and together, let's work to achieve just that..." he concluded, which generated a bunch of surprised expressions across the crowd, with Morgan himself feeling like that wasn't his best speech he could do, but it's over with now, and his mind was now turned to whatever question was going to be asked next. Eret looked back at the crowd, gulping slightly as his Adam's apple was noticeably moving.

"Next up, Astrid..."

"You don't need to know much about me considering that I am of course...the one here who has the highest potential to run for Hiccup's position there...Just hearing my name will make you feel comfortable about me being Chief, and although I initially was reluctant and didn't really give one to run for it, I realized that upon hearing just how big this is gonna be, it's only fair that I fuel my great reputation by going to the top, huh? you'll get fairness, and I'll be like Hiccup, except this time, I'll be more disciplined and confident, sorry babe.." Astrid concluded, looking at Hiccup to apologize to him briefly. She winked at him with an expression that had shown the devil's look.

"Thank you, Astrid. Next up, it's you, son..." Valka proudly emitted.

"Well uh, thanks for that, Astrid. I just want to make it clear to everybody here tonight, that I'm here to ensure that everything is as hard as it can be, considering that uh...you know...obviously, my position is on the line, haha. I called this entire thing to eradicate my fears for the future, particularly after some previous events which we'll uh..." Hiccup looked at Morgan, referring to his situation with Tuffnut, "we'll forget about now...but uh, yeah...I'm gonna get the most out of these five, and really, it's all down to you all..you have had your doubts about me being Chief, but now I say, give me your trust so I can be confident with what I was given from my dad, or if it's really that bad, uh, you might just potentially vote for one of these to take my position...haha, uh, just enjoy the show, I guess.." Hiccup nervously concluded, showcasing his usual awkwardness.

"Great, son. The first of the concluding two, Eret.."

"I've had a past that has only made me stronger..you're gonna hear a lot of made-up stories from some specific vikings on this stage tonight, but let's be honest, Berk needs somebody strong, right? Berk needs somebody who has the insight into what the enemy is like, and with that knowledge, we can conclude that I am the strongest candidate to challenge Hiccup, right? I am not playing a game here, I am not here for second place, but it's your choice at the end of the day. If you all vote for me, I'll make the name of the vikings the proudest that it's ever been in history, whereas some will weaken it down and suck out all the manliness..." Eret concluded, referring to a specific somebody on the same stage.

Morgan looked up at Eret, as he gave off a dirty expression to the large viking. He could tell that Eret was blatantly aiming all of those snuck-in insults at himself, but all this did was encourage Morgan to fight back if need be against Eret.

"Last but not least, good old Gobber there..."

"Well, lemme just state that I'd pretty much resemble Hiccup in a way...he's uh, he's already a strong viking as it is, but if I was to be granted the role of Chief then..blimey...I think I'd do a pretty good job at it...now of course, that's all of your choices here tonight..so I'll let the voting speak and determine everything..but allow me to add, we've got a pretty good lineup here, and when you consider that one of these guys had overcame nearly being killed, that in itself speaks about the strength...so in short, just choose who you want, but if ya want more or less the same as Hiccup, and I intend on doing just as good, if not better than him in that role, vote for me..."

Valka turned back around to the crowd of vikings as the hall door was left open for them to come in and out if they needed to. The doors will only be shut when the voting happens later on.

"Thank you all for all of your interesting opening statements..." Valka said, simultaneously switching herself back to the direction of the hundreds of vikings.

An applaud was emerging from the crowd, where the clapping was literally bouncing off of the corners of the hall, where the smell of burning, a typical viking scent, was well into the nostrils of not just Morgan, but the rest of his fellow potential-opponents. The crowd had clapped because they were quite surprised at the state of the introductions; they all sounded promising, not as much from Snotlout, though. They even liked it from a young-looking guy like Morgan, so so far, so good. The collective clapping had caused the five vikings to feel more confident in themselves, and surprisingly Snotlout. As the vikings had eased down their colliding hands, Valka had nodded at them all, ready to start taking in the questions from them for the six vikings to answer behind her.

"So now, here's the deal; we're going to, because of how long it'll most likely take, take in a total of six or slightly more questions. The time will pass like the speed of a Night Fury, and we won't even be aware of it, haha. Just place all your hands up and I'll select one of you to ask your questions to the six vikings behind me at the moment.." and like that, a collective amount of viking hands had sprung up straight into the air, all dripping with desperation to get their questions down to the six of them.

"You there..." Valka said, pointing off to a brown-bearded viking who had quite a big width amongst his brown gear and clothing, but his helmet looked dangerous nonetheless.

"We've been through a near-death experience in the form of Drago before, and before him, we were nearly destroyed by the uh...what's been called the 'queen' of the dragons. What exactly do you all have in mind to uh...conquer this threat that hopefully, we shouldn't have to face ever again?" he asked, as he smiled with pride from asking the question.

"Thank you.." Valka said, turning around to the six vikings, intending on repeating the question for them, "what do you all intend on doing to ensure that the threats of Drago...yuck.." she emitted, showcasing the hatred she has for that deadly dragon trapper, "and uh...the queen of the dragons, will not be repeated? let's start with Morgan first, since I uh, I think that everybody's keen on hearing how you view these type of things, haha. Remember, two minutes..."

"Haha, if that's the case..then sure.." Morgan laughed, instantly transforming his face from the laughing expression to a serious, and determined set of eyes and his expression in general.

"Well, firstly uh, thank you for the question, and I'm just gonna try and summarise what I've planned out for this specific area that I know you all here..." he made an expression with his arms to the entire crowd, even the ones near the hall doors, "worry about. Firstly, we need to think about the long-term possibilities, because thinking long-term will mean that you'll be prepared for whatever obstacle might get in the way. In this case, me personally, I believe it's vital that we start up what I've called a viking youth defence program, which is essentially where the younger vikings of Berk, at least age 10, will be undertaking training sessions at the arena where they'll be taught how to utilise combat, and how they can defend themselves. This is a good long-term plan I've booked down into my proposal because it'll mean that we'll have a fresh, strong collection of vikings in the future who'll be more prepared than ever to tackle what you said there, uh, sir. The Red Death itself was killed already, and uh, Drago's still out and about, but he has yet to harm us. In terms of my other solution, I've touched on the idea that we should negotiate with the enemy, rather than risking the lives of the valuable vikings across this island, because ultimately, that'll only ignite the flames further, and peace will only be pushed into the background further. We train up the young vikings as a defence, and we talk, not battle, with the enemy"

After his answer, some of the vikings were unsure about what to think about his response, with their mixed reactions and whatnot.

"Okay, thanks for that, Morgan. Uh, Astrid?" Valka said, pointing off to her.

"Well as vikings, I think we should absolutely be ready to fight back, I mean, with all due respect there Morgan, it's quite strong of you to claim that we shouldn't fight and risk our lives, yet it was myself that trained you to even swing a sword. But apart from that, I don't think we should uh...we should be a Hiccup here..." this generated a few laughs from the crowd of vikings, as Morgan was slightly smirking whilst looking down at his wooden podium after Astrid's brief response to his answer, "we've made a pretty good name of ourselves, haven't we? we've got dragons, too, so why shouldn't we? And if you wanna negotiate with a psycho like Drago, permit me to say that that would be like walking into a wall of dragon breath, it's just not gonna get us anywhere. However, it is a fact that we killed that gigantic beast years and years ago, so to actually use it in a question is odd, but I suppose it still counts. Lastly, when are we ever gonna expect another threat? if we can kill Drago's Bewilderbeast like we did, and survive that gigantic dragon all those years ago, why should we be worried?" Astrid concluded, looking across to the other five vikings surrounding her, before looking back at Valka.

"Okay, uh, Snotlout, what do you think about this?"

"Well I mean, I don't think what Morgan has suggested here is a bad thing...I mean...it does sound quite doable, so I'd obviously go for what he's trying to do, because to me, as somebody who's been on Berk for years, it sounds like something that we'd all need, let's be honest with ourselves. Countering threats by talks? hell yeah. Making sure that there's a new viking training whatever-you-call-it? hell yeah. All of it in my opinion, could strive to the greatest advantage that we have acquired in quite a while, that's literally all I'm saying on this topic"

Morgan had nodded ever so slightly whilst looking down, in order to make it less obvious that he and Snotlout were secretly working together.

"Thanks for the uh, the rather brief response there, Snotlout. Let's go over to Eret..."

"Look, I was a dragon trapper in the past, I know what this guy is capable of, Drago I mean, because as you had all seen...and I'm sure my fellow vikings on this wooden elevated piece of flooring here would agree with me, that it's easy to think about how you'd gain peace, but it's much harder to think about how you'd actually execute it. The reason why I'm emphasising my past role as a dragon trapper is because I've gained a first-hand view into what Drago is like, and let me tell you, as somebody who used to be on the 'dark side' so to speak, I doubt that we can counter his threat any other way other than attacking straight up...it worked the first time, no? and uh, this queen of dragons you speak of, I'm just gonna go by the assumption here that it died...so we don't really need to describe how we'd do in that scenario, right? but as Chief, I will be tough, I will take no prisoners, and for sure, we will eliminate any threat that Berk and our tribe can spot from a far distance away"

As more and more vikings were entering from the hall doors from the village, the current ones who have stuck around so far for the initial answers have been genuinely filled with intrigue. So far, it wasn't anywhere near the crushing-humiliation Morgan was expecting, too.

"Okay, I hope I'm not being genuinely boring with any of you so far, haha, it's only the first question in, but I've gotta ensure I'm giving some energy into this thing, haha. Gobber, what's your view on the question asked?"

"Well look, nobody can conclusively say that we're safe from Drago, and I'm sure he's up to a thing or two out there...but whilst he is, we need to prioritize getting ready for that day, because I've had a feeling since we fended him off the first time, he'll be back...and just for the record, I ain't tryna scare any of you here tonight. I'm just tryna speak realistically. If I was Chief, I'd spread awareness of the fact that we'd have to be cautious of the future, because ever since we defeated Drago, he's been quiet, and in fact, it begs the question about whether or not...it's too quiet...so ya...I mean, I guess I'd probably consider being self-aware, and on top of that, like a good leader, I'd spread the message around Berk and it's vikings, and not just us, but our dragons, too, if Grump weren't so lazy however, I'd have more confidence in telling him that..." Gobber concluded, holding onto his podium ever so carefully.

"Alrighty, thanks you five for your answers to this first question. Son, do you want to touch on any of the answers you've heard so far, or do you want to wait until what I'm about to do next?"

"The second thing, mum" Hiccup said, breaking out a laugh unexpectedly as soon as he responded, but this didn't phase Valka.

Valka turned around slowly to face the hundreds of vikings in front of the wooden stage at the back of the hall, where it was time for her to unleash the guards; in other words, it was time to let the six of them debate with each other for a certain amount of time this specific topic that the question just now has brought up.

"So now, as we've gained our initial answers from these five, and since Hiccup isn't going to provide an answer for it, it's time to open things up...all six of you can talk across to each other, but only one pair at a time, we can't be expected to use our ears to a combination of four or five voices crossing over each other, haha..." she said, turning back around to the six of them, in which the free-flowing aspect of the debate was now underway.

"Certainly, Valka, if I may?" Morgan volunteered, wanting to take advantage of getting Snotlout to ask him questions to make him look good.

Valka gave him the nod, and Morgan turned his eyes to the vikings in the crowd as the hall doors were unveiling the dark sky of Berk outside. He wanted to directly address the crowd before actually starting a direct-confrontation.

"I just want you all here in attendance tonight, the magnificent, legendary vikings of Berk to consider one thing...you have a choice in me, somebody who comes from a land where we all praise the likes of Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, so on. You have the chance to give Berk a dose of uniqueness, in that we'll become the most modernised viking island in history should you vote for me to win this tonight, and the poll next week. Just now, I have placed my full commitment into ensuring that the future of Berk and it's dragons are kept safe, because there's the possibility that after all, Drago might not be finished just yet, and whether or not I'm here at the time of that occurrence, I still want to leave a mark on this island where I've been able to help prepare you all for an event of that similarity..."

"Look Morgan, allow me to remind you, I've actually tried talking with Drago in the past, and it fell flat, I'm sure you knew that, right? since you seem to know everything about us, which is quite interesting if I'm being honest..." Hiccup said, being the first one to engage in the debate.

Morgan turned his entire body as he leaned against his podium over towards Hiccup's direction.

"But Hiccup, that was most likely during the time that you and him were at war, we can try and talk to him as we stand at the moment, since it's been relatively peaceful over the passing times..."

"I don't think you can just walk up to Drago and ask him for a handshake, Morgan. I think your idea is good in your head, but to me, it sounds flawed and it isn't the solution that we need here, what we need is to be ready to retaliate in the event of an attack"

"But then wouldn't that just be risking the lives of the vikings who'd fight? I don't agre-"

"You've gotta take those risks, sometimes-"

Hiccup's brief response was interrupted simultaneously as he and Morgan started talking over each other.

"I would of thought you recognized that problem, Hiccup"

"What problem? what else can we do, Morgan? are you forgetting that Berk isn't just a viking island? as it also happens to have dragons-"

"Again Hiccup, that's still a huge risk to gam-"

"It isn't-"

"Okay okay, I'd like to just bring in some of the other vikings here.." Valka interrupted, which caused both Morgan and Hiccup to stop talking over each other over the argument that you shouldn't promote resorting to risking the lives of vikings in a battle that, in Morgan's view, could easily be stopped not by violence, but talks.

The crowd seemed to find it comical just now, as Hiccup and Morgan's voices speaking over each other had created one big mixture of mumbling where they could barely understand what either of them were saying, but for some reason, it was comical.

"Can I quickly make one more point towards Hiccup?" Morgan asked, really wanting to interrogate Hiccup.

Valka nodded slowly, with Morgan subsequently turning his head directly to Hiccup as he was resting his elbows on his wooden podium, in the middle of the lineup.

"Hiccup, let me just ask you, would you do this with any other threat that isn't Drago? would you?"

"Listen, Morgan.." Hiccup said, leaning forwards whilst making gestures to Morgan as he was noticeably increasing his competitiveness with Morgan, "I uh...I wouldn't, actually. What you're suggesting will only work with threats we haven't encountered before, but I've seen what Drago is like, first hand, and he doesn't take into talks, at all, therefore, I'd have no choice.."

"Right right, whatever.." Morgan said, nodding down in complete disagreement at his podium.

Eret was slightly nodding in agreement with Hiccup, finding it satisfying that the Chief is putting Morgan, in Eret's mind, in his place.

"Okay okay, I'd like to bring in some of the others here, uh, Astrid, what do you think would be the best solution to what the question had brought up?"

"Well, I can't say that I'd disagree with Hiccup's point, but hey, I'm not defending you here since I'm in this to win, haha..I ain't gonna get your hopes up, don't worry..." Astrid said, which caused some of the vikings in the crowd to chuckle. "But onto the point, Valka, like I said in my answer, it's important that we ensure that we've got the courage to fight back in the event of an attack. But I'm just curious here as to why we're even worrying about something that might not even happen? let me remind you all on this wooden platform tonight that it was not only us, it was Toothless, Hiccup's dragon, that had stopped Drago, so can we even envision him coming back? you'd have to be a complete moron to worry to this extent about something that might not even come to be"

"Astrid, Astrid, it doesn't harm to look ahead and face the possible reality that some of us here are too afraid of confronting, surely?" Morgan interrupted.

"I'll tell you what, I'd face the reality of me and Astrid just on this stage, alone, by ourselves, embracing this together.." Snotlout said, which caused the crowd to once again emit a collective laugh which echoed from the corners of the hall.

Snotlout's affection for Ruffnut had long changed, with him, despite Astrid being with Hiccup, going back to having feelings for Astrid again.

"Look look, we'll build up-"

"Non-sense, Morgan, complete non-sense.." Eret said, intervening, but that didn't stop Morgan from making his point as he neglected Eret entirely.

"We'll build up an academy to train the young vikings, and I'll make sure that we talk, not fi-"

"Where's the safety in that, you're forgetting that we can easily flame him out with one of the dragons?" Astrid argued back, looking at Morgan in reference to talking rather than retaliating.

"The-"

"Can I just say-"

"If you're being-"

"Okay okay, thank you all for uh...for answering this question.." Valka interrupted, gaining control of the situation on the stage as it had just broken out to a point where all six of them were talking over each other, much to the comedic thirst of the vikings watching the debate.

Valka was wise to call it off, because it was getting out of hand, as their voices were intertwining with each other's as they tried to argue against each other, which was started from Morgan's initial point. Valka slowly turned around to face the crowd of vikings again, as she was about to declare that the second question can now be asked away after the topic of defence and prevention of future threats to Berk that the initial question just now had brought.

"It's time to get our next question, so if you could all put your hands up, I'll select one of you"

The six vikings behind Valka all looked down at their podiums, with Morgan gulping from the surprisingly-difficult situation he went through just now, of holding the floor. In other words, keeping his dominance over the rest from the debate just now.

"You there, lady.." Valka pointed, referring to a viking woman who had a brown dress on with a big brown belt around her waist, where her helmet was again, menacing and spiky with it's shiny metal.

"What exactly is there to improve about Berk? because I don't see any problems personally?" she asked, which, upon hearing it for himself, made Morgan perk up; this was why he went to the hangar earlier today, and he's got much more to offer on this topic than the one that had resulted in a gigantic amount of interruptions just now.

"Thank you..." Valka said, with her charming smile to the female viking, as she turned back over to the six vikings in front of her, "what improvements could you make to Berk, considering that the majority of the vikings cannot see any issues that need amending? Morgan.." she said, pointing over to Morgan.

"Well, there's plenty of things that I'd do to make sure that this island is not only suitable for everybody here, but for the dragons. Now," Morgan raised his finger up briefly like a professional, "earlier today, I had the benefit of going over to that dragon hangar that's hanging on the edge of Berk, because, as I said earlier, I wanted to ensure that this island has an expansion process, and what I came across during my trip to the hangar, apart from uh..getting bombarded with the reptiles themselves, was a small space in the building itself. According to Hiccup, he built that hangar to replace a small little hut that was initially on here to contain the initial dragons before he uh...he found Valka and her pack of dragons, but Hiccup, I know this is going to sound nitpicky, but I genuinely don't think you know just how many human-less dragons are coming to Berk nowadays, I was inside there, they were literally across the floor...and the size of the outside portion of the hangar is deceiving to a criminally rated level..but on the point, one of my promises I'd give in order to improve Berk for the dragons specifically, is to expand that hangar, so more and more dragons without their own viking can come and live here without taking up space. Secondly, I'd get rid of things that are simply a waste of resources. Now, I don't know if dragon races are still an occasion that occur commonly, but those little fire-extinguishers? you know, the ones that stand there, day in and day out, being utterly useless? and even worse, when there is a dragon race, the dragons literally have to fire their flames directly underneath it for it to put it out, meaning that it can't do jack elsewhere. Therefore, I'd scrap those all together in order to create more space amongst Berk, and we'd use those wood resources to help my program, and lastly, I can see Valka raising her fingers up, so I just wanna quickly make this final point, haha...I'm not only talking about expanding the hangar, I want more huts, I want the village to be as big as before, for the sake of ensuring that most, if not all the villagers of Berk have their own hut"

Gobber, Astrid and Hiccup had widened eyes at Morgan's responses; not only were they gigantic in size, but it genuinely sounds like he's thought all of this through. Now that Morgan's settled into his comfort zone, there's no doubt that more of that will come, but it made them realize one thing; Morgan has been criminally underestimated. Eret was only surprised at how much he could talk, not the actual information that's being provided. He still believes that Morgan is just a little kid, spouting non-sense in the hopes that it'll get him voted through tonight.

"Thank you for that, Morgan. Snotlout?"

"Well onto the point, Morgan, I do think it's somewhat appropriate to talk about expanding everything, and uh..."

"Yeah, for sure..." Morgan said, nodding along with Snotlout, as Hiccup could suddenly sense some sort of pattern between Morgan and Snotlout.

"and I think we also need to consider, that this guy here, has got all of these details planned down into his rather small head. I think if I was to vote for anybody tonight, although it'd probably be a longshot, I'd go for Morgan" Snotlout nodded, simply nodding at Valka afterwards, who was surprised at the brief response.

The crowd of vikings all around the hall, not including the ones who were going outside and those who were coming in, genuinely couldn't decide. To them, Morgan was nothing more than a youngster who needed to be sent back to where he came from, but admittedly, in their minds, they're impressed by the fight he's put up so far. It sounded odd for them to think of Morgan like that after they had celebrated his return in the commemoration, but the fact is, after his close-call, they've always had it in the back of their heads that Morgan needed to go back to where he came from, and they'd help him out with that should he choose to. He's got the impression of a small fish in a big pond, with him being surrounded by dragons and vikings.

Snotlout looked down at his wooden podium suddenly, where he started to feel sorry for himself for some sort of reason. He couldn't put a finger on why he's feeling guilty all of a sudden, where his heart was not letting him escape from an odd aching sensation on his chest, which was because of the severe guilt he's just built up. It was possibly because of the fact that he's actually, genuinely, helping Morgan get close to becoming Chief; no matter how much he'll do this, deep down in his heart, he'd vote for Hiccup over him any day, but he still felt inclined to do what he's doing at the moment.

"Okay, uh, you're not very talky tonight, are you, Snotlout? haha. Uh, Astrid?"

"Well I'd add onto the long, and nerdy list of Morgan here, that none of that is needed. I don't devote my time to be as precise as possible like he sounds, because there's always the possibility of falling short, and hey, realistically, I'm not one to make myself look like an idiot. The only time I'd accept looking like an idiot is if Hiccup took the blame for me, but I guess we can't all get what we want. But yeah, I mean, I agree with you when you said just now that there's nothing wrong with the state of us at the moment. We don't need any 'improvements'. What exactly do you want to improve on? I mean, for crying out loud, we have DRAGONS, isn't that good enough for all of the ungrateful, fragile skin-covered skeletons who think otherwise? And yeah, we uh, we haven't done dragon races in quite a while..so if I was to win everything from here to that vote next week, let me just assure you all; dragon races will be as often as Hiccup buckles under his pressure, which is a lot, hahaha"

"Thanks for that, Astrid. See what I mean? we're having fun here, and now that I've heard that, I suddenly feel the need to be ten times of it, crikey, haha. Uh, Eret?"

"Well I just wanna say first that I'm looking at this from a serious, stable perspective, mainly motivated from my past, and uh, you know, when I eventually, and rightfully so, abandoned Drago to be here at the time of his dangerous rise, I know for a fact that all of the vikings here saw potential in me, and they didn't just look at me like that, they-"

Astrid crunched her eyebrows as she suddenly masked a face of confusion, cutting Eret off from him just talking waffle and not actually answering the question.

"That wasn't what she asked-" Astrid intervened, with Valka letting it happen.

"Woah hang on, H-HOLD ON, hold on.." Eret said, holding up his hand towards Astrid with his voice volume going up slightly, before it returned to it's regular one, and his hand went back down, "they looked at me as somebody who could lead, and what do you need to do when you lead in Hiccup's role? you have fun. Of course, I'd encourage improvements on Berk because I think that there are areas that need to be sorted out...but not drastically of course, just in a minor manner. Like I said, if you're in Hiccup's position, which by the way, I have the utmost respect for, it's just that in this case, I'm tryna test my luck, haha.."

"Eret, you tried to justify your answer to all of these vikings watching us in their hundreds just now," Morgan interrupted, pointing to the crowd of vikings, "and now you've turned yourself around right now, not even answering what was asked, and if you did, you'd be vague like you're being now, you aren't credible enough-"

"Morgan Morgan, I know there's no fun you don't want to have, no facts that you want to provide, but the fact is, we have to concentrate our attention on the things that matter most, and we have to stop listening, as some are doing here, to a little child who shouldn't even be on this stage, let alone an environment around vikings like myself and dragons, you've gotta be accou-"

"But your past was devoted to trapping dragons, no-"

"Nobo-"

"I'd like to get in some other answers, if we may" Valka interrupted, ending the brief collision between Morgan and Eret just now. "Uh, Gobber, the question is about improving Berk, what do you think about this?"

Morgan, as he stared down at his podium, looked up from it as his head was facing it to look at Eret, who was giving off an expression of anger towards Morgan, but Morgan felt like he wanted to make Eret angrier; he smiled at him sarcastically in a way where it was that quick that the crowd didn't notice, before looking back down to his podium entirely. Eret nodded left and right with his head, looking annoyed as his eyes were precise and focused in the midst of his internal anger from not only being interrupted, but for potentially letting Morgan sound like the smarter one over himself.

"Again...what are we tryna improve? we're in the best shape we've ever been in...we're an island of peace, we have dragons, I couldn't tell ya, Valka. I guess maybe if I wanna look at it from the perspective of say...Morgan over there, then I'd probably do a thing or two, but on the top of my head...I really couldn't let ya know since I'm blank on it, haha. But that doesn't mean that I won't strive to improve whatever we need to get improvin' as Chief, and I'm sure Hiccup here has already done all of that anyways" Gobber chuckled, adjusting his balance slightly.

"We're just speedin through these questions, haha. Okay, Eret, we'll start with you to kick off the debate" Valka declared, pointing across to the large 6'4 viking. She was aware that her son, Hiccup, wasn't going to talk until the debate aspect comes in, which is now, so that's why she didn't bother with letting him answer this second question.

"Well, I appreciate that thought, Valka, because it seems to me that I can't get my answers in without being interrupted at least once..or twice...the main concern I have in terms of improving Berk and our lifestyle is like...a variety of jobs, so some vikings in the village do farming, some do fishing, and some go hunting, but in my honest opinion, we need more than just that, and I think that'll create an even more exciting place to be in, personally...I mean, I don't really do those jobs, but if we had something that was different to just chopping down the trees at the forest for example, then I'll be more than sure that we'll have a functioning village where everyone can enjoy what they do. That's a promise I can deliver, should I become Chief of Berk. But as Gobber here was answering the question, I was thinking about next week, and I was thinking about one outcome tonight that you all know exactly what I'm talking about..and I was thinking how chaotic it would be if HE.." Eret pointed a firm, blatant finger over to Morgan's direction as he broke into a smile whilst talking, "won this, won next week, and have a little child as Chie-"

"Can I tell you what is chaotic-?" Astrid interrupted, actually getting angered at Eret's sly comments at Morgan.

"YOUR the chaotic one here, you, Eret the Chaotic, that's it.." Morgan said, before he was instantly cut off by "Can I tell you what is chaotic?" from Astrid.

"Look at him, he's at it again-"

Suddenly, the entire stage had one gigantic mixture of voices just being pummeled from one podium to the other as it broke down into a gigantic, collective mumbling noise, much to the comical senses of the crowd of vikings watching, so much in fact, that they started APPLAUDING it out of the funniness of seeing them just try to yell over each other.

As the sound of hundreds of palms colliding with each other collided from the corners of the Great Hall, Astrid gained the dominance once the applauding and the laughing had calmed down.

"What is chaotic, Eret, is that you think you can succeed by pitting whatever you can throw out of your mouth onto one person, BUT, look around, you're being watched by those lot there, so can you admit right now, that you're only making yourself look pathetic and dull for hitching your wagon to the defensive, rather than debating?"

Morgan felt flattered at Astrid for her getting angered at Eret constantly attacking him. She was there at the hall when he made the accusation, during the time Hiccup had officially announced the election to everyone, that Morgan was a 'Drago Supporter' for killing Tuffnut. That didn't leave her mind, and considering that she and Eret had a bad start when they first met, he wasn't the brightest tool in the shed for Astrid, despite Stormfly loving the hell out of him.

"Listen, we're debating, aren't we? I have to point out the flaws of people surrounding me, right?"

"But you don't devote your time to attacking ONE person, otherwise that's just a blatant targeting, isn't it?"

"Let me just re-direct the kickoff to somebody else.." Valka said, looking across at Eret as she wanted the situation to just cool down, which is why she went for the option of selecting a different person to kick start the debate. "Snotlout?"

Snotlout's guilt made him less-energetic about it, but he still felt like he had to do it. He looked over to Morgan as soon as Valka had given him the command to start the debate, as Eret was simply nodding with anger.

"But yeah, uh, Morgan, do you know how you'll actually go about doing those things?"

"Well yeah, Snotlout, and it's important for me to tell you how, because-"

"It's an awful lot, is it not?" Gobber asked from the opposite direction, catching Morgan by surprise.

"Sorry?"

"What you're sayin is an awful lot, right?"

"Oh uh, yeah, and it might come across as excessive, but the more you pack in, the higher your passion shows, and these are improvements that I have thoroughly considered and visioned. They can be done, and listen, to all of you near the doors, around the big pillar just there," he pointed to the giant wooden pillar just diagonal from where the wooden stage was in the hall, "and uh, to those just in front of the stage...I will admit right now that I am far from perfect, I'm probably less than average, but I will make genuine and serious efforts into implementing everything that I've discussed so far in this debate...and like Snotlout said before, they're doable, but they're only doable if you let me win tonight and next week.."

Eret turned to the crowd, laughing and smiling, "it's though he thinks this is some sort of...game, a game of dragon racing, perhaps? where you have the baskets to put the sheep in, one basket for the silly ideas, the other basket for the ridiculous plans, and the last one for the weak ideas, well it's NOT like that, Morgan.-"

"W-what? how the hell is flying dragons, trying to get the sheep and the black sheep into the baskets, even remotely similar? you're off your head, pal" Morgan said, genuinely laughing out loud as he let off an echo.

"Me? you're spouting fake, fantasy-"

"Listen you guys, what we've seen tonight, and we're only like, what? ten or fifteen minutes in, is somebody here who's clearly unable to handle the pressure.." Morgan said.

"Morgan, if you-" Eret interrupted, and it was indicated that he'd continue doing it until he's got the attention of everyone precisely.

"And he's not reliable in the slighest, whereas I will take us-"

"Hang on a minute..."

"Now, where do I start?" Morgan sarcastically said, smirking at Eret as the large viking was clearly getting worked up; leaning over his podium slightly.

"You can start with me..." a heavily-breathing Eret uttered from his mouth, wanting to speak directly with Morgan.

"Well, as I was saying-"

"No, if you wanna bring Berk and the tribe down to it's knees then...you know...it'll, it'll be bad for us all" Eret blatantly said, which caused an 'oooo' noise to emerge from the vikings in the crowd, as the rest of the vikings on the stage were finally starting to get involved in the personal clash between the two of them.

"Look, look, look..." Eret repeated, with the other vikings on the stage talking over him after that comment, hence him repeating himself, "we need a real Chief, me or Hiccup himself-"

"I know you're gonna spout rubbish-" Astrid said, as Hiccup had suddenly jumped in with "No, no, hang on a minute, you're...-"

"THANK YOU all for this question, we have ran out of time for this particular debate, and now it's time for us to move onto the NEXT question..." Valka declared. She felt repetitive in that she's just had to do the same thing again; stop the debate going on for as long as she originally wanted because of the tensions between the vikings rising with their disagreements and hostility and whatnot. So far, it's been a clash of disagreements and speaking over each other, but that's basically what a debate is all about, yet when you've got two vikings who utterly despise each other in Morgan and Eret, there's a line that, once stepped over, results in a more-hatred-than-expected style, which ultimately caused Valka to once again shorten the debate.

"Okay, just for the record, when I open up the free-flowing debate next time, I want you all to stay on topic, because we can't keep going on like this, alright? and just as a reminder, you guys..." Valka said, turning around to face the crowd of vikings in their hundreds as they bombarded the hall with their menacing-looking helmets, "at the end of this, you will all be voting for one of the five, Hiccup not included, to officially become my son's opponent for his role as Chief...and on that note, we can now move onto our third question..."

Valka felt like Eret and Morgan needed a good old fright from Cloudjumper, with him being a gigantic dragon of course, so they'd actually listen to her every single time. The shivering panic and fear a dragon of his size can make a human go through would be enough for them to instantly obey.


	41. Chief election debate (part 2)

From the point that Valka had to stop the debate on the second question due to Eret and Morgan, four more questions had been answered and debated, in which all six of them had once again yelled over each other, but because the sessions for the questions were longer, in terms of the debates, a significant amount of time had passed, to the point that this seventh question that was about to be asked, would officially be the last, and not only did the crowd look exhausted, but the vikings on the stage looked hot, bothered, and as if they wanted to just get out of there, but they had time for ONE more question, so they ultimately had no choice. If the vikings in the crowd had to give a review on this entire debate so far, it'd not only be that of a funny entertainment source, it'd also be highlighted by how intriguing it has been, and now, at this point, the majority of the crowd has a slight idea on who they're going to vote for. The four questions that were asked from when Valka had stopped the debate with the second question to now were all of a minor-status, in that the topics they were about weren't as important as the first two. At this point though, Morgan was thin on his plans, he hadn't planned to answer SEVEN questions, but he's managed to keep himself up.

Hiccup was still onto something between Morgan and Snotlout, because one thing that he's noticed is that Snotlout, every time he's answered or spoken, has vaguely given Morgan praise for what he's been saying, and that's been a repeated thing over the course of these questions being answered. He recalled what Gustav had said when he stepped down from competing here tonight; stating that Snotlout would provide 'unfairness', and now at this point, that couldn't have been more clear to Hiccup about what he was talking about.

"Alright..it's time for the seventh and final question before you all here make your choice...so if you could all put your hands up and I'll select somebody.." Valka said, to a bunch of vikings, where it looked like some of them had left the hall throughout the debate due to the slightly-shrunk size.

Nonetheless, a bunch of hands were stuck up into the air again, as if a magnet was on the top of the hall, where Valka was looking carefully to select the viking that'll give off the final question. The dragons had remained at the arena still, and it's probably safe to assume that they're all asleep due to the fact that none of them have came back within the vicinity of the hall within the village outside. With the atmosphere lacking in the energy it initially had at the start, due to the length of the debate, the six vikings on the stage, especially Morgan, as his legs were aching from standing in one spot for the past hour or so, had all wore depressed, grumpy, and moody looking faces.

"You there.." Valka said, pointing off towards a viking who wore a brown vest in front of his main viking gear, with a smaller helmet than the rest. With the vikings surrounding him knowing that this was the last question, some of them groaned out of disappointment for not being able to ask what they wanted to ask.

"I'm just curious about uh, you right there.." he said, pointing over to Morgan, who looked like he wanted the entire thing to be over due to the absolute struggle it's been to get through 90 minutes of shouting and yelling. "This is not necessarily a question for you guys, but I'm just curious...what experience do you actually have? like, dragon-wise, and how long have you been on here? because you uh...you speak a high game, but...yeah.."

His brain was weakened down from the repetitive nature that had ultimately ended up being apart of the debate, which meant that Morgan was struggling to think about an answer that sounded smart, and not as if he's making it up as he goes along. Despite the male viking claiming that it's a question specifically aimed at Morgan, Valka still intended on having all of them answering it.

"Right, okay" she confirmed with herself, turning around slowly to the six vikings on the stage behind their respective wooden podiums that were crafted from the wood gathered at the forest. "What experience do you all have, dragon-wise, and your past in general? Morgan first..."

Even Valka sounded less-energetic than she was at the start. Possibly, none of them had expected the debate to end up being as stressful and painful to get through as it ended up being. Gone was the burning scent that usually surrounds the airs of Berk due to it having the dragons, and the vikings obviously, and in it's place was a dull, depressing and vacant smell that lacked any sort of scent. It summarised the entire mood up inside the Great Hall at the moment, in which the six of them wanted to get out. They wanted to rush out of those meade, tall doors and down those steps right back into the village, where they could once again be in the presence of the natural air, despite the possibility of the burning scent making a return to their nostrils should they do that.

"It uh.." he found himself pausing briefly, given that he was sucked out of the energy he had at the start, and he was significantly slowed down, "it is indeed about experience, but do you know what I've said? it uh, it's not entirely about the past, and you know, one thing I have learnt is that you don't come to this type of thing thinking that you can rush through it all willy nilly, not expecting any sort of complications. I have said from the start of this entire thing, I do not have my own dragon, so I'll admit straight up, I lack the experience of being a dragon rider, which is what Hiccup is. But like I said, I can build upon this, and as for my time on Berk, I think I arrived here like...3-4 weeks ago? so I'm still quite small in that as well..but hey, hopefully uh..tonight, those two things might not affect how you vote.." Morgan said, clearing his throat afterwards after a seemingly more relaxed voice than the past questions.

"Okay, uh, Astrid?"

"I have the experience, I talk the high game, I play the high game, because it's me, right? I'm not boasting, but come on, nobody can sneak up on me without expecting a quick knuckle to their face. I think it's pretty self-explanatory about myself, so I ain't gonna talk about the obvious here, right?"

The crowd shrugged collectively, with them pretty much knowing everybody else except Morgan in terms of their experience.

"Snotlout?"

Snotlout's guilt had caught up onto him significantly. Not only was he spent, but he felt dreadful in himself for actually doing what he's done tonight. As a result, he wanted to keep his answers brief, whilst still feeling inclined to provide some praise for Morgan to make him look good, and to give him a bigger chance of winning the vote in a bit.

"Well, all I'll do here is just touch on what Morgan said, but firstly, for the love of god, I've got Hookfang, and if you're gonna try and tell me that I'm the opposite of having the experience of being a dragon rider, then frankly, you've got the brain the size of Fishleg's, haha" he said, unaware that Fishlegs is actually amongst the crowd right now.

Fishlegs looked down in shame at the floor of the hall, barely though, since he's amongst a bunch of vikings, curiously touching his hair in order to somehow investigate if his brain really was small, even though that's impossible to do. He looked at his palm that he touched his hair with, going from looking up at Snotlout on the stage back to the palm, which he left hanging out in front of his chest, oddly enough. After thinking about it, Fishlegs had concluded that in his mind, at least he has a dragon that actually obeys, and doesn't throw him around or push him around, like Hookfang does with Snotlout. In that logic, Fishlegs felt like he was the winner, either way.

"I mean uh..Morgan, allow me to just uh.." Snotlout cleared his throat, preparing to slightly break off of the promise, "say that although I agree with what you've said to an extent, is it not important for somebody who intends on overtaking Hiccup as Chief to have the experience, or uh, a dragon?"

"Well, let me put it this-"

"I just wanna get everybody else's response, just hold tight, you two" Valka pointed, referring to the fact that asking questions at the moment, when the free-flowing debate aspect hasn't been opened, isn't ideal. She declared Snotlout to have been done with his answer of the question, given that he's done a pattern of answering them briefly.

Morgan and Snotlout turned around to face Valka directly, as Hiccup just couldn't help but give them a death stare, genuinely curious about the repeated, cliche'd responses that Snotlout was providing to Morgan. It was almost as if he was deliberately saying them to give Morgan a shot at a victory, which, upon thinking about in his head, made more sense, given the word 'unfairness' was used by Gustav earlier on. Throughout the debate, as well, Gustav had occasionally placed his palm on his head in a shameful way, and he's done it mostly during the times Morgan or Snotlout had spoken during those past four questions prior to this one. After tonight, Hiccup intends on talking to Morgan, regardless of if he somehow, luckily, comes out with the win tonight, about it all. He doesn't have any evidence that that's actually the case, though, so he'll simply ask Morgan about it tomorrow, just to get a confirmation on it from the guy himself, before moving onwards with anything else.

"Okay, uh, Gobber?" Valka said, as the attention of Hiccup and the rest were diverged onto Gobber as soon as his name was called. He's had more than enough experience on Berk.

"I've done myself quite a ton of stuff, you know? but if you're talkin' dragon-wise, I can honestly say that my dragon, no matter how long I've had him, has been the definition of annoyance for quite some time. He never moves, he's always uh..just flabberin about on the ground and uh...allow me to take a book out of Astrid's page here, when I say that I don't need to explain much more...I mean...you all here know me, and because of that, you all know here that I have the experience to not only be Chief, but to understand what roles I will need to take...thank you.."

"Lastly, Eret..."

"Well I mean, you don't expect to come here, thinking that you can just do what you want without having some knowledge, I learnt that quite well when Hiccup here gave me Skullcrusher after that dragon needed somebody...but uh, this all boils down to, like you've said, experience, and I can carry over what I've learnt from my past over to here. I have a dragon, I've flown him a couple of times...and uh, yeah, I'm a regular viking pretty much. Experience is about helping you to amend yourself for the future, and should you all buy into the truth that I'm spitting out right now, you will be amending Berk from the past experience...oh, that isn't any offence, Hiccup, just so you know.." Eret reassured Hiccup, looking at him rapidly, with Hiccup simply nodding slowly.

Valka nodded at the six of them, feeling like this time, Astrid should be the one to start the debate, the debate that'll finally end the hour+ session that they've all just been through.

"Alrighty, now uh, to start the debate, I'm gonna turn to Astrid.." Valka declared, pointing over to Astrid as she winked at her.

"Morgan, if I recall, haven't you had various opportunities to train your own dragon before?" Astrid instantly asked, switching her body over to Morgan's direction.

"I mean, I guess, but-"

"So why're you saying that you still don't have a dragon then if you've had all those chances?"

"It's...it's just complicated, Astrid. I-"

"I can tell you right now, Morgan, it isn't. You know, you're at this point now, and you're wanting to potentially take Hiccup's position? it's up to you whether or not you get your own dragon, but honestly, it'll backfire on ya.."

"I've said on numerous occasions that I will, one day, get my own dragon...but to you vikings watching me right now, me not having a dragon doesn't mean I'm weak, it's far from that, it's just that sometimes people operate differently from others, and from what you've seen before yourselves tonight, the choice is very simple. How I operate is unique, fair, and with stability, so regardless of my short time on this island, and the fact that I lack a dragon, if you vote for me, it's a vote for an intriguing and fun future where we, as the most peaceful viking island, will become modernized"

"Okay uh," Valka said, surprised at Astrid and Morgan's brief exchange ending in a quicker pace than she expected, "Eret, I guess I'll turn to you"

"Personally speaking, I feel like we're undermining the dragons themselves by having vikings on Berk who simply don't have one. We have to store those specific ones without their own viking in that cliff building, and to be frank, I don't like that. I've learnt to love and like dragons, after I was turned over by Hiccup some time ago, so it's obvious that I'm passionate in this, and one thing that we all need to do, is at least have the courage to name the solution; vikings simply need to step it up-"

"What if they don't want one? they don't NEED a dragon, you know?" Astrid interrupted, who was cut off from Gobber's "Isn't that their choice, though?"

Eret wanted to respond accordingly to the brief interruptions he had just now, which is exactly what he intended on doing right now.

"Yeah, I mean of course, I guess the vast majority of the vikings possibly lack the confidence, and fine, I can accept that, but there's some out there...some out there in those huts..." Eret made a small-space expression with his fingers, "who can't be bothered, and simply think that the dragons are a waste of space, and I don't like that...I really, really, don't tolerate that...those creatures should be given the respect they deserve after everything they've been through, and again, those vikings who are too lazy to get one clearly don't hold the experien-"

"Hang on, Eret...are you-"

"Eret, Eret..." Morgan said, surprisingly joining in with the interruptions, wanting to kill off Eret's view that some vikings of Berk are simply too lazy to get their own dragon, and also that those vikings see the reptiles as a waste of space.

"You know Eret, you know that we've been with the dragons for over FIVE years now, I'm sure that's a complete pack of lies you've just stated..." Gobber argued, raising his five fingers up towards Eret to create the expression.

"Right, uh, hold on hold on, I'd like to diverge the debate over to Morgan, since I could hear you repeat the name.."

"Thank you. Now listen, I don't have a dragon, but that doesn't mean I'm lazy nor do I think that they're a waste of space, I actually think the dragons, and I'm sure the millions of people back at home will agree with me when I say this, make this where we are...t-t...this, in short. You know, this is something that those people back at home, in their millions, would die for, to be here, that's how much I love the dragons..." he turned over to Eret's direction, "and I genuinely can't believe that Eret here has the audacity to call vikings without a dragon lazy, and on top of that, placing them into the category as those who see dragons as a waste of space. The fact he was a former dragon trapper as well, makes it all the more ironic and shocking"

"Th-" Eret made a false start, suddenly angered from Morgan constantly bringing up his past, so as a result, Eret reached into the bag to pull out an old trick he used days ago, " **H-HOLD ON, BY THE WAY..."** Eret said, in a thickened, deeper, and louder voice as Morgan once again tried to talk over him,

"It's disrespectful..-"

" **YOU SUPPORTED DRAGO-"**

"And also, Valka-"

 **"YOU SYMPATHIZE WITH DRAGO.."**

"We also-"

 **"THIS GUY HERE WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF TUFFNUT BECAUSE HE KILLED HIM IN DRAGO'S NAME!"**

"Uh, Eret, if I may just complete a sentence?" Morgan said, ignoring the repeated accusation from when Hiccup had first announced his intention to hold an election.

"Alright, but hey, is Drago still your friend? are you gonna slither your way over the broken pieces again?" Eret interrogated, with the whole debate becoming the battleground between Morgan and Eret once again.

"You know what Eret, over the course of this debate, you've been chomping your mouth out, trying to make me look bad, and why? because I don't approve of your past? hey? hm?"

"I was laughing at the time at you, Morgan. I offered you friendship, but you spat in my face-"

"Far from it, Eret.." Morgan said, with the two of them once again handing over responses over each other.

"OF COURSE IT WASN'T, YOU SAID-"

"I do have a problem with you now, Eret, I thoroughly mean that, contrary to whatever I said at the time that I first met you.."

Secretly, the other vikings on the stage were getting entertained from the clash, as were the crowd of vikings bombarding the front of the hall near the large meade doors. Valka let it go on, so they could drag out the debate time for it to end.

"Listen, and you can stop pointing your finger at me-"

"You're a liability, Morgan, god help everyone here if you become the Chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe, honestly.."

"Just hear me right now, Eret. The bottom line is, and I'm sorry, you guys, watching this, but I have to simply put this clown in his place, but the bottom line is Eret, you couldn't close a barn door even if you tripped over one, alright?"

The crowd stealthily gasped, as did the other vikings on the stage, just trying to hold their laughter in at the somewhat-immature argument unfolding between Eret and Morgan at the moment.

Eret was gradually building up steam and rage inside his body from everything that Morgan's saying to him.

"YOU ABSOLUT-"

"RIGHT, OKAY, ENOUGH..." Valka yelled, intending on concluding the debate once and for all.

"No, Valka, I nee-"

"She said, shut up, Eret..." Morgan said, wanting to troll Eret a little. He winked at the 6'4 viking before letting off a sarcastic smile with his shiny blue eyes, which only caused Eret to breath heavily.

Eret didn't get a chance to respond to that insult, and as a result, he not only feels humiliated, he feels like he should somehow provide Morgan with the biggest shock of his life; what exactly that'll be is unknown, even to Eret at this point.

"Thank you all so much for watching this debate tonight...but we're not finished quite yet, my friends...you're all about to exercise your voting ability over in that wooden box over there," Valka pointed off to one of the hall tables, in which there were no wooden benches underneath it, "because now, it's time for all of you here to choose out of these five here, who you want to see as an option to become Chief alongside my son, Hiccup, for the vote next week...we can quickly get some ending statements from the five of them, in fact, so let's be brief here, and start off with Snotlout..."

"Hey, you've seen me here tonight, just vote for whoever you wanna see take over the top.." he said, which was precisely the size of a response that Valka had expected from him, given his record over the past hour.

"Next up, Morgan.."

"Just remember, when you go over to that box soon to vote, don't just pass me by because I'm a new face, or because I don't look like the job, but I've tried my best here to give you all reasons as to why I should become Hiccup's opponent...you'll get a competitive fire in me, a fire in which I will utilise as the potential next Chief, depending on tonight and next week, and like I've emphasised before, I will put Berk's safety, defence, and it's dragons and ourselves as the main priorities. Vote for me, to Modernize, and to realize" he said, nodding off his statement as he instantly felt relaxed from finishing off the final sentence he'll have to say in the debate due to the session coming to an end.

Gustav, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs, as they've been in the crowd for the entire debate, had left their heads scratching with their fingers. Gustav couldn't help but plant his palms over his mouth occassionally because he could see that at some points, Snotlout and Morgan were eliciting each other in order to make Morgan himself look good. Ruffnut wasn't particularly happy with Eret using her brother to make Morgan look bad, and Fishlegs himself, being the quiet, rather shy one, didn't really know what to say about the entire thing.

"Next up, Eret..."

"Tonight..it's probably been less-better than I had expected for me, because, you've heard the same argument, the same excuses, many times before. I'll of course be the one that get's ridiculed from the likes of HIM, because of my past, BUT, I have proven him wrong, and all those who disagree with me because I used to work for Drago wrong, proved wrong when I switched from the 'dark' side, getting my own dragon, Skullcrusher, which Morgan himself has YET to accomplish, and overall, having a good understanding of what makes a good tribe leader and Chief. In a minute, it's your decision, but it's your vote, vote for me, and watch me ascend to become the best Chief of all time.." Eret said, crossing his arms in front of his tough torso as he looked at Morgan slightly.

"Next up, Astrid.."

"The choice is very clear. Look, you all know me very well, you know me and Hiccup the most, no disrespect to you Gobber, but still, you know me, right?" Astrid asked, to which the crowd nodded along, as if they were saying 'obviously?' "so I think on that basis, it's safer to side with the ones you know the most, so vote for me, and literally, I'll make Hiccup cry into pieces when I take away his position as Chief, hahahahaha..." Astrid laughed, not taking the ending statement as seriously as the rest of the debate due to her wanting the session to end officially already.

"Last, but not least, Gobber..."

"Lookin' at the choices, I think it's safe to say that I lost out on being able to win this thing ages ago, but if you're still unsure, allow me to emphasise one thing; and I want to say this in the most respectful manner possible; me and Stoick were the closest of friends, and on top of that, he's regarded as the best Chief of all time...so because of that, I can easily live up to Hiccup's legendary father's image, so if you wanna have that type of Chief again, a vote for me will be the path forwards..."

Valka, turning around to face the crowd in front of her, started smiling as the debate was now officially over.

"On that note, I can now officially conclude the debate!" she yelled.

What was initially a vacant, focused-set of vikings in a crowd pile had suddenly broken out into an applaud; yes, they've applauded before, but this one was special; Berk has just entered the first phase of making history; this debate just now was the opening gate, because they hadn't ever done anything like what happened just now, and because it's apart of a much bigger occurrence next week, it was the path to history-making. There were constant clapping noises being echoed from the halls wooden walls to the ears of the six vikings on the stage, who couldn't help but smile, not including Eret.

Now however, was the time to determine who's going to be put forwards into the real, and much more difficult, test of the election campaign, where the winner of this vote tonight will be forced to compete against Hiccup to win over enough votes to beat him to become Chief. The applauding was so loud that it could even be heard from the grass just in front of the steps (that led up to the hall) back below in the village outside, where the darkness had became a pitch black due to the debate going into the night time.

This was easy, since the five vikings had each other to rely on; but now, whoever wins this vote imminently, is about to realize that the difficulty will be raised up significantly. The Isle of Berk, on the Meridian of Misery, isn't exactly filled with 'misery' at this point, considering that there's history-making events that're going to be unpacked not just tonight, but next week. The debate was somewhat of a success, and rightfully so. As they took in the noise of the clapping, the six vikings looked firmly relaxed, after an hour+ of stress, making their throat dry from all the talking, and having to genuinely be ready to defend their points. They let out giant gulps of air to finally ease down their insides from the hotness that emerged due to the repetitive nature of the debate.


	42. Voting for the opponent

**RECAP: From yelling and shouting, to Eret and Morgan having their own personal clash, the debate had occurred in the hall, which has now given the vikings who had watched the entirety of it their decision on who they're voting, for Hiccup's official opponent for his role as Chief next week. Hiccup became suspicious of the odd, yet common praise that Snotlout was giving to Morgan, which has prompted him into asking Morgan about it sometime after tonight. Eret had some controversial views, and Gobber was mostly laid back. Astrid wasn't as vicious as one would have expected, but she still wasn't easy. Speaking of Eret, at the final question, he had pulled an old trick out of the bag; accusing Morgan of being a Drago 'sympathizer' and 'supporter'.**

The large, meade doors of the hall were firmly shut as the voting process was imminent. Valka and Hiccup had gathered up tons of paper, in which they were the same colour as the paper his map was on, and they were placed right next to the big wooden box that he had crafted not too long ago. That same box is going to be used for the bigger vote next week, where the fate of the role of Chief will be determined. The five vikings were scattered across the hall on the different tables, with some of them next to the big pillar, some were on the elevated part of the hall where the tiny stone steps had led to, and some were simply resting their backs against the walls of the hall as the gigantic torches attached to the walls emitted their heat into the hall.

Morgan got himself a nice, big wooden cup of water, as he was sat at a table near the walls of the hall, just taking the time, as he was resting and relaxing his feet from standing up for long, to get back into his own, regular self. The water caused the dry throat to go away, and as he adjusted his waistcoat fluffy viking vest, his eyes and ears were exposed to the gigantic line of vikings, just lining up in front of that big wooden box, with his ears being exposed to their mumbling voices. He was way up against the wall here so he could avoid being next to Eret, with the two of them clearly acknowledging themselves by keeping away from each other; Eret was near the large meade doors, just watching with concern as the vikings in the line, a line in which there were so many vikings that they were still scattered in parts across the Great Hall, were making their voices known amongst each other about who they're voting for, with some noticeably laughing. Morgan simply turned his eyes down to look at the depressing brown colour of the wooden table, once again taking a sip of his wooden cup.

"You've got big guts, Morgan.." Astrid said, as she had walked from the lower part of the hall all the way up to Morgan after noticing him just isolating himself up here near the wall by himself.

Morgan looked up at Astrid as her fluffy brown and white boots were the first thing Morgan had seen. When he looked up at her, her face didn't have the expression it had just now, when she called him out on the stage about not having a dragon, yet expecting to become Chief. Instead, it masked a face of neutrality, as she adjusted her blonde hair. She grabbed a seat on the opposite side of the table to sit directly in front of Morgan, placing her palms together in a circle on the table.

"Astrid? I'm just curious, and I don't know if I'm interpreting it wrong, but just now at that last question, you told Eret, when he was calling out the vikings without dragons, that 'maybe they don't want a dragon?' yet before that, you were emphasising it to those vikings that I don't have a dragon, as if I don't have a choice about whether or not I want one myself. What exactly was your point?" Morgan asked, unable to understand Astrid's stance just now, since it sounded quite hypocritical.

"Well hey, all I said was that when you're wanting to be at the same level as Hiccup's position or whatever, it'd be best if you had a dragon so the rest of Berk could take you seriously, but I also said that that's up to you. Of course you have a choice, I didn't say you didn't. What I don't agree with though, is Eret referring to the vikings without a dragon as 'lazy' and that they see the dragons as a waste of space. I don't like it when somebody tries to be stereotypical, Morgan. In short, have a dragon if you wanna be taken seriously in this, but it's your choice, and ultimately, if you don't want a dragon, that's fine, not only for the normal vikings across Berk, but even if you're at a significant level.." Astrid said, briefly raising her fingers up from the circle-shape her two hands formed as they were on the table whilst she explained herself.

"I guess that makes sense, but I probably interpreted it wrongly. Speaking of Eret though, I put that guy in his place, didn't I?" Morgan said, wanting to increase his ego a bit by showing off to Astrid, boasting about his 'roasting' skills.

"That was a very good thing that you said to him about the barn door, you know. I used to think I was only the one who could make such insults towards others, but nope, you've took the ball...for now..." she laughed, briefly looking to her side as the vikings who were lining up were making a gigantic echoing collection of voices in the background as she spoke. They were in their hundreds, so naturally, the hall was still packed as Valka was getting ready to let them vote. It was inevitable.

"You think? I mean, I came up with it on the spot, and I for some reason thought about the barn I had helped Gobber with quite some days ago, haha, when I had to 'shear' the sheep"

"What exactly happened between you two anyways, that caused all of that arguing?"

Speaking with Astrid had caused Morgan to feel like his normal self again, and that was also assisted by the cold wooden cup of water. Astrid herself started to feel the same, with her getting out of the moody, grumpy and depressed-looking state she was in just now due to the length of the debate. Engaging with somebody seriously for once had helped her heighten her mood out of the mood the debate ultimately brought her in.

"Well uh, in a nutshell, I just don't respect him for what he did in the past, with him being a dragon trapper, you know, Drago..so on.."

"I can understand that, I suppose. You really, really, really, love the dragons here, don't you?"

"Absolutely. It's apart of the reason why I love this...this entire universe I guess, if you can call it that?"

"Universe? haha, you're an interesting one, Morgan. From the moment I trained you, you had strange, yet likable all over you"

Morgan lowered down his voice volume, and turned his overall tone into a thin one, before leaning over towards Astrid.

"What's your honest opinion on all of this...you know, the votes, putting the role on the line, everything?" Morgan asked, intrigued at Astrid's opinion on the election and what'll come of it next week.

"You want the truth? huh? you really want the truth?" she asked, in which Morgan didn't hold back in nodding enthusiastically.

"I think it's the dumbest thing Hiccup's done so far, Morgan. I mean...I know I've took part in this tonight, but I only wanna do it to uh...give him the worst time of his life, and also, to stroke my already magnificent reputation amongst Berk by seeing what it'd be like to be put on the spot. But if I'm being smart with not only myself here, I think...the fact he's actually portrayed it as something that can just be handed over to another viking, when it's been held by the likes of Stoick before, I think it's insulting. I said the same thing when he first told me about it. I was reluctant, and I...I guess tonight, I just sort of hopped onto the 'sheep' line, if you will, just to try my luck"

"Yeah, I was sort of thinking the same thing..it stuck onto the back of my head, even during before. It's just odd that it's been so easy for me to get this close to the position, as somebody who's like...what? only been here for 4 or 3 weeks. Well actually, to be fair, Hiccup was gonna kick me out of the entire thing before I persuaded him to let me stay, so I guess it evens out. What makes it even more strange though is that he's seemingly basing the entire motive of it all from you know what, and you know who"

"He said he had sleepless nights, Morgan, like an apprehensive scenario, according to him. Regardless of how unrealistic this entire, what he's calling 'historical' event is, I don't intend on looking like a moronic loser, and if anybody says otherwise, well, I'm craving for a knuckle sandwich, haha..."

"Are you seriously gonna like...actually do it if you win?"

"Between you and me, I don't think Hiccup is that confident about handing it over should he lose next week, but if so, despite my thirst to give him a nightmare, he'll get the final say.."

Morgan shrugged his shoulders, after the decent conversation he had with Astrid just now. He was able to open up his concerns and some of the uncertainty he had surrounding her comments during the debate.

As he diverged his eyes to the space behind Astrid, the viking in front of the line had swiftly placed that map-like piece of paper into the hole of the wooden box that Hiccup made; Morgan's heart let off a sensation of shock, because to think that inside that box, will be the winner right in front of everybody, yet it'll be of an unknown status, was quite nerve-wracking. Morgan watched that viking with precise eyes, where he looked like he was smiling upon leaving the box. Valka was stood next to the box, in order to make sure that everybody gets a fair vote. Each viking get's one vote, and thus, Valka's making sure that absolutely nobody votes twice.

"It's happening, Astrid..." Morgan said, breathing inwards, but then breathing outwards with worry.

"What?" Astrid asked, turning to the direction that Morgan was pointing his finger at, and despite the fact that the scattered vikings were of the highest exposure, she could quite clearly see that the vote was underway, which prompted her to turn back to Morgan with a shrug of her own.

"Ohhh, I see what you mean. May the best one win, and by that, I mean myself" Astrid laughed, with Morgan reluctantly nodding in agreement, as he genuinely felt like it had all suddenly collapsed at this point, his chances that is.

Whilst the anxious atmosphere was surrounding the air of the Great Hall, there was a glaring question that Morgan wanted an answer for. Now of course, it's been said in the past that although he's watched the first movie, he's hardly touched the second movie, and everything he knows now that comes from the second movie is only because he's had to meet the vikings and the dragons from it himself. Yet, he never understood where Valka had actually came from; she wasn't there in the first movie, and although Morgan's gotten used to her, he still had no idea where she came from. The smart choice to ask the question to was none other than the viking sitting opposite of the table; Astrid herself.

"Astrid?" Morgan said, after adjusting his viking clothing. "I uh, despite coming across as a guy who knows everything from the top to the bottom about Berk and it's vikings, I uh, I still have no clue where Valka had came from. I'm not disrespecting her, because I actually think she's pretty-looking and uh, legendary at that, but like, how did she get here, and why wasn't she here when Hiccup had first found Toothless?"

"Woah, you're flinging everything you have in the box at me, aren't you? I'm joking, but uh, honestly, I find it normal that you haven't a clue on where Valka was at that time, because you wasn't here. Do you want me to be brief, or do you want the entire package?"

"Whatever works for you, honestly"

"Brief and a small amount of specific delivery it is then, haha"

Astrid leaned back on the bench slightly, as she kept her hands on the table still. They were literally the only two vikings sitting at a table at the moment, because the rest of the vikings surrounding them were either stood up, lining up to vote, or just leaning against the walls on any side of the hall. They were too distracted in their discussion to realize, though.

"You've seen Cloudjumper, haven't you?" Astrid interrogated, with Morgan remembering that name from somewhere.

"Erm...isn't that that big, four-winged, and red and uh, grey or white or whatever it is dragon? I honestly haven't a clue"

"Yep, he's the one"

"Ah, I don't think he likes me that well, but hey, I have it right back at him, haha" Morgan briefly chuckled.

"Why not?"

Morgan still didn't want to open up about the near-death experience he had thanks to Cloudjumper, so he refrained from saying why he doesn't like the dragon himself.

"But yeah, uh, how did Valka end up here when she w-"

"Okay okay, I'm gonna tell you now, mister impatient" she responded.

Morgan felt relieved when Astrid had unintentionally skipped her own question of why Morgan himself doesn't like Cloudjumper, breathing outwards in a relaxed state.

"And just so you're aware, Hiccup had told me about it, so naturally, I expect it to be unreliable, haha. So when Hiccup was a mindless little baby, just in his little cradle one night during a dragon raid, I'm pretty sure, from what he said his mother had told him, that it was Cloudjumper that broke into the hut, and then he just sort of...walked on over to the cradle to study Hiccup, I guess? but yeah, bottom line, Stoick tries to attack Cloudjumper after he notices Valka when she realizes that he isn't a dangerous creature at all, and then at that point, he just swept up into the air, grabbing Valka in the process, and he took her away into the dark, depressing sky with the collection of dragons who were raiding Berk that night"

"Y-You're saying that Cloudjumper kidnapped...who was it, Valka or Hiccup?" Morgan said, sounding shocked at the backstory.

"Valka, and then like, it wasn't until however many years later that he found her again" Astrid said, checking out the hall after letting Morgan in on why Valka wasn't around when Hiccup first met Toothless.

Morgan placed his hand onto his chin, with his other arm crossing his chest. He was thinking about what he had just heard; if Cloudjumper truly did kidnap Valka and keep her isolated from the rest of Berk for a significant amount of years, then he should start perhaps referring to Cloudjumper as the 'Drago Dragon'. That's what he was genuinely thinking, because not only does that experience sound terrifying, it sounded like it caused emotional distress amongst the likes of Stoick when he was alive, as well as Hiccup before he had located Valka. That sort of thing, in Morgan's eyes, resembles something that a guy like Drago would do; take away a family member to cause emotional pain, which was why he had cooked up the name 'Drago Dragon' for Cloudjumper.

"I'm glad that I asked, Astrid" Morgan said, smirking with a nod, realizing that he can use what Cloudjumper did to Valka against the large dragon at any given time; anything to provoke him was ideal. Morgan REALLY wanted to be walking on a tight-rope in the eyes of Cloudjumper, so this was the perfect way to go about it when he does use it against him.

"And it's just came full circle, you know?"

"Oh yeah yeah, for sure.." Morgan said, falsely agreeing with Astrid in order to conceal his honest, and visual thoughts on the backstory he was just let in on.

"What're you two muttering on about, huh?" an approaching Hiccup said, as he held his helmet precisely in his armpit, in order to keep it in a stable position.

"How you're a little loser, Hiccup" Astrid said, looking up at a tired-looking Hiccup.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahah" Hiccup said, exaggerating his head movements as he mocked Astrid. "I uh, I hope whoever comes out as the winner is ready to go with it alone, huh?" Hiccup said, placing his eyes on Morgan as he said that.

"We all went alone just now, because we were attacking each other and just like...yelling across to each other, so, I reckon it'd be alright"

Hiccup stood in front of the table, just nodding ever so slowly at Morgan's statement. He still intended on talking to Morgan after tonight's vote about the possibility that he and Snotlout were working together to have each other's backs in the debate before. What Gustav said earlier on today still stuck in his mind, so it was all the more ideal for him to speak to Morgan.

"Yup, but uh, I've already done so much with this that uh...you know when I said that I needed to do something historical and like...big? to feel better? I feel like I've hit that point, Astrid.."

"You don't even know if everybody trusts you yet, Hiccup. Just give it time, we've got the entirety of next week to get through, and then I can conclusively say that it won't be your work-less body in that position, so recognize.." Astrid smiled.

"You know Astrid, I was actually thinking about it, and because I now feel like...somewhat better about myself, do I really need to get to that point? I'd talk to you about it whilst we fly Toothless and Stormfly, but they've seemingly gone elsewhere, so uh, I have to tell you now.."

"Are you wanting to...to cancel this, Hiccup?" Morgan asked, raising a concern that perhaps, Hiccup is considering just that, given his previous sentences to Astrid.

"No, but I'm just starting to get into the mindset that Astrid had when I first told her I wanted to do this. What's the point, when I now feel like I won't struggle as Chief? and on top of that, I no longer feel apprehensive about a future without Toothless, and I feel better now more than ever because...we've already done some pretty significant things, uh, you know? huh? this debate...uh...y-yeah" Hiccup's tone became that of his awkward phase briefly just now.

"No no, let's just see what comes out of this vote tonight, and then you can base your decision off of that, perhaps?"

"Uh, possibly..." Hiccup said, reluctant in his voice as he scratched his neck.

"Morgan has a point, babe. I wanna watch your reaction to when I become your opponent. You'll be crying wooden buckets, and I'll be here, sharpening my battleaxe as I'll be taking onto Stormfly as the next Chief of Berk...hahahahahahaha..."

"Okay, okay, for crying out loud, I'll wait then..." Hiccup said, "I'm gonna go and check down there, one second"

With that, Hiccup, with his metal leg emitting a repeated collision sound between the hard metal surface of it and the floor of the hall, walked off and down the small stone steps that had led back towards the direction of the meade doors. Morgan watched him as he did this, and he couldn't help but recall what Astrid had just said, more than ever, since he's looking directly at the viking who had a dragon BREAK INTO his hut when he was just a little baby. To think that he could have easily been killed at that time, if the dragon didn't end up being as gentle as he was, none of this that's happening right now around Morgan would be happening. That was just an extremely mad thought for Morgan to take in.

"Wow..." Morgan whispered, realizing that Hiccup had technically seen a dragon before he stumbled across Toothless, but that didn't mean Cloudjumper was in the good books, and if anything, it has only given Morgan more information to utilize against him; he didn't care what Cloudjumper would do physically to him if he keeps provoking him.

He strives on pushing his luck with Cloudjumper, even more so now since he's been made aware that Cloudjumper had once kidnapped a viking, only to isolate her for over 10 years from her family. What, with the chance to now accuse Cloudjumper of being the Drago of the dragons, he only smiled at that prospect, and he can't wait to get started, regardless of if he wins this vote tonight to become Hiccup's opponent or not.

The votes were coming in at a surprisingly decent rate; the vikings in the line, with hundreds and hundreds to get through yet, resulting in the hall bouncing around voices in their echoes across the corners and the walls and the ears of everyone, were given a pencil to write on the paper with. There's been over 6 votes so far, and to think that those six votes could possibly be a mixture of the five names up to vote for, or that those six could simply be one name, with all six possibly being Eret for example, yet the result was hidden, was intriguing and also quite a genius way of going about it. When every single viking has voted, the plan is for Valka, with the assistance of a couple of other vikings, ones who she knows, not just any strange viking, to count all of the votes and to ensure that the final numbers are fully accurate and they're what the vikings voted for. There was a feeling going around however, that simply allowing the role of Chief to be open to acquisition, since it's mostly ran in the family of Hiccup, was pretty strange, and it didn't feel realistic. But Hiccup is Hiccup, and in this circumstance, he's gone with it, but now, he's starting to already feel much better and less worried about the future. He also doesn't feel like he'll lose Toothless in the future now, and ignoring the fact that he hasn't gotten to the point where he can see if the viking villagers trust him as Chief, he feels like he can do it. All of this is because of the impact that the debate has given to the vikings; it was unique, argumentative, and allowed the vikings to express their own views and how they'd do things as Chief. It was something new to the table of a high magnitude, and because of that, Hiccup was already starting to feel better, something he should be saving for next week, if he wins the vote against his opponent.

"Listen uh...Snotlout?" Fishlegs said, as Snotlout was masking a solemn face, yet there was far more meaning behind that face than there's showing at the moment.

"What?" Snotlout groaned, as he leaned his back against the walls near the meade doors.

"About what you said...I'm really not that...that...that...dumb am I?"

"I dunno, are you dumb?"

"I'm not-"

"HAH! Those who deny it refuse to admit it, Fishlegs"

Fishlegs shrugged his shoulders, before holding his hands together. He walked away from Snotlout back towards the gigantic, increasing-line of vikings waiting to vote; he couldn't be bothered to take on Snotlout's insults at the moment, so he decided to hold it off until another time. Fishlegs wasn't the last viking that would talk to Snotlout first, because Gustav, having observed the entire debate just now, was approaching Snotlout's leaning-against-the-wall body from the right part of the hall, after briefly talking to some of the other vikings about how they viewed the entire thing.

"How'd it go, then?" Gustav interrogated, noticing that Snotlout wasn't looking all that happy, despite just doing what he did with Fishlegs. He was asking Snotlout how it went, despite the fact that he was watching him, so he could hear Snotlout's own perspective on what just happened.

"I feel dreadful, Gustav...like...I respect Morgan for having the guts, but man, if this is gonna lead to him actually winning, and then like...I dunno, I just can't do it...I want Hiccup to stay on, that's the truth..."

"Well look, Snotlout, I told you, but you decided to get your big head stuck in the way of your brain. Oh well, it's just a matter of waiting now until you've potentially caused what may be a big mistake...and hey, it's something I can finally rub into your face for a change"

"Hahahah, your imaginary friends are the only ones who're laughing"

Gustav sarcastically nodded at Snotlout as the voices built up in the air from the direction behind Gustav.

"Hey uh, if it's the worst case scenario from tonight's result, do you wanna go for a ride together tomorrow?" Gustav asked, referring to himself and Snotlout going on their respective dragons, Fanghook and Hookfang, across Berk, to relax Snotlout from the clear guilt he's got.

"What, so I can outrace you? why not, hey? haha" Snotlout laughed, sounding delighted at the prospect of riding with Gustav tomorrow.

When that result is revealed, it'll determine not just Hiccup's opponent, but the potential fate of the position of Chief; the line was still big, but when that wooden box is filled up with enough map-like papers, it'll be time to unveil who is officially Hiccup's opponent. On top of that, when the dragons awaken tomorrow, they'll be well aware that an opponent would have been chosen, during their sleep, so it's most likely going to be the case that they'll stick around on Berk for the morning for once, in order to find out which viking is actually Hiccup's opponent. The unpredictability is crawling amongst the mood within the Great Hall.

 **The pressure is building up amongst everybody in the hall; voting for the opponent has officially begun, and sooner than later, that box is going to hold the winner of the debate, and ultimately, the one who will challenge Hiccup in order to try and win enough votes in next week's vote to take over the role of Chief of Berk and the Hairy Hooligans, but not only that; he/she will have to convince the dragons, too, as they'll also be getting a vote. Morgan had gained information on Cloudjumper, his actions in the past specifically, that he can utilize to further provoke the Stormcutter. Hiccup's highly suspicious of Morgan's odd, constant references to Snotlout that he did during the debate, which has led Hiccup to wanting to talk to Morgan himself after the vote result. Snotlout himself is feeling guilty, and now, he's perhaps regretting the decision of making Morgan look good. With the opponent imminently being declared, how will the dragons react? how will the entirety of Berk react come the morning? it's a given that Astrid has the highest chance of winning, so will she be the easy winner? the only way to find out is to let time run it's course in the Great Hall.**


	43. And the winner is

**RECAP: Voting had begun for the vikings of the village, where they're voting for Hiccup's opponent, in which the one with the most votes will challenge him for his role of Chief for the entirety of next week, leading up to a much bigger vote. The decision of the vikings had been concluded in their heads, based from the performances of the debate, and although it was clear that some of the vikings felt a bit on edge with this entire election event, they're still showing a keen interest, so they didn't bother to talk to Hiccup about their concerns. Morgan has the perfect weapon to use against Cloudjumper in the form of his past, Snotlout has admitted to Gustav that he feels 'dreadful' for actually doing what he did during the debate, and Hiccup is highly suspicious of Morgan for the most obvious reason; potentially teaming up with Snotlout just now.**

There was a reason why that large, yet thin board of wood was left on top of the circular-wooden structure at the top of the hall, where usually, there'd be a bunch of flames and sticks in the middle of it; it was going to be used so the five vikings that had participated in the debate could go back on the newly-invented stage it had created, for when Valka makes the result declaration, which was imminent after everything that's occurred whilst waiting in the midst of the night time on Berk making itself known on the outside; firstly, when the wooden box that Hiccup had specifically crafted for the votes to go in had stacked up, in which when it did stack up, only a couple of vikings were remaining in what was once the gigantic line of hundreds, Valka had carried the wooden box of votes over towards the far corner of the hall, with a couple of other vikings that she knows, so she and her assistants could count the votes without any of the vikings that're scattered around the hall in groups, mumbling to each other to emit an echo, as if it was Snoggletog night, seeing the results for themselves. Secondly, this entire process had took more than the 10 minutes that was initially set in stone; it ended up being an extra half hour, so when that's combined with the 90 minutes that the debate had brought, it had hit two hours, meaning that there was only more reluctance, more moodiness, mainly from the vikings that had watched the debate, not the ones who participated in it this time around.

Valka was adjusting the final few-map-coloured papers, and she looked as confused as ever. She had to keep talking to the vikings besides her, as if something didn't seem right. From the looks of her expressions, Valka's face seemed to tell the story that the result, after she had counted the votes all up just now, is a very very VERY close one, but it's one in which she didn't expect. Regardless, she intends on doing a few more adjustments to make sure that when she goes back up to the stage in a moment, she has the right voting result. At one point, she gasped to herself, where her facial expression had basically turned the word 'wow' into an actual expression. She just couldn't believe it, and the fact that it was THIS close. She wasn't sure either, about whether or not the vikings had made a mistake in their voting, because some of them were caught laughing once they had placed their papers in. This result was just surreal to her, and what makes it all the more curious is that she's the only one in the entire hall who knows the person out of the five that's going to challenge Hiccup. She refrained from looking at them though, so nobody could assume which one it was.

Eret was grinning with confidence, contrasting the concerned look he had before, as he wandered across the hall past the numerous groups of vikings situated together. He acknowledges that his past as a dragon trapper, regardless of how controversial it may be amongst some, gives him some legitimacy, and as a viking Chief, there needs to be a tough stance on pretty much anything; Eret feels like he has this, so he had no reason to believe that he wouldn't be winning. Snotlout honestly wasn't too bothered about what the result is, due to the guilt overtaking his thoughts. Gobber has never believed, not even from the moment he was offered a spot in the debate by Hiccup, that'd he'd win this thing. He felt like he was too old for the role. Astrid was just as confident as Eret was, but with her, she's most likely the one that they'd prefer if they had to pick between her and Eret. Then there's Morgan, who literally couldn't put a finger on where it'll all go, but one thing's for sure for him; he's been surrounded by the likes of Astrid, and he's acknowledged that perhaps, Eret's accusations during the debate, such as 'Drago Sympathiser', have gotten into the minds of the vikings. Because of these, and the fact that he's still basically a newcomer, he felt like he didn't stand a chance at getting one vote, let alone the amount that a viking will need for tonight to win.

After doing some final check-overs, the reality was, for Valka, that this result she's ended up with, no matter how shocking and slightly worrying it is, is the one that she'll have to announce. Not only that, but because it was an extremely close one, meaning that two of the five vikings both have numbers of significant similarity, with one of them winning by one or two votes, it'll show that the vikings themselves that voted possibly didn't intend for the result to be this way. Valka gulped, and she couldn't take her palm off of her mouth when she looked across the hall to the sources of the echoes of voices. It was as if something had gone wrong, something that wasn't mean to go the way it's gone.

Morgan had eventually walked off from the table he was sat on when he was talking to Astrid, wanting to show off his personality more to the vikings across the hall. When he got up off his seat, he had walked on over towards a group of vikings near the meade doors, not realising that Eret was close by. It's at the point now where they're asking him about whether or not he has the capability of actually getting a dragon of his own, because that was the one thing that made him stick out like a sore thumb during the debate. Secretly, despite how impressive his performance in the debate was just now, he still lacked the credibility in the minds of the villager vikings, who thought it was actually a DANGEROUS prospect of having somebody like him in any form of a high-position within the tribe and Berk.

This conversation, that's still ongoing at the moment, wouldn't be without Eret's intrusive nosiness. Because it was just now that he realised that Morgan was literally nearby, as Morgan himself was talking to the group of vikings, Eret had came up with the idea of sneakily listening in to what he says; he's wanting to gather information that he could potentially use against Morgan, much like Morgan is utilising Cloudjumper's past actions against the Stormcutter. One thing that Eret is committed on doing is spreading the name 'Drago Sympathiser' across Berk, in order to give Morgan a bad and dangerous reputation. The more lies get repeated, the higher chance people will have of believing them, so this was the mindset Eret was working with. He was going to do it even if Morgan loses the vote tonight, and to be honest, Eret didn't believe for a second that Morgan would even get a single vote.

Eret kept his distance, and for the most part, he kept his body amongst the other vikings so it won't be as noticeable, but Morgan's back was facing Eret anyways, so it wasn't necessary to maintain a large distance.

"And yeah, uh, all of those things can be accomplished with my efforts, and like I said, Britain is a highly advanced country, as are the likes of America and Australia, so you know, you've got a guy in me who technically already has the experience-"

"I didn't ask that. Those sound like nice places, but they're places NONE of us here have ever heard ourselves, nor are we interested in them. This is BERK. For all we know, they could be made up, and honestly, they sound like made up places.." a long bearded viking declared from the group, as Morgan was trying to surprisingly dodge the question that was put forwards to him; will he get a dragon?

"I asked you, why do you expect to be taken seriously, I mean, let me be the first one to say, I'd much rather have Hiccup than you, even though you winning this initial selection or whatever it's being called is as slim as Drago talking to us peacefully, as you had put it..but anyways...why do you expect to be taken seriously if you can't tame a dragon?"

This was where Eret had got himself stuck into the conversation; he had a clear hearing of the entire thing, starting from this point.

"Oka-"

"And for crying out loud, when you look at the one that Hiccup's mother has, why wouldn't you get started with it right away?" the bearded-viking added, just interrupting Morgan before he could get a chance to answer.

Speaking of Valka, she was heavily reluctant in walking to the direction of the wooden stage because of the rather-concerning result she's ended up with from counting all of the votes. If she walks towards the wooden stage now, everyone will think that it's time, and she isn't one to let the vikings down like that. She was going to do it, but the legendary viking absolutely wanted to make sure that this result wasn't a miscount, and that it's the accurate one.

"Oh, that one isn't a good example to use, in all honesty. If you're talking about that Cloudjumper dragon, you'll be the first one to know that in my eyes, he's an obnoxious four-winged reptile who at one time, kidnapped a viking where he isolated her for years on end. Not only is he a four-winged mistake, but he's most likely as weak as water, for doing something as cowardly as that to a viking. In fact, I'd consider a suspension of the bigger, and more dangerous dragons from Berk because of him specifically, and he'd be the first one I'd target in that" Morgan said, saying more as a result of thinking about Cloudjumper, and wanting to show off his tough tone.

Morgan had no idea where the whole 'suspend Cloudjumper from Berk and dragons of his similarity' pledge had came from, but perhaps it was just a natural way of looking strong in front of the group of vikings. It either came from his intention to provoke Cloudjumper, or it was just in order to sound manly and tough.

"So you're anti-dragon-"

"When did I say that? I'm not an anti-dragon viking, honestly man. I just.." Morgan was gulping, realising that what he just said now was perhaps taken in the wrong way from the vikings. "Anyways, Cloudjumper is like, the only dragon that'd fit the criteria...the rest, I absolutely love"

"What? you do realise that Cloudjumper is Hiccup's mother's dragon, right?"

"Yeah yeah, but-"

"The fact you've just admitted to us here.." he pointed over to the vikings in the group, "that you'd suspend a dragon, when they're our companions at this point, is worrying, and it makes me feel all the more better that I didn't vote for you just now..if she knew you'd do that, you'd probably be in a ton of heat, little guy" he added, with the group of vikings laughing and nodding at Morgan.

They all walked off, and as soon as they did, Eret backed up, before Morgan turned back around to face the direction that Eret himself was just standing at. He was smirking more than ever, because now, he's managed to stealthily acquire some knowledge about Morgan; the most juicy one was that he doesn't like Cloudjumper, and because of that, he'd 'suspend' Cloudjumper from Berk. He wasn't going to tell Valka, because he wanted to wait for the perfect opportunity to hit him with it; when he's on the spot, ideally.

The negativity that Morgan himself is receiving has only encouraged him to be defiant in the faces of it; if he wins tonight, he can conclusively laugh in their faces blatantly. He always says stuff in an awkwardly-worded style, which means that sometimes, some of the things that he says might be interpreted wrongly, which can perhaps be why there's some sort of negativity building up.

The emergence of Valka's moving body back towards the stage, as the fluffy-coat-like-material behind her neck from her thick viking clothing was in full exposure with it's white fur, had sent all of the eyes right across to her; she looked like she was gulping, and her face looked solemn with concern. The five vikings had instantly noticed this, and, not including Snotlout of course, they had suddenly developed a faster rate in their heart beats. It was time to find out, who'll be challenging Hiccup for his role starting from tomorrow. The hall had fell silent instantly upon noticing her moving, and that was because all of the vikings in their hundreds across the hall had acknowledged that the moment approaching is that of a significant factor in how next week will play out.

"Can the five of you please follow me back up to the stage?" she requested, as she was walking back to the stage herself, with her voice echoing in the hall due to everybody falling silent for the moment that's approaching.

Astrid, Eret, Snotlout, Gobber and Morgan had all started walking back towards the further insides of the hall where that circular-wooden-barrier-like structure, with usually a bunch of sticks and a flame in the middle, was. Valka was the first one to climb back up onto the top of the newly-created stage as it was using a thin, yet large wooden board to cover the top of the structure, and then one by one, the five vikings had followed her direction. This time though, they didn't stand behind the crafted wooden podiums that were made specifically for the debate, and instead, they all stood in a single file line directly behind Valka, as the crowd of vikings were once again surrounding the front entrance of the hall in order to hear the result with passion, and clearness. In Valka's left hand was a map-like paper, and on that paper, in the viking language of writing, however, were the final numbers. After spending about half an hour counting the votes, and making sure that they were dead accurate, it's all came down to this moment. Valka gulped, however, and she looked very very apprehensive. Her body-language, which was portraying a message of shock and surprise, was most likely because of how close the result actually is. Perhaps it was something else, but it couldn't be pinpointed until the voting result is unveiled.

They all looked at each other from the corner of their eyes, where it felt like they were carrying one big block of metal because of how anxious-filling this moment right now is. Valka gulped, and she wiped her forehead, before finally preparing to speak, in which she'll be emitting those historical words imminently.

"This is it, everybody...you've all voted in your hundreds, quite well might I add, as all vikings are, and after ensuring that everything is in place, and that everything is perfectly in line with what you all voted, I can conclusively state that I, on behalf of my son, Hiccup, know who his opponent is.." she said, breathing outwards in a heavy style afterwards, unsure about how the reaction to the result will be.

Morgan closed his eyes, and looked downwards at the wooden surface of the board he was stood on; he didn't want to look at the vikings packing the entirety of the space in front of the wooden stage, nor see their faces for when he's the first one to be removed from the lot momentarily. The rest of the vikings on the stage simply kept straight expressions, as they adjusted their viking gear and helmets. They stood formally in place, as did Morgan, except they weren't looking downwards with their eyes closed in anticipation.

"I'd just like to declare for you all, that I have ensured that this result isn't that of a false one, nor is it that of anything of that sort. I've recounted the votes, and I spent half an hour ensuring that I was correct. Blimey, we would have done this quicker with our dragons here, but regardless, I have complete confidence that uh...this somewhat interesting result is 100% real, and in turn, it is how you all voted. I'll read out everyone's name without any order, and afterwards, I'll give you all the number of votes that they received, and just for the record, after this, tomorrow morning, myself and Cloudjumper need a good old flyby across Berk so I can relax myself out of this historical business, haha..."

The five vikings took in the biggest gulp of air in their lifetime, as if this moment was the last time they'll be living. The vikings watching the stage with Valka reading the results off of the map-paper were all just as uncertain.

"The opponent and Hiccup, starting from tomorrow morning, as me and my son had planned out prior to this evening, will be commencing their own campaigns at the arena, with Hiccup going on the first day, and the winner of tonight's vote going on the morning afterwards, so the five of you behind me," she turned to face the five of them briefly, "you'll all want to ensure that you're as organised as an every day viking, haha. I can now declare that uh.." she once again masked a face of worry, and she didn't think she'd feel this 'scared' about the result, but because it's now the reality that she's imminently going to reveal the winner, it just occurred upon her feelings naturally.

"I can now declare that the results are as follows..."

The mood suddenly became intense, and Morgan specifically, felt like he was being closed in on a shrinking room, it was that worrying and paranoia-felt. He honestly couldn't comprehend just how bizarre this entire adventure in the How To Train Your Dragon universe has gone so far, especially since now, they're holding a viking election. He has yet to discover the other side of it, and it's one that'll make itself known sooner than later. He couldn't have imagined an election occurring at all on Berk when he was watching the movies; technically speaking, he's not only living out his biggest wish, but he's also experiencing something he's got the most passion in.

Valka's hand, as it held the map-like-paper, was visibly shaking, which had indicated that she was somewhat 'intimidated' by the result, or maybe, it's just the atmosphere of the entire debate just now. One thing's for certain, though, something huge is about to happen, given her body language over these passing minutes.

Reading off of the paper precisely, Valka began the revealing of the results, much to the silent atmosphere of the entire hall.

"Snotlout Jorgenson...5..." she declared, with Snotlout shrugging his shoulders at the awfully low result, but without a single reaction from the vikings in front of the stage, and around the Great Hall.

"Gobber the Belch...52..."

Gobber suddenly felt warmed up with gratefulness due to receiving 52 votes, a huge amount. They didn't want to react to any of the results for each of the five until they know for sure which one it is. Clearly, it's not Gobber nor is it Snotlout. Gobber raised his arm, and his hooked arm with the wooden viking metal, up into the air, as if he had a victory. Upon placing his arms back down, Valka began feeling intense as she got towards the final three.

"Eret...Son of Eret..." upon his name being heard, Eret couldn't help but mask a grin on his dignified viking face; he knew for a fact that he'd be the winner out of this, and some of the long-bearded vikings amongst the huge collection of them had looked at Eret, realising that he was grinning; they acknowledged that he was expecting to win.

"39..." Valka uttered, and with that, Eret's face went from confident and smiley, to straight, and shocked.

He rapidly turned his head to his fellow vikings on the stage, before realising that there's two more vikings that need to be declared; this meant, that out of Morgan and Astrid, one of them could be the winner. He could sense something coming, for some odd reason. He really, really, REALLY wanted Astrid to win, not some tiny little kid, and if it's the case that Astrid wins, then he won't mind acquiring just 39 votes. He did feel disappointed still, though. He placed his hands over his mouth, sensing that something of the absolute worst is about to come by. His expression was that of somebody who looked like he was about to be attacked by a dragon, he was that concerned over a potential Morgan victory.

"Astrid Hofferson..." with her name mentioned, Astrid and Valka couldn't help but smile, and it looked like Astrid's result had comforted Valka herself over whatever the cause of her shocked, scared and apprehensive body language was, "82..."

 **"YEAAAAAHH!"** The vikings in the crowd collectively yelled, clapping suddenly for Astrid's gigantic accomplishment of 82 votes.

Astrid simply looked over towards Hiccup, as he was stood at the side of the stage, just winking at him before slamming her knuckle against her other palm; this was her victory right here, and Hiccup simply sighed at her gesture which implied that she's going to fight tooth and claw next week to take the role of Chief. Valka was waiting for the vikings clapping and cheering to calm down, and once they did, her shaking had suddenly became as visible as ever; there was one more viking she needed to declare; Morgan.

"M-Morgan the Marvellous..." she said, keeping a huge pause afterwards, which had only built up the anticipation; Morgan crunched his eyes together as he kept his head bowed down to the ground, bracing himself for the biggest loss out of everyone here tonight, well, even worse than the loss Snotlout had suffered.

"8-85..."

Morgan grasped upon his chest as his heart let off a shocked sensation, ascending his head and eyes upwards, with Valka closing her eyes for a brief amount of time, only to open them to a bunch of expressions from the vikings in the crowd that looked as if they had witnessed the death of Toothless; the same can be said for the expressions of Hiccup, Eret, Gobber, Snotlout, Astrid, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Gustav. The faces gasped, and the faces looked like they were witnessing another dragon raid, as the most embarrassing, and potentially threatening outcome to the entirety of Berk has come into the reality; Morgan, out of all of the choices, is now Hiccup's opponent.

"A-Ahem...and uh-u-...this gives me the right to declare...that m-Morgan here...has been officially selecte-" she tried to utter her declaration during the midst of the voices of the crowd echoing up with their shocked faces, where they looked disgusted with complete and utter shame, but it simply couldn't happen. Their reaction was as loud and vicious as the roar of a lion.

Morgan punched the air as he started chuckling out loud out of pure shock and disbelief at the result, as the other four couldn't help but turn to each other with their heads; laughs were scattered from the different sections of the vikings below, finding it funny that somebody like him had actually won, and once Morgan had walked up to Valka's side, a chorus of boo's and shambles had been pelted right into their direction, but all Morgan did was laugh and smile; the fact is, they've voted for him, and that's all he needs to know; he's being defiant in the face of negativity. He was chuckling as if he had won the lottery, but winning an event of this magnitude, in the How To Train Your Dragon universe, was just as appropriate to chuckle at. As a complete rookie still, he just couldn't believe that they actually voted for him.

"WE DIDN'T VOTE FOR YOU!"

"GO BACK HOME, LITTLE CHILD!" They collectively yelled, as Eret's entire face in the background of the stage was covered with his hands.

"Fiesty, aren't they, Valka?" Morgan asked, looking over to Valka, who towered over him.

"It's a uh, a surprise for me-"

 **"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"** An enraged Eret yelled, walking right to the front of the stage, in his manly, military-commander-like voice, much to the agreement of the vikings.

"Uh, Eret, calm-"

 **"WHY DID YOU ALL VOTE FOR THIS...THIS LITTLE THING HERE?"** he pointed over to Morgan, who was starting to become angered by the sheer arrogance and ignorance that Eret's showing himself to contain; this is his moment, not Eret's, and he can't understand why everyone is seemingly not believing that he himself was the winner.

Snotlout suddenly walked towards the side of the stage, before jumping off of it, catching the attention of not just the vikings on the stage, as well as Morgan, Eret and Valka, but it also caught the attention of Hiccup, and the rest of the vikings standing all around the stage. Snotlout looked as normal and as neutral as he's ever looked before, breaking away from his usual sarcastic tone. He cut his way right through the vikings, with some of their helmets colliding with his forehead, but that didn't bother him. He was rushing with desire to just get his presence out of the hall, and he wasted no time in pushing his palms against the large meade wooden doors, to unveil the dark sky ascending over the village of Berk. He rapidly walked down to the steps, letting the meade doors slam shut for themselves. After his exit, the entire hall turned back to the stage, as they all maintained their expressions that made it look as if something catastrophic had occurred, as if the dragons had returned to raiding the island again.

Morgan turned over to Eret, as he looked completely enraged with his precise eyes focused at the crowd.

"Eret, face it, you lost, and I won..." Morgan blatantly said, with a smile on his face during the duration of it.

Eret turned to a confident-looking Morgan, who adjusted his viking clothing, despising Morgan's despicable appearance.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE..." A viking from the direct front of the stage had yelled, overhearing Morgan's statement to Eret, "WE ONLY VOTED FOR YOU OUT OF A JOKE, NOT BECAUSE WE TOOK YOU SERIOUSLY OR WHATEVER YOU THINK IT WAS.."

"YEAH, EXACTLY!" the rest were yelling, agreeing with what this front viking had just said.

"GET HIM OUTTA HERE..." One of the vikings had yelled, as his fellow-bearded companions had nodded and spoken at the same time as each other.

"THE FACT IS, WE DIDN'T EXPECT THAT MANY TO BUY INTO WHAT WE DARED OURSELVES TO DO, AND IF IT WASN'T OBVIOUS ENOUGH, WE VOTED FOR ASTRID, AND THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO IT...GO BACK TO THE BACK OF THE LINE, LITTLE GUY...YOU DON'T REPRESENT US IN ANY FORM, WHATSOEVER..."

 **"YEAAAAAAAH!"** The hall echoed, as Valka was undecided as to what to do; she looked at Hiccup as he was stood to the side of the stage, shrugging her shoulders at him as he did the same back to her.

"Hear that, Morgan? you were voted for entirely on the basis of a joke, and hey, I've said it from the start...it honestly didn't have to be this way. Do the right thing, step down, and let Astrid take over" Eret said, ignoring Morgan's initial message to him.

"Eret...you got about 39 votes, you can't make the decisions here, if that's what you're thinking. Plus, I wouldn't trust you with putting a saddle pack on a dragon, let alone move the strings of this entire event..."

"I don't care, I'm a viking, you're not, and this viking right here says, and all of those here..." he raised his hands to the direction of the crowd, as Valka was panicking on the inside, "will agree with me on this, is that you are NOT what they voted for. Why do you think Snotlout had left just now, huh?"

This caused Hiccup to raise an eyebrow in the midst of the unsettled hall; it was clear to him now that Morgan and Snotlout were working together, revealed entirely by the fact that once it was made clear that Morgan was the winner, Snotlout had exited the hall in a shocked and guilty-looking manner.

Morgan placed a palm onto Eret's viking band near his wrists, "Calm down, dear" he laughed, "head on back to where you were standing, since it's none of your-"

"Don't touch me, you little freak.." Eret said, moving his arm away from Morgan's palm.

Morgan, in the heat of the moment, blatantly defied Eret; he once again placed his palm onto his arm deliberately, but this had ultimately caused Eret to unleash his very first physical 'attack' onto Morgan. He suddenly pelted his two gigantic palms forwards onto Morgan's miniature chest in comparison to his 5'9 height with Eret's own 6'4 height, sending the British lad flying off of his feet very briefly onto his back against the wooden, and very thin wooden at that, surface. It emitted a bang with the wood, and the wooden surface had shook up and down briefly. Hiccup instantly rushed up onto the stage to stand between Eret and Morgan, and Valka turned herself around entirely to the scene.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH! STOP!" Hiccup yelled, kneeling down to Morgan as he held a palm up towards Eret, pledging him not to do anymore damage.

Morgan was genuinely shocked, as he was getting up to his feet with Hiccup by his side; he wasn't expecting that sort of response from Eret, and although the entire hall had became unsettled at the victory that Morgan had just obtained, they lowered their volume the second Eret had shoved Morgan to the wooden surface. Astrid had also rushed over to Morgan's assistance, and Gobber simply remained where he was stood; he couldn't believe what he had just seen, though. This shove just now had somewhat resembled the time Morgan was stuck in the cove, before being forced to reveal himself to Hiccup and Toothless at the time; he shoved Hiccup to the ground before making a run for it out of pure fright and apprehension, and now, it's technically came back to him.

Morgan stood up straight, with Astrid and Hiccup by his side, as Eret couldn't help the smile that was emerging on his face. It felt good to finally give Morgan a piece of what he's capable of. Morgan refrained himself from looking sad, because deep down, the shock of what just happened had caused him to feel quite upset, and it gave him a brief re-visit of the horrific fight he had to go through with Tuffnut.

"I warned ya, don't push me. Astrid, just take his pl-"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Valka yelled to the crowd, as Morgan looked like he was in a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Eret..." Hiccup said, as the crowd was once again silenced, "stand where you were. You don't just throw your hands onto another viking, alright? next time, I'd have to actually take action" he declared.

"You wouldn't have done that if the dragons were here-" Morgan rushed, wanting to get the last word on Eret as his voice was all cracked-sounding from the hidden shock.

"Believe me, I wou-"

"Can you both just stop?" Hiccup said, with Valka nodding, maintaining the silence in the hall.

Finally, Eret had positioned himself back to where he was stood before he shoved Morgan, and now, the vikings weren't yelling out, nor were they making expressions that had shown their thoughts; they remained straight, not wanting the scene on the wooden stage to ascend any further. They still didn't want Morgan to be the winner, though, and they still wanted Astrid to replace him.

"OKAY OKAY, HERE'S HOW IT IS..." Hiccup yelled, as Valka made the way for him.

"WE'RE GONNA STICK WITH WHAT THE RESULT IS, AND TONIGHT, I'M GONNA HAVE TO DISCUSS THINGS...UH...WITH MORGAN, SO UH, ON THAT BASIS, TOMORROW MORNING...JUST SO YOU'RE ALL AWARE, THERE'S GONNA BE TWO CAMPAIGN SESSIONS...THE FIRST ONE, WHICH IS TOMORROW, WILL BE ME, AND THE NEXT DAY WILL UH...WILL BE MORGAN...LET'S JUST FORGET EVERYTHING THAT'S JUST HAPPENED HERE.." He was referring to the collision between Eret and Morgan, "AND LET'S JUST BE HONOURED THAT WE'RE ALL PARTICIPATING IN A HISTORY-MAKING EVENT...AND AGAIN, THESE TWO CAMPAIGN SESSIONS WILL TAKE PLACE AT THE ARENA...I WILL COME BACK HERE AGAIN TONIGHT AFTER I'VE SPOKEN TO MORGAN, SO UH...IF YOU CAN...TRY AND REMAIN HERE UNTIL I'VE GOT THE FINAL PLAN THAT I CAN REVEAL TO YOU ALL..."

Hiccup had walked over to Morgan, as the vikings in front of the stage couldn't come up with a reaction at all.

"Come on outside, I have to urgently talk to you..." Hiccup whispered, as Morgan couldn't agree more with the prospect of getting out of the hall to calm his hidden anger and sadness.

Before walking off the stage entirely, he looked at Eret with an expression that had emitted 'what the hell is wrong with you?' with Morgan nodding ever so slowly, looking like he was whispering something over to him. Eret simply laughed, having felt like Morgan deserved it for all of the bashing and the hatred he's fueled against Eret himself for his past. What's even better though, is that Eret has that information that Morgan isn't even aware he has; the fact that Morgan doesn't like Cloudjumper, and want's to suspend the Stormcutter as Chief. He's going to use those at a better time, when everything surrounding the events tonight have eased down across the Isle of Berk. It was a curious thing to wonder what would of happened if the dragons had seen Eret do what he just did.

Suddenly, the vibe of being within How To Train Your Dragon had been cut down by a quarter, at most; the combination of Eret's shove, the overall negativity surrounding Morgan himself, and the fact that they had stated blatantly that they don't see him as a viking still, has led to him to lose some of the hype he had gained when he first arrived on Berk, and this is far from ideal; if that continues, it could potentially lead to Morgan leaving Berk in the hopes that he can return home to his family.

 **And the winner is; Morgan. This obviously didn't come with the easiest reaction, because it turns out, that they only voted for Morgan entirely as a joke; they had said amongst themselves that because they were expecting Astrid to easily win the vote, some of them should vote for Morgan for the sake of having a laugh, but it's backfired; more of them voted for Morgan than they had anticipated, and that had ultimately led to not only a victory for Morgan, but the very minor collision between Morgan himself and Eret, when Eret had shoved Morgan to the wooden surface after Eret had tried to rally the crowd of vikings to force Morgan to exit the entire process. Now though, with Hiccup taking control of the situation, and now, is imminently going to talk to Morgan about not only what he's planning to combat the negative response, but to ensure that nothing like what happened happens again, the fate of the election could perhaps be in jeoprady. He's also going to talk to Morgan about his team up with Snotlout. What will Morgan winning the debate mean for the future? When the dragons find out in the morning, will they have a similar reaction, or will they be friendlier about it?**


	44. Saving the election

**RECAP: The result of the debate had been revealed, and because the vikings underestimated just how many would actually do the dare that they had proposed amongst themselves during the voting process, which was to vote for Morgan, it was him that had emerged as the winner. Not a single viking wanted Morgan in it, though, and the reactions they had given following the result was that of an unsettled bunch of vikings. They expected Astrid to win easily, but it backfired with the dare. It's Astrid that they all wanted, not Morgan.**

After a brief walk down the stone steps from the hall in the darkness of Berk, with Morgan in front of Hiccup, the two of them had finally hit the grass, and as soon as they did, Morgan turned around to look at Hiccup as if he was crazy.

"Are you seriously tolerating that?" Morgan said, pointing all the way back up to the hall doors.

"Listen, I'm just gonna have to call this entire thing off, I should have never allowed you to be apart of it in the first place..." Hiccup responded, placing his hand onto his forehead briefly, feeling stupid at letting everything go this far.

Morgan was pacing back and forth as he and Hiccup were situated amongst the area in front of the stone steps that led up to the hall; the village was once again well lit up due to the amount of torches it has, meaning that the darkness didn't really make any significant changes in the lightening.

"Call it off? what? why? what exactly have I done wrong to deserve that, Hiccup?" an exhausted-sounding Morgan had said.

"Nothing, nothing at all, but I didn't anticipate you actually coming this far, and hey, let me be straight with it, on an island with vikings and dragons, and with a guy like you at the prospect of being the next Chief, nobody...nobody want's that, you know?"

"Get out of here with that stuff, Hiccup. I was just assaulted by a guy who has a past that revolved around assaulting DRAGONS for crying out loud. Why are you letting that slip by? and like, why are we having a repeat of the time you were gonna kick me out?"

"I definitely don't promote what Eret just did to you Morgan, but uh, the point I'm trying to make here is that the vikings up there aren't settled on you being this close to potentially snatching my role, and to be honest, neither am I. I should of known that it'd be an unrealistic scenario to just...let you even attempt to get to where we are now in the first place. Plus, I've got a little bone that I need to pick with you anyways..." Hiccup declared, crossing his arms amongst his viking gear.

"I spoke to Gustav prior to this night, and he specifically warned me about Snotlout being 'unfair', and I noticed that you and him seemed to uh...to be having each other's backs throughout the course of the debate. Am I uh, missing something here?"

Morgan didn't hold back in revealing that he worked with Snotlout, because even if Hiccup knows it's true, he still won the vote with a total of 85, regardless of if it was simply a dare. In Morgan's mind, there was nothing that the Haddock viking could do to ignore the result.

"Alright yeah, Snotlout and myself planned a few things out so I could look good, but hey, that's-"

"So you admit that you basically cheated in the debate, then?"

"It wasn't exactly cheating, Hiccup. In a debate, you usually form brief alliances anyway-"

"Morgan...it all makes sense now...you know? it makes sense now, that Snotlout had walked out of the hall when my mum announced your result...it all makes sense now that Gustav had dropped out, and most importantly...it all makes sense now about what he said...I just don't think on that basis uh...let alone the fact that this all feels unrealistic with you in the mix, that I can continue this entire event..."

Morgan looked around his surroundings briefly, seeing nothing more than the lit-up village. He couldn't help but ascend his eyes up to the cliff that the hall is in, because of how beautiful it looks, and as always, Berk is known to have eye-catching formations and scenery.

"Well all I can say Hiccup, is that you...you CAN'T cancel this just because of that, right? if anything, you shouldn't be threatening me with anything, let alone cancelling the election because of me...you should be threatening Eret with a warning, like, I, I'm just trying to comprehend here, how the hell we've gotten to this point, when you were physically there just now, when I was humiliated in front of the hundreds of vikings that had voted, which I have to thank Eret for? just let it pass, Hiccup, jesus christ"

Hiccup planted his hands all onto his face, sending them downwards, sighing at the same time, unsure as to what to do.

"I'm just looking at it from a realistic standpoint here...and hey, I told Eret that I'd take action next time if he does that to you again. Can you honestly imagine my farther, if he was still alive now, smiling at what I'm...woah..now that I realise actually..." Hiccup made himself astonished for a moment, after thinking about how his farther, Stoick the Vast, would react if he found out that Hiccup himself was putting the role of Chief on the line in the form of a vote, and honestly, he couldn't imagine it being anything relating to 'proud' and instead, it'd most likely be something along the lines of 'embarrassment' and a sense that this entire election undermines the significance of being Chief, "he'd be just as disappointed in me as he was when he...he declared that I was no longer his son at the time that he captured Toothless..."

Hiccup, on the basis of what his farther would react like to this election, had concluded in his mind that he should call it off, which was precisely what he was going to do right now.

"Okay okay...I'm gonna go back up there right now, and just let everyone know that it's being called off...I'm sorry Morgan, I can't risk it..." Hiccup said, looking reluctant.

He slowly started walking up the stone steps from the grass, but as he did, Morgan wasn't having any of it. Morgan tried to think of something quickly to say to Hiccup, something that'd stop him from marching up those steps to the meade hall doors. He rapidly went through his knowledge of How To Train Your Dragon to pull out an occurrence that he can refer to, something that'd be quite personal to Hiccup.

"You accuse me of cheating, but hey, let's be honest, Hiccup.." Morgan said, smoothly and neutrally, "you aren't exactly innocent in that department, are you?"

This stopped Hiccup in his boots, and he turned back around to face Morgan as he was on the steps leading up to the hall. He gradually started walking back down them as he spoke to Morgan.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, in a heavily interrogative tone.

"Oh please, Hiccup. Now I'm not bashing Toothless, but remember when you were training to fight dragons when you were still a teenager, and this entire island was still at war with the dragons before the Red Death was killed? you were battling a ton of dragons in the arena to train up, right? but who was it that was secretly visiting a Night Fury in order to cheat his way into success in those arena dragon training sessions, huh? oh yeah! it was Hiccup...you, oddly enough haha.."

Hiccup placed his palms onto his hips, as he was once again taken aback from Morgan's knowledge of the past, even though he wasn't on Berk during that time.

"I-I don't understand you, honestly. I didn't cheat, okay? I uh...ahem...let's just say that I uh..I happened to pack an old eel trick to fend those dragons off.."

"No, Hiccup, no. You learnt that from your constant meetups with Toothless, so if you want to talk about cheating, permit me to say that you yourself have done the same thing..."

"What's your point, huh?" Hiccup asked, sounding as if he was genuinely bothered by the fact that Morgan had mentioned what he had mentioned.

"The point is, I'm seen as a weak viking and a failure, and I cheated tonight to get to where I'm at, much like you were seen as a weak viking and a failure before you and Toothless killed the Red Death together, and you used your encounter with Toothless to cheat in the dragon fighting arena sessions. Look where you're at now, because of all of that. I'll go through the same path as you did, and it's already started; I don't buy into it at all that I was simply voted on the basis of it being a dare. It was definitely because of Snotlout. I'll be at a respected position after this week because of everything I've done so far" Morgan declared, using a strong point to justify why the election should stay on.

Whilst it sounded strong, Hiccup didn't look amused at Morgan bringing up those specific parts of the past, and most importantly, he was wanting to know where he had gotten that information from. It was quite worrying at this point for Hiccup, that Morgan knew all of that. The sky above them, in it's black darkness, had summed up what's going on quite well.

"I don't know how you know that, and to be honest, I honestly wouldn't mind knowing who told you all that? was it Snotlout?"

"That's not important, Hiccup. Like I said, you can test me on any aspect of your past, and then I'll be able to tell you what happened"

Hiccup sighed, before concluding that he's wasting time.

"Anyways, I'm uh, I'm gonna go and tell everyone up there. I spent the entirety of this week getting everyone across Berk ready for something so historical and so big, but hey, I guess it was doomed to be this way from the start..." Hiccup said, shrugging his shoulders. "I actually uh, do feel better, since we've already done something quite large.." he added, referring to the debate. "I'm not worrying anymore about the future...yeah, I'll do that right now.."

As Hiccup once again started to ascend up the stone steps to get to the hall, Morgan nodded his head, sensing that Hiccup was perhaps being cowardly in his intention to call the entire thing off, just because he's now his opponent, and whether the vikings of Berk like it or not, he has every right to be the opponent, because he beat Astrid by 3 votes.

"You're backing down because you're scared of losing, aren't you?" Morgan asked, crossing his arms with a suspicious smirk towards Hiccup, who once again, was stopped from walking up the steps because of something Morgan himself had said.

"I'll tell you what scares me, Morgan..." Hiccup said, stepping back down to the grass again, "it's the fact that you're willing to risk falling into the same trap that got you nearly killed. I don't want you steering off into something you're not made for.."

"Oh man, Hiccup, let me tell you this, what gets me is that YOU, YOU, of all people, don't seem to get me, and you don't seem to get what I want, and if I have to drag my stupid self through a maze of hatred, I will, because I happen to love being here, and I also happen to enjoy what you're currently building towards. At the end of the day, you can look at me and think I'm a pathetic youngster who lacks the credibility, but by that mindset Hiccup, you're simply falling into a trap of your own; if you call it off, not only will you fall into the cowardly zone, you won't exactly be setting a good standard for yourself, hey? where's the Hiccup who at one time, STOPPED the war between the vikings and the dragons on THIS very island? where's the Hiccup who had the confidence to spend time with a dragon that lacked the details the most?"

"B-But Morgan, what do you wan-"

Morgan was visibly getting stressed out, whilst starting to look impatient.

"I don't want you to call this off, that's what I want. I can go all night, Hiccup, if that's what it costs. In fact, I'd be willing to negotiate with you why you're scared of me, huh?"

"I'm not scared of you, Morgan. Look, think about how they all reacted; they don't want you, and honestly Morgan, it's just too risky"

"Oh yeah? how are you gonna justify calling this off when you've built all of this up to this point? surely, the entire island is gonna feel let down?"

"I'll work around it-"

"Oh Hiccup, what do I have to do to stop you from calling it off? A deal, or whatever?"

"I'm not backing down this time, Morgan. I was reluctant in doing so the last time, and I'm not gonna let thi-"

Morgan buried his entire face into his two hands for a moment, before popping his entire head back up to face Hiccup.

"Hiccup...I'm...I'm genuinely not liking where you're going with this,...you're honestly gonna tolerate Eret pushing me down now, and what's worse, you're gonna call this all off because of ME?!"

"Well, what d-"

 **"** Okay okay, listen, if it means you won't call the election off, you can do your own deal with me or something, alright? I just...I just don't wanna miss out on this opportunity to showcase myself, not only to the vikings of Berk, but to those dragons, right?"

Hiccup sighed heavily before placing his hands on his hips; he was messing around with the prospect of listening to what Morgan was saying. The main thing that was running around in Hiccup's head at the moment was Morgan's knowledge of the past, and his accusation of Hiccup himself of cheating during the training sessions on how to fight dragons. Everything that Morgan was saying, from that to the fact that it did look like Hiccup was still placing the blame on Morgan, despite being shoved to the wooden surface by Eret on the stage, all some-what made sense. The only thing Hiccup still wasn't happy about was the fact that Morgan and Snotlout had teamed up together in the debate, and that matter was one that was going to decide what Hiccup's condition was.

"Right then, you want this so badly, don't you? fine" Hiccup rapidly said, sounding somewhat provoked, "on the condition that Astrid will be an opponent-"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH, wait wait...WHAT?!" Morgan yelled, placing his two palms up into the air as if they were small shields; he really didn't expect Hiccup to provide a deal like THAT.

"Seeing as you've talked a big game against me and what I did in the past, this is something that you either accept, or I simply call the election off, Morgan. I'm doing this for the sake of Berk, they're not gonna, if I'm being genuine and not rude for a moment, take you seriously, so I have no choice but to throw in the person who got the second most votes? and plus, I feel like I've let Astrid down on numerous occasions, and uh, she's always been a step ahead of me, so uh, I guess this is more of a reward to her-"

"Hiccup, Hiccup...when I said deal, I didn't mean suddenly ignore the entire vote that just went on. What was the point of the debate just now if you're adding Astrid into the mix with me? this feels like...a dictatorship?!"

"Call it whatever you want, Morgan, but listen, two things; the vikings of Berk aren't gonna like it if it's just you, and two, how unrealistic and how undermining would it be of my role as Chief if I had just allowed you, somebody who's still a rookie, to be this close to potentially winning the role itself?"

"Wow, Hiccup, you just can't stop insulting me, huh?" Morgan said, nodding over to a patch of grass shamefully in the midst of the night time on Berk. "How am I still not being taken seriously if I've just told you about everything as to why you shouldn't call this entire thing off? I've mentioned how you used Toothless to cheat, I've mentioned your past in general, and I've summarised everything I can, and in all honesty, you shouldn't be doing this to me.."

"Let me clear one thing up, Morgan. I do not promote what Eret did to you, nor am I trying to insult you, but you've spoken a high game here, you want this to go on, and I'm giving you the chance for that to be a possibility. You need to understand though, that as a rookie viking, where you're still practically new as far as I'm concerned, an island where vikings are close to dragons is far from easy to ascend in. We've been through a lot, and you seem to know about that 'a lot', and I want this to be as hard as possible for you. You want the chance? you've got it. Take all that knowledge of our dragons, especially Toothless, and somehow, my past when my dad was here and dragons were still snatching the sheep from our fields, and put it to the test. This isn't gonna be as easy as it was now, this is the REAL test, so uh, are you willing to accept that?"

It really didn't make Morgan feel any better about Astrid being added into the mix, which would therefore make it into a three-way choice in the election. He didn't like that Hiccup was blaming him for wanting to call off the election, when he was just shoved to the wooden floor by Eret. He also didn't like that Hiccup was seemingly ignoring the fact that he gained 85 votes, regardless of the fact that the vikings did it entirely as a dare, whereas Astrid gained 82, so realistically, Astrid shouldn't even be allowed to participate in the real poll next week. But if it meant that Hiccup wouldn't call off the election, Morgan felt like he had no choice but to accept it. The reason why Hiccup had decided to throw Astrid into the mix was because of the fact that NONE of the vikings liked Morgan being in it, and it would have caused a gigantic, unsettling atmosphere across Berk, as it did in the hall tonight, and honestly, it was unrealistic that Morgan would have gotten that close to the role of Chief without a proper challenge in his way. Hiccup was basing his deal off of Morgan's team-up with Snotlout, and the reaction of the vikings, and also, Morgan's impressive knowledge of past occurrences.

"I-I...I accept.." Morgan huffed, not looking happy at all with Astrid being added.

"Okay, uh, now uh, what else did I take you out here for? I uhm.. I think I've spoken to you about everything, right?"

"Obviously?" Morgan sighed, sounding angry in his tone.

"Okay well uh, I'll go and announce it to everybody in the hall, the changes that I've just made that is, and then uh, we can go from here. Remember, don't say I didn't warn you; the debate was easy, because you had the others to rely on; you're on your own this time..." Hiccup said, intending on going back into the Great Hall of Berk to announce to the vikings the changes.

"I'm just- where are the dragons, Hiccup?" Morgan asked, once again, in a rapid, and angry tone.

"I think they're uh...uhm...still at the arena maybe? I dunno. But uh, yeah, just be ready, okay?"

"I'm just gonna go and grab some shuteye now, then., I uh, I guess I'm grateful for this? maybe?" Morgan said, stepping backwards slowly to head back to his hut for the night.

"You're gonna need it, Mr Morgan the Marvellous. Have a good rest!" Hiccup yelled, as Morgan was already on the move from the direction of the hall.

There wasn't a response from Morgan, and Hiccup had acknowledged that he wasn't happy. Nonetheless, it was the right thing to do.

Because Astrid is now in it, this is how the first three days starting from tomorrow will be; tomorrow morning will be Hiccup's campaign session at the arena, the morning after that will be Astrid's campaign session, and then the third morning on the third day will be Morgan's campaign, in which he's called it the Modernisation Movement. The dragons are going to be in for a pleasant surprise tomorrow morning, when they find out who won the debate. It's also important for them to know because they'll also be voting in this election. It's going to get harder and harder for Morgan specifically at this point. Then, as it was planned out way before, the question session, because there's now three vikings up to vote for, each one will get 30 minutes in front of the dragons and the crowd of vikings somewhere outside on Berk; that'll be the hardest test, and this'll occur on day 6 of the week starting tomorrow, in which the day after the question sessions will be the day that the dragons and vikings will vote for the new Chief or for Hiccup to stay on. 90 minutes divided amongst three seems like the perfect way to get a balanced view on all of them for the vikings and dragons who're voting.

Again, that hype was draining very quickly; it's gradually and gradually being cut. Morgan could sense that the vikings of Berk, the place he now finds odd that he was fantasising over back at home, it's became that bad for him, were growing a negative sense of him. He keeps on saying that there's nothing that can happen for him to leave, but if this bad view of his, where it feels like Berk is nothing more than a boring, medieval village builds up, he'll be leaving to go back home to Britain fairly soon. However, there's one glaring problem in that, should he decide he want's out; the obstacle that want's him.

 **Talk about feeling heated. Hiccup and Morgan had an argument just now that had resulted in a drastic addition; the viking with the second highest amount of votes in the debate, Astrid, has now been added into the race to become Chief, because Hiccup felt that it'd be unrealistic for a rookie to be this close to the top role of Chief. He also considered that the vikings, and Berk in general, were NOT willing to accept the prospect of being led by a 'kid'. Even though Morgan had impressed Hiccup, and had gone personal at times, by referring to the past, his first meetups with Toothless, him 'cheating' to look like he's able to fight dragons when they were still training during the war and other general occurrences, it wasn't enough for Hiccup to change his secretive mindset; he doesn't think Morgan should be at this point. However, the dragons are going to find out who won in the morning, and specifically, Toothless has the most intrigue in it all. Now that the election is no longer in risk of being called off, how will Morgan perform, in what's being called the true test, and the truly hard test? has he also forgotten about something that he had discovered not too long ago, as well?**


	45. Dictatorship dream

**RECAP: Morgan and Hiccup had argued in the village of Berk at night, after a brief, yet physical collision between Morgan himself and Eret, but that wasn't the only reason why Hiccup had took Morgan out; he wanted to know if what Gustav said about Snotlout's 'unfairness' was true, and Morgan simply confirmed it. On that basis, Hiccup came close to calling off the election, with Morgan feeling like he's getting the blame for it all, despite being a victim to Eret just now. In the end, after Morgan went personal and deep into the past of Hiccup, and how he got around to bonding with Toothless, Hiccup had concluded that, in order to make sure that the election is a realistic one for the sake of the vikings of Berk, Astrid will be added to the race to become Chief, so the election can stay on whilst ensuring that the vikings of Berk are comfortable with who's up to vote for.**

 _Morgan was fast asleep in his hut, after the shambles that had unfolded earlier on tonight. His vision was gradually going from an imagery of blackness to some flames that were emerging, where they were swaying in more thickness as they ascended upwards into his vision. He was tucked in his bed all tightly, ready for his campaign, after Astrid's and Hiccup's of course, but this mini-dream that he's having with the flames at the moment was only growing out of the name 'mini'._

 _As the flames were swaying from the left to the right in his otherwise blank dreaming stance, the background had suddenly opened up; the Isle of Berk was in the distance, and what Morgan was seeing in this dream at the moment was a flat, yet small island that he was on from his own perspective; you could see the Great Hall's mountain from here, and some of the huts near the edge of Berk. The flames had thickened, to the point that they had suddenly developed onto this small island that he's currently seeing; Berk in the distance was unable to be seen, and the sky was as blue as ever. Then, out of nowhere, a quickly-paced opening sound of a song had began playing in this dream, where it sounded dated and as if it's intense at the same time; as the opening of this dated-song advanced, it suddenly increased in pitch, before slightly decreasing, only for it to increase again, and as this happened, three viking figures were seen rushing out from the collection of flames, and Morgan's perspective was suddenly backing up as these vikings, with their typical Berk gear, were in slow-motion, strangely, sprinting out from the flames, only to make a turn so they'd sprint past the perspective of Morgan, and this was perfectly in line with the opening tune of this miniature, yet dated song; they leaped off of their feet, once again in slow motion, only for the flames to cover the entirety of the perspective afterwards. The song was emitting a couple of small, plastic-sounding drum noises as it was readying up to fully start; the dream had suddenly cut to a birds-eye view of the arena of Berk._

 _"WATCH AS THE VIKINGS ADMIRE THEIR CHIEF," A voice of a woman had said, where it echoed in Morgan's head; it sounded like the woman voice you'd sometimes hear in an intense song, and as this was said, there was one viking inside the arena in front of younger vikings, in which there were over ten of them; they were ducked down, mimicking the viking in front of them in his movements; this was clearly a training session._

 _The song's background kept in tune with the woman's voice, as the perspective had suddenly cut to the direct front of the training vikings, inside the arena._

 _"WHO HAS THE RIGHT TO DO WHATEVER HE MAY PLEASE," The voice sung along with the dated, and cartoonish-like song, as the young vikings, after spinning around on the spot together, had turned to look directly at the perspective Morgan was seeing, as if they were looking at him; their faces were red, their foreheads were dripping with sweat, and they looked completely exhausted._

 _The perspective had once again, suddenly moved over to the village, where the vikings of the village were looking incredibly terrified, and as if they were forced to work._

 _"SUCH AS PUNISHING THOSE THAT REFUSE TO ADMIRE HIIM," the voice sung, as some vikings, in their thick viking gear, were chopping up logs in front of the steps leading up to the hall, where they were surrounded by some vikings who looked like they were guarding something; they were ensuring that the vikings were working, and based on the expressions on the working vikings, they were scared by what would happen to themselves if they stopped doing their daily tasks, like hunting, gathering resources. Some of them appeared to be destroying a statue of Stoick, and there was a new statue being moved over to it's place by a group of vikings in their tens, and this new statue was that of what looks like the new Chief in this version of Berk. Whatever's going on in this version of Berk, it looks dangerous and deadly. They were specifically ordered by the Chief to eradicate anything of the past, so the new Chief could look like he's the top one, not Stoick._

 _"LIKE PLACING YOUR PHYSICAL STATUS AT EASE..." The voice had concluded, for now, as the vikings were swinging their swords and battleaxes at the same time, once again masking faces of being terrified, like they'd be punished for doing a minor thing wrong._

 _The perspective of the dream for Morgan had suddenly cut over to a view of the main mountain of Berk, the one that held the Great Hall inside it; there, Morgan's perspective was flying all around the mountain as the song was moving onto it's next set of words._

 _"NOBODY GETS IN OR OUT OF BERK..." The singing, yet military-woman-like voice had emitted, referring to the fact that Berk, under the rule of the Chief in this dream, would be a closed viking island to the outside, and nobody would be able to leave, as the perspective was doing circles around the mountain of Berk, "NOT EVEN OUTSIDERS WHO SEEK A LURK..."_

 _"DRAGONS THREATEN THE CHIEF'S POWER, THEREFORE, YOU MAY ONLY HAVE AN HOUR WITH THEMM, AN HOURRR! JUST AN HOOOURRRRRRRR!" The voice emitted, as the perspective had cut to a bunch of the dragons just flying past Berk in the sky._

 _There were yet again, more plastic-drum beats in the song, before the perspective had cut to the dragons themselves._

 _"TOOTHLESS THE ALPHA CAN BE HERE, AS THE NIGHT FURY IS FAR FROM MERE..." The woman had yelled, where Hiccup and Toothless were standing right in the middle of the dragons, which clearly meant that they're still appreciated as the historic friends that put an end to the war years ago, whereas the other dragons were limited on this dictatorship-version of Berk._

 _"KIDNAPPING VIKINGS IS A BIG SIN, WHICH IS WHY CLOUDJUMPER IS AS WEAK AS A TIINN!" The perspective had cut to Cloudjumper, as the Stormcutter was flying amongst the air, where the perspective was directly in front of his intimidating head the entire time, essentially giving a point of view of a dragon when they fly. This part of the song was hinting at the fact that Cloudjumper would be suspended, yet it appeared as if the Stormcutter was defying it._

 _"OOOOHHH MORGAN THE MARVELLOUS!" The woman yelled, as a chant started breaking out in the background of the tune of the song, in which it was the chant of Morgan's title, "THE CHIEF WHO'S FAR FROM HARMLESS!"_

 _Morgan's body was shaking back in bed, as it was revealed in the dream, in the midst of this dated song, that it's HIM that's leading Berk in this...dictatorship style, and it's honestly a horrifying sight to behold._

 _"THE GODLY CHIEF IS INDEED STRONG," At this point, all of the vikings were standing in front of the hall steps in the village, as Morgan, being the Chief in this dream, was waving out to the hundreds of vikings, looking as if they're desperate to meet him, but in their expressions, there was something that stated 'being forced' amongst them. "HE'S GOT HIS REWARDS, BIG AND LOOOONGGGGG.."_

 _Suddenly, the entire perspective had cut to the night time on Berk, and within the forest, where Morgan, in his viking Chief gear, was standing directly to the opposite of Toothless, and during this part of the dream, the song was just slowly starting to fade away. Hiccup is still Toothless's best friend, but the dictator Chief has something between himself and Toothless that, for the very first time, is about to be shone upon tonight. The song had completely vanished from the hearings in this dream, and Morgan, whilst experiencing the dream in this particular moment, was in a 3rd person perspective of himself, and because his mind and brain were fast asleep, he didn't realize that this was all a dream._

 _Toothless stood up on his two paws, after raising himself up, like the time when he dangled Hiccup, as he held Toothless's neck firmly, over the edge of the mountain, and Morgan instantly looked down at the black void of Toothless's scaly body as his black, leather-textured wings were spread out widely to his left and right respectively; his eyes widened, and the dictator Chief hadn't moved his eyeballs off of the direction he was looking; what Toothless was showing was simply too...eye-attracting, and he started walking forwards, shivering with a tickling sense, over towards Toothless; the Night Fury was purring as loudly as you could imagine, with his face smiling, wanting the dictator Chief in Morgan the Marvellous to just get started with it all. Morgan's eyes were kept on the specific dragon part, and as he got closer, he could feel himself...get heated up, as an aroused Toothless let it stick out like a sore thumb. The dictator Chief was closing in, and thus, the love-_

"W-WHAT?!" Morgan had rapidly said, suddenly waking up from the dream as the climax of it had caused his body to awaken.

To go from seeing Berk, literally, to ending up back in the bed, in the middle of the night, was weird, but that's what happens when you have a dream like the magnitude that Morgan had just now. As he stared up at the wooden roof of his hut, in which he had somewhat-recalled hearing some sort of outdated, yet serious song with an intense voice in the dream, along with a version of Berk that, from his poor skill of being able to recall the dreams he has, looked terrifying and deadly. He did remember seeing himself in it though, and he vaguely remembered his full title being mentioned in that song, along with the title of 'Chief', which made him realize one thing; he had just dreamt, because of the negativity earlier on and in general from his victory in the debate, being the Chief of Berk where he'd turn it into a deadly dictatorship island where the vikings would hardly get any freedom, and this caused him to emerge upwards from lying down on his viking bed with guilt.

He planted his left palm onto his forehead, as there was a headache emerging from the reality-like dream he just had, and on top of that, a dream that included a song that pretty much summed up what was going on in it.

"W-What the hell is wrong with me..." Morgan asked himself, in a peaceful whisper, looking across his hut whilst he kept his palm on his forehead.

Not only was it the above that disturbed him, it was the final part of the dream that he had not only recalled, but remembered the most, and it was possibly something that he simply didn't want himself to confess to. It's well-known at this point that Toothless has chosen Morgan to be the Night Fury's mate, and Morgan's been exposed to this intention in the past, particularly, the times in when Toothless was openly about to pounce onto Morgan himself. Morgan's aware of this desire that Toothless seeks, but every time that Toothless has shown it, Morgan has refused; he found it disgusting at the prospect of a HUMAN actually, physically mating with a DRAGON. He didn't even know how that would work. But that final part of the dream just now, has only made him feel one thing; deep down, he has more than a friendship feeling for Toothless, right back at the Night Fury, as Toothless feels the same way towards Morgan.

It wasn't because of the fact that Toothless was showing his affection loud and clear; this feeling goes all the way back to the time that Morgan himself was still at home. Occasionally, his obsessions with How To Train Your Dragon would lead to him just randomly searching up images of Toothless and the rest of the vikings on his laptop. Yet, whenever he looked at Toothless in those images, not only was he as cute as ever, there was also a touch of a charming appearance; his cuteness gave Toothless a look that resembled a handsome-looking dragon. Plus, Morgan had always wondered if Hiccup and Toothless would ever...do what two dragons do together, and in that sense, he had always considered Hiccup to be lucky, due to that being a prospect with such a cute, and handsome-looking dragon like Toothless, and because of that, he had a tiny, hidden wish that he'd be in Hiccup's position. If Morgan tells Toothless of his feelings, then there'd be no doubt that Toothless would be flattered about it, since Toothless clearly want's him. This dream just now was the final straw for Morgan, though.

"I-I can't be here anymore..." Morgan reluctantly confessed to himself, after that horrific dream, where it basically confirmed at the end that he does have a severely hidden desire to be with Toothless in that way.

It's okay for him to think about things like that, but when it's actually there in person, the opportunities and whatnot, it's much harder to stick to them; in this case, Morgan's refused to obey to Toothless in that manner whenever the Night Fury has made it clear that he want's him, when the dragon's been in his presence, despite holding that deeply hidden desire. Just seeing the reality of himself and Toothless nearly getting it on in that dream before it ended, and just the disgusting, horrifying, and heartless version of Berk that he had dreamt of, had made him conclude that he shouldn't be on Berk any longer. Yes, he's had a bunch of negativity tossed around himself, from Eret and the reaction of the vikings at his 85 vote victory, but he felt that if he's that deadly in his mindset from what he had seen in that dream, in terms of the version of Berk that came about, he shouldn't be anywhere near this dragon and viking utopia. He's grown a complete sense of guilt, and he resorted to staring across to his hut.

He looked over to the corner opposite his bed, where he noticed his old clothes from when he first got here, and they had only given him the sense that he's not had ever since he had woken up here; the sense of being back at home, and it was quite moving for Morgan, when he had come to realise that he truly misses his family. But there really wasn't anything he could do in regards to leaving now, when he's got an entire election to get through, and he acknowledged this. Morgan was still sat in the bed, where he was just looking at the covers, thinking about a solution to all of this; should he leave now, or should he remain and see how the election goes for him, and regardless of the result, he'll leave after that?

Morgan, sleeping in his shorts, had stood up and sat off of his bed, walking over towards the wooden door of his hut, feeling like he needs some fresh air to calm himself down from the horrific thing he had experienced just now. He wasn't going outside, so he didn't need to cover his chest. He got to the front of the wooden door, and he opened it slowly to unveil the dark, vacant scenario of the village after the vikings of it had found out Hiccup's new plan; everybody was asleep, as were the dragons, which made for a perfect time for Morgan to reflect on what he want's to do in terms of his future on Berk. As he studied the magnificent scenery of Berk beyond the village from the doorway of his hut, just looking across this once-fictional dragon and viking island in person made him realise that everything around him is much bigger than himself; for crying out loud, he's trying to win the role of CHIEF, amongst VIKINGS, and amongst DRAGONS. Maybe, perhaps, it was best for everything to be kept on the screen? in other words, maybe he overestimated just how excited he'd be to be within the universe of How To Train Your Dragon.

After letting the breeze run through the doorway to collide into his chest, Morgan had concluded on his decision; he'll stay around for the election, and then after the result, regardless of it, he'll pack up, and he'll try and arrange something with Hiccup so Morgan himself can be transported back to Britain by a boat, a boat like the ones that were used to travel to the dragon island when Stoick had captured Toothless to lead the vikings to it, ideally. He was feeling insignificant, and again, a deepness of guilt. For the rest of the election, now, thanks to the horrific dream he just had, Morgan had also concluded on another thing.

He closed the door of his hut, isolating himself inside, as he also concluded that now, thanks to the dream making him feel guilty, he's not going to provoke Eret or Cloudjumper; he's going to be neutral for the rest of the election, and as if he's just a regular viking. Cloudjumper wasn't bothered about what type of personality Morgan has around him, because the only viking he truly places his attention on is his own; Valka. Eret on the other hand, clearly wasn't going to back down. Morgan's aware that, prior to having that dream, he dug himself a hole with Eret, and potentially, one with Cloudjumper, for the worst. He's now going to try his best to look passionate and dedicated to winning, as he has an entire week left before he leaves Berk for good, and honestly, he might consider talking to Hiccup in the near future about arranging a process where he can leave Berk, rather than later.

"I'm so sorry..." Morgan said, quietly, in the middle of his dark hut, referring to everybody on Berk, feeling like he has to make up for imagining Berk in the horrific state in that dream, and also, for thinking about Toothless in that way, despite holding a hidden feeling for the dragon. He was just full on guilty, which only made his desire to leave Berk before anything bad happens grow.

"If I think like that...I can't be here any longer..." he said, walking over to his bed, as he felt a bit moved and saddened from the dream he had just now. He was legitimately scared about having that dream again, once he goes back to sleep.

It was like the idea that you think that it won't bother you, yet when it's time to walk the walk and see it for yourself, you'll be more than bothered.

 **Morgan's had a 'nightmare'. He had just dreamt about his vision of Berk being led by him as Chief; and it was shocking and deadly. In a nutshell, the negativity he's received had led to him to imagine Berk as a dictatorship, where the vikings would live in it in fear, the dragons would be very limited apart from Toothless, and the island wouldn't be accessible from the outside, nor could any of the vikings leave, and if they did, they'd be punished severely. They'd also be punished for not admiring the 'godly Chief'. There was a song in the dream too, and it gave off the impression that Berk was a deadly island. The dream exposed Morgan's hidden, and secretive feelings for Toothless, yet seeing all of these things in it have made Morgan feel guilty, and it's got him thinking that if he's thinking like that, then he shouldn't be on Berk at all. As a result, he's now confirmed to himself that after the election, he'll be leaving to go back to Britain. How will this affect his election performance? Does the fact that he had seen himself and Toothless nearly get it on make up the majority of the reason why he's leaving out of pure guilt? will he even be bothered to compete in the election, now that he has a desire to go home?**


	46. Hiccup's campaign

**RECAP: From having the most realistic dream he's had in his life, to seeing himself in said dream with Toothless, where something that Morgan's refused to confess to this entire time was revealed, all of that had gave him guilt, to the point that he's concluded, that as soon as this election is over, he's leaving Berk for good; being in his favourite fictional universe has gone from super exciting and hyperactive-generating at the start, to depressing, guilt-filling, and simply put, negativity-bringing at this point.**

 **6 DAYS UNTIL POLLING DAY**

When Hiccup had announced to the entirety of the hall last night about the change in the race to become Chief, after his argument with Morgan, it'd be an understatement to say that they were satisfied, because they were HEAVILY satisfied; with Morgan practically now being shoved into the background because of Astrid's addition, the vikings can now actually take this event seriously, and at long last, they'll be able to brush away the fatal mistake they made last night in voting for Morgan to win. But that didn't mean that Morgan was out of the picture, because the deal Hiccup had specifically concluded was that as long as Astrid is added into it, Morgan can remain in it. So now, it's a three-way race between the top two vikings, and somebody who's practically unheard of beyond Berk, or, in a nutshell, Hiccup vs Astrid vs Morgan. When Astrid had heard the announcement for herself, she not only delivered a bunch of knuckle sandwiches to Hiccup to rub it into his face that he supposedly 'buckled' and 'acknowledged that I am the true competitor', she also gave him more dead arms than she had given him before, and she was filled with joy. Despite the constant, playful physical attacks onto Hiccup, she did kiss him at the end of the night to not only thank him, but to show to him just how much she loves him; their relationship is iconic anyways, but it's became more and more tighter over these years, and with Hiccup adding his girlfriend into the opportunity to become Chief, she had only loved him more.

One person who was more than happy with Astrid's addition, just so Morgan has a higher chance of failing, was obviously Eret. He jumped for joy at the time that Hiccup had announced it, and now, he can not only be more relaxed with the fact that Morgan basically has a zero chance of winning, but now, he can make what he's gathered from Morgan into things that'll bring him down across Berk in an easier manner. For instance, when he overheard Morgan saying that he'd 'suspend Cloudjumper' and that he 'doesn't like him'. That type of information can easily make him unlikable, and on top of that, he's still got the Drago Sympathizer accusation, that seems to be working so far. He couldn't wait to put all of those things into effect.

But now though, this morning, situated at the arena, was the commencing point for the first of the three campaign rallies, and the first one to start it all was Hiccup; but not without a disturbance of a bunch of sleeping dragons scattered amongst and inside the arena. When Hiccup and his mother woke up early to get to the arena, after announcing the new plan to everybody in the hall last night about there being three different campaigns, in three consecutive days, after Hiccup had broke the news to everybody about Astrid's addition, Hiccup and Valka were exposed to the sheer collection of their reptile companions, just with their eyes closed, sleeping as if this was the Rookery Island, the island they usually go to during Snoggletog, when in fact, they've recently been going to it over these passing days for obvious reasons.

All this did was generate a laugh from Hiccup, and his mum respectively, as they arrived to see that all of the dragons from last night's reveal were still here. Berk was still in it's early morning stage, with the sky emitting a dawn colour, with the sun being half-exposed in the distance of the ocean. The orange glare of the sun was revealing itself in it's minority state in the midst of the light-blue, clear sky elsewhere, making for a lovely, and colorful morning as Hiccup and his mother were setting up the arena for the campaign rally.

"Ah, yeah, haha, Toothless has his lazy moments, mum..." Hiccup laughed, as Valka was chuckling along with him briefly.

"Cloudjumper especially must of been one tired old dragon to be situated here for the night, haha" she laughed, pointing over to the stage beyond the metal structure of the bars of the arena. "I was rather hopin' to go for a dragged out fly-around after this"

"Yeah uh, me and you both can later, like uh..you know, me and Toothless will join you, but first I uh, I need to shove my pledges into everyone's brain first, haha"

"Oh for sure, son"

They walked further into the arena, but they couldn't keep a specific dragon sleeping any longer, what with their loud boots emitting stomps against the stone floor of this part of the arena. Toothless had slowly raised his head up off of the ground as he was in a curled up position, before letting off a cute, purr-like yawn with his retracted teeth showing in his widely-open mouth during the yawn. He stretched his paws out, before noticing Valka and his best pal, Hiccup. He slowly pushed down his paws off of the stone floor, as Cloudjumper was still sleeping nearby the Night Fury, finally standing up after the long sleep here. He grunted, to fully get his reptilian self into the woken up state, as he shook his entire body. His saddle pack was still on him, and thus, the saddle pack had wiggled on his back as he shook his body.

"Mornin bud, it's not like you to be here of uh...of all places, or any of these guys, haha" Hiccup said, waving at Toothless as the dragon started making his way over to Hiccup cheerfully; it was as if Toothless hadn't slept at all, with his skipping-like approach to both Valka and Hiccup, along with his smiley face to greet them.

Hiccup held his hands out as Toothless nuzzled his head against them, before licking his human's entire face, causing Hiccup to laugh, but at the same time, wipe himself from the slobber. Toothless, looking perked up, walked over to Valka afterwards, where she ducked down to his black scaly head, with his emerald eyes focused on Valka with his cute smile, to stroke him. He was nuzzling his entire head against her palms, before she stood back up alongside Hiccup.

After interacting with the two, Toothless swiftly turned his head around his surroundings, before looking at Hiccup to emit a question-sounding purr, in reference to his intrigue as to who won the debate last night, because not only was Toothless aware of it's occurrence, the Night Fury was also aware of the fact that it was held during his sleep, so he really wanted to know who it was. Hiccup somehow understood what Toothless's question sound was referring to, and he figured that, rather than tell Toothless straight, he'll let his best friend find out for himself in the next two days, when Astrid and Morgan respectively, have their campaign rallies at this very arena.

"Bud, I ain't telling you, okay? just gotta find out yourself, hahahaha" he sarcastically laughed, which caused Toothless to let off a rumble from his throat whilst he went from a smiley look to a straight look.

"But hey, listen, me and you will go for a ride alongside my mum and Cloudjumper later, right?" Hiccup added, talking to Toothless.

Toothless became cheered up at that; he hasn't had a ride along with another dragon for a while, so it'd be nice to do that. But the Night Fury wasn't that easy to put aside; he still wanted to know which of the five had won the debate. As Hiccup and Valka had turned to each other to talk, Toothless started doing a circle in the spot he was stood at, letting his tail and his wings slide on the stone surface in the process. His green eyes were planted firmly on the ground, as if he was looking for something. He was doing a circle as if he was heating up the ground, like he usually does before he sleeps, except he isn't doing that. Toothless had seen a small pebble, for some reason, amongst the ground that he was stood at, and as his black scaly forehead, with his raised up ears, were kept in the aim of the ground, he turned it back over to Hiccup and Valka's direction, where he was mysteriously looking up at Hiccup; he was smiling devilishly, and that was perfectly demonstrated from how he was looking up at Hiccup as his head was aimed towards the ground. He started pushing the pebble around with his paw, eventually rolling it over towards Hiccup's direction, before the dragon had just about managed to collect it into his two pars this time, before throwing it up briefly into the air, only to whack it with his other paw to hit Hiccup on the side of his neck, and it was a perfect hit.

"OUCH!" Hiccup quietly said, rubbing the side of his neck, before noticing Toothless just looking away, whilst making very small laughing noises with his usual cuteness.

"Toothless, I said you can find out for yourself, gosh, that really hurt?" Hiccup said, continuing to rub his neck as a smiling Toothless couldn't keep it in any longer, nor could Valka for that matter, as the beautiful morning sky was lightening up for the day.

"Son, I think you ought to watch your back for warnings like that. Why not let the Night Fury in on it, huh?" Valka said, crossing her arms, briefly looking over to the direction of Toothless, as she could see Cloudjumper making movements with his gigantic wings; he was starting to awaken.

"Oh haha, I think he'll be just fine, mum.." Hiccup declared, after wiping his face and rubbing his neck, looking over to Toothless, making a silly face towards his dragon in a teasing and playful manner.

Toothless simply responded by doing the same, with a brief purr, although, he still wanted to know who the winner was.

The other dragons were starting to wake up, and Cloudjumper shook his big head before opening his eyes entirely. The rest, and the ones in the arena, were already moving, and they too had intrigue on who Hiccup's opponent is, but Hiccup was intent on letting the dragons, including Toothless, find out for themselves. He had told his mum not to tell them, either. For some reason, Hiccup loved for everything to be a surprise for the dragons, especially in important situations like the election.

**AN HOUR PASSES, AND HICCUP IS NOW ON THE STAGE AT THE ARENA**

It was agreed upon that Astrid, Morgan and Hiccup refrain from attending their fellow viking's campaign sessions, because the three of them are technically opponents, which is why Astrid and Morgan will be absent for Hiccup's upcoming campaign this morning, and in turn, Hiccup and Morgan will be absent from Astrid's, and Astrid and Hiccup will be absent from Morgan's. Morgan had utilised his logical thinking about it, and from that, he concluded that he shouldn't attend Hiccup's, or Astrid's campaign sessions. He wasn't actually informed of that, but he wanted to stick by what sounded more logical, just to be safe.

As Hiccup was stood on the stage, being surrounded by statues of his father's head, made entirely out of stone, it looked like there were more vikings here than there were at the hall last night for the debate. The dragons were all sat on top of the arena's metal bars whilst the vikings surrounded the arena, with the vikings closest to the metal bars having their shoulders constantly collide with the cold metal due to being shoved, because was hardly any space between the vikings. Their gears gave a mixture of brown, light brown, and their shiny helmets combined created a credible-looking viking tribe. The dragons on the top of the arena, and it was surprising that there was enough space for them all on top of there, were Toothless, Stormfly, Cloudjumper, Grump, Hookfang, Fanghook, Meatlug, Barf & Belch and Skullcrusher.

As the sky was now of it's clear-blue colour, just breaking away from the dawn light, Hiccup looked across the vikings, before looking directly at the dragons on top of the arena. Valka was stood behind him, and as per usual, for the other two campaign sessions with Astrid and Morgan, she'll ensure that everything goes to plan, like she did when she hosted the debate last night, being the loyal, hard-working veteran viking that she is.

"THANK YOU...EVERYONE..." Hiccup's voice echoed across this area, in a loud enough way for the vikings to eventually silence themselves in order to listen to Hiccup.

It honestly wasn't hard for the vikings to decide on who they're voting; it'll ultimately be Hiccup, and the same can be said for the dragons, (well, maybe Stormfly will be the exception, as she'll most likely vote for her own viking, Astrid) but again, these events are simply intriguing for the entire island, so they were obviously going to participate in them. As the atmosphere around the arena fell silent, as did the dragons, Hiccup was preparing to start his campaign speech. Amongst the vikings were those who were in the debate, too, and those main vikings who watched it; Eret was there, giving Hiccup the utmost praise, and Gobber, Snotlout, Gustav, Ruffnut and Fishlegs were also in attendance too.

"Now allow me to...before I uh, I get started with this, just place the focus onto my great mother for a moment. She's worked hard to help me make this a success so far, and with one more week to go, I'm sure we'll be able to show her the gratitude she deserves...so..thanks for that, mother, but now, it's time that I give the speech you've all been waiting for...well I say all, when uh, haha," he scratched his neck, "it actually uhm..applies for those who're voting for me, and uh, you dragons over there who're voting for me in your creatively-invented style, haha, so...but anyways, yeah, you heard me make the announcement last night about what's happening, and for the sake of the dragons, we're not gonna get specifically into that, but all I'll say is that uh...tomorrow morning, and the morning after that, you're all gonna hear promises and a bunch of pledges that simply won't match up to mine, haha, and hey, I've got the experience of being Chief already, so yeah.." Hiccup concluded, far from finished, however.

The dragons looked amongst each other with their scaly heads, especially Toothless. The part that got them curious was 'tomorrow morning, and the morning after that' which meant that there's two other vikings, rather than one, that had perhaps won the debate last night. But this didn't help Toothless's desire to know who they are, because if anything, it's only increased his desire. He let off a rumble, as he was situated right next to Cloudjumper on top of the arena. Despite there being a hidden mating season, the dragons remained here for the sake of the election.

"Now..." Hiccup's voice echoed in the air, as Valka stood behind him with the dignity of her viking Chief son, "my father was the greatest Chief to ever hold it, and with that background, I uh, my family here has a well-known history of that stuff, so realistically, if you're gonna vote for anybody, a vote for me is a vote for keeping Berk in it's current form, I mean, let's look at some of the things we...this is about us, what we've accomplished, mostly under the leadership of my dad, and uh, what I've done..." he pointed not only to the vikings surrounding the arena, he also pointed specifically to the dragons, with his finger mostly aiming at Toothless.

"We've maintained peace...and not only that..." Hiccup started walking on the stage as he spoke, "we've solidified ourselves as the viking island that, since suffering a near-defeat in the hands of Drago, promotes the idea of peace too, and again, that's something else we, under my father's legendary leadership, have accomplished; we defeated Drago, and hey, the majority of that goes towards Toothless, and he challenged, and he won. Consider this, my dragon is the Alpha, and I was lucky enough to be the son of not just my father, but my legendary mother, who had happened to conceal herself with dragons for all of those 20 years, haha...but my point is, we, the Haddock's, have a well-known history of gigantic accolades. When I first met Toothless, nobody on this island, not even those who were suffering those dragon raids, would think that we'd be companions with the dragons themselves, and together, with that companionship, we had defeated the source of the war, and now, something that outsiders wouldn't expect to hear is now the reality of how we live; vikings and dragons are like a family, a family of well-bonded, bringing-together, peace-making bunch"

"And it's not just those reasons as to why you should vote for me, there's some other things. I intend on following in the steps of my father, whilst also doing anything that's best for not just us, as vikings, but for our dragons. I will make decisions that my father would be proud of, and I will also ensure that we spread peace across these waters from our dignified island, and as somebody who was uh...who was being pelted upon by humiliation from Snotlout for instance, haha..." Hiccup said, with Snotlout looking up at Hiccup in quite an uncertain way at the mentioning of his name, "I've proven myself to be worthy of where I'm at currently. Now that you've heard what me and my family have accomplished, and what you can expect from me as Chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe and Berk, who here would honestly consider voting for, specifically speaking, the third person?"

All this did was generate a collective amount of laughing from the crowd; Hiccup was referring to Morgan, and the person who was enjoying this moment the most was Eret, as he too started laughing. Yet all the dragons, even Grump, surprisingly, looked all around the laughing vikings from the top of the arena, emitting curious purrs, not knowing why they're laughing or who they're laughing at. Toothless and Cloudjumper, in the process of looking all around from the top, had stumbled upon each other's faces, and they tilted their heads at each other, both delivering clueless expressions to each other, as neither of them knew who this 'third person' was.

 **"WHAT, YOU MEAN THE GUY WHO FEELS SORRY FOR DRAGO?! ARE YOU JOKING?!"** Eret yelled, and this was heard by everybody; the laughing only got louder, as they seemed to buy the 'Drago Sympathizer' lie, but Hiccup looked down at the stone stage he was stood on the second Eret's voice had emitted that accusation.

The laughing eventually calmed down, but the dragons were shocked, especially Cloudjumper. If one of the vikings, who may potentially end up being Chief, has support for Drago, as Eret had just yelled and claimed, the Stormcutter concluded that he'd have to stick around Valka everywhere she goes, but Toothless looked like he was raising an eyebrow at Eret's direction; he wasn't buying into what the 6'4 viking had said at all. Skullcrusher let off a rumble, as he genuinely wasn't sure about how he should react his own viking's accusation. The dragons are genuinely getting impatient, they want to know who these other two vikings are.

"Anyways..." Hiccup said, brushing off Eret's attempt at getting an early strike at Morgan, even though the British lad isn't doing his campaign for the next two days. "I can conclude that none of you here want that, right? nor do you want the second option? that's because I, myself, have the experience, and it's not just because my dragon is the Alpha of them all after successfully challenging Drago's own, it's because I have started from the bottom, and I climbed my way to the top. Here's my suggestion to you all; do you want Berk to stay in the way it's going at the moment? vote for me, and honestly, you'll be able to see me fill in the boots that my father had set up for me..and here's something else that we all enjoy, something that we'll get right into if I win..."

Hiccup took a couple of steps forwards on the stage, standing right besides a statue of Stoick's head as the sky of Berk was lightened up fully, with a few thin clouds amongst the blue. The breeze made him feel calm, and it helped him relax in the midst of being in front of a crowd of this type. There was now a scent of wood in the area, rather than the usual viking scent of burning.

"How about something we haven't done for weeks, hey? if you vote for me, we'll instantly have a dragon race...perhaps the biggest one that we've ever done before, huh?" Hiccup said, with the dragons especially, looking perked up at that, as did the vikings, mainly the ones with dragons.

"VOTE FOR ME, AND LET'S KEEP BERK'S DIGNITYYYYY!" Hiccup yelled, as the yell had generated a gigantic amount of claps and cheers from the vikings in front of the stage; they were heavily satisfied with the campaign session just now, and clearly, he's got a ton of vikings backing him.

In the midst of the dragons, including Stormfly, roaring as their version of a cheer, because she isn't aware that her own viking, Astrid, is a choice to be voted as the next Chief, Hiccup took a couple of steps back to stand with his mother, as he started waving out to the vikings and the dragons. Valka patted Hiccup on the back, as her charming smile got in the way of her entire expression.

"Good job, son..." Valka said, sounding cheerful and proud of Hiccup.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders with a brief chuckle, feeling good in himself for the conclusion of his campaign session. However, he couldn't stop thinking about how Morgan's campaign session is going to be, which was in the back of his mindset this entire time. Now that he's done his campaign session, he can officially start going around Berk, asking for the viking's support, even during Astrid and Morgan's campaign sessions.

As all of the dragons were flapping their wings in response to Hiccup's campaign session just now, simultaneously roaring, none of them had surprisingly acknowledged that the two missing vikings in this campaign session were Morgan and Astrid; even Stormfly didn't recognise that her viking was missing, but that was probably because of the fact that Stormfly herself was paying attention to what Hiccup was saying. Regardless, tomorrow morning, at this same time, it'll be Astrid's turn for her campaign session, and then the morning after that, will be Morgan's. The question does need to be asked; how will Morgan's campaign session go, given that he basically can't be arsed to stick around Berk anymore, after confirming to himself that he want's to leave, after the horrific feelings he's had, as well as that deadly dream? when he's in front of a crowd, and the dragons now, of this amount, will he collapse on the spot, or will he simply stutter and make a mess out of it?

 **Hiccup's campaign session, although slightly short, had clearly got the vikings of Berk confident and energized; they'll happily vote for Hiccup to remain as Chief, given that his father was the greatest viking Chief of all time, and that he led Berk to gaining peace with the dragons, but that was also in thanks to Hiccup. Then, Hiccup and his father had led Berk through the most dangerous challenge; Drago, and now, Berk is a viking and dragon utopia based all around peace. Next up, however, it'll be Astrid's turn to lead her own campaign session tomorrow morning, and then the morning after that one, it'll be Morgan. With Morgan's desire to finally leave, will he stutter at this point in anything to do with the election, but most importantly, when the dragons find out that he's also one of the vikings in line to be voted for to potentially be Chief, how will Toothless especially, react? will the accusations of being a Drago supporter get to his head?**


	47. Astrid's campaign

**RECAP: Hiccup's campaign session occurred, and it was a huge success. Being the first of three meant that he had set the standard for the other two that'll be occurring in the consecutive two days. He boasted about how his farther was the greatest Chief of all time, and why that should be the reason the vikings give him their vote, and a bunch of other reasons that had, honestly, made sense.**

 **5 DAYS UNTIL POLLING DAY**

With Hiccup now on his official campaign trail, after yesterday, where, following his campaign session, he pretty much did what he said he was going to do; go for a ride on Toothless alongside Valka and Cloudjumper, and it instantly made everything feel less stressful and more relaxing. Hiccup had got the entirety of Berk talking about who they're going to vote for, and the majority of them are intending on voting for Hiccup himself. Apart from that, the day that followed his campaign session didn't really bring about anything of importance. Morgan and Astrid were preparing themselves for their campaign sessions, and Morgan kept himself isolated for the most part; he couldn't face seeing Toothless or any of the vikings. For Toothless, if he saw him, he'd instantly feel guilty; Toothless is just one big cute dragon, and Morgan's just thinking about him in that manner, and then there's the issue of the vikings suddenly having a problem with his presence, which was generated from his unintentional victory at the debate. That issue's only worsened, in thanks to Eret spreading as much lies as he could to the vikings in the village, those who hunted, those who spent their time patrolling the village, and just generally the ones all across Berk, about Morgan. Nothing has occurred in terms of Toothless's impatience because the dragon acknowledged that he can't just do what he want's to do in the midst of an historical event, one that's ran specifically by his human, and Cloudjumper's viking. Beyond the election, though, it'll be Toothless's time to shine at long last, after having to hold it in.

The atmosphere was the same as it was yesterday morning, but whilst Astrid was making her way up to the stage as Valka was occupying it for her, she was unable to keep the smirk hidden on her face, because she was still getting over the fact that she had been added into the race despite Morgan winning the vote. Her entire expression was mischievous, filled with the intent of making Hiccup's position be at risk of falling into her grasp, but like she had said in the past, unless Hiccup want's to remain as Chief in the event of her winning the vote, she'll happily back down from taking over it. She was a respectful viking, despite her sly, and stealthy ways.

All of the vikings at the arena at the moment were fully aware that Astrid was also in the race, but the dragons weren't, and unlike yesterday morning, not all of them are on top of the arena bars. Because the dragon's weren't aware that Astrid was one of the other two vikings in line within the race to become Chief, they had to rely on the other viking who's here at the moment, and the one who's been one of the main planners behind the election; Valka. So when Valka had made a forwards gesture with her fingers towards Astrid's direction as she got nearer to the stage,, the dragons were instantly placing their reptilian eyes towards that specific direction. When Stormfly realises that it's her own viking that's in the race, she'll take pride in the fact that her viking is in it.

Astrid climbed up onto the stage, carrying her battleaxe with her, and when she regained her balance on her fluffy light brown boots, she looked across to the crowd of vikings around the arena, and those in front of the stage; instantly, they started applauding her. They were extremely relieved that, despite making a huge error in their vote at the debate, she was able to get into the race to become Chief nonetheless. She nodded and smiled at the vikings as her vision was passing by the rock statues of Stoick's head in front of the stage whilst walking to the middle of it, and also to Valka. As she kept her eyes towards the direction of the arena bars, her vision was passing by the rock statues of Stoick's head on the stage. She had noticed, whilst looking at the crowd with a mischievous smile, that all of the dragons were looking at her, and before she could fully get a sight of them, a scaly body of shaded blue had flown right into the air from the direction of the arena to the stage; Stormfly became all perked up, and her yellow eyes were shining with excitement as she landed on the stage. The Deadly Nadder wanted to be on the stage with her viking, who could potentially be the next Chief, and simply put, Stormfly was overwhelmed with complete happiness of that prospect, to the point where she was purring and lowering her forehead right down to the level of Astrid's.

"Heya girl.." Astrid said, holding onto her dragon's head as Stormfly purred, whilst nuzzling her viking in front of everybody and the other dragons.

After a brief nuzzle, Stormfly backed away from her viking, as the applauding had pretty much stopped in the middle of Stormfly nuzzling Astrid. Astrid briefly turned to face Valka, before looking back out to the vikings and the dragons. One thing that was different from yesterday was that Grump wasn't here this time, whereas the rest are. It's a given that Grump's probably too lazy to come, and as a result, that dragon probably won't be voting. Stormfly was shaking out of pure excitement in the background, as she continued to raise her wings briefly and rapidly out of being perked up at Astrid being in this spot right now. As the sky had more clouds in it, Astrid had a pretty cool view of the entire atmosphere, where Toothless's blackness was noticeable on top of the arena again, much like yesterday, and Cloudjumper was also besides him again, with his four wings taking up a good amount of space on top of the bars.

Valka remained besides Stormfly as she allowed Astrid to start, with all eyes and reptilian eyes planted on Astrid as the dragons were utilising the same amount of focus they had given to Hiccup yesterday morning.

"I know Hiccup like the back of my hand, alright? he's like water, you know? I'm the ice block that never melts, and he's the water that had melted from a block of ice ages ago. This isn't personal or anything, because if I really wanted to make Hiccup cry buckets, I would, but I'm going to tone it down for the sake of what's at stake here, so let me shoot right from the top of my head here.."

"Right after the result was made clear from that debate, Hiccup saw the potential in me, and he- oh I know, this is a little too 'real' for some around here to take, but I have to say what I've gotta say, so he saw the potential in me, and then out of the dark, he comes out with the announcement that I've been added into the race. What does that say to you all about how easily he can be buckled? I love him more than anything, but I'm a realist when it comes to the facts, and the fact here is this; Hiccup is easily persuaded, and on that basis, allow me to elaborate on a crucial detail...I can be Hiccup, but hardened, solidified, and more firm, and I'll be trying to replicate what he's doing, only in, like I said, a more realistic and a more solidified approach. I can see however, that the majority of you all, including you dragons up there and elsewhere, have been looking at me like I'm crazy for bringing this right here.." she raised her battleaxe upwards, patting the steel, "with me, and I'm about to show you something that'll prove my credibility as the fastest, and capable viking on Berk..."

Astrid turned away from the space in front of her with all the vikings and the dragons to look at Stormfly, who was constantly shaking herself out of the pure excitement she had gathered. Stormfly needed no gesture from Astrid, because the Deadly Nadder acknowledged already that her viking wanted her to come close, and that's exactly what Stormfly did. She hopped all excitingly over to Astrid, as Astrid herself had a cool little showcasing idea in mind, and it'll involve an old tactic that she and Stormfly had used to stick all those shields onto the wood during that specific Snoggletog. She started whispering something to Stormfly, as the dragon had kept her perked-up looking expression. Her cyan-blue scaly nostrils were aimed slightly at the stage floor as that horn above the nostrils, in it's yellow-and-orange mixture of shadings, was in full view, as a result of her lowering her head in the midst of Astrid whispering something to her. The end-parts of her wings were dangling off of her body slightly.

Whilst that was going on, Valka shrugged at the vikings, as they all looked curious at the fact that Astrid was whispering something to Stormfly, during her campaign session of all times. Toothless and Cloudjumper looked at each other once again to exchange tilts as they both let off purrs of curiosity, before looking back at the stage as the one dragon that Toothless plays with the most was still being whispered to by Astrid. Whereas Meatlug, Barf and Belch and Fanghook were with their respective vikings in the crowd, Hookfang, Cloudjumper, Toothless and Skullcrusher all remained on top of the arena, which had to do pretty much with their size. None of them had noticed that there's been a trend so far, to this morning from yesterday morning, and if they were to notice it, they'd find out who the third viking that'll be on that very stage tomorrow morning is. The trend was the fact that Astrid wasn't at Hiccup's session yesterday, which would of revealed Astrid as one of the vikings in the race, and this morning, that trend continues with Morgan being absent, which, again, if they were to notice that, they'd find out for themselves that it's him that's the third one in the race.

Suddenly, Stormfly backed up, creating more space between herself and Valka as Astrid had raised her battleaxe up; this caught the attention of the dragons, and the vikings simultaneously, as they were shocked at the body language between the viking and the dragon companions. As Astrid landed her spot next to one of the big rock statues of Stoick's head, she nodded at Stormfly, in which the Deadly Nadder had swung her tail out to the side. She moved her yellow and blue patterned tail upwards slightly, before moving it downwards to unveil a bunch of spikes that had surrounded the entirety of it, and the sound that had came from this sounded like a sword being scraped against another.

"GO!" Astrid yelled, suddenly holding her battleaxe high into the air, as Stormfly, in a whip-style, charged her tail forwards towards Astrid to shoot a spike into the air, causing a deadly, threatening, whip-like sound to briefly echo from the stage all the way over to the vikings and the dragons amongst the arena's area. Some of the vikings in the crowd had flinched at the loud whip noise from Stormfly's tail, in which they had covered their ears instantly at it. Valka did the same, because she basically had the front seat to the entire thing.

Astrid turned around in her leap, as she looked to prove to everyone that she's got the physical capabilities of being Chief by capturing one of Stormfly's deadly, and rapid spikes from her tail onto her battleaxe, and as soon as she leaped, her battleaxe had felt like it moved backwards ever so slightly. Astrid's boots collided with the stone stage, where she instantly checked her battleaxe, and there it was; the spike that had collided INTO the metal of the battleaxe it was that quick in the air. She chuckled with pride, before looking at Stormfly as she looked more than proud of her dragon.

"Thanks, girl" Astrid said, just smiling helplessly at Stormfly, where the Deadly Nadder purred loudly back at her viking.

"Now, look at this here...not many vikings I assume can do what I've just did..." Astrid said, holding her battleaxe up for a showing towards the crowd and the dragons, "do you see this spike here? my dragon just now had sent this rapidly thrusting through the air, and a Chief needs to be able to have physical capabilities. For example, just now, I had precisely captured this spike off of my dragon, after it was sent right into the air, on this battleaxe, and what makes this even more reliable is the fact that I was able to get it, with it's straight hit, directly into the metal, and what do we all know about metal? it's one of the strongest bits of material we, as vikings, have..making something of this occurrence of a near-impossible level.."

The vikings were astonished; precisely what Astrid wanted to accomplish amongst them. Stormfly's firing of that spike looked rapid and almost impossible to capture on a battleaxe of all things, but because of her many years of experience in physicality, and her overall top status as a viking, as well as the fact that she and Stormfly have been companions for years, Astrid was able to accomplish what initially looked impossible. The dragons felt like they wanted to do something of a similarity with their vikings as a result of Astrid and Stormfly doing what they just did; it looked incredible, and it made them look fantastic. More than anything, though, it was Cloudjumper and Toothless who felt that need the most.

"Indeed, hey? but now that you've all seen the evidence right here of my physical capabilities, let me also touch on another area...I am as tough as this battleaxe right here, and you've all seen what I'm capable of...but at the same time, I'm not willing to let every aspect of being at the top of the tribe slide all into my possession, so here's my main proposal; if I win this election, I'll make sure that Hiccup still remains near my position, and of course, who can forget that Toothless is and always will be the alpha? there's no denying it, right? I mean, we can't exactly let Hiccup go out into the background, despite what I've said about him so far, but that doesn't mean I'll go soft on him"

The dragons particularly looked at Toothless's black scaly body, with some of them slightly bowing their heads down to the Night Fury because of the mentioning of his status as the Alpha. The vikings also looked at him; and in a way, they admired Toothless for his position, and it's no secret that the entirety of Berk want's him as their dragon. Toothless felt a flow of importance run right through his entire reptilian body just now because of the spotlight being shone on him as the Alpha just now, and he gladly lived in the moment of it.

"Allow me to be serious for a moment, as one of the-" Astrid was interrupted by Stormfly's head colliding with her shoulder, in which Astrid stepped to the side slightly, stroking her dragon's forehead before turning her focus back to the vikings, "as one of the final things I can say, and I'm sure this is gonna be one of a huge significance, I will not back down from a threat. It's up to us, as a collective bunch, to work together, alongside our dragons, to ensuring that we keep the peace that Berk has come to know. Talks have failed, so why should we try that again? I'm sure you all know who I'm talking about here, and after the damage he had caused to us in the past, I think it's pretty justified for us to ensure that we have a strong defence at the ready, to protect ourselves.."

"Let me recap with what I've said and done here this morning.." Astrid said, as the sun was shining right into her eyes, "I have shown you all my physical capabilities, and how speedy I can be, I have told you all about my idea on retaliation, and most importantly, I have assured you all and myself, that Hiccup will still be of a significant position, one that'll be the closest to the Chief position, where me and him can work together, and like I've said, Berk will come before me, as will our tribe and our dragons...in short, if you want a better Hiccup, vote for me, and together, let's strive for the same Berk and the same Hairy Hooligans, but with a firmer Chief...LET'S GET IT DONE!" Astrid conclusively yelled, which, much like Hiccup's yell, had caused the entirety of the vikings to clap and cheer.

Astrid bowed to them in dignity, before playfully being shoved by her dragon. Astrid, thankful for Stormfly's willingness to help her out, had simply thrown herself onto her dragon's nostrils chest-first to hug her head; whilst the clapping in the background was roaring in the mixture of cheers, Astrid and Stormfly, human to dragon, had closed their eyes as they embraced each other; Stormfly would do anything to protect Astrid, and she couldn't be more excited for her to be in this position. After the brief hug, Astrid looked back to the vikings and the dragons, as Valka herself was smiling with a charming expression in the background. She walked up to Astrid, much to the surprise of Stormfly, as the battleaxe was resting on the ground. She and Astrid had shook hands, with Valka wanting to express her best wishes.

"Good luck, Astrid, you're gonna need it, haha.." Valka chuckled, growing even more respect for Astrid at this point.

"I think the person who's gonna be here tomorrow morning will need it more, haha, but thanks for that" Astrid said, smiling back at Valka as the hand shake had stopped.

It's safe to assume that Astrid has impressed everyone, if not that, proved to them that she is indeed capable of taking the responsibility of Chief, but there were feelings going around the vikings that they're probably still going to vote for Hiccup, but some of them were also contemplating voting for Astrid. Regardless, she's had a good morning. Toothless will obviously vote for Hiccup, as he's his viking, but he looked amazed at Astrid as well.

**MORGAN'S IN HIS HUT, PACKING UP HIS THINGS**

The red shirt and the jeans he had worn on the day he woke up on Berk had been placed right onto his bed. Morgan was a lover of shorts, but he wasn't sure if he should stay in them considering he's going back home. In the end, he decided to leave them on the bed. He kept his phone in his hand, for when he heads back home, so he can finally charge it. Ideally, he really wanted it to be charged at this moment, so he can not only text his family whilst on Berk, but take pictures for them to see. He didn't even know if that'd be a possibility, though, even if it was charged, considering that it seems like Berk isn't anywhere near the usual continents and whatnot. Amongst those jeans and that red shirt, he also had the pyjama pants that he recalls he had worn beneath his jeans when he started running around the cove in pure excitement at the fact that he was now on his favourite fictional island. God, those times were long gone, because now, that excitement's been killed off from the dream he had, and not only that, but the negativity he received.

A knock had emerged on his hut door, and Morgan couldn't be bothered to physically open the wooden door for himself.

"COME ON IN!" He said, sounding pretty normal in his voice, given that he's relaxed in the viable route of heading back home today.

The hut door opened, and emerging through that doorway was none other than Hiccup himself, and the second he walked in, he noticed Morgan's setup, and he was confused. He came here to remind Morgan that he has his campaign session at the arena tomorrow morning.

"Woah, uh, what's going on here, Morgan?"

"I'm leaving..." Morgan said blatantly, causing Hiccup's face to spark confusion.

"W-What? since when? why?"

"I'm not cut out for this, Hiccup. The...the feeling's gone...I came here to have fun...I...I just can't seem to find that hype anymore, and admittedly, I've probably brought it on myself...but for crying out loud Hiccup, I was responsible for the death of a viking that I didn't even want to die, and now, I get the feeling that I'm hated around this island, and uh, between you and me, I think there's something much more secretive and uh...unorthodox surrounding my head at the moment...it's for the best, Hiccup.." Morgan said, holding onto his phone tightly.

"Oh come on, you haven't even done your campaign session yet? I don't want you to leave, Morgan, honestly. You know, despite the uh...what do you wanna call em, the uh...the minor quarrels I guess, that we've had in the past...you're a good guy, but I just think that mistakes have been made and uh...ultimately, it's all came down to this...listen, what do you say.." Hiccup walked over to Morgan, towering over him, "I take you for a ride on Toothless, huh? I remember you having a huge addiction with him when I first met you, and I know for a fact that it affected you when he uh...he hated you for pushing me, which to this day, still makes me laugh, haha.."

"No, Hiccup...I've done enough harm...I just...I just can't see myself being apart of Berk any longer...it was fun whilst it lasted, but that vibe of being in my dream has just vanished..."

"Okay okay, well uh..listen..how about this, then? and with what I'm about to suggest, you'll hopefully be able to change your mind...because personally, I don't want you to leave...why not get through the entirety of this week, where you can do your campaign session tomorrow, and at least give it a shot? if you still want to leave after this week, then uh, I guess I can reluctantly arrange for a boat to take you back..but Morgan...please, on my behalf, don't leave...I know I've came across as a bad person, like, for instance, adding Astrid into the mix despite you getting the most votes, but I had to think realistically at that point, and I have to listen to what my own tribe is saying...just stick around for this week, and if it doesn't go well, I'll help you out with your uh...your intention to leave?" Hiccup declared, not wanting Morgan to leave as he's come to like him, as an outsider.

Morgan thought about the proposal; if he can still leave after this election, then he'd be more than willing to stay, but it's just the election that he's lost a touch of passion for. He ultimately concluded in his head, that he may as well stay.

"Alright, sod it, I'll do it, Hiccup.."

"That's the spirit, Morgan. I've uh, I've actually started my campaign trail, since I had my session yesterday morning, and uh, Astrid's having hers at the moment, and tomorrow morning, it'll be yours..do you want me to wake you up early tomorrow to take you to the arena to prepare?" Hiccup said, wanting to help Morgan in the best possible ways so he won't leave Berk.

"Sure.." Morgan said reluctantly, where he secretly couldn't be arsed to participate in the election anymore, but he concluded that he should probably get it over with.

 **Astrid's campaign session is in the history books, and it's safe to assume that she's probably had as much success as Hiccup had with his, but hers was unique in the sense that she got Stormfly to help her out with proving something; the time when she and Stormfly were placing shields onto the wood during that specific Snoggletog, with the help of Stormfly's spikes, had came into play, and ultimately, it helped her prove her speedy and physical capabilities. She keeps playfully attacking Hiccup, but she's made it clear that he won't be thrown to the bottom; he'll be of a significant position to her role as Chief, and there's no possible way that Toothless's status as the Alpha will be taken away, even with Stormfly being the dragon of the Chief should Astrid win. Now though, perhaps, possibly, third time lucky could maybe help out Morgan, when he steps out onto the stage tomorrow morning for his campaign session? he intended on leaving today, but luckily, Hiccup had came into his hut to remind him of his campaign session, only to persuade him to stay for the entirety of this week to see the election through; will Morgan have the passion for it? this'll be the first time in a while that he will see Toothless, and following that dream, will he manage, with the Night Fury in his presence?**


	48. Morgan's campaign

**RECAP: Astrid's campaign session was over and done with, and she took an exceptionally unique turn in it compared to Hiccup's; she actually went out of her way to prove just how flexible and rapid she can be, and it seemed to have paid off amongst the vikings. With her's now in the history books, there's only one left that needs occur, and possibly, the one that'll have the most difficulty.**

 **4 DAYS UNTIL POLLING DAY**

He wanted to pretend that he was still asleep, but the nudging from Hiccup with his hand, along with his voice as he was repeating Morgan's name, made Morgan realise that he simply couldn't pull it off. He opened his eyes reluctantly, and the image of Hiccup standing besides the bed as Morgan himself was laying on it made him recall that this morning, he's got to go to the arena for his campaign session, and Morgan honestly couldn't be bothered to do it. Morgan yawned, rubbed his eyes, and he didn't move a single muscle in his body.

"I told you I'd help you get up, huh?" Hiccup said, as if he was asking a question with the tone he spoke in.

Morgan finally sat up on the bed, as he was wearing nothing else except the shorts. He noticed the orange, bright light of the sun from the open door of his hut, where the sun's orange shade was on the far corners of the wall just behind Hiccup. It was clearly early in the morning. Morgan flopped his arms onto his legs as his legs were in the covers, where he could easily just fall asleep now as his eyes were aching, and he was struggling to keep them open. It was always that way at home, too. The days in which he'd have college had required him to wake up around 6-7AM to catch the bus, because his house is at the very end of his street, and he hated it.

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Morgan moaned, half-awake with his eyes.

"And also uh, I wanna say something before we go any further...you know those times when I said I wanted this entire process to be hard for you? well uh, that's just uh...that's just an internal tone for this election, you know? it's nothing personal, just in case it came across that way, and like I said, just because I say things like that, it doesn't mean I don't like you, because I do.."

"Uh yeah, erm, Hiccup..." Morgan struggled, rubbing his mouth, "don't you feel better about yourself now? I could of sworn you started this entire election thing because you felt down or whatever?"

"I do, but I wanna build on the historical accolades that we've accomplished. Dragons and vikings, and now a chance for the vikings of this village to vote for a Chief? I can't let it pass, haha"

"But you would of, if you had called off the election because of ME...and honestly, I don't think that's a bad idea anymore, haha.."

"Okay, yeah, I probably did exaggerate when I threatened to call it off, and again, I didn't mean for that to sound personal, but I've seen the light, Morgan. Together, as vikings, with our dragons, we can make history out of this, and you'll be apart of a first on Berk, how's that for motivation, huh?" Hiccup said, attempting to cheer Morgan up, as he could see that Morgan still wasn't overwhelmingly keen on seeing the election through.

Morgan's passion for politics was still a thing, but despite that, he was no longer able to get passionate about this viking election because of reasons that have been made clear over these passing days.

"Come on, once you'll get there, you'll feel good, this is just a morning thing, isn't it?" Hiccup said, nodding sideways at Morgan, gesturing for him to get up.

"No, I won't feel good...wait..w-..." Morgan had suddenly, in his waking-up brain, realised something; if this is a campaign session in which he'll have to stand on the stone stage at the arena in front of everybody, then it's a possibility that all the dragons may be there too, "are they gonna be there?"

"Who?" Hiccup asked, as he looked down at his metal leg to ensure that it was stable.

"Erm, the dragons? are they gonna be there?"

"They were at mine, and I'm certain they were at Astrid's one yesterday, so uh yeah.."

"Oh my god...so does that mean uh...that...what do you call it, the...the..." Morgan was more awake now, as he was trying to once again identify Valka's dragon out of his memory, Cloudjumper, "the one with the four wings, I can never remember his name.."

"Cloudjumper?"

"And Toothless?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my goddddd..." Morgan said, stretching his sentence out towards the end, planting his hands onto his head before slowly moving them down off his mouth, not only out of stress, but to wake himself up even more, "I can't do this, Hiccup...not with them-" Morgan stopped himself from saying anything else in regards to the dragons.

"Why? it's the dragons-"

"No..you don't understand..there's this thing...it's complicated..." Morgan said, still sat up in his bed, as he referred to Toothless's situation for him, as well as the fact that Cloudjumper hates his guts; he's still intending on being neutral to everyone he was once acting provocative around.

"What's going on then?" Hiccup asked, with Morgan intent on keeping silent on the situation; if he tells Hiccup about the Toothless situation, it'll be the ultimate end of his reputation, and he doesn't want to tell Hiccup about Cloudjumper's hatred for him, either.

"It's nothing, I'll...I don't know if I can do it under the circumstances that I'm hearing, Hiccup..."

"If it makes you feel any better, my mum's gonna be there? look, you get clothed up, have a wooden bowl of water or whatever, and head on over there before anybody else comes. I'm sure my mum will help you out, and uh, I can't be there, under my own rules, haha..." Hiccup awkwardly laughed, looking towards the doorway.

"Give me a few minutes then.." Morgan said, gulping at the prospect of his campaign session; he'll be in front of the dragons, and the situation for him will just result in him being unable to look up at them, and he'll feel under pressure. He'll be under the watch of Toothless, the dragon he dreamt about in a manner that he simply cannot describe, and he still felt guilty about that, so to see him physically and for real, will only ignite that guilty feeling again.

"I'll uh, I'll catch up with you later then, alright? better get there as quick as possible, too" Hiccup said, walking for the door of the hut.

Morgan reluctantly mumbled to Hiccup, where, as soon as he left the hut, Morgan simply collapsed back down onto his bed, with his hands planted on his forehead; he could feel a warmth emerge across the entirety of the air inside the hut, due to the door being left open and the morning air of Berk subsequently flowing in, but he honestly didn't want to do the campaign session. Hiccup himself, as he walked out, had felt like the entire 'make the dragons participate to add pressure to the opponent' thing at this point was another exaggeration of his, especially since Morgan now seems like he's finally been affected from the election and whatnot.

"I-I need to go home..." Morgan said, as he was as still as a statue whilst on his bed, knowing that he can't go back to sleep, as he's technically got an obligation to fill, in doing his campaign session over at the arena, but he didn't want to face the negativity of the vikings and the dragons, because he'll not only be made to look like an idiot in front of the dragons, but the guilt from dreaming about Toothless, and the negative image he's created for himself in Cloudjumper's eyes will only make him feel uncomfortable and apprehensive.

And then there's Eret, the viking who shoved him to the ground after the debate, and logic, in Morgan's head, says that he'll also be at the session.

His favourite 'fictional' universe is now turning into what reality is like; stressful, and unpredictable.

**HICCUP AND MORGAN ARRIVE AT THE ARENA**

The morning sky was still in it's early stage, as the sun's light had emitted a shade of orange above the ocean water, and the air honestly felt like a tropical holiday. Morgan had a wooden bowl of milk whilst walking here, and he was being guided by Hiccup. Valka was already at the arena, making this the third consecutive day for her to be there at an early time, but Hiccup had told her yesterday that there'd be difficulties with Morgan, so she arrived here slightly earlier than usual. When he and Hiccup crossed the small brown bridge leading to the ground in which the arena is situated with, Valka had heard the bridge move about, with the ropes making a stretching sound. Valka looked up towards the direction of the bridge, where she instantly waved at both Hiccup and Morgan. Nobody else was here, nor were the dragons, but their arrival was imminent. A trembling Morgan walked past the structure of the arena, looking through the metal bars to see the inside, and he once again recalled his training sessions with Astrid when he had to defend himself against Tuffnut.

Hiccup wasn't going to stay for long, because as he had said, he wasn't allowed to come here, but he's only came here to guide Morgan. He waved back at Valka, as Morgan simply dropped his wooden bowl to the ground near the actual stone stage, and afterwards, he studied the rock statues of Stoick's head at the front of the stage whilst taking in the warm air of the morning.

"Mornin, Morgan the Marvellous, haha" Valka chuckled, as Hiccup picked up the wooden bowl.

"Hiya" Morgan casually said, trying to look for the way up to the stage.

"Oh, you can just jump on up here, haha, not a problem at all" Valka said.

"Ah, right"

Morgan, struggling to get his act together in terms of his internal thoughts, walked straight to the ascended surface of the stone stage, where he pushed his two palms against the actual ground of it. He jumped upwards and slightly pulled himself forwards to get one of his knees on the stage, before finally getting the other one on. When he stood up straight besides one of the Stoick statues, Valka was situated in front of Morgan, and they both shook hands, but this didn't calm Morgan down at all.

"You'll be fine, uh, Morgan, okay, I'm gonna head off, good luck, tell me how it went later on, alright?" Hiccup said, putting his thumb up to Valka, and Morgan, as he felt like he was being stung all over his body by sweat, even though he wasn't sweating at all.

"Yeah, sure" Morgan said, just barely getting out of the sleepy phase he was just in at his hut.

"Take care, Hiccup! I'll see you soon, son!"

Hiccup waved back at both Valka and Morgan, and once he got to the small bridge, Valka looked at Morgan, as his expression looked like a permanently horrified one, with his blank, straight eyes, yet his slightly open mouth in which it looked like he was terrified.

"Listen Morgan, if Hiccup and Astrid can do it, you can as well, and truth be told, you performed exceedingly well at the hall, you know?"

"Oh Valka, if only I could be relaxed...I have to deal with Eret's name-calling and accusations, and now, I have to cope with being watched by the dragons, in-...including yours..." he said, scratching his arms as he could feel an itching sensation emerge.

"This is your campaign session, he won't be able to say anything to you, and anyways, the dragons and the vikings don't arrive until uh...I'll give it a good 5 minutes or less. Eret's always been the immature one, let me tell you that, but most importantly, you've shown yourself to be more mature than him...if you do that now, you'll be even more respected than you are. What you consider to be negativity and hatred, is simply a miss-understanding, and I'll be on here for the duration of your campaign, alright?"

"Toothless...I...I-..."

"Toothless? he's one of the friendliest dragon's on Berk, don't worry...and honestly, despite the uh...the fact that you haven't seem him all that much, I think you'll really like Cloudjumper once he gets here.."

There was a small temptation inside Morgan to just confess to Valka that he has seen Cloudjumper before, and that he has nearly been killed from said dragon, but at the same time, he didn't want to cause any hassle.

"I guess I can count on your word...but uh...just to try and make myself feel better, I've been planning out the name of this..and uh, yeah, it's goin' pretty well"

"Oh yeah?" Valka said, sounding intrigued.

"Yeah, I uh, I've called it the Modernisation Movement because uh...the entire purpose behind my campaign thingie mabob is to basically make Berk into the most advanced viking island around here...and honestly, I don't know if what I'm-"

"See? you aren't afraid at all, are you? you're just scared that you'll get people going against you, and honestly Morgan, it happens...you've just told me what you intend on doing, and that alone gives me confirmation that you'll do just as well as my son and Astrid did the last two days.."

"Thanks Valka, I appreciate it...I always think back to when I first met you, and I honestly don't understand why I was such an idiot by avoiding you, haha.."

"You said you didn't like being condescended, but hey, the past's in the past, and speak of the devil, look who's flying here.." Valka said, pointing over to the direction of the rising sun, with Morgan's heart suddenly feeling like it had popped the second she mentioned the word flying; it was definitely a dragon.

Morgan turned to the direction that Valka was pointing at, and he could see a black void, with it's wide wings, approaching the arena; Toothless was the first one to arrive, and that was the same as it was the last two days. Morgan started stumbling and panicking; if he sees Toothless, the image of him being with the Night Fury in that manner won't go away, so he wanted to hide. As Toothless's body was getting bigger in the distance of the sky, Morgan realised that the Stoick statues were much bigger than his own body, so he could easily hide behind them until he's forced to come out of the hiding stance to start his campaign. Morgan rapidly charged over to the middle Stoick head rock statue, as Valka looked at him questionably.

Morgan waved his hands back and fourth as he nodded his head left and right; what Valka gained from this was that he didn't want to be seen by Toothless, which was extremely odd for Valka, but she decided to just go with it, finding Morgan's actions just now quite peculiar.

"Oh..." Valka emitted, surprised at Morgan.

The gust of wind running amongst Toothless's flying body had reached the ears of Morgan; he could hear the Night Fury's wings flap before they suddenly stopped, which meant that Toothless had landed presumably, in his mind.

There he was; the dragon that has a thing going for a human, the Alpha, Toothless. He landed his four paws onto the metal arena as Morgan could hear his grunts and his purrs behind the statue he was pushing his back against. He instantly started feeling an emotional sense emerging inside his body just from the purrs alone; those feelings are starting to make him react to A DRAGON as if he want's to be with him, but he had guilt senses battling those emotional feelings.

"Heya Toothless" Valka yelled, with her voice echoing across the arena as Toothless shook his entire body; he lacked the saddle pack this time, and once he finished shaking his body, he looked at Valka with a human-like smile, as his charming puppy eyes made her smile in return. He smiled cheerfully, and the sun's light in the background only made his black void of a scaly body look cuter.

Morgan was bracing himself for a total descent at this point.

**THE ARENA IS ONCE AGAIN PACKED WITH ALL OF THE DRAGONS AND THE VIKINGS**

The atmosphere was again, the same as it was with the last two campaign sessions; only this time, Snotlout was closer to the front of the stage than usual, and all the dragons were once again on top of the arena's metal bars. Morgan was still kept behind the middle Stoick head statue, and he had secretly whispered to Valka, whilst Toothless was the only one here before, to give him an introduction. Just hearing the hundreds of vikings talk, as well as the dragons, including Cloudjumper, grunt amongst each other, made Morgan feel like this was the dead end. It may seem odd that he's suddenly afraid to go in front of a gigantic amount of vikings after doing the debate and just participating overall in the election, but he had a dream that was so realistic that it had affected his confidence; he dreamt of doing bad things to the vikings as Chief, and he dreamt of Toothless in a manner that'd only result in Toothless giving Morgan a pleasuring experience. All of that, combined with the negativity he's felt like he's receiving, had led to him wanting to leave, so it was obvious as to why A. he couldn't be bothered doing the election stuff anymore, and B. he's afraid of being seen by Toothless, because he fears that he'll be too guilty-felt to continue.

"IT'S TIME..." Valka yelled, with her legendary voice echoing across the arena, silencing the vikings instantly, as they were actually EXCITED for the worse, to see Morgan on the stage, wherever he is.

"You've all seen the last two...and here we are already, haha, it's gone as quick as it takes whilst you're flyin on a dragon in my eyes. We've had my amazing son, Hiccup, and we've had Astrid, and for all of you dragons there...we've deliberately kept the two winners a secret for all of you, and I'm sure the majority of you here already know who this third person is, so let's not waste any time," Morgan was trembling, and he was being stung everywhere, particularly on his legs, by the anxious sweating-like sensations, but he had no choice but to instantly step on out once Valka announces his name, and at that point, he's just going to have to find a way to curb his nerves, "FOR THIS PERSON TO HAVE ASCENDED TO THIS POINT, DESPITE HIM BEING SOMEWHAT OF A ROOKIE, HE NOT ONLY DESERVES RESPECT, HE ALSO DESERVES AN APPLAUD, SO GIVE IT UP FOR MORGAN THE MARVELLOUS!"

The vikings clapped as they all laughed simultaneously. Morgan stood up, and stepped away from the Stoick stone statue to turn from his back, all the way to a sight that was much more intimidating in person than he had anticipated; the vikings he knew were here, with Snotlout being at the front as he too was oddly clapping, despite walking out of the debate when it was revealed that Morgan had won, and not only that, he could see a bunch of them laughing. The dragons all looked surprised, but it took them only a few seconds to recall that Morgan was the guy that Toothless revealed to them as his chosen mate, so when Morgan's body was in full view, not including Cloudjumper, all their eyes were planted firmly on the Night Fury, as Toothless once again, at the sight of his chosen mate and the fact that he was at the center of attention once again, lowered his body down as he looked like the mixture of guilty and embarrassed with his wings gradually sliding from his body and more so entirely onto the metal bars.

That sight had caused Morgan to gulp; it was odd to him that when he stepped out from the stone statue just now, the dragons looked at Toothless, and he acknowledged that there was a prospect of them knowing that Toothless has a thing for Morgan himself, but that wasn't the scariest part. Cloudjumper's focused eyes were planted on Morgan as the Stormcutter wasn't doing what the other dragons were doing to Toothless; he went from a body language of neutrality to a body language of 'get away from my human' as he gritted his teeth, with his four wings being raised up slightly with an angry expression.

"O-oh my god..." a hard-to-tell shaking Morgan had said, in the midst of the loud applauds.

He just couldn't stop looking at Toothless, but Morgan, understanding that Cloudjumper is Valka's dragon, sidestepped away from her slightly so he wouldn't attack; he wanted to be neutral, so he thought that the best thing to do was to obey Cloudjumper's body language.

He got his act together, and once he was standing right in the exposure of everybody, it was becoming more and more tolerable, but he had a battle in his insides that he had to cope with. Eret, Ruffnut, Gustav, Fishlegs and Gobber were amongst the vikings around the arena, and as Morgan took his position to the middle of two Stoick statues, the morning sky, as well as the warm air, made him feel more relaxed, but still, he couldn't entirely get to that point. His trembling eased, his sweating feelings decreased, but he was still nervous. The clapping and the mumbling from the vikings had stopped, and Morgan just awkwardly stood there, not knowing if that was when he should start. His inner-feelings were causing him to lack the capability to know if he should do this or do that. He quickly looked at Valka to rapidly ask her if this is when he should start now.

"Uh, do I go now?" he whispered, where it was that silent and awkward it was as if he could hear crickets.

"Yeah, whenever you're ready.." Valka said, just taking a couple more steps back.

Morgan closed his eyes, whilst sucking up a good amount of air into his throat, before opening them again, and he let off a huge puff of air subsequently. The vikings could see that he was uneasy up there, but the lies and everything have led to them to believing them, so they didn't have that much sympathy for him. On the other hand, the dragons weren't bothered at all about how he'll go about delivering the speech, but at the same time, when they found out for themselves that he's one of the ones in the race, they did give off curious-looking faces as if something didn't seem right, but they didn't stick on it for long. Toothless wasn't one of them who did that, either.

"I just want to extend an olive branch quickly because I uh.." Morgan's voice was much stronger, despite feeling nervous and trying to cope with the dragons being here, "I think I've been misunderstood to a big amount uh...yeah..so can I just say one thing..I'm not what's been claimed, nor am I the provocative person I've made myself out to be, so to all of those who I may have angered in the past...I hope to have good relationships with you in the future..." at this point, Morgan looked specifically at Cloudjumper, to give the Stormcutter the indication that he want's to get on with him despite the teasing and the provocations, before looking back at the vikings, "and uh, let's just put what's been said behind us all, and let's push forwards, shall we?"

Cloudjumper only cared about the safety of Valka, so the olive branch message that Morgan had delivered just now didn't bother the Stormcutter a single bit. He had no idea why this guy was getting so much attention in the first place. In Cloudjumper's eyes, despite Toothless making it known to him that he's his chosen mate, Morgan was irrelevant.

"I'm..-" Morgan tried to talk, but as the sunlight was increasing in it's height, he could just sense that he was being watched by those who'll potentially think of him as an idiot, and it made him on edge.

He stared at the crowd of vikings as their faces remained vacant, with Eret remaining vacant too, as if they were waiting for a specific thing to occur before they react, but in the corner of his eyes, the pressure of being watched by all of those reptilian eyes, especially the eyes from Toothless, was trembling in his heart as he could see the coloured scales of the dragon's bodies, as their heads were precisely focused on him. He didn't talk clearly, but instead, started stuttering and he began speaking fillers as his throat started to feel like it was tightening up, rendering his voice into a cracking-sound for every time he spoke.

"I can't do it, Valka, I can't, I need to get out of here.." Morgan said to Valka, just rapidly moving over to her direction.

"Woah woah, what's the matter?" she said, as their conversation was unintentionally loud, to the point that the front vikings could hear it.

"I...this is too much, I'm embarrassing myself, I'm just gonna jump off here and go somewhere.." Morgan said, walking away from Valka afterwards as she nodded slowly, looking unsure as to how to react.

As Morgan turned to the direction that he intended on jumping off of, he was caught with an eye-brow-raising expression on his face from Snotlout suddenly getting onto the stage, and once he got up, he smiled at Morgan as he made his way towards him, and he smiled at Valka, before taking over the middle of the stage to stand in front of the dragons and the vikings. Not only were the dragons, especially Hookfang since Snotlout's now on there, incredibly confused at this trainwreck that's occurring, but all the vikings were confused too, with them having expressions that resembled the time they were witnessing Hiccup suddenly making Hookfang at the time, when he was 'becoming a viking' just stand still with neutrality by raising his hand out to the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Guys? you're being aimlessly bambled through by what you were about to hear just now..." Snotlout said, with his voice now echoing across the stage.

Morgan slowly sidestepped back towards Valka as Cloudjumper was precisely watching him, in case he decided to attack her. Morgan's eyebrow remained raised up as he was watching Snotlout spouting randomness, and he looked at Valka, and because this has all suddenly collapsed, his campaign session that is, he didn't actually know what was going on. At best, he could only imagine that Snotlout has gotten over the result of the debate, and that he's here to help out even more, and if that's the case, then it'd at least boost Morgan's passion. Snotlout's became a viking that Morgan has grown close with, despite not really rating him when he was watching the movies, so that was his main expectation from this.

"First of all, good morning everybody, haha.." Snotlout said, sounding mischievous in his voice, "I've come to realise that there's times in when I've exceeded my actions, but I have to maintain my dignity throughout those, hey? I'm still me, I do what I want, when I want, and in this case, with no disrespect towards you Morgan, or Valka, this is for all of those voting upon the next few days..."

"ALLOW ME TO ADMIT...I made a mistake...when I backed this guy up...and in turn, allowed him to win...but all of you, rise up...and vote for either Astrid or Hiccup in the name of the vikings..." Snotlout yelled, slowly turning to a shocked Morgan, as Snotlout, in his eyes, had just betrayed him after everything they've done together.

 **"DOWN WITH THE DRAGO APOLOGIST!"** the vikings around the arena simutaenosly yelled, with Snotlout looking surprised at them using that; he didn't intend for them to come out with it, but they did anyways.

The applauding for Snotlout had emerged, with his message simply being this; vote for a viking, not an outsider, and Eret especially was clapping as loudly as possible in regards to this message. The dragons were rapidly moving their heads all around the vicinity surrounding their reptilian wings; they had no idea what was going on, but the chant of 'Drago Apologist' had gotten specifically into Cloudjumper's ears, and he became defensive, with his spikes slowly moving backwards; he looked like he was readying himself to attack, but he didn't.

"W-WHAT?!" Morgan yelled, with his voice practically being unheard due to the loudness of the clapping, and he realised one thing; that accusation, being revealed in front of the dragons, could potentially make him a target to be burnt to a crisp, so he rapidly looked up at them, with Toothless unable to understand where that name came from in the first place, as did the others apart from Cloudjumper, pledging to them in the midst of the loud applaud, as Snotlout took a few steps back.

"Nononononono, it's not true...it's..." his head was moving downwards to the stone floor, "it's NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT TRUE! IT IS NOOOT TRUEEEEEEEEE!" he yelled, looking at Snotlout angrily, who didn't intend for that accusation to be chanted at all, nor was it planned.

Morgan looked at a provoked Cloudjumper, feeling weakened down from his gigantic presence even though he was on top of the metal bars, "IT'S NOT TRUEE! YOU...YOU..." Morgan turned to Snotlout, who finally heard his voice, which in turn, made him face Morgan, "YOU BACKSTABBING TOSSER! WHAT...IT'S...IT'S A LIE! YOU'RE ALL LIARS!"

Snotlout was only doing what he felt was the right thing to do; the guilt of letting an outsider like Morgan get this close to the role of Chief was the main motive of him coming onto the stage to interrupt the session. He wanted to ensure that in the name of Berk's vikings, including himself, he stops the outsider he helped from actually winning.

"I'm sorry..." Snotlout said, but Morgan couldn't hear him, but he could see that that phrase was what came out of Snotlout's moving mouth just now, as he moved backwards, before jumping off of the stage, not wanting to get in the bad books even further. Morgan was agitated, and more than ever, he felt all sweaty for what had just happened.

"SNOTLOUT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Morgan once again yelled, with Snotlout being unable to hear him again due to the loud applauding.

As everything around Morgan was collapsing, with the vikings still applauding Snotlout for promoting the idea of not voting for Morgan, Morgan himself looked at the only black dragon there is, as he was giving him an expression as if he was about to break down in a big cry; his mouth was open, but his blue eyes were focused firmly on Toothless's cute face, with the Night Fury's ears raised up as he noticed Morgan staring at him with an expression that looked like he was saying 'help me'. Hookfang and Stormfly had noticed, in the midst of the vikings cheering for Snotlout, that Morgan was staring at Toothless, and this only confirmed to them that it's true, what Toothless had hinted to them some days ago.

"Please Toothless...help me..." Morgan said, whispering, so nobody nearby could hear him, whilst looking at Toothless with a sympathetic expression.

Toothless acknowledged Morgan's body language, and he could sense that perhaps, just perhaps, Morgan's now sharing the same feelings that he himself has for the British lad. But he couldn't fully confirm that whilst he's with the other dragons.

"Valka, get me out of here, get me out...no NO NO, I don't want to be here...just...get me out of here, if you want me to beg you, I can?" Morgan said, unable to take much more.

"OKAY, alright, I think uh...I think it's best if we do that, so uh, let's-"

"HEY, WE AREN'T FINISHED, COME ON, LET ME JUST LET YOU ALL IN ON SOMETHING I HEARD FROM MR MARVELLOUS..." Eret yelled, with his height allowing everyone to locate him, and the dragons at this point were considering just flying away, not including Skullcrusher and Toothless, as everything here seems to have gotten out of hand.

"THIS GUY HERE CLAIMED THAT HE'D SUSPEND CLOU-"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET ME BURNT, ERET! IT'S NOT HAPPENING! I...I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE.." Morgan yelled, panicking, knowing what Eret was about to say; he was as loud as possible, in order to stop him from saying it, because if he did say it, it'd create a danger to the relationship between himself and Valka, and it'd also increase the likelihood that Cloudjumper attacks him.

 **"EVERYBODY, STOP!"** Valka yelled, with the situation getting out of hand, and as a result, she's decided that it's best to just cancel this entire session.

Toothless wanted to be besides Morgan at this point to comfort him and to see if, based on how he's been staring at his black scaly face, he has the same feelings.

 **"AS OF THIS MOMENT, THIS CAMPAIGN SESSION IS NOW OVER, DUE TO EVERYTHING NOT ONLY GOING OVERBOARD, BUT YOU ALL CAN'T SEEM TO KEEP YOURSELVES TOGETHER, WE'VE JUST HAD SNOTLOUT INTERRUPT THE ENTIRE THING, AND I DON'T WANT THIS GUY HERE TO BE HUMILIATED IN A MANNER WHERE HE'LL BE TREATED AS IF HE DOESN'T EXIST, SO ALL OF YOU, GO BACK TO THE VILLAGE, AND WE'LL JUST GO FORWARDS FROM HERE..."**

The vikings wouldn't disobey the mother of the Chief, so they all nodded at her request, and the ones surrounding the arena entrance, all the way at the back, had firstly began walking over the thin brown bridge that connects the arena's land with the mainland of Berk and it's village. Morgan felt like he was about to have a meltdown, because the worst possible thing for him has just occurred, and it's all but confirmed his exit from Berk at this point; he's been made to look like a fool in front of the dragons, he's been betrayed by Snotlout, but there's probably a misunderstanding there, and Eret nearly utilised what he heard Morgan say at the hall during the debate results being counted, essentially making him the clown of Berk. Even though he has feelings for Toothless, and it's something that he's gradually giving into, he still want's to leave Berk more than ever at this point; his dream of being on his favourite fictional universe is OVER for him, and he truly misses his family. It's not predictable as to what Morgan's going to do in regards to the 30-minute question session that he, Astrid and Hiccup will take part in, on the night before Berk goes to the polls, but it's probably safe to predict that he'll no-show to it, and as soon as he's away from the arena here, he want's to find Hiccup to negotiate the boat to take him back to Britain.

What's more heartbreaking for him is that Snotlout's had the audacity to turn everyone against him, even though he's come to really like Snotlout, and that he helped him win the 85 votes, and plus, Morgan has a desire to know why Snotlout did it, so that's also on the list of his final things to do before he leaves. He's jumping the cloud like the flames burning a hut, but it's probably acceptable at this point.

Regardless of what's happened, Toothless's feelings for Morgan were still there; the uniqueness of him was like a barricade in Toothless's intelligent brain against everything that's just happened, and soon enough, he's going to find out that Morgan, despite being disgusted by the hints from Toothless, has secretly felt the same for the Night Fury, evident from that dream he had, this entire time. Hookfang, Stormfly, Fanghook, Barf and Belch, Meatlug and Skullcrusher, as well as Toothless obviously, all had sympathy for Morgan; they felt that this was more of a bullying session than it was a campaign session, and honestly, they're probably willing to help him get happy by making him get with Toothless, despite how weird it'd be for a human and a dragon to look at each other that way. Cloudjumper on the other hand, was super cautious of Morgan, and despite the olive branch, he isn't taking it, and instead, he's willing to attack Morgan just in case he poses a threat to his human, Valka.

 **They say that third time's a charm, but that was far from the case. Hiccup's campaign session was successful, and Astrid's campaign was successful, but Morgan's campaign came crashing down like Toothless did when Hiccup had managed to shoot him down into the forest when the vikings were still at war with the dragons. He's been 'betrayed' by Snotlout, he's been made to look like a clown, he's been called a Drago Apologist because he supposedly killed Tuffnut to support Drago when it had NOTHING to do with Drago, and what's worse, he was called it in front of the dragons and Cloudjumper, a dragon who's found Morgan to be risky and dodgy, and now, more than ever, with that accusation being believable to the Stormcutter. The regular dragons though, weren't buying into it, especially Toothless. Morgan's soon going to find out though, that no matter how much badness occurs to him, Toothless is still going to have that secretive desire for him, and right back at Toothless, Morgan now feels the same for the Night Fury. Despite that though, because he's just had one of the most humiliating moments of his time on Berk, he's fully intent on finding Hiccup after this morning to negotiate the boat to get back to Britain, as he's simply had enough; the vibe of excitement for being within How To Train Your Dragon died for him when he had that dream, but now, it's only became worse. What will Toothless react like when he and the other dragons find out that Morgan has a plan to leave? will Cloudjumper perhaps, physically respond to Morgan's dangerous status, which was given due to all of the lies? why did Snotlout turn everybody against him? this is the final straw, and Morgan's had enough.**


	49. Confessing to Toothless

**RECAP: Morgan's campaign session, being the third one behind Hiccup and Astrid's respectively, was expected to go at least semi-decent, but it fell down like a dragon from the sky; Snotlout had 'betrayed' him, he was as nervous as he expected, and he had to battle feeling guilty because he was being watched by the dragon he had dreamt of in a strange manner; Toothless, and not only that, he was unsettled overall because of the dream itself. At the end of the session, he felt humiliated, like a clown, and it's only confirmed to himself at this point that he's leaving Berk sooner than later. Valka had to cancel it because it was getting out of hand.**

He couldn't face being at the arena any longer, so when the vikings were leaving, Morgan sneaked off the stage and, despite being amongst the vikings who clearly see him as a dangerous person due to the lies being told, he used them as a way to conceal himself from being seen. It was inevitable that Valka would notice that he's gone anyways, but that didn't bother him; the key for him now is to just find Hiccup instantly, and to speak to him about leaving. This morning was the final straw, and it didn't matter to him that he was in How To Train Your Dragon any longer; he want's to be back home, and if that means that he has to beg Hiccup, he'll do that. He's also going to withdraw from the election. To think that he's worked hard for it, from going into the hangar to physically gain evidence for one of his pledges, to fighting to keep himself in it when Hiccup was considering kicking him out, was naturally something that'd be able to be called a waste of time due to him withdrawing, but that didn't bother Morgan at this point.

Once he got across the small brown bridge near the arena, he instantly turned his walking into a sprint, as he wanted to avoid any of the negative talk that he'd inevitably hear, since he'd not only be around the vikings, but because he was in their presence, they would have spoken about him at a higher frequency. He surprisingly avoided any confrontation with the dragons, and even more surprisingly, that included Toothless. The campaign session had highlighted his presence at this point to them, though, especially since they're all aware of the fact that he, as a human, has been chosen by Toothless.

Fast forward to now, and Morgan was back to square one; he was packing everything up, and not even an appearance by Hiccup could change that at this point. Although, as long as he doesn't have to participate in the election, he's considering staying until the night when the results are revealed, where, if everything is going to plan, the viking boat will be ready to take him away. Morgan gathered his jeans, his red top, and his phone all onto the bed; he was lacking a bag. He didn't know what the equivalent of a bag was to the vikings of Berk, but during the time when he, Hiccup and Fishlegs had gone fishing in the cove, Morgan recalled that it was, from memory, a brown-like bag that Hiccup had used to store the fish at the time, so that's possibly what he's going to have to use. Where he'd get it from is something that'll have to be discussed.

"I'm coming home mum..." Morgan said, getting goosebumps at saying that to himself; he hasn't seen his family in weeks, so it's perfectly normal for him to react in that way.

He stood upwards from keeping himself at a lower-stance from looking at his bed with all of his old clothes, and he clapped; subsequently rubbing his two hands together as if he's preparing for something to do, and he was very much in that mindset. He quickly grabbed his phone off of the bed to try and turn it on; it was such a bummer to Morgan that it's been off charge this entire time, but maybe, if there's luck on his side, he'll be able to perhaps get a very very tiny portion of that 1% battery to turn the phone on, even if it'll be a task to see. He thinks this'll be the case because it's actually happened one time, where he thought his phone had ran out of charge, only for it to still ring when it supposedly ran out, and he could answer the call too. He, in suspense, pressed the tiny little button on the top of the frame precisely, but to no success. Morgan didn't understand why he'd still think that it'd be working considering it hasn't over these weeks. He realised that he was getting distracted, and because the phone is of a valuable status to him, Morgan slowly placed it into the pocket of his viking shorts, where he still was feeling immune to the air, warm or cold.

He was still humiliated and upset at what just happened back at the arena, but that didn't stop him from wanting to get to Hiccup. As Morgan checked that he has everything in place for when he leaves at a later time, being his old clothes and those pyjama pants, he started thinking about where Hiccup could be. As he stared across his hut, he realised that it was still the morning, and if there's one thing Morgan's learnt during his time on Berk, it's that all of the vikings typically go to the hall to have fish soup, a bowl of milk, or just generally a breakfast thing for the morning. He concluded, as he walked for the hut door to start the journey to Hiccup, that that is where he shall go; the Great Hall. He recalled Hiccup mentioning his 'campaign trail', but that didn't worry him about the prospect that he won't be at the hall. Morgan, with all of this planning and this thinking, may look as if he hasn't been affected by the events earlier on at the arena, but the fact that his palms still shiver naturally when he holds them up right in front of his face shows that inside, he's emotionally and physically been affected.

He opened the door, wiping his face and ensuring that his hair was neatly done, restoring it to it's tidy-bowl head status as he messed around with it. He stepped out through the door frame whilst looking right down at his viking boots with his exposed hairy legs due to the shorts, meaning that he wasn't paying any attention to anything that's potentially in front of the hut. He turned back around, leaving his helmet inside the hut, to close the door, and at first, it almost seemed like nobody was here. But when he turned around after ensuring the door was shut, starting a hum of a particular song to calm himself and to get rid of the hot-sensations around his body from the pressure that had been mounted upon him due to the events at the arena, there was an opportunity for him to finally connect with what he's been lying to himself about.

Toothless's black, scaly-skinned reptile body was positioned adjacent to the door, leaving a medium-sized space between the door frame with Morgan in it, and Toothless himself. When Morgan looked around, he was shocked and at first, he was panicky, with the Night Fury's presence once again triggering that guilty feeling, but Morgan this time, for some reason, was able to cope with them. It was the atmosphere surrounding the dragon and the human that had caused Morgan to be calmer; there were no other dragons in sight, there were none of the vikings around the village who were at the arena, and most importantly, Cloudjumper wasn't here; it was just them two, and Toothless briefly let his fork tongue slip out of his mouth the second he had seen Morgan look at him. The morning sky had suddenly grown a shade of pink in the distance, with that reflecting on some of the clouds right above the village, and as the huts behind Toothless were supposedly empty due to the lack of vikings, with them being in the hall possibly, Morgan didn't feel guilty, nor did he feel afraid any longer; he felt like now was the time to confess to Toothless.

No words were exchanged, for Morgan's expression told the whole story, as did his body language. Toothless was purring slightly quietly and letting off those cute noises that everyone's come to know, as the Night Fury's wings took to the grass he was standing on. You'd think, with Toothless being here already, that he had teleported here, but he genuinely didn't. Being a Night Fury grants him unbeatable speed, so some time after Morgan had entered his hut after escaping the arena amongst the crowd of vikings to hide himself, Toothless flew here after it became crystal clear that Morgan himself maybe has a secret that he needs to come out with, in Toothless's eyes. More than ever, though, Toothless felt a sense of sympathy for his chosen-mate, and this time around, he could sense that Morgan has possibly grown comfortable with being his mate.

The morning sky glared a bright colour, and the air was warm, and Morgan, keeping his head down as he continued to look back up at Toothless and down at the grass, planted his two palms into his short pockets, with one colliding with his phone. He didn't exchange any words, none at all. He continued to take gradual steps towards Toothless with his hands concealed in his shorts pockets, in which Toothless was starting to see the side to Morgan he's wanted since he first saw the British lad in this way. His dragon-self was getting excited at the potential occurrences of the near future, and it showed, from his very brief shaking all over his scaly body, similar to the shaking he did when Hiccup, panicking, had stated 'Uhh, you're in my house?' after emerging from his unconscious state from the fall after the Red Death's battle, when Toothless had saved him. Morgan continued to take subtle steps before he could see two black paws emerging, with their claws planted firmly on the grass, and when he noticed them, he slowly looked up to two focused, bright emerald eyes that had big black pupils in the middle; Morgan's heart instantly died inside when he looked up at Toothless's scaly face this close; it was more than cute; it was emotional, and this entire scenario right now made him drift off into the mindset that this is something that he absolutely needs, after the catastrophic embarrassment that had unfolded earlier this morning. Toothless let off a small rumbling noise with a cute purr-like sound, tilting his head ever so slightly as he was basically face-to-face with his chosen one.

Morgan took slow, subtle steps over towards the side of Toothless, where he simply emerged as standing right besides his head, rather than in front of it, but this didn't stop Toothless from staring down Morgan. When his scaly face once again emerged directly into Morgan's own blue eyes, he could see the shiny-as-white scales just above the Night Fury's nostrils and between his puppy eyes glare, only adding to the cuteness, and as Toothless was seemingly waiting for Morgan to make the move he want's for this entire thing to finally be confirmed, Morgan also caught a sight of the very small, yet noticeable, black spikes that were doing rows whilst getting slightly bigger in height on the top of Toothless's dragon head. He also noticed that the Night Fury lacked his saddle pack this time; whether or not that was a coincidence in order for a particular thing to occur wasn't certain.

Now as a reminder, these are the feelings between the two; Toothless considers Morgan to be unique in that he's clearly not from around here. Toothless had noticed all of these aspects of Morgan during the entire time Morgan's been on Berk, from his funny accent, an accent that nobody else has on Berk or the edge, to his cute and again, funny way of pronouncing words, and his overall build and look amongst many things. It wasn't that of any human from Berk who's a viking, nor any other tribes on other islands beyond Berk, not even humans from the edge; this was a guy who was from a very very far land, and his uniqueness had eventually made Toothless catch on; he bonded with Morgan, with that bond getting stronger during the duration of the British lad's battle with Tuffnut, and because Toothless has never had a mate before, this uniqueness had unlocked that chest of love; he doesn't just like Morgan now, he WANTS him.

Morgan's feelings have technically been with him longer than Toothless's, since they started waaay before Morgan himself arrived on Berk. He'd occasionally look at pictures of How To Train Your Dragon on an images website on his laptop back at home he was that obsessed with the movies, and whenever he had seen Toothless in those images, he'd secretly feel like Hiccup was all the more luckier to potentially be able to get it on with Toothless in that manner; the Night Fury looked cute, charming, and like a dragon who'd keep you comfort forever. This led to Morgan, not wanting to face the feelings directly however, holding a desire to be with Toothless in that way, but it's only now that he's finally confronting them. He knew though, before luckily waking up on Berk, that those feelings were basically nothing more than a fantasy. He had questioned if it was normal to consider an (what he thought was before coming to Berk for real) animated dragon to be charming, but that wasn't even a debate any longer since he's at this point.

He raised his right arm up to look at his palm, as the shaking from this morning was gone. He slowly looked at Toothless again, before looking back at his raised up palm, feeling the suspense. Morgan slowly looked behind himself to not just Toothless's right wing on the ground comfortably, but he could see that there were some vikings emerging in the village, and with this, he realized that he's potentially running out of time to finally show Toothless the truth. He looked back ahead of himself as he and the Night Fury stood side-by-side in the front of the hut. Morgan continued to look at his palm, and he again looked at Toothless. The Night Fury looked at the palm, just waiting for it to move into the position that he's expecting it to, but Morgan had found himself hesitating. It's like whenever he's going for the head, he naturally moves his palm back because this is just a surreal moment.

He held a shocked sympathetic face towards Toothless as that cute face was hard to resist; it was now or never, and since the vikings are starting to return to the village behind themselves, he's got an imminent amount of time left. Morgan slowly turned his chest towards the direction of Toothless, looking at him through his puppy eyes directly, and the two of them were growing uneasy at the lack of communication.

"You shouldn't waste your time on me, Toothless...whilst you've done things that have cemented your legacy, such as challenging the Bewilderbeast, killing the Red Death, and becoming the alpha...I've done nothing, I'm just...a regular person, a rookie, and I don't deserve this but...but I'm..."

The palm was shaking

"I'm..."

It moved upwards, Hiccup-style when he, in his teens, first met Toothless at the cove.

He once again rejected the palm from the air, feeling as if that wasn't enough of a gesture; instead, he raised up both of his palms at the same time, seeing that Toothless had intentionally, but slightly, moved his soft scaly head forwards so Morgan could do what the Night Fury think's he's going to do. Toothless emitted a rumbling noise, in which it had a question-like tone to it, and because of this, Morgan couldn't resist any longer; this moment had reached it's climax for him, and he took advantage of the small amount of time he has left.

His two hands grasped firmly upon Toothless's rough yet soft dragon head from below, with Morgan holding onto it by the sides. He moved his forehead closer towards Toothless's, where, upon collision between his forehead and Toothless's own, he felt a surge inside him, a surge that made him, for a split moment, imagine himself as Hiccup, only this time, this is for something more than a bond. Toothless closed his puppy eyes slowly the second he felt his head be grasped upon by Morgan's hands, and in turn, Morgan's eyes closed as he could feel the cold, yet rubber-hard texture of Toothless's scaly head press against his head; he's finally given in. Toothless was purring as he was the first one to expose his big innocent puppy eyes whilst their heads were still together. Morgan opened his eyes next, and to see those big, focused and glaring puppy eyes, along with the feel of Toothless's cold soft scales, made him all the more emotive on the inside.

"I've always loved you, Toothless..." Morgan admitted, coming out with the one thing that he's tried to deny this entire time.

Morgan could feel the warm air from Toothless's nostrils emit as the Night Fury had kept his breathing at a steady pace whilst he rumbled a tiny whine of pleasure, and it was a somewhat relaxing thing to feel for Morgan; but suddenly, he took his hands from Toothless's head, and he looked at his palms as they were raised up; he looked shocked, and as if what he did just now was something that was far from intended, with his gasping, widened eyes.

"I didn't know w-what came over me, Toothless..." Morgan said, realising that he's just blatantly admitted that he loves a dragon.

Toothless's expression went from a loving, cheerfully smiling one to that of a raised-eyebrow; he's noticed that Morgan has found it hard to admit his inner feelings, and it was somewhat irritating that, in the midst of the two of them, as human and dragon, coming together to express their love for one another, Morgan simply backed up as if nothing happened.

"I'-I'm so sorry, Toothless...you deserve much more than something this messed up...I...I'm leaving Berk soon..."

Toothless's ears and head became perked up at that very sentence. So much so, that he shook his head rapidly as his wings suddenly moved back onto his back, and he stood up from his sitting stance he's been in; he was standing on his four paws now, but because he was shocked at Morgan's declaration just now.

"I...I'm gonna find Hiccup..." Morgan said, unsure as to whether or not he should feel wrong for giving into Toothless's hints, and his feelings he's kept all the way to now.

Yet, despite supposedly backing away from this exceeding into events of a pleasuring magnitude, Morgan couldn't help but utter one final thing in a whisper to Toothless as he took to the direction of the Night Fury's tail, as the two of them were facing the direction to the hall through the village with their backs, after all.

"I love you.." Morgan whispered, as he started walking away, and ultimately, past Toothless's tail, but the Night Fury heard it all, loud and clear, as Morgan increased his walking speed the second he said it, and he felt his heart tingle when he whispered it.

Toothless turned around quite swiftly, and he planted his black scaly self onto the grass again as he sat, with his tail curled up across the grass, and his wings once again sliding off his back. He watched Morgan's walking body, with his black ears pointing upwards like a bunch of spikes, and his neck in full exposure as it's shiny scales gave off practically a white colour, they were that shiny. Toothless suddenly, and dramatically, looked provoked, with his teeth suddenly showing, and his ears down as his eyes were significantly decreased as he started scratching the grass with his left claw; this was a message, and it was very clear as to what that message was; 'you're not going anywhere'. His dragon shaft was intact, as it was still in it's hardened state, after getting pleasured from Morgan giving in, and ultimately, connecting with him in a loving manner at long last, so it was obvious as to why Toothless is intent on preventing Morgan from leaving. He wasn't as shy about his aroused shaft because there was nobody around for them to see it, and anyways, he'd only let it be exposed to Morgan. His arousal was occurring the second Morgan planted himself forehead-to-forehead with Toothless's own, but Morgan didn't notice it at all.

But it seems like Toothless wasn't alone in that, and possibly, that was why Morgan backed down; the guilt of getting that arousal thought and physical reaction over a DRAGON had caused him to stop himself; with this, it's pretty much confirmed that Morgan loves him; there's no way to avoid that, but he still want's to leave just in case things get too messed up. Admittedly, that love-confession with Toothless had caused him to completely forget about the humiliation he suffered back at the arena earlier this morning during his campaign session, but that was still apart of his motives for wanting to leave.

He's heavily unaware of the fact that Toothless simply isn't letting him go anywhere, should he try to leave.

**MORGAN ARRIVES AT THE GREAT HALL**

"I'm not gonna lie to you Hiccup, I think I probably outperformed you in mine. You should of seen it. Whilst you were probably stood there with your boring vacancy, I was there with Stormfly, showing off my true viking skills" Astrid said, as she and Hiccup were sitting opposite each other near the wooden pillar of the hall.

They were both having their morning bowl before officially starting their campaign trails. The biggest intrigue on their minds however, was the state in which the campaign session this morning, being Morgan's one, had went.

"You're such a showoff, Astrid. Do you wanna increase the size of your ego or what, for crying out loud?"

"This ego packs in more smartness and masculinity than you'll ever have, haha"

Hiccup grabbed a hold of his bowl to take a sip of it, ignoring Astrid's comment just now. As she did the same subsequently, as they were surrounded by some more vikings across the hall, but with less in here than usual because the majority of them were still coming back from the arena, the large wooden meade doors had suddenly echoed with their wooden surface, and they were sent forwards; unveiled from behind the moving doors was none other than Morgan, who, upon entering the rather-medieval atmosphere of the Great Hall, had noticed that Astrid and Hiccup were both sitting together as if they weren't even competing in a poll.

"OOh, speak of the devil, here he is" Astrid said, pointing to Morgan as he was seemingly rushing into the hall with his speed.

The second he emerged further into the hall, he was greeted by the other vikings with faces of disgust; the lies had clearly gotten into them, and Morgan, despite being planted with these menacing looking eyes from the vikings, paid no attention to them, as he had one goal in mind now that he's found Hiccup.

"Oh uh, hey there, haha..." Hiccup laughed, surprised at Morgan being back, but Hiccup himself could sense that something clearly went wrong,. "so uhm..how did it go?"

"Hiccup..." Morgan said, finding a space right next to him on the bench, as his eyes caught all of the flames of the torches across the hall's walls whilst looking around briefly, "It's time to go back to the book of how I'm gonna leave.."

"W-What?"

Astrid removed her bowl from her mouth, overhearing Morgan's last few words just now.

"Woah woah, who said anything about leaving?" she said, looking at Hiccup and Morgan rapidly.

"Me.."

"What happened back there, huh?" Hiccup asked, referring to the session just now.

"Oh Hiccup, If I could explain it all to you in detail..I would, but here's what went down; I got there, Valka was a very good help to be fair, but then...when everyone arrived, I got called a Drago Apologist...then good old Snotlout pops up onto the stage and decides to turn everyone against me, and that was all INFRONT of the dragons...if that isn't a suitable explanation for me to leave, then what is?"

"Snotlout?"

"Oh trust me, Morgan, Snotlout's always been a snake, why do you think I avoid talking to him the majority of the time, haha" Astrid laughed, with Morgan shrugging casually.

"Well uh, I really-"

"No no, no, Hiccup, I don't want you to delay the inevitable here...I truly do wanna leave, but uh, if it can be under the circumstance that I want...then I think it'll work out..I WILL stay for the duration of the election, and then uh, after the result, that's when I'll leave?"

"Oh come on Morgan, don't make this hard for me...I've really come to like you...listen, why don't we try and talk to Eret and that lot, then? he's had a misguided perspective of you, and I'm willing to believe that that was the cause of how your session went?"

"Oh actually, Hiccup, speaking of the session, in which you're talking about the election, can I uh...also withdraw from it?"

"Oh come on now, after-"

"It was a waste of time, Hiccup...I mean, I'm gonna take a page outta your book...do you really think I'm suitable to even be at that spot? Astrid's in it, and ever since she was added, I've been doomed ever since, and actually, I was always doomed in it, I guess. Can you please, if you've 'come to like me', respect my wishes, Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked at Astrid on the other side of the table, trying to decide in his head; he can still recall when he first found Morgan hiding behind that stuck shield in the cove when he and Toothless went there that day, and ever since then, he's watched Morgan develop into the 'viking' he's become now, so it was much harder for him to go through with this than usual.

"Well uh, Astri-" Hiccup was cut off from a gigantic emergence of voices talking as the hall doors had all opened; it was all of the vikings from the campaign session, coming in here for their fish soup breakfast or just their general viking type breakfast.

This means that Eret and Snotlout in particular will be in here imminently, and Hiccup realised this. Although he was reluctant in agreeing with letting Morgan leave, if he really, truly, honestly wants it, then Hiccup will let him have it, and despite the resistance Hiccup's shown to Morgan, and the competitiveness, he's shocked that he want's to also withdraw from the election; Hiccup, being the Chief of Berk, acknowledged that Morgan had worked hard for everything; from overcoming Tuffnut to this point, so to see him suddenly put all of that work into a resting place in the form of withdrawing was surprising.

Despite how much he's emphasised that he want's to leave, Toothless was in the back of Morgan's head; the British lad had realised that he's now basically got himself in the zone with Toothless, and honestly, the Night Fury is the reason why Morgan's willing to stay until the election result is revealed; now that he's opened up to Toothless, earlier on, he's got that love feeling for Toothless, meaning that he secretly has a desire to not go from the Night Fury's presence, but at the same time, he also acknowledged that it was messed up, and that whole being 'messed up' aspect was why he was intent with leaving too; he didn't want himself to do something that he'll look back on that'll make himself question his mentality.

But honestly, there'd truly be nothing wrong with it. The fact that Morgan feels calmer now from the events of his session because of his brief-love-confrontation with Toothless says it all. He had to wait for some time until his physical reaction to Toothless had eased down before heading up to the hall, too, so that also says a lot.

 **Fully intent on leaving after the humiliating and angering occurrences of his campaign session, Morgan thought everything would fall right into place; leave, and that's the end of it. But his realistic dream that consisted of a vision of Berk under his leadership, and of Toothless in a manner that had revealed how he's truly felt about the Night Fury this entire time had led to him to finally opening up; it was a good timing that Toothless had flew to Morgan's hut right after Morgan had escaped the arena as the vikings left after his session, because now, Toothless knows the reality; his chosen mate feels the same way, and the two of them collided with each other in a calming, and somewhat pleasuring manner as they embraced each other; but the messed up reality of his love for a dragon, and still, the negativity he's faced across Berk has led to him to wanting to leave still, but he's admitted that he'll be staying until the election result is revealed. Now though, having to attempt to put his crush for Toothless, as a HTTYD fan, in the back of his head, he has a chance to confront Snotlout, and possibly Eret. What will his path look like now, that he's confessed to Toothless? If Hiccup is willing to help Morgan with his leave, will it hurt him inside despite the quarrels and the fall-outs they've had? most importantly, is Morgan aware that even if he leaves today, tomorrow, or next week, he'll still be stopped by Toothless, and subsequently, taken away to an island/location where he can give Morgan his dragon pleasuring as the two of them would be physically showing their love for each other?**


	50. Confirming the departure

**RECAP: Morgan had finally confessed what he's hidden to Toothless; he LOVES the Night Fury, and now, he suddenly feels much more calmer. On the other hand, he had walked to the hall after confronting Toothless to talk to Hiccup about leaving Berk directly after the election as a result of his humiliation he faced at the arena, whilst thinking about the messed-up reality of loving a dragon.**

As the various vikings walked past the table and further into the hall, causing Morgan to catch their passing bodies every minute, he was anticipating two particular vikings walking by, and he's even anticipating one of them grabbing a seat on this very table. If it's the case that Eret sits here, no matter how harsh or reckless he's been in the past, Morgan will try to start some sort of friendship with the 6'4 viking, given that Morgan himself has been rendered guilty from that dream. He's wanting to make good friends, and talks, whether they're in here, or the forest, or the cove, or anywhere on Berk, are the most ideal route to that solution for Morgan. He's acknowledged that he's dug himself in this hole, but he want's to climb his way out of it. As for Cloudjumper, he has no idea how he's going to go about the Stormcutter, but he'll come up with something. The sheer height, size and general presence of Cloudjumper is going to make it hard though, to get through that stage in a comfortable manner because of how intimidating he still comes across as to Morgan.

"Hiccup, I really, really, don't want to delay it anymore...how are we gonna go about my exit?" Morgan said, having to increase the volume of his voice as the vikings started echoing their boot steps and their voices across the hall.

"And you uh, you still wanna withdraw from the election?" Hiccup asked, sounding like he's given up in trying to turn around Morgan's stubbornness in wanting to leave.

"Oh please do. I'm not sticking around to be made a laughing stock any longer..."

"Well well wellll...if it isn't the Marvellous one himself, huh?" A deep, yet discipline-sounding voice had emitted from behind.

Both Hiccup and Morgan turned around to see that it was Eret, who, after making Morgan's campaign session fall, came to the hall with the other vikings to grab his breakfast, but he found it comical to see that Morgan had turned up here.

"Eret I uh, I think you and Morgan here ought to have a talk, you've been misguided about him since you came back with my mum..." Hiccup declared, gesturing for Eret to grab a seat on the wooden bench.

"How have I been misguided, huh? I've seen it all, Hiccup. You weren't there just now when he buckled, he couldn't even look up to face the dragons, yet you still dragged him into thi-"

"Eret, Eret..." Morgan said, feeling like the way forwards towards some sort of olive branch and peace is by showing Eret that he's got the confidence to directly talk to him, "instead of insulting me whilst I'm here, why don't we have a sit down, huh? come on, I do actually wanna talk to you, alright? I'll be leaving soon anyways, and uh, you're a mature viking, aren't you? so why are you still going on? come on, I'm offering you a final chance to make every single amendment we need to make with each other before I head on off. What do you say?"

Morgan's tactic seemed to work; now that Eret's seen a glimpse of what Morgan is really like, he seemed to have calmed down gradually, but it didn't mean that he was entirely clear with Morgan. He's still fairly cautious, but that offer just now seemed to glare a light into a potential misunderstanding. Eret didn't exchange any words back at Morgan, and instead, he walked to the right before making a turn to Astrid's side of the table. Nobody could hear his boots because of the loudness that always comes into the hall every morning. He slowly sat down on the bench, hands crossed together, as his gigantic viking build had basically made Astrid look like she had shrunk.

"Why did you do that then, Eret?" Hiccup asked, referring to the overtaking of the campaign session.

"I had nothing to do with it, actually. It was Snotlout who got up onto the stage in the first place, and I was just...watching on as it all unfolded. You should of seen it, Hiccup"

"Yeah but still, you've been terrorising Morgan since you first met him. Now uh, granted, it was a long-shot to put him into the election and all that, but that doesn't mean you can just go out of your way to make him feel down about himself. Remember when you had first met Skullcrusher, huh? it was a long-shot for me at the time to give him to you, but I knew that you were a changed viking prior to that moment; why can't you just put it all aside, and at least let Morgan show you what you've been missing?"

"Hiccup's added another layer to himself, woah guys, hahaha" Astrid laughed.

Hiccup nodded his head briefly left and right at Astrid, as she placed her focus back on her bowl. Morgan cleared his throat in quite the loud style before talking.

"And I'll admit, Eret, I've dug this hole myself. I was pushing it with you, I was consistently giving you grief because of your past, and hey, let me be perfectly honest, those dragons are precious, so you can see where I'm coming from at this point. But I uh...I had an experience that.." Morgan scratched the back of his neck after recalling that dream he had, with it finally coming back into his head, but not because of the aspect that had seen him rule Berk under a deadly dictatorship, but instead, the part with himself and Toothless, "made me realise one thing; I'm not gonna be here any longer, nor can I be here any longer, and uh, when..."

It's coming back to him, and it was giving him all the more desire to just get Hiccup to agree with the deal of staying on Berk until the election is over, so Morgan himself can still see Toothless occasionally whilst still having the chance to leave before it gets too messed up, in that the secret love between the two escalates into something of a physical nature. Morgan couldn't stop thinking about it, though; a human and a dragon getting it on was just surreal and strange in his head. For now, anyways.

"I've sort of set the mark around here, haven't I, huh? look around, Morgan, just for a moment. I want you to notice something.." Eret said, sitting backwards, smiling.

Although Morgan heard Eret's request loud and clear, he felt like his hearing was decreasing, his heart was tightening, and his head was aching. He felt insecure suddenly, like he had to hold onto something to prevent himself from falling from a high altitude. It wasn't an illness, nor was it a condition, but it was simply because Morgan was missing somebody, after that beautiful confrontation with Toothless this morning, and it was just him; he was missing the Night Fury. The thought of receiving that sort of attention from Toothless, where you'd be protected and kept warm with his rough yet soft scales when sleeping at night as he'd let you use his body as a pillow, and a bunch of other things, made him dive deeper into his feelings; what if he leaves, and then he suddenly breaks down because he didn't act upon his love he's had for Toothless even when he was back at home, where this was nothing more than a fictional, animated universe? those type of questions were running through his head. He felt like he was going to cry, but at the same time, he couldn't cry; it was a personal feeling.

Morgan looked across the hall, in his struggling-to-cope-without-Toothless state, to a bunch of the vikings situated across the place. Some were stood up as their helmets glared a shine right from the tip of their spikes, some were simply sat in large groups across the tables as they drank their wooden cups of milk, and some were simply wandering around. As his eyes passed some of them, Morgan could see some of them giving him dirty looks, and on top of that, some of them were, concealed in their groups, briefly pointing at him, where they'd laugh afterwards. It wasn't a nice environment to be in anymore since the vikings have that attitude towards him. Morgan slowly turned back around to face Eret, maintaining his regular, casual expression as to not raise up any questions from him or Hiccup or Astrid about why he looks so stressed out.

"What have you told them?" Morgan asked Eret, sounding more serious, but that was due to his feelings getting into him.

There was no time for Eret to respond, because Snotlout, who was one of the vikings that Morgan had seen wandering around just now when he had looked around the hall, not noticing him because his head was concealed by the various vikings that were in front of him, had walked to the side of the table, and almost instantly, at the sight of him, Morgan's feelings had been dropped like a glass cup to the ground; Snotlout's presence angered him, after he had betrayed him after everything they had gone through, but the arrivals didn't stop there. As soon as Snotlout came to the table, much to the dismay of Morgan, the hall doors had opened, and, looking like she had just taken a flight on Cloudjumper, Valka walked in slowly, yet carefully, as this entire election hosting and whatnot had looked like it's took it's toll on her; she didn't look as bright, nor did she look as active. But they didn't notice her quite yet, so whilst Valka had began walking across the hall to try and look for Hiccup, the commotion at his table had continued. They were just near the big wooden pillar that had surrounded the middle of the brief stone steps further inside the hall itself.

"And here he is, Hiccup, the viking of the century, hey?" Morgan said, satire style.

"Listen, can you just let me explain?-"

"What is there to explain? you blatantly got up onto that stage to make me look like an idiot. I trusted you, Snotlout, and then you just...I don't even know you anymore, to be honest. You sided up with him.." Morgan pointed to Eret, "to make me look like a tosser, and here's some news, Snotlout, you did that, well done, now off you go, I don't know you, right? so I shouldn't have to see you?"

"WAIT WAIT, can you please just let me explain? I-.." Snotlout was becoming stressed out from the amount of pressure that he felt like he was getting, from the vacant, yet somewhat disgusted stares from both Astrid and Hiccup, "I DIDN'T DO IT BECAUSE OF HIM! LET ME...just let me explain, Morgan, I did it-"

"Hiccup, can you tell him to just go away, please?" Morgan asked, unable to trust Snotlout any longer.

"Wait wait hang on, neither did I say anything to you, so why're you pointing the fingers at me, huh?" Eret said, confusingly turning his palms upwards whilst uttering his sentence.

"Don't try and steer yourself away from what really happened back there, Eret" Valka said, after overhearing Eret's claim, catching him by surprise as he didn't expect her to be here, "you were intent on saying something of some sort, and we all heard it. It's a good thing I stopped you when I did, because I didn't like where the entire thing was going. I had to call it off in the end, Hiccup"

"So you did do something then, Eret?" Hiccup interrogated.

"Hang on just a second, Hiccup..I didn't-"

"Stop picking on Morgan, and take a book outta your past, and I mean change, like you did when you positioned yourself away from Drago's rankings, huh? what's Morgan done to you anyways?" Valka added.

In the midst of this 'argument', Morgan was glad that nobody was paying attention to it; they were still eating their bread and drinking their bowls/wooden cups across the hall, and they weren't paying attention to it because of how loud it is; it's so loud in fact, that they can't even hear the argument. It's not one that requires yelling, anyways. It's as if this entire election is causing a web of arguments rather than history.

"And Snotlout..." Valka said, turning over to him as he stood at the end of the table. He looked pretty guilty about doing what he did just now, but he had a logical reason behind doing it, "Considering that you seemed to get along well with Morgan back at the debate, I was shocked to see that you'd just tell everyone to go against him in that manner, you know? there was a campaign session going on, and you came up as if there wasn't anything happening at all"

"Nobody is letting me have my say...can I just say it to him directly? Morgan, listen, I didn't do it to 'side with him' because I don't agree with the lies, the idiocy and the stupidity he frankly spouts out. Hiccup...I did it because I felt guilty myself...you know, for helping him out at the debate? well I basically wanted to redeem myself from that..I'm a viking, I shouldn't have helped him in the first place, and this is genuinely not an insult towards you, Morgan, and I know I tried to train you when you were still hiding out from Tuffnut in the forest where I was treating you as if you were experienced, but I genuinely still think you're too new to be anywhere near the position you're at at the moment, so uh, Hiccup pal, that's where I'm coming from here, and uh, Valka, and uh, Astrid.." he let off a very brief wink towards Astrid.

"Is that like a collective view then?" Morgan asked, "I'm sorry Snotlout, I don't need your apologies or whatever, you've burnt the bridge, and all I want now at this point is to just..." he looked at Hiccup before he said the final segment of his utterance, "go home...when a dragon trapper appeals to another viking, that viking is guaranteed to follow his path, I guess?"

"Did you just-" Eret suddenly became angered at Morgan once again referring to his past.

"Okay okay okay, this is getting too much for me...Morgan, are you deadly serious about wanting to leave?" Hiccup asked, having had enough of all of this arguing, and if things are going THIS badly for Morgan, it was concluded in Hiccup's mind that he should probably go back home, despite not wanting him to leave.

Eret was smirking at that prospect, whilst Snotlout stood there, unsure as to how he should react; he's only just heard about Morgan leaving. Morgan had to think for a split second; if he says yes now, he HAS to stick to his word, and he acknowledged that completely. He didn't think that he'd hesitate to emit his answer, but he had a good reason to be doing so; the dragon he's got a crush on, Toothless.

"Y-Yes.." Morgan said, trying to look at it all from a positive standpoint; he'll get to be back with his little brother and sister and his other siblings after weeks of being away.

"O- you're leaving?" Valka asked

"Y-yeah, I guess I am now, I've uh...I've hit the boiling point.."

"Wow, uh..everything's just escalated quickly then, hasn't it?" Valka added.

"Right then, I'll try and get a viking to take you on one of those uh...old boats that my dad used to sail towards the dragon nest when uh, haha, when he had Toothless captured...are you sure you want this, though?"

It made Morgan tingle in his emotive senses to be reminded of the time the vikings had captured such a cute dragon, and that they were seemingly okay and merciless with doing that, but he wanted to firmly confirm his departure, the departure that'll grant him his return to his family, whilst most likely causing him to break down when he is at home, due to Toothless.

"Yes...I do want this, Hiccup...the vibe's gone, like I said.." but the vibe wasn't gone; there was an even better vibe in him; the vibe of being with a dragon in a manner that goes beyond just a friendship.

"Alright, but uh, you'll have to tell me where you'll want to be taken to, alright?"

"I'll do that later. I'll be glad to calm my nerves from a person who particularly had a delight in trapping dragons, haha.."

"Oh, you're just asking for it, aren't you?" Eret standing, ascending up off his chair to his feet to look at Morgan across the table.

"You want a good exit? I'll ensure you get a good exit...I'm sick and tired of being blamed all the time..." Eret added, suddenly walking towards the meade wooden doors of the hall, where he looked incredibly upset.

As his 6'4 body moved forwards towards the doors, he stopped to look back at the packed hall, but in particular, he was looking at Hiccup's table as they all stared back at him, confused with his reaction just now; he came across as getting angry for no reason, but the reason why he's storming out now is because of the fact that he's getting blamed for absolutely everything, and nobody's allowing him to have his say on the matter. Eret, thinking of what he could do to give Morgan the 'good exit' he hinted at, recalled what he had overheard Morgan say during the debate night; he'd suspend Cloudjumper and he doesn't like him. He smirked before looking back at the meade doors, where, upon walking right in front of them, he opened them and walked through them to expose the morning sky of Berk, and as the doors carefully and firmly planted themselves shut, it was true that Valka had taken a ride on Cloudjumper to get here, because the Stormcutter was literally right there, at the bottom of the steps. Not realising what he's about to do is a life-threatening one, he had the intent of telling Cloudjumper about the stuff Morgan had said, and he's also going to pit a little lie along with that, one that'll cause the Stormcutter to finally unleash his physical intimidation on Morgan. If Eret knew this, he'd probably back off, but his anger at the moment is preventing him from seeing the bigger picture. He started walking down the stone steps as some vikings were patrolling in the village ahead, and as the sun was eliminating the pinkness in the clouds ahead, the daytime was finally arriving. He started smirking even more as he was approaching Cloudjumper's body on the grass in front of the steps.

"I-we've had a good run, Morgan, I uh...I hope you do well, and uh, I hope you've had a good time here, despite having, what I'm gonna assume anyways, is your closest calls to death in your lifetime, haha.."

"Y-Yeah uh, I wish the same for you..." Morgan said, trembling in his lips as he couldn't stop thinking about Toothless, even more so now because he's confirmed to Hiccup that he's leaving. He almost felt like crying, he's leaving Berk, but only because of Toothless.

None of the vikings around the hall had heard any of this, and it was probably for the better if they didn't. Morgan didn't want them all knowing, but he for sure will let Toothless in on it; he already told the Night Fury earlier this morning about it, but because he wants to spend more time with Toothless, he'll tell him again. Snotlout was left in a chamber of shock; he didn't think that his redemption act would offend Morgan this much, to the point that it'd contribute to him leaving. He wanted to make it up with him, but he acknowledged that now probably isn't the best time to do it. Morgan however, did want the other main vikings like Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Gustav to know about his departure, so he, or Hiccup, will be telling them later. They might be told about it right now, since all three of them are around the hall somewhere for the morning.

"Oh yeah, son? I'm gonna hit the sack quite early on tonight, all of this election business has driven my head crazy, haha. Are you preparing for the question session between yourself and Astrid and uh...Morgan?"

"He's withdrawn from it, uh, haven't you?" Hiccup said, curiously turning to Morgan.

Morgan didn't emit a word, but instead, he nodded his head at them to give them a yes. He couldn't speak at the moment, for he needed to see Toothless quite desperately.

"Oh uh, so just between yourself and Astrid, then? I'll be more than ready to host that one, son, but I think for today, I'll be hitting the sack maybe even during the light, haha, my eyes are aching and uh...I just need a good old rest, you know?"

Hiccup too didn't respond with an utterance this time, but instead, he nodded his head upwards and downwards. He didn't know what to think of Morgan leaving, but he did feel somewhat upset about it, which is why he couldn't respond with an utterance. Valka walked off towards the upper part of the hall where some of the wooden tables were lined up, and from this point, it'll just be the negotiation game to sort out Morgan's departure.

"Deep stuff, huh?" Astrid said, speaking for the first time in a while, after overhearing everything that's just been said.

Hiccup once again nodded, with Morgan shrugging this time; the departure, and the mood that's been created from it has significantly drained out their steam for the day, but it was Morgan who had it worst; now that he's basically been confirmed to leave Berk, he's now in the mindset that he want's to be with Toothless, but that thought of 'everything getting too messed up' was sticking onto the back of his head, which is why he couldn't fully commit himself into wanting it.

He still has a crush on Toothless, and he's going to make sure that the Night Fury knows it more than ever, and in turn, Toothless will probably show off his love back towards Morgan too; but the key hasn't been inserted to lock it into place. If it does, Morgan had better consider himself lucky at that point, because he'll be in for the biggest treat of his lifetime in the form of a dragon giving him the biggest pleasuring from his love. Oddly enough, if it gets to that point, it'd be the first time in history that a dragon and a human would engage with each other in that manner. The election is meant to be a first in history, but interestingly, if Morgan ends up staying, he might just be apart of a first in history by allowing Toothless to give him the pleasuring that only a dragon can give. It might sound disgusting and strange, but at this point, that wasn't a severe thought in Morgan's head any longer. It's also one of the most unlikely firsts, because it's a male human and a male dragon, rather than a female human and a male dragon, but still, that doesn't make it any different; they love each other, as much as Morgan want's to try to put it aside, he loves Toothless, and that's the fact.

 **Confirming his withdrawal from the election, and confirming to Hiccup that he's leaving Berk, but not today, but rather after the election result, Morgan's struggling; there's a deep intent within him to just grab the opportunity to be with Toothless in that manner and run with it, but at the same time, he misses his family and he doesn't want the situation with the Night Fury to ascend into an exceedingly messed up state. He intends on trying to stay within Toothless's presence for the remaining days he's got. Love can only be kept down for so long until it makes you dramatically change your plans that'll work so you can experience that love. On the other hand, Eret's proposed a 'good exit' for Morgan after storming out of the hall after getting sick of taking the blame. Snotlout feels sympathetic and guilty, and now that he knows that Morgan's leaving, he doesn't want him to leave on a sad note because of what Snotlout himself did at the campaign session. Eret's seemingly made a start to his 'good exit' by going to Cloudjumper and telling the Stormcutter about what he heard Morgan say, as well as another thing. What could that be? How will Morgan go about utilising the crush he has on Toothless for the remaining days he's got on Berk? will he come crashing down like the wooden structure of a hut from a dragon's flames from the emotional stress he's going through in order to try and keep his love-desire for Toothless aside?**


	51. Mind battle

**RECAP: Morgan had fully confirmed his intention to leave Berk, feeling like he's been treated horrendously by everybody, and that was particularly the case this morning when his campaign session turned into a bullying session. He also feels like it's too risky to be here any longer, mainly due to his situation with Tuffnut in the past. Despite that, though, he had another problem; now that he's admitted to Toothless that he loves him, he had found it very hard to give Hiccup the thumbs up on his exit; it's almost as if he'd ditch the whole leaving process in order to be with Toothless.**

Starting out as a regular How To Train Your Dragon fan, never did Morgan imagine himself to be experiencing what he's gone through over these weeks. It was the most exciting thing for him when he first woke up on Berk, specifically in the cove, and if you can remember, he ended up running around the cove after he realised that he was actually within How To Train Your Dragon, yelling out both Hiccup and Toothless's name out of the gigantic excitement, and the excitement of being within his favorite fictional universe was that of a nature that simply couldn't be explained. It was a rocky start though, from being hated by Toothless from their initial encounter, because Morgan had shoved Hiccup to the ground out of the fear he had gained; at the time, the environment felt so surreal that it was actually somewhat nerve-wracking for him to see his favorite characters as actual beings, so it wasn't an aggressive shove nor was it a provocative one, it was simply out of the fear of unpredictability; he didn't know if Toothless or Hiccup were actually like how they were in the movies, but he'd soon find out that they precisely hold the same personalities. Amongst that initial hatred from Toothless, he also had a rocky start in getting to know everyone, and it was a funny thing to see him within his casual, every-day clothes after being flown to the village from the cove, where he'd eventually, and finally, get his own viking clothing.

But then he'd have to try and overcome Tuffnut, in which he did, and then subsequently after those events, Hiccup, feeling useless, as well as fearing for a potential future without Toothless because he felt like he didn't handle something as initially minor as the issue between Morgan and Tuffnut, called an election for the first time for Berk. Coincidentally, Morgan LOVED politics, so naturally, he got himself involved in it, and the descent he's experienced through it, combined with his near-death experience with not just Tuffnut prior to Hiccup making the election official, but also Cloudjumper, and the negative hatred he's found himself embarking through, has led to this point; he's leaving Berk for good. That called for him to give his most sincere goodbyes to the vikings he's come to know the most.

Astrid and Hiccup were still in the election mood, with both of them now on their campaign trails. Hiccup's face wasn't as smiley and happy as it was though, and you could tell that although he was happy, something wasn't right with him. One thing's for sure, though; calling this election had benefited himself and his mentality; at the very start, just 2 weeks after Tuffnut had met his fate, Hiccup started having sleepless nights, stressing over his capability as Chief, and to an even bigger extent due to his so-called 'poor' ability in dealing with the Tuffnut-Morgan situation, as well as his fear of an independent status, and that meant no Toothless. His entire motive was to gain the truth from the vikings, and their trust, and to do something gigantic and historical to calm his fears and stress, and it's all worked for him massively, despite the fact that the day of the poll hasn't even been reached yet. He's messed around with the idea of calling the election off now, it's helped him that much, but despite a few obstacles and errors, he's fully intent on letting it go forwards, continuing the path towards making history on Berk for the first time, in the name of his farther, Stoick the Vast.

Everybody was evacuating from the hall after being inside for the morning, and after a few solutions being discussed amongst them, Morgan and Hiccup had agreed on this; Hiccup himself will try and get a viking boat arranged for Morgan's journey back to Britain, but there's a glaring flaw in it; the vikings of Berk needed to ask themselves 'what is a Britain?' let alone the fact that they've never heard of such a place before. In all honesty, Hiccup had no idea how it'd work, because he doesn't even know if Britain was an actual place or if it's the name of somebody, and that alone speaks volumes about the likelihood of this entire plan failing, but on the other hand, Hiccup had concluded that if Morgan knows about it, it can't be far from here, so simply put, he'll get the viking who'll be managing the boat to find the land that Morgan should be able to recognise as 'Britain'. The problem is, and this is the reality, it doesn't look like Britain is anywhere within this particular universe. The oceans of Berk honestly looked similar to the oceans that Morgan had near his place; he lived in a place where the seaside was within a close distance, so he always got to look out to the ocean. On that basis, that is how Morgan came about the entire boat transportation solution.

Walking down the stone steps towards the main land of Berk, Morgan took in the yet again, sunny and shiny atmosphere of Berk, and he found it odd that Berk was always listed as being a place with coldness and wintery-conditions, but since his time on this island, it's always felt like he was abroad. It's been explained as to why it's truly that way, though. Once he got down to the grass, he looked all the way back up as the many vikings were steamrolling past his body, masking dirty looks on their faces, and faces that had asked the question of 'why're you still here, you traitor?'. It was such an odd contrast to when he returned from hiding out due to Tuffnut in the forest during that commemoration. Morgan was standing near the spot where Cloudjumper was, but it looked like the Stormcutter had gone elsewhere after Eret had told him something, in which Eret's called it the 'good exit'. Whatever that means might eventually be discovered, but it's indeed a curious matter.

His first priority was checking on Toothless, so in order to not only satisfy the internal interrogatives of the vikings walking past him and down the stone steps, but his intention of spending as much time with Toothless as possible, he started running slightly, in a jogging style, back towards his hut past the numerous other wooden huts of the village, and the odd ones that had paintings of the colours of the dragons on them. He was grateful that he's wearing shorts, otherwise, if he was to have jogged like this with his old viking gear, he'd probably be sweating like crazy. His heart was beating with distinguishable beats that had only confirmed his permanent-desire to just spend time with Toothless; it's always been his dream to see Toothless for real, even more so when he watched clips of the Night Fury back at home on his laptop, but now that he has, and now that he's confessed to the Night Fury that he too loves him, he was wanting to make his final moments on Berk those of being in the dragon's presence.

He got to his hut, and there was nothing but an empty sequence of grass; Toothless was gone. Morgan started looking up to the sky, to try and potentially find his black and soft, yet rough body flying in the air, but to no success; there was actually no dragons up there at all. Morgan felt ashamed of himself, and he felt detached. He couldn't believe that Toothless wasn't here, but he wasn't going to get overly caught up with it. He's already told Toothless how he feels, and it at least warmed him up to remember that it's Toothless who's also had a crush on his British self this entire time, well, mainly since Cloudjumper came back with Valka. He was expecting to see Toothless across Berk later on in the day, if not anytime soon. It was as if the campaign session this morning hadn't happened at all, because the only thing that had overtook Morgan's reaction to his negatively-received campaign session was Toothless. Morgan, feeling annoyed that he didn't say more to Toothless, and also, feeling upset that he's no longer here, walked towards the door of his hut. He was more than confident, and hopeful, that the Night Fury won't be long in coming back. As he walked towards his hut neutrally, he could hear more than one voice yelling for his name in the vicinity of the village that his back is currently facing.

"Hold up there, uh, Marvellous!" an approaching, yet disgruntled Fishlegs yelled.

Along with him was Ruffnut and Gustav. As they stood in the unusually-warm air of Berk, near Morgan's hut, they wanted confirmation about his exit from Berk.

"So uh...yeah haha, there's this big old joke goin' around that you're uh..you're leaving, and uh, you're like one of my top friends, you know? so are we just kidding ourselves with that claim?"

"Fishlegs, this really isn't the time, I've gotta try and find-"

"Is it true? please don't say it's true, you don't know how long I've been wanting a friend like you? I mean uh, a human that is. Meatlug's my dragon friend, she is, haha"

"Y-yeah, Fishlegs, it's true. And uh, but man, I can't waste time, I've gotta look for-"

"Oh no! it can't be true, surely? who am I gonna ride Meatlug with, like we did during those first few days you were here?"

"You don't seriously...consider me to be that uh..how do I put it, 'cool' do you?" Morgan said, being caught off guard from what he was initially going to say, from Fishleg's surprising reaction.

"Of course I do, you're like a brother to me, you know? you've shown more bravery than me, that's for sure!"

"You know what, Fishlegs? that's...that's pretty flattering, honestly. I've just been neglecting you all this time...and for what? to be with a snake like Snotlout. I'm really sorry that I've just been ignoring you all of this time...you're a good viking, and hopefully, when I get back, you'll still be with Meatlug and you'll have a good time and whatnot..."

Morgan was genuinely flattered; Fishlegs still likes him as much as the large viking did when they both took to Meatlug, when they flew to the dragon's nest island all those weeks ago on her.

"Oh please, it's nothing honestly. I was happily keen on this whole election stuff for the entire time, so I can conclude that I, as a matter of fact, do not feel alone in myself. I've also been tryna get Meatlug to extend how outwards we can fly from Berk.."

"Oh?"

"Fishlegs, please? you're wasting precious time that I need to devote at the moment?" Ruffnut said, interrupting the entire conversation.

"No no, it's fine, Ruff, I can talk to you all at once, but uh...Fishlegs, I just wanna say sorry man, for leaving you out this entire time..I guess I haven't appreciated you enough.."

"That's the nicest thing anybody's ever said to me, wow.." Fishlegs gasped, sticking by his liking for Morgan.

"I should try and be familiar with my surroundings a bit more, haha...one moment.."

"Uh, Ruffnut, I may as well, since we're at this point, just let it all out to you. I really didn't want Tuffnut to die, you know? I'm not gonna repeat the whole 'ahh, do you hate me for killing him?' stuff, because I got an answer for that uh...how long now? I don't even know, but I wanna emphasise to you that I never did think about death, not a single bit, for Tuffnut. I'm not that guy, okay? and when I leave, it'll be on my mind possibly for the duration of my life, so uh, just know that again, I'm really sorry about that"

"Yep, I hate you man, go and jump off of a dragon, will you?"

Morgan, feeling an urgency of heat rush through his body and the outsides of his skin, didn't know what to say.

"I, w-what?"

"Haha, gotchaaaaa. I swear to god, you're such an easy person to fool. But in all seriousness, don't apologise to me, I got over it agesss ago, man" Ruffnut said, with Morgan nodding with a smile, unable to find a way to react to the sarcasm that wasn't awkwardness.

He could never distinguish whether somebody was being sarcastic or not, so just now, he didn't emit a single word because he didn't know if he should laugh or simply give a brief response to kill off the awkwardness.

"Yeah, I uh, I guess I am. Oh and uh, by the way you guys, who're you voting for in this election? I guess that since I've withdrawn from it, I uh, I think I can vote, anyways?"

"Me? oh uh, well, I think my, uhhh...my mind is telling me Hiccup so um, I can maybe get to ride Toothless with him more often? I've got Meatlug but uh...I wanna mix it all up quite a bit, you know?"

"Hiccup. Not saying that Astrid's done badly so far, because I think she's got uhm..quite a good chance, but hey, I would of wiped the viking land with them both if I was in it, huh? come on, be honest, you don't have to be false?"

Morgan ignored Ruffnut's ending claim, and he turned to Gustav.

"What about you, Gustav?"

"I thought for sure you hated me, Morgan?"

"G-Gustav, why would I hate you? to be honest with you man, I don't blame you for what you did. I guess now, in hindsight, it probably was a daft-looking move for a well-known viking to back up somebody who's only just came here, but man, that Snotlout is as clueless as he is egotistical. I wouldn't dislike him now if he didn't do what he did this morning to me, knowing full well I've already got a pack of hatred on my back to deal with. I genuinely do feel shocked at him for being willing to actually contribute to that hatred, but I guess I'll get over it.."

There was a silence between the four of them suddenly. Morgan shrugged at Gustav, Ruffnut and Fishlegs after his lengthy utterance, in which they all subsequently looked up into the light blue sky of Berk, and the huts all around the village as the air had dealt a sense of nature and passion into them all. Well, maybe not as much for Morgan as usual considering he's still got one main thing in his mind, but the atmosphere still gave him those senses to a degree.

"I..I've just got this thing, right? where it's making me debate if I should just...rather than leave Berk, attend to that instead..." he was being vague because he didn't want any of them to know that he's got a crush on Toothless, "so uh...I guess I'll just end up leaving, and I imagine that this thought will eventually run out of my head, haha.."

"You know what, though? silent I might have been, but I only respect you more for going through everything you've gone through. It ain't easy, you know?" Gustav declared.

"Ah, cheers for that man, I hope to remember everything I've done here when I head back. And uh, Fishlegs, again, I'm sorry for neglecting you, and Ruffnut, I think you know what I'm about to say, but I'm just gonna say it again to re-assure myself. I'm sorry for causing all of this.."

The three of them nodded positively with approval. It was quite disheartening, particularly for Fishlegs, to know that Morgan's leaving. Fishlegs was the first viking Morgan had developed a proper friendship with apart from Hiccup, Ruffnut of course had seen everything unfold between Morgan and Tuffnut, and Gustav was the one who not only saved Morgan that night when he was being attacked by Tuffnut, he was also the one who had stayed with him whilst he was hiding out in order to not be seen by Tuffnut, in which Fanghook at the time did too.

"I'll uh, I'll catch you all later, alright?" Morgan declared, intending on going back inside his hut to have a think about things.

They all collectively nodded as Morgan slowly walked backwards, in which his focus wasn't entirely on doing that, meaning that if something was within a close distance of his back, he'd easily collide with it. He waved, and they waved, before the three of them walked off back into the village, as some more vikings could be seen carrying hunting gear, supplies, pieces of wood, and some wooden cups as they took to their daily duties amongst Berk. Morgan turned entirely to his hut, where he significantly increased his speed; he was going to have a thinking session with himself about how he should approach this entire struggle of leaving, whilst having that desire to remain just to be with Toothless, the dragon he's adored and admired since he saw the first HTTYD movie back at Britain.

**TOOTHLESS ARRIVES AT THE COVE**

He hasn't been back here for a while, and the last time Toothless was here, it was when Morgan had first met Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher, in which he was basically pissing his pants at them, he was that afraid. Toothless had ended up standing over Morgan here, before realising that he wasn't the only dragon, and ultimately, that had caused him to abandon Morgan, leaving him with Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher in the midst of him being petrified of them. That was the moment, although heavily hinted by Toothless, that Morgan still didn't get the memo about the Night Fury wanting him to be his mate, and it was baffling that he didn't manage to understand it.

Toothless let himself swing about within the air for a few seconds, before decreasing his altitude to make a landing on the grass of the cove; his paws finally hit the hard, yet somewhat thickly-covered grassy surface, where he was directly in front of the lake. He let off a huge puff from his nostrils before shaking his head. When he stopped shaking his head, he was looking at the waterfall of the cove as he simply acknowledged himself being surrounded by the mossy, yet large, stone walls of this place; the birds sung a beautiful song with their chirping, and the sun was shining it's glowing yellowness through the tall trees above, making it an appropriate atmosphere for what the Night Fury want's to do.

He's come here to specifically look for a spot within the cove where he can plant Morgan; now that he knows that Morgan is intent on leaving, Toothless want's to prepare beforehand, so he won't have to look for an appropriate spot when Morgan's leaving intention becomes an imminent occurrence. Toothless walked over towards the lake as the splashing of water from the waterfall could be heard, and he looked down at his face that he could see on the surface of the shiny water; he had acknowledged his face being reflected, and it was quite a funny occurrence. Toothless took up his left front paw and started splashing it right into the segment of water where his face was seen; he was letting off playful rumbles, before finally stopping. The Night Fury, after briefly giving himself a playful time, looked around the cove again; he had instantly planted his eyes upon the area of the cove where a giant root was on the grass of here, which was from one big gigantic tree above, literally on the edge of the top of the stone wall. He skipped over towards there, jumping off of some of the boulders he had to go past, using his wings to briefly get onto the top of them, in a perked up style. The Night Fury landed right next to the giant root, and he slowly moved his scaly black, yet rough body over towards the opening. As his black long tail was being dragged across the grass, Toothless had found himself looking at a space that's behind the root, where it's darker due to the thickness of the root, and the fact that as a result, it's basically concealed from the sky and the sun.

At the thought of giving Morgan what he deserves in this particular spot, Toothless purred to himself as his throat had rumbled. He ducked down slightly, before opening his mouth as he walked, whilst ducked, further inwards to the surface. He emitted a blaze of fire all across the grass of the surface behind this root; when he did, the entire spot had lit up, and it allowed Toothless to briefly see it in it's true form; the grass was still as green as it is on the outside, and it looks as if this could be a good hiding spot should any vikings come here during the occurrence of his certain engaging stance with Morgan. He also lit it up with the blaze from his mouth, like he does when he's about to fall asleep when being outside to warm the ground up, for that specific reason; he want's to keep it warmed up for Morgan, even though the heat won't last.

Toothless walked backwards slowly, as his scaly body had forced him to do so, to walk out and away from here, as he's now found the spot where he's going to do it. He sat down, as his tail was connected with that red tail fin that Hiccup had made for him. He was without the saddle pack, as he was when he had seen Morgan this morning. The Night Fury, whilst looking across the place where he first met his human, Hiccup, was thinking about when he first met Morgan, and that mainly had to do with being here. It was here of course, that Morgan had bashed out from those two boulders with the stuck shield over there, just a bit to the direction of the left, where he had sent his viking to the floor. Toothless had recalled his reaction to Morgan at the time; he remembers forcing him down into a sat-position against one of the stone walls, where Morgan, begging for mercy, had held firmly onto Toothless' paw as it grasped his chest within the seated position. It horrified the Night Fury to recall that.

Toothless doesn't just admire Morgan for his uniqueness that separates him from everybody else; it was his ambitions and his accomplishments. He overcame Tuffnut, and now, he's potentially on the road to becoming Chief (Toothless isn't aware that Morgan has withdrawn from the election). The Night Fury grasped upon the grass with his left paw, and he started gently scratching his claw against it; now that he knows where he's going to finally give Morgan his loving, he felt lonely, and as if he needs him here now, but Toothless doesn't want to do any of that in the midst of the election, and instead, after the election, that'll be when he acts upon his love for the British lad. In turn, Morgan's love for Toothless might mean that he'll happily take the offer; he might even feel lucky for being seen in that manner, but again, he's stuck in a debate with himself.

 **The election is still going on of course, but Morgan has officially withdrawn from it; his leave will be occurring directly after the result is revealed, after further talking with Hiccup about it, and so far, with a few of the main vikings being made aware of it, Fishlegs in particular seems to feel disheartened, but despite that, Morgan didn't want to generate any mix-ups, anger, annoyance, or any stupidity that'll make himself only embrace more negativity. Toothless, after hearing that Morgan's leaving Berk, had flew to the cove; the location in which he'll be getting it on with Morgan, but he went looking for a specific SPOT within the cove to do it, and he's found it. Meanwhile, Morgan's still battling his two mindsets about this whole thing; staying with Toothless, or leaving Berk. Who will Morgan vote for now that he's left? how will Toothless react over the next couple of days? will Morgan scrap the whole leaving thing in order to be with Toothless? this is his only chance, and if he does leave, he probably won't be able to come back ever again, so it'll be a hard decision. The fact he instantly felt detached at Toothless not being here says it all. The dragon he once thought was nothing more than a movie character has became his biggest love crush.**


	52. Job attempts

**RECAP: Morgan had basically said his goodbyes to Gustav, Ruffnut and Fishlegs, but in a way that didn't fully say it, because he isn't leaving yet. Toothless, preparing for a potential, and unexpected early leave from Morgan, had picked out the spot in which he and Morgan will finally show their love physically. Morgan himself was still battling with his instincts, as to whether or not he should sacrifice his exit so he can be with Toothless.**

He felt useless in himself, not only because he was without Toothless at the moment, but because he hasn't really made a contribution to anything as of late on Berk, apart from inciting hatred to himself. Morgan, wanting to revert back to the times when he did viking jobs with the vikings themselves, intended on at least doing some of those jobs again before he leaves. If he's leaving, he felt that he should probably try and make amendments with those in which they've believed the accusations put against him. This was what he concluded on whilst inside his hut, after he had spoken to Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Gustav. Plus, if he keeps himself occupied, he felt like that he can at least calm the stress that he's being put through by being paranoid about not being with Toothless.

He stepped outside of his hut, after spending 10 minutes inside it, to again, the warm and hot air of Berk as it was once again glaring a sunny day on the island. Morgan had took notice of the many vikings walking nearby, and some even had axes in their grasps. They're all thinking about who they're voting for in the election since it's still a significant matter, but whilst they do that, they're still doing their daily duties. Morgan started walking right into the village, where he once again looked up at the sky, to no dragons, surprisingly. When he looked back down, he was surrounded by a couple of other huts, and the path he was walking on had more vikings ahead of himself. He noticed that some of them were all holding a bunch of wood together, and that some had fishing rods in their grasps. Clearly, these specific vikings were woodcutters, and fishers. Morgan concluded in his head that the woodcutting job would possibly be needed for more material to potentially create more huts, and that the fishing was obviously for a food source. He continued to walk up, as he couldn't make himself talk to them all; it was a big group, and he might of potentially looked dumb for trying to talk to that many vikings at once. As he let their wood-and-burning-scented bodies pass by, Morgan looked ahead of himself again as he could see the cliff that contains the Great Hall from here. He looked all around, only to hear more mumbling. It was as if he was new again, because he was still looking around as if he had only just arrived. As his head was in full exposure of the sun, in which the smell of burning was flowing in the air, fitting perfectly with the atmosphere of an island that's got dragons and vikings, Morgan had walked to notice just one viking this time, holding up a bit of wood against one of the huts.

Morgan walked over to him, as he felt like he could easily give the guy a hand. As the sound of viking boots walking amongst the grass in the middle of the village, along with their mumbling voices moved about in the air, Morgan had stopped to the side of this viking who was keeping the piece of wood against this hut. Morgan didn't know if this hut was this viking's one or somebody else's, but that wasn't a particular concern in his head at the moment.

"Hey, do you need help?" Morgan said, looking down at the large wooden material that this viking was adjusting.

The viking looked at Morgan, easily recognising him from this morning during that horrific session, and there wasn't a single word exchanged from his mouth. Morgan wasn't understanding the message, but he did when the viking had suddenly grabbed a hold of the wooden material, exchanging nothing but a dirty look as he slowly dragged the wood away, and in turn, he started to slowly create a space between himself and Morgan as the viking's helmet had shone a great brightness. Morgan looked at him in confusion, wondering why he's doing what he's doing at the moment.

"Huh? what's wrong?"

"Sorry, I'd rather not be seen with somebody like you, no disrespect intended.." the viking said, slightly decreasing his voice so it was that of a whispering tone to an extent.

"You don't honestly believe that absolute tosh of a claim, surely?" Morgan said, feeling somewhat angered by the fact that the lie he's referring to has actually grown into a fact for some of the vikings, evident by this one right here.

"Just don't talk to me, I uh, I've gotta actually take this to somebody.." the viking claimed, rapidly reaching for the wooden material to lift it up off of the ground, and subsequently, away from the wooden wall of the hut.

"You've fallen for it, man, honestly, don't come back to me when you realise that you've just made yourself LOOK LIKE AN IDIOTT!" he said, gradually raising his voice as he uttered the response. He seriously felt provoked.

Morgan nodded his head back and fourth with a smile, looking towards the direction of the viking. He genuinely felt sorry for the vicious-helmet wearing guy, for thinking that what Eret's claimed is actually the truth. Morgan wasn't going to get all upset about it though, because there's numerous other opportunities for him to utilise on Berk. He was probably just unlucky just now to have encountered one of the FEW vikings who've actually brought into the lie, so he calmed himself, and he put himself back into the hunting-mode for looking for something to contribute to.

He walked away from the hut in which that viking just now had rested that piece of wooden material on, and as he walked, he got back on the path through the village past the many huts, in which some of them had those gorgeous-looking painted colours of the dragons. That was something that he also wanted; to have the colours of a dragon of his choice painted onto his hut, and if he could, he'd have a black and purple colouration; to symbolize Toothless. As he walked further onwards, he had noticed that the village was more open here than it was over there, and he could see a fence surrounding what looked like a hilly part of Berk; Morgan instantly recalled that area being the place where the barn is, so obviously, the fence is keeping the sheep inside. The sheep didn't catch his attention though; what caught his attention were a bunch of vikings resting their backs against the fence, as they looked bigger than the viking that Morgan himself had seen before. They were carrying fishing rods, so clearly, these vikings go to the docks occasionally to go fishing. Morgan hasn't really experienced fishing all that much, but he does remember that one time he, Fishlegs and Hiccup had tried it out in the cove. Just trying to find something to do has calmed him down significantly in that he's not stressing over Toothless. For now, anyways.

He took a gulp, walking over towards the direction of the fences, as the open atmosphere of this part of the village near the Barn's fences had allowed Morgan to see the ocean water. The scenery on Berk, as usual, was just a joy to behold. As he walked over towards them, they could all see that somebody, from the corner of their eyes, was walking to them, and they turned their thick-beard faces over towards Morgan. When Morgan got to them, they watched him with curiosity, as it seemed like they were just having a conversation before they noticed his presence.

"Hiya, I uhm, I was just looking for something to do, and uh, fishing is actually something that I haven't done much of, so uh, could I maybe join you all?" he said, extending his confidence significantly for being able to talk to this group of vikings, in the midst of their gigantic sizes. It's probably odd to claim that he's extending his confidence, even though he was able to talk to a crowd of vikings during the debate, but he wasn't alone, and he didn't have to look directly at them all.

"Uh, ohhh, wait a minute, aren't you the guy from uh...lemme refresh mah memory for a moment..." he was clicking his big fingers, "oh yeah, from that thing this morning?"

"Yeah, it is.." another one of them had said, in response, but that other viking didn't have a good look to deliver to Morgan, "he's also the one who supposedly supports that Drago moron, haha.."

"Oh? then uh, we don't want anythin to do with you, sorry, little guy" the middle viking said, as they were still resting their backs against the wooden fences.

Morgan simply knocked his forehead right into the grasp of his two palms, not believing what he's hearing. Under his hands, he took a gigantic puff, and when he let it out, he looked back up at them, this time, intent on trying to convince them all that what Eret's been saying is nothing more than a smear.

"Listen to me, what type of logic is that claim? why would I support Drago? yeah, okay, I humiliated myself this morning, I'll fully confess to that, but listen, I've withdrawn from the election, and uh, I'll be gone soon. Why don't you use your brains independently, rather than using the accusations of another person to give you your views?!" Morgan said, sounding heated up.

"That's a preetttyyy big deal if you ask me. If it's a lie, why is it gettin repeated? I wouldn't wanna be seen doin any fishing with you, and that's the fact.."

"But...I-"

"Come on, I think we ought to get to the docks now, if we wanna get the early morning fish" one of them said, in which they all collectively moved their backs off of the wooden fences to walk away from Morgan, who sounded disgruntled at what he had just heard from them.

Morgan was left hanging, as it looked as if they didn't even acknowledge his presence any longer after talking with him just now. Morgan followed their path with his eyes, breathing quite heavily, with his shoulders slowly moving upwards and downwards, he was breathing that much. As they all left his vicinity, Morgan walked directly to the portion of the fence they had rested their backs on, and, feeling the need to release his anger, he sent his left boot pelting as hard as it possibly could into the fence; it shook, and as soon as it did, Morgan held onto it to keep it from falling. After it stopped shaking, Morgan was still feeling angry, despite just looking as if he had gotten out of it by stopping the fence from potentially breaking. He rubbed his forehead, rushed his hands down his face, and now, the side of his mind battle, his leaving side, was starting to become more of a priority after those encounters just now; being hated and accused of things like that had caused him to want to leave, but when he eventually thinks about Toothless when he's reminded of the Night Fury, he'll instantly want to stay here instead, just so he can be with Toothless. It was a crazy mindset for him at the minute, but there can only be one of them that'll take reality.

Morgan, wanting to ease down his anger, remembered that the Barn is usually where Gobber is, and he could see the barn building from here. It'd be nice to talk to a viking like Gobber about everything, not including the crush for Toothless though, considering that Gobber was also in attendance of the campaign session this morning. Morgan, giving up trying any longer to join the vikings across Berk in their typical viking duties, had started walking along the fence as he could see some of the sheep in the distance, the exact sheep who at one time, were being snatched by the dragons during those raids. As he got closer to the barn building, he was trying to think about what Gobber could offer him in terms of viking jobs. He's forgotten the one thing that he and Gobber did, pretty much at the time when Valka and Cloudjumper had came back from their exploration with Eret; shearing the sheep.

After a few minutes following the fences, Morgan had reached the barn building, where, upon inspecting it, he had a dejavu of the place for some reason. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was something that he did in the past that had made him remember this exact moment. The actual motive behind this was his shearing of the sheep that he did with Gobber, but he doesn't remember doing that, so that's why he's unsure as to why he's feeling a sense of dejavu. He walked up to the wooden door, and he knocked onto it with his knuckles colliding rapidly, twice off of it. He stood there, anticipating the door opening, before he could hear Gobber's powerful voice yell out from the inside.

"COME ON IN!" Gobber yelled from the inside, in which Morgan had heard it perfectly despite the sounds of the vikings nearby.

He pushed the door open into the inside of the barn, where Gobber, after this morning, had returned here to do his daily duties as the viking who mostly handles the animals of Berk and the barn itself. Morgan looked at the floor, as he could see some pieces of wheat scattered amongst it, and the back door to the fenced-off field was left open, allowing for a sense of nature, and in turn, an exciting sense to be felt inside here

"Ohh, heya there Morgan, how're you feelin?" Gobber asked, handling a couple of wooden buckets.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just feeling a bit useless at the moment"

"Why? oh by the way, do you feel alright from uh, this mornin'? I'm taking nothing off it, Morgan. You know me, right? I'm a respectful vikin' after all" Gobber said, with that session this morning instantly being recalled into his head, starting from when Morgan came in here.

"Cheers, Gobber" Morgan said, feeling relieved that Gobber doesn't dislike him or see him as an idiot for the reaction he got this morning, "and uh, honestly, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something in relation to that. It's just...the whole negative atmosphere across this island that's made me come to a hard decision, so uh.."

"I've uh...I've spoken to Hiccup, and I'm leaving.."

"Hold the buckets for a moment...y-you're leaving?" Gobber said, nearly dropping one of the buckets at the utterance from Morgan just now.

"I thought Hiccup would of told you?"

"That'd be far from the case, but I've come to know ya little self so well, I...have ya at least considered where you'd be goin?"

"I doubt anybody on this island has heard of it since I'm basically from 'another world' so to speak, but it's a country called Britain. I'm getting sailed back there after the result of the election"

"Well, all I can say is uh, it's been an absolute honor to meet you, Morgan. It's been pretty cool to meet a new person for once, and uh, to be frank, I've learnt a thing or two from you.."

"But yeah, Gobber, I was just wondering if you uh..you needed a hand?"

"A-A what?" Gobber said, slowly raising up his arm without a hand, and in it's place, the strung and attached stone-spear like weapon.

"OH NO NO, Not like that, I genuinely didn't mean it like that.." Morgan said, realising what he had just said. "I mean a hand as in uh...any jobs for me-"

Gobber chuckled, holding onto his chest briefly, before looking back at Morgan as the scent of the warm air could be felt inside the building from the open back door.

"It's fine, you know? I find that quite funny myself, and uh, it's happened before, and it never offends me, haha"

"But yeah Gobber, I've tried going around Berk, trying to help, but I've been turned down...everybody hates me, and I've been accused of stuff I haven't even done. For instance, I...I was with a bunch of vikings along that fence just now, they were presumably gonna go fishing...I wanted to join em, but then they said something like...they don't wanna be seen with somebody who has the history that I have, where I 'supported Drago'. It's getting me down, and it's only making myself want to leave quicker.."

"I completely understand the hard times that you're goin' through at the moment, what with Eret primarily causing all of it, but if you stay strong, ya won't even realise what's going on around you, but that's just me, I'm sure you have different ways of interpreting it" Gobber said, walking over to the other side of the room to place those wooden buckets onto one of the shelves.

"I suppose. But yeah, do you potentially have any jobs for me to do?"

"I could use a bit of help on shearing those flamin'old sheep out there, and you've got experience in that, haven't you? remember when we first did it together? the shears are just on top of there.." he pointed towards the wooden table, in which the shiny metal of the shears were like a sore thumb.

"It's a job, I guess..."

Morgan, in the rather medium-sized atmosphere of the barn building, slowly moved past Gobber's body to get towards the shears. Grasping upon them with his hand, he was just going to try it out without any sort of help this time around; the confidence he's built from the occurrences of these days has at least given him the need to be more independent with himself, and now that he's leaving, that just made it all the more viable.

"Do you know who you're voting for in this election, Gobber?" Morgan asked, just as he was about to head for the back door into the sheep field.

Gobber turned to Morgan after finally adjusting the buckets on the wooden shelves.

"Let me tell ya something, Morgan, I think you've done pretty well in it considerin everything that's been topped on you. How do you think you're gettin on it at the moment?"

"I've withdrawn from it because of my leave"

"Oh? really? I mean, ya worked super hard in that debate, and although it didn't go entirely to the plan I assume, you kept your cool back there at our arena this mornin. I do, however, think that this is an election for Hiccup to win, so I guess I'll be choosing him. I knew Stoick for as long as you could imagine, so that also plays into it I suppose, haha.."

"Yeah, I think it was for the best to be honest. I guess, if I can vote still, I'll be giving Hiccup mine. I just wanna engage in it, if I'm not actually apart of it from a candidate standpoint, before I leave, so yeah.."

"You're very ambitious, I've noticed. Keep at it, and if you're seriously leavin, like I said, take it from me, I hope you go on to do magnificent things"

"Again, you're too kind to me Gobber, in all honesty, haha. I'll go and get myself some shearing results then.." Morgan said, finally walking through the backdoor to the open field after his lengthy conversation with Gobber.

He entered the warm atmosphere, and he acknowledged the hilly parts of the field, in which it even led to the direction of the ocean downwards. As he briefly looked all over the light blue sky, Morgan's eyes became solely focused on the sheep. He started walking down the hill, where there were a pack of them amongst a thicker amount of grass, and this was perfect for him. He held the shears tight in his grasp, but as he walked down, he noticed a large lump of bronze, or that's what he thought he saw. This supposed 'bar of bronze' was moving around, and it was situated with the pack of sheep, playing with them. Morgan got closer towards the pack in which it was at, and as he got closer, he could see that it was starting to take the shape of a dragon; it looked like a bar initially because he was far away from it. There was a clubbed tail to be made out, and when Morgan had seen this, there was no doubt in his mind that this was a dragon, but it looked like a boulder.

Grump was hearing footsteps behind himself, and, unusually more active than he typically is, he slowly turned his gigantic, reddish-brown boulder of a body around so his gigantic rock of a head with it's lower-down-eyes were in the direction of Morgan himself. Morgan hesitated a bit as the dragon had took notice of him physically, but to no panic. He was very calm, in fact. He waved at Grump, as the dragon's face underwent a curiosity appearance.

"Just uh...gonna shear myself some sheep with these things here.." Morgan said, in the midst of the vikings further ahead mumbling beyond the fences as they walked through the village, and the warm weather, holding up the shears to show them to Grump.

Morgan slowly started closing the gap between himself and Grump, exposing the shears out towards the dragon to show him what he's doing. He could notice that the Hotburple was precisely using his forehead to follow the movement, but this didn't discomfort Morgan. Suddenly though, as Morgan became closer to Grump, to the point that he could physically see those thick-looking brown scales scattered all over his head, the Hotburple slowly mounted his boulder-built body towards Morgan slowly. Morgan, unaware that his hip is about to be collided with by Grump's boulder head, had decreased the pace in which he was walking, quite significantly, so he wouldn't frighten the sheep away. Then, it felt like a giant rock had suddenly, but gently, been pushed into his bone, causing him to flinch, and in turn, all of the sheep had ran off, contrasting their usually-robotic-selves whilst they eat.

"Oh man, why-" he was stopped from talking from Grump's actions bringing back Toothless into his mind.

The Hotburple had recalled Morgan's lovely massage he had given quite a while ago, when he had first met the Hotburple. Morgan was stuttering, unable to react to what he was doing. He found himself suddenly planting his hand onto the top of Grump's thickly-scaled head, where he started rubbing it precisely with his fingers. The Hotburple had closed his eyes at the feeling; he LOVED this, he was getting all relaxed, and with sleep being a big part of his personality, it'd be very easy for him to nap right now with Morgan's massaging. All this did though was re-ignite the stress-delivering feelings of Toothless into Morgan's head, and as he was massaging the Hotburple's head with TWO hands now, he suddenly halted it all; the crush he has on Toothless had caused him to believe that he shouldn't be doing it, yet he couldn't pinpoint why for himself. He slowly backed away from the eyes-shut dragon, where he began, with the shears still in his grasp, walking back upwards to the steep-field back to the barn building; he's back to square one; he want's Toothless, but his desire to leave is clashing with it in his mind, and with Grump being the first one to basically 'communicate' with him, Morgan's feeling had only grown bigger.

 **Morgan, wanting to try and at least make himself feel useful since he's leaving, had tried to get a job with the vikings of Berk, but the lies have all been accepted as facts in all their heads, as he simply couldn't get it done; this has only demonstrated the hatred around Berk that he's having to cope with, all in thanks to Eret. As a result, he had decided to go to Gobber, since he's a viking that he knows he'll get on with, and he still wanted a job to do. He told Gobber he's withdrawn, he's told him that he'll be leaving, but Gobber still respects him more than ever. He was offered the job of shearing the sheep, a re-visit into the past essentially, because it was a job that he and Gobber did together quite some days ago. A brief interaction with one of the dragons though, specifically Gobber's Hotburple, Grump, had made for a re-ignition in Morgan's mind. The word 'dragon' should tell you instantly that he's gone back to thinking about Toothless again, and that's precisely the case. Giving Grump a brief massage, Morgan had stopped it all due to the feelings he's got for Toothless, and subsequently, he's gone back to the barn building. This has clearly shown just how much Morgan secretly loves Toothless, but with this mind battle he's facing, which of the two options will he go with; leaving Berk, or staying with Toothless in a location where it'd be him and Toothless with just dragons, and then ultimately, in a location where it'll just be him and the Night Fury, so Toothless can give him the loving pleasure?**


	53. Campaign trails

**RECAP: Morgan had tried to contribute just before he leaves in the form of having a job to do, but none of the vikings wanted him because he's a 'Drago Apologist'. As a result, it had shown the severity of the lies that Eret has told everyone about Morgan. He turned to Gobber ultimately, where he ended up briefly interacting with Grump, Gobber's dragon, but that had only led to him thinking about Toothless again, because Grump is obviously a dragon. He's now back into the mind battle of deciding whether to stay with Toothless to be with him in a loving manner, or to leave Berk and return to his family.**

Things, in terms of the campaign trail across Berk, were going well for Hiccup. He's been to at least ten huts so far, knocking onto all of them to talk to the vikings living in them; as the Chief, he felt like it'd be beneficial to him, more than it would be for Astrid, to personally ask them all to vote for him. It seemed to be working too, because all ten of them had accepted the offer. They'll all be voting for him as a result. So far though, Hiccup has yet to actually speak to the vikings of the village who do the primary duties, such as farming, hunting, and fishing for example, so that was where he was going next. At this point, though, he was back at his two-storied house. After doing the knock-ons, his next intent was simply going to the various areas, such as the docks, where some of the fishing vikings will be, to talk to them about voting. In the same style, he'll try and talk to the farmers, the hunters, and so on, so he can convince them all to vote for him. He's already done the job with the regular vikings that patrol the island, so now it was time for him to go to the next group of vikings.

As he looked across the village that he's got a good view of, since his house is upper near the cliff with the Great Hall, a sudden black void had flew right into the air amongst Hiccup's vicinity, and of course, being without the saddle pack, Toothless had made a landing right near the wooden house. He's just got back from the cove, so his black scaly wings were quite exhausted from all of the flying he's had to do. Hiccup was relieved to see Toothless.

"Heya bud, where have you been at as of late, huh?" Hiccup asked, as he briefly looked back at his house.

Toothless walked closer to Hiccup as he was emitting rumbles from his throat. Hiccup watched his dragon with curiosity, where, upon Toothless landing to the spot right besides his human, he raised his head up slightly, before sending his right paw, as hard as he possibly could, into Hiccup's rib; this caused Hiccup to stumble and loose his balance briefly, but at the same time, it made him laugh.

"Funny, hey? I tell you, if I was a dragon myself, I'd send you rolling all over around here, haha" Hiccup added, rubbing his arms from the itching sensations he could feel briefly.

Toothless rolled his eyes, as if he was saying 'yeah, whatever'. The dragon had let his mouth close and open rapidly for at least five seconds, so he'd be making it seem as if he was doing a 'blah, blah' gesture, with the purrs at the same time, and it was a pretty distinguishable 'blah blah' as far as a dragon goes, but at the end of the day, Toothless is a Night Fury, so he can do some pretty distinguishable stuff.

"I swear bud, you better vote for me or else, alright?" Hiccup said, with a satire tone. Despite the satire tone, he genuinely was expecting Toothless to vote for him in the election.

Toothless shook his entire body, before scratching his paw against the grass. As Hiccup was walking back towards his best pal, it had only just dawned on the clumsy viking that Toothless himself doesn't have his saddle pack. Hiccup had sighed briefly at that, because he was hoping for Toothless to take him across Berk so he can possibly get a head-start ahead of Astrid, who's also going to be on her campaign trail today, on talking to the working vikings of Berk.

"Bud I uh, I need a bit of help today, so uh, wait here whilst I get your saddle pack.." Hiccup said, gesturing for Toothless to remain here as he started walking on the upwards-path towards his two-storied house.

As Toothless watched Hiccup move up to the house, he looked back towards the village, where he suddenly looked like he was scanning it for something as his eyes had shrunk briefly; he looked like he was trying to spot something, but after a minute of doing it, he suddenly returned his puppy eyes to their regular size, and he moved his lowered down head back up. He wasn't aggressive-looking, but he looked like he was ensuring that, according to his expression anyway, everything was in place. In reality, he was checking to see if that obvious guy was around here. Whenever Toothless is around Hiccup, he returns to his regular side, but when he's not with Hiccup and he's alone with you know who, he has his regular side, but he also has his desire-filled side. Morgan would probably be the same; around Hiccup when Toothless is with him, Morgan wouldn't bat an eye, but if he was alone with Toothless without Hiccup, then he too would return to those specific feelings. It was a fascinating sight to see, and it possibly shows just how much the two of them actually love each other.

Hiccup walked back, with the sound of metal colliding with itself as the saddle pack had dangling bits of rope on it, in which there were tiny bits of metal on it, the source of the tiny-ringing sound. Toothless grunted out of a despair at the sight of it, because to the Night Fury, it was always a nightmare to get the saddle pack itself on. He genuinely dreaded getting it on every single time.

**HICCUP, FLYING ON TOP OF TOOTHLESS ACROSS BERK, NOTICES SOME OF THE FISHER VIKINGS NEAR THE DRAGON HANGAR**

"Take it easy now, and let's get to those guys there.." Hiccup yelled, in the midst of the air being rushed into his face from being on the rapidly moving flying body of Toothless.

Toothless extended his wings out to his sides, allowing himself to steer within the air towards the direction of the vikings below. The dragon precisely looked down at where he was looking to land, and as he slowly descended with his human on the top of him, he had recalled the nightmare it was just now to get this very saddle pack back on. The vikings could hear a louder gust of air than usual as they were sorting out their rods. They looked up, to see a gigantic black void of a dragon gradually descending downwards in a circle, before it suddenly flew over the edge, only to fly back above the grass to precisely land it's paws onto the ground. They instantly recognised that it was Toothless, and ultimately, Hiccup. He slowly climbed off of Toothless, using parts of the saddle pack to assist his balance. He jumped off of his dragon's body to stand besides him, where Toothless started moving his paws up to the side of his face to rub parts of it.

"Thanks, bud" Hiccup said, thanking Toothless for taking him just now, as the Night Fury let off a grunt as the saddle pack had caused him to shake his entire body again, emitting off a big ringing sound from all of the metal bits of it colliding together.

Toothless looked at the colourful building of the hangar, becoming distracted at the sight as his viking had walked over towards the vikings carrying the fishing rods. The Night Fury let off a purr that had sounded like the same one he did when he first met Hiccup, as he dragged his tired wings across the grass to sit right at the edge of the island. Toothless looked down at the gigantic amount of height there was between the ocean below and where he was sat, but it didn't bother him. He situated his puppy eyes back to the colourful hangar building, before turning towards the direction of Hiccup to look at the eye-catching formations of the cliffs near the behind part of Berk.

"Heya guys.." Hiccup awkwardly said, with his voice catching a weakened down-state from flying in the air just now with Toothless.

"Heya Hiccup" they all collectively said, greeting him with a seemingly-positive reaction at seeing him.

"So uh, here's the deal...you know there's a vote going on uh...by the end of this week, huh?"

"Who wouldn't, Hiccup? you've been promoting it as if your life's been depending on it, haha" one of the fishing vikings laughed.

"Well uh, it technically is, you know? I'm putting my whole legacy at stake here, and uh...hold on, what am I doing repeating myself? I came here to try and persuade you guys to vote for me.."

The scent of seaweed could be smelt as the waves of the ocean could be heard from the edge, because the waters were so deep and thick. However, if one was to walk back to the village of Berk, the burning smell could be scented through the noses again. What contrasted these smells significantly was the warmth that the sun was emitting with it's clear glow along with the summer-like blue sky. Toothless suddenly stood up from his front paws to briefly stand up straight, only to rapidly move his tail closer to his body, before holding himself up on his two back paws with his tail; this was reminiscent of what he did when he was wanting Hiccup to eat some of the fish that he had regurgitated up when they first met. As he sat, he continued to study the view that he was getting from this; the colouring mixtures of the hangar building had caught his green emerald puppy eyes, and generally, the Night Fury felt all cheerful in his alpha-self. Whilst his human, Hiccup, was busy, Toothless was 'busy' taking in the hot weather and the lovely view of the hangar building and the scenery in general whilst in his human-like sitting stance. He knew what the hot weather meant, though.

"And uh, as you've seen already, I've not done any harm, and in fact, I've kept the peace across here...so uh, would you still be willing to vote for me? in all honesty, between you guys and me, I feel like Astrid would give Berk a satire image, and uh, I don't want that, nor does anybody else, surely?"

"Of course not, but uh, who's to say that you won't do the same, Hiccup?" one of the fishing vikings had asked.

"Look at me, I was made Chief a while ago, and have I done anything like that? that's simply untrue, if you claim that it is. Look, I uh, I might be clumsy and uh, sometimes a bit too uh..what's a better word...uh...p-plastic? I dunno, haha..but yeah, despite that, my dad was the greatest Chief in Berk's and the Hairy Hooligan tribe's history, and I intend on carrying on that legacy, but I can only do that if you guys commit to me and ensure that I win it?" Hiccup said, looking exhausted from how much talking he's had to do to convince the guys themselves.

The fishermen vikings looked at each other as they held their fishing rods. They weren't actually fishing, but they held the rods so they could eventually carry them to their fishing destination later on. They all shrugged at each other, before looking back at Hiccup, who looked anxious.

"Better to be safe than sorry, huh? and hey, you've got the alpha dragon, so why not? we'll be voting for you"

"Oh man, you guys have just cooled me down like uh..like throwing a block of ice onto a burning piece of bread, haha, you know what I mean?"

There was an awkward silence, but nonetheless, Hiccup's achieved their vote, and they've re-assured him that they'll definitely give him their vote.

"I uh, I've gotta go catch some other vikings, but uh, see you guys later..come on bud, it's time to go" Hiccup said, as he walked back forwards to Toothless, who once again gave off a disgruntled purr at having to leave the lovely view he was just at. He briefly flapped his black long scaly wings out of the frustration, but it didn't honestly bother him as significantly as he's portraying it.

Toothless fell back down to his four paws, walking away from the edge slightly to allow Hiccup to climb up back to the saddle pack.

**ASTRID AND STORMFLY ARE STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF A MEDIUM-SIZED CROWD**

Astrid had gathered for a good amount of vikings to follow her, and Stormfly over towards the docks, the ones where Hiccup had stood at all those years ago as he watched those viking ships and boats sail to the Dragon Nest, whilst they had Toothless captured. But they weren't directly standing on the docks; this was going to be another of Astrid's showing off sessions, much like the one she did at her campaign session at the arena. There was a reason they were standing not on the wooden docks high above the ocean of Berk, but instead, behind the stone walls that held up the wooden foundations of the dock's platforms. Stormfly nudged Astrid briefly, as the veteran viking was holding a couple of shields in her grasp.

"If you've all come here to watch this, then you're voting for me, alright? you are? good, then let me get started then.." she said, gesturing for Stormfly to come forwards to her.

"Alright girl, you know what to do...let's get it spot on.." she said, with Stormfly briefly purring at her viking's words.

Whilst the medium-sized collection of vikings watched on, some of them rubbed their helmets briefly, as they were trying to make sense of what Astrid and Stormfly were doing. They slightly stepped back as Stormfly was creating a gap between herself and Astrid; Astrid had exposed the shields in her grasp to the crowd, with their colourful symbols glaring right into the faces of the vikings in front of the crowd mainly.

"This is just to show you all why I'm physically stronger and capable than my so-called opponent. I say so-called because I'll be squashing him in this like a bug, haha. You won't be seeing our Chief doing this. You wanna know why? he lacks the precision skills, whereas I can practically do this with my eyes closed. But I'll save my even better capabilities for another time. Alright girl, READY!?" She held the shields upwards slightly, turning her face towards the stone walls that were just behind her.

Stormfly slightly moved her tail outwards to turn it into again, a spiky collection, where upon doing so, the sound of a sword scraping on another could be heard, with the source coming from the spikes emerging. Then, Astrid took her hand, and planted two of her fingers in her mouth, before she suddenly whistled as loud as she possibly could. She tossed the shields up both at the same time, where upon doing so, Stormfly instantly flicked her tail forwards, not once, but twice, but she was that fast it looked like she had did it once. Both times, the sound of a whip being whipped on something was heard as the spikes had flew from the Deadly Nadder's tail, and the precision was indeed true for Astrid. The vikings literally had to tighten their ears with their hands, the sounds of the spikes both times from Stormfly's tail were that loud. You could practically feel as if a sword was genuinely being scraped on another too, from the initial sound from the spikes emerging on her tail.

The spikes were perfectly in line with the wooden, painted shields, as they had penetrated right through the wooden surfaces of both shields to cling them firmly onto the stone wall with the help of Stormfly's tail spikes. Astrid simply raised her hands up to point to the shields, where she was nodding with a mischievous smile. Stormfly marched on over to Astrid shortly afterwards, and she lowered her light blue head down to Astrid, with Astrid keeping a hand on the top of her head.

"So there you have it, my friends. Not only should you vote for me, but you should vote for me because I don't just talk the talk, I walk the walk, as you can see on there. You thought it'd be hard enough to do it with just one? oh please. I've done this with Stormfly for practically every Snoggletog, and let's be honest, girl, and you guys..." she briefly looked Stormfly in the eyes before looking back at the crowd, "there's no better viking than me, huh?"

The vikings that were together as a medium-sized crowd with Stormfly and Astrid nodded with approval; they knew Astrid was a very tough viking anyways, but this is the second thing she's shown herself as something she can do, and they're things that'd require good timing, stamina, and physical capabilities; all of which Astrid has inside her. These vikings watching were generally those in which they had skepticism about Hiccup being the Chief; they were the minority who kept on complaining and challenging his leadership prior to the election being made official. At one point, Eret had to step in and defend Hiccup at the time, since he was, and technically still is, Hiccup's right-hand viking.

Not including a few of them, the vikings, after giving their nods to Astrid, had started to walk off; the few that had remained had wanted to talk to Astrid specifically, about some other details. They were going to vote for her anyways, but they felt like they had an obligation to know more about her, since she is of course in a relationship with the current Chief of the island, and is generally a top viking. Astrid walked over towards the two of them as the other vikings were heading back to the village. Stormfly followed her viking in the brief little path that Astrid had walked in just now.

"I did good there, huh?" Astrid said, with the viking resembling Stoick in terms of his size nodding.

"You'd be perfect. I like Hiccup and all, but just remembering the times in when he was the weakling of the tribe makes it hard for me to take him seriously as Chief...haha..."

Astrid simply laughed along with him, as he still had some more curiosity inside his head.

"Do you also remember when he tried steppin' outside during one of those dragon raids?" he asked.

"I mean of course, he's got good qualities in him.." Astrid said, holding back on the attacks against Hiccup, "but I wouldn't mind seeing at least what the responsibility of being Chief is like"

"And that's precisely why I'm voting for you, haha. You take care, Astrid, and uh, your dragon as well" the large viking waved at both Stormfly and Astrid, and subsequently, Astrid turned her focus to the last viking remaining; he was much smaller, and he had longer hair than usual.

"Let me just cut to the chase...I think it'd be pretty cool for somebody else to take on the role, I mean, Hiccup's great and all, but like that other guy said, it's hard to take him seriously, uh, even though he's got the Alpha dragon as his own.."

"Like I said, haha, just choose wisely. If you want something new, then vote for me, or if you want the same old, then vote for Hiccup. I'd be willing to offer you a plate of knuckle sandwiches though if you choose him.."

"Haha, my mind was firmly going to go for you anyways, Astrid. I'm gonna get back to farming, but uh, yeah, good luck!" he said, as he started waving at Stormfly and Astrid as the two of them stood together.

Astrid continued to stroke Stormfly's scaly head, as the two of them looked to the opening at the side of the stone wall that had led to the wooden platforms of the high docks. Astrid, after having what was basically a mini-campaign session, wanted to go back to having fun for a bit, and so, she slipped past Stormfly's head and body to go through the opening, and as soon as she did, the sound of the waves crashing amongst each other in the ocean below had rang loud to here, despite how high it was. The sun was also right in their eyes. Stormfly slowly hopped up to the wooden platforms too, where she got close to Astrid. She once again lowered her head to Astrid, where she could feel her chin and nostril be grasped upon by her human's hands, so Astrid could briefly cuddle with her to thank her for her contributions just now.

"Shall we go for a ride, girl?" Astrid asked, slightly nodding her head towards the ocean.

Stormfly flapped her wings for a moment, and she looked perked up all of a sudden with purrs, left right and center. Clearly, she too wanted to go for a ride after the campaigning she's helped her human with, and so, she turned her gigantic light blue head towards the ocean water, and she ducked down slowly so she could let Astrid get onto her back with ease.

"Alright Stormfly, let's show them all why I'm truly the one to win it all..." Astrid said, patting Stormfly near that big horn on her forehead.

And thus, the two of them had took off into the air, after Stormfly had simply charged off of the wooden platforms, only for her wings to instantly be caught so that the wind was flowing beneath her wings; she was being swung about like on a swing, but she eventually caught her speed and her balance in the air with her wings. She made a swift turn so they'd begin flying over the main land of Berk itself, and specifically, the village. Stormfly rapidly ascended upwards, and now, Astrid could finally relax with a typical flight with her dragon.

This was only the morning; Astrid and Hiccup both intend on continuing their campaign trails throughout the rest of the day, where they'll have to try and convince more and more vikings to vote for them in the upcoming election.

**BACK TO THE MOMENT ERET HAD EXITED THE HALL THIS MORNING AFTER MORGAN HAD CONFIRMED HIS DEPARTURE FROM BERK**

As Eret was eyeing up Cloudjumper's gigantic, towering body, he had an idea in mind for what he can do to Morgan as a final 'gift'. He walked down the stone steps with a smirk on his face, where he was clearly sparking up something in his head that spelt bad news. As his 6'4 body got down to the stone steps, Eret, looking to the side slightly, started walking over to Cloudjumper, who looked like he was waiting for somebody. Clearly, he was waiting for Valka. Once Cloudjumper had caught onto Eret's body, with his focused yellow eyes and his intriguing formation of a head, with it's red and gray curves, with the biggest one going across his forehead, the Stormcutter's permanent smile remained unchanged, and he let off a small purr to the sight of Eret, who felt like he was about to ask for quite a bit from a dragon like Cloudjumper.

"Hey there, Cloudjumper, are you uh, are you looking to hear some pretty interesting things?" Eret asked.

Cloudjumper tilted his head at Eret's question; the dragon had no idea what Eret was talking about, and as his four wings were planted red-hook-first onto the grass, it looked as if Cloudjumper was still wanting to know what he was talking about, evident from his head still remaining at a tilted angle.

"Ah, you know what, there's too many folks around here during the day. Uh, if possible, meet me back at this precise spot tonight, yeah? I've uh, I've got a lead for you on something that I'm sure will cause you some anger, but sometimes we've gotta get the truth out, ehy?" and with that, Eret had simply walked off into the village.

Cloudjumper let off a curiosity-sounding purr, where he looked to his left and right before raising up one of his gigantic wings briefly. He looked back at the direction of the village that Eret was walking in. Although he wasn't sure on what Eret had in mind, his curiosity-filled dragon head had caused him to ultimately conclude that he'll obey by Eret's word. He looked back up to the direction of the large meade doors all the way at the top of the stone steps that two of his gigantic wings were situated by, where he looked cheerful in his expression, and this time, without a single sound. On a second thought, Cloudjumper didn't want to potentially cause any annoyance with his viking by constantly being around her and literally looking as if there was an invisible bit of string attached between one of his wings and Valka herself, and so, he eventually took off into the air, over the oceans, where he still had Eret's proposal to come back to that spot tonight, even though the Stormcutter was clueless on what his intention was.

As it turns out, Eret didn't actually tell Cloudjumper about what he had heard, but instead, he's going to reveal it all to Cloudjumper tonight, when the village is vacant and quiet for the rest of the night, and when all the other dragons are asleep elsewhere.

 **Hiccup and Astrid, both fully within their election moods in their preparations for the question sessions in however many days, had gone on their campaign trails; what they did just now was only within the morning of Berk still, so they'll be continuing with those trails in the afternoon. As it's been revealed, Eret didn't actually tell Cloudjumper about what he had heard Morgan say when he had left the hall this morning, but all he told the Stormcutter instead was to come back to that position near the stone steps of the hall so he can let the Stormcutter know in a stealthy, vacant environment. What exactly does Eret have in mind for Morgan's 'good exit'? will it potentially cause any occurrences that Eret himself will regret later on? although Morgan's under a descent of trying to pick out the right choice, there's still an election going on across Berk, so again, the important question for now is; who'll ultimately come out on top as the winner, also post-question sessions?**


	54. Secretive exchanges of love

**RECAP: Hiccup and Astrid had both began their campaign trails to try and win over the support from as many vikings across Berk as possible. Whilst Hiccup did the usual by simply talking to them, Astrid took it to another level by physically letting everybody know why she should win their vote. It was revealed that Eret, in fact, didn't actually tell Cloudjumper about what he had heard Morgan say; he said to the Stormcutter to return near the hall tonight after he had stormed out of the hall itself from feeling as if he was getting the blame for everything.**

Valka was tired. From hosting the debate, to ensuring that all three of the campaign sessions went smoothly and as planned (which can't be said for the third one), it exhausted her not just physically, but mentally, and ultimately she had concluded that if she got an early night, her mind will feel like she hadn't even done any of the things listed. Despite this, she's been able to cope with being isolated with Cloudjumper for all of those 20 years when he first took her from the hut that night, during one of the dragon raids. Maybe it was something to do with age, but it wasn't that severe. It felt as if she did an all nighter, where her eyes felt dry with their aching sensations, and she was just generally sloppy towards the end of the day. Because of this, the only time in which Cloudjumper had seen her was the morning, when he was at the appalling campaign session of Morgan's, and when he flew her to the hall before Eret told him what to do.

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Gobber, Snotlout, Eret, Gustav and Ruffnut, after what was a serious day, had all gathered around the area surrounding the stone steps leading up to the hall, and if you thought they were alone, that couldn't be further from the truth. In what was a memorable sight because it hasn't been seen in quite some time, all of their dragons were there, even including Skullcrusher. The only dragon who wasn't there was Cloudjumper, because again, he didn't want to cause an annoyance to his viking, Valka. As they all stood together, they were laughing with each other whilst those of Snotlout and Eret mainly masked straight faces. They'd have the odd smirk, but their viking selves didn't really lift upwards in terms of their emotions within the laughing atmosphere. Valka wasn't here either, because after the campaign session and the morning, she remained put within the Haddock house as she felt exhausted.

"You got completely slammed like a bug today, huh Hiccup?" Astrid said, whilst Stormfly had her tucked up under her wing practically.

"Oh please, you didn't even see what I did..." Hiccup fired back, raising his palms upwards as he said it.

"I'm gonna bet that you were a phoney in everything you did, and hey, I'll take anything of the sort, hahaha"

"You know guys, I was thinking that we should uh...perhaps try and do something differently for once, like uh, a game or something? I dunno.." Fishlegs said, with the attention of the vikings mainly being placed onto him upon making that declaration.

"Huh...that's not such a bad idea, you know? I mean uh, since Toothless and myself have most likely upped the ante on whatever Astrid did to try and persuade the other vikings, we ought to at least have a break from that type of atmosphere to enjoy ourselves?"

"I'd like that quite a bit...if only my dragon wasn't so lazy.." Gobber said, looking to an awakened Grump, standing besides him with his clubbed tail.

"Yeah uh, what do you say, Snotlout?" Gustav asked, looking towards Snotlout, who, for once, didn't look as focused and mischievous as he usually is.

"I wouldn't mind I guess.." he said, not sounding quite like what his face was delivering, since the cause of his toned-down self had occurred hours and hours ago, so he's slightly back to his normal self.

"Why don't we give ourselves a good old tackling, huh? watch this you guys.." Hiccup said, moving to the middle of them all, leaving Toothless's side.

Toothless was surprised to find that Cloudjumper wasn't here, since he and the Stormcutter are pretty close. He's also close with Stormfly, but Cloudjumper was at an equal level with the Deadly Nadder in the dragon's he's closest with. He also kept a firm secondary thought focused on looking out for a particular turn-up in the midst of being with not just his viking, but the many others, including the other dragons.

"You want a tackler? you're looking at one right here.." Eret claimed, as he looked at Skullcrusher, wanting to show-off.

"Oh please, Hiccup, and you Eret, nobody here can compare to my strength...let's make it a best out of 3 session, huh? me and Hiccup, in a game where we have to try and tackle each other; the winner is the one who's managed to tackle the other the most, and the loser has to take a big deep dive off of his or her dragon, but obviously you can have your dragon rescue your falling body...so come on..." Astrid said, holding her battleaxe firmly as she tapped it against her other hand gently, "who's it gonna be? or is it gonna be you, Hiccup?"

"Oh fine, but trust me Astrid, Toothless knows me, it'll be as if it's not even a punishment..." he laughed, walking closer to the middle as Astrid had dusted the metal of her battleaxe with her free hand before gently tossing it down to the grass.

The reason why they're all so playful is because of the seriousness of the day that's basically passed just now; Hiccup and Astrid, on their campaign trails, have led to stress, uncertainty as to whether or not they're doing a good job of persuading the vikings to vote for them, and the unpredictability of the election result itself when that time comes. They wanted to break away from the serious atmosphere, and so, that's why they're suddenly playing a game of who can tackle the other viking the most as all the dragons watched, not including Cloudjumper.

Toothless and Stormfly suddenly exchanged a stare; but they both smiled, with their reptilian selves, at each other; seeing their two vikings not only clash in an election, but right now for a game, had caused the two of them to become perked up. Toothless was letting off those sounds that he did when he was still getting to know Hiccup in the cove at the time, particularly the one he did when he watched Hiccup draw within the dirt using that large wooden stick. Stormfly let off some rumbles in exchange, as the two loyal dragons looked back at Astrid and Hiccup.

"Fucking hell..." Morgan explicitly said, walking through the village, in which he was walking towards the Great Hall.

His usage of the taboo, loud and clear, was not only because he recognised that absolutely nobody on this island knows what a 'swear' word is, so it'd sound normal to them, but because he was messing around with his Samsung Galaxy S5 as he had just attempted to get it working despite being free of any charge; he did this by taking off the back cover, and removing the battery briefly, but it was the need to put it all back together that had caused him to use the explicit taboo. He hardly swears, but for instance, when he steps into somebody by accident, he'll naturally spout out 'shit' unintentionally. Not constantly, but occasionally, and quite honestly, it makes him sound terrible to the person he stepped in.

The satisfying click of the back cover being inserted firmly back onto the battery section of the phone had caused Morgan to instantly turn it around so the blank screen was facing him, but little did he know, that walking past the many vikings of the village, who were starting to go into their huts in bigger numbers as the day was gradually coming to an end, without a single awareness of his surroundings would lead him to walking into full exposure of the gathering of all the dragons and the main vikings near the stone steps. He pushed the button at the bottom of the model of the phone, but to no success; it remained vacant entirely. Morgan tucked it into his shorts as he realised that he was nearing the cliff up to the Great Hall; the dirty looks he was getting past the various vikings was still a thing, but he did his best to ignore them. He walked out of the area of the village with the collection of the huts, and as soon as he did, his eyes automatically turned to the gathering between all of the dragons and the main vikings; he instantly turned his back around and walked off to the opposite direction as if it was an automatic movement.

He stopped, and then turned back around to face the gathering. He didn't know what to do, because it'd be awkward for him, should he actually go there; they've seen him for what he was this morning, and then there's the issues with Snotlout and Eret, but what made it better for him was the fact that Cloudjumper didn't seem to be there. He took a huge puff of air in, before letting it out of his mouth, and proceeded to walk right over to the dragons and the vikings. He's going to try and avoid looking at Eret and Snotlout as if they weren't even there.

Hiccup charged forwards to Astrid, attempting to tackle her, but he failed completely; Astrid utilised her agility as if she was skating on ice to rapidly duck underneath Hiccup, and as everyone was cheering on for it, Astrid took her arms all over Hiccup's chest to slightly raise him up and off his feet, only to trip him up and down to the ground, back first. She laughed, and she looked at Stormfly before winking at the Deadly Nadder.

"Okay okay...you got me Astrid, argh.." Hiccup said, with Toothless suddenly moving in towards his fallen human.

Toothless ducked his head down to allow Hiccup to hold onto his head to raise himself up from his fallen self. Hiccup nodded, grabbing onto Toothless's head before placing his armpit over the Night Fury's head, in which Toothless had gradually raised his head up as Hiccup regained stability in his metal leg.

"Thanks bud..."

"Right Hiccup, remember the deal we set out just now? you've gotta go on Toothless later on, and dive right from the top of him, and then have him capture you about a minute before you hit the ground.."

"Oh please, Astrid.." Hiccup laughed, removing his grip off of Toothless's scaly black head, "we've done it all the time...it won't be a problem.."

"What're you all doing? that looked pretty cool.." Morgan said, basically standing behind the lot of them.

Hiccup was the first one to diverge his eyes onto Morgan, finding it surprising that he's actually turned up. Astrid looked at him too, and she seemed to welcome him with neutrality. The nearest dragon, Barf and Belch, had watched him with the two heads, where he, along with the many other dragons, looked right at Toothless; they knew what was going on, but what made it even more stressful for both Morgan and Toothless now was the fact that the vikings were all here, so the secret could be easily revealed from the body language of the other dragons. Morgan stepped into the group further, where he instantly, at the sight of Snotlout and Eret, planted his head downwards to the ground, before looking at Toothless next to Hiccup. He was suddenly thrown into that stressful feeling again, but he was at least going to try and act normally.

"We're just uh...just messing around I suppose, haha, we were actually gonna do one with the dragons, but uh, do you wanna give it a try, Morgan?"

Morgan's stress at the moment had caused him to sense all the eyes of the reptiles looking directly at him, but he's seemingly acting normal; Toothless wasn't reacting like he normally has in the past; he was acting exactly like he was when Morgan wasn't here, so the two of them seem to be playing it off pretty well.

"Oh come on Hiccup, me? you're joking, haha. I'll watch though, it's uh, it'll be cool to see.."

"Oh, okay. Bud, do you uh, do you wanna do it?" Hiccup said, with Toothless instantly letting off a purr, with a smile, implying that he want's this opportunity, but he didn't hold that much enthusiasm before, when Morgan wasn't here.

"Come on Meatlug.." Fishlegs suddenly said, tapping Meatlug on her back, "show Hiccup what you're truly made of!" and although at first Meatlug didn't look so keen on the whole thing, she stepped towards Toothless in the middle of the gathering, as Hiccup took a slow step back.

"Alrighty, Meatlug vs Toothless, who wouldn't wanna see this? the first dragon to tackle the other down wins...if uh, if only my mum was here if she wasn't so tired to witness it...but oh well..when I say go, you guys, you GO!" Hiccup once again said, stepping backwards towards the side of Morgan.

"GOO!"

And just like that, Toothless's speed overpowered Meatlug; he rapidly slid over to her side, and he took both of his paws onto her scaly body to flip her over, causing her to emit a loud bang against the ground, like a pile of bricks slamming down to the ground; as a Night Fury, Toothless has incomparable strength for a dragon his size, so much so that he's managed to carry Stoick on his back before when he was still alive. Fishlegs gasped in shock at Meatlug's rapid defeat; but what did he expect when he put her up against Toothless?

"Nice one, Toothless...you uh...you're strong as hell, huh?" Morgan said, in the midst of the clapping of the vikings, and this instantly caught up into the Night Fury's ears; he looked at Morgan for a split second, and he blinked only his right puppy eye at him, so none of the other vikings or dragons noticed it; he winked at Morgan, and in turn, Morgan couldn't help but have those feelings in himself again.

He said that just now as a way to, in a hidden way, show to Toothless that he still loves him.

Despite the fun, Morgan felt like somebody who's on a stage, where he's forgotten his lines, so he's left standing awkwardly in front of a gigantic crowd; this was because of Eret and Snotlout, but he was thankful that Cloudjumper wasn't here. He was much more cooled down with Skullcrusher now than he was in the past. As Fishlegs attended to Meatlug as she shook her body, everybody agreed on heading back to their huts for the day, after the brief fun. Morgan stuck around with Hiccup for a bit, but in the background, as everyone was walking off with their respective dragons, Eret was watching on with a smile; something was going to happen tonight, but even he doesn't know what to expect, but with him telling Cloudjumper everything, he knows for a fact that something will happen.

"So uh...how're you feeling, then?" Hiccup asked, as all the dragons in the background watched the three of them walk off, but they watched because Morgan and Toothless were close together, so at the final chance they have at seeing them, they wanted to witness them finally emerge together, but the Night Fury and Morgan seemed to be acting it all off for now, as they're in the presence of everybody else.

"Good, good, uh, where's Valka at?"

"She hit the bed earlier on, because she's feeling tired of doing everything to do with...yeah, you know what?" Hiccup said, referring to the election.

"Ahh right.." Morgan said, looking to the other side of Hiccup to see Toothless's black scaly head.

Morgan secretly wanted to walk in the middle, but at the same time, he didn't want to make Hiccup think about why he'd do that. He refrained from doing it as a result.

"Have you thought about your stance on leaving?" Hiccup said, with Toothless's ears and head instantly perking upwards at the mentioning; he was paying full attention to the conversation at this point because he's simply not going to let Morgan leave, when he does intend on doing so.

"I uh...I...I...oh my god..." he let off a huge sigh, finding it harder than ever to commit to it because he's near Toothless, "I-I guess..."

"Ah, well uh, I'm gonna talk to the viking tomorrow about the boat, so uh...I guess you've still got a chance to change your mind. Also, quickly uh, do you feel better from this morning?"

"Yeah yeah, I mean, it's been hours since it happened, so it's not affecting me as much. I just hope that when I uh...when I do leave, nothing bad happens, because I've got a bad feeling, Hiccup..." he said, referring to the future events of How To Train Your Dragon 3, whatever it may be.

"Trust me, we've dealt with Drago, haven't we bud?" Hiccup said, looking at Toothless, as the Night Fury purred loudly, "and we've maintained peace...and now we're having an election, things will go alright for us, I can assure you..."

They ended up walking up to the area of the cliff where Hiccup's two-storied hut was at. Morgan looked behind himself briefly, deciding that it'd be best for him to head back to his own hut for the night.

"Well uh, I guess I'm gonna head on back for the night...it was nice walking with you Hiccup and Toothless..."

Toothless turned his entire black scaly body around to Morgan, and Hiccup walked up to him.

"Yeah, we'll uh, we'll see you tomorrow then?" Hiccup said, sounding neutral, as a focused Toothless watched him on.

"Yeah, for sure. Toothless, I hope you have a good night...and uh...how can I put this...I admire you..." Morgan said, basically saying to Toothless that he loves him, but using a word that completely conceals that from Hiccup's perspective.

The Night Fury purred, as Hiccup looked like he was sorting out the saddle pack. He let his fork tongue slip out from his black soft lips towards Morgan, with the tongue sliding in and out like a snake; this was Toothless's 'flirt' with Morgan, and Morgan loved it all; all of that worry about this going too far seemed to have died off, because Toothless's flirt just now had caused Morgan to want to see what Toothless has in store for him. Morgan winked at him, and Toothless winked back, as the Night Fury slowly moved his wings to help out Hiccup as he was adjusting the saddle pack. He genuinely couldn't believe, that as a male, he's winked as much as he has. He's done some things on Berk that he'd never do back at home, so it added up.

Morgan waved at the two, as Hiccup sat up briefly to wave right besides Toothless; the Night Fury purred quite softly, almost as if he was upset, but he recalled that he's got his human right besides his wing, sorting out the saddle pack, so he refrained from purring, but man, with him now knowing that Morgan has the exact same love, he's wanting to, more than ever, 'reward' the young lad, but he'll have to be patient, and he acknowledged that.

"Bud we'll uh...we'll do the whole diving punishment tomorrow..." Hiccup said, standing back up straight, referring to the deal set by Astrid.

**MORGAN'S BACK AT HIS HUT FOR THE NIGHT**

Now that he's seen Toothless's clear attempt at putting him into 'that' mood for the future, Morgan couldn't stop thinking about the many things that Toothless might do; they were things that he obviously wouldn't mention out loud, but they're also things that make him feel guilty. He's done it, he now sees Toothless in 'that' manner, and as a result, he can't stop imagining some odd scenarios, but honestly, as a How To Train Your Dragon fan, living out the reality of Berk whilst finding out you're literally loved by the main dragon of the entire thing, he felt more than lucky. However, despite all of this, he was still intent on leaving, no matter how reluctant he's feeling about the entire thing; he's defied that thought of concern of everything going too far to the point that he'd 'question his mentality', but still, he thought about his family, and he did, deep in his heart, miss them. So far though, he's only told Toothless he loves him, he hasn't actually gotten with the Night Fury, yet anyways, if he decides to stay.

The other thing that'd be odd, but instead, to actually see and feel in the middle of the night? flames amongst wood.

 **Tonight, the vikings had decided to have a bit of a fun session to break away from the serious tone of the day that's just passed, and it involved a tackling game between the vikings and also the dragons. Morgan joined in halfway through, in which he felt awkward because Eret and Snotlout were there, but he was willing to at least put aside the differences to observe the session. Toothless was also there, and one thing that's been made clear tonight is that the extent of the love between Morgan and Toothless is so much so to the point that they're willing to pretend that nothing's even happening between themselves when it comes to being around the vikings. The other dragons however, couldn't stop looking at Toothless, and speaking of which, the thought of a human actually getting it on with a dragon, in their minds, at first was repulsive, but now, they want it to happen; with Cloudjumper not being particularly bothered about the entire thing. However, the time has come for Eret and Cloudjumper to meet up; what will happen? with Morgan still on the edge as to what to do, will he ultimately give in, and stay to be with Toothless?**


	55. Flames amongst wood

Patience wasn't Eret's thing, but for what he's about to do, it was necessary for him to uphold that trait whilst he waits for Cloudjumper's four-winged, gigantic body to get here. Standing near the stone steps in the midst of the darkness and the vacancy of Berk as per usual at this time, Eret felt the emptiness surround his body, with the moon shining it's milky-white glow upon the ground, making it seem as if it's lit up. It was like those occasional nights where the sky was so clear, and the moon was so exposed, it's shine was essentially like a night-time sun, in that it'd make the night much lighter than usual, so you could see everything in the distance. The only thing is, Berk had a bunch of torches around it's village in thanks to the torches, so it didn't really make a difference, because the lightening was always the same. The contrast of now to earlier on today, where he was surrounded by the other dragons and the vikings as they had a little fun, only enhanced the feeling of emptiness. Eret had no idea how this was going to go, but he does know what's going to happen; he's going to tell Cloudjumper about everything, at long last.

Suddenly, the sound of flapping, in a higher tone with more thickness, could be heard within the vicinity, and a large figure, much bigger than the average dragon, could be seen flying amongst the darkness of the sky. It turned it's head directly to Eret as it slowly started to land itself onto the ground, and all that could be seen was a gigantic head with a curvy-formation on the forehead particularly. The sight of two glowing yellow eyes with their precision was enough for Eret to make out that it was Cloudjumper. The Stormcutter leaped onto the ground, and he left his four wings hanging out for a brief second, before planting his front ones down, with the hooks in front of them firmly on the ground. He walked closer to Eret, moving his bottom wings in the process, before sitting down, much to Eret's delight. Now was the time to give Morgan the good exit; by telling Cloudjumper about everything Morgan's said. That's literally it, but Eret knew that it'd only ignite more hatred for Morgan from Cloudjumper himself.

"Hey there, Cloudjumper.." Eret said, unable to control his smile, as he had something else up his sleeve.

Cloudjumper looked at Eret as he adjusted his four wings. He tilted his head at Eret's face as the Stormcutter's glowing yellow eyes made him look all the more intimidating. He was looking serious, too, which only enhanced that view. He briefly turned his head around to the area surrounding his big, reptilian body, but to nobody, as they were fast asleep in their huts.

"Right then, uh, don't let your head explode when I say this, because I know you already despise the guy, and trust me, I can say the same thing..." Eret said, with Cloudjumper understanding what he's saying, being an intelligent dragon, "you know that Morgan guy, don't you? well uh, let me just break some news to you there, friend...he doesn't like you, right? but it's not only that..."

Cloudjumper grunted; he honestly didn't care about Morgan enough to hear about him. He was completely irrelevant in the Stormcutter's mind.

"No no no...you'll wanna hear this, I promise.." Eret said, walking closer whilst gulping slightly as Cloudjumper's big size, and his big head, "now this is the truth, and I'm not a liar, never was, never will be, so here goes...when I was in the hall after the debate, I luckily, for that matter, had overheard a certain someone claim that he'd suspend you if he was to win the election, and he called you as weak as water..yep, I know, right?" for every time Eret was quoting what Morgan had said, the spikes on Cloudjumper were lowering, signalling anger and provocation, "and you're, according to him, a four-winged mistake"

Cloudjumper stomped his lower wings back down to the ground out of provocation; the dragon couldn't stand being spoken about from the guy he genuinely couldn't give a single ounce of time for, from what Eret's claiming, but he was far from finished.

"And he then said that you're a cowardly dragon because you kidnapped Valka, but speaking of her, I uh..." he braced himself for one of the most threatening reactions from Cloudjumper for what he's about to say, and this one is a blatant lie, "you know why you haven't seen your viking apart from this morning, huh? because it was Morgan who had viciously attacked her, she's been sent asleep, and she's being kept away from him..he practically killed her...so uh...just thought you'd wanna know that, hey? so what're you gonna do about it?"

Cloudjumper's teeth were gradually being gritted, and there was a rumble of growls emerging from his throat; his spikes were as low as you could imagine, and his glowing yellow eyes suddenly looked as if they had a ball of fire in them, expressing just how defensive he's became; nobody, absolutely NOBODY hurts his heart and soul, in Valka. He wanted to find Morgan not tomorrow, not the day after, but RIGHT NOW, and although the reaction from Cloudjumper had scared Eret ever so slightly, he was still wanting to get back at Morgan for everything he's done. Cloudjumper let off that same roar he emitted when he helped Toothless drive off all of the other dragons from him back in the sanctuary mountain when Hiccup had first found Valka; he was pissed off, and he wanted to cause some SERIOUS damage to Morgan. Anyone that hurts Valka will, in Cloudjumper's eyes, have the damage returned directly to them, but because he's got a negative history with Morgan, so the damage he's intending on doing will be exceptional, for the worse.

"Woah woah, take it easy...I'll uh, I'll take you to the hut he's in, alright?" Eret said, feeling on edge all of a sudden. "Right this way.." Eret said, leading the path, as the Stormcutter had rapidly started moving forwards with his wings, with their red-hooks at the front helping him move quicker, as he walked on his only two big paws as well.

**HICCUP IS STILL AWAKE**

Hiccup crept down the stairs so he wouldn't wake up Toothless on his stone slabs, in which he was in a deep sleep. He wanted to take a peaceful stroll across Berk at the night time, to reflect on everything that's happened; without a single dragon or viking to create a source of noise, Hiccup can reflect on things in a much easier manner for himself. He didn't bother with his helmet, and anyways, it'd be better for him personally to leave the room; Toothless is purring at the loudest volume he's ever done before in his sleep, and his forelegs were moving forwards ever so slowly, as if he was rubbing something, which could be made out by his claws also looking as if they were grasping upon something. Whatever dream Toothless was having, it was clearly something of a nature that reflects his mindset. He wasn't going to be awakened at all, as he slowly turned to lay directly on his left wing, exposing his under-belly; he was rumbling as loud as possible, where he was positioned as if somebody was also rubbing his black scaly body from the underbelly.

Hiccup opened the wooden door of the house, as Valka was asleep downstairs, as was Toothless upstairs, in his rather desiring dream, and he slowly walked out of the door to the light darkness of Berk; off he went, walking on the path aimed for the village in order to reflect on everything. Little does he know though, that his Night Fury is dreaming about something Hiccup himself could never imagine, and he's also about to stumble upon, quite possibly, the closest thing to the death of somebody in a longg time, except for the whole Tuffnut situation weeks ago.

**ERET DIRECTS CLOUDJUMPER RIGHT OVER TO MORGAN'S HUT**

"And there you have it...just your regular old hut, hey?"

Cloudjumper didn't look at Eret, nor did he even emit a purr; there was an aggressive growl emerging. Cloudjumper moved his giant-body backwards as he ducked down amongst his four wings, before suddenly pelting himself up and right into the dark sky, with a precise flight direction aimed for Morgan's hut. He flew upwards and upwards, much to the uncertainty of Eret as he watched from below, with the Stormcutter doing a spiral-like ascent, as his teeth were gritted and his eyes were focused; he wanted to PUNISH this guy, and he'll do it by the means of the good old flames. After his spiral ascent, he steadied his four wings slightly, before diving downwards, head-first, with a direct aim towards the hut with his nose as the downwards direction had boosted his sppeed

Morgan was laying in his bed, awake, as he couldn't stop thinking about everything; looking back on it all now was completely surreal, and since he's leaving, he's got the chance to think about everything for a moment; he was granted his wish some weeks ago when he woke up on here, and now, to find out that he's loved by the main dragon of the lot, it was just a lovely thing to think about, despite being intent on leaving for his own good.

Cloudjumper rushed down from the air, opening his gigantic mouth as his eyes widened with their yellow colour; the tornado of all flames had suddenly been shot from his throat, and instantly, it emitted a light like a meteorite; the flames had all clashed upon the wood as Cloudjumper yanked his wings down to fly himself back up and over the now-burning hut. Eret rushed over towards the hut as he started panicking, gasping in shock as he did NOT anticipate Cloudjumper burning the hut down at all.

"OH NO, NO! STOP, CLOUDJUMPER! STOOOP!" He yelled, but to no success; the entrance to the hut was now covered in a bunch of flames, where the wood was gradually weakening down as it was being drawn into the surge of heat with the flames, meaning now, he can't rush in and grab Morgan from the hut itself.

Morgan could hear what sounded like a bunch of flames, and on top of that, the scent of a fire as it's burning...wood could be tracked within his nostrils. Concerned and worried, because a fire can spell death almost instantly, he stepped out from the bed as he was shirtless with just his shorts on; he slowly walked, moving his head over towards the door, where upon looking at it, there was a glimpse of an orange reflection from the bottom, and then suddenly, black smoke had started emerging from the bottom of the door as it looked like the colour was being drawn away from it's brown.

"I-Is my hut on f-"

 **CLASHHHHHHHHHH**

From the wall behind Morgan, it had shuddered as he could hear a deadly roar at the same time; he rapidly turned to that wall, to place his ear onto it; he instantly moved it off from the gigantic amount of heat, but this time, the sound of the flames thickened; the walls were starting to crumb, and in between those crumbling sections of the hut, the smoke was only getting more and more into the hut as it had dawned on Morgan; his hut was ON FIRE.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY GET ME OUT!" Morgan said, rushing to open the door, only to reveal a wall of flames, and with that, he instantly bounced backwards, slamming the door shut; he was trapped, and the reality of him dying now suddenly hit his heart; he could potentially be burnt to a crisp.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, I DONT WANNA DIE!"

"MORGAN?!" Eret's voice from the outside had yelled, as-

 **CLAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHH**

"CLOUDJUMPER, NOOOOOOOOO!" Eret yelled, as the Stormcutter did another round above the hut, emitting another tornado of flames upon the hut as the heat was starting to trap Morgan inside; he was getting hotter, and his throat started becoming tickly as it dawned on him that his life at this point could very much come to an end.

"E-ERET?!" Morgan yelled from the inside, feeling weak in his throat as he was about to cry; he really didn't want to die at all.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU OUT-" The sound of a gigantic collision with the hut had caused Eret to leap backwards, collapsing right onto his lower back as Cloudjumper had collided his entire body into the other side of the hut, before once again, shooting numerous flames amongst the wood.

Morgan was sent leaping backwards right next to his bed as he slipped from the gigantic collision; the wood was finally starting to collapse from above, and the entirety of the hut was being scented amongst a burning smell of the strongest kind. Every time he touched the walls, his hands felt the surge in heat thanks to the flames, and he could taste the smoke in it's bland, disgusting and dryness in his mouth. The sound of the wood all collapsing apart, as it'll inevitably collapse onto him, sounded like an entire city under a gigantic earthquake. His throat became tickly, and as he remained down in the corner, basically right on his bed, he started coughing, as it felt like his throat had taken in too much of the smoke. He held tightly onto his throat as he could briefly catch a glimpse, from one of the holes above, of Cloudjumper's colouration; he should have seen this coming; he's gone too far, and now, he's paying the price.

"SOMEBODY...PLEASE..." Morgan pleaded, as he could feel the heat corner him off as the flames were starting to make their way through the holes of the burnt wood, "GET ME OUT...AND SAVE ME FROM HIM!" his eyes were watering from the black smoke, and his tears from crying.

Hiccup could see a gigantic spark of brightness ahead, and then he could see a gigantic amount of smoke; this alarmed him, and he instantly rushed over to the direction of the brightness; Toothless was in a deep sleep, so unfortunately, he'll never know that this has happened, or is happening. Once he got nearer and nearer, he could smell the scent of burning wood, but then he could also hear what sounded like waving flames, as they were spreading; he honestly hoped that it wasn't a hut being burnt by one of the dragons. He stopped in his spot upon noticing that a particular, four-winged, giant dragon was circling the area of the flames; it was Cloudjumper, and instantly, Hiccup had a lump in his throat; he knew who the Stormcutter was targeting.

"Oh no...MORGAN..." Hiccup said, panicking, as he didn't know whether to rush back to his house to get Valka in order to stop Cloudjumper, or if he should try and save Morgan; but then he instantly concluded, in the midst of the flames seemingly getting thicker and higher, that saving somebody from a fire is the main priority.

He began rushing back, as fast as a cheetah, to the direction of the flames; and just seeing Morgan's hut gradually collapse and burn from the constant flow of attacks from Cloudjumper made Hiccup's heart beat about a thousand times faster, but he noticed that he wasn't alone; Eret was there, and almost instantly, he rushed over to Eret's direction.

"ERET, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Hiccup yelled, as Eret was scrambling for an answer; this was all his fault.

"I-I-I MADE A MISTAKE, ALRIGHT?!"

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, I NEED TO RESCUE HIM.." Hiccup yelled, as Cloudjumper continued to circle the hut in the hopes of avenging his viking, after Morgan had supposedly 'assaulted' her.

"NO...I DID THIS, YOU STAY BACK HERE, HICCUP, I'M GONNA- GET DOWNNNNNN!" The sound of a gigantic whistling descent from Cloudjumper's gigantic body moving back downwards towards the hut could be heard, and Eret forcefully shoved Hiccup to the ground.

He sprayed even more flames around the hut, and this time, the structure of the wooden building couldn't take it any longer; the far end had been sent collapsing downwards, impressively fast for a structure built with thick wood, but this is Cloudjumper; everytime he charged out a breath of flames, they were like tornado's; the gigantic amount of fire was enough to destroy ANY hut in a short amount of time. The collapsing sound of the structure of the hut made this all the more frightening, with the loud bang resembling that of a giant boulder being catapulted to the ground, except this time, the situation is much more deadly.

There was no way Cloudjumper was going to stop at this point, not until he has evidence that his viking wasn't harmed. Eret stood up, and quickly rushed to the far end of the hut, where the collapse had caused for various bits of wood, as the flames were eating the entire structure up, to be scattered across the floor; Morgan was curled up against his bed, knowing that he's utterly powerless in trying to stop it.

"YOU GET VALKA, HICCUP, I NEED TO GET HIM!" Eret yelled, as finally, the other vikings from their huts were awakened, and were more than shocked to find that a dragon was burning a hut down; the vikings all gathered behind Hiccup's fallen body, as they had held their youngsters back; Eret utilised the collapsing of the hut at the far end to rush in, through the various flames, with his gigantic hide of a body, to grab a hold of Morgan.

"I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE...MY THROAT IS MAKING ME COUGH..." Morgan yelled, closing his eyes and keeping a tight grip on his Samsung Galaxy S5. His clothes were all burnt, the ones he wore when he first got here, but his viking clothes were still in tact.

He could see a gigantic figure rushing in through the flames, resembling that realistic dream he had about Berk being under a dictatorship, but this time, a powerful voice had been emitted.

"MORGAN?!" Eret yelled, much to the surprise of Morgan, of all people, rescuing him, "GRAB MY HAND!" he once again yelled, as Morgan's stuffed throat had caused him cough once again, where he could practically see all of the black smoke rush out of his mouth when he did it.

Morgan held onto Eret's thick hand, in which he was instantly lifted up and into the air; he closed his eyes from the fuzzy vision the flames were giving him, and then in an instant, he found himself sliding out to the outside, where as soon as he and Eret ran out, the entirety of the hut collapsed, letting off a gigantic mist of dust as the flames continued to eat up what was left of the wood.

"MORGAN, WE..." Eret looked at the many vikings, as they were shocked and distraught at the sighting of a dragon destroying a hut, and it's safe to assume, that Berk has been rudely awakened to a sight that they hoped they'd never see again.

Cloudjumper continued to circle the hut in the sky, before he could see that young guy for himself, just standing besides Eret as he continued to cough out the tickly sensation all that smoke gave him from being cornered off in all of the flames. Eret looked up, to find Cloudjumper's reptilian body nearing the two of them, and the vikings observing the events of occurrence were shocked; seeing Morgan practically be a victim of an attempt of being burnt to a crisp had eased their hatred for him significantly, but it wasn't the end at all; Cloudjumper still wanted to harm him.

Morgan was shivering at the sight of the burning hut; it's gone, the hut that he's had ever since he first came here, but although he was still given a tickly throat from all of the flames, and despite being THIS close to death, he looked upwards into the sky, as the gradually-building up crowd of vikings surrounded the burning hut, with Eret standing besides Morgan, wanting to check out for Cloudjumper; it was silent, as if the Stormcutter had completely vanished. Morgan was slowly backtracking in his steps; he slowly walked through the crowd of vikings as the flames were eating up the remains of the former hut; Morgan kept a close eye on the dark sky.

"W-What's that noise?" Eret asked, hearing some sort of scratch, having grown paranoid of Cloudjumper, after causing all of this.

Morgan looked up in a panic, but he and Eret had turned to the source of the sound; it was simply a bunch of younger vikings scraping their swords together, and as a result, Morgan himself thought that all was clear, but then suddenly, a gigantic gust of air was sounding out as if it was a big tornado, he looked up; the sighting of a four-winged, gigantic dragon with it's two paws out, trying to snatch him, had caused all of the vikings to fall to the ground, as did Morgan, with Cloudjumper still chasing after him. As Morgan fell to the grass, he knew he was powerless in trying to stop this; he knew that it was potentially the end. How the hell does one manage to stop a dragon, especially of Cloudjumper's size, from trying to kill you?

Morgan started crawling on his back as the many vikings had evacuated; the heat emitting from the flames was steaming, almost as if there was lava on the ground, and the horrific smell of a burnt hut made the situation all the more worse. As Morgan crawled, he braced himself, for he was seeing a certain dragon descend downwards, fully intent on ending him; Morgan again, had acknowledged that he was completely outnumbered in size, strength, and speed; Cloudjumper could snap him like a twig. Morgan started crying, and he began coughing from the ticklish throat as all the vikings in the background had ran off, with some yelling out loud in complete fear of what was going on.

"O-OH NO...ERET?!" Morgan yelled, before he suddenly felt the ground thump in a gigantic fashion as Cloudjumper made the landing, with his four wings, directly in front of Morgan's dropped body.

"Cloudjumper, CLOUDJUMPER, I WAS LYING, I WAS LYING!" Eret pleaded, holding onto Cloudjumper's wing, but it was to no use; Morgan watched on in horror as Cloudjumper had gave Eret a shove; avenging his viking was the number one priority, and if that meant that he had to get past the vikings he's come to know, then he'll be more than willing to do that. This was NOT how he envisioned 'living out the fictional dream' in the slightest; a scary, terrifying moment where he's about to be burnt like a piece of metal in a furnace.

"N-NO NO, GOOD DRAGON...NOOO...GOOD DRAGON!" Morgan begged, with his fight or flight senses causing him to rapidly turn around to stand up from his knees, but it was to no use once again; he was sent face-first into the ground as Cloudjumper had directly stood over Morgan's fallen body; Morgan slowly turned around, and there it was; the source of that burning hut, and the dragon who will now, ultimately end him.

Morgan was crying, and his nose was dripping blood from landing directly onto it on the grass just now. He held onto Cloudjumper's wings in a plea as the Stormcutter used them to keep Morgan in place; he was going to incinerate Morgan's head for, according to Eret, assaulting Valka to the point that she had nearly died.

"NO, NO NONONONONO, PLEASE DON'T, NOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID! GOOD DRAGON...PLEASE?!"

The only things within Morgan's eyesight at this point was Cloudjumper's menacing formation of a head, as his yellow eyes grasped firmly down at the British lad, and the orange shade of the flames behind the Stormcutter as he held Morgan down. Morgan was literally spouting out a cry of that of a toddler; his eyes were like pools of water, and his nose had started descending blood from both the nostrils. Cloudjumper's eyes widened as it looked like he was about to inflict the harm that he's intended on bringing, but he seemed reluctant. Morgan's reaction had shown two things; he's genuinely scared, and it's not an act; he's acting as if this is one big misunderstanding, and what made Cloudjumper reluctant the most was just seeing that pure blood drip from his nose. Morgan closed his eyes, shutting off the sight of the dragon's head, readying himself to witness the blackness of death itself once his brain is burnt to a crisp.

 **"CLOUDJUMPER, WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!"** an all too familiar, female viking had yelled, as she genuinely rushed to shove Cloudjumper backwards from standing above Morgan's body; Hiccup was quick enough to get here in time, just before Cloudjumper went for the kill.

Valka held onto her entire face, looking at the destroyed hut as it was emitting flames and smoke. Hiccup rushed over to Morgan's body, as Morgan himself felt terrible, from all of the symptoms of being as close as he was to a fire just now. When Morgan sat up with Hiccup's assistance, he looked at Cloudjumper, as it dawned on the Stormcutter about what he's just done.

"W-WHO DID THIS? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Valka once again, loudly asked, looking towards Cloudjumper.

Eret walked with his head down to the ground as Hiccup attended to Morgan; all of the vikings of the other huts, who woke up from the burning hut, had walked back towards the gigantic commotion.

"I-I told Cloudjumper that Morgan had...assaulted you..." he confessed, feeling like he deserves whatever happens to him for nearly getting Morgan killed; that hatred he had for Morgan didn't mean he wanted to kill him; Eret still had a heart.

"W-Whaa?" Morgan stuttered, as he stood up onto his feet as Cloudjumper watched the British lad struggle, with the dragon looking as if he' had a sad-looking lip on his face.

"S-So you did this to me?"

"I did...but list-"

"Okay okay OKAY, THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH..." Hiccup yelled, as he looked at Valka, in which she couldn't believe Cloudjumper's behaviour at all, "burning a hut is an instant suspension for ANY dragon, mum, so shall we do that?"

"I think it'd be best, son...Cloudjumper, you ought to stay in the forest for the duration of tomorrow, we can't have you around the other vikings if you...if you're DOING THIS?! WHAT'S GOT INTO YOU?!"

Cloudjumper was whining as he curled himself downwards; he was whining out of guilt for Morgan, to now know that Eret LIED to him. He was also whining as he was being told off by his own viking.

Morgan stumbled on his feet, but he suddenly felt a collection of coughs emerging through his tickly throat, and as he wiped the blood from underneath his nose, the coughs were gradually building up into a vomit; Cloudjumper watched on, as the Stormcutter was genuinely not masking that permanent-smile he usually has, and instead, he's got one of guilt, shame, and complete shock. Morgan collapsed to his knees as he coughed directly onto the floor, where he suddenly sounded like he was about to vomit. He could feel his arms holding a burnt-sensation.

"Eret...you stumbled to this length to get back at him? DO YOU NOT REALISE JUST HOW...HOW DANGEROUS THIS IS? WHERE'S HE GONNA SLEEP FOR THE NIGHT, HEY? YOU RISKED EVERYTHING JUST THEN, YOU KNOW? I...uh alright, forget it...Eret, you're also suspended. As far as I'm concerned, I don't wanna see you in the village for the duration of tomorrow, nor will we allow you to get your food and that, alright? go anywhere BUT the forest.."

"Y-Yes...I'm...I'm so sorry...you guys...and Morgan...I'm so sorry for all of this...I...I'm a terrible viking, aren't I?" Eret said.

"At this moment, yeah, you are.." Hiccup said, as he lifted Morgan up to his full feet.

"I just...can't believe you'd do this, Cloudjumper. Look at me, I'm fine, why did you do that? did you honestly wanna kill him? he's been misunderstood enough around here, so wouldn't it have dawned in your head, Cloudjumper, that the last thing he'd have wanted was for you to TRY AND BURN HIM TO A CRISP?!" she said.

Cloudjumper sat up straight, as he was letting off guilty-sounding purrs. His spikes on his body were all the way up, contrasting his angry, provoked expressions just now. The heat of his own flames from the destroyed hut behind him had only added to the hot sensations he was feeling all over his body, after it dawned on him that he had basically just tried to kill Morgan for basically no reason. Yes, the two of them didn't like each other, but Cloudjumper's heart drew a line somewhere. Just watching Morgan's vulnerable body collapse to it's knees, coughing out, loudly, where he nearly vomited, as well as the crying, made Cloudjumper curl up in a cage of guilt and sadness; his yellow eyes were watering up, for he too was nearly crying out of what he had just done. It broke his heart to know that he's potentially made Morgan mentally unstable for the rest of his life. Not only did this show just how much the Stormcutter cares for his viking, it's also shown that when he's in the wrong, he'll feel guilty for it, but this is to a whole new level.

"Come along, Morgan, you can stay in my hut tonight.." Hiccup whispered, "mum, we need some serious discussions...and uh...everyone here, nothing to see here, we're vikings, we put everything in the past, so can you all just go back to your huts for tonight? thank you.." Hiccup said, as he held Morgan with a hand on the British lad's back as Morgan himself felt all groggy.

"We need water...LET'S PUT THIS FIRE OUT..." Valka said, contradicting Hiccup's request for the crowd of vikings to go into their huts, by asking them for their help in putting out the flames of Morgan's old hut.

"Hiccup...wait...there's something I have to do..." Morgan said, speaking through his affected, burnt-felt throat from being extremely close as there were brief burn marks on his cheeks.

Hiccup was surprised at Morgan's desire to seemingly do whatever he has in mind by himself. He walked slowly, with his heat-filled body from all of the flames, as his vision was dusty and all achy. His throat felt like a bunch of coal had been scraped all over the inside, and the blood running down from his nose had stopped slightly, but it still looked reminiscent of water being ran from a tap. Morgan's returning body had caught the focus of Valka, a significantly downed Cloudjumper, unable to take the guilt, and an Eret who, now, regrets everything he's done more than ever. The crowd of vikings, in their night viking gear, remained positioned where they got to when they were first woken up from the gigantic flames burning down the hut. The flames were gradually weakening, but this was a hazard that needed extinguishing now more than ever, before it spreads to the other huts.

Morgan's previously sobbing eyes turned to Cloudjumper, where he still kept a gap between himself and the Stormcutter; what the dragon did to him just now had only heightened the fears he had, the fears he first generated when he first met Cloudjumper. This made Skullcrusher seem harmless.

"I-I'm sorry, okay?" Morgan said, with Cloudjumper's neck and head slowly rising upwards upon the realisation that he was being spoken to by Morgan.

"I-I came here, thinking I could jump my rope and not expect any...any consequences, but look what's happened here.." he made a wide shape with his hands over towards the collapsed hut, "this was ME...I did this...Eret, I pushed you too far man, I shouldn't have continued to provoke you with your past...a-and Cloudjumper..." Morgan's voice grew weaker and weaker as he got onto Cloudjumper, sounding as if he was going to cry, "I'm sorry for acting like a big retard...you can hate me, you can envision what you've done just now actually succeeding...the fact is, I never hated you...I was just too ego-filled to realise that I was also pushing the barriers with you...so please...just understand me...I'm-I'm so so sorry...when I leave tomorrow, you won't have to remember me...Berk has it's own things to prioritize here, and..." Morgan slowly turned to Hiccup, who was standing behind him in shock, "I'm just...so...so...so...sorry for making you waste your time on someone like me, Hiccup...I'll be gone tomorrow, alright?"

"Come on Morgan, we'll discuss it when we get to the hut..." Hiccup said, slowly walking over towards Morgan, acting all farther-like to him, as he once again, slowly placed a hand onto the British lad's back.

Eret's heart felt like it had disconnected from the inside of his body, and Cloudjumper's eyes were shining a glimpse of light as the tears were slowly beginning to emerge; he's made a horrific mistake, and now, he has to live the rest of his life knowing that he had nearly killed an innocent person for no reason. The hatred was KILLED. Eret and Cloudjumper felt as guilty as you could imagine. Seeing Morgan cry, and acting like he genuinely was terrified just now when he had tackled the British lad down to his back with his four gigantic wings was too much for Cloudjumper to take in. The dragon rapidly charged off of his paws and up into the dark sky; he couldn't face witnessing Morgan's despair any longer. Eret stood there awkwardly, looking like he was about to break within his expression emotionally. He couldn't believe that he's allowed himself to go THIS far; Morgan's been misunderstood, and now, it seems as if he's significantly been softened from the over-the-top action he did tonight; being responsible for this...the burning hut, Morgan's close death, but most importantly, making Cloudjumper look like a deadly, merciless dragon, when in fact, he's a gentle, honest, and dignified dragon; he has to make it up eventually.

Morgan felt slightly better in himself, for somebody who was just about to be burnt by flames, and then, nearly by one of Berk's own dragons. He checked his shorts for his phone, and was relieved to find that he had managed to slot it firmly in the pocket of his viking shorts, but his old clothes were burnt, meaning that he'll have to return home in his viking clothes. Morgan was sure that by tomorrow morning, he'll hopefully feel better, but he couldn't believe that one of the dragon with an iconic status on Berk would actually do that; Cloudjumper's the first dragon to actually go for the kill on Morgan, and the more he thought about it, the more it hit his heart. In the midst of this entire crisis tonight, though, he's forgotten about the one dragon who'll instantly make him feel better; Toothless. His legs still felt like jelly though, and he had a massive headache. He was firmly intent on one thing; he's not leaving after the result, he's leaving TOMORROW NIGHT. Hiccup seems to be warming up to that solution, too, given the severity of what's just happened. It's hard to tell if seeing Toothless will make Morgan change his mind again, though, because of how dangerous his situation just now was.


	56. Love preview

**RECAP: Cloudjumper had burnt Morgan's hut, destroying it entirely. He did this because Eret had convinced the Stormcutter that Morgan had basically killed Valka from 'assaulting' her, but it was a decision that had ultimately caused Eret to rescue Morgan, a significant turn in the relationship between the two. Hiccup had suspended both Cloudjumper and Eret afterwards, and he had offered Morgan his hut to stay in for the night. Morgan had concluded that now, he wanted to leave TOMORROW night, rather than after the election result.**

Hiccup slowly opened the door to his hut for Morgan, in which Morgan didn't know where to go once he walked inside. He looked back at Hiccup as he gave his throat a rub to ease off the tickly feel in it from the smoke.

"Where uh, where will I sleep?"

"I hadn't thought of that, actually...but anyways, I uh, I wanted to talk with you about just now..."

"Sure.." Morgan said, letting a cough go off briefly.

"I'm beginning to think that it's maybe the better option for you to uh...just so you're safe and sound, and back to where you should be, to leave tomorrow, and uh, I think the entire election is in jeopardy because of this...what even happened back there?" Hiccup asked, as Morgan gulped at Hiccup agreeing with the idea that he should leave tomorrow night.

"I have no clue, Hiccup, but do you-ouch" the coughing had caused his throat to emit a burning sensation, which slightly made his eyes water, but nonetheless, he fought through it, "do you remember when Eret had claimed that I was gonna get a good exit? might be irrelevant, but I'm pretty sure that has something to do with this...but now that I look back on it...I...it was surreal, you know? that's the first time I've EVER experienced being in a burning building, and it's...it's much scarier than it looks, isn't it?"

"Well, you're surrounded by flames, so I'd imagine so. Listen, do you want to leave tomorrow rather than waiting? I don't want to be responsible for the damaging of your safety, you see. I think enough has happened for me to conclude that it probably is true to say that it's possibly too much of a dangerous atmosphere for you...I've suspended both Eret and Cloudjumper for tomorrow, but I'll be looking at Eret specifically, about whether or not I should extend it"

Morgan, without thinking about Toothless due to him forgetting, had a split thought about it; even he agrees in himself that perhaps, a dragon trying to burn you from burning your hut down is a sign that you're not cut out to be here. Just maybe.

"Y-Yeah, go ahead. I...I just can't believe everything's turned out this way..."

"I'll talk to the vikings who sail the boats tomorrow morning. You can uh, you can go upstairs and find some room to rest in, I need to just think about this precisely.." Hiccup concluded, after he and Morgan had agreed on Morgan himself leaving Berk not after the election result, but TOMORROW night.

Morgan started slowly walking up the wooden steps, where he eventually got to the two doors; one led to Hiccup's crafting room, and the other led to the bedroom. Morgan took the right door, which was the one leading into the bedroom, but he wasn't aware that the bedroom had contained the stone slabs that had a sleeping Toothless on them at this moment in time. When he opened the door, he was quite quick with doing so, but luckily, the door didn't squeak or make a noise, so it didn't affect Toothless. Morgan exposed his entire body into the bedroom, where instantly, he noticed a black void resting on a set of stone slabs, and he could hear the purring. Morgan put his hand on his chest for a moment, caught by surprise, but instantly, he couldn't help but feel this one thing; seeing Toothless at the frequency he's seen the Night Fury so far is perhaps a message that is just spelling out one thing; stay with him. Morgan was slow in walking towards Toothless as he noticed that the stone slabs were in the corner of the room, meaning that Morgan could simply sit on the floor besides the sleeping dragon and he can go for a shut-eye there.

Toothless's dream had clearly ended; at this point, he was curled up almost entirely, which made him look significantly smaller than he actually is. Even more so, since the Night Fury's tail was right on his head, covering his closed puppy eyes in the sleep. His two front paws were rested precisely and flat on the stone slabs, and his wings had added to the size of his sleeping self slightly, where they were spread out like rugs. It looked like Toothless was in a comfortable position, but when he had that dream before where his body was resembling how he was moving in it (presumably), it's safe to assume he was probably much more comfortable. Morgan could hear the occasional purr, along with the cute snoring, pop out from Toothless's throat and nostrils. He didn't know if Toothless would approve of somebody sleeping directly besides him, but since he's leaving imminently (and again, reluctantly now, because he's seen the Night Fury), he figured that he ought to make the most of his time towards being with the dragon he has a crush on. Just how crazy is it to consider that a fan is actually getting the chance to be with the cutest fictional (what used to be fictional anyways) dragon in all of history in a loving manner? nobody else back at home, in Morgan's mind, would be able to claim that they've done that.

Morgan crossed his legs together, as he found it more comfortable to ease the pressure when sitting against a wall, and plus, it gave him more stability. He noticed that Toothless's wing was as close to his knees as you could possibly imagine, making Morgan wonder if he should give it a brief stroke as to not wake up the Night Fury. He always felt heartbroken whenever he had touched Toothless, because of how surreal it is to actually be here in this universe, but nowadays, since he's revealed his love for the Night Fury, the love he's had even before he woke up on Berk, it's more of an emotional feeling.

He could hear a mixture of metal and a regular boot marching up the wooden steps behind that door, and Morgan instantly knew it was Hiccup. When the footsteps got to the direct outside of the door, Hiccup instantly came in through the doorway, and he was surprised to see that Morgan had decided on sleeping against the wall. When he realised that he was also going to be next to Toothless, Hiccup had thought about how loud Toothless can be sometimes; the purring and even the snoring he does is sometimes loud enough to the point that you couldn't close your eyes without your ears being bombarded by the loudness of them.

"Are you sure you'll be okay sleeping against there, then?" Hiccup asked, whispering as he walked over to Morgan as he didn't want to wake up Toothless from the deep sleep the dragon's in at the moment.

"Yeah, it'll do for one night, haha" Morgan said, nodding slowly as he too remained in a whispering volume.

"Alrighty. And hey, before I hit the sack myself, I should uh...probably let you know that we'll help you prepare for tomorrow, in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah, cheers. I'm already feeling better, to be honest"

"You'll feel better by getting a peaceful night's sleep, and even better, on the second story of my hut, haha"

Hiccup and Morgan both laughed with each other, as Morgan felt like there was a string attached to his arm from Toothless's wing, which is again, another indication that's begging him to stay on Berk just so he and the Night Fury can utilise the love they have for each other. Morgan was hoping for Toothless to be awake, but he wasn't going to do anything about him being asleep; he's clearly tired. It's just that, in an environment like the one they're in now, it was perhaps an appropriate time to ignite the 'first phase' of utilising the love between themselves. There's always tomorrow, though, if Morgan chooses to stay.

**EVERYBODY INSIDE THE HUT IS ASLEEP AS DAWN IS IMMINENT*

Morgan couldn't keep himself awake all night, and surprisingly, he fell asleep against the wall with ease. During his sleep, however, he turned onto his side so his legs had curled in slightly, where he was against the wall on his shoulder, so in a sense, it'd act like a pillow. The hard, cold wood however, risks the shoulder gaining a painful ache, but he couldn't do much about that whilst his body was still in the sleeping mode.

Toothless was regaining his conscious from the sleep he's had throughout the entirety of the night; he has yet to notice the sat-down, yet asleep figure next to him against the wall. It didn't really matter if Toothless was, as it seems at the moment, waking up now, because Hiccup wasn't awake, and Berk was still asleep for the most part, but of course, the occurrences of the burnt hut just now didn't pass their minds; later on today, there's going to be serious decisions made, and there's already been one decision made; today is the day that Morgan is departing from Berk back to Britain. Toothless spread his wings out from his back so they'd move further out across the floor, way off the stone slabs, where he slowly began opening his puppy eyes to the vacant room of his viking, Hiccup. He opened his mouth to, very briefly, blaze up the part of the slabs that his paws were resting at, because the entirety of the stone was cold, but if he can just warm up his paws, he won't even feel the coldness around the other parts of his body. Toothless blazing up and warming up the front of the stone slabs had caused the room to light up very briefly, but it didn't wake up either Morgan or Hiccup. The Night Fury opened his mouth widely to expose his 'toothless' gums, in which he let off a peaceful, purr-like yawn. Afterwards, he simply rested his paws back down to the part of the slabs that he had just warmed up, and he raised his black ears up as his green puppy eyes had distinguished his body from the entirety of the darkness in the room.

Toothless was breathing through his nostrils, and he began looking all around the room. He was once again looking like he was curled up, with his long black tail still right at the front of the stone slabs. He began slowly letting his wings release onto the ground, like two rugs being rolled, as he was looking to kill off the time from having to wait for everyone to wake up by going for a quick little nap. But as his right wing had spread further outwards, he could feel something, like a leg, collide with it as if the leg was on the top of it. It had a soft texture, but it felt hairy. This gave Toothless a surprise surge in his still-sleepy body, and the Night Fury subsequently turned around to whatever it was that was besides him. His puppy eyes simply widened as he realised that it was Morgan, who was still fast asleep against the wall, as he was still in his shorts, and his viking top. Toothless couldn't believe it; it's as if, wherever he goes, he's now seeing Morgan because everybody (and by everybody, the dragons) want IT to happen.

Hiccup was still fast asleep in the bed, and Toothless wanted to be sure that he wouldn't wake up to see this; The Night Fury stood up slightly, on his forelegs as he let his back legs remain as they were prior, with a raised up, scaly black neck as he looked to check on the status of his viking; Hiccup was still asleep, so Toothless himself was clear to do what he want's to do; wake Morgan up, first and foremost. How he'll do that though is something that genuinely got the Night Fury confused, because it looked like Morgan was in a deep sleep. Toothless slowly moved back down from standing on his forelegs, but his black ears remained pointing upwards.

Toothless slid his scaly body off of the stone slabs slightly, as he could hear Hiccup adjust his position in the bed nearby. The dragon had eventually landed himself to a point where he was able to look directly at Morgan's sat-down, yet asleep body within a very close proximity of his chest. He slowly raised his black scaly head upwards to study Morgan's face. He looked at the bowl head of the sleeping lad, as his clear, vibrant skin had instantly became of a clinging focus in the puppy eyes of Toothless. He honestly can't remember the last time he's been this close to Morgan, but at this point, it was the most ideal time for it. Nobody can see them, nobody can hear them, unless Hiccup suddenly wakes up, and after last night, where Morgan was nearly burnt, if he was awake, he'd probably take what his sleeping, unaware self is going through at the moment; a thorough moment with Toothless, but the Night Fury didn't want him asleep.

Toothless lowered his head down so his chin would slightly be in line with Morgan's ribs, and he moved his scaly black forehead forwards slowly, until he felt himself touching the soft, and rather thick viking top of Morgan's. If Morgan was awake right now, he'd feel as if he had a couple of nettles in his chest, because Toothless had ended up letting those small black spikes, that ran up in a row on the top of his cute dragon head, gently touch onto Morgan's chest. He nuzzled his head upwards and downwards, whilst rumbling in his throat, so he could gently awaken Morgan's body. This was Toothless's morning treat, if anything. The dragon was starting to arouse himself from rubbing his head against Morgan's chest; doing this now, is more like a very tiny preview of what'll come when he takes Morgan to that spot in the cove that he had picked out specifically.

Toothless began purring louder as his arousal grew; his black shaft was thickening as he still remained in the same position he was in as he was sleeping, except this time, he wasn't as curled up. Toothless could feel it extending, and the Night Fury felt as if he needed to take it easy, because if it get's bigger, he'll be forced to stand up; if it get's too big, the tip of his shaft will collide with the wooden floor, but he couldn't help it. He continued to purr, as he tried to calm his desires whilst trying to wake Morgan up. Nuzzling his black scaly head against Morgan felt like a teddy bear, with Morgan being the teddy; the thickness of his viking top had made it feel all the more softer. Suddenly, though, there was movement, as Morgan had sighed in his sleep. Toothless stopped what he was doing instantly, as he glared his green, focused puppy eyes right in front of Morgan's face, in the preparation for the British lad waking up. Morgan's arms moved up suddenly.

He had seen the blackness of his shut eyes; Morgan's body was officially turned on from the sleeping he was in just now. He rubbed his shut eyes, as he completely forgot that he had experienced his hut being burnt by Cloudjumper last night. As he rubbed his eyes, in which he was unintentionally adding to the typical morning tiredness aching in them, he heard a puff in front of him, almost as if there was some sort of beast; Morgan's memory, the second he wakes up from a long sleep, is turned off briefly, before it suddenly comes back on; Morgan never understood why it happened, but it just did, so he wasn't aware, for now, that it was Toothless. He opened his eyes, as it dawned on him instantly that the source of the puff came from his favourite dragon on the entirety of Berk; Toothless.

"W-Woah, oh yeah, I came in here last night.." Morgan said, whilst looking at Toothless, "morning.." he added.

Toothless returned to doing what he did whilst Morgan was asleep just now; he collided his entire black scaly head with Morgan's chest, as Morgan had his hands full with Toothless's scaly self being extremely close, and the Night Fury began nuzzling the chest ever so slowly, as the rumbles had caused Morgan to shiver, as the British lad could feel a tickling sensation emerge from those shivers, but he also felt a tickling sensation from down below. He completely remembers now, and he instantly took it in with open hands. Morgan placed his hands onto Toothless's head, as the Night Fury had continued to nuzzle his chest. As a How To Train Your Dragon fan who's had a secretive crush for Toothless even when it was all a fictional universe before coming here, Morgan wasted no time in getting to the point, as this rather arousing and isolating atmosphere was occurring. Morgan loved the fact that it was isolated. Oh, but in all honesty, it'd be an understatement to say that Toothless did too; he ADMIRES isolation with his chosen mate.

"I'm in love with you.." Morgan whispered, recalling that Hiccup was still asleep in the bed nearby.

The two of them looked each other face-to-face as Toothless had finished nuzzling the chest; his puppy eyes had stared, like a soul, into Morgan's eyes. Toothless was already ready to go with the fun part, because he's aroused with his shaft, but now that Morgan himself has gained certain views on Toothless ever since he admitted to the Night Fury that he loves him, that has resulted in him becoming easily aroused at Toothless simply touching him, or when he touches Toothless; evident by now, when he realised that his chest was being nuzzled by the cute, rubber-like, scaly, black head and face of Toothless. It did feel nice, too. Morgan's heart was suddenly aching as he could feel it beating faster as he was nearing Toothless's face; he was going in for the kiss with Toothless's fork tongue, but the Night Fury wanted it just as much. He began shivering as his heart was beating faster as it started making his lower body ache; he was feeling absolutely crazy at letting himself do this with a dragon, but secretly, he thought that craziness, especially from Toothless's part, was also arousing.

Toothless started opening his wide, big mouth as the Night Fury knew what the next step was, a step that they've never done before, so this'll officially mark the start of their love; he opened his mouth slowly, as Morgan watched it with pleasure; his crystal white teeth were still retracted, too, so they'd only add to the pleasuring feel of kissing a dragon; their tongues will be doing a battle in their mouths. Toothless moved his entire body over towards Morgan, as the Night Fury rested his two front paws right on either side of Morgan's sat down body against the wall; Morgan's legs were half-covered as Toothless's black, scaly body had stood over them.

Hiccup let off a yawn, which prompted both Morgan and Toothless to instantly retreat from their positions; Toothless went back into the resting stance that he was in on his stone slabs, and Morgan didn't have to do much, other than close his eyes; when Hiccup wakes up, Morgan can make it look as if he's only just woke up with him, when actually, he nearly kissed Toothless. The second they both heard Hiccup, their hearts felt like they had exploded because neither of them wanted any of the vikings to know about the love; if they did, Morgan would probably be kicked off of the island, and will just generally gain a bad reputation. Toothless's arousal from before had decreased, and for Morgan, Hiccup's awakening just now had made this brief love preparation short, so the arousal didn't grow too big to the point that Hiccup would be able to see it.

He could see a figure sit up on the bed, and he could hear his voice yawn; they were JUST in time in retreating from the exposure to Hiccup. Morgan opened his eyes subsequently, and he made a yawning stance, by putting on a yawn and raising his arms up into the air in what clearly looked like a fake one.

"Oh uh, good morning, how're you feeling from last night?" Hiccup asked, as he sounded slower in his voice from waking up.

"Y-Yeah, it's uh, I feel alright..." Morgan said, as he was still sat against the wall from sleeping in this very position since last night.

"Don't worry, you'll be where you belong after tonight, alright? I think the vibe of the election has been uh...pardon me for a moment...burnt off, so uh, I'm gonna announce it's cancellation at the hall this morning. You'll uh, you'll try and get whatever you need, and I guess uh...that'll be it...that's so crazy...I'll miss you, Morgan, honestly.." Hiccup said, slowly stepping out of his bed as he was wiping his helmet on the small wooden table besides it.

"Haha...I'll be fiineee.." but he wasn't fine; Toothless was pretending to be asleep on the stone slabs, and the Night Fury has just overheard the news that Morgan's leave from Berk is actually taking place later on tonight, making Morgan wonder if all this hassle about leaving was worth it any longer.

Morgan was nervous; he didn't know if Hiccup had seen what he and Toothless were about to do with each other; that's why, during the duration of the conversation that he's just had with Hiccup, Morgan kept looking back at Toothless's body as the Night Fury was faking himself being asleep. It dawned on Morgan though, that thankfully, Hiccup was still asleep whilst Toothless was nearly mounting him just now, so he was in the clear, as was Toothless.

"I guess Toothless must have been really tired...wow.." Hiccup said, genuinely surprised at seeing Toothless still 'asleep' on his stone slabs.

"Haha...yeah..." Morgan said, nervously laughing.

"Anyways, I'm uh, I'll get myself up and running, but man...I don't know if I can do the election any more...argh, I'll look at it when we're all in the hall.." Hiccup said, with Morgan still sat there, feeling the tingling arousal STILL, even though it wasn't physically showing itself, thankfully.

Hiccup stepped out of the bed as he was in his bed shorts, walking over towards the door to grab his viking gear. As he went out of the room, Toothless opened up his puppy eyes to look at a still-sat down Morgan, who was recovering from the interaction he's just had; the Night Fury looked shock to overhear that Morgan's actually leaving TODAY, but as it's been mentioned before, Toothless isn't letting it happen. Morgan connected his two hands together with the fingers, looking nervous and uncertain; whilst he was still having these feelings from his interaction with the Night Fury, his desire to leave has suddenly felt as if it's decreased, but he still wasn't sure. One thing that he can say though, is that he more than enjoyed the interaction he had with Toothless just now.

"I-I-I don't know yet, okay?" Morgan said, in response to Toothless's shocked expression at hearing Hiccup say that he's organised for him to leave today.

His mind was in a mess; he was stuck at this point in what to do.

Hiccup was grabbing his viking gear from the small wooden cupboard between the two doors, in which it was near the wooden steps. As he looked to grab them, his hand suddenly froze in mid-air, before removing it. He looked back towards the wooden steps, as he looked like he had sparked up a brand new plan.

"I'm not..." he said to himself, whilst looking serious as he stood carefully on both his proper leg and his metal leg, "letting their wrong-doings affect my desire to make myself feel better...we're having this vote TODAY..." he quietly concluded, walking back to the wooden cupboard.

 **Following Cloudjumper's wrongful attack, Morgan was left without a hut; for his, what is now the final night on Berk, Hiccup had happily allowed him to rest in his own hut. He was treating Morgan as if he was his son, and it was a sign of a true viking figure in his legendary status. But whilst Morgan did get some rest, he ultimately used this opportunity to finally let his reluctant feelings out, and Toothless did the same. They both woke up in the morning, with Toothless being first, and then from that point, the two of them came close to their physical love confirmation in the form a human and a dragon kiss, but unfortunately, Hiccup had woken right before they were going to get it on. With this now, Morgan's having second thoughts about leaving; he's actually been AROUSED by Toothless, showing that he perhaps shouldn't leave because of how much love he has for the Night Fury. Hiccup, not willing to let Cloudjumper and Eret's actions get in the way of making history, has the intention of holding the poll TODAY, completely bypassing the proposed questioning session. What will Morgan make of his arousing, physical engagement with Toothless that ended up with nothing, in reality, happening, because Hiccup had woken up? if Hiccup does hold the poll today, who will win it, him, or Astrid?**


	57. Snap poll

**RECAP: Morgan had stayed in Hiccup's hut for the night after he was left without a hut from Cloudjumper burning it, and Morgan couldn't have been more luckier, as strange as that sounds considering he nearly died prior to that. He experienced, first hand, just what type of feelings and physical action he can expect with Toothless, the dragon he openly has a crush on (even though nothing between them happened due to Hiccup waking up, causing them both to retreat from the occurrence)**

The day was all energetic and active; nobody expected the poll to happen today, but now that it was, the questioning session that was initially proposed at the start during the planning for the election between Valka and Hiccup had been completely scrapped. Everybody was let in on the news about what happened last night, and it'd be an understatement to say that the vikings, those being Astrid and Fishlegs amongst the other main ones, were shocked. It was shocking not only because a person nearly died from burning up in flames, but because a dragon, in this day and age, years on from when Hiccup and Toothless had put an end to the war between the humans and the dragons, still had the courage to attack a hut. It was all a big misunderstanding, though, as Cloudjumper was given the wrong claims from Eret. The two of them were nowhere to be seen, and Hiccup had automatically concluded that neither of them will be able to vote in today's viking election. Whilst Cloudjumper was in the forest, just weeping with tears from his otherwise heavily-built and intimidating structure of a body, Eret was wandering around the parts of Berk near the cliff, where he wouldn't be seen.

There was a huge line of vikings, going from the hall itself, down the stone steps leading up to it, and extending through the village; each had their own bit of map-like paper; the vibe was hyperactive, but last night's events still hung over the election like a dark cloud. The remains of Morgan's hut, in the battered, weakened and burnt wooden pieces were simply a reminder that the dragons, if they really wanted to, could take a turn for the worst and make the same thing a reality for the other huts. Morgan was lucky to have escaped, because if it wasn't for Eret, he'd probably be nothing more than a burnt bit of flesh. Hiccup had allowed Morgan to stay inside his hut for as long as he needed to; whilst Astrid and Hiccup were watching on in anticipation at the wooden ballot box inside the hall as the many vikings had jotted their vote down and into it, Morgan was preparing for his exit.

Morgan, secretly, though, had an idea; he's still going to leave, but this idea will help him settle in deciding what to do; if Toothless, at any point during today, forcefully stops him from leaving, then Morgan will let himself fall victim to that, but if nothing happens, then he'll go ahead with the leave. But even then, he was still remaining skeptical about going through with that strategy, in case it doesn't even come to a reality. How on earth could a 17 year old, who's now in his favourite universe, want to leave, even though he's got a crush on the main dragon of them all? it'd be easier to understand his motives by looking at everything from his perspective.

Valka was stood by the wooden ballot box in the hall, whilst Hiccup and Astrid basically standing behind her, and, trying to up the mood from last night, the two of them continued their mischievous battle between each other; when a viking got in front of the box to make her/his vote, Hiccup and Astrid would point to each other, using sign language to insult themselves. It was funny, but Hiccup knew at the same time, that this was serious; if he loses, he'll no longer be Chief. He had Morgan in the back of his head, though, and when this morning passes onto midday, he's going to talk to one of the vikings that sail the boats to organise Morgan's departure for tonight. Valka still felt ashamed in what her dragon did, in which he was responsible for Morgan's hut now being nothing more than a dusty, burnt up pile of wood, but he was still her dragon, and although she drew lines in things that exceeded above things that the vikings of Berk can deal with, her relationship with Cloudjumper remains unchanged, and that only shows just how strong the relationship itself is.

"Uh, Hiccup, so is he going by tonight, then?" Astrid asked, unable to comprehend what had happened after being let in on it; she's seen the burnt hut anyways.

"Yeah, but whilst I rack up more votes for myself here, I'll arrange it later for him" Hiccup concluded, chuckling briefly.

"Poor guy, you know? I don't think we've given him enough credit for what he's done, you know? I mean sure, he's basically an updated version of you, but for an outsider, I gotta hand it to him, he's dealt with everything quite well..."

"I just hope he doesn't-"

"He held his own at his campaign session, Astrid. I think we ought to show him the gratitude he deserves for being able to put up with the circumstances tossed upon him.." Valka interrupted, briefly turning around to Hiccup and Astrid as she needed to ensure that the votes were fairly being done.

"She's probably right, you know?" Astrid said, looking back at Hiccup, as the huge row of vikings in a line from the hall door's had caused the hall to feel as if it's packed everywhere inside, from the loudness of their collective voices.

"We probably will.."

Little does Hiccup and the rest know, however, that Morgan's about to become the luckiest guy to ever step on Berk. Why? you only have to look at what he and Toothless got up to at dawn time this morning, which was only a tiny glimpse at what their true love will bring.

Speaking of Toothless, the dragons themselves were also voting in today's snap election. Gobber was tasked with handling them, and he was situated just besides the line of vikings near the stone steps as it ascended up to the hall. One by one, he had called for the dragons to come forward, and then, rather than walking in one of the two directions, so the other dragons wouldn't see their fellow reptile's vote, Gobber had simply asked for them to secretly point their paw either left or right; left was Astrid, and right was Hiccup. Toothless had voted for Hiccup, and Stormfly had voted for Astrid, but the other dragons, they haven't made it particularly clear as to who they've voted for. The dragons had all, including Toothless, acknowledged what happened last night with Cloudjumper, and Toothless honestly wasn't angry, or provoked to the point that he'd challenge Cloudjumper; as long as his chosen mate, Morgan, has two feet to walk on, and he's alive, he was happy. There's no doubt in the minds of everyone though that if Toothless was there last night, when Cloudjumper had wrongfully attacked Morgan's hut to kill him, the Night Fury would have used his mighty power to challenge Cloudjumper. All it did, though, in the end, was give Toothless the desire to 'reward' Morgan even more when the time comes, for putting up with the viking life.

Ruffnut, Gustav, Fishlegs, and the rest of the main vikings, except Snotlout had already cast their vote earlier on in the morning. When Hiccup had announced his intention to hold the vote today, rather than the initially proposed day, the vikings were all surprised, but at the same time, they were excited to not only get this over with, but they were also excited with being a part of history; Berk was essentially exercising the idea of democracy, where the vikings get a say on who they think should be leading the island and the Hairy Hooligans. Not that they knew that democracy was a thing, but they were still blindly promoting it by voting in this viking election. Hiccup liked to imagine his farther looking down on him, admiring him for doing a first on Berk in the form of this election, despite also feeling as if his farther would feel as if it's undermining the role of Chief.

Morgan felt better in himself, after spending half an hour just studying the vicinity of Hiccup's hut; he had walked in the crafting room, and the entirety of the upstairs. After this morning, where he and Toothless were together, Morgan was going full steam with his plan of seeing if Toothless will stop him, but as mentioned before, he's still skeptical about doing it all. He began walking down the wooden steps, with thoughts moving as fast as a train around his head. Just actually recalling being surrounded by all of those deadly flames, where it was possible that the hut, at the time, could have collapsed onto his body, was surreal; he didn't feel as affected by it this morning, possibly because he's had sleep from it. Still, it was enough to conclude that he should probably leave before he dies accidentally.

He opened the door slowly, where he got a clear view of the village from Hiccup's hut due to it being on a slope near the cliff, and he closed the wooden door slowly upon stepping outside. Hiccup had told him that he can indeed vote in the election before he leaves, and that's precisely what he intended on doing. As the morning scent, mixed in with the burning scent, could be smelt through his nostrils as the morning sky gave off a greater amount of glowing orange amongst the blue and the clouds from the sun, Morgan's insides suddenly felt more active. The morning was always an encouraging time of day for him. He liked getting up earlier rather than later, because then it'll feel as if the day drags on for absolutely ages. He began walking down the path from the slope that Hiccup's hut was in, before he heard a familiar voice speak to him from somewhere near the cliff.

"I didn't want this..." the voice said, which sounded like it was coming from the right of Morgan, and it did; Morgan turned to Eret, who's eyes looked red, watery, and as if he was sobbing before coming here.

"I didn't mean for this to happen..." he said, whispering as his voice was cracking, with his lips remaining in a saddened drop.

Morgan slowly turned around to Eret, as the large viking was clearly affected by his own actions. Morgan nodded his head left and right slowly, looking like he was baffled.

"You had a choice when you made Cloudjumper..." he finally knows the name of the Stormcutter, "burn down my hut.." Morgan blatantly said, interested in what Eret was going to say.

Eret looked down at the ground for a bit, where his eyes looked even sadder at that angle. He looked back up at Morgan, with his arms remaining vacant in their movement, and he was basically as movement-free as a statue.

"I've felt nervous...I needed help...I've felt as if nobodies fully accepted me for who I am...because of what I did in the past...it..." Eret huffed, before nodding his head left and right, "it was horrible...my past's shadow has been hanging over me...I just needed to be accepted, but then..." Eret shrugged his shoulders, as he still sounded soft and heartbroken as his voice was weakened down significantly from the military-sounding tone it's accustomed to, "I guess the paranoia of being hated for what I used to do got to me..."

Morgan stood still, just listening in to what Eret had to say; this was starting to make him realise that perhaps, he was to blame for Eret being this way; by constantly bringing up his past.

"and I saw you...I was scared of being knocked about for my past...so I did what I did...it was a bad thing, what I did to you all of this time...I realised that you were trying to stop me, that time in the hall, when you wanted to speak with me"

Eret's throat was moving after each utterance, as he was sounding guilty with his quiet, whispering, cracking voice.

"It was a terrible thing that I did to you...and now, I'm spending the rest of my time wishing that I could take it back...and you...you're going, and it's only going to haunt me even more for the rest of my life..."

Morgan looked down at the ground himself, as he was shocked at Eret's remorse.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me...I just hope that you can understand..." Eret said, with his adam's apple moving as he said that.

Morgan looked overwhelmed. He felt bad in himself now, after hearing that Eret was simply doing what he's done out of the fear that his past will make him a hated figure, so his paranoia had led him to defending himself. It was all just out of fear, and that was the worst thing for Morgan, emotionally.

"I've done terrible things..." Morgan said, raising both his eyebrows up as he looked saddened and toned down significantly.

Eret began walking to the path that Morgan was stood on, as he looked at the village

No words were exchanged from Morgan as Eret walked, as it hit him hard in the heart that he was perhaps too stubborn, which had caused Eret to do what he's done over the duration of the election build-up. Eret looked at the village, before studying himself, looking down at the ground before turning back to Morgan, standing directly in front of him on the path.

"I have everything to lose...but the only thing I have now...as my only chance to redeem myself...is my dragon..."

Morgan looked at Eret with a powerful glare; Eret's teared up eyes, with his redness around his face, had caused the British lad to feel sympathy. Morgan looked like he was going to say something, but every time, he didn't talk; he was just so overwhelmed by everything, especially the reason for Eret being this way.

"I was too judgemental...I didn't have to be this way, but it was just the fear...when I first met you, even then, I was being overly-pathetic..." Eret shamefully said, nodding downwards.

Morgan couldn't believe that Eret had this much remorse in him; him being the reason Cloudjumper had burnt the hut down last night had gotten to his head, and it made him realise one thing; he's been far too aggressive with Morgan, but again, he did it to look good so people would forget about his past as a dragon trapper, and when Morgan himself started to use his past to retaliate, Eret was scared, so he had to resort to what he's been doing. Morgan had a gigantic amount of compassion in himself for Eret.

"I'm...I'm not perfect myself...I was stubborn, I guess I wanted to be this egotistical hero, but...I don't know...it's just...it's made me realise just how much I rub things in sometimes..."

Eret looked at Morgan, as the British lad was opening up more.

"I...I forgive you..." Morgan said, looking incredibly compassionate for Eret.

Eret's entire saddened face had looked like it brightened up at those words; he didn't ask for forgiveness, but regardless, he looked like he wanted to hear those peace-solidifying words. Morgan looked at Eret with a smile, wanting to show the 6'4 viking that he's completely fine, but suddenly, as Eret was wiping his tears off of his eyes, he began walking slowly towards Morgan, who simply remained where he was stood. Eret began chuckling slowly as he wiped the tears; he was completely lit up at the two of them finally locking peace between themselves. It was like a burning bridge that had just been repaired in the middle.

Morgan and Eret had naturally moved into each other with their raised up arms; this was the key that had officially locked the forgiveness chest; Eret suddenly felt less and less saddened at himself after acknowledging that Morgan's given him forgiveness, and as Morgan was being cushioned in by Eret's drastically bigger body to his, it honestly was a good feeling to hug those that you initially despised; forgiveness can do that to you; who was once your enemy, might easily become the closest person you'll ever speak to. The two of them moved back, as Eret couldn't help but smile in the corners of his mouth.

"T-Thank you...and please...be safe..." Eret said, looking more charmed than ever as he began walking back to where he came from in order to take his suspension from Hiccup; he was hiding out at the cliff's for the entirety of the day in order to live out the suspension.

Morgan didn't get a chance to respond, but maybe, that was the better thing; peace has been made between the two, and perhaps now, words are no longer needed; Morgan's forgiven Eret, and maybe, that's all that Eret want's, but he still felt a glimpse of guilt, and he had to undertake his suspension that Hiccup had given to him last night. Morgan watched the 6'4 viking disappear amongst the cliffs from near Hiccup's hut on the path leading up to the slope, with Eret walking near the area behind the cliffs.

Morgan, feeling lifted in his mood for forgiving Eret, establishing peace, had felt like a better person; he's got his downsides himself, but now though, those weren't even a concern for him. It's incredible how a small repair can fix the hostility of a gigantic proportion. Morgan began walking towards the village, having felt energised from making peace with Eret, as he finally intended on getting his vote in at the election before he makes his leave.

**MORGAN ARRIVES IN THE HALL IN THE LINE**

It took much longer than he had anticipated, but Morgan was now finally in the hall, waiting to cast his vote in that very wooden box. It was a smart idea for Hiccup to not scrap the entire election, because all of that anticipation with the debate, and the events prior, would have all been a waste of time, and if anything, this links back to Hiccup's main motive; he needs to know if the vikings of Berk trust him as their Chief, given that he thinks that he failed to properly handle the situation between Morgan and Tuffnut, and now, the situation where Cloudjumper had nearly burnt down Morgan's hut. Suspending Cloudjumper made Hiccup feel as if he handled it much better than he did with the Tuffnut situation. Morgan finally got to the wooden ballot box, where Hiccup and Astrid were stood behind Valka, who was relieved to see Morgan here.

"Hiya, do you feel alright? did he burn you much, at all?" Valka asked, referring to her dragon.

"Yeah, you really suffered quite the nightmare last night, from what I heard?" Astrid said, as she was stood besides Hiccup.

"You know what, guys? I'm actually feeling better...but yeah, I'm uh.." this is where he was reluctant in fully admitting that leaving is the best choice for him, and you all know why he's reluctant, "I'm wanting to uh...put my safety before anything...so uh...tonight's the night, huh? haha" he said.

"Ah, well uh...it's just so strange to hear you say that, after everything you've been through..even though I wasn't here when you and Tuffnut apparently had some sort of feud going on" Valka said, before adding onto her utterance, "here, take this and write your vote on the paper you've got there" Valka said, handing over a wooden pencil to Morgan.

Morgan ducked down at the wooden table to write his vote, and even though the vikings of Berk couldn't understand his form of English, he still went on to write something more than just the name of the viking he's choosing to vote for.

 _Hiccup. Thanks for letting me live out my dream, man._

He took the map-like paper and slotted it firmly through into the wooden ballot box, solidifying his vote.

"Done and dusted, now I uh...I just need to do a few things before tonight..I'll see you all around hopefully later?" Morgan said, moving out of the front of the line to let it move forwards by one step; Valka was incredibly busy at the moment.

"Yeah, we'll see you later" Valka said, and Hiccup and Astrid nodded at that utterance.

Morgan walked past the gigantic line of vikings, as it dawned on him that it was going to be an absolute struggle to down the steps whilst there's a line of vikings. He was wondering if he should just stay up here whilst the vikings vote in the poll, and to be honest, that sounded like something he was actually going to do. He started walking further into the hall as he could smell the scent of wood and burning, before looking back at the other three vikings. When they noticed him, Morgan made a pointing gesture towards the upper part of the hall, where Hiccup and Valka, both at the same time, gave him the thumbs up from where they were standing, in which they approved of him staying up here. Morgan grabbed the nearest wooden bench and he sat down on it.

He was watching the election as it's happening; the votes are going into that box, and right now, that box has the reveal, much to the secrecy of the box itself, however. Whilst Morgan had cast vote, it was genuinely the first time in his life time that he had ever voted in a poll, and honestly, it felt incredible. He looked at the long line, before suddenly, he noticed a familiar face; Snotlout himself. Morgan didn't know what to think of him; now that Eret was basically thrown into remorse earlier this morning, he didn't know whether Snotlout would do the same thing. Snotlout was anxiously holding onto his paper, before he started looking across the hall, and his eyes were planted firmly on Morgan. He instantly dis-regarded his intention on voting, and, exiting the line towards the wooden ballot box, he began walking over to Morgan, as the two of them seemed to have more of a neutrality between themselves. Snotlout grabbed the opposite bench and simply sat down opposite Morgan, and at first, it was extremely awkward, considering that they've practically fallen out.

"It's uh...ah exciting thing, isn't it?" Snotlout said, trying to get something going as he referred to the voting in the election behind himself.

"Yeah, yeah, for sure..." Morgan said, with Snotlout surprised at the British lad sounding like he's no longer angry.

"Well, look, about what I did...you've gotta-"

"It's fine, Snotlout, okay? I..." Morgan was about to refer to the sight of Eret basically showing a softer side in himself earlier this morning by hinting at forgiveness, "I've realised that it's better to heal...it's better to heal the wound that we started, so let's just forget it all, okay?" Morgan said.

Snotlout nodded, as he was more than relieved at Morgan's desire to start over.

"But I'll be gone by tomorrow, because I'm leaving tonight, so uh...what do you wanna talk about?"

It was reminded in Snotlout's head about the entire hut being burnt thing; he was there at the old hut of Morgan's, in it's burnt state.

"O-oh..I didn't know you were going...tonight?"

"Yeah, Hiccup's arranging a boat for me to head back...it's just not safe anymore, you know? but uh..." he suddenly had an aching sensation in his heart from the reluctance of going through with the leave, in which the reluctance was because of Toothless, "I feel like I need to be somewhere...more in my depth..."

"O-oh..."

Snotlout looked down at the table, as he seemed to have been softened up in his throat from Morgan declaring that he'll be leaving tonight.

"Well hey, can we try and do something together, then? you can't do nothing and expect- oh actually, do you feel alright? I heard about the whole Cloudjumper thing, and honestly Morgan, my helmet's off to you, the amount you've put up with...is just phenomenal, you know? if you were any more peaceful, you'd be a dragon.."

"Oh yeah, I mean, I don't even feel that bad anymore...you know, because I had sleep, and uh...uhm..." his morning, loving 'preview' with Toothless earlier on had once again went into his memory, causing Morgan to stutter a bit, "I uh, it was...a pleasure I guess..."

"So uh, before I start filling your head up with the things we should totally do before you leave...who do you think's gonna win this election tonight?"

Morgan needed not a thought in his mind; he was going for the logical victor here; Hiccup himself.

"You know what? I voted Hiccup, and I do think it's his to win; after all, it wouldn't be...this...if it wasn't for him and uh...T-Toothless..."

Thinking about Toothless's actions this morning had caused Morgan to nearly gain an arousal, but he eradicated those thoughts by looking forward to hearing who's won the election.

 **In what was a heart breaking moment, Eret, looking all upset, red in his eyes, as they were also filled with tears and water, had finally cracked out a softer side of himself; at first, he didn't want Morgan to forgive him, but instead, he simply wanted the British lad to understand his secretive fears of being hated on because of his past as a dragon trapper with the horrific Drago, but Morgan, willing to start fresh for his final day with Eret, had forgave him anyway, and now, Eret clearly seemed more brightened up. The election has officially began today, and the votes for who should be the Chief are already in the ballot wooden box; Morgan had cast his, before stumbling across Snotlout in the hall, where he also made up with him. There was a permanent thought in the back of Morgan's mind though, throughout all of this; the things that Toothless might do to Morgan himself, in a loving manner. Speaking of Toothless, Morgan's came up with a plan; he's going to, reluctantly still, go through with the leave, but he want's to see if Toothless stops him, and if he does, Morgan will stay. With the election now in full-swing, who will be the next Chief of Berk come tonight? how will Morgan feel when he returns to his family back in the 'real' world?**


	58. Culmination of the Election

**RECAP: Eret had approached Morgan with the desire to make amendments, and although he didn't expect any forgiveness, the 6'4 viking got just that. Morgan had cast his vote in the election, and speaking of forgiveness, he and Snotlout are suddenly getting on well again, after the debacle that was faced when Snotlout did what he did. Morgan had concluded in his head that he'll be intent on leaving, with hidden uncertainty still, however, but if Toothless stops him at any point, he'll take that route instead.**

Toothless had voted for Hiccup before, but it was now in the middle of the day, and the voting was still going on, as strong as ever, on Berk; it was an all-day poll until the night time, where the anticipation-generating results will be revealed. Toothless had something else on his mind at the moment, though. After overhearing what Cloudjumper did last night, and after overhearing from Valka and Hiccup that he's in the forest for the duration of today due to his suspension, Toothless wanted to visit the Stormcutter, and on top of that, he's got a plan in his intelligent reptilian mind. Toothless flew through the air with speed, before noticing the gigantic collection of trees extending to the ground that he's flying above, as he passed a couple of the hilly parts of the forest. He descended with his black wings towards the forest, where, upon close contact with the ground, he let his paws slam firmly down to the grass. The Night Fury shook his entire body as he made a firm landing with his precision. He was going to look for Cloudjumper, so he could potentially get the Stormcutter's help on a certain matter.

Toothless sneezed through his nostrils, sending his head rapidly forwards for a brief moment. He shook his head left and right afterwards, causing his ears to slightly wobble. He began walking through the forest and past the many boulders, pine trees, and just the general vacancy of this place. He was looking at everything with a side-ways style with his head; he kept it tilted whilst studying the surrounding vicinity. He had that raised-eyebrow-like expression on his face as he did this. His wings were on his back as he needed to rest them after flying around for so long, but luckily, it didn't take long for the Night Fury to hear some movements. His incomparable hearing skills had directed him, oddly enough, straight ahead to where he was already walking. With every step on his paws, he began flapping his wings slightly to increase his running speed significantly. After passing by a couple more boulders and pine trees and a maze of bird chirps in the forest, Toothless halted his rapid speed as he saw a resting, yet teary-looking Cloudjumper on the ground, with his four wings spread out evenly.

The Stormcutter raised his head up from the ground to see Toothless, and although it cheered him up to see the Night Fury, the guilt was still piled upon him from last night, and cornering him in his big head. Toothless walked over to Cloudjumper's raised up head, and after a brief nuzzle and purr, Toothless had acknowledged that Cloudjumper's been crying; before he began hinting to Cloudjumper about what he want's the Stormcutter to do later on, he wanted to cheer him up. Cloudjumper is, after all, a dragon that Toothless gets on with a lot, to the point that they're just as playful with each other as Toothless himself is with Stormfly.

**HICCUP IS AT THE DOCKS, WHERE A COUPLE OF THE SAILING VIKINGS WERE STANDING**

He didn't want this to happen, but Hiccup wanted to put Morgan's safety first, so by walking all the way here to the docks, expecting to meet up with a viking who can sail those very boats down there at the ocean (from looking down at them from the high wooden platforms), he's essentially confirming to himself that it's happening. Hiccup waved at the vikings, as his metal leg was making a notable, and distinguishable sound every time he had walked on it, which had made it easier for everyone to separate Hiccup's location in a crowded area for example.

"Aha, here's the Chief himself, voted for you all the way, pal" one of the sailor vikings said, as he rested his back against the collection of stones, in which the wooden platforms of the docks were right behind the stone wall he was resting on.

"Aha, thanks, but listen, I uh, I need quite a big favor from one of you..if you uh, if you wouldn't mind?" Hiccup said, switching from eye-contact to looking to the stone behind them constantly; it was a typical thing for Hiccup to do.

"I'll volunteer for anything, if need be...?" the same viking had said, nodding with positiveness to Hiccup.

"Ah, great. You see, uh, I need you to take somebody back to uhm...hold on a second.." he was trying to think of the name of the place that Morgan's mentioned quite a few times; he had it on the tip of his tongue, before it suddenly hit him like a bomb, "Braton" he said.

"W-What?"

Hiccup meant Britain, but he genuinely couldn't remember the name.

"Braton, it's the place he claims he lives at, or whatever, but the point is, he needs to be where he belongs, for his own safety, did you see what happened last night?"

"Oh yeah...I heard that, Hiccup, hard times..."

"That hut that was burnt down had Morgan inside it, and he could of been made into a burnt carcass. I don't want to risk the safety of anyone anyways, but I especially don't want Morgan to be somewhere where he clearly isn't safe...I'd be grateful forever, if you did do it for me?" Hiccup said.

"Why don't you just get a dragon to fly him there? it'd be faster?"

"He's not a particularly keen person on flying in high heights, oddly enough, haha.." Hiccup had recalled the times in when Morgan had claimed that he didn't like flying on dragons due to the heights they ascend to, but he's gotten used to them slightly, "so uh, if you could, I'd consider like uh...I dunno, what do you want for it?"

The viking laughed, before standing up straight from resting his back against the stone. He looked at Hiccup with dignity, before adjusting his helmet on his head as he began speaking his response to Hiccup.

"You don't need anything. If it's something that needs to be done, it's something that needs to be done. When and where do you want me to meet him?"

Hiccup, having thought about the entire procedure beforehand, had the perfect answer for it. It was one of those rare occasions where Hiccup was actually thinking smartly for once. He does anyways, but most of the time he'll make a mistake out of it.

"So uh, you can sail your boat over to the end of the forest tonight, and then I'll uh...I've been wanting to try out my portrait skills for quite a while, so I'll draw him a picture of the boat that he'll be getting on, so he can guide himself through the forest and ultimately, know that the first boat he sees is 100% the correct one for him. Does that sound okay?"

"Oh Hiccup, you're so unique in many ways pal, haha. Yeah, sure thing, I'll go and check on the boat right now, then.." the viking laughed, with his loyalty to Hiccup as Chief coming into play here by happily agreeing into giving Morgan a boat ride back home to Britain, even though the two of them lack a single idea on where it is, or WHAT it even is.

The viking shook Hiccup's hand before walking off towards the direction of the village. Shortly afterwards, Hiccup looked downwards at the ground, as he noticeably gulped, before snapping himself out of the vacancy he was just experiencing. He nodded to himself to reassure himself that this was the right move, even though he was starting to feel somewhat guilty. It was the right choice, though, and from an outsider's standpoint, it's simply the case that a fan of How To Train Your Dragon, thinking that this world would be just as fun and as enjoyable as it looked on the screens, hadn't expected it to actually resemble the type of realism, and in turn, stress and close-calls in terms of death that he's experienced.

**EVERYBODY IS AT THE HALL, AS THE VOTES ARE COLLECTED VIA THE BOXES**

It took not one, but TWO boxes throughout the duration of today to collect every single vote; more vikings than the debate by a significant margin had voted, and Valka had done a bit of research during the duration of the election. Trying to distract herself and the rest of Berk from what Cloudjumper did last night when he made a reminiscent of what a dragon raid used to be back in the day, she went around the island and she had asked the vikings who they voted for; she set herself a certain number of vikings to ask, and with this 'exit poll', it'll give the island an early indication as to who's winning tonight's poll. It was a genius idea, and so genius that it was appropriate that a Haddock viking had thought it up; the Haddock's have always been inventive, especially Hiccup, with his tail fins for Toothless, and generally his other contraptions.

"Alright everybody..." Valka said, taking in a big gulp of air.

It wasn't just the vikings in the hall, either; this occurrence tonight was far more important than that of the debate; all of the dragons were here, too, it was that important. Hiccup took a gamble with this election, and he may have lost it entirely to Astrid. Astrid and Hiccup were in the middle of a gigantic gathering of vikings and dragons around them, with Valka standing in front. At the long tables towards the sides, there were two vikings on each side, where, as soon as Valka reveals the exit poll results, the count for the real poll will take place.

"Before we officially conclude on who's won this thing, I think I ought to tell you all about what I've done today...now of course, ignoring the events of last night, some crazy things have happened...we've been in the midst of history with this entire election, we've seen certain people step up that we never expected to do so in the first place, and we've made ourselves not just a viking island with dragons, we've also made ourselves a viking island with dragons that has been given a say on the leadership of the tribe itself; you all had your voices speak your opinion, and now I can conclusively state that this.." she tapped the paper in her hand, "is nothing but a tiny exercise of the actual voice of all of you, in the form of those two boxes on both sides of the hall. When I reveal the contents of this paper, the count will be under way, where we can discover whether Astrid has slid in and snatched her way into the role of Chief, or whether my son, Hiccup, has hung on like the dignified viking he is...and it's not just ourselves that has participated in this...our dragons here have also had their say, and it really goes to show that intelligence can evolve into levels that we could never possibly imagine...being myself, I knew, all those years ago, when I had yet to discover Hiccup, haha" she chuckled at the fact that it was an odd statement, "these dragons were going to go a long way...and here we are.."

Astrid placed a thumbs up gesture at Stormfly, as Hiccup shrugged awkwardly at Toothless, who was sat at the front of the gathering. The other dragons were situated with their vikings, and Skullcrusher's size had caused him to resort to sitting right outside the hall doors. It was a lovely sighting, and one that was reminiscent of the first Snoggletog that Berk had with the dragons, when they all returned from their disappearance. Although it had that vibe, that didn't stop a certain somebody from looking like he meant it when he said he's leaving after the result of the poll.

Morgan still had his shorts and regular viking clothing on, but he had a brown-bag-like equivalent on his back, and in his hand, he had a rolled-up bit of paper; in the bag was a bunch of bread and contained water for the journey back to Britain, and the rolled-up bit of paper firmly in his hand was the drawing of the boat that Hiccup had given him earlier on. He was briefed by Hiccup before about what the plan was, and Morgan had, judging by his appearance, seemed to be willing to go through with it. The more he realised that he was about to genuinely do it, the more he was hoping for a particular dragon to stop him, even though he does want to see his family again.

"Over 50 vikings were questioned today, and with the magic of numbers and writing, I can conclusively say that I can now predict what I think has happened tonight..." Valka raised her palm up to the crowd of vikings, calling for silence, and she accomplished just that.

She left a gap between the last time she spoke to now, for a total of 10 seconds before revealing her exit poll results.

"And what I'm saying..." she began a huge smirk on her face, "is that Hiccup has the largest amount of votes, and a landslide is likely..."

There was a gigantic explosion of cheers and applauds across the hall, with the vikings on both the long tables on either side of the hall instantly opening up the boxes and dumping out the map-like papers with votes on them, with Valka's reveal of the exit poll commencing the official vote. Hiccup couldn't help but smile at himself, and Astrid had suddenly walked up towards him, before throwing herself into him; she began hugging him, with her arms around his neck in the midst of the loud roars of approval.

"Congratulations, babe. You did this, and you've made history..." she whispered, kissing his cheek subsequently.

Hiccup admired Astrid for her reaction; she took it like a dignified viking, and he too kissed her afterwards.

"And here are the figures...Hiccup on 74, with Astrid trailing him with a total of 26 votes..."

The two of them moved back to where they were standing, as the gigantic crowd of vikings began wandering around the hall as soon as the figures of the exit poll were revealed. The atmosphere was suddenly turned up to a whole new level of energy, with a collective amount of mumbling being heard from every single corner of the hall. Snotlout stood with Hookfang as he was embracing the moment, whilst Ruffnut and Fishlegs did the same with their dragons. Hiccup moved over to Toothless as he observed the vikings on the long tables counting the votes, and he could see that they were arranging the papers into different piles. Astrid did the same with Stormfly, in which she was possessing a mature attitude at the very high prospect of her losing this election to Hiccup. Morgan loved it; this was exactly how his political elections in his country had worked; you'd have an exit poll to give the most accurate prediction, and then you'd eventually have the final result, and most of the time, the exit poll is broadly in line with the actual result. He walked over towards Hiccup, holding his bag firmly in place, wanting to congratulate him on his victory before he leaves shortly.

"Hey uh, Hiccup?" Morgan said, as he was more than aware that Toothless was with him.

The first set of eyes to lay on him were the puppy green eyes of Toothless, and then shortly afterwards, it was Hiccup's own.

"I just wanted to say...well done on this, you uh, you deserved this...I'm not saying that Astrid wasn't good, but hey, it was yours to win, clearly.." he said, as he couldn't help but get a total of five seconds in on looking at Toothless besides Hiccup himself.

"Thank you, Morgan. I guess it was just uh..you know, something that I perhaps had overestimated in terms of thinking that she'd beat me, haha...but seriously though, these past weeks have been the most intriguing and enjoyable I've had. It doesn't feel all that long ago that you were this tiny, afraid and apprehensive little guy I found hiding behind the boulders when me and Toothless here" he patted Toothless's side, as the Night Fury looked at his viking briefly, "decided to go fishing..."

"Oh yeah, haha..." now that Morgan thinks about it, he found it funny that he was afraid and panicky when he first woke up here, into his favorite 'fictional' world, "and uh...Toothless here tackled me down against one of the mossy walls at the time, didn't you?" Morgan said, looking at Toothless.

It suddenly hit on Morgan that perhaps, mentioning being 'tackled down' now had 'different' meanings, given the secretive feelings that he and Toothless have for each other, and it caused him to feel awkward and uncertain as to whether or not Hiccup knows about it. When Morgan looked back up at Toothless, the Night Fury purred quietly, with yet another wink with a blink from just his left puppy eye, and it made Morgan break his heart inside; seeing Toothless clearly caring for him to this extent, despite doing much bigger things in terms of accomplishments that dwarf Morgan himself, only made Morgan want Toothless to stop him even more. His shiny, black and pure scaly body was exposing it's cuteness to him more than ever as Toothless started smiling with a closed mouth towards both his viking and Morgan. He wanted to look as if he's not singling out Morgan with his wink and his hinting expressions, so by smiling and looking at Hiccup, it looked like that was the case.

He refrained from nuzzling Morgan by standing besides the British lad, because he's saving all of that for a later time. Toothless honestly knows that Morgan isn't going anywhere (because of him), so that's why he's not reacting like the way he was expected to at the reality of Morgan himself leaving.

"But yeah, I uh, I wish I could have a dragon like you, one day...you guys...and especially you, Toothless, makes this.." he made a circle shape with his hands in the air, "what it is nowadays...your cuteness is like a glaring diamond, Toothless.."

He was flirting with the Night Fury at this point, and Toothless found it somewhat arousing that Morgan was willingly expressing, what was clearly love-filled comments, towards him in the open of every viking and Hiccup himself. He once again slipped his tongue in and out of his black, foam-textured lips towards Morgan, hinting back at the British lad too, before taking a glare down at his exposed, hairy legs because of his shorts; his dragon body began thriving with desire. Morgan's mind was saying _Keep doing that, and don't stop looking._ On that note, he looked back at Hiccup as he was more than happy at Toothless getting a good glare down there, and he could see the Night Fury remain at it from the corner of his eye. Toothless is simply admiring what he might, should he stop Morgan successfully from leaving, be in for. Toothless wanted Morgan's hairy legs for many ways, and ways in which he'll pursue when he's alone with Morgan at a later date. That is, if he manages to stop Morgan from leaving.

"I was expecting you to get your own, but we never got around to doing it, did we?" Hiccup said, recalling that Valka was willing to, at one point, help him out in getting his own dragon.

"I doubt I would of been a wanted uh, 'viking' anyways, haha. I'm gonna go talk to the others before the result, I'll definitely make sure to speak to you right before I leave, and also, does the guy sailing the boat know I'm coming?"

"Don't worry about it, I made sure he knew every single detail"

"Alright, cool, I'll see you in a bit, Toothless, and Hiccup" Morgan said, backing up slowly.

As he walked off, Toothless began rolling his puppy eyes, just imaging the things he can get up to with Morgan. He snapped himself out of it, and he suddenly sneezed through his nostrils to emit a cute, purr-sounding sneeze. Hiccup patted his head, proud of Toothless after all of these years.

Morgan had first caught a glimpse of Barf and Belch's two green heads near the large meade doors, and he walked over towards them as he was expecting Ruffnut to be there; he wanted to say his goodbyes to everyone before the result is revealed; it was like a race against the clock as a result. He noticed Ruffnut looking up at her dragon, as one of the heads were looking directly down at her as she was hugging the neck. When she saw somebody, with that somebody being Morgan, walking towards her from the corner of her eye, she and Barf and Belch turned to Morgan as he looked like some sort of tourist with the bag; the shorts only enhanced that appearance.

"Heya guys, haha.." he said, smiling at Ruffnut as he did at Barf and Belch.

"Do you feel alright?" Ruffnut asked, in regards to the Cloudjumper situation last night.

"Oh yeah yeah, I feel fine now, but erm...listen, I need to make this quick since I don't know how fast those guys can count, but uh, I'm leaving tonight, so I just wanted to-"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's just too unsafe for me at this point, and hey, I haven't seen my family in like, weeks.."

Noticeably, Morgan was putting on a different mask; the mask of wanting to leave, but whenever he sees Toothless, the mask of wanting to stay slips into place, but he's still expecting the prospect of Toothless stopping him in either of those masks, despite wanting to see his family again, but if he doesn't, then the leave will go straight ahead.

"T-that's quite a shocker, where're you going?"

"Britain"

"Never heard of that place before, but if you're serious..." Ruffnut held a hand out towards Morgan, "then uh..don't get your head knocked out, and don't get into anymore trouble, haha" she added, as Morgan took the hand to shake it.

"How can you talk so like...normally to me, when you know...from the past?"

"I've gotten over that, Morgan. Sure, I miss my bro, but it's life, and I have to move on, right? it just so happens that he had tried to cause you harm, and it came back to bite him in the butt. Don't spout the same old blardy blardy blaaaah again..."

"I-I'm not, but-"

"I'm kidding, haha. I really hope...if you are leaving...you don't forget about us, it's been a genuinely intriguing not just for us, but for our dragons here too, to meet somebody who looks like they came from another planet, haha.."

Barf and Belch lowered their two heads down towards Morgan, where they purred as he stroked their nostrils briefly, where he could feel the warmth emerge from them.

"I'll miss you guys...take care, and again, I'm sorry..." he said to Ruffnut, in reference to Tuffnut's death.

Morgan walked away from Ruffnut and Barf and Belch, with Ruffnut genuinely looking shocked; she liked Morgan, despite his encounter with Tuffnut, so to see him leave, and with that sounding very real, it caught her off guard.

Morgan walked through the gigantic amounts of talks from the hundreds of vikings as he walked up the very brief stone steps in the middle of the hall; he noticed a black void near where he was just standing when he spoke with Hiccup; he tried to not react to Toothless any longer, at least until he steps outside. As he was gently moving past the various vikings, he could see Hookfang's head, but then he could also see Fanghook's head, and the two dragons were stood, just messing around with their vicious paws at Snotlout and Ruffnut respectively. Once Morgan's body had came out from the crowd, Gustav was the first one to notice Morgan, and then Snotlout caught on.

"Heya.." Morgan said, standing closer besides one of the counting vikings near the table.

"Wait...are you...leaving now?" Snotlout said, noticing the bag on Morgan's back.

"Yeah, it's just unsafe for me, you know? and again, Snotlout, I overreacted about you know what, so yeah, I don't hate you, haha, in fact, I'd say you, next to Fishlegs, oh and uh, you too Gustav, were the closest lot I was ever with"

"HAHAHA, you were friends with Fishleggsssss"

Morgan simply shrugged that off.

"But man, it's been crazy...I realistically cannot say a thing here to convince you to stay, so uh...don't forget me, alright? we were just getting started.."

"I'm especially gonna miss seeing you, Morgan. Also, uh, about stepping down from the debate-"

"Oh, Gustav, that's the past, I've completely forgotten about it, don't think I still have something against you, because I don't, alright?"

Snotlout walked up to Morgan, as the two of them gave themselves a big hug; whilst Snotlout's scent consisted of a mixture of wood and burning, it felt nice to hug him. Just from Snotlout's grip of Morgan at the moment, you could tell that he's genuinely upset about the British lad leaving. After giving Gustav a hug of goodbye too, Morgan turned to both Fanghook and Hookfang.

"You guys...you're one of the coolest looking dragons in this world, don't forget that, alright?"

Hookfang and Fanghook both lowered their vicious heads down to nuzzle Morgan. Despite knowing that he's got a thing going on with Toothless, they liked him as a normal guy, and, much like the others, they felt inspired from everything he's fought through. Hookfang's soft side, as he's showing at the moment, instantly makes him one of the more likable dragons on Berk. Just to be able to touch those hard, rough and tough scales and spikes of Hookfang and also Fanghook's was enough for Morgan to conclude that they were clearly a bunch of epic dragons.

**THE RESULTS ARE ABOUT TO BE REVEALED**

After saying goodbye to Fishlegs, Astrid, Valka, Hiccup and the rest he's done, it broke Morgan's heart, that the reaction that he's received from them all sounded genuinely upset and shocked at his departure. They genuinely liked him, too. But now though, just before he opens and shuts those large meade doors for the final time perhaps, he stuck around for the results as a bunch of the counting vikings, after an hour+ of counting the votes, had surrounded Valka, and eventually, they handed her over a bit of paper which had the final, and positively correct figures. The exit poll's figures, 74 to 26, were looming in everyone's head, because not only were they a clear prediction of what the true result will be, but it was also an intriguing thing, for Morgan too, to discover if the real results bare any resemblance to the exit poll's, in terms of the gap.

"Alright you guys, this is it...you've all voted after a busy day, and after a surprise for my son to move this poll to today rather than at the end of the week, but hey, as a viking, you've gotta expect the unexpected, haha. I can conclusively state that there has been a clear choice made, and you've all decided on who you want...to be the Chief of our tribe and Berk, so here we go..."

"These figures I have in this here paper, I need to make aware, are the results of a couple of recounts, so there's no unfairness and all that non-sense..."

Astrid and Hiccup stood behind Valka as the two of them were visibly shivering, just by looking at their hands. Hiccup didn't think he'd be shivering, but the prospect of losing his role as Chief feels like it's closing in on him, and as for Astrid, winning such a significant role is all that's causing her to shiver.

"Astrid Hofferson...132..." Valka declared, with Astrid wearing a surprised look at getting that many votes, as she had an applaud handed over to her, and Morgan joined in with all the vikings clapping.

As the most important poll in the entire election, it'd only be fitting, as a reminder, to recall that Hiccup's sole purpose of calling it was to kill off all of his apprehensive thoughts, and the fears of being without Toothless, and what's about to be announced next will complete his objective, once and for all.

"Hiccup Haddock..." Valka said, unable to control a smile emerging on her face.

"789..." and a landslide it was.

There was a thunderous applaud occurring throughout the hall; the tables were practically shaking, the yells of the vikings and the cheers, all aimed at Hiccup, made it feel like the hall was going to collapse downwards into the cliff, the ears of everyone felt as if they had gone deaf, and more importantly, all the dragons began roaring out of their own cheers. Morgan clapped in the midst of the gigantic celebration, as Astrid once again rushed over to hug her boyfriend; it was a beautiful sight, and in turn, Valka had hugged her son; the election was over, and now, Hiccup, baring the biggest smirk on his face in a while, felt more than accomplished with what his initial purpose of calling this election was.

Morgan was slowly walking towards the hall doors, as he firmly grasped the bag on his back before taking ahold of the rolled-up paper in his palm. He turned back to the commotion, as everyone seemed completely distracted with celebrating Hiccup's gigantic landslide in the election; he get's to stay on as Chief, but most importantly, he's had reassurance that the vikings of Berk DO trust him, albeit 132 of them would rather have Astrid. Morgan watched on for a few more seconds, and, subtly, Toothless peeked his head over to that direction, and as Hiccup and his lot celebrated together, it was Hiccup who was the first viking to get a glance at Morgan for the final time; subsequently, Astrid and Valka did the same, and as the roars of the vikings were still being emitted, they all looked at Morgan with faces of neutrality; this was Morgan's goodbye, and they acknowledged that fully. Hiccup struggled to move his hand up out of the reluctance of accepting that Morgan's truly leaving; he still remembers meeting him back at the cove all those weeks ago, where Toothless had hated him at first. Morgan waved back ever so slowly, wanting Hiccup to focus on his gigantic achievement.

Toothless, and the other dragons, had all knew that Hiccup would win, except for Stormfly obviously, who clearly wanted Astrid to win, but she still, respecting Hiccup's position, gave him a celebration roar amongst the other dragons. The reptiles all clinged their eyes onto Morgan, and Toothless especially; the vikings all thought that this was the last time they'll ever see him, but the dragons knew the truth. They know that Toothless, in some form, is going to stop Morgan from leaving, and they want the two of them to be together; a human and a dragon? peculiar, but the dragons, for some reason, had a keen interest in it happening.

Morgan opened the meade hall doors slowly, before walking through them, and at last, that slamming of the door from his exit was the last time those doors were ever going to feel Morgan's palm again. The second his body disappeared to the behind of the doors, it broke Snotlout's, Gustav's, and the other's hearts; he's gone, and he's going back home right now in the midst of them all celebrating Hiccup's dominant victory over Astrid in the poll.

 **This is it; the culmination of the election has, defying the odds, resulted in Hiccup winning a LANDSLIDE over Astrid; not only is he staying on as Chief, but he can now feel happy and secure in himself, because now he knows that pretty much every viking on the island trusts him to be Chief, which is why he called this election in the first place; he wanted to kill off the apprehensive thoughts, especially the ones that had made him imagine himself without Toothless. These thoughts were generated from the fact that Hiccup had believed that he handled the Tuffnut and Morgan situation poorly, to the point that it made him question this; if he can't handle something that should have been easy to deal with, how is he going to cope with being Chief? well, this result has accomplished precisely what Hiccup wanted, and he can now relax. Morgan has now started his path to the boat tonight that'll take him back to Britain; he's leaving, but he's also wary of Toothless popping by to stop him, and honestly? Morgan would stay with Toothless if the Night Fury does that, but if he doesn't, Morgan will, reluctantly still, go for the leave (even though he'll always have that love for Toothless, even when he's back on the screens again when he get's back to Britain). With him saying goodbye to everyone, is this truly the end of Morgan's dream-come-true, where he's been able to live within the How To Train Your Dragon universe, something ALL the fans of that series want?**


	59. One step closer to Toothless

**RECAP: Hiccup had won the Chief election with a landslide over Astrid, generating the loudest amount of cheers from not just the vikings, but the dragons. Morgan, in the midst of the votes being counted, had said his goodbyes to everyone. Shortly after the landslide result for Hiccup was revealed, Morgan had officially exited the hall, beginning his exit from Berk entirely.**

Morgan remained outside of the hall, directly behind the large meade doors for a moment, and he made a slow turn back towards them. The realisation that he's actually going to leave now was overwhelming, and just staring at those doors, knowing that he could easily walk back in there and say that he's staying, made him feel a bit touched emotionally. However, it's probably for the best if he does leave, and anyways, there's one final hope for the thing that he want's to happen, and that's obvious as to what it is. He looked back towards the dark, yet lit up village from the top of these steps, and he began taking gradual walks down them. He was told by Hiccup that he has to go through the forest, all the way to the end of it, where his boat will be. It's been arranged to be there so nobody would make a big deal out of the occurrence; it's better, Hiccup felt, for Morgan to leave whilst everyone was distracted with something else entirely, and that was indeed celebrating the election results. Just to ensure that nobody would interrupt the process, Hiccup had arranged for the boat to depart with Morgan on it from the end of the forest.

He stepped off the stone steps, baring his two boots onto the grass, and he instantly began walking towards the side of the cliff from here; he could see some of the pine trees of the forest from here. As he walked, he was having a reflection in his head about all of the things he's accomplished; the warmth of the night time had eased him into this mindset, because it was all calm and peaceful. He had to keep adjusting the bag from falling off of his back as he walked. He was thinking about the time in which he had to practically strand himself from the entirety of Berk by swimming out in the sea to a tiny little island just a bit away from the forest itself; looking back on it, Morgan found that to be a bit dramatic. He walked past the sides of the huts that had the painted colours of some of the dragons on them; two things he never got done during his time on this island was to get his own hut painted in the colours of Toothless, and speaking of which, he never even got his own dragon; something that surely, every How To Train Your Dragon fan would strive for, but Morgan was different and in a different boat, clearly due to the occurrences of the recent days between himself and Toothless.

He had no idea what to expect with this whole boat journey. He didn't even know if it was possible to sail on a boat all the way back to Britain from Berk, because it genuinely feels as if Berk isn't even anywhere near a mainland country, let alone Britain. Morgan wiped his forehead to cure himself of the itching sensations that were emerging on it; whenever he walked a long distance, he'd feel himself become all itchy, but nothing that a quick scratch wouldn't cure. He stopped in an atmosphere of openness; he was outside of the village now, and as he turned back around to glare at the Great Hall's entrance from here, where the huts were smaller in his eyes because he was further away, and more towards the forest, he once again felt a crack strike in his heart; he was starting to become worried that maybe, after all, Toothless won't stop him. The Night Fury looked engaged and proud of Hiccup for winning a landslide, and possibly, he will stay there and be with his viking to celebrate with him. If that's the case, then it's a true exit for Morgan. Just seeing the village of Berk in person was still surreal to him, after all of this time. He's genuinely going to boast on social media to everyone that has a passion for How To Train Your Dragon that he's physically been there, whether they'll believe him or not, when he get's back home somehow. Morgan looked back towards the upcoming forest, turning away from the beautiful, and historical cliff of Berk that everyone's come to know, and, leaving the vicinity of the village entirely, Morgan headed towards the forest as he could hear the ocean below. His heartbroken feeling was erased from looking away from the cliff that holds the hall.

Morgan lifted up his palm with the rolled-up paper, and he slowly rolled it outwards, taking a tight grip of it with his other hand now, to unveil a smoothly drawn portrait of the boat; it was medium-sized, and had a 3-D background to it. Morgan was surprised at Hiccup's drawing ability, but considering that he drew Toothless in that little notebook with ease during the time he was studying the Night Fury in the cove, it honestly wasn't surprising at all. Morgan could make out three sails upon large wooden poles on the boat, making it resemble one of those boats that had sailed out towards the Dragon's nest as the vikings at the time had captured Toothless, and the ones that Hiccup was observing as he stood out at the docks too.

"Woah.." he naturally spouted, at the pure genius skill of the portrait.

He held it like a map, even though no map was needed, and he stepped right into the forest. As he walked into the forest whilst holding the portrait of the boat in his grasp, he had a desire to just hum a song of his; a song that he used to listen to back at home, because at the moment, it was boring to just look at a drawing, walking in an environment where boulders, pine trees and a general vacancy (because the birds are sleeping at night) are your main surroundings. He could smell the scent of nature in the midst of this too; grass, and a smaller amount of burning. When he looked up from the portrait, he could see that the forest itself was thicker and deeper than he had initially expected. He hasn't been back here in a while, so it felt new to him. He began singing and humming at the same time, very brief words of one of his favorite songs that he'd usually listen to as he continued to walk forwards. He was hoping to at least come across that dead tree that's been here for all of these years that Toothless had crashed on when he was shot down from Hiccup's catapult all those years ago, because that to him was like a monument; a monument in which it pretty much represents the beginning of the path towards the vikings and the dragons becoming close companions.

He looked up again, to the same old sight, but the grass was growing thicker, and the boulders were increasing in width. He found himself at the hilly part of the forest, and, briefly checking to get a vague idea of just how far he's ventured into the forest so far, he looked behind himself; he could still see the opening back to the mainland of Berk, but it was of a much further distance. He turned back around, looking down at the portrait again. Hiccup gave him this portrait so he could easily identify the boat that he's been arranged to get on for the journey back to Britain, but he couldn't conclude whether or not he actually needed it. Morgan felt peckish, suddenly.

Realising that he's far from his destination, Morgan felt like it was the better option to just cure his hunger. He rolled up the thick and map-like paper with the portrait, where he planted it carefully amongst the thick grass, before he slid the bag off of his back. There, he opened it up slowly to unveil some pieces of bread, and some contained water. Morgan took out the longest bit of bread, and he instantly sent it into his mouth. Munching through the soft bread, Morgan had an easy time chewing it, and he was already feeling cured from his hunger. He started looking around himself, holding the bread close to his mouth as he did so, taking in the fact that he's literally the only living thing in this forest at the moment, not including the sleeping birds obviously. After a few more munches and bites of the bread, Morgan was ready to continue onwards through the forest. He grabbed the bag, and slid the handles of it onto his armpits, keeping the bag itself in place on his back. He ducked down to pick up the portrait, and he was able to hold the bread at the same time as he was holding the portrait.

**MORGAN'S BEEN WALKING FOR TEN MINUTES**

He was deep into the forest, and he could start hearing the waves of the ocean from within the trees. He was practically being roofed over from all of the thick pine trees nearby; no longer was he in the presence of any human or dragon, he was truly on his way to leaving Berk. He felt upset though that Toothless hasn't stopped him, but perhaps, all that 'love' that the Night Fury has shown was possibly a joke. Morgan felt like that was the case, and since there's been no sign of Toothless at all, it only added to the sadness that he's gradually generated during the duration of this trip through the dark, and historical forest of Berk.

As he procrastinated in finishing off his bread during the past ten minutes, he still had a bit of it left in his palm as he held the portrait. He didn't know if he should expect the boat to be right there when he get's to the end of the forest and to the body of the ocean, or if he should be expecting to wait when he get's there. The only way for him to truly find out is if he get's there first. Morgan once again resorted to humming his favorite song, and he once again returned to singing some of the words of it. He was following the direction of the sound of the waves, in order to get to the shore of the forest itself.

"Dudududud...karma karma..." he sung, as he munched on the final bits of his bread.

Exposing itself from amongst the closely placed trees and the darkness, a gigantic snapping sound of a twig had caused Morgan to flinch and shiver on the spot; he looked over to the direction that he heard the sound from; surely, it wasn't the case of him being followed again, surely? he HATED being watched by somebody he couldn't see himself, especially in a dark atmosphere like this.

"W-What?" he said, instantly after the snapping sound, slowly moving his head like a fan to look everywhere towards the direction, with his mouth open slightly.

He looked all over the trees...but there was nothing he could see. All he heard was one tiny bird upwards, it was that silent. He raised his hand up to his mouth in a circle shape and cleared his throat, assuming that it was just himself. He shoved the last remaining contents of bread into his mouth, instantly distracting himself from the rather intimidating sound of whatever had caused the snapping noise. He was genuinely feeling on edge a bit, but he still had the willingness to walk. He looked down at the portrait, resuming his journey towards the shore of the forest. He pulled his waistcoat-like viking top into a stable position as he walked. Morgan walked past the dark area in which he had heard the monstrous-sounding snap of a twig, looking at it briefly as he could catch a glimpse of an open area beyond the trees he subsequently looked forwards ahead to. He thought he could hear a thick puff, but he didn't react this time. As he got nearer towards the open, there was yet again, another mysterious sound from that very area that had crawled it's way into Morgan's ears, causing him to look back over there as he was readying himself to push through the leaves.

"Oh..haha.." he chuckled, concluding that he's just hearing things at this point.

He began humming a song to distract himself from the disturbing set of sounds he heard just now, and it made it all the more disturbing because this was all in the midst of a dark, empty forest of Berk; he didn't know if one of the vikings had followed him all the way from the village, but he wasn't going to worry about that since it was probably nothing.

"You come and go..." he sung quietly, pushing his way through the trees to the opposite side of where those sounds were coming from, leading him to the forest's edge.

Whatever that was, it had only waited until Morgan had entirely gotten out of the vicinity. It was still intent on following him, unless that 'it' is simply another viking.

Morgan looked well and out to the ocean, and he began walking alongside the shore to try and locate the boat. He rolled out the portrait that Hiccup drew for him again, and he began studying what type of structure the boat itself will be. He could see bodies of water just flowing in small waves, and the roars of those waves gave the water a loudness that had only carried over to Morgan's ears. He could smell the scent of seaweed as he was close to the water, and he could taste the air just drying up the inside of his mouth; the air was windier here because he was near the ocean. Luckily though, the taste of the bread from before had remained, so he wouldn't have to suffer the tasteless and dry air making his mouth all hard-feeling. He walked further along, as he was getting memories of the time he simply swam out to these very waters to avoid being seen by Tuffnut, because at the time, Hiccup and the dragons had initiated a search after his disappearance. He couldn't afford to be seen because Tuffnut would have struck on him earlier.

"Should be here somewhere..." Morgan said, studying the portrait, concluding that he no longer needs it, rolling it up gently to place it into his viking shorts.

He began pacing up and down alongside the shore, before he could suddenly hear the sound of a bunch of steps within the forest trees behind himself. Morgan looked up at the ocean slightly, shocked that he was still hearing those noises. At this point, he couldn't put a finger on what it may be, but there was no use in not checking it out, despite how disturbing this is, as he's leaving anyways.

"What the...?" he said, turning around to the trees, before walking back into the forest itself from the shore.

"Hello?!" Morgan said, expecting the boat to be here any moment now, so if this thing, whatever it may be, is a danger, he can board it instantly and avoid being hurt.

Now this time, Morgan's eyes caught visibility on the source of the sound; he could briefly see a shadow moving amongst the branches, as Morgan himself had moved inwards to the forest, where he stood directly at a position where a thick branch of one of the pine trees was behind him. The figure, looking much bigger than usual, had once again continued to make the twigs over there snap, creating a large amount of those noises.

"W-Hello? i-is anybody there?!" Morgan said, keeping his mouth open briefly after saying that.

A purr-like noise was heard from amongst the trees; Morgan's face instantly brightened up; it was clearly Toothless, and at this point, because the Night Fury's stopping him from leaving, and because there's nobody here to see it, Morgan's more than willing to stay with the Night Fury; he loves him, and he want's to be with him to finally fulfill all of those secretive feelings he had from when he was looking up images of Toothless of his laptop back at Britain, and even now, when he physically came to this island, Berk. He want's the Night Fury to 'reward' him, too.

"Please, come forward, I can wait, you know? the boat's not-" he was once again cut off from another purr, and this time, it sounded like it was closer than ever.

"T-Toothless? please be you, I need you...y-you've been in my mind even before I came here, I don't just like you...I love you...your charming...cute black shiny reptile self...those purrs...your eyes...your cuteness drives me in, man, and I really want you more than ever...from a human like me to a dragon like you, huh? we don't need to hide it any longer..." Morgan said, as he could sense that the Night Fury was about to reveal himself from the branches, and he genuinely wanted to make the point that millions of people back at Britain and the other countries also admire How To Train Your Dragon.

Of course, he wasn't going to refer to the movie's title since he's actually here, but still, he needed to make the point before fully getting into Toothless's loving side, just to tell Toothless how famous he actually is in Morgan's world.

The sheer presence of Cloudjumper's gigantic body being unveiled from amongst the branches had caused Morgan to naturally loosen his grip on the portrait paper; the Stormcutter was approaching Morgan with a steady pace, pushing his lower two wings down to the ground to boost his two big paws. Morgan raised his arms up as he felt himself tremble within his heart; the only dragon that genuinely scares him nowadays is indeed Cloudjumper, and with the Stormcutter revealing himself, Morgan's body had underwent a drastic change, from a desire to see Toothless, to suddenly being petrified as his bones felt weak in seeing Cloudjumper. The dragon's yellow eyes glowed within the darkness as it had made it hard to see the Stormcutter's colouration, which only made this all the more scarier.

"No, no, noo,. **NOOOO!** " Morgan pleaded, with his arms shivering visibly as he began collapsing and sliding down against the branch as he had no escape from Cloudjumper's approaching giant body.

The dragon was unmoved, as his gigantic shadow was surrounding Morgan's body, he was that close to the British lad, as Morgan himself felt completely petrified. He looked to the sides as Cloudjumper tilted his head; he could sense that Morgan was scared and terrified, but that's not what the Stormcutter wants. Morgan rapidly grabbed ahold of two sticks, with his fright senses causing him to uphold a tighter grip upon them with his slippy palms, before holding them up in an X shape towards Cloudjumper's body as the Stormcutter saw no threat in Morgan what-so-ever; what he saw was a terrified, innocent young little guy; confirming to Cloudjumper that Morgan isn't anything that he's thought of the young guy in recent weeks.

" **MEEERCYYYYYYYYY!** " Morgan begged, holding the X shape with the sticks firmly in place as Cloudjumper began purring ever so quietly, wanting to comfort Morgan and show him that he's not here to hurt him.

As Morgan closed his eyes and moved his head sideways, placing his cheek against the branch as a result, whilst holding the sticks up, shivering and trembling in the seated spot he's slipped into against the branch from the terrifying presence of Cloudjumper, he could feel his sticks be gently pushed down, which caused Morgan to open his eyes as he still maintained the shivering in his raised-up arms; Cloudjumper, using that talon on the front of his right bottom wing with it's red colouration, had positioned it on top of the X shape of the sticks, to slowly push them downwards; Morgan didn't know what to say, but he instantly had horrifying memories of when Cloudjumper had burnt the hut down recently. Cloudjumper's yellow eyes gazed upon Morgan's trembling, sat down body, but the British lad didn't want any of it.

"NO, NO, PLEASE DON'T BURN ME! I'LL RUN AWAY IF I HAVE TO!" Morgan said, just tossing the sticks aside, seeing as how Cloudjumper had simply used his talon to gently push them down, which in turn, caused Morgan's arms to move down; proving the ineffectiveness of the sticks.

Cloudjumper raised his right lower wing up, talon aimed directly towards Morgan's head as he was trembling against the branch, in which he started slowly moving it forwards towards the terrified lad's head. Morgan, looking out from his hands from covering his head out of the sheer intimidation of Cloudjumper, after everything he's done, had noticed the red talon; it became lowered as it ascended smoothly towards Morgan's head; Morgan thought he was about to be impaled right into.

"L-LISTEN, Yo-you don't have to do this! just please, good dragon...don't kill me! good good dragon...?" Morgan begged, shivering in his chest in the midst of the darkness surrounding the forest.

Cloudjumper's entire face looked like a smile, as he was very gentle in moving the red talon of his lower wing towards Morgan's head; as it inched closer and closer, Morgan closed his eyes as he was once again exposing the absolute fear he's got into the Stormcutter's eyes. Suddenly, though, Morgan felt a sharp, pointy-like object gently collide with his forehead; in which it was kept there. He opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a red, pointy talon in the middle of his sight; behind it laid a gigantic, grey surface where they looked like pure leather; Morgan instantly realised that his forehead was the victim of Cloudjumper moving his red talon onto it, but he didn't move it off; the Stormcutter just left it there, and this, for some reason, seemed to calm Morgan down as Cloudjumper had taken this as a peace gesture to the frightened lad. As Morgan continued to breath alarmingly as his insides were cooling off from the prior heat of his scared status, he looked at Cloudjumper's smiling face, where his yellow eyes were glazing significantly, like light bulbs as the yellow proved to be effective in the night time. He suddenly began recalling a vital moment in the history of the dragon-viking companionship build from years ago on this very island.

 _"This wasn't a beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature"_ was the first thing he recalled, as Cloudjumper still kept his talon in place on Morgan's head.

Morgan was shocked; it was just as he suspected. Of course, it's Cloudjumper; the very dragon he had seen in that clip of How To Train Your Dragon 2 back at home on his laptop, because he was recalling the very moment before he had taken Valka away. This instantly knocked down the fright and the intimidation that Morgan himself has had for Cloudjumper, and instead, he was taking in the feeling of being protected, guarded, and looked after by the dragons. He could have sworn, during all of this time, that he recognised Cloudjumper from somewhere, and he's right; he HAS seen the Stormcutter before. He looked up at Cloudjumper's face as that very quote seemed to be a reality; a misunderstanding simply didn't eradicate the gentle, protective and dignified nature of Cloudjumper, even if it led to him burning down the hut. Cloudjumper could see in Morgan's facial expression that he was suddenly calm and collected. Morgan could see in Cloudjumper's smiley face that he's a gigantic, soft dragon inside. He could even see his own reflection within the Stormcutter's eyes.

Another thing that Morgan realised, as the talon remained on the forehead, was that this was a significant contrast to another vital moment; it was Hiccup who put his hand on Toothless when they first met, but here, it's Cloudjumper, a dragon, placing his somewhat-equivalent of a hand on a human in Morgan; it was beautiful, and it unlocked the other side of Morgan that Cloudjumper has yet to see. The reason why this is an important moment is because of forgiveness; Cloudjumper's been emitting tears from his eyes in this very forest all day, because he nearly killed an innocent, young guy, and so, this was his way to try and gain forgiveness; he hasn't said it yet, but Morgan seems to be diverging onto that path gradually.

Cloudjumper slowly moved his red talon, and ultimately, his big wing, back away from Morgan as the British lad began ascending against the branch behind himself up onto his feet; he was suddenly given a new image on Cloudjumper entirely, and, despite his size, he's grown a comfort around him after just now, AND after recalling the moment in which he signified that secretly, he's a gentle giant. Morgan just looked up at his yellow eyes as he looked much bigger up close. He could see that Morgan was finally relieved, and that made Cloudjumper happy inside. Morgan briefly turned around as he stood nervously near Cloudjumper, as the dragon tilted his head, with that red and grey shaded curvy forehead of his in full exposure to Morgan's eyes. He looked over to the opening, where he could suddenly see some sort of formation at the water; this was the boat, and that was instantly made clear with the white sails that he could also see through the leaves. This caused Morgan to panic; he doesn't want to leave any longer.

"C-Cloudjumper..." Morgan said, walking right towards Cloudjumper as the Stormcutter's lower wings were planted talon first into the ground, with his upper two wings on his back, "please...please...take me to Toothless...I don't wanna leave...please?" he begged, solidifying his love for the Night Fury, and ultimately, the direction he now wants to take.

Cloudjumper studied Morgan's face, in a way that he was looking as if he was waiting for something first, but Morgan instantly understood what the Stormcutter wanted, or at least, he hopes, anyways.

"I-I forgive you...and I'm sorry for trying to push my luck...it's just the surreal feeling of being here that had made me feel like a dare-devil...I-" he was cut off from Cloudjumper suddenly descending his top left wing downwards in front of Morgan's boots as the Stormcutter lowered his unusually gigantic body; Morgan couldn't believe the size of him, he had a different vibe to Morgan's mind as a result.

"HELLO?!" A strong, powerful voice emitted, from beyond the trees.

Morgan was relieved to see that Cloudjumper's big spikes on his back, and the fact that they were so close together, would allow him to be firmly positioned whilst in the air; the benefit of riding a bigger-than-usual dragon like Cloudjumper.

"Other way, please...please just take me wherever he usually goes...I-I miss him...you heard me when I thought you were Toothless before..I..I just love him, so please...just take me to him..." Morgan said, grasping the big spike in front of himself as he firmly positioned his body in the middle of the row of spikes.

Cloudjumper purred with approval; Morgan felt like he was on the outside of an aeroplane, Cloudjumper was that big. The Stormcutter rushed into the opposite direction of where the boat coming to pick Morgan up was, and he flapped his four gigantic wings out wide; Morgan tightened his grasp on Cloudjumper's spike as he could feel the dragon's body become ground-free below. He want's Toothless, and having coming THAT close to leaving, it dawned on Morgan that he can't ignore this opportunity. He began stroking the spike he was holding on, as a way to show appreciation towards Cloudjumper for helping him out, and for having the courage to gain peace between himself and the British lad. The thing is, though, Cloudjumper knew all along about the plan; even before he revealed himself to Morgan in the trees just now, he knew that he had to take the British lad to the Rookery Island, so he could fulfil his love of seeing Toothless, but the problem is, the Night Fury is still in the hall with the rest, so he isn't there yet. Along that plan, though, Cloudjumper wanted to cure his guilt by gaining a forgiveness from Morgan, and also by showing him his gentle, curious and intelligent side. He could sense that Morgan was relieved and comfortable, making the Stormcutter feel more perked up.

The viking with the boat didn't see a thing, and he was genuinely confused; where is this young lad that Hiccup had talked about earlier? did he leave already, orrr?

**CLOUDJUMPER ARRIVES AT THE ROOKERY ISLAND**

This trip had made Morgan feel all groggy and tired, so it was a relieve for him that he could not only feel the tropical warmth of the rookery, solidifying the confirmation that they're here, but he could also see the rocky island itself with it's green water in the middle. Cloudjumper appeared to be landing on a surface of an elevated formation, however. The Stormcutter flapped his four wings rapidly as he stopped to land; the collection of wind from the gigantic four wings had all been sent into Morgan's ears, and they sounded like the waves you'd usually hear from the sea-side, the wind was that thick in thanks to the size of the dragon. When he landed, Morgan gave Cloudjumper a pat on the spike he held onto for the duration of the flight, before the Stormcutter slowly moved his left wings, both of them, downwards towards the ground. One benefit of riding a giant dragon like Cloudjumper is that you never have to suffer your fear of heights, because you won't be able to see just how high you are with a dragon like him. Morgan slid on Cloudjumper's wings onto the cold rocky surface of this specific area, before he walked in front of Cloudjumper's head to get a bird's eye view of the rookery island from on top of here.

"O-Oh yeah, Toothless is still at the hall...w-what if he doesn't come back?" Morgan asked, looking at Cloudjumper.

The Stormcutter simply purred as a response, as Morgan felt saddened at the possibility that maybe, after all of this time, Toothless doesn't actually love him because 1. he wasn't at the forest to stop him, and 2. he's not here, but little does Morgan know, he's exactly where he needs to be; Toothless will be here, and Cloudjumper's known about it all. Morgan looked tired, as he began rubbing his eyes to try and ease his tiredness.

He walked towards the rocky wall, where Cloudjumper followed him, and subsequently, the Stormcutter suddenly dropped down against the wall; his two paws were curled up as he looked like he was getting into a sleeping position; whilst his two left wings were pretty much against the wall and his gigantic body, his right wings were left spreading out. He lowered his big, forehead-curved, red and grey shaded, spiked-around-the-sides head as the tiny blue colouration just below Cloudjumper's lips were unnoticeable by Morgan due to the darkness surrounding them both.

Morgan wanted to do the same, and Cloudjumper shook his head briefly before fully resting it down. Morgan sat down against the stone wall, worried about whether or not he'll be able to finally cure his love by being with Toothless, but he began looking at Cloudjumper at rapid moments. He curled his fingers up together, having that idea of wanting to live out feeling protected and guarded by a dragon before he fully becomes in love with Toothless.

Cloudjumper kept his eyes open slightly to notice this, and as Morgan let off a big sigh, he started closing his eyes as it dawned on him that what he wants to happen simply won't happen. Suddenly, though, he heard a purr emerge from Cloudjumper, and he opened his eyes to look at the Stormcutter; his right wings were in the air, exposing his curled up paws and that part of his gigantic body, where he was offering Morgan what he wants; to cuddle up, and be safely secured within his wings for the night. Cloudjumper looked at his own wings as Morgan suddenly stood up, with the young lad becoming shy. The shyness was possibly coming from the fact that Cloudjumper was offering the young lad the chance to rest amongst his gigantic reptile-self for the night.

Morgan walked ever so slowly over towards Cloudjumper's body, where he slumped himself gently against the dragon's exposed body from his two right wings, ribs-first, as Morgan could instantly feel his side against Cloudjumper's scaly, somewhat-rock hard, yet slightly soft, body. Cloudjumper decreased his right wings from the air as he happily let them reside amongst his body.

Morgan suddenly found himself concealed within Cloudjumper's leather-like wings, but honestly, this was a lovely feeling; he's once again living out the favourite aspect that he's always dreamt of of How To Train Your Dragon, well, his temporary favourite anyways, since he's about to finally get with Toothless soon. Cloudjumper raised his wings up slightly to move his head towards Morgan; Morgan held onto the Stormcutter's gigantic chin, as it felt like stone; Morgan stroked him, and he nuzzled his face against Cloudjumper's. Morgan still had that bag on his back.

"Thank you..." Morgan said, with Cloudjumper purring as he hardened his nuzzles against Morgan.

The wings went back down, as Morgan felt all warmed up and cozy within Cloudjumper's wings; he used the Stormcutter's body as a pillow; it was beautiful, but come tomorrow, he's finally going to make the feelings he's had before he came here a reality; his crush for Toothless becoming a love between the Night Fury and Morgan himself, which'll most likely lead to a bit of fun tomorrow night.

 **It's confirmed; Morgan is NOT leaving, having buckled at the final second, but it came with what was initially a terrifying cost. Cloudjumper, having been suspended into the forest following his burning of Morgan's hut, had stalked the British lad through it as he was walking to the boat tonight. At first, Morgan was petrified, but he managed to convince the British lad that he's not what he's made himself out to be; he's a gentle, soft giant who has a thirst with intelligence. As soon as Morgan felt comfortable, he begged Cloudjumper to take him to where Toothless is, but the reality is, Morgan doesn't know that Cloudjumper is in on it all; the Stormcutter knows that Toothless wanted him at the rookery island for when he arrives, but he also knew that Cloudjumper wanted to gain Morgan's forgiveness, and to cure him of being afraid of his reptilian self. Now, Morgan finds himself all warmed up and cozy within Cloudjumper's gigantic body and wings at the rookery island, but come tomorrow, he's finally going to solidify the love he has for Toothless; which, in turn, may finally lead to the fun that Morgan's secretly been thinking about. Now that Morgan's no longer leaving, will he finally, without any disturbance, embrace and love Toothless, and in turn, Toothless will do the same for his chosen mate?**


	60. Love lock

**RECAP: Cloudjumper had made it all up to Morgan, after burning down his hut, and just generally showing a hatred of the guy over these weeks. Morgan, initially feeling terrified of Cloudjumper, had grown a gigantic liking for the Stormcutter upon realising, to use an historic quote, he wasn't a vicious beast, but a gentle and intelligent dragon. It was beautiful. To fully cement his intent on making it up to Morgan, Cloudjumper allowed the British lad to sleep within his wings, all cozy and warmed up in them due to their size, where Morgan loved the feeling of it. He's known, throughout his time of getting Morgan to lose his fear of the Stormcutter himself, that Toothless wanted him at the rookery. In other words, Cloudjumper's been in on the relationship brewing up between the Night Fury and Morgan all of this time.**

Morgan sat up from the wall after waking up from Cloudjumper's side underneath his two wings. He had gently and slowly walked out from beneath the wings beforehand so he could cure his morning hunger. He reached down into the bag he had pulled up and off of his back for another bit of bread. He then moved along right to the edge of where he and Cloudjumper's still-sleeping body were at, sitting down, legs dangling in the air as he was playing a risky gamble in sitting along the edge, but he couldn't help it. The morning warmth of the air, along with the beautiful scenery of the rocky formation of the rookery island had made it a desire for Morgan to take it in as he munched on his breakfast. He was surprised that Cloudjumper was still asleep, given that the Stormcutter is usually an active dragon. Morgan began munching his bread, as he could see some dragons landing from the sky onto the island on a different section of it. Some of them watched him as he sat on the edge, curious as to who he was.

He could see a combination of green water and the copper-coloured surfaces of all the rocky formations of the island, as his sitting body had felt like he was sitting on a boulder, the rock was that tough. The scent of the air, emitting a sweet, warmth-like smell added to the abroad-feeling of the island. The bread's taste had caused him to also feel refreshed, as it completely reset his mouth from being in a dry, hard-like feeling, also with the help of a drink of water. Whilst it wasn't out of the ordinary to hear a bunch of roars on an island where all of the dragons take care of their young, he was hearing an exceeding amount of them beyond the rocky wall surrounding the direction of his back. The ones down below, looking up at him didn't emit a single roar, as they stared with perked up ears.

He heard sudden movement behind himself, as those red talons scratched the copper-coloured surface. The four wings of Cloudjumper were all sent widening outwards into the air, as the Stormcutter shook his head; Morgan looked around to see those two yellow eyes, that he's now grown accustomed to, glazing him in a laid down stance. Morgan waved at Cloudjumper as he continued to eat his bread. Cloudjumper yawned with his big mouth, emitting a purr-like sound, before he sat up using his two front talons on his lower wings. He tilted his head at a sat-down Morgan before letting off a smile. He, using his lower wings, started walking over to Morgan as his gigantic body was still something that Morgan himself had to get used to; he's so accustomed to being around the dragons like Toothless, Hookfang and Meatlug, but Cloudjumper's perhaps the only dragon that actually provides a vibe of difference. But that vibe of difference obviously didn't affect the love he's got for Toothless.

Morgan was given a flinch at Cloudjumper's size; he was still getting used to him as he looked up at his big, uniquely-formed head.

"Heya, Cloudjumper. Once again, just...thanks for last night, you know?" Morgan said, subsequently biting into his bread again.

The shining sun and the tropical warmth made Morgan feel more cheerful and active than he usually ever feels in any morning. Cloudjumper lowered his big head down, as Morgan looked away back to the view, in which his red-shaded and grey curved forehead had poked Morgan's head in a minor manner. He could suddenly hear a gigantic collection of purrs; Morgan couldn't believe that, for a dragon who'd burn down the hut of a person who would hurt his viking, should that happen as a reality, he'd be this gentle, kind, and intelligent. It only enhanced Morgan's happy thoughts. Morgan stroked the big curvy forehead of Cloudjumper in the midst of the purrs, admiring the dragon who at one time, ended up kidnapping a viking to protect her, only showing just how big of a heart he truly has.

Today was obviously the day that Cloudjumper could go back to Berk, since his suspension, handed to him by Hiccup yesterday had ended, but they could have extended it for all he knew. Morgan drank the final contents of his water after consuming the final bit of bread he had, and subsequently, he stood up, taking the bag onto his back again. Cloudjumper suddenly extended his left bottom wing out towards Morgan, with the talon coming in full view. This caught Morgan by surprise, as he was still getting his body awake from being asleep just now. Cloudjumper looked down at the surface below, looking back at Morgan subsequently. He was portraying the message that he can use his talon to safely bring Morgan down to the main rock surface of the island, without having to go through the hassle of flying him. Morgan seemed to acknowledge the incoming talon for what it was intended for at this moment in time within Cloudjumper's intelligent head; to hold on to so he could be taken down from here.

"Woah woah, this is quite high up, you know? but then again, you're a pretty big dragon...uh...hang on..." Morgan said, stabilising his balance as he wanted to get an idea of just how low he's expected to be hooked downwards, like the bait on a fishing hook.

He peered downwards at the edge; it actually looked less high than he thought, maybe because he was looking ahead, rather than directly downwards when he was sitting here on the edge, moments ago. This gave him the courage to trust Cloudjumper, and honestly, it's probably not a good idea to still show distrust towards the dragon after he spent the entirety of last night trying to convince the British lad that he's not a merciless reptile. Morgan walked on over towards the red talon that Cloudjumper was leaving, just hanging in the air, waiting to be grasped upon as his gigantic wing was exposed in it's gigantic wideness in the process.

"Don't drop me, honestly, I could die from this..." Morgan said, ensuring that he's got a tight positioning of the bag on his back before grabbing ahold of the long, red talon with it's wood-rocky texture.

Cloudjumper simply kept that smile expression on his reptilian, unique face; it was as if there was a surprise waiting for Morgan at the bottom part of this island. He gently dragged his grasped talon beyond the edge, causing Morgan to briefly yell, but it didn't even feel like ten seconds until Morgan felt his feet touch the ground again; upon the realisation that it was nowhere near as high as it looked last night and just now, Morgan felt a bit embarrassed about yelling just now, at such a shallow descent. He patted Cloudjumper's wing, and his talon, before the Stormcutter moved it back up under his top wings. Morgan had concluded that now, it was probably the better idea to just go about exploring this island until Toothless get's here, and that's what he was precisely aiming for. Little does he know, however, that the thing he's wanted all of this time is only a step into the open, sun-exposed vicinity of the island.

"Alright, cheers! I'm just gonna go over there!" Morgan said, looking up at Cloudjumper, who simply looked in the direction that he wanted Morgan to go in.

With no response, Morgan held onto the bag sides as he realised that he could potentially stay on this island for the duration of his time in this universe, even though he was planning on leaving last night. He was still in the shade because of the large rocky walls covering the sun. Morgan began walking towards the direction where the green water, surrounded by the island's curly situated bit of ground was, as he wanted to embrace the holiday-like warmth, and to also study the many dragons here. As he got into the open, he pressed his hands down against his knees to take the steps up the elevated rocky segments, where, upon doing so, Morgan was exposed to the gigantic view; he felt like Hiccup when he was taken by Meatlug to this island during the very first Snoggletog with the dragons. A steaming, green and blue pool of water, looking like it'd make a good swimming pool, was the first vision he got from standing here, but he could also see a couple of dragons walking by. He could see a volcano-structured bit of rock in the distance near this green and blue pool, making for an incredible collection of scenery.

Morgan walked on downwards towards the green water with caution, as he was being watched by the many dragons. As he got nearer to the water, he suddenly caught his eyes onto a bright purple dragon, with it's lower body drastically lighter in it's shade. It looked beautiful, despite it being big. This dragon, much to Morgan's unawareness, was Rumpus, and Morgan had also noticed that the wings of this purple, yet beautifully shaded dragon, with the purple reflecting a clear shine from the sun, that it's wings also posed a lovely pattern with the subtle purple spots of a darker shade amongst the purple background; he loved the look of the dragon, but he was near the steaming water, so if this dragon notices him, and in turn, notices a random human here, it might pose a danger with the possibility that this dragon could shove Morgan himself into the green water. Morgan was simply like a tourist at this point, and he had the look of one, and an innocent and harmless one, so he simply backed away from the dragon, despite it's lovely colouration. But then suddenly, all of the regular dragons, the ones that're usually at Berk, had all approached their way to Morgan to form a surrounding shape; he was in awe as he realised that Hookfang, Fanghook, and all of those lot were suddenly here. He had no idea why there was a significant-looking gathering all around himself. The Rumpus dragon had also took notice of this, and she also got involved with the surrounding of Morgan. He was relieved that last night, after all, wasn't the final time he'd see them, but he became uneasy at them all surrounding him.

Then, he realised why they were doing it, and all it took for this realisation to hit him in the head was the sight of the black void of Toothless, who was walking with a steady pace on his paws as he let his wings stay on his back. Morgan couldn't believe it; Toothless is HERE, and he sure as hell looks like he's more than happy to see Morgan too. Toothless had gotten here earlier this morning, continuing the trend of all the dragons coming here during this hidden mating season, which has been hinted at back on Berk with the unusually warm weather.

"O-Oh my god, T-Toothless?" Morgan said, stuttering out of shock and at the same time, relief.

Cloudjumper made a gentle landing besides Morgan as he and the Night Fury were a short distance apart from each other. Morgan nodded at Cloudjumper before looking back at the dragon he's had a crush on all of this time. Toothless was smiling with his closed mouth as he sat in place, just waiting for Morgan to approach him. Morgan slowly took the bag off of his back and he dumped it onto the rocky surface of the island, before he began walking with an emotional feeling in his heart. Toothless's puppy eyes were gazing at him with admiration, as the two of them seemed to read each other's minds, and both of their minds had said _Make it happen, make it happen._

Morgan looked down at the ground as he got closer to Toothless, before he could notice a couple of black paws, just standing on the rocky surface keeping Toothless's front body upwards in his sitting stance; the second he planted his eyes onto Toothless's face, he just couldn't take the emotional feelings of it all; everything's been carved to come to this point, from the times in when Toothless tried to get it on, to the times in when Morgan's confessed repeatedly to Toothless that he's loved the Night Fury even before he got here. Morgan's heart was pounding rapidly as he was about to finally unleash his love to Toothless. He moved his two hands up towards the Night Fury's maw, to hold it in place, and in turn, his black scaly head, as Toothless approved of the touch. Nothing was exchanged, as Toothless slightly moved closer with his body towards Morgan, for a split second. The shining glare in Toothless's emerald eyes were just begging to be pleased after everything the Night Fury's accomplished, and Morgan now, was more than happy to be acknowledged as the human that's been picked to be a dragon's mate.

"T-Toothless..." Morgan whispered, as the Night Fury's ears were perked up, "I...I never knew that I'd be this emotional about everything...but you know what? you're a big black scaly reptile of cuteness, and I'm the luckiest fan in the world, and I'm not hiding it any longer..."

Morgan, feeling like his heart had popped the second he did it, pressed his entire face against Toothless's as he began kissing the Night Fury's foam-textured lips; both their eyes closed, as Morgan held firmly onto Toothless's maw. The dragons in the background had roared at the sight; they were ROOTING for this to happen, but regardless of their reason for doing so, it was truly a remarkable sight. The tongue battle between the Night Fury's forked one and Morgan's miniature one in comparison didn't happen, because they were going to do that when they're truly alone, but the kiss itself has now locked them together; Morgan is officially Toothless's mate, and Toothless is officially Morgan's love. Toothless raised his right foreleg upwards to cling it onto Morgan's back, as the claws were gently pressed against his viking clothing to move the British lad further in as his mate in the midst of the kiss; their eyes remained closed as both were starting to become aroused; eventually, after a good 50+ seconds of kissing without either of their tongues extending into their own mouths, the dragon and the young British lad had moved away from each other; the two of them felt crazy, but more importantly, they both felt aroused.

It didn't stop there; Toothless, trying to hide his aroused self, had tackled Morgan gently onto the ground, where the two of them laid together side-by-side; Toothless used his two forelegs to pat Morgan repeatedly on the head whilst letting off a bunch of laughing sounds, and, using his wings, he subtly moved them over towards his lower body to cover his aroused shaft from the other dragons, whilst Morgan's was less obvious. It was beautiful; Morgan's dream as a How To Train Your Dragon fan, even though he was reluctant at first to go through with it, was to love Toothless and be with him for his cuteness, his absolutely admirable background and just generally because he was the cutest dragon going. Toothless has wanted this since he realised that Morgan was unique, and somebody who comes from a different type of background; the unique features of the British lad, because Toothless has never seen any humans that weren't vikings before, had caused him to see Morgan as a mate. Morgan began gently slapping Toothless's maw again, as the Night Fury flapped his wings. He tackled Morgan down so he could look like he was playful and happy, but the reality is, he's now became aroused; he's just kissed a different type of human from all the others, and now, TONIGHT, he'll get to, in the midst of his mating duties, discover just what this different type of human was like, even though he's never done it with a human before. Morgan, on the other hand, actually felt nervous about doing it, but at the same time, he was sure that Toothless was going to give him the best pleasuring of all time.

The roars in the background continued to echo, with Morgan and Toothless remaining side-by-side to look at each other.

"I love you...I just...I just can't stress it, I love you...give it to me..." Morgan said, with those last words referring to an obvious occurrence, one occurrence suitable for tonight.

The Night Fury purred, as he licked Morgan's entire face to cure his arousal, but it only made it bigger, whereas Morgan didn't want to wipe the slobber off this time. It's safe to say, now, that Toothless and Morgan have officially became the dragon and human mates of 'Toothgan', something that is sure to result in peculiar, but pleasuring occurrences imminently.

Unfortunately for Morgan, Hiccup's arranged for the dragon races to return today, as a way to celebrate the election result; this means that Toothless won't be around on this island for the majority of today, but he'll definitely be back at night time, and, where he chose that cove spot for the special moment to happen, that is where he'll take Morgan the second he get's back. Morgan was thriving with desire at this point, and Toothless was bursting with excitement, because it'll be the first time he's ever experienced mating. Brace yourselves, Morgan and Toothless are about to get real with their love in the cove, late tonight.

"This isn't messed up, Toothless..." Morgan said, holding onto the Night Fury's scaly head, shaking out of nervousness, "this is what I've wanted from you even before I came here...good...dragon..."

Toothless gently rubbed his head against Morgan's, with a soft purr to go with it, as a response to Morgan's words just now. The Night Fury understood Morgan loud and clear; tonight, after the races back at Berk, he shall fulfill Morgan's desires, beyond the expectations of Morgan himself. The Night Fury's plan was to take Morgan to the cove tonight when the dragon returns from Berk, and then, using the spot in the cove the Night Fury picked out, he'll fulfill Morgan's desires.

 **After so many obstacles, including the election, Morgan and Toothless have officially became mates; Toothless has been waiting YEARS for the opportunity to have a mate, and Morgan initially didn't think that anything of this sort would be possible, considering that Toothless wasn't real in the world he was in before waking up here; he was just an animated dragon. But now, though, finally exposing his love he's had for Toothless after looking up many images of the Night Fury on his laptop back at home, he genuinely calls himself the luckiest fan on the planet to be able to experience this. He's particularly nervous, though, because he knows that Toothless wants to reward him in certain ways, but at the same time, he's expecting it to be a night of 'fun'. No superlative can describe this moment better than glorious, to be able to physically meet Toothless for real, and to now have the chance to give him what he needs, as a way, in Morgan's mind, to reward him for everything he's accomplished, but honestly, it'd be an understatement to claim that Toothless want's to reward Morgan just as much; he's going to make the British lad experience the BEST night of his life.**


	61. Mating aftermath

_TO AVOID CONFUSION: This chapter takes place a day after the previous chapter. You saw what happened in chapter 60, but you never saw what happened on the night that would follow in chapter 60. This chapter specifically takes place on the morning following said night on chapter 60._

 **RECAP: Toothless was at Berk for the majority of the day for the dragon races that Hiccup had arranged to celebrate the historic election. Before that, though, Morgan, with the assistance of Cloudjumper, Valka's dragon, was gently taken to the lower part of the rookery island, where Morgan soon found Toothless, and that was when Morgan and Toothless became a mating duo. A human wanting to be with a DRAGON in that manner seems strange, but come on, Morgan, as a How To Train Your Dragon fan, has had that thought for ages, even before getting lucky to wake up in his favourite 'fictional' world; who can blame him? As a result, Toothless and Morgan, dragon to human, embraced each other as they both had a bunch of crafty plans for the night that would follow. The night has since passed, and to put it lightly; last night, Toothless was very crafty indeed.**

Morgan and Toothless were both asleep, with Morgan's head directly onto Toothless's neck, as the Night Fury held his paws around Morgan's back; whatever they did beyond what was seen, it made them spent and exhausted, to the point that they eventually fell asleep, but at long last, Morgan has finally done it, and Toothless has now mated for the first time in his life. As the dawn sky was arising amongst the trees in the above forest, Morgan was the first one to open his eyes from the sleep; he realised that Toothless was still holding onto him. Morgan slowly moved the paws of Toothless so he could get his body through them; he needed to go to the lake. As he moved across the ground, though, he felt as if his lower body was all fragile and frozen in place; whenever he tried to move, it would briefly ache, but Morgan acknowledged precisely what they did way after the initial part of their session; this was the cause of the pain in his lower body. He had his shorts on, but he was topless.

He dragged his body across the grass, as the Night Fury remained vacant in his sleep, towards the direction of the lake. Although he was in pain a bit, Morgan felt calm and proud of what he got up to with the dragon last night. To be this lucky as to even wake up here in the first place was surreal enough for, but once the realisation kicked in that he's now officially the mate of the favourite dragon amongst the many HTTYD fans back at home, it only made him feel more happier. He needed to wash himself, thoroughly, however. They got up to A LOT last night, so Morgan felt like he needed to wash himself. The cove smelt like grass, the sky's colour was an increasing shade of dawn with it's orange, the birds were coming out of their trees as they sung rapid chirps, although some of the moans from both Toothless and Morgan last night had caused some of them to fly away to trees that were further from the cove itself. Morgan poked his finger into the silky-looking water as he remained on the ground, albeit sitting up slightly at this point.

He looked out to the waterfall, as it splashed a gigantic amount of water down to the lake. Morgan had his shorts on, but he had no boots on, nor does he have a top on; it was ripped from last night. He splashed his palms into the water, rubbing them firmly together as he started to clean himself after doing things that he felt somewhat guilty of doing to Toothless, but when he recalls what the ultimate action was, coming from Toothless, and knowing that the Night Fury has wanted it for ages, it made him feel slightly better. In other words, Toothless pretty much did things to his mate that rivalled what he did to Toothless, making the score even. Morgan tried to sit up on his knees, as the pain had slightly decreased. He elevated himself up from his topless chest against the grass as he managed to move himself up onto his knees; standing had to wait for a bit. He continued to splash his palms against the water, before taking his two palms together to hold as much water as possible; he splashed the water into every detail of his face; his mouth, his lips, and his nostrils.

Toothless yawned slightly, as he too didn't move as much. He noticed that Morgan was washing himself with the lake's water, prompting the Night Fury to let off a whine to catch his mate's attention; the two of them felt satisfied with each other, but they also both felt guilty. Morgan turned around to the Night Fury's resting body as his puppy eyes were watching him; he waved, before he was instantly taken away from washing himself. He just had to go and sit besides Toothless so he can express his thoughts on everything. Now that they've pleasured each other, they were calm, and they were both minimal in their desires. Morgan started sliding his way over to Toothless as his topless body wasn't affected at all; the warm air had allowed him to avoid feeling cold from being without a top. Toothless raised his maw up and off the ground to stare at Morgan with a guilty expression from last night; he briefly looked down to the ground as his forehead was aiming gradually towards the ground. Morgan felt the same way, but they'd both get over it at some point.

"Hey, Toothless..." Morgan said, just trying to find something to say.

"I feel quite bad about uh...you know?" he added, referring to his actions.

The Night Fury let off a purr, with a smile with his closed mouth, in order to get it across to Morgan that he has no reason to feel guilty. That made Morgan smile in turn, but he still wasn't so sure. He looked out to the cove, where he and Toothless were sat together in the midst of the place where the dragon-viking companionship truly got off to a start, and after last night, it's now became the place where a human and dragon, for the first time ever in history, had mated. They were both guilty, but as time passed from sitting with each other, they ended up warming up to both their presence's.

"Gosh...imagine if Hiccup knew about this? we'd be dead meat, haha..." Morgan said, with Toothless agreeing by letting off a rumble.

Morgan was having the notion that because he and Toothless had finally done it, he's just going to be left behind by the dragon; the truth is, he wanted to now stay here for the rest of his life, on the rookery island, where he can remain with Toothless as the island of Berk remains under the mindset that Morgan was officially back at home; he just couldn't leave, not now, and not ever, after last night. He wanted this to be his new life. He wanted Toothless as his permanent love, meaning he wanted to remain as Toothless's mate forever. Toothless had no intention of replacing any dragon with Morgan, anyways, but Morgan just felt like it was suddenly over. He began tapping his fingers against his topless chest as he was wanting to say something to Toothless, something that'll ensure that he's not going to be replaced by anybody; he want's to love the Night Fury forever. If it ends up like that, Toothless will still have Hiccup as his best pal, but in a secretive fashion, he'll have another human in Morgan that he can consider as a mate and in turn, love him as a mate.

"L-Listen Toothless..." Morgan said, turning his body over towards Toothless's direction entirely, as the Night Fury's ears perked up at Morgan wanting to talk to him directly. "I don't want this to be the last time I'm with you...I just...I just generally love you, I wanna be with you for as long as I'm alive, and I want that starting from last night...just please, don't replace me, I enjoyed last night just as much as you did...albeit I feel guilty..." Morgan said.

Toothless gave an eyebrow-raised looking expression towards Morgan; where on earth did it ever occur to Morgan that he's being replaced? Toothless wasn't going to let him go, at all, nor did he have any intention of replacing him. He loved Morgan back, too, and last night pretty much solidified that their love is a reality, and they'll be together for as long as possible. Toothless moved his head into Morgan, as Morgan began stroking the top of it next to the Night Fury's ears; his hands were gently dragging through the small row of black spikes above Toothless's head. Toothless nuzzled his head against Morgan's own, before the two of them had naturally raised their lips up towards each other; Morgan's lips were gently sent against Toothless's soft, foam-textured ones as they exchanged a brief kiss, dragon to human. Shortly afterwards, Morgan looked relieved and filled with joy at the prospect of staying at the rookery island forever to be with Toothless. What Morgan had in mind was this; the dragons can sneak a bunch of food over to the island for him to survive, with all the food coming from Berk, and they can also, in the process, provide him with a bunch of new clothing sneakily.

"Thank you...oh...thank you so much, Toothless...you're the dream of dreams, you know? I couldn't have left at all...I never wanted to...because I wanted you..." Morgan said, as he rested his head on Toothless's soft, firm neck as the dragon and Morgan looked out to the waterfall. Toothless didn't expect Morgan to actually love his reptilian self this much. Sure, they mated last night, but for Morgan to be practically begging to stay, that made Toothless's heart break.

Finally, the Night Fury ascended up onto his paws, as he too had an intention of going into the lake to wash himself. Morgan placed his boot down to the ground, as he began breathing louder as he tried to overcome the pain in his lower body. He placed his two palms onto the top of each other, as he suddenly pushed them down to ascend his other foot up onto the ground; the pain was brief, but Morgan stood up straight as he was breathing right out of his mouth; he could now stand again, prompting him to go for a wash with Toothless in the lake of the cove. He wanted to get back to the rookery island before anybody from the village, for whatever reason, comes here.

The lake water was all silky-feeling and warm as it began surrounding Morgan's feet; Toothless subsequently went in, and he placed his head, in it's entirety, underneath the water, only to suddenly ascend it outwards to send a gigantic collection of water spiralling forwards to Morgan's face, essentially soaking his head. Toothless laughed with his open mouth as his teeth were now showing, as Morgan laughed back sarcastically, but actually, this was helpful; he needed to wash thoroughly anyways, so by Toothless splashing him playfully, no matter how annoying Toothless thinks it'll be for Morgan, Morgan is essentially getting help in washing himself from last night. Morgan sat down in the water as he got deeper into it, where he rubbed his palms slowly together in the water; he didn't care that there'd be fish in here, because all he wanted to do was ensure that he was clean. He rubbed his hairy legs, as he suddenly realised that he had walked into the water whilst wearing his shorts; in the end, Morgan didn't care, because he needed his shorts to be cleaned as well. The two mates stayed in the water, as they were on the look out in case any viking comes here.

**TOOTHLESS AND MORGAN ARRIVE BACK AT THE ROOKERY ISLAND**

Toothless landed with precision, as he and Morgan were on edge; what they did together last night has led to a surge in their paranoia. As Morgan carefully slid from Toothless's body, feeling refreshed and cleaned from all of the pleasuring last night by taking a dip into the cove's lake, the two lovers looked out to the rocky formation of the island. They looked back at each other with faces of confusion; none of the dragons suspected a thing, thankfully. The only thing that might catch them out is the fact that Morgan's still got no top on; he got his boots on, he's got his shorts on, but his top is the thing he's missing. He's got it with him so no viking that may go to the cove finds it, to keep the fact that he fucked a dragon last night a secret, but what's the use in wearing it if one part of his body is going to be exposed from the gigantic rip it has anyways? that's why he's left himself topless. Plus, it means he won't be as hot, and he might even catch a tan.

"Hey, uh, if you're going back to Berk anytime soon, could you get me like uh...breakfast or just bread? I've lost that bag...and uh...I could do with a top, too..." Morgan said, looking at Toothless as his puppy eyes glared a shine.

Toothless purred; he'd do anything for his mate at this point. There was no doubt in either of their minds that they'll mate again, but they figured that they should keep gaps between when they do it. Morgan's idea for when they're both feeling hungry for more was to do foreplay before sexually engaging, something that he totally forgot about last night. As Morgan looked out to the rocky surfaces, he could see the many dragons just looking after their young, with some rolling their eggs into those tiny steamy collections of water; he had no idea how those worked, but it was a fascinating sight to behold. Toothless suddenly tapped Morgan rib-first with his paw, where, upon Morgan looking back at him, the Night Fury skipped away; he felt extremely playful, as the guilt that the two of them had just now was clearly gone. He wanted Morgan to try and tap him back, but Morgan simply shrugged with a funny expression, as he couldn't be bothered trying to chase him; trying to chase a dragon that'll easily outrun you, especially a Night Fury, is useless when you're a human. As Toothless could be seen, running around with a perked up persona with his wings briefly flapping, Morgan noticed a big, thickly-hided green dragon with a shade of pink at the front of his head; it was Skullcrusher, who was here as were all the other main dragons of Berk, the typical routine during this hidden mating season.

After mating with a dragon, Morgan's initial fears of Skullcrusher due to his size were all destroyed; especially since he's established a friendship with Cloudjumper. Morgan took subtle steps over towards Skullcrusher, as his topless self was yet to be noticed by the dragons in the distance, taking care of their young. Morgan clicked his fingers on his left hand, where upon doing something, Skullcrusher's heavy head slowly raised upwards and in turn, he swiftly aimed his big horn at Morgan's direction as he looked at the approaching British lad. When Morgan got close to him, he dwarfed him like a human to an ant, basically.

"Hi there, uh.." it was awkward for Morgan, as he didn't know the dragon's name, so he instead tried to hedge his way around the addressing of the name part.

"I got off on the wrong start with you, uh..." He noticed Skullcrusher confusingly looking at his topless self, with Morgan instantly cooking up an explanation for it, "it was just too hot...you know? I was sweating buckets before I did this, haha, but uh, yeah, I'm sorry for being an overreacting funny guy beforehand, and hey, if I'm being honest, you look cool as hell.." Morgan admitted, with Skullcrusher warming up at that comment.

Morgan took ahold of the gigantic, dangerous horn on the top of Skullcrusher's head as he began stroking the giant dragon's head. Skullcrusher acknowledged that Morgan himself is a neutral person, and the large dragon had guilt for him anyways, when he was being bullied and tossed about during the election campaign back on Berk. Morgan was giving Skullcrusher's thickly-leather-like scaly head a massage, before he was interrupted by the gust of wind that was following Toothless's rapidly charging body, running directly past Morgan's back. It caused him to flinch, and in turn, he looked at Toothless with a smile. The Night Fury let off a loud whine, pledging for Morgan to come and play with him.

"Listen, if I'm gonna try and chase you, I'll probably end up dripping sweat off of my forehead, so no thanks" Morgan said, laughing afterwards, as Toothless started mimicking his talk from the distance by giving him a half-arsed look, moving his mouth up and down sarcastically to mimic his utterance.

At least now, Morgan's made up with all of the people and dragons that initially hated him. He made up with Eret before he 'left' Berk, he made up with Cloudjumper when the Stormcutter stalked him through the forest as he was intending on leaving, and now, he's made up with Skullcrusher. It was just crazy for him to imagine, that just days ago now, Cloudjumper hated his guts, he thought Skullcrusher was terrifying, and he was too afraid of opening up to Toothless, yet everything's come full circle; he's Toothless's loving mate, he's became friends with both Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper, and the mood was generally turned up to a high level for the British lad as a result. He was loving his life at the moment; the pain from the 'main event' of his mating with Toothless was gone, and he cleaned himself up earlier this morning in the cove's lake. In hindsight, it made Morgan beg the question if the vikings back at Berk have ever considered...sexually engaging with their dragons? well, regardless, Morgan's got Toothless now, so even if Hiccup's ever thought of it, he wouldn't have been the first one. Morgan was just genuinely really happy that he can finally be in a permanent loving partnership with Toothless, where they can make their mating even more engaging and attractive in the future, and just admire each other. Nothing can go wrong at this point. What made the feeling even better was that Berk's just had their very first viking election, which in itself is a historical occurrence. Morgan just...he couldn't describe it, he's in his favorite universe, he's in a loving mating relationship with the best dragon in the entirety of Berk, and he's made up with everyone. Months from now, Morgan's going to be accustomed to this lifestyle of living with the dragons on the rookery island, where they'll help him survive and live by providing him with food here all the way from Berk, and a new top at that, too. The sad thing was, he didn't have his helmet anymore, and that helmet pretty much symbolised the time in which Hiccup had crowned him an official viking of Berk; all the way back at the times where Tuffnut was on Morgan's case. What could honestly go wrong at this point?

 **Morgan's now intent on living on the rookery island with all the dragons, much to the secrecy from Berk. By doing this, he can effectively remain here whilst having the chance to always live by Toothless's side, the dragon that he engaged with in various pleasuring manners last night. Things seem to be taking a stroll upwards at this point; with him now living on the rookery island, and with the plan that all the dragons will secretly bring him food to survive here forever, what could possibly go wrong at this point now that he's done everything he can do on Berk? He and Toothless are now in a loving duo, as mates, so what's next?**


	62. Three months later

**RECAP: Morgan and Toothless, in the midst of feeling guilty because of the things they did to each other, washed themselves in the cove's lake, before they returned to the rookery island, where Morgan wanted to stay forever in order to be with Toothless. The dragons would sneak food from Berk all the way to the rocky island so Morgan can survive living there.**

It's been three months later, and Morgan's grown a whole new dignified persona of himself. He's got a noticeable beard across the lower part of his chin, because he hasn't been able to shave at all because there's no shaver equivalent that he could find. He didn't know what the vikings back at Berk had used, but he figured that they probably wouldn't work for him if they did have some sort of shavers. Morgan's hair was longer, with his bowl head extending further down his forehead particularly. He had the same boots, but his top was drastically different to the one he wore during the time he and Toothless first got together as a mating duo. It had shorter sleeves, and had a leather vest in front of the main top itself, resembling the type of top Hiccup used to wear. Looking at it, it technically had the same style as his old top, but there were still some noticeable differences.

Despite the fact that he's been living here for three months now, and he's gained a bit of maturity, he still had those brief moments where he'd just embrace the thought of living in his favorite universe. Between now and the last time he and Toothless mated, the two of them took it easy with the frequency that they did it; they did it again, but it's only been twice ever since they got together. They both realised that by doing it less frequently, it made for a bigger desire to want it. As Morgan held onto Toothless carefully as he and the Night Fury went for a morning flight amongst the rookery island, he tapped Toothless slowly next to his wings, as he signaled for the Night Fury to gently land.

"Alright Toothless, let's actually get some ground beneath us, haha" Morgan said, sounding more mature than usual as his smooth voice went loud and clear into the dragon's ears.

Toothless purred, but he ascended his perked ears up to Morgan's cheeks to slap the living hell out of him; he did this because Morgan had told him to get some ground beneath his paws, not realising that they're flying above the island's rocky surface. Morgan rubbed his chin, as his lightly-thick black beard had got in the way of his palms as he rubbed his cheek due to them slightly slipping over to the direction of his chin.

"Ouch. You really are a fiesty dragon, huh?" Morgan asked, as Toothless let off a sarcastic rumble as he used his black wings to make a smooth flow into the air within his descent to the surface.

Toothless precisely landed his paws to the ground, where upon doing so, he playfully sent his body sideways to slide Morgan off; as he slid off, he rapidly spouted his arms in the air as he had nothing to hold onto; the natural reaction to the sensation of falling. Luckily, though, Toothless's wing had decreased the impact to the stone surface of the island by quite a bit. Morgan briefly rubbed his ribs, but then he laughed, as he stood with Toothless in the midst of the sunny weather of the rookery island. The air was still as warm as a tropical jungle.

"How comical, huh?" Morgan said, as he got up onto his feet to look at a laughing Toothless.

He stepped off of the wing to look at the Night Fury directly.

"Okay, I'm fairly sure that I'm sorted, I've got enough bread for the entirety of today, so whilst I'm here stuffing myself, you can go back to Berk and be with Hiccup. I guess I'll see you later, you cute reptile"

Toothless and Morgan walked into each other as Morgan held right onto Toothless's big, black scaly neck to hug him; the texture of his neck was like one big rubber, and the scales added miniature bump textures amongst it. Toothless raised up one of his forelegs to hold it against Morgan's back, as a way to hug his human mate back. The two of them remained in the hugging stance before they backed up, with Morgan's boots touching Toothless's wing in the midst of their hugging. As Toothless looked like he was about to fly off to Berk, Morgan had a quick change of thought.

"Hold on Toothless, woah woah, hang on there...I wanna up the ante here. Fly me over to the cove so I can see just how good I am at being stealthy? you come and pick me up tonight and you can take me back here, yeah?" Morgan said, rubbing his beard as he said this, with Toothless looking at him with a curious expression.

No matter how peculiar or strange Morgan's decisions and ideas were, Toothless felt obligated to comply with what he says. He briefly nodded at Morgan, and he ducked down so the British lad could safely get onto his back for the flight back to Berk. The entire village is under the mindset that he's left, and he's gone, but Morgan felt risky and he wanted to test his luck. He'll be taken back here by the end of the day anyways by Toothless. Morgan tip toed within his boots as he began walking barely past Toothless's wing, as he firmly slotted himself in a secure sitting stance on the Night Fury. Why Morgan's wanting to potentially expose himself is odd, but his maturity should lead to him making smart decisions about the aspects of it all. Morgan tapped Toothless's neck slowly and gently, as he was prepared to be ascended up into the air. Toothless ran briefly, before laying out his wings to catch into the wind; his paws, soon enough, no longer had a surface to walk on, for his swift, smooth, and precise body with his strong wings had finally took off into the air for the cove, with Morgan on him.

*TOOTHLESS ARRIVES AT THE COVE*

Morgan departed off of Toothless's black scaly body with ease, as he was careful not to step on his lover's wing. When he stepped away to look at the Night Fury, he briefly had the vibe of the time where he had regurgitated a fish up to Hiccup's lap, only to make the young viking at the time eat some of it. That was an example of Morgan still, three months into his time here, unable to get rid of the surreal fact that he's physically living within How To Train Your Dragon, and on that also, he's got Toothless as his lover. Morgan wiped his hands and arms as they all gained an itch during the duration of the flight here, and once he finished, he continued to look at Toothless.

"Alright, we cannot mess this up, Toothless, alright?" Morgan said, referring to the fact that Toothless NEEDS to be here to take Morgan himself back to the rookery island.

Toothless nodded with a purr, albeit looking a bit half-arsed. Morgan looked at his mate, sending an arm up to wave at the Night Fury. The key to how they've managed to make this plan a success was a simple one; just be themselves around the village, the dragons that is, and honestly, no viking has any reason to be at the rookery island nowadays, since it's technically an island that only the dragons go to, but Morgan's the exception in this case. By staying there, he decreases the risk of being exposed by 100%.

"See you later then, and hey, I love you, cute dragon" Morgan said, as he snapped his left eye shut briefly, trying to wink; it was the one thing he always failed at.

Toothless didn't seem to be phased by the dodgy-looking wink attempt from his human mate. He purred loudly, nodded at Morgan before looking back to the direction of the forest above; the sooner he get's out of here, the less likely that the vikings will suspect something was going on that was preventing Toothless from coming. It was an important day on Berk today. Life had became normal again; Hiccup still thought of Morgan occasionally, but then he remembered that it's been over a month since the guy 'left', so he wasn't doing it as much. Toothless flapped his wings and flew away to go to the village from the cove here.

Morgan looked all around his surroundings, and he remembered that he had his phone in his shorts; he's always kept it there, despite the fact that it provides no usage to him since it's ran out of charge. He held it up, keeping it naturally tightened in his grasp as he began looking all around the cove; just seeing this place made Morgan appreciate even more how he's managed to come here. He did a brief walk around, as the air wasn't as warm as usual. Looking at the grey and white stone walls covered with moss made Morgan feel more secure in that he won't be seen. The smell of grass, trees and a scent of soil had made him feel better; it's not that often he get's to be somewhere where he can smell nature at it's finest. The sound of the waterfall gently dumping bodies of water into the lake in the middle of the cove also made for a relaxing atmosphere. There was a vacant taste in Morgan's mouth, as he's drank and ate already, so he doesn't need to at the moment. Not for a while.

Morgan turned around to look at that shield again; the very shield that Hiccup got stuck between those two pale boulders all those years ago; he walked over towards that area, resorting to something he tried doing in his early days on Berk; taking it out, but taking it out would be like trying to pull a tree; it just simply won't happen given how tightly stuck it's became. Morgan grasped his palms around the shield on the top, as his leather straps from his viking top were dangling briefly due to extending his arms, and he tried giving the hardest pull he's ever given on the shield; it didn't buckle. Nothing seemed to work. Morgan simply let go of it, and he rubbed his bearded chin as he hadn't a single clue on how to get it loose. He grabbed his phone again and wanted things to think about, having failed getting the shield out. He felt naturally enhanced in energy and excitement because of his relationship with Toothless, and it always brought a sense of optimism to his head. Because of this, he was able to just stand straight and think about things he's accomplished whilst being here thus far.

Obviously, the main thing was, at first, the entire Tuffnut debacle. Morgan was simply a rookie at the time; a How To Train Your Dragon fan in depths he was out of, and in the midst of jealousy surrounding Hiccup's turn of events, Tuffnut didn't want this rookie to go down the same path. He might have been just a bit 'too' sinister, but this was Tuffnut; he'd try and break a tree with his head if you had asked him to when he was still alive. The other main thing during that time was his initial struggle with getting along with Toothless; he masked a gigantic smirk on his face upon recalling just how much the Night Fury hated him at first, because he shoved Hiccup to the floor out of pure panic from actually seeing them in person; he got used to it in the end, but Toothless certainly didn't get used to the British lad until things began taking a downward spiral. To just...think that all of that had now culminated in him being in a mating relationship with Toothless, it made him feel energetic and filled with dignity.

Fast forward a few weeks after that, it was Hiccup who began feeling apprehensive and upset about potentially losing Toothless, because of how he felt; he felt as if he wasn't capable of being a credible Chief because he genuinely went with the mindset that he should have handled the Tuffnut situation easier, to the point that it shouldn't have exceeded to the status it got to in the end. This resulted in him calling the election that happened months ago, to get the viking's words on whether or not they truly want him as Chief, and sure enough, he ended up winning a landslide over another viking of equal credibility to his; Astrid. In the midst of that, also, Toothless secretly began building up a crush for Morgan; he wasn't like any human he's seen before. In short, he was unique, and him coming from another world entirely had basically contributed to his uniqueness in the Night Fury's eyes; he hasn't mated before either, so the uniqueness had deemed Morgan an appropriate mate, even though he's a human. It's worked out perfectly though.

Just those two big thoughts, that began rushing through Morgan's head as he smiled all over the cove, contributed to him wanting to do something. He looked all over the grass, noticing a small stick. He picked it up, and he simply hooked the other end with his palm, placing his phone back into his pocket briefly, to snap it in half. He looked all over to the lake, and he tossed the two stick pieces into the air to catapult them directly into the water, emitting a weak, hardly-ear catching splash in the dark, yet blue water. Morgan shrugged. He walked towards the lake, just taking out his phone again as he began tapping the screen against his other hand; he was bored. He sat down on the grass as the lake was in front of him. He was sat at the portion of the grass where the vicinity that Toothless drew those gigantic messy lines with the branch years ago at was nearby. As he sat down, he suddenly had some sort of dejavu running through his head.

"W-What's this?" Morgan said, in the midst of being alone in the cove, feeling like his weight was briefly lifted.

He shrugged. Morgan looked at the surrounding forest above the mossy walls; the sun's morning glare was strengthening by the minute. Hearing the birds chirp their morning songs had made him feel more enhanced by the naturally happy mood he's recently been in, albeit feeling something funny just now. It was probably just his senses playing with him. He grabbed another stick from the grass as he simply resorted to poking the grass with it; he literally had no idea what he's doing with himself. Perhaps coming here after all truly was a dumb idea, he should have thought it through.

Morgan tried to make lines, but the grass was too thick. He tossed the stick near to the lake, with it landing right into the shallow parts of the water. Morgan wanted to test how it'd feel like to lay down against the grass; because he's gained a hobby of getting up quite early in the mornings with Toothless back at the rookery island, it made him feel tired even at that time, so by laying down here, he could potentially go for a bit of shut-eye. Morgan lowered his upper body and he landed his back against the thick-like grass. He lifted up his phone again from his pocket to look at his face; as he looked into the blank screen, he could suddenly see another face reflecting somewhat over his...it looked like somebody he's seen before, and it caused him to briefly freak out. It looked like his mum, of all people, but Morgan nodded it off. He placed the phone, screen-first against his chest, as he closed his eyes whilst laying down; something was happening to his body as he closed his eyes; he felt as if his weight had once again been lifted, before it had prompted Morgan to sit up and just acknowledge what the hell is going on at the moment.

Morgan had a deep think; then, it astonished him suddenly upon the realisation that he's laying down at the exact same spot at the cove that he woke up at all those months ago. He looked all around the cove, as a smile was slowly emerging onto his face.

"This...this seems familiar as if...I'm...I'm going somewhere?" Morgan said to himself, before his entire body suddenly gained the vibe of being at his home comfort.

He...he couldn't explain it, but he started smiling suddenly...he could feel the sense of being at home. He opened his mouth in shock, as he remained precisely at the sat down spot he just got himself onto; he recalled that he had woken up here from laying down, and his body was naturally reacting to a potential prospect from laying down at the same spot he woke up at.

"It...it can't be?" Morgan said, shocked and gasped as he rapidly turned around to the mossy walls of the cove surrounding him .

He slowly rested his back down against the grass, wanting to see what keeping his eyes closed in this very spot would do to him. As he closed his eyes, his weight was being lifted off of his body again, and he didn't open his eyes this time; he remained here, just laid down and with his eyes closed in the exact same spot that he had woken up at weeks ago. As he kept his eyes closed intentionally, he began hearing things; voices of a similar type, and voices that he used to hear before coming here. He still didn't move a single muscle, nor did he open his eyes; his entire mind at this point was saying to him _don't open them._ It was rather frightening, actually, but this was significant; Morgan didn't know that magic was a thing here, or maybe, it's not magic, but simply something that he'll wish he never did by the end of it? he couldn't resist; he opened his eyes again, but his body felt stiff; he couldn't move a single muscle. He couldn't speak, and the only thing he COULD move were his eyeballs; he was starting to panic.

Suddenly, the entire atmosphere around his body was darkening as the only source of light remaining was the sun itself; the cove was...disappearing, as Morgan felt as if he was suddenly flying in the air...he remained looking at the sky as the cove was disappearing into a black, dusty atmosphere. When it all disappeared, it looked as if, from his perspective, he was in an entirely different position as the sun's light remained intact; he could suddenly see the light approaching him from above, but he felt like he was flying upwards towards it. As it got closer, he could hear echoes and echoes and an ascension of air getting louder as he looked up to the sun's light spiralling upwards into his eyes; when it finally got close enough to the point that his eyes saw nothing more than a giant collection of bright light, his entire body turned off, as if he was asleep. In his perspective, it went blank entirely as if he was asleep; what he's about to discover is something that he's completely forgotten about for the months that he was living on Berk.

 **Morgan wanted to go to the cove to do a dare, and he's matured as ever from the last time we had seen him; masking a grown beard, he and Toothless were getting on perfectly as a mating couple. But Morgan's hit some sort of peculiar form of 'magic' if you can call it that; he recalled that he woke up at Berk in the exact same position that he was just laying in this morning, and now, he's suddenly witnessed everything disappearing, and his body flying as if he was automatically going somewhere. What the hell just happened?**


	63. Prospects of the future

**RECAP: It had been three months on in Morgan's time with his mating relationship with Toothless; he was happier than ever. He had wanted to do a dare to stay at the cove for the entire day, but then upon realising that he was sitting in the exact same spot he woke up on all those months ago, it prompt him to see what would happen if he laid down on it and closed his eyes; it'd be more than significant, it'd be a life changer, literally.**

It was the 17th of April, 2017, 9:31 AM, as Morgan was still asleep; as his body awakened, he felt all...comfy and as if he was covered with a cover, and his head felt strange, as if it was on a pillow. He opened his eyes and he widened them significantly as his entire throat had gulped; he was back in his room, with his little brother's bed situated at the far end of it; he looked all over his own bed, his red covers, as he then turned to his cupboard; h-he's just returned back to his old life, from How To Train Your Dragon; he remained sat up as he tried not to cry, but his heart felt all sunk down; he was breathing heavily as he could feel natural tears suddenly emerge from his eyes; he...he's back, he's back at Britain...he didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Toothless or anybody...but the weirdest thing was...it didn't feel like time had passed at ALL. That was NOT a dream at all; he was genuinely there for MONTHS, but to suddenly find himself back at his bed...it...it caused him a combination of emotional outbreaks and shock.

He lifted the covers off of his body; he was back in his pyjama pants, albeit shirtless. He moved over to the blinds at his window near the bed, and he undid them; he could see the collection of brick houses and the road all over his estate; it was definitely Britain. He held onto his forehead in awe, as he felt himself ache; he was just too emotional to grasp that he's just left How To Train Your Dragon; he literally could remember being at the cove just now as if it was ten seconds ago. He stood up, astonished at what just happened; in one sense, he was devastated and emotionally brought down to have left, but at the same time, he was anticipating seeing his mother and his little relatives imminently. He walked to his door, as he pulled slowly on the handle; he opened it as if he was sneaking somewhere, with his head peeking out of it suspiciously. He wiped his eyes so he wouldn't look like he was just crying; it was just as he suspected. He stepped out to the landing just in front of the steps. He needed to know the time. He noticed his sister's door, so he walked ever so slowly towards it, still feeling strange that he had felt like he was at the cove just a second ago. He knocked on the door slowly, before he could hear his sister's voice acknowledging the knock, telling him to come in. Just hearing his sister's voice made him feel emotional; seeing and hearing her again for the first time in three months was too much to take in; to say that he's missed his family would be an understatement.

"You got the time?" Morgan said, gasping with a smile at the sight of his sister; he couldn't take in just how...happy he was to see one of his relatives again. "And uh, the date as well?"

"Yeah, uh...17th of April, and it's 38 minutes past 9.." she said, prompting Morgan to explicitly talk out loud a vocabulary of taboo.

"W-What the fuck?" Morgan asked, shocked at the date; it's been THREE MONTHS, surely? there's NO way time hasn't passed back here...he genuinely felt like he was there, it felt like it was now; real life, back at HTTYD. "Okay, uh...thanks anyways.."

His sister cracked a laugh out of her brother's peculiar style; he was acting strange, and his face told the whole story. Nonetheless, she went back to texting on her mobile phone as Morgan closed the door of her room slowly. As he closed her door, he could hear laughing and running downstairs. He walked towards the stairs. He stood at the landing, getting over his initial upset reaction to leaving HTTYD. He began walking down the stairs as the sound of running, playful laughing, and a smashing of toys could be heard beyond the doors of the living room; it excited Morgan that for him, in the first time in three months, he's going to see his relatives, but for them, it's only been a night. As he got to the cold hard floor of the house, Morgan walked towards the kitchen door to open it; the second his hand pushed down against the handle of the door, the good old kitchen scent of a combination of foods such as toast, peanut butter and crisps smacked right into his nostrils as his mum was making the toast itself; he gasped in shock; seeing his mum for the first time in three months made him truly feel at home again.

His mum turned to Morgan, just standing in the doorway, as she could see some red marks around his eyes.

"Oh, there you are, you're up early...h-have you been crying, Morgan?" she asked, walking up to Morgan, looking concerned at his expression.

No words could be uttered from Morgan's mouth as to how much he's missed his mum, nor how much he's happy to see her again. His arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her upper neck as he gave her the biggest hug he's ever given her in his lifetime. His mum was shocked and surprised, but to have her second oldest son hug her in this manner made her draw a big smile on her face.

"Mum...I've missed you so much..." Morgan said, just holding onto his mum as she couldn't believe how loving Morgan's suddenly became. He buried his head into her shoulder.

"M-Missed me? where have you been?" his mum asked, as Morgan finally loosened his loving grip on her.

"You wouldn't believe me...if I told you, mum..." Morgan said, laughing as he spoke, feeling energetic suddenly; being at home had made him mask a permanent smile suddenly, as he chuckled out loud as his mum, inside, felt delighted at her son being this happy.

He could hear a bunch of chuckling, and Morgan and his mum looked towards the living room.

"Go and play with them, I'll cook you some bacon and then you can tell me about it, alright?" his mum said, with Morgan nodding.

As his mum walked towards the cooker, Morgan's presence slipped into the living room; his two little siblings, Jake and Belle, were playing with each other, as they noticed their big brother. Morgan held his hands against his mouth as he was chuckling out of pure energy; he rushed over towards them to pick them both up at the same time. Morgan simply gave them both the longest kisses on their foreheads he's ever given them; just to hear their cute, little voices again made him all the more excited about being back home.

"Hi stupid!" Jake laughed, as Morgan laughed and smiled at his 6-year old brother.

"Heyyyy!" Morgan laughed, with Belle repeating the same thing as her younger brother did suddenly.

"Hi stupid!" she laughed, as Morgan gently placed them both back down onto the ground before they ran off; they wanted their big brother to play by chasing them, and that's precisely what he did.

Morgan rushed around the dinner table as his two little relatives were running around, trying to run away from Morgan's playful chasing; he was more playful and energetic than before, because of the fact that he's been away for months from home; despite the fact that it's only been a night for his mum, his brothers and sisters, Morgan felt like he needed to spend as much time as possible with them in order to make up for the three months that he's been absent. His mum walked back in, with a plastic plate of steaming bacon butties; Morgan needed to catch his oxygen from running around so much; he was that unfit that he'd get tired from simply running for 50 seconds. Morgan grabbed one of the posh chairs of the table and he sat down to munch on his well-deserved breakfast. His mum also had a couple of bacon butties on a plate of her own. When they both sat down, his mum had to keep the eyes in the back of her head by watching out for Jake and Belle; they're well-behaved, but when they're hyperactive, they're a nightmare to control, something that his mum has grown accustomed to, however.

"Oh my god, mum...you have no idea..." Morgan said, nodding down at his plate as he took the first bite into his bacon sandwich. He was smiling.

"What is it? spill the beans, Morgan, and hey, I've got something to show you in a bit" his mum said, referring to the fact that April marks the holiday of a particular kind.

"Has it not been three months?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan...it's been ONE night..." his mum laughed.

"You're probably right...it's just uh...it's just things...you know? I had the most realistic experience..."

"You're nuts, honestly..."

"Hey uh, I'm just gonna go on my laptop real quick, cheers for the bacon, mum" Morgan said, sitting up to walk over towards his laptop.

He sat down in front of the laptop, placing the plate of his bacon butties next to it. He opened up the screen as he stared right into the blankness of it; he turned it on, and he was forced to wait for the password screen to pop up. He couldn't stop thinking about Toothless; he just HAD to look him up on the images website or something. His fingers connecting with the keyboard for the first time, after living at Berk where a computer wasn't even a thing, felt strange. He's the guy who sits inside all day when he hasn't got college, so it was obvious as to why he's just experienced that thrill of being back on his computer.

 _HTTYD question; has anybody dreamt of being there?_ Morgan typed into the search bar, as his armpits were starting to sweat; he needed to shower soon.

There was literally no result that had relevance to How To Train Your Dragon; Morgan was rushing in his usage of the computer. He needed to know what it was that he's just went through to have experienced going into that universe for real, only to wake back up to discover that it's only been a night's worth of sleep. He typed in another search of a similar nature to the initial one, and he came across a forum that had the title of HTTYD dreams. He rapidly clicked onto that. He scrolled down the answers on the specific forums, but they all were brief, and they were pretty much dreams that didn't sound the same, or nearly the same as what Morgan's just experienced. He looked up at the living room with an explicit gasp. He couldn't understand what it was just now; it wasn't a lucid dream, it was genuinely real-life just now. What was it that caused all of this?

He went onto an images website as he became reluctant in typing out Toothless's name; seeing the Night Fury as an image, after genuinely being with him for real back at Berk, in which he STILL doesn't know what to call that occurrence of entering the How To Train Your Dragon universe, will make him break down inside. He went for it anyways. The first set of images that had popped up instantly made Morgan's heart drop; that's his mate right there, that's the dragon he's had a crush on. Having seen the dragon as nothing more than an animated character again, rather than real life, had took its toll on Morgan. He kept the image site up, as he placed his arms elbow-first onto the wooden table of the living room. He held onto his forehead as he looked down; he began breathing rapidly but quietly as tears were brewing in his eyes. His mum, noticing his body language, kept an eye on Morgan; she noticed a trend in his actions; he asked earlier on how long it's been, despite it being just one night, and then he's claimed to have experienced something that she wouldn't believe if she was told it.

The only good thing Morgan could think of was the fact that he can boast now, about actually going there, but more so online rather than around the people in his college. His mum began walking over towards Morgan as she could hear him cry in a subtle manner.

"M-Morgan? what's the matter?" she said, keeping a hand on his shoulder.

Morgan simply couldn't hide it any longer; he looked up right to his mum as his eyes were all covered with tears; he couldn't bare it. He's wanted to be back with his family, but seeing the dragon he got into a mating relationship with as no more than an image again had prompt him to react emotionally; he didn't realise just how hard it'd be to get over that.

"I'm sorry mum, I'm being silly..." Morgan said, looking to cross off the browser in which the images of Toothless, and some images with the Night Fury and Hiccup, were at.

"I hear they're making a third movie on that, I uh, I remember you mentioning it to me...the title sounded so...interesting, I wanted to search it up..."

The talk of How To Train Your Dragon 3, especially from his mum, had prompt Morgan to wipe the tears out of his eyes as his little brother and sister were watching on with worry at their big brother crying; it was a rare sight for Morgan to cry.

"Well uh, mum, could we maybe watch it when it does come out, then?" he said, suddenly feeling as if he's thought of a lightening at the end of the tunnel.

"Of course, Morgan, plus, Jake and Belle have watched tiny bits of the other movies, and they loved it. Whatever it is you're sad about, just tell me, okay?"

Morgan couldn't resist; he loved his mum too much to hide it from her any longer.

"Right, this might sound weird to you, but do you see that dragon right there, the black one with green eyes?" Morgan said, pointing to his screen as he was more calm now.

His mum, his little brother and sister looked at Toothless in the image; his little brother couldn't help but point the dragon out.

"That's a dragon, isn't it?" Jake said, with Morgan nodding at his little brother.

"Well, last night," it felt strange to say 'last night' because for him, months had passed before waking back up, "I fell asleep, and then...I woke up in How To Train Your Dragon...I-..." now, Morgan was starting to smile as he was opening up, "I met everyone...I met Toothless, I met Hiccup, hahahaha," he was chuckling as he was recapping what he did, and just the fact he went there for real, and experienced HTTYD first hand, made him proud and lucky, the source of the chuckles, "and that dragon right there...he's special...he's like the main event of it all...h-he...was my main event, haha, and he still is..." Morgan said, slipping in a subtle reference to the relationship he and the Night Fury had as a mating duo.

Morgan's mum didn't react weirdly, but instead, she nodded and smiled; seeing her son happy again, whilst talking of this so-called experience of going into HTTYD, had made her feel relieved.

"Sounds like you had a good time, Morgan. Talk to me about it in a minute, we need to get ready for...you know what, alright?" his mum said, with Morgan nodding as he gritted his teeth with the smile.

He waved at his little brother and sister as they went upstairs to get ready; baring in mind that it's April 2017 for Morgan, it was the Easter holidays, and he and his mum had organised an Easter egg hunt for his little brother and sister. It took Morgan some time to figure out why he wasn't at college, but he hit it on the head; it was the Easter half term.

Morgan went on to search Cloudjumper, Toothless, Hiccup, and the many aspects of HTTYD; yes, it was emotional just now for him to have seen Toothless as an image rather than a real, living dragon, but that light at the end of the tunnel thought had made him happy; when he reads about what Cloudjumper did to Valka, for instance, it made him energetic and hyperactive that he was able to basically experience that by, at one time, being taken away and kidnapped by the many dragons when he first got to Berk, and eventually, living with the dragons on the rookery island to be with Toothless as his mate. Then, to have met the vikings, and to then see Berk's village on the Wikipedia page and images, it once again made him hyperactive; he was physically THERE, and he physically interacted with the vikings, and they were REAL people when he was there. It was a magnificent thing, but here's the main thought; when How To Train Your Dragon 3 comes out, Morgan's got the idea in his head to somehow get back to Berk after that movie comes out, but whether or not it'll actually happen remains unknown. Technically, him coming back home now has given him the opportunity to stay here for when HTTYD 3 comes out, and then, should luck be on his side again after March 2019, he'll possibly, but maybe not, return to the How To Train Your Dragon world to see if everything's in place; he knows that HTTYD 3 will be the one in the series where the dragons will 'disappear', but he was sure that with his presence, should their disappearance be fatally done, he could somehow bring them back.

The relationship with Toothless wasn't over for Morgan, not in the slightest; he still loves the Night Fury, and just by looking at the images alone, it made him feel that love. As far as Morgan's concerned, regardless of if Toothless finds a female Night Fury in HTTYD 3, he'll still be going back there with the intent of seeing if the Night Fury's love remained intact; there were so many possibilities, but you know what? this isn't sad, this isn't emotional, nor is it disappointing for Morgan; he feels lucky, and what's more, he feels better in himself that he's finally back with his family; he's still going to keep Toothless as his mate in his head, and the prospect of returning to the HTTYD universe had made him feel excited and energetic. He was already imagining just what it'd be like to return there, as Toothless is with a female Night Fury, but he honestly couldn't conclude on that because NOBODY knows what will happen in that film; as a result, he has to wait, and again, he doesn't even know how to return there, if he'll return at all, but surely, if he could randomly go to Berk one night without expecting it, then it can happen again? the key is to not expect it, it's not something that's common, but more of an extreme rarity, perhaps?

His mum rushed through the living room door, as she was hiding something behind her back.

"I almost forgot..." she said, suddenly throwing a box of chocolate eggs into the air, with Morgan naturally reacting to it by holding his hands out; he caught it with precision.

His mum smiled at him.

"Don't forget to hide them..." she said, rushing back through the living room door.

With them distracted with getting ready, and with his older brother still asleep, Morgan walked towards the door of the conservatory; he slid it open, and he stepped into it where a gigantic amount of panes of glass had stretched across, exposing the back garden. By seeing the outside, he had that HTTYD vibe; it made him happy and energetic; his life is normal, but now he can be happy and fulfilled with actually going there. He dropped the box of chocolate eggs onto the brown sofa before staring out at the flat grass of his garden.

"Thank you...thank you for letting me experience my dream..." he said, talking to himself, but he wasn't finished.

"I will...be back...after that third film, I'll be back..."

"I love you...Toothless..." he said, still wondering if, come HTTYD 3, he'd have found a female Night Fury. Regardless, he'll still have Toothless in his head.

He genuinely didn't realise how bizarre this would sound to people around him if he was to have said it all in a public atmosphere. Only he could know though, that what he's saying is the truth. It's worth pointing out, however, that just because he's looking at the prospect of returning to HTTYD post-March 2019, it doesn't mean he's wanting to abandon his family again; he loves them, and he couldn't be more happier to be with them.

And thus, he went on to return to his regular life having experienced what every single How To Train Your Dragon fan in the world want's to experience.

 **Morgan's woken back up in his bed; he's back in our world, having experienced living within the How To Train Your Dragon world for three months, but the weird thing is, it's only been a night. He had no idea how that worked, but still, he missed his family. He's now wondering about the prospect of returning there after the third film, but honestly? that'll probably be countered by the fact that he's missed his family so much; as far as he's concerned, the relationship between himself and Toothless is NOT over, and when he comes to watch the third film in 2019, he'll remember one thing; he mated with the Night Fury, so if a certain outcome happens in the third film that nobody wants, at least he managed to do what he did with the Night Fury. But now, though, Morgan's returned to his regular life; he's proud and lucky of himself, he's gained more energy, but most importantly; he still loves Toothless, and always will. God bless you, you adorable reptile. It might have sounded like it was a dream, but it wasn't; it was all very real.**

 ** _Author's note: I'm not gonna lie to you guys, this has been absolutely crazy. It's not even been a full year, and I've managed to complete two stories that have exceeded beyond 300k+ words when you combine them together. I'm aware that I've been slower in the pace of this one, but I won't be repeating that awful pace in the future. I just want to thank you all so so so much for sticking around with me all of this time; 16th of April, 2017, was when I released the first chapter of the first Addiction equals reality, and it's just surreal to think that I've gotten to this point. As for the future, I've got a plan in mind. I have an opportunity to focus on other fandoms now, because I'm basically waiting for the times beyond HTTYD 3 (which we still have to wait for just over a year for, arghh) to return to here. Depending on what will happen in the third film, I'll be returning to here to continue these stories beyond the number two (which means that basically, there's a very very high chance of me returning to these stories post March 2019, to write Addiction equals reality 3. I'll be too tempted, anyways). Hopefully I've managed to make these stories the most vicarious ones for everyone to read. God bless you all, I appreciate the loyalty that you've all shown, and I'll see you again soon._**

 ** _Just to update you all (September 2018), The Hidden World releases for me in February 2019 rather than March 2019. Chances are, I'll be tempted to start doing Addiction equals reality 3 in February as a result, so look out for that. Feel free to follow my profile to keep up to date._**


End file.
